The Demons of Konoha
by jenniebennie
Summary: A betrayal, friends with benefits, different teams and the Chounin Exams. Watch as Team Seven faces its hardest challenges while Gaara makes plans to destroy the very village he grew up in. Will reuniting with his sister be enough? Arc 2 is here! angsty
1. Chapter 1

The birth of twins

The storm outside was getting worse as the hours progressed. Sand was hitting the buildings, taking off roofs in some cases, stripping paint in others. The wind was howling as if angry at the injustice of what was happening. Almost as if the God's them selves were mad at what was taking place, in the two rooms in the basement of the building.

In one room there were two seals on the floor. One was easily recognized as a summoning seal. Around it were five men all sitting cross-legged flowing chakra into the seal, at a steady and even pace, none of them making a sound. The other seal was a bit more complicated and if one knew what to look for they would notice that the seal was slightly off. The second seal was one for sealing into things, and by the shape and complexity of it, whatever was being sealed into it was going to be powerful. The inside had blood in it, no more than a few drops to ensure the sealing could only happen on one person. The blood was to make sure that only the child with both of those bloods in its veins will be able to be sealed.

The second room didn't contain anything as dark and dreary as what was in the seal room. Instead it held something that should have been rejoiced but wasn't. In this room there were three people, two women and a man. Normally this wouldn't be a cause for alarm, but the fact that the one man was the Kazekage, was enough to make this a special situation.

One of the women in the room was in labor, screaming in pain as the baby reached the birth canal. The other woman was the midwife to deliver the child and also the sister to the woman having the baby. Trying hard to encourage her sister who was struggling to bear the child, and still not kill the Kazekage for his mean comments.

"Can't you do anything right? The ceremony will not last forever. I command that you have this child now" the Kazekage kept saying over and over again, sounding almost like a broken record. It was obvious he never loved his wife, the woman in labor; he had married her for political reasons.

Seeing the tears streaming down her sisters face the midwife said "One more push and you are done. Come on sis you can do it." Trying to be encouraging yet also mad at the pain her sister had to go through. Normally when a woman goes into labor they are allowed drugs and the use of pain jutsu's to help the birthing mother. In this case it wasn't to happen for the Kazekage had something planned for the new child. For this the mother was to have no comfort at all.

With one last scream at the tearing of flesh, Gaara was born. With Gaara's first and some would say only cry into the world, the Kazekage cut his umbilical cord. Not even washing the blood off of the new born the Kazekage left the two women, and took Gaara into the next room to begin the ceremony.

Unknown to the Kazekage, his wife was not done with labor yet. When the midwife was beginning to clean up the after birth mess, she heard more screaming coming from the woman on the bed. Looking to see what was the matter the midwife quickly looked under the sheet and saw another head coming out of the birthing canal. Trying to encourage her sister to keep pushing quietly as to not alert the Kazekage what was happening, the midwife was soon rewarded when a little girl came into the world. Checking her over for injuries she seen none, but her relief was short lived.

"Hide her" her sister said breathily from giving birth. "Keep them both safe. If HE finds out about her who knows what will happen. Right now he is sealing a demon into my son; I don't want the same fate to my daughter. I wasn't strong enough to stop them. Promise me you will take care of them."

Receiving a promise from the midwife, the woman on the bed leaned back to rest. The midwife went through the procedures to care for the new baby as she cut the umbilical cord from the little girl. Cleaning off what she could from the baby she then proceeded to wrap her in a blanket with her little face showing. Doing some hand signs she lightly touched the little girl on the forehead putting her into a soundless sleep, to only awaken when the jutsu was taken off. This jutsu was to protect her from being heard if she cried or screamed if she should waken. Tying the baby's blanket to her belly and shoulder in a bundling position, the mid-wife wrapped her cloak around her securing it so that the baby would be able to be seen no matter how she moved. When the midwife was finished hiding the little girl, the woman on the bed said "tell them I love them." Those were the last words of their mother.

He midwife unable to control her anguish starting screaming making the Kazekage come running into the room. When he had seen his wife was dead he got an evil smirk on his face. "Now we have a sacrifice" he said as he lifted the dead woman up, carrying her into the other room.

The midwife followed and watched in horror as the summons looked complete. In the first circle was Shukaku, the one-tailed demon raccoon. In the middle of the second seal was Gaara screaming.

Shukaku began to look around until his eyes rested on the Kazekage "why have you summoned me?"

The Kazekage said with a glint in his eye "I want you power to destroy my enemies."

"What can the enemies have powerful enough, that you must summon me?" Shukaku asked.

"In Konoha, I heard Kyuubi; the nine-tailed fox was sealed into a baby. If he was to attack, we are dead. We need power to match this." The Kazekage said.

"Where would I be sealed?" Shukaku said looking at the screaming baby. Thinking that it was interesting that Kyuubi was sealed, not being able to follow through with his previous engagement.

"Inside my own son, just born" the Kazekage said. He knew the demon raccoon wouldn't be able to resist a Kage's son.

"What shall be my sacrifice?" Shukaku asked sensing another baby with the same blood as the baby on the seal. Quickly he began plotting to work things to his own benefit.

"My own wife" the Kazekage said, holding up his newly dead wife.

"Deal" said Shukaku "but only if that lady there" he pointed at the midwife "calms down the screaming vessel. With blood enforcing the seal I can only get into your son."

"Agreed" said the Kazekage, as he pushed the midwife into the seal to calm Gaara. Picking up his own dead wife he was soon at the furnace with the chakra-infused sand, ready to place her in. "Tell me when you are ready." The Kazekage said, thinking of the power he shall soon be controlling.

"Now" said Shukaku, watching as the Kazekage began to put his wife into the fire. Noticing that everyone was watching in horror at what the Kazekage was doing Shukaku recognized his chance. "Demon's summoning Heir" Shukaku said before grabbing what popped up next to him in the seal. Grabbing the creature, Shukaku soon moved his body into Gaara's with a seal being formed on his belly. The midwife fainted at seeing the Kazekage, burning her sister making her fail to see the other body being sealed into the bundle she had kept hidden.

A few minutes later the midwife had woken to see the Kazekage standing over her. "Take Gaara with you when you go to Konoha" the Kazekage said. "He will be no use to me until he is older, make sure he is trained in the way of the ninja. I will call for him when I am ready. Here is a parting gift for him; he will only be able to release it when he is ready." The Kazekage said, handing her a gourd filled with the sand that was burned with her sisters' body. "You may go, and speak nothing of what happened to your sister, or you shall find your whole clan in the same fate."

Grabbing the scroll and picking up Gaara, the midwife had found a bag all prepared with baby supplies and clothes for the trip home. Making sure no one was around; she quickly untied the baby girl from her bundle and released the jutsu on her, making her cry.

Placing the two siblings next to each other she saw that they had stopped crying, already aware of each other. Putting Gaara first into a diaper that didn't cover his seal, the midwife wanted to cry. Quickly getting him into a long pajama gown that tied in the end, she placed him on the bed next to his sister. Freeing the little girl from her blanket, the midwife saw something that had broken her heart. In the middle of the little girls belly was a seal, just like Gaara's. She had failed to protect both of her sisters' children. Placing a diaper on the little girl, she quickly dressed her in an outfit similar to Gaara's.

Wrapping the babies back into the sling, she pulled out a summoning stroll and put the baby supplies in it. Pulling out another one, she soon had her stuff placed in there as well. Tying the babies to her, she quickly wrapped her cloak around them again before heading out the gates of Suna.

Stopping a few hours later, to eat and change diapers, the midwife had seen that the babies had opened their eyes. Gaara had a pretty sky blue with black pupils, while the little girl had eyes of light lavender that looked almost like she had no pupils if not for the red ring circling her pupils. Almost like her mothers. Thinking the little girl looked just like her mother she decided on a name for her. She would name her Hinata, in hopes that she would be the sunshine in her brothers' life. Knowing that if all else fails she could pass as a Hyuuga, and hopefully be protected.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata knew that her life wasn't normal; she just didn't realize how accurate that thought was. At twelve years of age her world was no longer her own. Hinata remembered a time when her father and mother looked at her with love, instead of the looks of hatred she received the last two years from her father. Or actually the man she had thought was her father. Today she found out just how wrong she was. Today she was disowned and kicked out of the Hyuuga forever. Grabbing a duffle bag Hinata quickly filled it with some clothes, her school uniform, her saved money, and the few things she considers precious. Putting on her shoes, Hinata place the duffel over her shoulder and walked out into the rain to the one place she always knew she would be welcome.

The rain was dropping on Hinata's head as if mocking her. Bringing her hand up to her cheek she felt the glowing red mark that would soon be a bruise and in a few days would be gone forever. Hinata had always healed faster then the rest of the Hyuuga's but she didn't think that was wrong enough to make her different. With tears running down her face Hinata began to remember her life until now.

FLASHBACK

"Gaara, did you hear Mommy had a little girl. I'm a sister." A five year old Hinata said jumping around the boy reading a book. Looking up from his book Gaara seen the happy smile on Hinata's face but that still didn't stop him from picking on her. Reaching up he grabbed one of the ends of her pigtails and tugged lightly.

"So what am I considered then Neji's socks?" Gaara asked the now standing girl. Sometimes Gaara could not figure out where Hinata got her energy from. He had known Hinata his whole life and she was always able to bring a smile to his face.

Watching her face scrunch up in thought Hinata finally came to a conclusion and said "You're my older brother so that makes me a little sister. Now I have a little sister." Hinata said, happy with herself at the conclusion.

"You do know I am not really your brother though right?" Gaara asked the bouncing girl again.

Hinata stopped bouncing before giving Gaara a big hug "You will always be my brother Gaara. No matter what happens" getting her face into the puppy-dog look Hinata said "don't you want to be my brother Gaara?"

"Yes I will be your brother, Hinata. Stop making that face." Gaara said before hugging Hinata back.

"Yeah" Hinata said bouncing around again "now I have a brother and a sister."

Things began to change around the house though little by little. All the attention instead of being on Hinata and even Gaara were all on Hanabi. Thankfully though instead of getting jealous the two had each other and were allowed to go and play at the park with only one guard.

It was at the park that the two met a little blonde haired, blue-eyed little boy with whisker marks they later found named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Hinata thought, was a cute but sad boy. For some reason unknown to her, no one would play with him, either because they didn't want to or because there parents wouldn't let them. To Gaara and Hinata that just wasn't a reason not to play with someone. Hinata grabbed Gaara's hand and walked up to the little boy sitting by himself on the swing.

"Want to play with us?" Hinata asked the little boy watching his face light up with a smile. "We're going to make sand castles in the sand box."

"Alright" the little boy said grabbing Hinata's other hand as they made their way to the sand box. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Gaara no Sabaku, my brother." Hinata said cheerfully.

"You and your brother have different last names?" Naruto asked, not sure that that was how siblings were.

"Technically I am just a close friend that lives with Hinata's family for now, but Hinata wants me as a brother." Looking at Naruto and smiling Gaara said "Since we were raised together she pretty much is my sister."

"Hey that's neat" Naruto said. "I don't have any siblings at all" he left off sadly. "But that's ok I can have friends. Want to be my friends?" Naruto said with a smile again.

"Yeah I have a new friend" Hinata said jumping up and down again before jumping into the sand box.

"That would be nice" Gaara said "would be nice to have another boy to play with instead of nee-san here all the time. I can only play dolls so much."

"Hey what's wrong with playing dolls?" Hinata asked putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Gaara.

"Nothing is wrong with it. If you're a girl" Gaara said girl like it was an icky word.

"I am a girl Gaara, I can play dolls." Hinata said before putting on her big puppy dog eyes that always works on Gaara "You don't want to play dolls with me anymore Gaara?" Seeing that the look wasn't working Hinata changed tactics "Fine then I challenge you Gaara. I bet that Naru-chan and I can build a better sand castle then you can Gaara." Hinata said sticking her tongue out at Gaara.

"I accept your challenge. If you win I will play dolls with you, if I win you have to play ninja." Gaara said with his hands on his hips glaring at Hinata.

"Deal, come on Naru-chan" Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand again to an area of the sandbox. "Let's build a better castle then meanie over there." Sitting down Hinata, let go of Naruto's hand, began building a castle with Naruto following.

Gaara sat down across from Hinata and Naruto and began making a castle. He was only working on it for a few minutes before he began using his hands to move the sand without actually touching it. If he lifted his hand up then the sand went up. He moved his hand down, the sand went down. Moving his hands around it wasn't long before he had an amazing castle sitting there including a bridge over a moat.

"Done" Gaara said pointing to his masterpiece, grinning happily at his finished castle. He wasn't entirely sure how he was able to build the castle without touching the sand but he was happy he didn't have to play dolls for a while.

With a pout on her face Hinata said "fine we will play ninja's tomorrow. Want to play tomorrow Naru-chan if we can come to the park?"

"Sure" said Naruto. "I will look for you guys tomorrow. I have to get back to the orphanage now anyways. Bye Gaara-san, Bye Hinata-chan it was nice to play with you."

Little did Hinata know then but they would soon be great friends, although she wasn't sure why some of the Hyuuga family referred to Naruto as a demon-child. If it wasn't for the stepping in of Yuri, Hinata's mom, Hinata and Gaara wouldn't be able to play with Naruto at all.

"Gaara, Gaara I did it. I finally did it" an eight year old Hinata said running up to the boy sitting on a bench in the garden looking in the pond. "I finally activated my Byukugan."

"That's great Hinata I always knew you could do it." Gaara said giving her a hug. Stepping back he had seen a sad smile on her face though. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Hanabi is only three and she can already activate her Byukugan. Does that make me weak nii-san?" Hinata asked taking her shoes off and putting them in the pond.

"No you are not weak, Hinata. Maybe your areas of specialties are in something else, besides the Byukugan. Aren't you also learning to cook from Aunt Yuki also?" Gaara said taking off his shoes and putting his feet in the pond also. "Maybe that is your area of expertise. You won't find me cooking."

"True" said Hinata "don't worry Gaara I won't make you starve or Naruto either. Hey speaking of Naruto we were going to meet him a while ago" Hinata said standing up and putting her shoes back on. "Come on Gaara we are going to be late."

Hinata and Gaara began running to the park and soon saw a group of villagers with some ninja surrounding the sand box screaming as if chanting: "Kill the demon. Kill the Beast. Protect our village."

Making their way inside the group they were shocked to see a beaten up Naruto, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. "Naru-chan" Hinata said jumping to cover the boy with her body to avoid him from being hit. "Leave Naru-chan alone he's bleeding." Hinata screamed at the group.

Stopping to look at the Hyuuga heiress who was protecting the boy and the red-headed boy standing next to her the group didn't know what to do. It wasn't long until someone from the back screamed "Kill the demon supporters" making some of the crowd become rowdy again. A few people left the group not wanting to be involved with hurting the Hyuuga heir. Seeing someone go to throw a kick at Hinata to move her off of Naruto, Gaara sprung into action. Concentrating and raising his hands up Gaara lifted some sand up from the sandbox and began knocking people back with it, trying to protect Hinata and Naruto from being hit.

Within minutes the group of attackers had ran off leaving a sweating Gaara. Reaching a hand down Gaara helped Hinata take Naruto to the hospital to get healed. It was then that they had met the Hokage Sarutobi and explained what had happened. While Naruto was being healed they saw a seal form on his stomach the minute chakra hit it, but it was quickly covered. After reassurances from Sarutobi that Naruto would be alright, Hinata and Gaara left to go to the library.

"Hey Gaara I think I found something" Hinata said placing the large book on the table called "Seals and Sealings of the World. "This looks like Naruto's seal here and according to this it's a demon's sealing seal." Looking at Gaara Hinata continued "no wonder the town considers Naruto a demon. He has one sealed in him. What do you think Gaara?"

"I don't care that he has a demon sealed in him. I mean we've known him for three years now. If he was a demon I think we would know." Gaara said after some thought.

"That's true Gaara. If anyone would know it would be us. I don't see how people can be like that though." Hinata said.

"I don't know either Hinata. People fear what they don't know. It's been like that for eons and will always be like that." Gaara said.

"Don't be so serious Gaara. Let's go and visit Naruto tomorrow at the hospital." Hinata said "and we can tell him we know about his demon" Hinata decided.

"We can't say anything about that Hinata." Gaara said "there is a good chance he doesn't know. Also we will wait until he tells us. Promise me Hinata."

"Why do I have to promise?" Hinata asked.

"Because I know you Hinata you want to tell him and you can't. Trust me you have to wait until he tells you. Would this be something you would want to be confronted about?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

"No" said Hinata sadly before she thought of something else. "Hey Gaara how can you move sand like that? What did you do to move it?"

"I'm not sure Hinata I was pulling chakra and next thing I knew I was in control of it." Gaara said.

"Try doing it again I want to see something" Hinata said before concentrating and activating her Byukugan. Gaara began channeling chakra but stopped when he heard Hinata gasp. "You have two charkas, one blue and one red. Do it again let me see something." Hinata said as Gaara began to channel chakra again. Slightly lifting up Gaara's shirt Hinata saw a seal similar to the one on Naruto's belly form on Gaara's. "Gaara you have a seal also" Hinata said dropping his shirt. "It's slightly different than Naruto's but I would still keep it a secret. I wouldn't want Mom and Dad to worry."

Gaara agreed with Hinata as they put the books away and headed home. That night Gaara began to have a hard time sleeping from hearing a voice in his head. It wasn't until Hinata held him in a hug did he begin to sleep. At eight years of age, Gaara's demon was beginning to awaken.

One night when Hinata was laying in bed listening to the storm outside when she thought she heard some strange sounds outside. Moving towards her window she went to look outside to see if she could see what it was. Just as she made it to the window she went to attempt to see what was there only to find in a flash of thunder an unfamiliar face was there.

Screaming with all her lungs Hinata was soon grabbed by the strange ninja as he jumped out the window. Hearing the screaming Yuki and Gaara ran into Hinata's room to see the stranger run with Hinata over his shoulder. Following after the kidnapper, Yuki and Gaara began a fast pursuit. It wasn't long until the kidnapper put Hinata down and turned to fight his followers. Yuki went to attack first and began to use the Gentle Fist on him. It wasn't long before the ninja was able to move.

"Who sent you?" Yuki yelled over the rain. "Why have you come for my family?"

"I'm not telling you anything" the ninja said.

Seeing his village's symbol Yuki said "Why does the Cloud Village want Hinata? Tell me." Seeing he wasn't going to answer Yuki grabbed one of the paralyzed mans finger and broke it. "I asked you a question."

"The Kazekage was just delivering a message, said we could have the Hyuuga's eyes as payment. He said Gaara was being treated to soft and should be on his own, and that your death would assure that. That was the message your death." The Cloud Ninja spoke "The Cloud just wanted the Hyuuga girl's eyes to discover the secrets of the Byukugan."

Yuki turned to look at Hinata and make sure she was alright not checking the ninja's movement. Yuki had her Byukugan deactivated and didn't see the ninja regain movement in his arm and Yuki was in his reach. Grabbing a kunai he quickly slit Yuki's throat in front of Hinata and Gaara, splashing the two of them with blood.

"If I can't leave I will just have to kill you kids and take the eyes with me." The cloud Ninja said making his way over to the kids.

Gaara at seeing Hinata scared covered in blood and in shock, had gotten mad. Looking at the dead body of the woman who took care of him and treated him as her own, he was beyond mad. He was pissed. Without realizing it he said "Sabaku Kyu" covering the man in sand. Reaching his hand out Gaara said "Sabaku Soso" and closed his hand crushing the man inside. Releasing his hand he saw that there was nothing inside. The sand had completely absorbed the man. When the sand made it back into the gourd is when Hiashi showed and ready for battle. Seeing his dead wife put Hiashi into shock when he asked what had happened. Gaara explained what the Cloud Ninja said and that Yuki had protected them.

Hiashi taking this all in began to laugh insanely. "You're telling me I lost Yuki, because of some demon child?" A few minutes later Hiashi stopped laughing and looked at Gaara. "I want you gone Gaara. I allowed Yuki to bring you in against my better judgment, as a favor to her sister, and your father has her killed. I want you out of my house and out of my life Gaara. Gather your stuff and go. Your father was sending money for your care. We didn't touch it so it's yours." Hiashi said glaring at the boy. Gaara had packed his stuff, grabbed the money and left with Hinata crying and begging him not to leave the whole time. That night Gaara ended up staying the night at Naruto's apartment. That night Hinata and Gaara had turned ten. That night Hinata began to be beaten.

"Hinata" Hiashi said "I want you to fight Hanabi. I want you to take this seriously. This is for the title of heiress."

"Yes Father" a twelve year old Hinata said softly. In the two years since Yuki was killed Hiashi had begun to hate Hinata. If he could have, he would have sent her away with Gaara, but because of Yuki he couldn't. She wanted to protect Hinata and claimed her has her own, making her an heir. Anytime since Gaara had left that Hiashi got mad at Hinata for not training hard enough he would beat her. It wasn't long before Hinata became quite and shy, to afraid to say anything. Gaara and Naruto had their suspicions but couldn't actually do anything about it. Hinata was no longer able to leave the complex without bodyguards making it she couldn't see her brother and best friend. It was Hyuuga business in the eyes of the village. They could do what ever they wanted. The only friend then that Hinata was able to have was a boy who lived in the complex over named Sasuke.

Sasuke and Hinata ended up having a lot in common, they both wanted acceptance from their family and neither of them getting it. In Sasuke's family it was always about Sasuke's genius brother Itachi. Itachi had graduated from Konoha High Ninja Academy at the normal age of sixteen. You are required to be a Genin for two years before you can apply for the Chounin Exams. At eighteen years of age, Itachi not only became a Chounin but he was moved up to an ANBU captain for the skills he displayed, making him the youngest since the Shinobi Wars.

In Hinata's case Hanabi got all the attention and so did her cousin Neji. Neji wasn't so bad since his father kept him from getting prideful but Hanabi had become a royal brat. She blamed Hinata for the death of their mother and Hiashi didn't disagree. At seven years of age Hanabi Hyuuga had become a miniature Hiashi.

Hinata had gotten into stance in the courtyard by the fish pond and activated her Byukugan. She then watched her sister standing across from her doing the same. For a while there Hinata was able to hold her own, but soon began to feel the drain of using the Byukugan for to long, making her deactivate it. It wasn't long before Hanabi had Hinata beaten, but didn't stop there. Hanabi was going for a killing strike and no one was going to stop her. Getting angry that they were just going to let her die Hinata screamed in rage making the water from the pond shoot up from behind her. Feeling chakra flow through her body Hinata threw her hand forward and encased Hanabi in a water ball.

With tears in her eyes Hinata watched as Hanabi began to struggle for breath. Feeling a jarring pain on the side of her face Hinata released Hanabi, not even sure how she had enclosed her.

"Get out of here" Hinata heard. Looking at who had spoken Hinata went silent seeing her father's face full of rage. "You are a demon just like your brother. Get out of here Hinata. I never want to see you again. You are stripped of being a Hyuuga and are no longer heiress."

"But father why" Hinata asked trying not to stutter.

"You are not my daughter and you never were. Yuki saved your life and you almost killed her daughter. You are just like your twin brother Gaara. You are a demon. You have ten minutes to get off my property or I will kill you."

At hearing that he would kill her and recognized it for the truth Hinata took off running into her room.

END FLASHBACK

Standing in front of the apartments door Hinata was scared at the way her life had turned. She knew that in her heart these were the people who would never turn her away and all she had to do was knock. Hearing yelling coming from within the apartment Hinata was about to leave and come back later when the door opened revealing Gaara with his normal annoyed look on his face, but his eyes had the beginning of dark circles around them. Taking in the sight of Hinata with her bag on her shoulder and an obvious mark on her face Gaara quickly brought Hinata inside.

Dropping her duffel on the floor by the door Hinata began to cry, only to be pulled into a bug by her brother, which only made her cry harder. Grabbing on to Gaara for dear life Hinata was soon brought down to a couple of sobs. When Hinata had finished crying Gaara said "go take a shower and get cleaned up. We will talk when you get out."

Grabbing her duffle bag again Hinata quickly made her way to the bathroom and began a shower, trying to relax in the hot shower. Hearing the door shut and the water start Gaara went into the spare bedroom and began to move things around.

Hearing all the commotion Naruto stuck his head out of the room and checked to see what the noise was. Finding Gaara moving things from the room Naruto asked "Gaara what are you doing? I thought we were just going to use that room for storage and stuff."

"Change of plans Naruto. Help me out here. I have a feeling it's about to be in use." Gaara said no longer angry at his blonde roommate. In fact seeing Hinata in front of his door crying was still on his mind that he didn't even hear Naruto speak. "I'm sorry did you say something Naruto?"

"I asked if there was someone in the bathroom, because the water is running." Naruto asked wondering what was on his roommates mind.

"Yes there is, and you will find out when I find out. Come on I think she will be out in a few minutes the water stopped." Gaara had said after mostly cleaning out the room. Following Gaara Naruto found himself sitting in the living room waiting for their guest.

"Gaara" Hinata said stepping into the room wearing an old pair of black baggy sweatpants and a long shirt that went to her knees. Walking into the room Hinata saw both Naruto and Gaara sitting there.

"Hinata" Naruto said rushing to give Hinata a hug. "How have you been?" He asked as he wrapped him arms around Hinata's back to give her a big hug.

Seeing Hinata wince in pain Gaara said "Naruto let her down now. I think she's hurt."

Naruto taking in the look on Hinata's face quickly put her down and began to apologize. "I'm sorry Hinata I didn't know."

"It's ok Naru-chan" Hinata said with a smile. "I missed you also." Walking to take a seat on the couch next to Gaara, Hinata took in both of their serious faces.

"Hinata" Gaara said "while I am always happy to see you. What are you doing here? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't be" Hinata said sadly.

Taking a deep breath Naruto asked "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I've been disowned and denounced. I am no longer a part of the Hyuuga clan and apparently never was." Hinata began.

Not sure if he should be there for the discussion Naruto said "I will go and get some Ramen for dinner and will bring some back. Do you guys want anything while I'm away?" Seeing the two shake their heads no, Naruto got on his shoes, jacket and umbrella and went out the door.

"That was surprisingly smart of Naruto" Gaara said with a small smile. "Now tell me everything Hinata, since I left."

Hinata told him about not being allowed to visit either Gaara or Naruto, but could visit the Uchiha family and her friend. She explained the draining affect she had on her chakra using the Byukugan.

Interrupting her Gaara said "That's nice and all Hinata but why are you here now?"

Continuing on Hinata explained about the beating for losing in battle with Hanabi and the final fight. When Hinata got to the part about almost killing Hanabi with water because Hanabi was trying to kill her and no one was going to stop her Gaara got mad. When she explained how Hiashi stopped her and what he had said Gaara was shaking his fist.

"Can I stay here Gaara?" Hinata asked in a small voice hoping that her brother would let her.

"Of course" Gaara said "it's why I got a three bedroom. I had a feeling you would come and stay some. Besides I can't throw my own twin out in the rain can I?" The last part he said with a genuine smile and reached out and tweaked her hair, like he did when they were children.

Seeing Gaara be so accepting Hinata reached over and gave her brother a hug. "Thank you nii-san" Hinata said with a smile. "I always told you, you were my brother."

Laughing at the memory Gaara said "Yes you did. Now how did you control water?"

"I'm not sure" Hinata said "I just remember feeling it there and lifting it up. I don't know how I did it."

"I need to see something Hinata" Gaara said. "Let me see your stomach, and start channeling chakra." Hinata did as she was asked. If anyone else had asked, Hinata would have refused but she knew her brother would never try anything. Feeling the chakra flow through her Gaara soon said "You can stop now; I think I figured it out."

"Really oh wise one and what is that?" Hinata said with a teasing grin. It was nice to pick on her brother again.

"You have a seal like I do. I would say you have a demon in you also. Considering we are twins that isn't too surprising. We will have to wait until your demon awakens before we can find out." Gaara said. "I'm not going to say anything to Naruto, Hinata it's not my place. Whether you decide to or not is your choice. For the record he finally told me about his and vice versa, but he was always more open with you." Standing up and giving Hinata a hug Gaara said "It's good to have you back nee-chan."

"It's good to be back" Hinata said returning the hug. "Now where is Naruto with the food? I am starving."

"I'm back" said Naruto from the door "and I brought ramen!"

"Yeah!" said Hinata controlling herself from jumping up and down into the kitchen. "Is it any good?"

Putting a hand over his heart Naruto said "Hinata-chan, how can you not try the wonderfulness that is ramen?" Leading Hinata to a chair in the kitchen Naruto placed a bowl of the noodle goodness in front of her to eat watching her take a big bite.

"Hey this is good" Hinata said before getting another small bite. While she may not be one she did have the manners of a Hyuuga.

Setting the bowls down in front of Gaara and himself Naruto quickly began to eat through the bowls. When dinner was done Gaara said "Alright everyone off to bed, we have school tomorrow."

"About that I will need to transfer over so can I walk with you guys tomorrow?" Hinata asked unsure if they want to be seen in public with her.

"Then we shall get up earlier" Gaara said standing up and without even looking over his shoulder he continued "and that means you Naruto."

At that Hinata began to laugh for the first time in a long time. "Glad to see I am your amusement Hinata-chan. Now your room is the one in the middle. Sorry it's a mess we will finish getting it ready tomorrow but for now that beds made." Giving Hinata a small hug Naruto said "It's great to have you back Hina-chan" before heading off to his room to sleep.

Standing up Hinata put her dish in the sink before going to her room with a small blush on her face. Lying down on her freshly made bed she pictured Naruto's big blue eyes and blond spiky hair and thought '_now when did Naru-chan get to be cute?'_ before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Choices

Hinata had begun to stir earlier then normal for her after sleeping soundly for the first time since Gaara had left. Waking up and stretching in bed before moving Hinata remembered the conversation from the night before, and then began to blush when she thought about how cute Naruto had gotten. Knowing she was up earlier then she had to she decided to make some breakfast and pack everyone a lunch for school.

Getting some rice cooking for breakfast and lunch, Hinata looked through the fridge to see what they had in the way for food. Finding tofu, fish, potatoes, mushrooms and carrots Hinata quickly decided to make miso soup. It wasn't long until the house smelt the wonderful fragrance of Hinata's cooking. Swiftly making some rice balls and wrapping them in seaweed, Hinata set them side as she made heated water for tea. Finding some lunch boxes for lunch Hinata quickly packed each of them one and a thermos full of green tea.

Gaara was the first to rise and make his way to the kitchen where he silently watched his sister cook breakfast. A lot had happened last night for him also and he was glad to see Hinata back. He had missed her like crazy, not that Naruto wasn't a great friend, and mind you he really was. It just wasn't the same. The house seemed empty without Hinata and with her happily humming in the kitchen it just seemed complete in Gaara's book.

Naruto had awoken to the wonderful smell of food, but thinking it was a dream he kept trying to roll over and go back to bed. He ended up tossing and turning five times before his stomach growled in protest, telling its owner it needed food. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Naruto realized the smell of food did not disappear as his dream ended. _'That's weird. I can still smell food. Gaara never cooks breakfast, its always fend for yourself here.'_ Naruto thought. '_But then again I don't cook either, maybe I should learn.'_

Putting on a black pair of ninja pants and a dark orange shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, Naruto headed into the kitchen to see Gaara sitting peacefully at the table, looking at something. Walking closer Naruto noticed what had maintained his roommate's interest. Hinata was in the kitchen producing the wonderful smells. Sitting at the table next to Gaara, Naruto couldn't help but notice how calm and almost happy she looked.

When she had shown up on their doorstep the night before, Naruto knew something had happened. What exactly he wasn't entirely sure, but it couldn't have been good if Hinata was moving in with them. He didn't have a problem with Hinata living with them, hell she was one of his best friends. They had been friends since they were five, and been inseparable since then. It was just the conditions that he was unsure of.

He knew that the Hyuuga family had kicked Gaara out a couple of years ago and they had bought this apartment together with the money Gaara had. He was surprised when Gaara told him he was moving in with him, but it didn't matter anyways he was just kicked out of the orphanage anyways. The manager was already to sell to Gaara until he realized that Naruto was moving in also. When the Hokage Sarutobi stepped in, the manager couldn't back out of the agreement and even lowered the price for them, knowing he couldn't swindle them with the Hokage right there. Sarutobi never asked why Gaara moved out of the Hyuuga house or even where he had gotten the money from, but Naruto was pretty sure the old man knew Gaara wasn't from around there.

It wasn't until last year that Gaara informed him about what had happened that night at the Hyuuga's. Naruto knew about the kidnapping, everyone did, but he didn't know Gaara's and Hinata's part in it. For a while there Gaara blamed himself for the death of Yuki Hyuuga, but then realized it was out of his control.

Later that year Gaara had informed Naruto about the demon sealed inside of him and the voice he would occasionally hear in his head, making it hard to sleep. It wasn't all the time now, so Gaara only suffered from insomnia roughly once every six month. That was the time that Naruto told Gaara about his sealed demon. He had known officially since he was ten but he suspected it years ago. You don't get chased by angry mobs and not suspect something like this, especially with all the names they called him.

"I hope you guys are hungry" Hinata told the two. "I made a lot for breakfast." Hearing Hinata's soft melodic voice broke both boys out of their train of thoughts.

"You didn't have to make us breakfast" Gaara started to say when Naruto finished "not that we mind." Naruto wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially where food was involved.

"I know I didn't have to. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to." Hinata said as she set the food on the table only have Naruto and Gaara jump up to help set the table.

"Why couldn't you sleep Hinata" was what Naruto was trying to ask but with his mouth full of food it didn't quite sound that way. Thankfully Hinata was fluent in 'Naruto-ese' and after years of knowing him she could understand what he was trying to ask with a mouth full of food.

"Nervous I guess" Hinata said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean I've never been to a public school before. Besides you two I won't know anyone."

"Don't worry Hinata they will love you" Naruto said again with his mouth full of food. He was really shoveling it in, after all it's not everyday that he has breakfast when he gets up.

"Naruto, either eat or talk" Gaara said giving a look of disgust to his blonde friend. He was slightly embarrassed for his friend eating like he hasn't eaten before. Seeing the hurt look on Naruto's face Gaara said "I know you want to talk, but at least wait until the food is out of your mouth."

Gaara then turned to Hinata and said "It's alright, Hinata. If they don't like you then that is fine. No matter what you will still have Naruto and I and we will never leave you." Gaara turned back to his food. While he may not have ate as enthusiastically at Naruto he was enjoying his meal greatly. Naruto and Gaara had sadly not learned to cook and when they did it consisted of the microwave, and usually hot water. If it said instant they were the masters of cooking it. Home cooked meals were not exactly their forte.

"What type of school uniform do you have to wear?" Hinata asked hoping it wasn't like the sailor outfit she had to wear at her old school. While it wasn't bad per say, the skirt was a lot shorter then what Hinata was comfortable wearing.

"No school uniform." Gaara said. "Naruto and I are already dressed for school." Taking in Hinata's black shirt that he had gotten her a couple of years ago with a light blue Konoha Leaf symbol on it and khaki capri's Gaara said. "What you are wearing is fine." Considering that the shirt he got Hinata still fit, he figured Hinata hasn't had much of a growth spurt yet. She still only reached his and Naruto's shoulders.

"I can get away with wearing house clothes?" Hinata asked in shock.

"House clothes?" Naruto asked confused, finally finishing breakfast.

"In the Hyuuga house hold you have certain clothes that are considered acceptable for girls. There are the clothes that you wear in public, the standard blue or black capri's, black shinobi shirt and huge jacket with the Hyuuga symbol. Then there are your training clothes, which consists of the standard shinobi black or mesh top and blank pants. House clothes are things that I guess you would consider what 'normal' kids wear. This would be considered house clothes, alright to wear at home unless company is present, but not alright to go out into public with." Hinata explained to the blonde pre-teen.

"Way too complicated Hinata-chan" Naruto said feeling a headache coming on from thinking of all the rules, Hinata went by. If those were only the choice of clothing she could wear then he hated to see what other rules there was to live by. Naruto was happy he could wear what he wanted, anytime he wanted.

"If this conversation is over" Gaara said standing up and placing the bowls in the sink. "We should get going school starts soon and Hinata has to register yet." They quickly agreed but couldn't help but smile as Hinata handed each of the boys a bento.

Registration was pretty easy for Hinata although she did end up with a few complications. Filling out the paperwork with Gaara sitting in the office with her Hinata was soon able to answer the many questions.

_Name:_ Hinata

_Age:_ 12

_Address: _343 Hokage Lane Apt 3

_Reason for transfer:_ to be closer to family

Giving the form to the lady sitting at the desk who was getting Hinata's classes from her former school gave a quick glance over the paper.

"You forgot your name" the lady said with a steel glance, as she began typing into the computer the rest of the information.

Hinata looked at the paper and saw her name there. "No I didn't" she replied.

"There is no last name listed" the woman said snidely as she was beginning to loose her patients. "I need a last name to register you in the system. Who do you want to be known as?"

"Um" Hinata said before dieing off. She had been a Hyuuga but she wasn't any longer. Her father already told her old school that Hinata will not be returning and to not accept a Hinata Hyuuga into the school. Luckily he did allow her classes and grades to transfer, as long as she had a different last name.

"no Sabaku" Gaara said finishing off for Hinata.

The woman stopped typing and stared at Gaara. She was shocked that Gaara gave Hinata his last name. Wanting to ask the young man why she would have his last name, but having seen the cold look in his eyes that threatened retribution if she did. She decided to stay quite. She quickly began typing but began listening when Hinata turned to Gaara and asked. "Gaara, why did you do that?"

"Hinata you are my sister so it's only logical we have the same last name." Gaara explained logically.

The lady had soon finished typing and began to print out a syllabus for Hinata for classes. "Here you go" she said handing the paper to the young girl. "Enjoy the rest of the school year" she said still rather coldly knowing that school was in session for only two months. After that they were no longer her responsibility.

School wasn't that different then many other schools around. It wasn't until the end of this year that our trio has a choice to either enter to prestigious Leaf High, the only schooling to become ninja's. Or to enter Konoha High which is a public high school where people went who didn't want to be ninjas but needed to further there education and learn life skills, or rather what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Things quickly went into a routine in the apartment. Hinata cooked the meals, while Gaara and Naruto took turns at clean up. They thought it was a fair price to pay considering, they no longer had to do with instant meals. Every Sunday they would put slips of paper into a hat and took turns drawing one out. What was on the slip was your area to clean. Each was responsible for their bedrooms, meaning Naruto's was rarely clean. Laundry was considered community property. Each week they took turns at who did the laundry. Grocery shopping was a group event, which made Naruto happy because afterwards they went to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

One month before the end of school Gaara, Hinata and Naruto took a different path home and soon seen two boys standing in a field. The tall dark haired one had his hair in a low pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black shirt with the infamous Uchiha fan symbol on the back. In front of him was a boy the same age as our trio with shorter hair that stuck out in back. He was wearing a blue shirt with a matching symbol on the back.

Hinata got a big smile on her face as she recognized the two boys and began running towards them. Jumping, Hinata landed on the back of Itachi and said with a smile. "I found you".

"Hi Hinata" Itachi said in a slightly warmer than normal voice.

"Hey Hinata, where have you been" Sasuke asked the girl on his brothers back. "You no longer go to school with us. What's going on?" Sasuke had missed seeing his friend, and even more at school. Now he had no one to keep the fan girls away.

Letting go of Itachi, Hinata hopped down and gave Sasuke a hug also. "I got kicked out of the Hyuuga clan and disowned. Started going to public schools, finding my brother. Nothing major."

"WHAT" said Itachi and Sasuke at the same time? Even though Itachi was in ANBU he stayed out of any and all clan business that he could, but that didn't stop the rumors.

"It appears she knows them" Gaara said to Naruto walking towards where his sister was.

"Looks like it" Naruto said sadly catching the sight of Hinata hugging Sasuke. For some reason the act brought a slight pain to his chest.

Hey Hinata" Gaara said with Naruto standing next to him. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Itachi" Hinata said pointing to the older boy "and Sasuke Uchiha" she said pointing to the younger boy. "Itachi, Sasuke, this is my nii-san Gaara no Sabaku and our oldest friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"So the rumors were true" Itachi said softly looking at the trio in front of him. He had heard a vague rumor about Gaara and Hinata saving Naruto when he was younger, but didn't put much stock in rumors.

"So then if you don't live with the Hyuuga's anymore Hinata, where do you live?" Sasuke asked all concerned for his closest friend.

"I live and Gaara and Naruto of course." Hinata said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you two doing here?"

"First a question, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto" Itachi started. "Are you planning on going to Leaf High in the fall?"

Looking at the other two and seeing a nod Hinata turned to answer Itachi "we were planning on it."

Curling the ends of his lips into a small smile Itachi had thought of the perfect plan. He was going to make the Hyuuga's regret kicking Hinata out. For all that he knew of her, she was always a sweet, shy girl, but she was good for Sasuke. She even had him laughing occasionally. "I have an idea" Itachi started "Sasuke has decided to go to Leaf High in the fall also, so I was teaching him some chakra techniques. How about for now on we train together on my days off. That way the four of you will be evenly matched and prepared for the four years."

"Itachi" Gaara asked "why is it a four year school? If you excel are you able to skip grades?"

The eighteen year old Uchiha prodigy said "No, they are there for a reason. When the Shinobi Wars started, ninjas advanced in rank rapidly and soon they were dying fast. The Hokage and council decided that they didn't want the younger generation dieing, before growing up. They wanted the laws different."

"You know how the drinking age is eighteen. It's because that's when you can become a Chounin. To make the laws fair between the villagers and ninja's, no one can drink until they are eighteen. The Hokage said it was stupid that ninja's were old enough to die for their country but still not be old enough to drink, and refused service while villagers demanded the younger ninjas to protect them. Since then the laws have changed to what we have now. I passed under the new laws by a year." Itachi explained. "I had to do the four years of Leaf High and wear the uniforms, just like you four will."

"Makes sense" Naruto said adding to the conversation. "So when do you want us to start?" Inside Naruto was jumping up and down; he was going to be taught ninja skills by an actual ninja. He could wait.

"I have to leave for a mission tonight for the Hokage. I should return in a few days. We can start then." Itachi said before getting an idea. "Mom and Dad are gone for the night and I don't want to leave Sasuke alone. Can he stay the night with you three?"

"A friend of Hinata's is a friend of ours" Gaara said to the older Uchiha. "Sasuke can stay the night we can get to know each other better, especially since we will be training together."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to pull him along. "Come on Sasuke, you'll have fun."

"I will drop his clothes off later. Do not tell anyone I am training you. Not even Mom and Dad, Sasuke" Itachi said before disappearing into a whirl of leaves.

Naruto's fist tightened at the sight of Hinata holding Sasuke's hand. When she held Gaara's like that he was fine, but for some reason Sasuke was a different reason. '_Maybe she likes him.' _thought Naruto. _'Don't be silly she's just being nice. But if he hurts her I will kill him'. _

The Uzumaki, no Sabaku, apartment wasn't quite what Sasuke thought it would be. For one it was very clean for not having any parents live there. For another it was warm and inviting. Plants were growing on the window seal, and pictures were up showing the trio doing different things.

Itachi showed up after dinner and dropped off some clothes and a few scrolls that he wanted the group to study and also two Shogi boards. He explained he wanted the scrolls read and to find out who won how many games of Shogi.

The scrolls contained different exercises in chakra control like tree and water walking. There was also a few that didn't make any sense to the kids. It wasn't long though before the group was fast friends, although it seemed like a small rivalry was forming between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke thought Naruto was a loud idiot, and Naruto thought Sasuke was a stupid bastard. It didn't help they worked well together though once past their differences.

This was the night Neji's father died, causing Neji to get branded with the caged seal.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was beating on the four kids as they continued to run, ignoring the screaming of muscles in their legs. You could hear the splatter of the mud as they were pounding into the pavement. The rain did nothing to cool down the bodies of the sweating squad. It was almost hard to tell what sweat was and what was rain.

"MOVE IT MAGGOTS. YOU WANT TO BE NINJAS? WE WILL BE HERE ALL NIGHT MAGGOTS UNTIL YOUR LAPS ARE DONE! Itachi yelled at the group of runners. He couldn't help but smirk at the progress the group was making. One day they would thank him for this, but he just knew that it wouldn't be this one.

When Itachi had come back from his mission he tested the group on the information he left them to read. They had absorbed all the information that they could from the scroll and Itachi was impressed they had memorized it completely. He began to train the group completely in secret, even his own brother. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

He had outfitted the kids with special weights that absorbed chakra. They had to run with an extra hundred pounds on their bodies, twenty five on each wrist and ankle. The purpose: to increase speed without using chakra. If they can get faster using the weights without chakra, Itachi smiled and thought about how fast they would be without weights, with chakra.

In the few months that he had been training them he was impressed by how well they absorbed the information and yearned to learn new things. Looking over at the group he saw Hinata barely in the lead. The girl had taken to wearing her hair almost touching her shoulders but kept it pulled back by a sweat band as she ran with the group. She was obviously the smallest out of the group but they all thought they had something to prove. In Hinata's cause it was to stop being considered weak. Itachi figured she would crawl up by her nails if she needed to. She already refused to be treated differently then the boys, and every time he thought about the incident he got a growing respect for the twelve year old.

FLASHBACK

Hinata was on her hands and knees panting at the kick that was delivered to her stomach. Itachi was teaching them the basics of Tai Jutsu, and was not going easy on any of them. Hinata was no exception.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Naruto and Gaara yelled at Itachi. Sasuke just stood there in shock that his brother wasn't pulling punches with the future kunoichi.

"SHE'S A GIRL. YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS AND IF YOU DID YOU PULL BACK" Naruto yelled as Gaara was beginning to gather sand around him to attack Itachi with.

"STOP IT" Hinata screamed as she slowly pulled herself up first onto her knees, then wearily standing up. "PULLING PUNCHES WILL NOT HELP ME."

Softening his tone Naruto said "but you could be hurt. I don't want you to be hurt."

Happy that Naruto was worried about her, yet sad that he wanted her to be treated differently. Hinata shook her head and said "Do you think that the enemy would pull punches? My own family didn't so I don't expect the enemy to. I need to learn to protect myself. If I can't do it who will?"

"I will" Naruto said "and if I'm not Gaara and Sasuke will be."

"You will not always be there Naru-chan, and neither with Gaara and Sasuke. I promise to NEVER have to rely on a man for anything. If I can't do it myself, then I need to learn how to do it. I will not be considered weak because I am a female. If I achieve something it will be because of my skill and strength and not because they need more female ninjas." Hinata exclaimed getting into the basic Tai Jutsu stance again.

"AGAIN" Hinata screamed to Itachi as he got into a similar stance. Within moments Itachi began he attack on Hinata again, this time she was blocking better and even getting in a few hits of her own.

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something when he noticed that Gaara and Sasuke were each standing next to him. "She's got a point, Dobe" Sasuke said.

"We may not like it but you have to respect her decision, Naruto" Gaara said. "Hinata's always been hardheaded. She will get it, and she refuses to be treated differently. You got to respect that. Besides Itachi won't do anything to her he don't think she could handle."

Clenching his fists Naruto said "your right" as he took in the sights of Itachi and Hinata going blow for blow. Itachi could only smirk at Hinata's determination and decision.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke was next finally not beating the girl at running. At first he had a 'kunai up his ass' as Naruto put it but Itachi was glad that the kids like Sasuke for him and not for being an Uchiha. Things weren't easy for them though at the Uchiha complex. Sasuke and Itachi had to keep the training sessions a secret and it wasn't hard to see why.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke" Itachi said "I don't want mom and dad or rather anyone in the clan knowing I am training you guys alright. Can you promise me that?"

"Itachi" Sasuke asked hesitantly as they were heading home after staying with Hinata, Naruto and Gaara for those first few days. "Why don't you want them to know?"

"They will not like it, Sasuke" Itachi explained to his younger brother. "I can't tell you why, but we can not act any differently at home then we have been. We can not let them know."

"Alright Itachi, but you will still train us right?" Sasuke asked, glad he made new friends and hoped to be closer to his brother.

It wasn't until later that night did someone make slip about the 'demon, freak, and the disgrace' hanging out with an Uchiha. Hearing the negativity of the comments towards his friends, Sasuke could see why Itachi wanted to keep it a secret. After getting a promise not to associate with them without Itachi there to protect him, Sasuke began to find a new purpose.

END FLASHBACK

Itachi knew that Sasuke wanted a better relationship with him, and frankly Itachi wanted one also. He also wanted Sasuke to have a somewhat normal childhood. As long as their father concentrated on Itachi, Sasuke can have peace, and hopefully not have to grow up sooner then he needs to. Luckily it was beginning to fall into Sasuke's head. Sasuke was motivated by recognition and not from the villagers, but by his own family. He was going to make it that they didn't think he would need a protector, ever. He would be the protector, and Itachi was willing to help. Itachi wanted to smirk again at knowing Sasuke wasn't going to fit in his parents mold either.

Naruto, Itachi looked at the blonde with normally spiky hair that lost looked flat due to the rain and sweat, had also progressed nicely. Itachi's reasoning for training Naruto came when Itachi was in school. He had seen the way Naruto was treated and didn't like it. When he had become an ANBU, Itachi knew he could help Naruto without worrying about the repercussions. That was only a few months before Itachi started to train the kids.

FLASHBACK

"HEY DEMON" a villager screamed at Naruto. "HOW DO YOU FEEL KNOWING YOU ATTACKED THE VILLAGE? YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE AND NOW WE WILL KILL YOU!" The villager screamed at Naruto as he began running. Gaara wasn't with him that day, saying he didn't want ramen and wanted to read a book. Naruto went out without his best bud, and had forgotten to go a less traveled path when traveling alone.

Itachi hearing the commotion after heading home from a mission watched at Naruto ran turning left and then right trying to hide into an ally only to discover that it was blocked off. Naruto skidded to a stop upon realizing he was trapped and turned around to see that a crowd had gathered to watch the drunken villager attack Naruto.

Naruto tried to block repeatedly but to no avail. Getting tired of always being beaten on Naruto pulled back a fist and swung, hitting the villager on the face. Soon a cry was heard "the demon is attacking, kill him" as the crowd ran to attack Naruto only to be stopped by an ANBU member in full gear with blood still on his uniform with his mask firmly in place.

"You know the rules, leave him alone" Itachi said, being the ANBU member but still concealing his identity. "Take another step and I will be forced to kill you." The crowd heard this and began to leave slowly mumbling all the way. When the crowd had dispersed Itachi turned to Naruto and said "you can fight back you know. Sometimes it's the only way to get them to respect you." After seeing the determination in Naruto's eyes Itachi left jumping rooftop to rooftop heading home.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was there to become Hokage, apparently after that night being saved that became his goal. If he was Hokage then everyone would HAVE to respect him, no matter what, and in order to become Hokage he had to be the best ninja first. Naruto definitely had the determination to do it.

Gaara was another story, Itachi thought watching the boy with faint dark lines around his eyes showing lack of sleep. His red hair was plastered to his head but he was more quite then the rest of the group, making Sasuke seem like a loud mouth. It always seemed like he didn't have a care in the world and didn't care about anyone, but Itachi knew that that was true. He had proved it the day Hinata was attacked.

FLASHBACK

"Hey guys" a males voice said belonging to three boys in the Leaf High uniforms. "Will you look at this, a freaky redhead and the girl who hangs out with a demon? I heard she was so bad she got kicked out of her own clan. I saw we show her she doesn't need to hang out with losers." The males began crowding around Gaara and Hinata as they were heading back from the library.

"No thank you" Hinata said politely while gritting her teeth "I am quite happy where I am."

"That wasn't a request girly" one of the guys said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his chest.

"Leave me alone" Hinata said struggling to get free.

The boys started laughing until they felt a strong wave of killer intent hitting them. Turning to find the source their eyes widened slightly at Gaara with an evil smirk on his face. "I believe my sister said to leave her alone. I suggest you do that and leave" Gaara said looking at the boy holding Hinata straight in the eyes, causing a shiver to go down his back.

Slowly letting go of Hinata the boys decided to run off unsure of what Gaara would do to them with such a large source of killer intent. Itachi watched from a tree and smiled, glad he didn't have to step in, but wanted to assess Gaara's handling of the situation. When the boys had ran off Gaara and Hinata resumed their track back to the apartment.

END FLASHBACK

Gaara's goal, Itachi figured was to protect his sister no matter what, yet allowing her to try and defend herself first. If Gaara could harness all the power seeping off of him, then Itachi knew he would make good on his goal. As protective of Hinata as he was, Itachi was mildly surprised that he allowed Naruto around the girl. Itachi knew Naruto had a crush on Hinata and Itachi suspects that Gaara knows it also. Why he approves Itachi doesn't know, and as long as it doesn't interfere with training Itachi figures he doesn't care.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS, IT'S TIME FOR JUMPNG JACKS. I WANT A THOUSAND OF THEM AND I WANT TO HEAR SNAPPING PEOPLE." Itachi yelled as the group assumed the jumping jack position. "LETS COUNT THEM OUT SHALL WE" He finished as the group began moving as one slowly counting out each jumping jack making sure to smack the sides of their legs when they came down. Itachi had a good feeling about this group, until almost an hour later he began to feel the tingling feeling of being watched. When the group was done with the jumping jacks Itachi sent everyone home, with training resuming at six in the morning, the kids begin their first day of school in two weeks and Itachi wanted them on a schedule. With Sasuke, Itachi headed home trying to find the source of the observer.

"Man Itachi is a drill sergeant" Naruto said panting for breath next to an equally exhausted Hinata and Gaara.

"True" Hinata said "he may be tough but he is fair. He treats all of us equally even his brother. I think it's just Itachi's way of teaching, what about you Gaara?" Hinata asked her brother.

"I have to agree Hinata. He may seem like a drill sergeant wanting perfection, but he is getting us prepared the best way he knows how." Gaara said as they began walking slowly towards their apartment on the other side of town. "You heard him though, we have to meet at six tomorrow morning, so I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I want a bath." Hinata said slowly stretching her arms as she kept pace with her brother, trying to ignore the pain in her body. A good soak would do her sore body good, especially since she felt like she was cramping again. Hinata had started her period a few weeks ago and it caused a calamity in the house. Naruto thought she was dying when he saw the bloody sheets as it was his time to do laundry, and Hinata wanted to cry.

Hinata had learned about periods and everything years ago from her 'mother'. She had came across a tampon and asked what it was for. That day Hinata found out about the birds and the bees, scaring her so she couldn't sleep that night. Naturally when she was scared she went and talked to Gaara and told him about what she was told.

FLASHBACK

"So basically" a six year old Gaara said gulping "a woman will bleed for almost a week straight and will not die? But will be in a lot of pain and have mood swings? How can you bleed that much and not die?"

"I don't know" Hinata said equally shaking "it just doesn't seem natural. I don't want to bleed Gaara." Hinata said sobbing onto his shoulder. "What if I accidentally bleed to death?"

"You won't" Gaara said thinking about it "I mean if your going to bleed it must mean at that time you have too much blood. Don't worry I am sure we can find a cure someday."

"Yeah your right" Hinata said slowly cheering up.

END FLASHBACK

The day Hinata and Gaara got attacked heading home from the library was when they were borrowing books on menstruation and jutsu's to explain to Naruto with. They had forgotten that Naruto had no one to explain this stuff to him about. Naruto took it all in stride after passing out a few times at the visuals about the birds and the bees. That day forward though Hinata took over the laundry, she didn't want to die of embarrassment at the others knowing about her 'womanly problems'.

Tomorrow after training the group is going to turn in their applications for Leaf High. They were ready to become Ninja's.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHEN I SAID I WANTED YOU UP THOSE TREES. I MEANT TODAY LADIES" Itachi yelled watching the progress of the future ninjas. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET A BREAK NARUTO." Itachi yelled to the blonde laying on his back after falling from the tree. '_Maybe I should have let them remove the chakra restrictor bracelets'_ Itachi though. '_Nah they need to know how to do this while barely using any chakra. This control could save their lives someday. Wonder how they will feel when I increase their weights. Let's find out.' _

Moving through some hand signsItachi activated the weights on the kids' bodies, easily giving them another one hundred pounds of weight. Watching as the teens adjusted to climbing the trees with the extra weight Itachi saw as our favorite blonde ninja was about to say something. Cutting him off before a word was said Itachi said. "Shut it Naruto we're ninjas not the girl scouts. Life's not fair, now get over it and get up those trees." Ignoring the mad look Naruto was giving him Itachi watched their progress. _'They are coming along nicely'_ Itachi thought. _'They will definitely be prepared for the world. If only I was allowed to oversee their training. Damn why did this have to happen? I should be here to be able to protect them.'_

FLASHBACK

A sweaty and bloody Itachi made his was to the men's locker rooms after dismissing his ANBU team, telling them he will drop off the mission report before going home. Stepping out of his clothes, dropping them onto a heap on the floor Itachi grabbed his bath supplies and headed to the showers, thankful to always keep a set of clean clothes in his locker. Walking into the group shower section Itachi began washing his hair feeling the tension leave his along with the grime. Soothing his muscles along with his worries Itachi let the hot water calm him, making him vaguely aware that someone walked in to take a shower also.

"Hey Itachi, tough mission?" a voice asked in the steam filled room.

Recognizing the voice as one of his only friends Itachi could only reply "hn."

After a year of knowing Itachi, the newcomer knew the different answers 'hn' was said to portray. "Yeah I know same here. They really don't want to respect us because of our age." The voice said turning to Itachi revealing wet, hair that could only be considered silver.

"It should get better Kakashi" Itachi answered as he began scrubbing his pale skin so he would look presentable when he got home. "Although you have been doing this longer than I have" Itachi said rinsing off watching the suds make its way to the drain in the middle of the room.

Kakashi was lucky in a way while Itachi was not. Kakashi entered school a year earlier than Itachi and quickly graduated. At fourteen Kakashi graduated from Leaf High and within a month his team had made Chounin. He passed the Jounin exams at sixteen and became an ANBU caption not long after. Itachi on the other hand started school a year later than most because his mom didn't want her 'baby' to head off the school yet. Luckily for Itachi his mom gave birth to Sasuke before the next school year allowing him to go.

Itachi had proved gifted at school and very level headed but by then it was too late. Sarutobi had passed the age laws. Itachi had to complete all four years of Leaf High and then wait the two years for the Chounin Exams. At eighteen Itachi took the exams and made the most rapid rank jump in history. Within three months he made ANBU captain making him the second youngest captain in years. With Kakashi and Itachi begin the youngest it was natural they had a rivalry.

In their case though it wasn't what it seemed. It was by accident that Itachi found out Kakashi had the sharringan, his families' bloodline. When he heard the story about his cousin Obito's, sacrifice Itachi figured if Obito liked him then he can't be that bad. Itachi knew that Kakashi would be killed for possessing a sharringan eye, though it was given as a gift. Explaining the dangers of letting the Uchiha clan know about the possession, Kakashi began to leave it covered until needed. The two soon began training together to help Kakashi learn the secrets of the sharringan. In truth Kakashi became more like family to him than most of his clan, outside of his mother and Sasuke.

"I see you dumb-ass cousin, Shisui is still keeping tabs on you." Kakashi said as he lathered up his back scrubber to get clean. There were a few rules to abide by in the men's shower. Never take a shower next to another man if another one was open. One space apart at least. Two, never ask another man to wash your back, you just might get more than you bargained for. Kakashi had the misfortune to see a newbie break those rules and learned the '10,000 years of pain' jutsu. He made sure to pass on the knowledge to Itachi. "Might want to be careful teaching the kids" Kakashi knew all about it as he was on rounds when he came across them practicing. It didn't take much to make him keep quite just the newest addition of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

His father and the rest of the clan were becoming corrupt even if they were the military police in Konoha. They were supposed to keep ninjas in check as well as civilians. Things never turn out like they are supposed to. Shisui was Itachi's older cousin by a year, and was anything but a friend. To everyone else in the clan he acted like he thought of Itachi as a younger brother. To the select few (Itachi, Sasuke and now Kakashi) they knew better. Shisui was always really jealous of what Itachi had being the heir of the clan. Shisui was considered a genius by Uchiha standards until Itachi usurped him in a mock-fight, with his sharringan activating at a young age.

"I can tell he's around. So far he hasn't caught me training them yet. When he does they will be hell to pay." Itachi said shutting off the water and wrapping the towel around his waist. "Meet me outside of the complex at eight; we got a bar to hit." Itachi said walking out after getting confirmation from Kakashi.

It wasn't so much that Kakashi and Itachi drank it was just they had a 'rivalry' to keep up. These types of games allowed the Uchiha clan to allow Itachi to see Kakashi outside of work. If there was one thing the Uchiha's strived on, it was a rivalry.

Getting dressed and dropping off his mission report Itachi meet Sasuke at the training grounds with Gaara, Hinata and Naruto waiting. Once there he ran them through training and drills, attempting to teach them all they needed to survive. These were the kids his clan looked down on, even his own brother and Itachi was bound to prove his family wrong. When the group was almost done training Itachi heard the softest rustling of leaves knowing he had been watched. Breaking the group Itachi release them and headed home hoping to stop the fighting before the kids walked Sasuke home.

Walking towards the compound Itachi could tell something was going wrong. Something in his gut just said that danger was coming. When the wind changed direction, Itachi smelt the smell of fresh blood coming from the direction he was headed and ran. Entering the compound Itachi was shocked, blood and bodies were everywhere. No matter where he looked there was more blood and bodies. Screaming was heard coming from the end of the road, where Itachi knew his families home was located. Making his way there he heard a girls scream behind him and knew it to be Hinata.

Stepping into the house carefully, Itachi pulled a kunai out of his pouch and began to search the rooms for an enemy. In the last room his blood ran cold. In the middle of the floor was his father, dead from having his neck sliced as he was bleeding all over the floor. His mother was screaming standing over the body of his father Itachi watched as she was pierced from behind in an upwards angle, skewing her as she was a shish kabob.

Stepping into the room Itachi saw, which the evil person was that, killed his family. There covered in blood and using Itachi's spare katana was who looked to be Itachi Uchiha with a maniac grin on his face. Laughing evilly at his deed and the anger in Itachi's eyes, the other Itachi only said "surprise" as he dropped the hedge revealing Shisui.

"Why" asked Itachi shaking in anger. Vaguely hearing the muffled voices behind the door, Itachi was glad they had managed to hide their chakra in time, and would be longer be detected.

"I told your family you were training the demon and his pathetic friends, with your brother and he didn't believe me. Even with solid proof he didn't believe me. In his eyes and the eyes of the clan, the prodigy Itachi Uchiha can do no wrong. I'm tired of it. That should have been my title and this should be my clan. And with your dead I will obtain the ultimate technique of the Uchiha clan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, now die Itachi" Shisui said as he raised the katana to hit the steamed ANBU caption.

Without activating his sharingan Itachi began to walk the walls appearing to use no chakra at all. In a crouching position Itachi soon formed the hand signs and began he fireball technique. Shisui seeing what he was doing went to strike him but Itachi moved out of the way. Shisui began swinging the katana recklessly pouring more and more chakra into the blade to extend the length. Itachi watching what was happening began to dodge gracefully, as if using to energy, which he wasn't. Itachi soon had an opening as he kicked Shisui outside. Doing two handsigns Itachi stopped and it seemed like nothing had happened, until he stepped outside. Going through the handsigns again Itachi then took a deep breathe and said "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" releasing the biggest fireball anyone has seen. Shisui was caught in the flame as it moved out to over the lake where it finally dissolved leaving the charred, dead body of Shisui Uchiha.

Sensing the presence following him Itachi was surprised to see that Kakashi was there with the kids ready to die for them if needed. Smiling with relief Itachi all of a sudden felt like he had a cleaver stuck in his head as he gripped his head in pain. Within minutes he was asleep.

Waking up to a cold, white room Itachi tried to move but found himself tied down onto the bed. Opening his eyes Itachi seen he was in the prisoners ward of the hospital, unsure of what was going on Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Sarutobi entering the room.

With a deep sigh Sarutobi began "you put me in a bit of a predicament Itachi Uchiha. I have already heard what really happened from Kakashi Hayate and the kids you were training. Even your own brother stands by the story that Shisui killed your family. The problem is Shisui was hedged into a copy of you telling them you were mad at your family and want revenge. None of the villagers will believe in your innocence."

"What shall I do?" Itachi asked his voice sore from the fireball.

"I have a mission for you Itachi" Sarutobi started. "There is a group being started called the Akatsuki. Konoha needs information on them. I can't get a hold of anyone else to find out information. Officially you will be a missing ninja of Konoha, but unofficially your will still be an ANBU caption making money off the mission. While you are gone I will see what I can do to clean up the mess Shisui started. It might be years before you can come back Itachi" Sarutobi said sadly.

Thinking this over Itachi said "I have a few demands then. First off, I was Sasuke to either live with his friends or by himself. He will not be allowed to be entered into an arranged marriage or anything of the sort. Two, I want those four on the same Genin Team at the end of school; I don't care how you do it just do it. Three, I want Kakashi to lead that team. I don't care if you make it an ANBU assignment he is the only one left with a Sharingan eye and Sasuke needs to learn its secrets. Four, I will leave training materials for them. On them will be a summoning scroll, in it will have a clone of me to train them. I have three dozen done and will send more at a later time. Keep all people away from the abandoned training grounds, even ANBU so I can finish training my team in peace."

Seeing that Itachi was finished Sarutobi thought this over for several minutes weighing his options. Not really seeing a down side Sarutobi said "Agreed. Let me bring the kids in here so you can say goodbye."

Standing up and releasing Itachi from the restraints the Hokage made his way to the door and opened it bringing the kids into the room.

"I have something to say to you" Itachi said to the group. "I am going on a long term mission but this doesn't mean you can slack off, any of your" Itachi said eyeing Naruto. "First off I want you guys to promise me to never show your true selves to anyone but each other, and only in the privacy of your own home. This is for your benefit. That way people will always misjudge you and you can use that to your advantage.

First off Hinata, you've grown wonderfully in the time I have been training you. You're bold, brave and not afraid to speak your mind. Therefore, you will act shy, timid and have a stutter even if you can. Act like you have no confidence in yourself and people will always underestimate you. That way when they least expect it you can kick their asses at how well you played your role."

Stopping to take a drink Itachi rested a few moments before continuing "Naruto, while we all know better I need you to be loud and obnoxious. State the obvious. I want you to be the class clown, like you have no skills. In a fight this will save your life. They will be thinking you're too much of an idiot to take seriously and then smack them stupider then you were acting.

Gaara, Sasuke I want you to be the coldest bastards that ever walked the face of the planet. I want to see glares that would freeze a person in fear. I want to see non-joiners, and for you to appear as loners. When in private act as you always do and remember to smile. Don't forget to keep bastards away from Hinata, remember family sticks together and you are all you guys have left. Hyuuga's have always been related to Uchiha's no matter how distant and Gaara's mother was a Hyuuga. Enjoy the family while you can.

Sasuke I want you to take it one step further and to act like you hate me for killing off the clan. We all know I didn't do it but it needs to be done. This will keep our secret safe. Form a rivalry more so with Naruto and act like your better then him, that way you can train together without others realizing you are friends. It helped Kakashi and I many a times. Take care of each other." Itachi said giving the kids a hug before grabbing his ninja gear and jumping out the window to begin his mission, leaving behind four crying kids and a trying not to cry Kakashi and Sarutobi.

School started a week later with the kids having their 'new' personalities in check. There are four classrooms of first years that don't intermingle. The only people of interest their class room was Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. True to their word the four began to act like a family and even went as far as to scrub off the blood of Sasuke's family home.

END FLASHBACK

Flicking off the imaginary lint off of his new black cloak with red clouds on it, Itachi smirked. '_They really pulled through for each other' _Itachi thought. '_As I said families must stick together. They will get through whatever the world throws at them. They took everything I said to heart. Looking at Naruto's new orange jumpsuit'_ Itachi shuddered and thought '_maybe too much. Glad they wear uniforms and they only have t_o act weak until they are Chounin's. _Then I should know what that snake bastard is planning. Hmm, I should have them read Konoha and it's traitors along with the bingo book for tomorrow. I need tactics on how they will handle things.'_

"Alright kids your released" Itachi said as the last of the group made it to the top of the tree. "I have reading I want done by morning practice, and remember good grades in school or I stop teaching. I want tactics on different people in the book 'Konoha and its Famous Traitors'. Who knows we might even find yours truly in there. Also read the new bingo book and memorize it. You will eventually run into these people, so remember what they do. Tomorrow we begin water walking. Good night." Itachi's clone said as it disappeared out of sight, bringing the fresh memories to the meditating Uchiha sitting by a lake waiting for his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Breakfast is ready" Hinata yelled from the kitchen, as she untied the apron from around her waist. Without turning around Hinata was able to tell who had entered the kitchen first, by their modes of transportations. Hearing the movement of wind threw a desert Hinata knew that it was Gaara. The cackling of electricity the followed was Sasuke. Turning around, and hanging her apron on the rack Hinata sat at the table as she watched as her twin and 'brother' materialize using chakra.

The only one who preferred to just walk in was running from the bathroom into his bedroom where he got dress in a hurry. Opening the door Naruto walked out in his famous orange tracksuit, but wasn't able to get more than two steps before he tripped over the towel he dropped on the floor. The three that was waiting at the table had a small smile on their faces at Naruto's 'accident'. Standing up and brushing himself off, Naruto quickly made it to the table so everyone could eat.

"How many more scrolls left do we have?" Gaara asked Hinata as he began drinking his milk looking to his sister expectedly.

"Four" Hinata answered after wiping her face off before answering. "I wonder how we will get more?" she asked before taking a bite of a muffin that she grabbed from the middle of the table.

"Has anyone heard anything from Itachi, or even Kakashi about his whereabouts?" Sasuke asked with his face in a frown as he went to grab more eggs from the dish before Naruto could eat them all.

"You know if we heard anything we would tell you" Naruto answered before drinking his orange juice.

"What shall we do today after work?" Hinata asked before drinking the rest of her hot tea.

"Training this morning was tough" Sasuke answered putting his glass down before putting his elbows on the table. Crossing his fingers in front of him Sasuke brought his mouth down to his hands in which Naruto calls his 'brooding' pose. It may look like Sasuke is brooding, but in actuality he is actually contemplating something.

"Even by Uchiha standards Itachi was tough. Itachi always taught us that we also must have outside interest besides such training and being ninja. Something to help us relax from a tough battle, and so far it has worked. Hinata you for example" Sasuke said looking at one end of the table and looked at the lavender eyed girl.

"You took up gardening and making medicinal creams. With study, trial and error, and plenty of test subjects you can heal just about anything with your creams. Every time you are in the garden we planted out back or even working on a new cream you just seem calmer."

"That's true" Hinata said "Gaara, here took up architectural design, so he can build things. How else did we get the green house build so I can grow our fruits and vegetables? I personally just think he likes to beat us by playing with his sand." Hinata joked with a small smile at her smirking red-haired twin.

"Like you don't try to drown anything I build Hinata" Gaara picked. "Naruto, like you though has a green thumb, but instead of being able to grow food for us to eat he has to grow houseplants. Right Gilbert" Gaara asked, looking directly at the very healthy spider plant in the kitchen window. "It doesn't help he gives them all

"You mean OUR bedroom" Sasuke replied. "You forget I share a room with you. How did you win the short straw I'll never know?"

"Ahh you love me and you know it" Naruto answered before giving a big grin with his hand behind his head. "At least I don't do home repair and renovation, is that what it's called. Fixing the sink and holes in the walls?"

"Someone had to learn it" Sasuke answered "if someone wasn't such a dobe I wouldn't need to fix broken things around the place." Actively Sasuke was acting like he was mad, but in truth the other three knew he liked to fix things. He was slowly fixing the Uchiha complex piece by piece.

"Speaking of which" Hinata said bring the attention away from a hostile situation. "I think the tub leaks can you look at it?"

"Sure" Sasuke said, "I will before I get to work."

"What time is it?" Hinata asked frantically before looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh man I'm late, Ayaka will kill me" Hinata said jumping up and grabbing her coat with her keys in it before heading out the door.

"I better check out the bathroom" Sasuke said standing up and making his way to the bathroom. Hoping the leak would be an easy fix.

Naruto began to look frantic until he noticed the chart on the wall. Following his gaze Gaara saw that it was his day for kitchen clean up duty. Letting out the sigh of relief he didn't know he had been hold Naruto stood up and said. "I had better get to work also. School starts in two weeks so we won't be able to save up as much. See you when I get home" Naruto said after checking his pockets to make sure he has his keys. "Later" he said as he went out the door.

"All we should need is some caulk" Sasuke said walking back into the kitchen. "I can pick that up on my way home from work. See you when I get home Gaara" Sasuke said as he left the apartment to his part-time job.

With a sigh Gaara stood up, cleared off the table and started the dishes. Today for once was his day off and he had hoped to spend it with the others. Cleaning up the kitchen mess and vacuuming the floor Gaara soon found himself with nothing to do. Grabbing his keys after making sure his gourd was still in his room Gaara began to wonder aimlessly around Konoha.

'_Itachi is making training tougher and tougher'_ thought Gaara. _'But we would never be this strong if it wasn't for him. Climbing the trees without any hands or chakra wasn't easy. Then the walking up a waterfall, against the current wasn't fun. We all almost drowned a couple of times.' _Gaara thought with a small smirk.

'_Teaching us our elements were fun, until he trained enough that we can travel by way of the elements. I feel bad for Sasuke and Naruto though. They were proven to have two strong elements. Since Sasuke's family was known to have the fire element, Itachi was surprised to find that he was also proficient with lightening. Since fire jutsu's are so easy for him he has to move by lightening now, but only at home or at training. Naruto has the wind affinity and also fire control. Naruto gets to travel with leaves,'_ Gaara thought while frowning.

'_Hinata and I both only have one element we are really proficient in. Mine I can understand with Earth, since I can control sand, and am originally from Suna. Hinata on the other hand was born with me in Suna also but it seems that she has a water affinity. Maybe go got it from Mom though?_' Gaara though. '_Maybe she looks like her why I look like dad. We don't really look like twins too much.'_

**That would be my doing,'** 'Shukaku answered in a scratchy yet gruff voice from inside of Gaara's head. Hearing the voice suddenly in his head Gaara had to keep from jumping. Over time it seems that Shukaku was trying to talk to Gaara causing him to loose sleep. Naruto and Hinata were luck their demons haven't awoken yet, but when Naruto's does Shukaku has a few words to say to him about leaving his sister at the alter.

'_And why would that be Shukaku'_ Gaara wondered on the outskirts of the village.

'**The more I influence you the more you change. Nothing really too bad just more subtle, like I had dark rims around my eyes and now you will also. No more talking I want to kill something.' **Shukaku finished.

Hearing Shukaku wanting to kill something was of no surprise to Gaara since he first started to hear him. The only time he seemed to have any reprieve was if Hinata was within a hundred feet of him. Not wanting to hear Shukaku's blood thirsty rambling Gaara went to the grocery store where he and Hinata worked. Jumping onto the roof as to not alert him self to attention Gaara sat on top of the brick colored roof as he waited for Hinata's shift to end.

Out of necessity the four of them had to get jobs to pay bills. While that technically wasn't supposed to be possible with them attending Leaf High, Hokage Sarutobi made an exception. The four of them had refused to allow anyone else to pay their bills. As long as they maintained their grades through Leaf High, Sarutobi will allow them to work.

It had taken Gaara and Naruto a while to get a job. Hinata was polite acted shy to everyone, unless at home so no one wanted to deny her. The lady at the grocery store was more than willing to hire Hinata as a cashier. She really didn't want to hire Gaara but Hinata told her they came as a set. Gaara was quickly made stock boy, which kept him away from a couple of the villagers who thought he was cute. Sasuke got off lucky because everyone wanted the 'last Uchiha' to work for their store. Sasuke had chosen the lumber store, because women and girls were less likely to go in there. At fourteen Sasuke had already had a major fan club. Naruto got a job at the Ichiraku's being the only place that would hire him.

Gaara wasn't sitting there long when a member of the ANBU corps appeared next to him. "Gaara no Sabaku, the Hokage requests your presence." The ANBU member said not really meaning that it was a request. Gaara knew it was more of a demand than anything, but Hokage Sarutobi always tried to be polite until you didn't follow his orders.

Standing up and wiping off his butt with his hands Gaara nodded to the ANBU messenger signaling that he was ready to go. Quickly the two began jumping across the rooftops, only stopping when they reached Hokage Tower. There Gaara began the familiar climb up the numerous stairs leading to the main floor where the Hokage's office was. '_I wonder why he wants to see me and without the others' _Gaara wondered, but his wondering was cut short when the ANBU guards at the door opened the door allowing Gaara inside. Quickly behind him they shut the door making sure that no one was to bother them.

Hokage Sarutobi was sitting at his desk in his formal Hokage robes. Gaara knew then that whatever Sarutobi had to say to him was going to be important and official. "Gaara" Sarutobi said smoking his pipe, waving his hand to the empty seat in front of him "take a seat."

Taking a big puff of his pipe Sarutobi explained. "Gaara, earlier today we had a visit from the Kazekage of Suna. I am pretty sure you might have an idea what it was about. Your father has demanded that you return to Suna. Failure to do so is not an option. He already said he would declare war on Konoha if we refused. He demands that you return at the end of the week. That leaves you five days left. He did say you could only bring one person with you back to Suna. I will leave that up to you, whom you would like to take. I shall meet you Thursday at the gates when you leave. I'm sure you have to tell the others" Sarutobi said as he dismissed the red-haired boy.

'_I have to go back to Suna??'_ Gaara thought. '_I knew I was from there but what will happen to the others. Who will keep all of the guys from Hinata at school? Oh god I don't want to leave but I have no choice. Hinata is going to flip out._

Looking at the sun's position in the sky Gaara didn't realize he was out so late. He was stuck in his thoughts that much. '_The others will be at the house when I get back. I had better go and tell them.'_ Gaara thought with a frown.

Slowly Gaara began the walk home but found him self getting slower and slower as he neared his house. It wasn't until he was outside of the door hearing the laughter inside that he wanted to cry. Composing him, and calming his emotions Gaara strengthened his clothes. With a deep breathe he opened the door to the apartment to see what was so funny.

Looking around Gaara soon seen Naruto hanging upside down, his feet tied up in a rope. Shaking his head Gaara figured Naruto must have been trying to swipe food while Hinata was cooking again. Normally Hinata let Naruto do whatever he wanted but messing in her kitchen was where she drew the line. Seeing Naruto hanging upside down Gaara figured he must have gotten off lucky. Usually Hinata used the wooden spoon that the boys affectionately named 'wooden spoon of doom'.

Under Itachi's training the boys have been hit and beaten will all kinds of weapons but for some reason the wooden spoon, hurt the worst, or maybe it was just the fact that Hinata was the one wielding it that made it hurt worse. For some unknown reason or other, that wooden spoon hurt like hell, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of it. Especially since Naruto and Sasuke tried to burn it one time and it didn't even singe. Something just wasn't right about that spoon. Gaara figured Naruto got off lucky hanging from his feet instead.

Naruto who had been asking to be let down to both Hinata and Sasuke stopped when he saw Gaara. Gaara walked over and released the rope holding Naruto's feet as he feel on the floor.

"My savior" Naruto said with fake tears in his eyes. Seeing that Gaara wasn't going for the act Naruto asked. "What's wrong Gaara; I usually get at least a smirk from that."

Hearing that Gaara was home and not in a good mood brought both Sasuke and Hinata into the room to see what was up. Standing in front of him Gaara saw the three people who meant the world to him.

Sasuke was getting taller and gradually loosing the baby fat in his face. His hair was a little longer but still spiked in the back. He still chooses to wear either a dark blue or black shirt with the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed. His pants though very from white or black though depending on his mood, although when he's going incognito he wears stuff totally different. Only around the house will he wear different clothes that no one would expect of him. For instance while his favorite color is blue most would never expect him to wear blue plaid pants with little smiley faces on them.

Naruto was taller also but still a little shorter than Sasuke, yet taller than Gaara. His blonde hair was still as spiky and unruly as ever but at least he kept it out of his eyes. Outside in public as Itachi requested he went around wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and acted like an idiot. At home or around the others he wore little orange and was actually very observant and intelligent. He was still an occasional idiot but this time it wasn't on purpose, he just had some 'dumb moments'. You would also say it's like a brain freeze, but thankfully it wasn't often. While in public Naruto acted too trusting, in actuality he was a very cautious person. You don't have death threats your whole life and not be.

Hinata was standing there with her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with her arms crossed with the 'wooden spoon of doom' in her hand. Her normally smiling face lost all trace of a smile when she saw my stance. Hinata was about an inch shorter that Gaara was yet her lavender eyes still had a slight blue hint surrounding her normally pupil less appearing eyes. It has been rumored between the boys that the blue surrounding her lavender iris's flashed red when she was mad. Luckily that wasn't very often. Out in public Hinata acted very shy, and even stuttered, trying to act shy by hiding in her jacket. She had the appearance that you just wanted to protect her.

The truth couldn't be further than that. She was loud, outspoken, and able to hold her own in a fight. She refused to have others fight for her. At school her shy nature had had many of males wanting to date her. Thankfully the 'boys' were able to keep them at bay and even scared some off while Hinata acted ignorant to all of it. If it wasn't for her promise to Itachi, Hinata would have showed them the new meaning of pain.

"I have something to tell you" Gaara said with a frown. "I just found out from the Hokage, that my father wants me back in Suna by Sunday. I can only bring one person with me. If I refuse to go, Suna will declare war on Konoha. I won't be able to finish school with you. I..HINATA" Gaara screamed moving towards his sister.

Hinata eyes had widened as Gaara began to explain what his new was. When he mentioned about Suna going to war with Konoha Hinata felt her face whiten more than her normal pale complexion allowed. When he finally got to not being able to finish school with them, Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"HINATA" three voices cried as the young girl fell to the ground in a heap. '_Gaara's leaving. Gaara's gone. No more Gaara. My brother won't be around anymore. Cruel joke'_ was running repeatedly in the young girls head, until cruel joke was heard last. Figuring that was what it was Hinata was mad. Opening her eyes she had seen the faces of three concerned faces until she focused on the redhead shaking her.

As Hinata was standing up the others were going to come closer until they felt a tingling in their neck. Naruto's and Sasuke's faces whitened as they realized the amount of killer intent radiating off of the normally calm girl. They slowly began to breathe normally when they realized that it wasn't directed at them but at Gaara. Slowly backing away until they were flush against the wall Sasuke and Naruto quickly went through hand signs activating a sound barrier around the apartment to not alert the neighbors.

Even though the apartment was bought and paid for since it was technically a 'condo community' if they have enough violations they can be forced to move, although they wouldn't get as much selling their place as they would have before. Complaints were coming pretty steadily for a while until Sarutobi asked what the complaints were and found them to be baseless.

When the manager of the complex tried to enter into the condo while the teens were at school to look for paraphernalia, he was shocked many times by a trap the teens had set. When the manager went to complain to Hokage Sarutobi himself, all Sarutobi had to say was 'what do you expect they are training to become ninjas. Be thankful that's all you received. Others have been known to cause death breaking into a ninja's house.'

Now the only way they can be kicked out is if Hokage Sarutobi agrees they have enough complaints. So far they had been pretty careful and didn't want any more unnecessary complaints, thus them placing up the sound barrier. Once the sound barrier was in place Naruto went into a crouch on the ground and Sasuke did the same on the ceiling. Swiftly going through more hand signs the two slammed their hands on there respected places and watched as padding began to cover the floor, roof and walls. Jumping down next to Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto nodded to each other and each went to a separate corner to step in if needed.

"What kind of cruel joke is this?" Hinata asked barely through her clenched teeth. The waves of killer intent had even Gaara stepping back. "Why would you say something like that Gaara?" Hinata asked. "Are you trying to get me upset?" Hinata took a step closer to Gaara and began to raise her wooden spoon that she had in hand. Taking another step closer Gaara found himself taking a step back to try to get away from his angry twin. Stepping away again Gaara stopped when he hit the soft padding covering the walls.

Sighing with relief, that Naruto and Sasuke were quick to put up protection around the house Gaara almost began to relax until he found the spoon under his nose. Waving the spoon around like she didn't know it was in her hands, as Hinata used her hands to convey how angry she was. '_Dunk, dunk, side step. Glad it's not me'_ was the thoughts running through Naruto and Sasuke's minds, as they watched Gaara skillfully avoid getting hit with the wooden spoon.

Finally having enough Gaara said "Hinata." Seeing that he wasn't getting through to her Gaara took a deep breath before shouting "HINATA ENOUGH." Hinata in shock stopped her spoon waving and looked at her brother in shock. Usually when Gaara yelled it wasn't directed at her. Placing a hand on each sides of Hinata's shoulder Gaara pulled her into a hug saying "it's not a joke. I have to leave, I don't want to but I have to."

Hearing her twins' proclamation Hinata's eyes began to tear up and soon she was sobbing onto her brothers' shoulder. Wrapping her arms tightly around Gaara, Hinata began to cry out all the fear and anger she felt at Gaara leaving. It wasn't long before Hinata's anger died out as she was left with the occasional hic-up and a runny nose. Pulling her away from him Gaara handed Hinata the tissue that Sasuke had handed to him to allow her to blow her nose. With a resounding honk, her nose was clear but she couldn't do anything about the redness of her eyes and surrounding skin. A crying woman was never an attractive thing. Who ever said they were was obviously lying.

Sitting Hinata at the table Naruto soon brought a mug of hot chocolate and placed it in front of the upset girl hoping to calm her down.

"So what are you going to do?" Hinata asked between sniffles. Slowly she began drinking her hot chocolate as the boys sat at the table also grabbing their own mug. Whether they liked it or not they were all involved in Gaara's decision.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked wondering to which question his sister wanted an answer to. Was it who are you going to take? Are you going to rebel? Is there something we can do? While all of these questions may not have been answered, Gaara knew that Hinata was at least thinking of this.

"What I mean is what are you going to do? Is there anything we can do? Who are you going to take?" Hinata asked rambling off the questions Gaara was just thinking.

Taking a sip of his cocoa also Gaara sighed then said "no there is nothing we can do. I don't want Konoha to get into a war because of my actions. Who do you guys think I should take?"

"Hinata" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time then proceeded to give each other death glares.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"She's your twin dude" Naruto said done giving Sasuke a death glare. "While Sasuke and I think of you as family, she actually is."

"He's got a point Gaara" Sasuke says in his 'brooding' pose. "When ever you move to somewhere different, you're going to want someone familiar there. I would think that you would want your sister there. Personally I would love to go just for the experience, but I would never do that to the two of you."

"Sasuke is right Gaara" Naruto said agreeing with his dark haired counterpart. "I think it would be a great training experience but really we wouldn't separate you two. No training is worth that. Whatever family you have you should always keep them close. Sasuke and I will be fine. Suna's what only three days away. I am sure we can get together sometimes."

What do you think Hinata?" Gaara asked his silent sister. While he really valued his friends' opinions he really wanted Hinata's most.

"What makes you think you could leave without me" Hinata said with a small smile, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. Getting up and rinsing off her glass Hinata said "we have a lot of things to pack. Plus we have training in the morning. We should get to bed." Hinata said as she made her way to her bedroom.

"She will be alright, just give her some time" Gaara told his two concerned friends. "She is right though. We do have training in the morning and Itachi's clone is not forgiving. We can discuss this later." Rinsing his cup off also Gaara entered his bedroom to attempt to sleep, which was beginning to come harder and harder for him.

Seeing the concerned look on Naruto's face Sasuke said "they will be fine dobe. Like you said Suna is only three days away. We're ninja's it happens." Sasuke got up and began walking to the room he and Naruto shared. "See you in the morning dobe."

'_They were my first friends'_ Naruto thought. '_I don't want them to leave. Then all I will have left is Sasuke. Sasuke's great and all but he's no Hinata and Gaara. Oh God we're going to learn how to cook.'_ Naruto thought with horror as he made his way into his bedroom. Without changing his clothes he climbed into his bed after seeing Sasuke already in his on the other side of the room. '_The time will go by too fast'_ thought Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

The few days that Gaara and Hinata had left before they were suppose to leave were soon over; after they finally decided they would only pack their clothes for now and send for the rest. Thursday morning after practice using the last of the scrolls Itachi had left was hard. They just had weapons training, and Itachi was a stickler for profession. He didn't allow any bloodline limits to be used at all. He wanted it done by hard work. That way even if you lose the ability to activate your bloodline, you will not be caught off-guard.

Soon the four were at the gates looking awkwardly at each other. Gaara with his arms crossed and gourd on his back. On the underside of his gourd though was a scroll with his clothes packed in. Gaara wore loose fitting clothing trying to not look like a ninja and more like traveler carrying his supplies in his gourd. Hinata was trying not to cry with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and pulling herself closer into her huge jacket. On her back though was a bag carrying her clothes and some food to travel with. With her big jacket Hinata looked to weak to be anything but a traveler, those who knew her knew otherwise though. Hinata was not to be trifled with.

Naruto and Sasuke stood off to the side not really sure what to do. Were they supposed to hug them, but if they did do they just hug Hinata or both. Would that help or hinder the image they were told to portray from Itachi, or would it be alright in this instance. Luckily for the boys though Hokage Sarutobi decided to show at this time and noticing the awkwardness of their stance Sarutobi knew what to do.

"Give them a hug good-bye, by order of the Hokage" Sarutobi said and they threw into a group hug. A few tears were spent and many goodbyes were given. Promises to write and visit were also given but they all knew they were hollow promises. With the schedule Itachi kept them on and between work and school. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When the group finally broke apart Sarutobi shook hands with both Gaara and Hinata saying "the doors to Konoha will always be open to you. It is a sad day when we will loose such good shinobi as you two, but I am sure we will all run into each other again. Travel safely" he concluded as Hinata and Gaara made their way out of the gates. With a small wave they were gone, walking in the direction towards Suna.

"Will they really be alright Old Man?" Naruto asked the Hokage standing next to him.

"I'm sure they will be Naruto. They have great friends here in Konoha they can always count on. What more can they want?" Sarutobi asked, although he knew then answer. They wanted to stay there. "I must get back to work. If you guys need anything, even to talk you can always come to me alright." With a small wave Sarutobi began the walk back to Hokage Tower.

Gaara and Hinata began the slow walk to Suna the silence between them saying everything they wanted to say but couldn't. Gaara was torn between leaving his village and taking his sister who he knew was in love with Naruto, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Hinata didn't want to say anything because even though she would miss the others, Gaara really was her only family left. Her biological father she didn't know. Her adopted father hated her and she was sure the Kazekage would also once he knew about her. But not matter what, no matter how much they might hate her, she would still go just to be with Gaara. While he may not always be the best brother he was the only one she had, and she planned on keeping him.

A day's walk from Suna, just before entering the desert they began to feel unfamiliar presences. Up until now they had had no trouble at all with people thinking them lowly travelers. They kept their chakras hidden and with the chakra resisters on they appeared normal to most people.

"Are you sure this is the Kazekage's son? He looks kind of weak. Plus he's traveling with a girl." A voice asked hiding behind a tree.

"Think about it if the Kazekage is that strong how strong do you think his son will be. If he joins us we will be unstoppable. Kill the girl and make him join us. With Suna on our side Konoha will fall, and I will have my revenge." Another sinister voice answered the other. "Don't ever question me again Kabuto".

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto answered. "Shall I attack the girl or shall you?"

"She's mine" Orochimaru answered licking his lips with his long tongue. "I haven't killed a woman in a long time. Let's go." Orochimaru said signaling the attack they would bring against the unsuspecting people. Little did they know they were being observed by two men in black cloaks with red clouds sporadically placed along the cloaks.

"What do we do Itachi" asked a man with blue-gray tinted skin. "He's after Sasori's target what should we do. Shall we step in?" Hmm, Itachi?" Looking into Itachi's tomoe's as he activated his Sharingan the blue man found himself on the ground sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep Kisame" Itachi said stepping over the body of his partner. "My students might need saving." Walking towards the battle Itachi was able to see how much Gaara and Hinata had improved. Gaara was fighting Kabuto strictly using hand to hand, not even pulling out demon's chakra. What threw Gaara for a loop was seeing the Leaf sign on Kabuto's hitae-ate.

"We just left Konoha, why are you attacking us?" Gaara asked blocking hits right and left, without breaking a sweat.

Hinata was further away fighting Orochimaru, with her heightened sense of smell all she could smell was the strong stench of snake. Blocking as much as she could Hinata was soon over powered, by the strength of her opponent. Opening her jacket to allow it to fall Hinata grabs three pieces that was strapped to her side. Quickly locking the pieces into place Hinata swung her newly formed Bo Staff around and took a defensive position.

Seeing Hinata with a weapon Orochimaru up-chucked pulls his sword out of his mouth revealing his sword. Soon the two were in a battle of the weapons. Each blocking, trying to get a strike in.

"To kill you" Kabuto said as he began to make his hands glow green, infused with chakra. Eyes widening Gaara began blocking harder trying not to get hit, knowing that he was trying to do internal damage. Gaara was quickly thrown off when he heard Hinata scream allowing Kabuto to get a hit on the side of his head knocking him out.

Hinata's staff had broken under the intense pressure of Orochimaru's sword. Breaking through the staff and sword made a cut down Hinata's arm making her scream in pain. Falling onto the floor, holding her arm towards her Hinata tried to move away from Orochimaru as he began to step closer and closer to the scared girl. She never felt the hit on the back of her head, knocking her out.

"What do you want Itachi?" Orochimaru asked, after he watched Itachi knock out the girl he was fighting.

"Leave or I shall be forced to kill you" Itachi said his voice cold, showing no emotion. "You left the Akatsuki and for that, you are punishable by death. Leave now or leave in peaces" Itachi said with his hand sticking out of his cloak.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru called. "We are leaving let's go." The snake sennin and his companion left, leaving them alone.

Itachi seeing that Orochimaru and Kabuto had left quickly checked his charges. Looking over Hinata, Itachi gave his assessment. '_Cut on arm, rapidly healing. There is some bruising but nothing that will hinder movement. No broken bones or internal damages. She should be good to go. Memo to me send her a new staff that won't be broken so easily. She found very well, I wonder if she realized she held her own against a Sennin. _ _She has come far from the little girl she once was._' Itachi thought as he stuffed some more training scrolls into her bad. He had been wondering how he was going to get them to Konoha safely and now he had the perfect opportunity in Hinata.

Walking over to Gaara Itachi quickly began to check his damages much like he did with Hinata. '_Let's see_ _no broken bones, a few scattered bruises, but no internal damages to any vital organs. A bleeding scratch on his head but that's it. Looks like all he did was knocking him out. He should be waking soon; I got to get Kisame out of here.'_ Itachi thought at he walked back to his sleeping partner. Snapping Kisame out of his slumber the two began their mission again in the Land of Waves.

Gaara woke up with blood dripping down his face. Looking around for enemies and Hinata he soon found her lying on the grass not moving. Without bothering to check for breathing and vitals in his state of panic, Gaara began to back up putting his hands to his head, not noticing the blood running down his face. '_She's dead. I killed her. She died because she was coming to Suna with me. Leaf killed her. I must get to Suna'. _ Gaara thought slowly walking towards the desert, the wind blowing roughly against his body.

Hinata woke up a couple of hours later and looked around in a panic. Gaara was no where to be found. Standing up while gripping her arm Hinata began walking towards where she last seen Gaara. When she got there she saw a spot on the ground soaked in blood, which looked to be from a head wound. Finding no body around, Hinata knew he had been taken. But to where she didn't know. Grabbing her bag, she began the walk back to Konoha, to get help from the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking at the sand as it shifted beneath his feet Gaara barely felt the sand whirling around him in a rampage. Having never been to the desert before Gaara didn't know he had wondered into a sand storm, though even if he knew it wouldn't have deterred him. Sand was whipping by him at fast speeds and yet Gaara didn't look up from his feet. Hitting him against his body Gaara still trudged on getting sand stuck to the blood on his hands and on his face. Clothes billowing out behind him and still Gaara didn't notice, to caught up in his sorrow to notice anything around him.

'_She's dead and I failed her'_ was all that was repeated in his head over and over again. Refusing to cry Gaara began hardening his heart.

'**We will make Konoha rain blood for the betrayal they caused us'** Shukaku answered into Gaara's head. **'We will make sure she didn't die in vain. With my help Konoha will wish they never betrayed us. They will fear us, and we will show them all we can do. They will die for killing my sister'** Shukaku bellowed, only to have Gaara agree with him.

'_Teach me all you can Shukaku'_ Gaara answered the vengeance swearing demon entrapped into his body. '_Together we will make them pay for what they did. No one shall get close to us.'_

'**That's right. For now on we shall only love ourselves. We shall trust only ourselves. Nothing will stop us.'** Shukaku said with an evil, maniacal grin that matched the one Gaara was soon sporting. '**Now move the entrance is up ahead.'**

Finally looking up Gaara saw a big stone wall that appeared to suddenly appear out of the desert. Stepping closer Gaara came to a set of big doors made of rock and sand, hardened to be metal strong. Walking closer to the door, feet grudgingly moving towards the entrance Gaara was soon halted.

"Hey, you there who are you?" turning to the right Gaara seen a room cut into the rock. Sitting inside were two men dressed in dark colors with their hitae-ate's proudly displayed on their heads showing the symbol for Suna.

'**Narrow your eyes and give your name in your coldest voice possible. Only give your name' **Shukaku told his young vessel.

Narrowing his eyes at the two 'guards' Gaara answered frostily giving the guards shivers at his voice "Gaara no Sabaku." Hoping not to have to give more information, yet thankful he was able to do as Shukaku asked Gaara was secretly pleased to see the two ninja's began to move through some hand signs, shaking to try to open the big massive door.

'**Watch everything you see here carefully boy'** Shukaku said. '**You are about to get an artificial bloodline limit.'**

'What do you mean artificial?' Gaara asked still glaring at the two ninja's struggling to not manic as they moved tried to go through more hand signs.

'**I mean that you will be achieving one of my abilities, not normally given to humans. Listen carefully Gaara. I am a known Earth Master. Any** **Earth Jutsu you see, you will automatically memorize and be able to use. Since we are not sure if you have a bloodline limit yet, this one is considered artificial because I am the cause of it and not genetics. Although if you ever have children I am not sure it can be passed down, but that is for another day.'** Shukaku answered flashing charka to Gaara's eyes as he watched the guards finally do the hand signs in the correct order. Eyes widening in understanding at what Shukaku meant Gaara soon committed the hand signs to memory.

Slowly the doors opened outward as if to push off intruders. Gaara watched it slowly open yet watched the two ninja's fight in his peripheral vision. Hearing there hushed voices the one Gaara figured who had lost was soon in front of Gaara. With the guard standing up he was still half a head taller then Gaara, but he seemed to shrink under Gaara's glare.

"This way Mr. no Sabaku" the guard said nervously with his hands in front of him. Turning around as to hide the shakes he still had the ninja led Gaara reluctantly into the village.

Watching the exchange from a tall tower the Kazekage asked a shadow behind him "do you think he will be ready for the attack?"

"He will be if he isn't already" Orochimaru said stepping away from the shadows. "He thinks the Leaf betrayed him, and he appears to be without his companion. We can use this, just be careful he may become more powerful than you can control."

"You may think that Orochimaru, but I have something he has never had before to hold him to my plan. A family in blood instead of just name" the Kazekage said walking to his desk covered with paperwork. "Now leave they should be here soon." The Kazekage said sweeping his arm towards the open window.

'_Won't he be surprised when he finds out he will find little for his 'blood' family compared to his 'name' family. He really should have done his research the fool' _thought Orochimaru before disappearing through the window. '_Still this will work well for my plans. Too bad we didn't get the girl also, damn you Itachi_._ I wanted you, but there is still your younger brother Sasuke. Train him well Konoha, for I want to own his body._'

The guard escorting Gaara soon stopped at a tall door that appeared to be made from the same material as the entrance into Suna. Appearing to look uninterested to the naked eye, Gaara was taking in all the detail he could about how to get into the tower, and wanted to smirk in amusement at the guard trying to hide his fear. Knocking briefly the guard soon opened the big door having Gaara follow closely behind.

"Kazekage-sama" the ninja said with a deep bow. "I have brought you Gaara no Sabaku like you requested."

Hiding into the shadows of his hat the man behind the desk said. "Very well, you may leave. Gaara step closer to the desk." The escort at hearing he could leave scampered out of the room as fast as he could go. Gaara trying not to look interested took in the man he knew to be his father.

'**Watch out boy'** Shukaku said '**He may be your father but he can't be trusted. He is the man who had me sealed into you and I would bet he was behind our sister's deaths.'**

Suppressing the killing rage he felt at the thought that his father was behind Hinata's death Gaara took in the man's appearance as if committing it to memory which he was. Gaara couldn't see his hair color which was hidden by his formal Kage hat, or even his body type from the deceiving robes he was wearing, but Gaara was taught to look 'underneath the underneath' by one of Konoha's best.

His jacket looked loose on his body, making the Kazekage appears to be weak and fragile, but by the faint outline of muscles on where the jacket seemed taunt. His face attempted to look kind and gentle, but by the glint in his eyes, Gaara knew different that it was only an act. His fingers while looking long and elegant were covered in calluses from years of hard work. What ever image the Kazekage was trying to portray Gaara wasn't fooled, and judging by his escorts reactions, rightfully so.

"Gaara no Sabaku, welcome to Hidden Village in the Sand, or as others refer to it as Suna. You will find that things are different here than in Konoha. For one I am the final ruling here in Suna, and not Sarutobi. No one will be easy on you here and I expect you to be able to handle yourself. Unlike Konoha here you can become a Genin before you turn sixteen. Tomorrow you will be given a test to see if you can meet our standards. You are dismissed, the guard outside will show you to your room." The Kazekage said as if he was addressing anybody and not just his own son, was his voice so void of emotion.

"Very well sir" Gaara said as he turned around and walked out of the room to find a guard waiting for his as his father mentioned. Following in step behind the masked ninja Gaara could tell by his walk and mask that he was apart of Suna's ANBU. Walking through many halls and constantly turning as if in a maze, Gaara was soon stopped in front of a room with a bronze nameplate beside the door that read 'Gaara no Sabaku'. Looking down the hall Gaara seen that the hallway was filled with doors with little name plates besides the door.

Opening the door Gaara walked in shutting himself in before reaching out to turn on the light. Light glared showing a room with an open floor that could only be called a studio apartment. Two steps into the room and you were in the living and dinning room. If you looked to the right you would see a small stove, fridge, and microwave against the right wall, not even an entrance way separated the two. Another ten steps and to the left was the bathroom which again didn't have a door but at least had three walls to allow some privacy. Just passed the bathroom was a room with a closet and a single bed on it. One thing was clear about this room, everything was done in white. There was not a trace of color anywhere, almost like Gaara was stuck in a mental suite instead of a room.

Taking off his gourd and sitting on the ground Indian style, Gaara soon appeared to be meditating. To anyone who looked very carefully though you would find that Gaara was releasing small bits of sand allowing it to go into cracks and vents to find any cameras, or listening devices. Gaara was also trying to detect other chakra findings in his room.

'**Not bad boy not bad at all'** Shukaku mentally congratulated his young vessel. '**Now tomorrow becomes the real challenge. You must seal off all emotions or else they would try to take advantage of you. Basically you must become the persona Itachi had you create all of the time. If anyone gets in your way, we will kill them like they did our sister. To go into this battle we will kill our hearts. **'

'_I know Shukaku'_ Gaara replied before standing up, satisfied at finding nothing out of the ordinary in his room. '_What was once considered made up now must become the reality. We shall get revenge for the killing of Hinata. We will kill anyone who gets in our way of killing our sister. I will sacrifice everything for this purpose.' _ Gaara thought before heading to the shower to wash away the grime of his travels, and attempt to sleep.

'**Kill. Kill. Kill. KILLLLLLLLLLLL"** kept running rapid through Gaara's head, making him repeatedly shake his head in an attempt to get the voice out of his head. '_Naruto if this is your idea of a joke I will kill you'_ Gaara thought before opening his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Looking around Gaara soon remembered where he was and what had happened. Looking outside noticing that it was a few hours from dawn, Gaara knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

Quickly taking a shower and dressing for the day, Gaara made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Without turning around Gaara asked "who else wants a cup of coffee?" When no one answered Gaara turned around and saw he was still all alone. '_That's right I am in Suna. No more Naruto to see how much food he can stuff into his mouth. No more Sasuke having to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, before calling him a dobe. No more Hinata cooking breakfast, making sure we are all taken care of. No more Konoha, may they burn in hell for killing off Hinata.'_ Gaara thought as he rinsed out his mug and checked the cupboards in search for food, hopefully some of the instant variety. '_Mental list'_ Gaara thought at finding no food. '_grocery shopping, and unless I want to eat instant stuff all the time it looks like I better invest in a cookbook also.'_

Making a mental list in his head of all the things he would need for his new home Gaara was soon brought out of his thoughts by a sharp knocking at his door. Looking outside Gaara saw it was just barely dawn. '_People here must rise early'_ thought Gaara as he grabbed his gourd and answered the door. Standing at the door was another ANBU member wearing a mask covering his face.

"Follow me, your testing will begin soon" the ANBU member said before walking off expecting Gaara to follow without delay. Quickly putting on his standard ninja shoes, Gaara followed the ANBU member never loosing sight of the person he was meant to follow. Quickly they made their way outside in the morning sun. Ignoring the glare the sunlight was giving his eyes Gaara still followed the guard until they came to a stop at what looked to be a training ground surrounded by rocks and sand.

"Your opponent is this man, Yugashi here" the ANBU member pointed to a man covered in sweat and what looked to be dried blood. "Here in Suna things are different. This man was seen killing his old girlfriend, and her new boyfriend in front of his four year old daughter. He had badly beaten her before help arrived. If he defeats you he will be set free, but if he loses to you he will die either by your hand or by ours. In order to achieve you Genin status you must make your first kill in Suna in a challenge much like this. Now begin."

Looking at the shirtless man in font of him Gaara began to eye him to evaluate him. '_His upper body is ripped with muscles, proving he isn't just a commoner. His stance'_ Gaara noted '_is facing forward with his feet should width apart. He looks like he would be sinking into the sand by his shear body weight, yet he isn't, so he must be a ninja. Only ninja are able to use chakra to stay afloat. His head is bald, meaning either male pattern baldness, and since there is no discoloration from a hat or hair growth I would guess it is suppose to make look like a bad ass, as Naruto would say.'_ Yugashi smiled as if he was guessing what Gaara was thinking but would be shocked to find he was wrong. '_Bad teeth, he cares nothing for hygiene and are his teeth crooked. Eww I think something just moved from inside his teeth.'_ Gaara thought with a shudder.

One thing Gaara had always prided himself on was good hygiene and while he wasn't vain or anywhere near there he hated the thought that he would stink. Besides Hinata always had the rule: no stinky people at the table and since she was the one that cooked, unless you wanted to cook your own meals (which you really didn't) you made sure you took a shower and washed.

'**Boy do something for me'** Shukaku asked in Gaara's head.

'_What would that be Shukaku?_' Gaara asked as he watched his opponent begin the trash talk about wiping the floor with the little red-haired punk.

'**Kill him quickly and with your sand, they must not know about your other fighting abilities for now'** Shukaku said. '**That way we can destroy them when they least expect it. I have a plan and we will talk about it later. Let him think he has a chance so don't move and guard yourself constantly with your sand. You have worked on this a little with Itachi. This is the results of all the chakra training.'**

'_It had better be a good one' _Gaara said as he released the cork off of his gourd allowing the sand to flow. '_I would hate to this is your great plan oh demonic one.'_

Laughter was soon ringing in his ears as Gaara's opponent finally decided to charge bring Gaara's conversation with Shukaku to an end. Standing with his arms crossed to prevent him self from using them Gaara concentrated and brought his sand up to block the punch aimed at his head. Gaara stood behind his wall of sand and smiled '_this will be fun'_ he thought before he began moving the sand around blocking each and every of his opponent's attacks.

Blocks and kicks were continuously raining upon Gaara as he blocked each and every attempt to hit him. '_If he thinks this is hard he has never fought Sasuke or Naruto in Tai Jutsu. Hell Hinata's 'wooden spoon of doom' is harder to block than this.' _ Jumping back, panting Gaara was able to hear the swishing sound of flying objects coming at him. Instead of moving he did something he hasn't done before. Activating all of his sand he wrapped it around his body into a protective ball. '_This ball looks like_ _an absolute defense' _Gaara thought noticing how the ball protected him on all sides evenly. '_And I did it without thinking'_ Gaara thought as he watched his opponent sweating heavily from attempting to weaken the ball by hitting it with chakra.

"Come out and fight you little punk" Yugashi screamed in frustration at Gaara. "I promise to go easy on you."

"Did you go easy on your family? Do you have any remorse at killing them? Do you feel any shame for almost killing your own daughter?" Gaara asked without any emotion on his face, but in reality he was fuming mad at the thought that this man destroyed his family and attempted to kill his own daughter.

"My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner" Yugashi answered, smiling a deadly smile. "I would gladly kill them over and over again, hearing them scream in terror. Ahh, it's music to my ears." The man stopped talking feeling the deadly aura that was surrounding Gaara.

"The die feeling terror" Gaara said as he raised his right hand up with his palm facing down. Refusing to break eye contact with Yugashi, Gaara said "Sabaku Kyū" raising the sand around the man covering his body completely leaving only his face uncovered. Watching the man struggle Gaara put a smirk of amusement on his face and then said. "You shall now know the terror your family felt as you can't move. Any last requests?"

"Who are you?" Yugashi stampered out after trying to break out of the sand.

"Gaara no Sabaku" Gaara answered watching Yugashi's eyes widened in fright at hearing his last name. _ 'Soon people will fear me by my first name instead of my last'_ Gaara thought as he said "Sabaku Sōsō_"_ hearing Yugashi's scream as Gaara clenched his fist commanding the sand to do the same. Without tearing his eyes away from Yugashi's Gaara watched as he died, his face whitening as if from loss of blood. Dying with a perpetual look of terror on his face.

"Congratulations Gaara" the ANBU member said making his presence known. "You are now a Genin of Suna. Here is your hitae-ate, tomorrow at six in the morning you will presently be receiving solo missions. You are dismissed until then." The ANBU member said disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Gripping his hitae-ate firmly in his hand, causing it to dig into his hand making his hand bleed from the cut. "Soon Konoha you shall feel my wrath." Looking down at his hand Gaara watched in amazement as it began to heal.

"**And feel it they shall"** Shukaku answered.

'_Welcome back Shukaku' _Gaara though as he made his way back to town. '_What was with the repetition of kill in my head this morning?'_

'**We have to talk about that' **Shukaku said '**One of the reasons I was made a Demon Lord was because of my battle prowls. Everyone has two sides to them. One is their light side and the other is the dark side. I was well known for my battle rages and going into what my sister use to call blood thirsty mode. All I wanted to do was kill everyone and everything. She was the only one who could calm me down no matter what. After a while the rages began to hit at night and soon stopped me from being able to sleep. She was the only one that I was able to sleep in the same house with and not go crazy. A fear I think that may have been passed on to you. Soon my battle rages will go to you faster then my chakra will, since your seal is wrong.'**

'What do you mean my seal is wrong' Gaara asked while doing his grocery shopping, thankful he can talk in his head instead of getting even stranger looks from the villagers. The minute he had walked into the store Gaara began getting strange looks and not quite out of curiosity, almost with a small look of fear was it.

'**When I was sealed in side of you, the incantations or for you runes were not all in place. The circle was slightly off which is why a double sealing was able to be used instead of just one. Who ever made the seal was knowledgeable in the demonic runes, although they had a few things out of place. I am almost positive they didn't know they were out of place. The initial seal is to allow my chakra to flow into your body and while you may get a few of my tendencies you should not become a demon itself. Because the seal is wrong you are not only slowly gaining my chakra but you are also taking on my personality traits. That was what the kill commands you were hearing in your sleep. When you are asleep I can take control of your body, and we don't need that at this point. Especially when at night, I am insane.'** Shukaku answered his vessel.

Walking down the hallway to his new home glancing briefly at the nameplates as he found his opened it up. Taking off his shoes, and dropping his guard after feeling no foreign chakra's in his room Gaara asked while taking care of the groceries 'where are you located in my body? What do you even look like?'

'**That's easy, go into your meditation pose again and relax'** Shukaku commanded.

'Fine, but I'm first checking out the place to make sure no one has been here tampering with things' Gaara said sitting down in the Indian style position again. Slowly releasing the sand to check out his new apartment checking to see if any listening devices has been planted or if they were video taping him in any way. Finding nothing of the sort Gaara asked 'Alright I am in position now what?'

'**What are you picturing?'** Shukaku asked wondering how he would direct Gaara to him. Usually when the vessel is in trouble and in need of chakra they show up, if not then it was a new experience.

'Nothing' Gaara answered, relaxing in his position.

"**Good then follow the sound of my voice"** Shukaku said luring the boy to him.

Gaara found himself following the lure of Shukaku's voice in his mindscape. Inside the mindscape Gaara began going down a series of hallways with deep red carpeting running down the hallway and candle's illuminating the path a few feet in front of him. Calmly Gaara walked down the path until he came to a huge wooden door. Looking at it cautiously and not finding any seals or anything Gaara slowly opened the door.

Walking inside Gaara found the room with bright red walls with a few pictures that appeared to be hanging in there. Unable to see what they were of Gaara begin to squint until he heard '**They are of my family.'**

Turning around suddenly Gaara looked at a tall man with black hair at the top that ended with sandy blonde and red at the ends. Black rings around his eyes as if he didn't get any sleep or played with his mother's eyeliner like some kids at Gaara's old school before they got kick out. He was dressed in a set of blank pants that Gaara swore looked like the ninja pants he wears and a black long sleeve shirt with a giant 'E' on the side as if it was his family logo.

'**Hello Gaara'** Shukaku said eyeing his vessel really taking in his looks for the first time. Finding the faint looks of dark circles around his eyes to his red hair Shukaku wanted to smirk. '_His red hair won't stay completely red for long'_ Shukaku thought with a small grin. '**Glad to see you don't look as goofy as the Kyuubi kid you live with or even the kid with the chicken butt hair. Still you don't look a whole lot like your sister, but I think she must take more after your mother's side instead of the shifty bastard of your father.'**

"Why do you look like that?" Gaara asked not entirely sure why Shukaku looked like a human instead of a demon. "I mean are you what a Demon Lord looks like?"

'**Sometimes'** Shukaku answered moving as if to sit down, but instead of falling he landed on what appeared to be a couch. '**Demon's have two forms. There demon form and a human type form. This is my human form for when I have business outside of the demon realm. It's a lot easier to get things done if people think you are a demon instead of know you are.'**

"Kind of like how Naruto can't go into some stores because people think he's a demon and yet Sasuke can go into all because of his name." Gaara said showing that he understood where Shukaku was going with this.

'**Pretty much like that. Just like when I go into battle though I am in my demon form with battle armor on. I was made the Demon Lord or as it were King of the Raccoon's because of my level head and battle skills. Also didn't help my best friend for the last thousand years was Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox, and his descent to the throne was already set up. He was already the King of the Demon Foxes when we were little.'** Shukaku said grabbing a cup of tea from out of no where.

'Your place isn't quite what I was expecting" Gaara said "but then again I wasn't sure what to expect either."

'**I doubt anyone else's is like mine also. Since your seal is wrong I am not trapped in a cage like some others. I have control for the most part of my environment; just I am a little more unstable. The door though even without the seal I would have a hard time getting past your natural defenses, when your asleep though they are down. That's why it is imperative that you try to stay awake.' **Shukaku said sipping more of his tea. '**Since Itachi is no longer around to continue your training I shall do it for you and trust me I will not be as easy on you as Itachi was. Now leave for now I have work to do.'** Shukaku said as a stack of papers appeared in front of him mumbling something along the lines of 'even being sealed doesn't stop the paperwork from hell.'

Hearing Shukaku mumbling Gaara walked away and back into where he started. Slowly opening his eyes Gaara found himself back in his apartment still sitting as he was before. Standing up where he proceeded to cook some dinner. Gaara's second night was about to begin and so was his training.

'**Boy do the following hand signs in order boar, dog, horse, snail, elephant, and ram. Hold the ram pose and form chakra around you. I will take care of the rest.'** Shukaku said from within.

Slowly moving through the hand signs as to put them to memory Gaara soon did what Shukaku asked. Slowly the room started to blur around Gaara as it appeared to be reconstructing itself. In place where his bed was now a couple of training posts resided in its place. It had looked to Gaara that his whole apartment was now a lot bigger then what it was to begin with. '**Space enlargement no Jutsu'** Shukaku answered from beside Gaara in response to the bewildered look on Gaara's face.

"**Nothing has changed to the rooms around you or anything. Your place is just larger that what it was. Instead of being roughly 600 square feet you now have 1800 square feet. No one unless they were inside would be able to tell the difference. You basically created a dimensional portal and expanded your house, hovel or whatever this place is."** Shukaku said looking around the small cramped place in disgust.

"How did you get out here?" Gaara asked the Demon Lord standing next to him.

"**I'm not really here at all."** Shukaku said. '**Right now I am just like a hologram standing next to you. Eventually we will work on making it stronger today we work on your chakra control and increasing it. But for now let's increase your weights and chakra restraints."** Shukaku said leaping gracefully onto the post in the middle of the room. "**Now"** Shukaku said getting situated comfortably on the stump "**Climb that wall and to make it a challenge" **Shukaku put his fingers to his mouth and blew. A puff of smoke appeared and with it a two black raccoons appeared and Gaara found meat tied around his ankles along with the weights he was already carrying. "**Boys meet my apprentice"** Shukaku said pointing to Gaara. "**See the food tied to his ankles if you catch him they're yours. Anything goes. Starting…….NOW" **Shukaku said as the raccoons turned their attention from their leader to the boy with meat strapped to his legs.

"Um hi guys" Gaara said. "Oh Shit" followed as they ran after Gaara, making him turn and run up the wall only to find it wasn't a wall anymore. It looked to be a tree. Gathering chakra to his feet without thinking Gaara began running up the wall attempting to get away from the raccoons. As soon as Gaara started to make headway up the wall the tree changed into sand. Not wanting to sink in Gaara adjusted the chakra to his feet and ran faster not wanting the raccoons to catch up. If they did Gaara knew they would not be merciful. Once he got his baring on the sand and began to move again the wall turned to water. Not just like a stream of water but a lake, Gaara was able to see the fishes under the water.

Hearing the raccoons closing in on him but not sure where they were Gaara had made one mistake. He turned to look, only to get a face full of raccoon. Not being able to see where he was going Gaara fell into the water landing on his back. With another shove onto his body from the other raccoon landing on his Gaara found himself feet up in the water as the raccoons tore at his ankles in an attempt to get the food.

Trying to kick them off but finding himself unable to Gaara gathered chakra to his hands to raise his body from the water. Slowly but surely Gaara found himself on top of the water resting on his hands with his feet in the air with raccoons still attached. Still balancing on his hands Gaara began to spin on his hands in an attempt to dislodge his 'attachments'. Spinning faster across the water top Gaara finally managed to kick off the raccoons and jumped to his hands to begin running again only to fall flat on his face in snow.

'_Snow now? This is one sadistic bastard'_ Gaara thought trying to pull himself up but finally feeling the affects of the weights and chakra exhaustion was wanting to kick in.

'**That's enough'** Shukaku said clapping his hands dispelling the 'wall' to show Gaara on the floor panting from exhaustion. '**That's enough for today. Tomorrow I won't be so lenient.'** Shukaku said disappearing along with the raccoons, leaving Gaara by himself again. Slowly Gaara drifted off to sleep to have nightmares.

"**KILL. KILL. KILLLLLLLLL"** was being screamed so Gaara looked around to see where it was coming from. Finding himself on a battle field Gaara wasn't sure what to make of where he was. All around Gaara was dead bodies' parts some with limbs still attached. Looking at the heads and limbs Gaara knew they were not human bodies which can only mean he was in the demon realm.

Carefully stepping over the body parts littering around him, Gaara made his way over to the sounds of fighting to get a better look. What he saw would shock him to the core. Standing in the middle of the carnage was a giant raccoon, so tan he looked as if he was made out of sand. On his head and chest was armor that gleamed red, from style or blood Gaara knew not. Hearing his scream his mantra over and over again Gaara knew instantly who it was "Shukaku" he said under his breathe unaware he caught the attention of the demon lord.

"**What's a crunchy chew toy here for, to take on the great Shukaku"** the Demon Lord said coming face to face with Gaara.

Gaara crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Shukaku and said. "I need to kill, teach me Master."

It wasn't long until Shukaku was laughing a deep laugh. "**Grab some armor and let's go kill some demon scum."** Shukaku grabbed a helmet and put it on Gaara's head, which was much too big for the boy. "**Let's prove your worth in battle and from there we shall see if I shall train you."**

Following the giant raccoon careful not to be hit by his tail Gaara was soon brought into the Demon Wars of old. Watching the battle unfold Gaara seen Shukaku give his 'kill' battle cry and charged what looked like demonic dogs with three eyes on their head. There's teeth were bared as they were growling showing their incisor teeth being extra long and sharp. Hair covered their bodies in an arrangement of colors. The only thing the same between them all was the glowing red eyes. '_Must be the demon dog's we've read about when we were studying demons and their vessels. Where Itachi got that book I will never know.'_ Gaara thought readying some shuriken and grabbed some kunai with his other hand. '_Hit the third eye and down they should go'_ Gaara thought to him self. Walking into battle Gaara soon was brought to the attention of the demon dogs by his unusual scent.

A howl went off not to far from where Gaara was and saw the demon dogs turn to look. '_Must have figured out that I am here'_ Gaara thought as he got ready to fight. Looking at each eye until he focused on the middle one of each dog Gaara let loose a kunai at the demon charging closest to him. Hitting the demon on his third eye, the dog fell on his front paws first with his hind legs falling out behind him. Skidding to a stop across the floor Gaara sidestepped to avoid getting trampled by the dogs.

Moving out of the way again Gaara threw another kunai behind him hitting the dog creeping up behind him right in the eye. Grinding his teeth and going on Gaara readied another kunai only to be jumping over another charging demon. Watching over the fight was Shukaku '**Kid's got spunk but his chakra is restricted. Let's release it' **he said as he as he released his restraints. Instantly the surrounding area around Gaara began to glow red and his body was filled with the restrained chakra. Before he could only use a quarter of his chakra and now he could use it all. Screaming in agony and rage Gaara began fighting melee as he grabbed the jaw of a charging dog and broke it with his hands, only to pull his hand back and poke the broken creatures' third eye out. Pain continued to course threw Gaara's body but still he fought on breaking bodies as he went and throwing weapons. Gasping, trying to attain his breathe. Gaara looked up to see Shukaku looking at him.

'**Good job boy, I shall train you. You're a blood thirsty bastard to have in battle and I am glad to train you. Keep me well supplied in blood and killing and I shall continue to train you.'** Shukaku said as Gaara closed his eyes and seemed to fade away.

Knocking was heard at his door rousing Gaara out of his near state of exhaustion. Walking wearily to the door Gaara was shocked that he didn't have a scar on him in any way, or that his clothes weren't even out of place. Grabbing his gourd and putting on his shoes Gaara opened the door to see the same ANBU member from the test before standing in front of him. "The Kazekage wishes you for an assignment" he said as he turned to leave with Gaara following behind.

"You passed your test" the Kazekage said sitting at his desk in front of Gaara and the ANBU member who led him there. "You mission" he started "is to go to cloud and assassinate this man here." Giving Gaara the photo of the man Gaara quickly glanced at it before looking back at his father. "If you are caught we will deny anything. You have three days, bring me his head. You are dismissed."

At hearing the words of assassination Gaara got a big blood thirsty smile, much like the one Shukaku was sporting last night. With his newly formed dark circles over his eyes from lack of sleep, Gaara was beginning to look much like the demon he was becoming.

'_With more training, killing and bloodshed Konoha shall fall by my hands'_ Gaara thought giving a low growl and smirked. '_But first I need blood to make Shukaku happy. I shall be your puppet for now, but not even you can stop me, father.'_


	9. Hinata

As Hinata began her two day hike to Konoha, Itachi and Kisame were walking towards the Hidden Village of Mist. '_I wonder if there is anyway I can help Hinata and the others, but the Akatsuki must not know about my loyalty still to Konoha. I can trust Hinata not to alert the authorities but outside of the kids and Sarutobi there isn't anyone I really trust. I want to trust Kisame here, but I don't really know. He is a missing-nin after all and I still don't have his story.'_ Itachi thought as he walked next to his partner staring straight ahead not really looking around or even concentrating on anything in general. Little did he know that Kisame was having the same troubles, but also wasn't sure to trust Itachi or not.

Kisame Hoshigaki walked next to his partner of two years, wanting to trust him yet not sure. No matter what Kisame had gotten an important message and needed to answer it. Only because he didn't know how his partner would reach was the only reason that Kisame wasn't running towards his destination, either way they were nearing a small cottage which was Kisame needed to go. _'Come hell or high water' _Kisame thought '_she needs me and if I must kill Itachi then so be it. I just can't believe Itachi thought, he has been looking so out of it since we began to head here.'_

It wasn't until Kisame stopped and knocked a series of patterned knocks on the door that Itachi realized they had reached their destination. Only then did Itachi break out of his thoughts and finally took a look around eyeing what appeared to be a wooden rickety door outside of what only could be considered a cottage that looked unfit to live in if the cracks in the walls and holes in the ceiling were any clues. Without even activating his sharingan Itachi knew a genjutsu when he seen one. In truth the cottage was actually in great shape and if the thickness of the door was any indication it was heavily reinforced with steel, making it hard to destroy.

Raising a slight eyebrow at his partner Itachi refrained from questioning when the door opened and revealed a man who had brown spiky hair that was almost similar to Itachi's old friend Kakashi. Instead of having his Mist hitae-ate covering an eye he had it slanted and facing his left side with the tail of his band hanging from his left. His mouth and nose were covered by bandages stopping just after his Adam's apple. He was shirtless except for wearing arm covers that went from his biceps to his palms in a bluish-grey camouflage pattern. His pants were in the same material as his covers that went down to black shinobi shoes.

"Glad you could make it Kisame" the man said nervously running his right hand through his hair. "She's right through here I don't know what to do."

Kisame took the lead and began to walk towards the room in the back making introductions along the way. "Itachi, meet Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza meet Itachi Uchiha." '_Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure. Went into the Bingo Books at the age of eleven after the massacre of the graduating class. Wasn't even a Genin when he killed over a hundred men and was said to have killed the Mizukage's daughter which instantly made him a missing nin.'_ Itachi thought about Zabuza as he followed Kisame.

Each nodding to the other person as they had fallen into step behind Kisame they soon entered a bedroom with drapes covering the windows. Kisame walked to the bed where a pale figure with black hair was asleep on the bed. "What happened to her?" Kisame asked.

"Hunter-nin's from Kirigakure caught up with us out side of the Hidden Village of Rain. We had just finished an assassination job and had gotten paid when they attacked. We had killed one them and she grabbed their mask when she was hit in the neck by a slow releasing poisoned dart. I killed the other hunter nin but came straight here. She has been here since then. Since we are on the run no doctors will treat us and none of us know any medical jutsu's, so we sent for you Kisame. What shall we do?"

"Is there anyone we can get to heal her?" Kisame asked the group not wanting her to die.

'_Let me think'_ Itachi thought. '_Rin is too far away and this girl looks like she has maybe two days left to live. I don't know any poison removal jutsu's I can just do some small medical scans and healing but then who can….I got it.'_

"I know someone" Itachi said making his presence known. "From what I can guess this girl has only two days left to live. If I leave now I can bring her here."

"Do it." Kisame said as he grabbed the girls hand and held it in his. "I trust you Itachi."

Moving his hands up in his personal shushin sign, Itachi disappeared as a flock of crows.

"Was that wise Kisame? What if he is only getting the others to kill you?" Zabuza asked, leaning against the door frame trying to read the expression in Kisame's yellow eyes.

"That's a chance I will have to take" Kisame said turning his head away from Zabuza and back towards the girl on the bed.

Flying with a flock of crows Itachi surveyed the ground below him looking for any sign signaling someone had passed. It had taken the better part of the day and night had fallen but it was only by chance that Itachi came across the sleeping body in a tree. Getting tired of flapping his wings Itachi stopped to take a breather and to break his hedge when he saw the sleeping 'lump' concealed in a genjutsu and wanted to smile excitedly when he realize who it was.

"Hinata" Itachi called out from his tree branch not wanting to get close to the girl to wake her. Who knows what damage she would do to him if she didn't realize it was him? Itachi knew for a fact that Hinata could do damage, after all he trained her. "Hinata" he called louder this time and watched as she jumped up with her kunai out in front of her in a defensive position.

"Hinata relax it's me" Itachi said revealing himself out of the shadows of the tree he was resting on.

"Itachi-sensei?" Hinata called watching the young man walk closer to her in his black cloak with red clouds on it. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me Hinata" Itachi said. "If I remember correctly you are a healer isn't that correct?" At her nod Itachi continued "I have someone in trouble and I need you to heal her. I believe she only has a day left to live."

Standing up and grabbing her bag, Hinata put away her kunai before saying "Let's go. You lead I will follow. We can't let someone die."

"We will never make it there if we run, unless. Hinata how heavy are your weights? How much are you carrying now?" Itachi asked the lavender eyed girl.

"I believe we are all up to eight hundred pounds now." Hinata said jumping to Itachi's branch.

"You weigh about one hundred ten pounds correct?" Itachi asked, guessing at Hinata's weight. With her big coat on it was hard to tell exactly.

"Roughly yes" Hinata said as she say Itachi put his thumb and pointer finger on his face and squeezed the sides of nose with his eyes shut as if he was thinking.

"How many laps around Konoha are you doing now?" Itachi asked doing the calculations in his head.

"One Hundred and Fifty-two" Hinata answered proudly at their accomplishment.

'_Let's see'_ Itachi thought. '_I can't fly her there, but if they are at one hundred and fifty-two laps in two hours that means they are running roughly. Let's see Konoha is twenty miles across, wall to wall, and so the walls around it is…hmm Cπr² so the circumference is roughly three hundred and fourteen miles around. That at one hundred and twenty minutes is….hmm I hate math.' _ Itachi thought '_that is almost three mile per minutes. We need to travel; hmmm we should make it, if I remove our weights.'_

Raising his hands up in the ram position, Hinata felt light. "If we run we can make it. Are you ready?"

Tightening the straps on her bag to make sure they won't fall off and making sure her shoes were tightened properly Hinata answered "Let's go. Don't worry I will keep up."

"I hope so" Itachi said as he began to run at full tilt before looking behind him expecting to see Hinata far away, but was surprised when he seen her keeping pace with him. She was in the perfect shinobi run leaning forward with her arms behind her to help air speed.

"How?" Itachi asked after four hours and Hinata was still keeping pace with him.

"How what Itachi-sempai" Hinata asked without breaking a stride.

"How can you keep up I thought you only carried eight hundred pounds" Itachi asked, thinking his math skills couldn't be that far off.

"Its eight hundred pounds each, not total" Hinata answered gathering chakra to her legs to jump over a ditch in the way.

'_If that's the case then we have plenty of time.'_ Itachi thought. '_They are further than I was at that point, but then again they have been training harder than I was also. Never should have slacked off, now I better get into shape before these kids pass me by'_ Itachi thought, but was glad for the thought of being surpassed by his brother and surrogate family.

Slowing down after a few more hours of running Itachi finally stopped in front of the cabin he stopped at with Kisame and knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened up and a yellow eye looked out the crack to check who was at the door. At recognizing Itachi, Kisame threw open the door and asked "Did you bring help?" Hinata stopped at the sight of the blue-grey man. His teeth were jagged and into sharp points that Hinata was certain would draw blood.

"Right here" Itachi said pushing Hinata into the room.

Looking Hinata over Kisame said "this girl will help her? I trusted you to bring help."

"She is very skilled" Itachi said and was about to defend his student when Hinata decided to speak.

"While you two are bickering can I look at the patient please? The longer we are out here the worse the situation can get." Hinata said looking Kisame in his yellow eyes without fear.

After a pause, seeing if he could intimidate Hinata, and smirked when she wouldn't budge or even display emotion Kisame said "this way." Leading them to the back bedroom Hinata quickly went to the bed and dropped her bag. Grabbing the pale girl's wrist to check her pulse and breathing Hinata quickly counted before grabbing her pen light she carried with her. Opening the girls eyes one at a time to check her dilation and reactions, Hinata was pleased to see her eyes weren't completely glassy. Opening her mouth to check for any discoloration and if she was able to produce saliva, Hinata saw her throat was swelling and mouth was over-producing saliva. '_It's not so much a poison as they hoped to kill her by making her drown in her own spit, making it impossible to swallow anything..'_ Hinata thought. '_First I need to reopen her throat to normal levels and stop the flow of saliva. Now where is the injection site_?_'_ Checking around the body Hinata soon saw a bruise on her neck that had a red center of irritation. '_Found it'. _

Reaching down into her bag Hinata began pulling out various vials filled with different colored healing herbs and supplies. Grabbing her mortar and pestle Hinata began mixing a few of the herbs together before saying. "I will need some water and someone to hold her down."

Itachi quickly went to grab the water while Kisame went to the other side of the single bed away from Hinata and asked "what did they get her with?"

"A couple of things, but they were brilliant. Her throat is slowly closing making it harder and harder to swallow. They also gave her something that will make her saliva keep producing instead of shutting off like needed. In a couple of hours she would drown on her own spit." Hinata answered taking the water from Itachi and mixing it in with her herbs until it was in liquid form. Wishing she had a syringe, Hinata knew the next part would be difficult. "Does she have any known allergies?"

"None that we are aware of" Kisame answered.

"Good, now hold her down. This will be very painful but I will be as careful as possible." Hinata said as she put on her gloves. At Hinata's orders Kisame grabbed the girls head in between his arms and put a small amount of weight on her shoulders should she start to thrash around.

Seeing Kisame in position Hinata closed her eyes and put her hands over the antidote that she made allowing some chakra to enter the batch. Opening her eyes she heard Kisame gasped as Hinata moved her hands away from the concoction watching it follow her hands in a small stream as if in a thread. '_Slowly, slowly'_ Hinata thought pulling the antidote from the pestle._, 'Thin as if it's a needle, thinner, thinner'_ Hinata thought moving the antidote until she was satisfied with the way it flowed. **'Don't forget to breathe'** hearing the voice Hinata took a deep breath. '_You can do this. Theoretically it's possible. You can do this don't screw up Hinata'. _ **'Breathe its possible and you are doing fine.' **Hearing her confidence speak Hinata took another deep breathe and went to work. Moving her hand to the injection site Hinata put her finger right next to the red mark and with her chakra moved the antidote into the would going slowly to not injure the girl.

Within moments the girl was screaming and trying to move before Hinata yelled "hold her down." Kisame in shock at watching Hinata's control secured the girl's head allowing Hinata to continue her administrations.

Seeing Kisame in shock Itachi thought to direct his partner's attention on something else while he watched the scene in front of him. "Where is Zabuza?"

"I sent him on a mission. He will return tomorrow. I needed to make sure the hunter nin's don't find them here for a few days, so he is leading them away." Kisame answered watching in amazement as Hinata finished putting the rest of the medicine in only to put gauze over the site. Grabbing some cotton balls Kisame watched as a greenish-blue liquid began to ooze from the site were Hinata entered the medicine. "Is that supposed to happen?" Kisame asked watching the liquid come out rather thickly.

"The antidote is kicking the poison and infection out. The green stuff coming out if the infection, the blue is the poison. It should be over in a few minutes, and then I need to work on her glands." Hinata said taking a looking in her mouth and gave a small smile as she watched her throat expand to normal size. When the wound stopped oozing out the fluids Hinata then put some cream from her bag on it, knowing that it would heal fast.

Putting her hands on both sides of the girls face to feel for her glands, Hinata was pleased when she found the pulsating lump of movement. '_Found it'_ She thought as Hinata was about to attempt to activate her bloodline limit but found she couldn't. '_Crap looks like I will have to do this the hard way'_ Hinata thought before mentally cursing her ever failing superior bloodline limit. '_Damn thing can never work right. But at least I can activate mine, sometimes' _Hinata thought thinking of Gaara's inability to activate his as she began to work on healing the saliva glands removing excess water until it returns to normal.

Slowly Hinata began to pull the saliva from her patients mouth in an attempt to keep her throat dry to heal pulling the little droplets into the air in the form of a ball. '_Slowly, slowly Hinata you can do this.' _**"You're doing good, keep it up.'** '_Not to fast now slowly.'_ **Take a deep breath; come on you can do it.'** So focused on her thoughts and keeping her self from draining the saliva glands too fast Hinata missed the conversation going on around her.

"Where did she learn that?" Kisame asked watching the ball of saliva get bigger little by little Hinata added to it.

"You would have to ask her that" Itachi answered watching in amazement at the way Hinata was healing the girl. '_I knew she could do it.' "_Now it'smy turn to ask a question. Who is that girl?"

"Her name is Haku, and she is basically my niece." Kisame answered. "Now who is she" Kisame asked indicating Hinata.

"Her name is Hinata and she is a cousin." Itachi answered.

"I thought you killed off all of your family?" Kisame asked before gasping at the site in front of him.

"She's not an Uchiha and technically she's a distant cousin but we like her, so we decided to keep her. She's way better than the people that raised her. What was that gasp about?" Itachi asked watching Kisame's eyes widen.

"Her eye's changed, and it's weird." Kisame said.

"She is a Hyuuga you know." Itachi answered.

"I know what the Byukugan looks like and this isn't it." Kisame answered. "Her eyes have a light blue tint to it instead of the purple color she had when she showed up.

'_A different color hmmm'_ Itachi thought. '_I will have to investigate this.'_ Moving closer to get a look at the young healers eyes Itachi could tell exactly what Kisame was talking about. He was correct instead of the pale lavender with the light blue ring accenting her pupils; her pupils were completely light blue matching the shade of Gaara's. Instead of the veins pulsating on the side of her face that traditionally happened with a carrier of the Byukugan it looked almost like she was developing red tomoes in her eyes, but Itachi wasn't too sure. '_If her claim about Gaara no Sabaku being her brother, she just might be a vessel. I can't let anyone know but I need to find out for sure. This could be useful.'_ Itachi thought as he watched the girl work on her patient.

Thinking of an answer to tell Kisame that would satisfy him Itachi said "it could be a bloodline limit she inherited from her father's side. Her mother was a Hyuuga, and the Byukugan are generally a more dominate trait. In this case it appears she is proficient in both." Itachi said remembering what he could about Gaara's family. His mother was a Hyuuga who had married the Kazekage. Between the two of them he thought they had only one child but that wasn't appearing to be so.

With her saliva glands working Hinata moved away from her patient carrying the saliva ball above her hands into the bathroom where she flushed it down the toilet. Taking off her gloves and washing her hands and face Hinata walked back into the room to the expectant look of Kisame. Itachi maintained his normal cold, unemotional face that he shared with the world.

"She will live" Hinata said going to her bag again and began pulling out more medicinal herbs. Washing her mortar and pestle out and quickly drying it before tossing in the new ingredients. When they were properly grounded Hinata handed them the Kisame and said "For now only give her broth to eat and put this in it. It will help soothe her throat and maintain she won't get an infection. Make sure she has plenty of fluids, and after a week you should be able to start her on solids again, but follow her lead on that." She should be stirring here in a few minutes so you might want to get started on the broth.

Kisame got up and grabbed the herbs Hinata was holding out to him and just about collapsed in the chair that he had vacated. Leaning over and rubbing her temples in thought and partially in exhaustion. "Hinata" Itachi asked watching her rubbing her temples. Tilting her head so that she was looking up instead of down at the ground Itachi continued. "Do you want to continue your medical training?" _'Her eyes have returned to normal, but I wonder if it causes her a headache. Still she could go far with her medical training.'_

Leaning up the rest of the way so that she was sitting and dropping her hands to her lap Hinata looked over to her patient and smiled softly at her regular breathing and soft twitching in her attempt to wake her self up. Looking back to Itachi and catching his eye she said with a small smile. "Yeah I would, but I won't be accepted into any program for two reasons."

"One I have to finish the academy and become a Chounin first, and second I would need family backing. With being known as the disowned Hyuuga and the name no Sabaku not really being a clan name Konoha is familiar with I wouldn't be able to attend just for that reason. Either way I won't be able to do it so to learn what I have I have had to sneak into the library with the help of the guys and make copies of all the medical scrolls I could find. I've studied all I could get my hands on, but the rest of the scrolls are locked away somewhere, and we have yet to find it. Besides I have to get back to Konoha and tell them about the attack on Gaara and I on the way to Suna." Hinata said moving her glance back to the girl who had finally opened her eyes.

Helping her to sit up and moving the pillows so that she would be comfortable the girl asked "Who?" in a sore, scratchy voice. Hinata knew what she meant by that question.

"Hinata no Sabaku, at your service, and you?" Hinata asked as she watched the girl look around the room noticing her self in the bed with her nightgown on.

"Haku" she answered before noticing Itachi sitting in the chair by the door. Slowly she began to panic being in a room with two people she didn't know, and she wasn't up to any level to defend herself.

"Hinata I made the broth" Kisame said carrying in a tray with a small bowl of the broth on it, along with a glass of water. "Haku" Kisame said placing the tray on the stand next to the bed and went and gave the girl a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry" she said before moving her hand to her throat. "Throat hurts."

"I brought some food that will make you feel better. Just relax and get better you gave us a scare there, Haku. Luckily we got you help or else you never would have made it." Kisame said placing the tray on Haku's lap where she began to feed herself.

Slowly eating until the broth was gone Haku handed Kisame the try back with a small smile and said "It's good. I feel a lot better. My throat doesn't hurt as much." Her voice was a lot better sounding, while it was still scratchy it wasn't unbearably so.

"You should get some more sleep" Hinata said. "You should be able to move around with no problems on your own tomorrow, when the medicine has had a chance to finish destroying the poison. The day after that you will be able to resume your ninja duties."

"I will take you back" Itachi said standing up. "I will return tomorrow Kisame, we can return to base then. Nice meeting you Haku."

With that both Hinata and Itachi left the cottage and headed straight. Hinata so lost in the scenery and how drained she felt she didn't even notice they were heading a different way until it was well into the evening almost to sunset. "Hinata" Itachi said as they bordered on the area they needed to go to. "Will you study hard to become a medic?"

"Yes I would Itachi-sensei" Hinata answered looking all around, feeling a tingly sensation letting her know that they had entered a genjutsu. Looking at her teacher she noticed that he lead them straight through the illusion and didn't bother to break it yet. He was obviously familiar to where he was going that he walked on genjutsu and all, so Hinata just followed.

"Just Itachi, Hinata. We are family after all. Your mother was a Hyuuga after all, even though your father wasn't. The Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's are distant cousins after all. So is Gaara really your brother?" Itachi asked nearing their destination.

"Twin" Hinata said with a small smile. "I wish I can see him again. I can't wait to be back home with the boys again. While it's not the same as when he's there, but it's still comfortable."

"Sadly you won't be able to see them until next year when you finish your training. The woman you will be training with is originally from Konoha. She was teammates with one of my few friends that I had. She is a great medic, and I think you two would be good for each other. She needs to know that there is some good still in this world instead of just a select few people." Itachi explained stopping in front of what looked like a disfigured tree. Knocking on the 'tree' in first at eye level, second to the right and lastly to the left in the shape of a triangle.

Slowly the 'tree' dissolved showing a door that was pulled open revealing a woman about twenty-two with dark brown hair and weary eyes. Under her brown eyes which lightened up at the sight of Itachi she had two red triangles with the top pointing down towards her wide smiling mouth. "Itachi" she said with a big smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Rin" Itachi said. "I would like you to meet someone. Hinata meet your new teacher Rin. Rin I brought you a student, that you will find very promising, meet Hinata no Sabaku."

Noticing the change in Rin's demeanor, Hinata figured that she didn't know anything about this either. "Come on in. I was just about to prepare dinner. You two can stay the night and we can discuss this."

Standing in the kitchen next to Rin watching her stir the soup that was that nights dinner Rin thought she would check Hinata's knowledge on herbology. As a medic she knew that first you needed to know the power of herbs before you could learn more things like using medical charka. The minute you start using medical charka to heal the more you use it for everything. Soon you were using it for healing headaches, and toothaches. The people that found them selves once highly valued as medics were soon without jobs once they loose the power to harness their chakra or if it was sealed off or else your charka lines exploded from not expanding. "Hinata can you ground me up some fresh rosemary."

Going to the plant Hinata asked "How many leaves?"

Rin was smiling softly at her ability to find the plant, but more was needed. "Five leaves please Hinata." Rin said wondering if Hinata would catch her 'error'.

"Umm, Rin you are only making roughly two quarts of soup. Five leaves of rosemary would give everyone the runs for the next seven days." Hinata said with hesitation in Rin's reply. She didn't want to insult her but she didn't want the runs also. If she wanted five leaves, Hinata was going without soup tonight.

"Good answer two leaves it is then" Rin answered. "Now let's say hypothetically you got the 'runs' as you put it. How would you heal it?"

"Is there any other complications, or known allergies?" Hinata asked wrinkling her forehead in thought.

Slightly surprised and pleased that she asked that Rin answered "no."

"Then I would give them some fluids that have some electrolytes in them to keep them from getting dehydrated. But mostly I would recommend that they eat cheese, a lot of rice to help stop them up. Basically tell them to stay away from fiber for a few days. If they still want some medicine, I would say basil mixed with garlic. The basil to counteract the runs and the garlic to stop any upset stomachs they would have." Hinata answered after grounding up the rosemary and handing it to Rin.

"What do you do for toothaches and muscle aches?" Rin asked stirring the soup. While Rin might have done something a little different, like not tell them what's in it. She was glad Hinata had the right idea and knew that a lot of basil would clot you up.

"I have some ointments that I have made over the years. Mostly herbs mixed in with some homemade lotion and infused with my chakra. So far that has healed everything minor. If not I would suggest a dentist for the toothache, and muscle aches are rest, and maybe a muscle relaxant, but mostly it is something that should heal on it's own to ensure proper healing." Hinata answered.

"Very good" Rin said very pleased with her answer. "Where did you learn all of this?" Rin asked knowing that the medic's in Konoha didn't teach this. They were all for using medical chakra for healing everything. Part of the reason Rin left was because of there big ego's.

"Some of it I knew, I always had a knack for herbs. Other things I learned from sneaking into the library and making copies of the medical scrolls I could find. I was just getting into medical jutsu's when we noticed they were not located in the library. We were about to try sneaking in to the ninja library when Gaara and I were to head towards Suna." Hinata answered eating some of the soup, with Rin and Itachi.

"But how did you know how much of each to use?" Rin asked knowing that using to much of something can cause more harm that good.

"Trial and error mostly, although" Hinata said. "Not so much error, I had found out years ago that if I add my chakra to something it will heal faster. With the way the boys fight I always had someone to try something on. Thankfully they were good sports about it. By the way Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke have the human iceberg persona perfected. Some of those glances you would never need air conditioning again. Naruto has started pranking on a higher scale now as is outmaneuvering even some ANBU."

"That's good to hear that they started taking my advice to heart." Itachi said getting some more soup. "It's getting late Hinata you should be getting to bed."

"I will" Hinata said clearing her dishes. Stopping at her bag she handed Itachi a jar of ointment. "Here it's for your partner. It will heal those cuts on his hands from using his sword, and here give this to Haku." Hinata said handing over a scroll. "This will explain how to make more ointments of Kisame should he need it."

"Goodnight Hinata" Rin said. "You can have the back bedroom. Itachi you get the couch since I only have two bedrooms. I will see you in the morning Hinata."

"Good night Itachi, Rin it was nice to meet you" Hinata said heading for the back bedroom where she quickly got into her pajamas and went to sleep.

"How do you know her Itachi?" Rin asked sipping some of her tea.

"She is family and so is her twin brother. I have been training them for years now, along with Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi said relaxing for the first time in a long time.

"Naruto…Uzumaki the vessel for the nine-tailed fox?" Rin asked making sure she had the right Uzumaki.

"That is correct. He is very hardworking and dedicated to his friends and his craft. He will make a fine ninja, and with his element of surprise he will always be underestimated also." Itachi said watching Rin pour him some more tea.

"Sasuke being an Uchiha means that everyone would love to train him, but I only want the best. So I have been training them for years. Hinata and her brother Gaara were also considered outcasts. Hinata for being a disowned Hyuuga, and Gaara was considered an outcast for being from an unknown clan with no bloodline limit to speak of. Being friends with Naruto since the age of five didn't help the two either. They know who good people are though and who isn't. When they become Genin, Kakashi will take over training them." Itachi explained.

"Will she be a hard worker?" Rin asked about Hinata.

"One of the hardest workers I've ever known. She does not want anyone to be easy on her because she is a female. She hated it if she thought I was being easy on her, and would yell at me until I went all out on her." Itachi said reminiscing about the training they were put through. "She wears eight hundred pounds of weights on each body part; she has on chakra restraints to increase her chakra capacity. I have been training them in tactics and strategy, and she uses a staff as a weapon. I am not sure about her Byukugan, but from what I heard she has always been weak in it. Since she is not of 'pure' blood I wonder if this is why. I taught all the kids to defend themselves without using a bloodline limit. I will pick her up in a year's time, Rin. Train her in all you can. If something is wrong send me a message and I will try to come. I have to get to Konoha and tell the Hokage about where Hinata is and not to get her kicked out of school. Be careful though I suspect she might be an unknown vessel. I need her to know everything this she can even about cursed seals that Orochimaru is famous for. I have a feeling that in the future her knowledge may become vital. Keep me updated Rin and good luck. Any messages for Kakashi?" Itachi asked hoping she would mention something.

"No, nothing" Rin said. "I will update you on her progress."

"Very good, than" Itachi said disappearing in a flock of crows.

Hours later Itachi, in the shape of a crow flew into the library of the Sarutobi house and sat down on the hearth of the fireplace. "How did I know you would be here Itachi?" Sarutobi asked smoking his pipe, in the recliner while reading his book. "What news do you have for me?"

"Hinata and Gaara got attacked by Orochimaru and you will like this, a Leaf Ninja. I didn't catch the name but someone here in Konoha is working with the traitor. They held there own against them, so I am glad. Gaara is in Suna, but Hinata I have training under Rin in being a medic. She will return in one year to finish school and graduate with her class. Make sure she graduates with the others, and remind Kakashi of our promise. Akatsuki has my partner and I searching for the Naruto, and thankfully we decided to wait until he can take missions as a Genin. Hopefully I will find out more by then. Since we are dealing also with Orochimaru I have Rin teaching Hinata all she knows about the cursed seals." Itachi said after releasing his transformation hedge revealing him self complete in black and red cloak.

"What will I tell Sasuke and Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Give them these scrolls, so I can finish training them. Tell them Hinata is getting specialized training and will be back in a year. They will understand and also tell them to keep it a secret." Itachi said standing up getting ready to fly back to where his partner was waiting.

"Very good Itachi" Sarutobi said taking another puff of his pipe. Grabbing the scrolls he said "I will tell them myself in the morning. Tell Rin she can come back anytime alright. We haven't made her a missing nin."

"I will" Itachi said "I was hoping Hinata would convince her to comeback eventually. I better go before they start to miss me. I shall hopefully have more to report later." With that Itachi transformed back into a crow and flew out the window into where Kisame was waiting.

Later that night while Hinata was sleeping she found herself in a dark hallway with deep purple carpeting along the entrance way. Looking at her clothes she noticed she was still her white nightgown and barefoot, so she wasn't sure she was even in a dream. Walking along the hallways Hinata made her way to a set of intricate gold doors, which looked almost gate-like. Hinata had the feeling she should have been able to see through them but wasn't able to.

"Hello, Anybody home?" Hinata asked knocking on the gates. Getting no answer, but figuring she was in a dream Hinata pushed open the door and was blinded by a flash of white light. Finally getting her sight back, Hinata found herself in a garden, full of life. The roses were so big and fragrant that Hinata was able to smell them from several feet away. The trees were all bearing fruit and looked healthy and strong. Finding herself on a cobblestone covered path Hinata began to follow it, taking in the tour of the garden. In the middle of the garden was a giant fountain in the shape of a raccoon. Not sure how, the raccoon looked very majestic instead of the ones known for getting into the trash in Konoha.

Walking around the fountain Hinata saw a woman sitting at a small table with only two chairs with it. On the table was a dainty rose pattern tea set, the likes that Hinata has never seen before. "Excuse me?" Hinata said making herself know. The woman turned around and Hinata saw the woman had almost sandy blonde hair that ended in red tips. For some reason Hinata would have thought it would have looked odd, but it for some reason it didn't. Her warm pale blue eyes smiled warmly at Hinata filling her face in a true and genuine smile. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her pale blue obi with small red roses on it. Her tan obi accented her outfit perfectly.

"**Hinata come I have been expecting you."** She said motioning to the chair on the other side of the table.

Hinata moved to the other seat slightly conscience of what she was wearing for a first appearance. Seating neatly crossing her legs and the ankles Hinata asked "How do you know who I am? Where am I?"

"**My name is Tanuki, but you can call me Tani and you are inside my cage."** Tani answered pouring Hinata some tea.

"Cage that means that golden gate I pushed through was the doors to your domain?" Hinata asked taking a sip of the tea provided for her.

"**Basically I am the demon sealed in your body"** Tani said.

Looking her over Hinata smiled and said "somehow I thought demons were supposed to be taller."

"**Ohohohoh"** Tani laughed putting her hand to her mouth in a high voice making Hinata cringe at the sound. Her voice was beautiful her laugh made you want to jump off the nearest cliff. Hinata almost wondered if it was a battle cry, or psychological torture, either way she was ready to give up. "**You are correct Hinata, but since I am in my human form, I am a relatively small person."** Tani said grabbing her tea cup.

'_At least she is not laughing anymore.'_ Hinata thought drinking more of her tea also.

"**Now let's get down to business."** Tani said putting her cup down. "**In the demon realm I am renowned for being a Water Master and a Master Healer. Let me ask you the procedure you did on Haku, earlier. How did you know it was possible? Did you read it somewhere?"**

Scrunching her eye brows together in thought Hinata tried to think of how she knew what to do. '_I don't remember reading it in any scrolls that I have read. No one in my family was ever a healer so I know they didn't teach me there. So how did I know?' _"I just did." Hinata answered. "I am not sure how I have nothing in my memories that would warrant that type of procedure, but still I just knew. I just heard a voice telling me to breathe, that was you wasn't it?"

"**Yes it was"** Tani said "**From what you said it seems to me that you are inheriting part of my memories. Tell me what your element is?"**

"Water" Hinata answered glancing over at the fountain, before looking back at Tani.

"**And yet you have none of my memories on those skills. Very interesting"** Tani said.

"What is interesting?" Hinata asked.

"**When a seal is done properly you will over time gain control over my chakra, memories and skills. Since you only have memories of my medical knowledge, I have no way to teach you my water techniques, unless. Hinata"**

Tani said "**you activated part of my abilities today when your eyes changed while you were healing. You may not have realized it today but you did. That has never happened before that we are aware of. If you activate it when a water jutsu is going on, then you will instantly learn it. Unfortunately since your seal if done haphazardly I cannot teach you this, because I don't have access to it. As for my chakra, you are gaining it at a much slower rate than you should be. Sadly there is nothing I can do from here. What I can do is teach you medical jutsu's and along with Rin we should be able to train you to be very good, so that in time you can heal it yourself. For now let's see how you progress. It's time for you to go Hinata, I expect to see you tomorrow night. Your training will begin then."**

Hearing her voice over and over Hinata slowly began to wake up to see Rin standing over her. "It's time to wake up sunshine. You overslept an hour according to the instructions Itachi left. Get dressed and here is your training scroll. After that we shall eat then work on your medical training." Rin said handing the girl her scroll. Hinata flew off the couch and quickly got dressed. Even when she isn't in Konoha, she was required to train.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kisame were walking the path back to the Akatsuki base when Itachi handed Kisame a small jar. When Itachi had met Kisame Haku and Zabuza was already gone, but promised to take it easy for a few days. With hunter ninja's on their trails, they couldn't stay in one place so long. "It's from Hinata; she said you needed it for your sword or something." Itachi said at Kisame's wordless question.

Opening the small jar and rubbing it on his hands Kisame had a look of shock on his face, as he watched his cuts on his hands slowly heal together leaving a small scratch mark in its place. "Well what do you know it works."

"Why do you seem surprised about that Kisame?" Itachi asked "you seen the way she healed Haku last night. After that you are still surprised?"

"No her healing of humans is exceptional, better than most I have seen. But I am not completely human, so most medical skills do not work on me. Surprisingly this does, and judging by this jar I have enough to last a couple of months. Think I can get some more from her?" Kisame asked still in shock at his hands healing rapidly, and that Itachi didn't even bat an eye about him not being completely human.

"I can do better than that" Itachi asked. "Is Haku any good with healing?"

"She has an interest" Kisame asked, wondering where Itachi was going with this.

Instead of saying a word Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll and handed it to his partner. "Give this to her. Hinata left it in case more ointment is needed. She didn't know if she would get a chance to make more with her learning new medical jutsu's, but she doesn't want people to suffer either. If Haku can't manage it, let me know and I will try to get in contact with Hinata to make more."

"Does Hinata realize she is helping an S-Classed Missing Nin?" Kisame asked slightly amused looking at the scroll Itachi handed him.

"I don't think she cares. She has been training and can tell a good person from a bad one. If I thought you were bad I wouldn't be partnered with you. If you had threatened her of her friends, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Helping is better than killing she would say." Itachi said looking ahead on the path they were walking.

"Tell her thank you for me, and that if she should need it. I will be there to help for the help she has given Haku and me." Kisame said. "One day we should go for drinks, and actually tell our stories instead of what we tell everyone else." Kisame said extending the offer, hoping Itachi would take it.

"That would be fine" Itachi said. "In fact, I think it would be enjoyable." With that being said silence followed the two having noting more to say but each in their own thoughts.

In Konoha Sarutobi was up at five in the morning walking around Konoha, taking in the sights and smells of the village he grew up in. Adjusting his robes he soon stopped in front of a building holding the condo that Sasuke and Gaara were staying in. Slowly walking up the steps to the third floor where they lived, Sarutobi hesitantly knocked on the door. Hearing the muffling of sounds Sasuke hesitantly answered the door with his kunai out incase it was more people out attempting to 'persuade' Naruto to leave. Seeing Sarutobi standing there Sasuke opened the door allowing the Hokage to come in.

Sitting at the kitchen table with his hat on the table and both Naruto and Sasuke in front of his Sarutobi began. "I have news. Gaara appears to have made it to Suna. Hinata is now doing a specialized training and shall return in one year. She will be back for the next school year. Itachi left me theses" He said producing a bag full of scrolls from his robes. "You should have enough to train until Hinata gets back. That's enough for one in the morning and one at night. I was also informed to tell you both that you are doing a good job and keep up the good work. It's nearing your training time and I must be going. If you need anything don't hesitate to stop by." Sarutobi said, picking up his hat and leaving. Once outside he pulled out his ever trusty pipe and continued his walk to work.

Practice was tough for the two boys but it was more the silence that was affecting them. Without Hinata's encouraging words and even Gaara's shoves, it just seemed quite without them. Heading home and taking showers the boys were soon in their uniforms as they walked to school.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, saying the first word since the Hokage visit early that morning.

"Yeah Sasuke" Naruto asked without his normal hyper active self.

"Let's go pranking after school today." Sasuke said wanting to include himself in Naruto's favorite pastime.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto said before they split paths each taking a separate way to school so others weren't aware they were friends.

Sasuke made it to school a little bit ahead of Naruto and walked into his classroom. This year there was only two classrooms for their year of students. At the rate it was going next year they would only have one classroom. So caught up in his thoughts Sasuke didn't notice a pink haired girl looking at him as he entered his room. '_He's cute, I wonder who he is' _she thought '_too bad he's not in my class though.'_

Unknown to the pink haired girl a boy with spiky-yellow hair, normally found wearing an orange jumpsuit after school was walking passed and caught a glimpse of her pink hair and green eyes looking into his classroom. '_She's really cute'_ he thought as he went into the class and sat in his normal seat in front of Sasuke. Looking around the room Naruto saw that Sasuke was the only familiar face. '_I can't wait until Hinata gets back. School would be better with more of my friends around.'_


	10. Naruto's Birthday

Bright red paper lanterns with small golden dragons on them were hanging with the soft glow of candlelight shining from within. Connecting the lanterns were strands of lights that served a dual purpose. First, strategically placed under each lantern, hoping to draw attention to the people passing by were lightly colored booths. The other purpose was to guide the attendees along the lit trails so no one would get lost in the dark, although with the beating of the drums, it would be hard to. It was October 10th and to the people of Konoha it was the celebration of the apparent 'death' of Kyuubi. For only a handful of people it was Naruto Uzumaki's fifteenth birthday. Instead of celebrating at the festival that he normally would never go to, he and Sasuke were on a mission of sorts. Not an official mission from the Hokage that he sometimes gave people, for they were still considered to young for that. No a mission to find something, and not just any something a scroll to be precise. In fact, if caught trying to retrieve said scroll, heads could possibly roll, but that is nothing to our adventurous duo.

Since Hinata had left, the two had been trying to find the medical scrolls that seemed to be 'missing' from the libraries. Basically anything that had to do with medical jutsu's was not found inside of the library for the content they contained. When the public library came up with naught, they went and looked into the lesser known Shinobi Library to see if they could find anything. The Shinobi Library contained knowledge and information of most jutsu's known to man. For the boys most of the research material required for school came from this library. Each section was broken in to different elements: fire, water, electricity, earth, and wind. Then it also contained a giant section on psychology and trauma relief. Finally it contained a fix-it section on fixing things the shinobi way. No where in the entire library was there a section for medical jutsu's? The scrolls and in some cases books all explained the theory and practices of the jutsu mentioned. They even mentioned who created it. What it did not show you were the hand signs or even what was needed to perform such feats, thus making it a teacher's delight that their students wouldn't learn more ahead of time.

It wasn't until the boys noticed, while they were supposed to be studying that each section had a similar stained-glass window by the area. For the fire based jutsu's the stained-glass window showed a camp fire. Water was a waterfall scene. Earth was a mountain. Electricity was a lightening bolt and wind had a leaves that looked to be floating around. The fix-it section had a stained-glass hammer and nails, while the psychology section had a picture of a brain in a kaleidoscope of colors. What really caught their eyes though was that the stained glass dome ceiling had the picture of a caduceus. The light shining on the section revealed to be on the floor. After a few strategic pencil drops bringing them a closer inspection of the floor it was shown that it was impenetrable, but that didn't mean there wasn't another way.

After several days of contemplating and after talking it over after training with Itachi's clone the two set out when most people were enjoying the festivities. Instead of going there they instead slipped into sewer undetected. All around them was the sound of water. Water as it flowed, dripped, and crashed into each other making little waves. Darkness was also upon them as they concealed their chakra and turned on their forehead lights. Up on the walls looked to be lights to turn on at the presence of chakra, but thankfully they didn't ignite, for if they did others would be aware of their presence. Itachi had informed them, after they explained their plan about the lights, and it being monitored by the presence of chakra. When the lights ignited, the cameras turn on taping the intruders while relaying it to ANBU headquarters.

Walking silently in the dark with only their lights to shine on them they were soon on going through a series of tunnels that lead to unknown destinations, making Naruto want to investigate at another time, but for now they were on a mission. Looking briefly at his map Naruto made a right and then another left only to be stopped by a wall. "Get us lost Dobe?" Sasuke asked from behind Naruto.

"Shut-up Teme, according to my map we are directly under the library, although this wall is a little out of place. Why would you need a wall under a building?" Naruto asked without turning around to talk to his best friend/rival. Last time he did that he got a light shined right in his face, blinding him for a few minutes.

"Move let me see" Sasuke said standing next to Naruto after he had side-stepped out of the way to allow Sasuke to see the wall, but allowing him to see also.

Kneeling in front of the wall Sasuke soon blew on a spot which looked out of place only to be shown as a keyhole. Grabbing a pair of gloves from his pouch Sasuke also grabbed his lock-picking kit. While most shinobi would use a jutsu to unlock the apparent keyhole, Sasuke wanted to learn the old-fashioned way first. Luckily he did because the use of the jutsu would allow the release of chakra revealing their position. Slowly and methodically Sasuke picked the lock only standing up after hearing the satisfying click of a lock giving. Slowly Sasuke pushed on the wall opening into a room with many slots on a far wall, in each slot was a scroll. Looking around the room the boys saw that the entrance that they used was the only option in and out. Grabbing another pair of gloves, Sasuke seen that Naruto was following suit with his own pair. Feeling around for any traps and surprisingly not finding any, Naruto grabbed a scroll and with a great show of delicacy on the aging parchment opened it up and began to read. After a few moments his eyes began to widen and said "Hey Sasuke check this out."

Sasuke made his way to where his friend was standing and looked at the scroll. Reading it he soon had seen what had Naruto in shock. Inside of the scroll wasn't just the theory and uses of jutsu's it showed everything. From the hand signs, to the purpose, to even who founded it and how much chakra was needed. "No wonder these aren't in the Shinobi or Public Library. These scrolls show everything, and how to heal. But look" Sasuke pointed out. "It doesn't contain any of the draw backs for using such jutsu's."

"Maybe there isn't any" Naruto answered looking at a small cut healing scroll.

"Naruto, you know better than that you dobe. For every jutsu that a ninja does there is consequences, whether it's just the use of more chakra to the use of blood. There are always consequences. If these scrolls got in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use it or know of any consequences, then someone would unintentionally kill themselves or even another person." Sasuke answered rolling the scroll back up and putting it in his backpack. "Let's fill up this bag and go. We can't copy them here without using chakra so we will have to slowly retrieve this information." Seeing Naruto head towards the wall with the slots Naruto went to grab one before Sasuke said. "Make sure to remember where each one goes, so that it will be harder to get caught."

"I know that Teme" Naruto said grabbing the scroll in the upper left corner, before handing it to Sasuke. Within moments the bag was full and the boys were shutting the door to head to the surface above. The walk back to their sewer gate was done in silence as soon the two shinobi in training were sneaking out into the night sky. Closing the gate behind them the two stayed in the shadows only stopping when they reached the house the two shared.

Dropping his bag off in his 'new' room as Sasuke stopped sharing with Naruto and took over Gaara's old one. By silent consent the two had left Hinata's room alone knowing she would eventually return, and they wanted it to be ready for her. "I'm taking a shower Dobe. I need to get this black stuff off my face" Sasuke said to Naruto as he ate a bowl of ramen complete with his black face paint. '_At least he took off his light'_ Sasuke thought as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. '_The dobe was right about getting to the library though. He has gotten way better over the years. His cooking sucks though. Thankfully Ichiraku's is thinking about delivery.'_ Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying off, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist "Shower's yours Dobe, hurry up." Closing the door to his room Sasuke quickly got dressed to enjoy the night of festivities. Tying his kimono shut Sasuke soon entered the living room only to see Naruto leave his bedroom in his trade-mark orange jumpsuit.

"Where are we going again Sasuke?" Naruto asked running his hands through his hair to achieve his trademark spikes.

"For once we are going to the festival, Naruto." Sasuke answered

"I can't go to that Sasuke and you know it" Naruto said sitting down on the couch in a huff, complete with a pout on his lips.

"So what if you're a jinchuurikin, for the Kyuubi doesn't mean you can't celebrate with everyone else. And who cares what the villagers think" Sasuke cut off Naruto as he knew what his next words were. "Now let's go and attempt to have some fun. I haven't been since the death of my family and I want to go. Come on Naruto it could be interesting. I bet there's a ramen booth."

At the words ramen booth Naruto was at the door getting his shoes on saying "come on Teme, let's not be late." With a small smirk on his face Sasuke and Naruto headed to the festival careful not to seem like friends but more like rivals that everyone knew they were.

As Sasuke had said there was a booth there from Ichiraku's, but that wasn't the greatest thing. What had begun to make Naruto's night was the fact that there was a ramen eating contest. "Sasuke I challenge you" Naruto said at hearing about the ramen contest. The announcer hearing this at once wanted to rejoice because no one wanted to challenge the winner of last years contest. Hearing that Naruto 'challenged' Sasuke as his right as his 'eternal rival' bringing them to face another boy with red circles on his cheeks, who was eating a bag of potato chips. Quickly getting their names the announcer soon said "Now it's time for the ramen eating contest. Tonight our contestants are Sasuke Uchiha" he said motioning towards Sasuke. Hearing his name Sasuke proceeded to the table to sit in the chair at the far right. "Naruto Uzumaki" hearing his name, Naruto sat next to Sasuke trying to follow with the same 'cool' attitude that Sasuke always portrayed, yet not succeeding. "And last years winner Chouji Akimichi." The boy with the red circles on his cheeks sat down on the empty seat. "Contestants grab your chopsticks" the announcer said as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of each of the boys "and begin". Soon the three boys were working their way through the ramen with enough gusto that Kanaka Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku's ramen, had tears streaming down his face. Bets were making their way around the crowd and Kanaka betted on Naruto being the only to do so. The rest were torn between the last surviving Uchiha and the Akimichi. Both were crowd favorites for different reasons.

After ten bowls of ramen, Sasuke started to feel sick and gracefully bowed out of the fight with his dignity intact. Most men started to feel sick after the third bowl of ramen and the fact Sasuke lasted ten raised their respect for him. Leaving the table and going to stand next to Kanaka to watch the race commence. "Naruto's going to win" Sasuke said softly enough not to be overheard but loud enough that Kanaka can hear him.

"I know he is, but no one else believes it" Kanaka said. "That boy can eat more ramen then this whole village put together."

On stage the boys were slowing down after each consuming thirty bowls. Both were tired and full and each was secretly hoping the other would stop soon, or finish their bowl without puking. It wasn't until Naruto looked like he couldn't finish his last bowl that Sasuke said "Dobe, if you don't win, you can find yourself a new rival." Naruto caught the hidden meaning at rival meaning best friend. With renewed energy Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and another after that insuring his win. At seeing Naruto's appetite back Chouji forfeited knowing he couldn't keep up.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" the announcer said lifting Naruto's hand in the air as he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked as Kanaka had tears running down his face at his winning against the odds insuring his a lot more money in the tune of approximately one hundred thousand dollars. With the contest over the boys went their separate ways but always knowing where the other was incase something was to happen.

Along the way Naruto caught sight of pink hair as a girl wearing a red kimono with white circles over it was walking with a girl with long blonde hair in a purple kimono. Sensing Sasuke in the tree near him, Naruto thought to showing off his flirting skills. Seeing that they stopped Naruto began to walk backwards hoping to 'accidentally' run into them. What he didn't plan on happening was tripping as he was walking backwards and landing on his butt between the two effectively ending their conversation. Laughing softly Naruto put his hand behind his head and gave his trademark grin at the girls. Standing up he said "sorry about that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

The pink hair girl recovered her shock first at his orange outfit and said "Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka" Sakura said pointing to her blonde companion. Sakura's voice was something that neither boys had heard before. While Hinata's voice was soft and warm Sakura's voice reminded Sasuke of what he thought a banshee would sound like crying before you died. Naruto, wanted to stick his finger in his ear and shake it around to stop the ringing. '_Hopefully she's just going through puberty and her voice will change some'_ Naruto though. _'But man is she pretty. For someone as pretty as her I might be able to forgive her voice.'_

"Charmed" Ino said in a voice that showed she clearly wasn't. Giving Sakura a look that clearly said '_who is this guy'_ Ino began to wonder just who bumped into them. With a small shrug of her shoulder Sakura answered that she didn't know without even saying a word.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Naruto turned around to face whoever was interrupting his moment. In front of him were two drunken ninja's clearly Chounin by the cut of their jackets and effectively drunk by the smell. "You owe us a lot of money brat. You should not have one that contest and you should not be here. This festival is not for the likes of you. Let's fight and finish what should have happened years ago, brat."

Sasuke knowing that it would only be trouble if Naruto fought and feeling like it was his fault in the first place for making him come to the festival Sasuke did the only thing he could do. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Sasuke said from behind the ninja's. Hearing them selves addressed in such a cold, sarcastic manner then ninja's turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is nothing to concern your self with Uchiha-san" the ninja said not wanting to get on the bad side of Konoha's 'survivor'.

"Concerning your self with my eternal rival I must step in. After all only I get to use him as a beating post." Sasuke said in the cold demeanor of a lord speaking to peasants. The glare in his eyes showing that he was not amused.

Hearing the Uchiha sound like he was getting mad the ninja's backed away and said "Make sure you beat him real hard this time" before disappearing not wanting to make the 'survivor' mad. Making him mad would bring the wrath of fan girls on anyone's head.

"Let's go Dobe" Sasuke said walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" the banshee sounding girl asked.

Hoping to shut her up and to get her to stop talking Sasuke said "Sasuke Uchiha" without even turning around, or even wanting to be introduced. Walking off Sasuke left knowing that Naruto would be at home when he got there, and upset. Sasuke could only home his birthday present would cheer him up.

As Sasuke predicted Naruto was looking through the cupboards looking for something to eat only wearing a black shirt and his orange pants. His jacket was on the hook by the door. Feeling Sasuke's presence Naruto said "well that was a complete waste of time. I could have gotten threatened at home, but no you had to go out."

"Sorry Dobe" Sasuke said. "But think of this you did win the ramen eating contest."

"True" said Naruto calming down.

"And you got birthday presents" Sasuke said placing a few packages on the table. "This one is from Itachi" Sasuke said handing Naruto a long box. Quickly tearing off the paper Naruto seen it was a katana of fine craftsmanship with a blade that looked razor sharp. "This one is from me" Sasuke said handing Naruto a small box. Quickly tearing it open Naruto eyes wanted to water at seeing the first season of Digimon. Some how in the course of living with the boys Naruto fell in love with the show, clearing making a good natured joke between the friends. He had gotten really depressed when they took it off the air. "This one is from Hinata" Sasuke said revealing a bigger box. Opening it Naruto found a pair of green goggles that he effectively put on his head. Under the goggles was what looked like a digi-vice in blue showing a gigapet of Veemon the famous blue Digimon from the second season? Under that was a note.

_Happy Birthday Naruto,_

_Sorry I can't be there for it but thought you would like these. I came across these in my training and thought well if Davis and Tai had a pair why not you. After all, all leaders are wearing them. Sorry they didn't have a Tentomon gigapet, but I know Veemon is your second favorite. Have fun and train hard. I miss you guys and can't wait to see you. _

_Love,_

_Hinata. _

"You guy are the best friends anyone could have" Naruto said holding his gifts to him. "I'm going to my room; see you in the morning Teme."

"Happy Birthday Dobe" Sasuke said watching Naruto enter his room.

Changing his clothes and getting into bed Naruto placed his goggles right by his bed to wear first thing in the morning. One thing that made him happy was that his friends hadn't forgotten him, even if he didn't hear from Gaara. That was alright though because Itachi had said once it would be hard to hear from him until he is eighteen. Naruto just hoped he would have remembered his birthday. '_I wonder what they are doing now'_ Naruto thought as he went to bed for the night drifting off to sleep dreaming of saving the digital world and a big bowl of ramen. Barely did he hear the faint sobbing sounds of someone crying as they repeatedly said **"Tani I am so sorry, please forgive me."**


	11. Hinata's year

"**You are doing great Hinata"** Tani said looking over at her young student. "**Just five more minutes then you can move into the next pose, and don't forget to breathe."**

'_Easy for you to say'_ Hinata thought '_you're not the one balancing on your hands with your legs sticking out.'_ It was indeed true; Tani was currently sitting at her little table next to the fountain drinking tea, while two feet away Hinata was in her yoga position.

"**Did I ever explain why I want you to do Yoga?'** Tani asked watching the sweat drip off of Hinata's face. Slowly Hinata shook her head no not wanting to waste her precious air on answering instead of breathing. **"Basically yoga increases your chakra control, flexibility, strength, and also builds up your chakra reserves. By going into all of these flexible positions, you have to use your chakra to help your strength to maintain it. Since you have on chakra restraints, you are gaining strength by using a lot more of your own muscles to move since you can only use a portion of your chakra, making you produce more and building up your chakra reserves. Now switch positions."**

Slowly Hinata lowered her self from her hands to rest on her forearms. With her head pointing towards the ground, Hinata bent her legs and brought them to her. One leg she rose over her head and had her toe pointing to her head. Her other leg she had bent pointing around her as if to form a circle. Once in her new position, Hinata remembered to breath, thankful that this position was easier to maintain. When she had first started the training almost a year ago Tani had walked her through each of the poses showing her how it was done. At first Hinata had a hard time, even with her natural flexibility, getting into the necessary positions. Slowly though she had gotten the moves right and could feel her chakra moving through her body.

'**Plus with your chakra reserves up you can do a multiple of things. For one thing you will be able to a multiple of things. Soon you shall be able to have enough chakra to do a summoning if you are seen worthy of a contract. Also you can do one of my most dangerous healing moves, something you will never learn in any medical scroll. Now on to other things how was delivering that baby last night?"** Tani asked

"Is it really like that?" Hinata asked with sweat dripping down her face as she remembered the delivery from the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata's day had begun like normal since she has moved in with Rin. She had woken up at four in the morning and began her morning routine of training with one of the various scrolls Itachi had left. This morning after getting her weights and restraints to a harder level, she practiced her staff and various Tai jutsu fights. At six when she was finally done she worked in the garden and made potions and ointments for various aliments. At eight after a shower and breakfast Rin would teach her various healing techniques, and test her on the scrolls she had her read the night before.

With their morning routines out of the way the two headed into one of the five nearby farm towns to act as a doctor in the area. Each of the towns was far enough away from a ninja village or even a bigger city where a normal doctor would reside. In each town the people would come when they have problems or aliments and the two girls would work hard at helping where they could. Mostly it was nothing but simple acupuncture, dentistry, or even some chiropractic therapy that the girls had to perform but sometimes they had head injuries or even births to attend to.

Today though Hinata should have known something was up because she was practicing in the rain that just didn't seem like it wanted to give up. Fighting in the rain while trying not to slip on the mud took a lot of chakra control on Hinata's part, more so then they taught at the school. It wasn't until Rin mentioned that she was heading to a different town then the one they were scheduled for did Hinata realize exactly what that meant. Because Rin had to check on a newborn and mother that had given birth the day before Hinata was going to have to head in the opposite direction and go to the next village on her own. With a promise from Rin that she would catch up as soon as she checked up on mother and baby.

Grabbing her bag and heading into her destination, Hinata was worried that she wasn't going to actually be any help, or that no one would take her serious for being so young. Many people actually didn't want to listen to her because of her age or even because she was a woman that they didn't care about her experience.

Rin was lucky, after an unfortunate accident that had happened in Rin's youth; she had left and actually got her doctorate of medicine and even her dentistry in one of the surrounding islands. Since she was from another country, one that others didn't know exist because of a very ancient and powerful genjutsu and the school systems were different (plus Rin didn't want people to be able to find her) Rin had to take a series of tests based off of different subjects for her placement. Scoring high enough to be able to get into the schools Rin quickly got to work and graduated quickly, all while learning to heal in an area that chakra was unheard of. That wasn't to say she used her chakra to heal, when in fact she didn't. She learned other ways to heal, ones that wouldn't eventually cost her life. With her doctors license secure Rin moved out into the middle of nowhere, where she stayed until Itachi once found her. Since in there country you can take an apprentice to teach instead of actual schooling, Hinata was doing that. When she finished her official High School time, she will be able to take her doctorate tests and with an examination get her license.

Walking to the house that upon closer inspection you would rather say that it was considered a hut, but under a genjutsu Hinata quickly brought her index and middle finger to in between her eyes and quickly concentrated. When a little chakra was released Hinata heard the satisfying 'click' and released her pose. The Gen jutsu was placed so that any one who came close to the small hut with thoughts of breaking it open or stealing the supplies inside, they found themselves confused and waking up in an alleyway somewhere. Thankfully no one has been able to breach it yet. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key Hinata quickly inserted it into the lock and released the dead bolt. Opening the door and walking inside Hinata quickly lit the lights and pulled out the supplies she would need. When she was finished she turned the sign on the door showing they were open, and went to sit in the room behind the plastic to prevent the charts from being stolen.

She wasn't there very long when her first set of patients came in. Looking up Hinata took in a patient she has never seen before, yet had the look of every person who has showed up, of being in pain. "Hello, may I help you?" Hinata asked.

"I need to see the doctor my mouth hurts." The man said trying not to move his teeth as if his jaw hurt, and moving his mouth was too much pain.

"Not a problem" Hinata said giving the man a clipboard with the standard questionnaire about pains and aches on it. "Fill out this sheet here, and don't forget to sign the bottom so that we can treat you. Without it legally we could get into trouble."

While the man was away Hinata began to make out a blue chart for her new patient. The charts were into two different colors. One was blue for dentistry, and the other was orange for medicine. The two colors were to separate the two charts, so that finding the necessary information would come easier. When the man had handed the papers back Hinata quickly placed them in the chart then asked "any known allergies, latex, penicillin, anything at all?"

"None that I know of ma'am" the man answered in a deep voice.

"That's good to know" Hinata said before walking to a door that separate the man from the rest of the rooms. "Follow me please" Hinata said leading the man to a chair. "Please sit here." She pointed as she got on her gloves, goggles and facemask. Tilting the chair back and turning on the overhead light she asked "so what is the problem?"

"My tooth hurts in the back and I need it looked at." He said taking note of Hinata in her get-up.

"All right let me take a look" Hinata said flashing the light in his face to get a better glimpse of his teeth. Taking her instruments and searching his mouth, Hinata soon found the problem; his back molar had a huge cavity. "You have a cavity, hold on just a second and I will fill it." The rest of his teeth were fine but by the looks of it he didn't own a toothbrush.

"**Oh sweet Kami would you look at his teeth"** Tani said looking through Hinata's eyes. "**I would bet you the poor guy doesn't even own a toothbrush. Hinata please give him one. Oh man and did you smell his breathe, so rank. Glad I am not you."**

'_Hush Tani if I answer you out loud then this new guy really would think I am nuts.'_ Hinata thought sending the verbal reprimand to her tenant. '_And yes for your information I did smell his breathe, and yes it smells like he ate cat litter straight from the litter box, but that isn't my job to worry about that. My job is to fix his teeth.' _

'**Better you than me. I don't think I can handle the smell of litter breathe. I'm lighting a candle, if you need me holler."** Tani answered from Hinata's mind as she went in search for a candle in her 'cell'.

Walking into another room after making sure she didn't have any more patients yet, Hinata quickly made a mixture to drink to numb the pain and help his bad breath, and another to work on his cavity. Coming back into the room Hinata handed the man the cup with the pain medicine mixed in and had him drink. After waiting a few more minutes Hinata had the man lean back again and began to work on his cavity. First she cleaned it and then filled it working as diligently as possible. When her work was done she told her patient to expect some slight drooling problems at first but his teeth were fine. Giving him the goody bag with a toothbrush and toothpaste in it Hinata sent him on his way then began to clean the room in case of another patient.

While waiting for her next patient Hinata began to fill in the man's chart and what she had done. Her next patient came in then needing a refill on the bruise ointment for her five year old twin boys that always seem to be getting into trouble. At first the girls wondered if foul play was in affect and the boys were getting abused until they witnessed the boys themselves get into an argument before coming to blows with each other. After that the girls knew better.

Hinata's second patient for the day was a regular chiropractic patient by the name of Kino Shinomori. Kino was an older man in his older forties who had worked on his family farm since he was able to walk. When he was twenty Kino inherited the farm and had gotten married to a woman in a neighboring village and had three girls and a grown son out of the country. With no boys to help out in the fields any more Kino often ended up with back pain that was until he began to come and see the girls who began to crack his back for him, realigning his misshaped vertebrae from years of misuse.

"Hello Hinata, I'm here for my regular treatment." Kino Shinomori said as he removed the hat from his head showing his balding head and permanent farmers tan.

"Hello Mr. Shinomori" Hinata said. "Please take a seat and I will be right with you." Kino went and took a seat as Hinata went into the chiropractic room and lit some scented candles. A chiropractic visit also means that the patient gets a muscle massage to help with the stiff muscles.

'**Hey, my favorite visits of the day, body cracking.'** Tani said as she grabbed some popcorn from out of no where at sat down on the couch that materialized behind her. '**And Mr. Shinomori is such a nice person, which just makes cracking his body just so much more satisfying.' **

'_I swear you're a sadist sometimes Tani.'_ Hinata thought as she double-checked the other rooms to make sure everything was taken care of.

'**But of course Hinata, I am a demon after all."** Tani said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. '**Now, less talky and more cracky."**

'_Fine Tani'_ Hinata thought before grabbing the door to the patients and said "Come with me please Mr. Shinomori."

"Hinata I have told you time and time again to call me Kino. Mr. Shinomori sounds so old." Kino said following Hinata into the room smelling the burning fragrance. "Ahh, lavender my favorite scents."

"I know Mr. Shinomori that's why I chose it and you know why I won't call you by your first name. I'm leaving the room for a few minutes while you get ready. I will be back in few." Hinata said with a small smile. It wasn't so much that she was against calling patients by their first name it was just something about the man made them want to use his last name with the mister. It wasn't that he wasn't nice or even that something was really off about him, for some reason the girls could only respect him.

A few moments later Hinata knocked on the door and entered the room. Walking to the Hinata seen Mr. Shinomori lying down on the padded table on his belly with the sheet draped over his underwear. Walking up to him Hinata waited until she got confirmation that he was ready before she ran her hands up and down his back as she located the popped out bone. Rubbing her hands along his back relaxing the muscles Hinata appeared to be giving a message instead of just cracking his back. When Mr. Shinomori was completely relaxed Hinata then popped his back into place. With his muscles relaxed Mr. Shinomori didn't do a reflexive jump but instead was fast asleep.

Grabbing some more ointment Hinata quickly began to rub it into his back and muscles watching slowly with satisfaction as they soaked into his skin, making his old scars slowly disappear, while healing his muscles slowly back to their youthful nature before all the strains and tears. Hinata had developed the ointment from her original mixture, slowly finding the right herbs to heal different ailments. So far she could heal or else help cure and restore, muscles, aches, pains, different forms of pox, infections, and had a higher healing property that allows someone to heal almost seventy-five percent faster than normal. Training with Rin had taught Hinata to keep a lot of notes on what heals what and which mixture is an analgesic.

With her patient sound asleep Hinata slowly left the room and closed the door behind her allowing Mr. Shinomori to get his much needed sleep. Grabbing Mr. Shinomori's chart Hinata headed back to the reception area to fill in what she had done and what ointments she had used. This way incase an injury or an allergic reaction happened the girls knew exactly what they had used last time, although if anyone really looked in the charts you wouldn't be able to see what ingredients composed of the ointments just which ones were used. This protected them from the peddlers and thieves wanting to sell the supposed 'miracle cure' of the two girls. The last person that attempted to rob them got beaten badly with no doctors in sight to help them.

Making not of the day and time Hinata saw that in twenty minutes her job in town was over and Rin shill hasn't shown up. That was something that has never happened before and Hinata was beginning to get worried. '_Tani'_ Hinata called out briefly traveling through her mindscape with her eyes on alert.

'**In here'** Tani's voice called out bringing Hinata into what looked like a living room with Tani sitting down on it with a pair of pajamas eating popcorn.

'_What are you watching?'_ Hinata asked looking at the TV to view what show Tani was watching. _'How are you watching things anyways?'_

'**Digimon season two, awesome show. I recorded it when you still lived with the boys off of the TV. Basically anything you watch or see I can record to watch later. Damn a commercial'** Tani said grabbing the remote to fast forward until the show began again. **'That reminds me you need to watch some new stuff because these movies are wearing pretty thin.'**

'_Well what do you think'_ Hinata asked sitting down next to her supposed mentor, tormentor and honorary older sister.

"**About what Patamons digivolving into Angelmon or maybe about Kari being the eighth child."** Tani asked grabbing a soda to drink from the table in front of her.

'_Not that but Patamon is cool. I mean it's almost closing time and Rin isn't here yet.'_ Hinata answered.

"**That is kind of particular but I wouldn't worry too much."** Tani said watching the TV again now that the show was back on.

'_Why is that'_ Hinata asked as she watched Gatomon set out to kidnap Kari.

Tani looked at Hinata with interest "**You mean you've never noticed, but then again you are probably used to it."**

'_What are you talking about?'_ Hinata asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"**Does Rin smell different to you?"** Tani asked. **"As in a smell you don't normally smell. Think of your friends do they have a smell?"**

"_Well Gaara always had a familiar scent almost like home or a raccoon if I had to compare it to an animal, but then with him being the vessel of Shukaku that's not surprising. Naruto has always had a rameny smell with the occasional smell of a fox, but again not surprising news either."_ Hinata answered without elaborating on that_. Sasuke's smell was quite different. He smelled like tomatoes for the most part and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Rin well she smells of herbs and dogs, but then her old clan had nin-dogs so I am not surprised." _Hinata answered as the thought of the different smells of her friends.

"**You will find out soon enough on your own"** Tani mumbled under her breathe. "**Someone is coming so get out of here and let me watch my show. Holler if you need me."**

With that Hinata found her self looking out of the receptions desk as Mr. Shinomori made his way to the desk. "Thanks again Hinata, see you next week. I feel better than I have in ages."

"Glad to hear that Mr. Shinomori, we will be back here next Wednesday so we shall see you than say at ten?" Hinata asked hoping that time would work for him.

"Ten will be fine Hinata, take care and walk home safely." Kino said as he placed his hat back on his head, and put on his flannel jacket. "My wife will skin me alive if I am late again. See you Wednesday." When Kino Shinomori was gone Hinata went and cleaned the room he was just in making it ready for the next patient should they need it.

Just as Hinata had the room set and sterile again Hinata heard yelling coming from the front of the office out in the waiting room. Quickly Hinata did a quick jog and was there. "How can I help you?" Hinata asked as the man in front of her.

With worry in his blue eyes he moved out of the way and said "my wife is in labor and we need a doctor." When the man had moved Hinata seen a woman with limp red hair holding her belly which looked like a water balloon that was ready to pop, screaming as a contraction ripped through her. Next to her was a boy about nine, judging by his size with spiky orange-red hair with an arm around his mom in an attempt to keep her upright.

Opening the door Hinata rushed to the woman's side and placed an arm around her. "This way please" Hinata said as she lead the woman and man into the third room which had a hospital bed on it. "Please take off your jacket and hats and Ma'am let's get you on the bed here." Hinata said as she lowered one of the sides of the bed to allow the woman to get onto it.

When she was secure into the bed Hinata began to take her vitals and asked "how long has she been having contractions?"

"What are contractions?" the man asked holding his hat nervously as he watched his wife in pain on the bed.

Hinata deciding that the man probably wasn't going to be able to answer her questions looked to the woman in bed. "Ma'am what's your name?"

"Lei Kon" she answered between gritted teeth as pain washed through her body.

"How long have you been in this type of pain, and how far apart are the rips of pain?" Hinata asked putting the woman's left arm in a cuff after turning on the machine next to her to keep track of her heart rate.

"It's been going non-stop for the last five minutes." Lei said trying not to scream in between the pain.

Grabbing a cloth Hinata draped it over the woman's legs and lower stomach as she quickly went to work taking off her shoes and pants while putting a soaking pad under her butt when she rose off of the bed with a shot of pain going through her. Placing her hands on Lei's belly and felt the placement of the baby. "Alright baby is in the birthing position; let's see how far you are dilated." Hinata said as she quickly washed her hands in the sink.

Before putting on a pair of gloves Hinata asked "are you allergic to anything, latex, medicine?"

"Sulfa" Lei said as she began to pant hard. "That's the only thing I'm allergic to."

'_Tani I need help. I've never delivered a baby before.'_ Hinata cried into her mindscape to see Tani jump off her couch and appear with her hair up in a clip and dark glasses on her face. Instead of wearing her normal pajamas she appeared top be wearing a long white doctor's jacket with black pants underneath.

'**Alright I know we've learned about this but this is not a drill. Good job finding out if she had any known allergies and hooking her up to the heart rate monitor. Now you need to check to see how far dilated she is. You know what that means.'** Tani answered making check marks on her clipboard.

'_You mean I have to stick my fingers there?'_ Hinata thought not wanting to cringe. While she has helped deliver a baby and do some gynecological visits, she hasn't yet had to actually do it herself. Book knowledge she had plenty of but hands on in that area and Hinata was still a newbie.

"**Don't whine and do it."** Tani said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Good to know" Hinata said as she put on the pair of latex gloves she had grabbed and gently put some lube on her fingers. "Now try to hold still as much as possible this might feel weird" Hinata said as she inserted her two fingers into Lei's vagina to feel how far dilated she was. '_Alright its squishy, yet not bouncy, feels almost like a head. There is a very thin membrane there so she is dilated to a nine. Which means no pain medicine is allowed.'_

'**Correct'** Tani said. '**So what is next?'**

"Mrs. Kon, you are dilated to a nine, which means once you hit ten you can deliver the baby." Hinata said as she pulled off her gloves. "I am going to step next door to grab what supplies I will need."

Quickly Hinata ran into the next room to grab the baby cart, complete with blanket and scales. Wheeling the cart into the room Hinata quickly grabbed the baby basket underneath, and then decided to grab two just in case. Always be prepared is what Rin always said.

After putting everything where she could instantly reach it Hinata quickly put on another pair of gloves as she checked Lei's dilation process. No longer feeling the thin membrane Hinata knew she had reached a ten. "Alright Mrs. Kon, you have reached a ten so you can start pushing" Hinata said, her voice keeping calm even though she wasn't. Wanting to calm everyone down and knowing that it would be hard Hinata slowly began to release her chakra around her and Lei to help soothe the woman's pain as much as she could.

Screaming and sweating heavily Lei slowly felt her pain ebb and felt as if the pain was slowly flowing out of her. Still panting though in between pushing Hinata could feel the woman tearing on the inside, knowing she would bleed to death and so would the baby if she didn't do anything. Knowing she was going to break a rule of Rin's Hinata began to pull her chakra into the birthing canal and wrapped the baby around it. The chakra flowing off the baby began to heal the tearing from the inside out when it began to heal around the uterus with the baby Hinata gave a small gasp as she felt something she didn't expect. Another baby was in there and none of the monitors picked it up.

Willing her chakra to surround the other baby Hinata felt better knowing she had the baby securing in the chakra along with its sibling. Gradually Hinata began to work on pulling the babies as Lei attempted to push her babies into existence. When the first baby was in position Hinata said "Mrs. Kon the babies are ready to come out. Don't worry you are doing wonderfully.

Without looking over her shoulder she said "Mr. Kon I need you to grab the baby cart that I wheeled in here. This is going to go very fast" Hinata said as the first baby's head began to crown. Mr. Kon wheeled the cart next to Hinata and begun to watch in interest as a blood covered head came out of his wife's vagina. With a scream and another push the baby was born, glowing with the healing green of Hinata's chakra. THUD, was heard as if something or someone had hit the floor. Hinata was almost willing to bet it was the boy. Hinata placed the baby in the cart she had seen that Mr. Kon had passed out on the floor.

'_Alright second option'_ thought Hinata with a sigh. "Hey kid what's your name?"

"Sou Kon" the red-headed child said. "But my friends call me Tasuki."

"Tasuki it is then. Can you help me out here? I need you to grab the other basket under the cart. We have another baby here that is about to be delivered." Hinata said leading the other baby out gently with her chakra.

"Right away" Sou said grabbing the other basket and putting it down next to Hinata's stool, as he carefully moved passed his unconscious father.

"Come on Mrs. Kon just a few more pushes and you will be done. We have one more child to push through." Hinata told the deeply panting woman who begun to scream as another contraction went through her body.

Panting heavily Lei screamed "Get this child out of me now." Gripping the edges of the bed turning her hands and knuckles white, Lei began to scream again as the last baby began to crown. Slowly the baby begun to emerge from the woman's frail, fatigued body covered in the same healing green chakra as the baby before it. Slowly Hinata placed the second baby in the basket provided by Tasuki.

"Great Job Mrs. Kon" Hinata told the woman as she cleaned up the after birth. "Rest now your daughters are fine."

Slowly Lei felt herself fall asleep unaware that Hinata's chakra had healed her from the inside out. Only knowing that her children were alright and that they were fine, Lei fell into a restful sleep to replenish her strength.

"**Very good Hinata"** Tani said "**Only with the checking of the dilation were you really hesitant about. Good use of chakra, without it she would have bled to death and the babies with her. No one could have done it better. Now begin the clean up and don't forget to chart. I'm going back to my show."**

"What happened" Tasuki asked, "That's never happened before."

"What's never happened before Tasuki?" Hinata asked as she checked over the babies using the Agar system writing notes down in little charts as she went. Grabbing another bed along with fresh bedding Hinata, placed it next to the bed Lei was sleeping peacefully in. Setting down the rails on the beds Hinata carefully lifted Lei onto the new clean bed. Moving the soiled one out of the way, Hinata checked Lei again to make sure all the machines were working as it should be.

"My other two sisters were not born surrounding in a green light like these two were." Tasuki said as Hinata pulled the dirty bedding off of the bed and put in the proper receptacles. Quickly cleaning off the bed and placing new bedding on it, Hinata motioned to Mr. Kon's feet and the two of them lifted him onto the bed next to his wife.

Handing Tasuki a basket with a baby in it Hinata lead him out of the room to give the new parents a few minutes of reprieve. Wheeling the babies into another room Hinata grabbed a cloth and water and slowly began to wash the birthing goo off of the babies. "Now what glow are you talking about?"

"You know what glow I mean" Tasuki answered. "The ones coming off of your hands and that went into my mom to help her give birth. When my other sisters were born they didn't have any glow around them."

"**Wow this is interesting"** Tani answered having listened to the conversation. "**Ask him if he had a glow around him when he was born?"**

"Tasuki did you have a glow around you when you were born?" Hinata asked wondering where Tani was going with this line of questioning. Last she knew no one but a Hyuuga could see chakra and that was only an advanced user, one who knew what to look for. Others were only able to feel it.

"I was told by my grandfather that I was born in a bright red cheekra, charka, oh what was it called." Tasuki asked trying to remember what it was called that his grandfather told him.

"Chakra" Hinata said. "In other places its called chi, magic, or spirit energy and using it could lead to the use of life energy which could equal death. Depending on where you are from and what time period you are in, depended on what you called it. Did anyone else see the red chakra around you besides your grandfather?"

"Just my grandfather, and when he said something no one believed him." Tasuki said with a shrug.

"**Interesting" **Tani said "**I haven't heard of one in years, especially with the last name Kon."**

"So is your grandfather your mothers' dad or your fathers?" Hinata asked.

"Neither he never actually married my grandmother; they have just been together since before I was born. My mom's dad died when she was two, I think it was. My mom is always telling me stories about grandpa. He died about seven years ago." Tasuki said " He was killed by ninjas from what mom says, but everyone knows that ninja's are just a fairy tale."

"No they aren't" Hinata answered. "I was originally from a ninja village."

"**His grandfather could be one then. That places the death of Yoko Kaiton, and he would know. I thought they had died out, along with him. "** Tani said out loud.

'_Who_' thought Hinata slightly amused at Tani's rambling.

"**Congratulations Hinata, you've found the last Fire Master."** Tani said with a huge smile on her face.

'_Huh'_ was all Hinata could think.

Grabbing a book off of a shelf Tani put on her glasses and began looking trough the book as if looking for a specific page. **"Ahh here it is"** she said before reading. "**A Fire Master is a person, not necessarily human who has the power and control over fire. What separates a Fire Master from a person with a fire affinity, is that a Fire Master never has to use any hand signs to control flame. With the mere thought some Fire Masters can cause a fire to erupt from nothing at all, allowing a person's death to appear to be spontaneous combustion. Few mortals have the power of being a Fire Master for the strain and huge chakra reserves. In order to harness the power of being a Fire Master, it is widely recommended that the potential candidate train in the Demon Realm, where they can find one of two Fire Masters: Lina Greywords or Yoko Kyuubi." **Tani said as she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. **"He has to be about ten to enter the barrier to the Demon Realm, I suggest he goes and seek Lina when he is of age."**

"Hey Tasuki" Hinata said. "I know something interesting about your red chakra."

"Oh really and what is that?" Tasuki asked wide-eyed still at hearing that Hinata was originally from a ninja village.

"Basically when you become ten there is a realm where you can learn all about harnessing your power that you appear to be destined to wield. Trouble is the training could kill you, but not having the training could kill you also. How old are you Tasuki?" Hinata asked wondering what to say to the boy, but decided to wait until she knew his maturity level.

"I just turned twelve yesterday" Tasuki answered wondering where Hinata was going with this but could help but ask." How old are you?" '_Wow is he is small for his age, I thought he was way younger.'_ Hinata thought as she began filling in the charts and birth certificates.

"Fourteen" Hinata answered before her voice took on a small change, before Hinata's voice sounded musical now it sounded slightly raspy as if it hasn't been used in years. "You are basically old enough to search for this realm now. I want you to head towards the ocean to the left of our town and then head to the abandoned village of Purgatory. When you get there go through it and sit on the beach with the village directly behind it. On the night of the third full moon a door will appear. Go through it and you will appear in the realm needed. Once there head south and you will come to a small house overlooking a village. Go there and ask for Lina Greywords. Tell her Tani sent you for training in being a Fire Master and if you're lucky she should take you in. I can guarantee that the training will be rough, but very much needed." Tani had answered from Hinata's body after taking her over for a minute, to keep the location of the demon realm secure. Feeling her control over Hinata ebb, Tani quickly asked, "Can you do it Tasuki? Can you remember that?"

"Yes" Tasuki said with confidence in his voice, finally he had a way out from his family. They were looking for him to take over the family farm, but with his sister torturing him, Tasuki knew he wouldn't be able to stay there long and he wanted to see more of the world. This gave him the perfect reason, after all anything was better than farming.

"Glad to hear it" Tani said as she released control over Hinata's body.

"So Hinata" Tasuki asked with his voice full of confidence "what do you say we go on a date before I leave?"

"Nope" Hinata said with a small blush and smile. Even though Tasuki was younger it was nice that he wanted to date her, so Hinata took it as a compliment.

"Why not? It's the red hair isn't it? You're against red-heads" Tasuki said hot-headedly and his mouth wanted to run away from him.

"Tasuki" Hinata said and didn't get an answer. A few more times she tried his name and still no answer. "TASUKI" Hinata said just short of yelling making his stop his verbal rampage. "I don't have a problem with red-hair. As a matter of fact my twin brother has red hair. I won't date you for two reasons. One is we are both a little young for dating. Two is because that would be unethical to date one of our patients."

Looking at Hinata skeptically Tasuki asked "you really have a twin brother with red-hair? You're not just making that up to make me feel better?"

"Nope cross my heart" Hinata said bringing her finger up to cross over her heart showing her sincerity. "But we better get back I'm sure your mom and dad are ready to go home." Hinata said as she led the boy back to the room with his parents in it. Sure enough both parents were awake looking over the young babies in awe.

Breaking out of her staring of her twin daughter Lei said "I hope Tasuki wasn't any problem for you?"

"None at all" Hinata said with her small smile, "In fact he was helping me clean everything up." Grabbing two sheets that Hinata had filled in with the babies' birth times, Hinata said "now I need to know the names of both babies".

"Ling Kon, for one" Lei said "after my mother." Hinata quickly filled in the information.

"Kei Kon, for this one" Mr. Kon said looking at his other daughter. "This one is for my mother."

Hinata having filled out the paperwork gave them both two Lei and said. "Here are there birth certificates, and you are free to go. I need you to come back next Wednesday when we are here so we can do a check up on both of you." Hinata said with a smile.

Lei stood up and moved her body waiting for pain to shoot through her and were surprised to find that it didn't. "I've never felt this good before, not even when I wasn't pregnant." Lei said stretching her limbs feeling better than she has in years.

Not wanting anyone to catch her secret especially not Rin, Hinata said "it's the combined effects of the antibiotics and pain relievers that you were given intravenously. I am sending you home with a small amount of each and instructions on how to use each. The umbilical cords have already been cut and should fall off within a few weeks. Keep that area dry and enjoy your new babies" Hinata finished with a smile.

With the Kon family headed towards the door Hinata looked at the time and noticed that she should have been closed over an hour ago, but knew she couldn't leave until all the rooms were cleaned and the only one left was where Mrs. Kon just gave birth, hours ago. With his wife outside, along with Tasuki and the twins Mr. Kon told Hinata "I'm not sure how we are going to be able to afford this visit. Do you take payment plans, or can you wait until the next harvest when our crops come in?"

Noticing the worry in his eyes Hinata smiled warmly and said "we don't necessarily take money for doctors' visits. Most of our patients don't have a lot and we ourselves don't get paid for the work we do. We only allow you to pay what you can or even something of abundance. Like for example, once we were given a small pig from a pig farmer or apples from a family that owns an orchard. Whatever you have to spare without shorting yourselves we gladly accept as payment, we know that not everyone has a lot of money so we don't expect it. When we get it it's nice but not necessary. We live off the land the same as everyone else."

"Thank you" Mr. Kon said. "You can expect payment next week when we return. Can we also have you look at our other two girls, then also just to make sure everything is alright?"

"That will not be a problem Mr. Kon. I look forward to seeing the whole family next week." Hinata said with a smile shutting the door behind Mr. Kon and locking it. Entering the room where Lei had just given birth in Hinata ran a sink full of hot water and grabbed the bloody bedding tossing it in there with soap. Filling the sink next to it with hot also Hinata got to work. With her chakra Hinata made the water scalding hot and slowly lifted it out of the sink in little streams. Using the super hot sanitized water Hinata used to chakra to clean the surfaces while she went to work scrubbing the bedding in the other sink pulling the blood out by using her chakra.

With Hinata being a water element and a medic she realized that she could control just about any liquid around her in a two foot radius. Tani had wanted to train Hinata in water jutsu's and seals but she couldn't yet. With Hinata's seal done incorrectly the only thing Hinata had access to was her medical knowledge, which Tani kept under lock and key until she felt Hinata was ready to learn it. Anything having to do with water Hinata was forced to learn on her own.

Hanging up the bedding to dry, Hinata looked around and noticed that every surface in the room was clean and didn't leave streaks or a wet residue behind. Turning to the sink the streams came out of Hinata smiled when she noticed the streams were moving as if an octopus. Raising her hand the water slowly retreated back into the sink where Hinata pulled the plug allowing the water to go down the drain. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Hinata grabbed her jacket and walked to the front door. With her jacket and bag secure Hinata went through the door and locked the bolt lock while releasing chakra into the doorknob re-powering the genjutsu on the door. Looking at the foot of the door Hinata had seen two bottle of milk which she knew to come from Mr. Shinomori and a bushel of apples, which she could only guess came from her first patient, the man with the bad breathe.

Grabbing the 'payments' and securing them to her bag, Hinata began the trek back to where she lived with Rin.

**END FLASHBACK**

'**Not all births are like that'** Tani said. '**The screaming part is of course, unless they are so drugged up that they can't feel anything and might as well be comatose. This one was complicated and if it were a normal healer both mother and babies would have died. Most are easier and some you need emergency surgery.'**

"She just seemed to be in a lot of pain" Hinata said wanting to wince at the pain she felt in her calf forming as they were talking.

"**She was and as a doctor you took care of it as best as you can."** Tani said before saying. **"Alright enough yoga, three hours is good for me. You are almost at the level you need to be at."**

"Tani" Hinata asked as she slowly unwound herself and sat on the ground feeling her calf to see if she could message out the forming cramp.

"**Yeah"** Tani answered pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"I know shinobi are not supposed to have feelings, but do you think it's possible to have both a family and career as a ninja?" Hinata asked.

"**I wouldn't know"** Tani said kind of sadly looking into her cup. "**I've never managed either, but who knows maybe you will be able to for the both of us."**

Sitting down at the table with Tani, Hinata asked "what happened?"

"**I fell in love and my brother approved of him. They had been best friends and rivals for years. We had gotten engaged and were to be married within a few months. I truly believed he loved me. The day of the wedding he never showed. For months I didn't hear anything about his whereabouts of anything. Instead of breaking it off with me like a man he took the cowards way out and left me at the alter. Even after all that, and even being sealed in you I still love him you know. I know it will never work, but I guess I just want closure. When a demon gives her heart it's forever, we don't believe in a substitute."** Tani said looking up with tears in her eyes. Lifting her hand up to wipe them away Tani continued. "**But that's fine. I will just have to make sure you don't have to go through it."**

Looking into Tani's sad eyes Hinata had seen all the pain but still no tears. "You can cry you know. Maybe getting it out will help."

"**I've cried enough" **Tani said "**it won't change anything though. In the immortal words of Fergie 'Big Girl's don't cry', and neither shall I. Get out of here, I need time to think and you can do with a night off without major training."**

"Can you tell me who it was that broke your heart?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice, ready to hate whoever it was instantly.

"**Eventually I will tell you. Just not today, though."** Tani said. "**Now get out of here. Tomorrow I won't feel as generous."**

"Alright" Hinata said as she exited her mindscape to actually dream for once instead of working out feeling partially torn. On one hand Hinata was glad for the break. On the other seeing her mentor, friend and roommate like that made Hinata want to weep. Hinata knew that no matter how strong she will get, she will always be weak with her feelings. Feelings she was never supposed to show but knew she always would.

Three thousand miles away in Konoha Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the roof of their condo watching the stars.

"Sasuke" Naruto said eyeing the dark sky and the sparkling contrast of the stars.

"Yeah dobe" Sasuke answered as he looked for the big dipper.

"I know Sakura has an annoying voice and all, but I think I might go for her." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked wondering what kind of stupid answer Naruto would give.

"Her family is one of the social elites in the civilian world. If I can get her to accept me then I am sure the rest of the villagers would accept me also." Naruto said explaining his reasoning. Sasuke was kind of impress at his reasoning until Naruto decided to continue "plus she's really pretty. The prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Wanting to slap him self in the forehead Sasuke stopped and thought about what Naruto was saying. The only thing he wondered he asked "what about Hinata?"

"What about Hinata?" Naruto said not sure what Sasuke was meaning. "She's a great friend, and a terrific cook. Why would she care who I was dating. In fact I think she would support me in it."

'_Hinata may act like she supports you but I bet she would want to break every bone in Sakura's banshee body. She should be coming home soon now that I think about it.' _Sasuke thought before saying "Don't hurt her dobe, I'm going to bed. We have training in the morning."

Thinking that Sasuke meant Sakura, Naruto answered "I could never hurt her. Night Teme, see you in the morning."

A while later Naruto went to bed and instantly fell asleep, but instead of dreaming of ramen, or even of rescuing Sakura making her fall madly in love with him (he's been dreaming of this a lot lately) all he dreamt of was a woman with sandy blonde hair with red tips and pale blue eyes. Slowly as if moving through pictures the poses of the woman changed and so did the clothes. Some her hair was done up formally while she wore a kimono and in another she was welding a staff in a fight with her hair flying out behind her. For some unknown reason Naruto smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of his 'mysterious' woman.


	12. Last year of school

It was a foggy morning, fresh dew was on the leaves from the night before, but you couldn't actually see it. All you could do was feel it, normally cold toes could account for that. In our case it wasn't like that. Mud was along the trail but still our anxious traveler went on. To a normal person it looks as if someone was stepping into the mud making their shoes all wet. If you looked closely you could see that in fact they were walking on top of the mud. It wasn't long before the gates of Konoha appeared before our traveler. Stepping next to the gate to the wall by it, our person jumped over it as if it was nothing more than a crack in the sidewalk. Landing soundlessly and safely on the other side our person began walking through town taking in the familiar scents of Konoha.

Stopping at a condo on the third floor, the person in a huge black jacket inserted a key and then went through a series of hand signs and gave a small smile when the door opened. Quickly closing it behind them, the huge black jacket came off to reveal Hinata standing there. Taking off her shoes at the door Hinata headed towards her room only glancing at the clock on her way there. '_Six in the morning, the boys are at training. School starts at eight and I have to be at Sarutobi's office at seven with my transfer papers. I won't see the boys until I get home'_ thought Hinata with a sigh. She had hoped that they would be there when she got there but knowing Itachi they didn't get any notice either. Opening the door to her room Hinata had seen that the room was exactly as she left it, only with more scrolls on her desk than she remembered. Dropping her bag and grabbing her toiletries Hinata headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Itachi had made it to Rin's three days ago to send Hinata back to Konoha. School was starting and Hinata needed to be there in order to graduate. Rin was happy for she taught Hinata all she knew, but she had gotten use to having the girl around along with a sparing partner. The parting had been full of tears and even Itachi looked to be about to break his composure. Hinata had even gotten Rin to promise to visit her at one point. When though was anyone's guess?

Itachi had left Hinata when she was a hundred miles away from Konoha and had her promise to walk the last few miles as to not a rise suspicion. The speeds they were traveling across the continent were faster then most Jounin Ninja travel. Itachi had told Hinata about her appointment with Sarutobi and what time school starts. He had taken care of her weight issue since they were not allowed in school, and by that I mean he found a cool way to conceal them.

Enjoying her time under the hot pressure of the shower Hinata quickly hurried up not wanting to be late for her appointment. Wrapping a towel around her body and her hair Hinata made her way to her bedroom again and seen her school uniform lying on the bed. Apparently she had missed it the first time. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear and a bra Hinata got those on first.

Then came what appeared to be a normal white tank top, but to those who could tell it was longer than most tank tops. It actually came down to her hips and when applied a little chakra to it, it wouldn't be able to raise up no matter what you did to it. This prevented her seal from being shown when she applied chakra to any source of her body. No matter what, even from the Byukugan it made her look like she had normal chakra coils.

Next her socks went on which quickly covered up the simple gold charm bracelets she had on her ankles. To the normal eye they appeared to be normal girly accessories, but since they were from Itachi, Hinata knew they weren't. In fact they were her training weights with Tani now in control of her chakra restraints.

Pulling up her blue plaid skirt Hinata was embarrassed to see it only went to mid-thigh. Her white blouse fit better and was glad it was long enough to tuck into her skirt. Her schools jacket was a blue to match her skirt but Hinata was glad it was able to button in the front and reach her wrists where it covered a couple of bracelets on each wrist. Over the year she had been gone, Hinata's curves filled out a little more. The insignia on her coat was in gold which simply was LH for Leaf High. Grabbing her black pair of school shoes Hinata quickly brushed out her hair thankful she kept it chin length, knowing that longer is harder for a ninja to take care of. Grabbing her school bag Hinata quickly left the apartment, setting the alarms before heading for her first appointment of the day.

The sound of wood crashing together and swearing was heard coming from different areas of the training ground. In the middle was a black-haired person wearing a black and fishnet shinobi shirt and matching black pants. Just below the knees on both legs were white wraps that covered the bottom part of his pants and parts of his shoes. To his left another figure in what could be described as green fatigues pulled himself away from the tree. "That hurt Itachi" the voice said revealing a head covered in what looked like a dude-rag covering his normally spiky blonde hair. Standing up on his left leg with his right one in a ninety degree angle with his toes pointing to the ground Naruto raised his left and right arms beside his head and stuck them out so that his hands were away from his body.

"Stop your whining Dobe" another figure stepped away from the tree on the right. "Take it like a man and stop mimicking the 'Karate Kid'" the voice said stepping away from another tree which had a slight imprint of him left on it. The black-haired teenager dusted off his matching black clothes then got into another Tai Jutsu stance one that he had read about and wanted to try.

"Ahh Teme, you're no fun" Naruto said getting out of position. "I just wanted to see if it would work." Grabbing a kunai from his pouch and put in front of him in a defensive position.

"If you don't go all out then neither of you will ever surpass me. After all these years I have expected better of you two. Maybe I should find new people to train if you guys aren't going to take this seriously" Itachi said looking very irate at the progress of two of his students. "Always go into a fight with killer intent and as if it was your last fight. Never let your opponent over-estimate you only under-estimate you." Grabbing a scroll and releasing a katana from it Itachi said "Now come at me to kill me or you won't live though the battle." Naruto and Sasuke released their katana and charged in to attack Itachi, come hell or high water the boys wanted to be seen as worthy to train. They vowed to be the best.

Not long after Hinata had left Sasuke and Naruto arrived all beaten up from the torture that Itachi called training. "Teme, I think your brother hates us" Naruto told Sasuke through one eye. The other had been swollen shut and was beginning to heal rapidly. By the time school started it should be gone.

"No he doesn't dobe. He just wants us to get stronger" Sasuke said with a small limp from the pain in his leg. He had a date with a shower and some of Hinata's healing ointment. By the time he got to school the pain would be gone, and hopefully his limp would be gone also. Last thing he wanted was to go to school with a limp, Uchiha's did not appear weak and in pain.

"And attacking us straight out makes us stronger how? Are you sure it's not because he needs to get laid?" Naruto asked disabling the lock on the door.

"Dobe, after comments like that just be thankful he isn't trying to kill us. Besides now we know which areas to work in" Sasuke said shutting the door behind the two boys.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Naruto asked as he headed towards his room.

"Keeping your smartass comments to yourself, but really genjutsu for you and well for me, since I'm perfect my speed." Sasuke said shutting the door to the bathroom to take a shower so he didn't have to listen to Naruto's tirade. The only reason Sasuke said he was perfect was to annoy his best friend, and after the ass kicking they had taken he needed it. Noticing something was different about the bathroom but not being able to place what it was Sasuke quickly took his shower so he could go to school. When he had emerged he was already dressed complete in uniform.

Naruto was at the table trying to tie his tie again while shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. No matter how many times he tried, that tie was never done properly, which always made Sasuke have to fix it. With their bags pack the boys exited the condo each taking a different way to school, so as to not appear to be friends.

It was finally here their last year. Only the people who passed would be in this class, making the numbers drastically decrease. When they were freshman there were four classes, and now as seniors there was one. Naruto was passing by the skin of his teeth, at least the persona of Naruto the world saw did. If it wasn't his promise to Itachi Naruto would be ranking with Sasuke in scores, although not if any of the teachers have anything to say about it. For some reason over the years Leaf High has gone threw a few teachers since Naruto started going there. When they were caught for unfair treatment, they were fired and sent to Ibiki. It wasn't long before people started to straighten up. Naruto was getting an honest education, and would pass on his own merit, along with everyone else.

Hinata made it to the Hokage's Office and stopped at the receptionists' desk right outside of the door only to see a woman with short spiky purple hair wearing a beige trench coat chewing on a stick of green tea flavored dango. At the sight of Hinata in her uniform, knowing that she had a guest to take care of she quickly swallowed her mouthful of dango. When she noticed Hinata's pale lavender eyes with no detectable pupil present save for the ring of blue Anko gulped and asked "How can I help you Hyuuga-sama?"

"Um" Hinata started "my name is Hinata no Sabaku and I have an appointment with the Hokage at seven."

"no Sabaku, you said are you sure it's not Hyuuga." Anko asked hoping the girl wasn't lying to her. The only reason she was playing secretary today was because of an issue a Hyuuga had accused her of.

"Absolutely positive" Hinata said with a small smile. "As I am sure the Hokage will attest to that."

Still not sure she believed her Anko pushed the button on the little speaker on the desk. "Sir, a Hinata no Sabaku is here to see you."

"I will be right there" the gruff voice of Sarutobi answered.

Before Anko could have Hinata seated at the bench to be called in the doors were pushed open and there stood Sarutobi, complete with his Hokage robes on and a pipe in his mouth. At the sight of Hinata he got a big smile on his face and said "Hinata no Sabaku, it's been a year. Come on in and let's find out how your training went." To Anko Sarutobi said "Anko I don't want to be disturbed until this appointment is over. And I mean that by any means necessary."

"Yes sir" Anko said sitting back down at the desk with a small smile on her face. She had just gotten permission to keep everyone away from the door even by physical bodily harm. No way could she get in trouble today for causing any unwanted fights. Right now she had the Hokage's blessing. For the first time in a long time things were beginning to look up for Anko.

Showing Hinata to her seat Sarutobi went and sat behind his desk and smoked on his pipe. Picking up the scroll that was on his desk he began to skim over it. "I have a written report from Rin that you have completed your training under her and at age eighteen are qualified to become a nationally certified doctor. Unfortunately here we don't allow the training until Chounin age which is also eighteen. It is her recommendation that you take the test as soon as possible as you can in some countries without declaring a loyalty to any shinobi nation. If that is your wish I will also allow it." Sarutobi said placing that document on the table before picking up another.

"Itachi has written me also and mentioned your progression in nin jutsu, tai jutsu and even gen jutsu. From what I understand you don't have much experience in the 'gentle fist' style, once your exile from the Hyuuga clan. If you want I can decree that someone train you in it. It is your birthright after all." Sarutobi said folding his hands under his chin to see Hinata's reactions.

"I would rather not sir." Hinata stated, "The Hyuuga's owe me nothing and I owe them nothing. I prefer to keep it that way. If Itachi-sensei thought I needed the training in the 'gentle fist' style I know he would make sure I get it. As it is the use of my Byukugan is shaky at best, and really rather painful to use. I have other strengths that do not require the use of the style."

'_Itachi was right about her not wanting to learn it, and the use of her Byukugan but I can't help but wonder if training under the Hyuuga's would benefit her. From what I heard about her upbringing though I am not really sure. Hiashi would not let me tell him to train her, and instead would want it as a favor. With the problems he has with Anko I know he would demand that I kill her. For now, until proven otherwise I will abide by their wishes'_ Sarutobi thought.

"Now Hinata, I assume you will be living with the boys again and since they are not here, obviously do not know of your return yet. Think you will be alright living with them again or do you want me to find a place for you?" Sarutobi asked. "I know you are turning sixteen and some girls would like some privacy. If you ever need your own place please let me know."

"I will be fine living with the boys" Hinata said standing up. "I grew up with them and feel comfortable there. They are all that's left of my family, and as Itachi said 'family sticks together.' That is what we will do." Hinata said with a smile on her face. "Now I have to get used to stuttering and acting shy again, when in the country I didn't have to do that."

"You will do fine Hinata, after all you had some of the best teachers. Now if anyone asks you were helping Gaara get situated in Suna and attended school there. That is the only way we could keep you in school here in Konoha without everyone throwing a fuss. School transfers are not as uncommon as people think, but being home schooled and training is. Were you able to talk Rin into coming back?" Sarutobi asked with hope in his voice.

Placing her finger under her chin and she looked up appearing to be deep in thought she said "she did say she would come and visit, but she just never said when. Is that all?" '_I wonder if there is a reason he has a hedge on him. By all rights he is Sarutobi, so I won't worry too much. Maybe he just has some serious bags under his eyes from waking up too early_.'

"Yes that is all Hinata, you are dismissed. Your class room is number 238. Have a good first day of school." Sarutobi thought but couldn't help but think '_you're going to need it when you find out about Naruto's crush on Sakura and his new sexy jutsu. But then again maybe you can put him back on the straight and narrow.'_ With a smile on his face and a wave bye he smiled for the first time in a while. '_Maybe having her back will keep the boys from doing any more pranks. I can't handle another one.' _ He thought as he took off his hat and released the hedge on his snowy white hair making it show a bright blue color. Putting the dye in his shampoo was the boys' latest prank and so far he was the only one who knew who was doing the mysterious pranks around town for the past year. Putting the hedge back on after hearing a commotion going on at his door, Sarutobi only sighed and thought '_please let her be able to keep them in line.'_

Sasuke silently jumped from to tree branch to tree branch until he was at the south entrance to Leaf High. Watching the girls huddling as they looked for him, Sasuke could only look on in disgust. Ever since puberty hit the girls have been after him and not in a good way either. After sex-education last year it had only gotten worse. Quickly Sasuke looked for a distraction and found one of Naruto in a hedge attempting to appear as Sasuke himself. There were times that Sasuke didn't like Naruto acting like he was Sasuke but when getting away from fan girls, anything was fair play. With the herd of fan girls chasing the Sasuke imposter, Sasuke slipped into the school and made his way to his classroom.

Moving to the back row Sasuke picked a seat on the very left leaving only one empty seat beside him. There were times that Sasuke hated people not knowing Naruto and him were friends. Annoying fan girls wanting to sit by him was one of those times. With his hand under his chin, looking out the big window by his seat, Sasuke heard the door open and shut but still didn't tear his eyes from the birds in the trees. Secretly he was thankful though that his aches and pains had disappeared with the help of Hinata's ointments. The last jar was almost empty and with no one around to refill it, Sasuke just might end up having to go towards the hospital if it came to it.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke turned his head to give the poor unfortunate girl who had asked to sit with him the infamous Uchiha Glare.

"Sasuke don't give me that glare you know it doesn't work with me." She said hanging her bag on the other side of the two person desk.

Sasuke stopped glaring and actually looked at the girl who was talking to him only to realize it was Hinata. "Hinata" he exclaimed with an actual smile as he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you. Yes you can sit with me, although watch out for the fan girls. They are out in full force."

Sitting down next to Sasuke, Hinata had to smile. He still looked the same only older and if anything his glare was almost rivaling Itachi's. In looks Itachi was going to have a run for his money. "I'm glad to see you also Sasuke. I take it that what the herd of screaming girls I heard when I arrived. When I got here though they were kicking and stomping something into the ground I figured it was only a cockroach or something."

"Oh man poor, Naruto." Sasuke said with a small laugh, "Looks like I owe him one."

Slowly students started to fill in the classroom giving the two strange looks before finding different seats.

"Still faking the rivalry" Hinata asked with a whisper not wanting the secret to let out.

"Yup and you can be sure he will be glad to see you also" Sasuke said. "People are coming 'shows on'."

Realizing what he meant when he began to look out the window again in interest. Finding nothing else to do Hinata pulled out her pencils and pens and placed them on her desk along with her notebook. Screaming was heard through the halls as the shouting of "move Ino-pig" and "watch it billboard-brow" was heard along with the door slamming open. In the door way were two girls both wearing the same uniform Hinata was but had expensive hair accessories in their hair, unlike Hinata who only wore hers down.

Hinata watched in something almost to fright as the two stomped over to her with fury in their eyes. It wasn't so much that Hinata was afraid, for she knew she could take both of them, but for the quick look of hunger in their eyes as they noticed Sasuke first then how fast it turned to fury as they spotted her sitting next to him. She had never seen anyone change moods as fast as that and she had a demon in her for Pete's sake.

"I suggest you move" the pink-haired one said in a high-piercing voice that made Hinata think of a banshee as first sound. "You are obviously new so you don't know, so here is a news flash. You do not sit next to Sasuke-kun only I do."

"What do you mean Billboard Brow" the other voice of the blonde haired girl said. Luckily this voice sounded much more human. "I sit next to Sasuke-kun, not you."

'**What the hell is going on? Why is a banshee screaming who is going to die? Better not be us, I was just reading and I hear this screeching.'** Tani asked before looking out Hinata's eyes to see who was talking. Taking in the voices of both the blonde and pink haired one Tani continued '**Hinata I advise you to stay away from those two. Something about the pink-haired ones voice reminds me of death. It just might follow her. Now I'm going back to my book. Let me know if anything interesting happens."** Tani said before picking up her book that she put down and put some ear phones in her ears to tune out the sound.

"Sakura-chan you can sit next to me" a voice that was deeper than when Hinata last heard it said. At the desk in front of her Hinata looked up and seen the smiling face of one Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of her smiling with his eyes closed. "No reason to sit next to Sasuke-teme."

"Shut up Naruto" the pink-haired one who appeared to be Sakura screamed out and hit him on the head getting an 'ow' from the boy.

Rubbing his head with his eyes fixed on Sakura he asked "what's the big deal its jut Sasuke-teme." Turning to see who was actually sitting in the seat next to Sasuke Naruto's eyes widened significantly. "Hinata is that you?"

"H-hello, N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied with a small blush on her face. The stuttering part had been hard to achieve but looking at Naruto's older form from the boy she knew to the hunky young man he was becoming Hinata blushed at the thoughts that went into her head. '_Damn, perverted demon'_ Hinata thought shaking her head to release the thoughts she was having.

'**Who are you calling a damn perverted demon?'** Tani asked dropping her book and looping into Hinata's self conscience. '**Let me take a look this must be some beef cake in order to get you to blush.'** Taking in a look through Hinata's eyes at how Naruto had grown all Tani could o was whistle. '**Damn girl he is fine. Too bad he's too young for me, but Hinata he could work for you. I didn't think Naruto would grow up to be this cute. But he smells familiar, it's been so long and I just can't place his smell yet.'** Tani said almost with longing in her voice. '**Oh well, class is going to start and I want to finish my book.'**

"It's been a long time Hinata" Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

Sakura looked from Hinata to Naruto and then to Sasuke before doing it again. '_Let me see, this Hinata person is allowed to sit next to my Sasuke-kun but she blushes at Naruto. Naruto who has a major crush on me just smiles at her as if he is actually interested. So not only did she take my love interest but she also has taken my follower. That's it this girl is going to have a very painful visit here. She will soon know not to mess with Sakura Haruno.'_ Inner Sakura thought pounding on an image of Hinata in her mind beating her to a bloody pulp.

It had taken a week but a sense of normalcy hit the household with Hinata back again. Her first night back the trio sat up all night talking about what was going on and who missed what. Hinata was kind of sad though that no one had news of Gaara, but in a way she really wasn't surprised. Gaara wasn't much of a writer to begin with, but she had hoped to hear from her twin. She knew he was alive because Tani had informed her months ago that if Gaara was dead or dying, because of their being twins and Tani's connection with Shukaku, she was guaranteed to know. Hinata could only take comfort in that knowledge.

Hinata had gotten her old job back at the grocery store, which her employee discount came in handy when she took over the cooking duties to find that the only reason the boys ate so much was there was only so much stuff they could cook and with Naruto's ramen appetite only so much they could afford, thankfully the condo was already paid for.

Hinata was pleased to see that Sasuke still had his job at the lumber yard and that the restoration of the Uchiha compound was nearly complete, all that was left was Sasuke's old house. The blood had been cleaned years ago, back after the massacre had happened, when Gaara still lived with them and Itachi was getting sent on his long-term mission. Sasuke promised that once the restoration of the house was done he would build an area in the back for a garden for Hinata to grow her large garden instead of the small one they had at the condo.

Naruto still maintained his job at Ichiraku's only he worked in the back washing dishes and such to keep out of the public eye. The days where Ayame had off, Naruto used a hedge that Hinata found was his original 'sexy no jutsu' on this busty blonde had on clothes, and was mute. A problem had arisen while Hinata was gone about some of the community having a problem with the 'demon container' having a job at a local restaurant. Kanaka Ichiraku though wasn't one to normally fall under pressure and had to admit he had a liking for his favorite customer, but when they tried to burn his shop down he drew the line. He allowed Naruto to still work for him but in the back, which wasn't a problem for Naruto because it was easier for him to study this way.

His sexy no jutsu he developed in order to complete his pranking and avoid capture but found that with clothes, he's a hot girl which allows his to cover on Ayame's days off. The same people that gave Kanaka a hard time were the same people always flirting with Naruto in girl form. This is why Naruto stays silent because he can't change his voice properly and when he wants to tell off the customers for hitting on him, it just proceeds to get deeper. The hedge though works well as Naruto is effectively controlling his chakra carefully, letting him being able to hold it for hours on end.

Sakura was miffed at school when she found out that she couldn't sit next to Sasuke and when she sat next to Naruto to try and make Hinata jealous, was steamed to find out that Iruka had arranged assigned seats. This, Iruka had said, would make it easier to learn and not allow people to be distracted in class. Carefully Sakura had laid down apparent traps to convince Hinata to drop out of school, leaving the seat next to Sasuke empty. All attempts from paint balloons to bathroom pranks didn't stop Hinata from coming to school, but for the life of her Sakura couldn't figure out how Hinata was able to miss each trick.

Sakura did learn though that if she flirts with Naruto in front of Sasuke, Sasuke gets a bigger frown on his face than normal. Hinata just puts her head down and hides her eyes under her hair appearing as if she is trying not to cry.

Hinata in actuality is trying not to scream and yell at the pink-haired banshee as Sasuke and Hinata has nicknamed her, and even got Itachi in on it when they apprised him of her voice complete with Hinata in a full hedge. The great and powerful Itachi had gotten the chills at hearing the voice of Sakura and he killed people for a living. Luckily Naruto didn't arrive yet or else he could jump to protect his 'Sakura-chan' as he had gotten to call her. Sasuke just frowns at Naruto's complete lack of not noticing anything where Sakura was concerned, and how it makes his own roommate feel.

Naruto had seen Sakura flirting with him and actually took it as actual interest. He refused to see the snide comments about Hinata or even the openly lustful looks she was beginning to give Sasuke. When they asked him about it he said they must be imagining things or worse yet were just jealous. After that neither wanted to ask him on why he allows Sakura to hit him, for fear they wouldn't like the answer.

Hinata on the other hand had finally come to realize the full extent of her feelings for Naruto and at sixteen knew she was in love with him. In retrospect Hinata realized she's love Naruto since she was five but didn't want to admit it, although one night looking at the stars on the roof of the condo with Sasuke, she finally did. Sasuke being the only family Hinata technically had left since no one had heard from Gaara since he left, and Itachi was a clone they summoned from a scroll. Sasuke was the only flesh and blood family she had, and while they were in nature cousins many times down the line, they were more like brother and sister.

Sad thing was many people didn't realize that and thought Hinata was vying for Sasuke's attention. This made Hinata the target for Sasuke's fan girls and with Sasuke's pretend indifference and Hinata's performance on her personality, it made her an easy target. With Hinata's looks though she wasn't without boy admirers and thankfully most she didn't go to school with. The kids from Konoha High would come into the grocery store just to flirt with her or attempt to follow her around town to find out where she lived.

The trio had worked out a system on getting home and leaving without anyone realizing where they lived and that they knew each other. Each day the group went different ways only to show up at the house at different times from jobs, training or what not. They had done such a successful job that even Iruka thought that Naruto lived alone and had no friends. Unable to say anything different the kids allowed him to believe what he wanted.

"Hey Hinata your good with math can you check this for me?" Naruto asked bringing forth a binder with papers stuck in between plastic sheets and his report card. "Something just doesn't seem right with this." Naruto said, school was in the third quarter already and for the first time Naruto's report card looked questionable.

"Sure Naruto" Hinata said with a small blush that she was trying to keep from showing, but with Naruto always around it appeared she always had some on. "Set it on the table and let me get some paper and a calculator." Grabbing the necessary supplies she headed towards the table to look at what Naruto was pointing at.

Helping Naruto with math was nothing new for Hinata who seemed to be a natural at it. For this reason the boys let Hinata handle the budget for the apartment, especially since they've begun to see the results of her work. Any late bills that they had or threatening shut-off notices were no longer there. They didn't have to worry about heat, water or even the electric bills anymore. Food was always in the house and they still had spending money along with CD's and once they turned eighteen they could start an IRA without parental consent which none of them would be able to obtain. Until then the savings accounts they had their whole lives were still in tacked.

"I've looked over these papers three times and I still can't figure out how these answers are coming out to be." Naruto said with a small blush on his face at Hinata's closeness. While he swears he is in love with Sakura, Naruto can never help but blush when Hinata was around. When she wasn't he could smell her shampoo and instantly think of her and blush, instead of analyzing or reflecting on why this happens Naruto just accepts it just as he does her hugs and she gives them, or even the occasional kiss on the cheek. I mean she's been doing it since she was five so it doesn't mean much right. Shaking his head to get rid of such thought Naruto quickly got looking at the task at hand, but got distracted again as he watched Hinata chew her bottom lip as she sat in concentration and began punching numbers on her calculator as she flipped pages in Naruto's binder.

"How many days did you skip this semester or leave early?" Hinata asked her face still in concentration as she added up the numbers again.

Quickly getting up and gathering another book which Naruto kept his schedule for work and what pranks he played, along with weights change and even when he left early at school or skipped. It was all carefully arranged in Naruto's book which he never let out of the house. Only Hinata and Sasuke knew of its existence, only neither knew where he kept it.

"I only skipped twice and left early once, and that was the day I was painting on the monuments." Naruto answered after consulting his book.

"Even with that your grades shouldn't be this low. You should be getting a solid C-, D+ and not an F." Hinata answered as she looked up at hearing the front door opening. Naruto hearing the door also looked up and seen Sasuke walk in and at looking at Hinata and Naruto sitting close next to each other began to smile. That changed though when he seen the long looks on their faces.

"What? What's going on?" Sasuke asked taking off his jacket and shoes. He had just gotten out of work at the lumber yard, and was getting tired.

"We have a situation. Naruto's grades aren't matching his report card. Even with his skipping and leaving early his grades shouldn't be this low." Hinata explained not liking what that was implying.

"Sarutobi's office then?" Sasuke asked getting his shoes back on. "I will meet you there in five minutes via back window."

"Five minutes it is" they agreed as Hinata went to grab her large jacket and shoes and waited a minute and left after Sasuke. Naruto quickly gathered his report card and binder with his test papers in it and placed them on the table. Then he grabbed his orange jumpsuit and quickly got dressed and put on his shoes. Putting on his goggles and grabbing the binder on the table Naruto was out the door to meet Sasuke and Naruto at Sarutobi's office.

At the back window of Hokage Tower the trio quickly made their way inside in the protection of the dark. Sneaking into the office of the Hokage is not as hard as most people are led to believe, but then again not everyone was trained by Itachi or knew the ANBU guard waiting at the door. Only one guard watched Sarutobi's door and that was Kakashi. With a nod to the three, Kakashi allowed them entrance knowing that if they were there to see Sarutobi then something was up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarutobi asked. "If it's planning another of Naruto's pranks we are not scheduled for another one for two more months."

"Nothing like that sir" Sasuke started respectively.

"It's more like someone is tampering with his grades." Hinata finished as Naruto passed over his binder and report card. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and opened the information that Naruto handed him and quickly went over his math also.

"So it appears to be." Sarutobi said after a few minutes. "The grading of the papers is correct, and if I didn't know better Naruto I would say you were really stupid. Glad I make you take these tests for you actual grades here at the office. So that means who calculates the grades and put them in the computer mess up. Who is Iruka's teachers assistant?"

"Mizuki-sensei" the three answered all together. For some reason or another Iruka's teachers assistant had rubbed them the wrong way. Whether it was his treatment of Naruto, his ass-kissing Sakura because of her family connections, his attempt at being Sasuke's friend or even his treatment to Hinata to stay in Sakura's good side.

"I think he is up to something. So what do you want to do? Allow this to continue on a little longer and wait to see what he up to or do you me to have him questioned?" Sarutobi asked, allowing Naruto to make the decision. After all it was his future he was messing with.

"If I wait to see what he is up to what will happen to my grades will I fail?" Naruto asked seriously.

"No but at the end of the week bring me all of you test papers so we can keep track of the changes that he has made. Your grades are already different because of the test I have you take here. What is in your permanent record are different than what they are putting down now." Sarutobi answered secretly pleased Naruto was worried about his future.

"Then I want to wait and see what he is planning. If it is something bad, then I want him to face punishment. If it is a personal vendetta for something I might have did inadvertally with a prank. I want to know. For some reason he doesn't like me and I want to know why." Naruto answered.

"Then that is what we will do. Let me know what happens and what he is planning. I will keep my eyes out for anything out of the ordinary." Sarutobi said. "You are dismissed and have a good week at school.

It wasn't until near the end of the final semester that the trio found out what Mizuki had planned. The morning started out like normal with the training of the three with Itachi in a no holding back brawl. Everyone pretty much got there ass kicked courtesy of Itachi but this time for the first time ever then ended in a draw. Both groups were sweating profusely when they were finished and broken kunai and shurikens littered the surrounding area around the group. Trees were broken and the ground was disheveled and broken in different areas. Thankfully nothing was broken or sprained for either group but it didn't seem like it would remain that way for long. Once the group was dismissed they headed back to the condo in the still dark of morning.

Hinata and Naruto walked to school part of the way as they always did. Sasuke left a few minutes earlier to find ways to avoid his every growing fan girls. Hinata found that if she walked to school partially with Naruto she was able to avoid her fan boys.

"Hinata" Naruto asked hesitantly "can you promise me something."

"I can try Naruto, but without knowing what it is. I can't really" Hinata answered swinging her bag next to her leaving the arm next to Naruto to hang free. Naruto was walking next to Hinata with his hangs on his bag strap, which he was holding behind his head. Almost like his grin where he grabs the back of his head.

"Can you please try to be nicer to Sakura-chan? I don't know why you seek to antagonize her but she's starting to get really upset, and we've been friends for years. I don't want this to tear it apart. Please Hinata I really like her a lot and she's really sweet once you get to know her." Naruto said with an almost sad look on his face.

'_So does he completely miss what Sakura and her groupies have been doing to me? Os he really that dense that he can't tell I love him. I guess if it makes him happy then I can try right. Maybe I am just biased because of how I feel about him. What do you think Tani?'_ Hinata thought as she walked next to Naruto looking as if she was giving the question some thought.

'**I say we kill off the pink-haired one and take him for ourselves. That's what we do in the demon world. Although there they want to marry the person with the best fighting skills, and ranking, here on the other hand they want the ranking, looks and money. Damn, Hinata why weren't you born into a rich, powerful family?' ** Tani asked from her little garden.

'_With Gaara being my twin I technically am from a rich, powerful family. My father would be the Kazekage, kind of like our Hokage here.'_ Hinata answered. '_I just think it's rude to rub in people's faces and until father acknowledges me who would believe me.'_

'**Sasuke would, and so would Naruto. He wants social acceptance, so maybe this is your chance.'**

'_Not like that. I want to be with Naruto that much is true, but you know what. I want him to want me, because of me and not because of what I could do for him.' _ Hinata answered.

'**I want you to want me. I need you to need me."** Tani began singing jumping around as if she was serenading someone.

'_Damn raccoon, last time I play classic rock music during yoga workouts.'_ Hinata thought only broken out of her thoughts as she heard Naruto ask. "So can your promise me Hinata?"

"I will try Naruto-kun I promise." Hinata answered as a solemn promise. She really would try, that doesn't mean she would succeed.

Before Hinata could think much more she felt Naruto's arm go around her waist as he pulled her close while still walking next to her. Before Hinata could say or even form her mouth to ask 'why' she sensed what Naruto had caught he first time. Following the two of them were Hinata's fan boys.

"Hinata-sama" was called repeatedly by the fan boys and so were offers for food, gifts, marriage and other various assortments.

By the time they had made it through the horde, which required an evil glare from Naruto as he held Hinata close making it seem like she belonged with him. Hinata could only smile and blush while in Naruto's warm embrace and while it lasted she could only wish that he was doing it because he felt the same as she did and not out of misguided brotherly love.

When the group had finally left Naruto released Hinata so fast she almost gasped from the lack of warmth. When she raised her eyes to look at Naruto's he said "We should split up here, and I will meet you at school." With that being said Naruto jumped on the nearest roof and began his walk to school in silence unable to understand the sense of rightness that came of having Hinata near him. _'Maybe it's just because I've known her forever. Once Sakura-Chan and I know each other like that it will feel the same way.'_ Naruto thought in his head before a second voice had joined in. '**Idiot'.** As quickly as it came it was gone again, making Naruto think he imagined the whole thing.

Hinata made her way to the school slowly getting nervous as she walked towards the school. Today was testing on how much you learned at the academy. It wasn't that Hinata was worried, no knew she could pass anything they threw at her and that was the problem. So far she had been able to achieve her average rating. Luckily the testing wasn't until the end of the day. Which also meant no more 'special kunoichi training', which while it grossed out most people it didn't Hinata. After working as a doctor not much grossed her out anymore.

It was the end of the day and Hinata's most dreaded thing the final exams had finally come and testing was to be done. Sasuke as normal finished at the top of his class, even completing his bushins properly. Further down the line Hinata had finished hers as well striving to achieve an 'average' grade. While she knew she could pass with flying colors, if she let it all show now, her mission from Itachi would have been a failure. After breaking many beads of sweat and a lot of concentration on failing some of her throws Hinata managed to pass with her 'average' grade. Naruto on the other hand had the hardest time of all. Since he had to complete his mission as a complete idiot, he barely passed all of his tests which would mean it relied on his grades. Since they were being fixed Naruto knew he failed.

Hitae-ate's were given out and Naruto didn't receive one, at least in the eyes of the academy he didn't. Looking sad and lonely Naruto went to sit on the picnic table and watched as families came to congratulate the graduates. Sasuke was sitting on the roof while Hinata was in a nearby tree scouting to see if there was something Mizuki had planned.

'He's coming' Naruto said softly under his breathe but knew his two friends had heard him via the microphone under his school uniform. When nothing was replied Naruto knew the others were on their guard.

"Naruto there you are" Mizuki said as he walked towards the young man. Sitting down next to him and speaking softly as to not be heard Mizuki said. "I know you are upset that you failed, but there is a way to get extra credit. It's a little unknown secret that most are not even aware of. Are you interested?"

"Will I get to be a ninja?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes you will. So are you interested?" Mizuki asked knowing he had thrown the proper bait out to the wannabe ninja.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"In the Hokage's Office, behind the desk is a set of scrolls. If you can get past the Hokage and grab one of the scroll and get it to me at the cottage in the woods by training ground seven, you pass. But you only have three hours. Think you can still do it?" Mizuki asked with just enough challenge in his voice. He knew no matter what it would be hard to get past the Hokage, but the scrolls would be worth it.

"I will do it" Naruto said as he made his way to the office. Mizuki in his glee failed to notice the shadows of Naruto's friends jumping away.

The trio met Sarutobi in his office and told him what Mizuki had planned. Together they made a plan and Naruto set out with one of the lesser forbidden scrolls. Sarutobi knew what he was doing and gave Naruto one on bushins. The one thing Naruto had the hardest time producing. If he was lucky Naruto might learn something from it.

Naruto sat in a tree by where he was suppose to meet Mizuki and went to work memorizing the scroll. Not even Sarutobi would know how fast Naruto learned all of the techniques on the 'bushins' scroll. Sasuke and Hinata went to work preparing for an ambush incase something happened. Kakashi was also there as a representative from Sarutobi. Plus he secretly wanted to see how his future team worked.

They weren't waiting long before Iruka had shown up asking Naruto what was wrong with him. When Naruto got around explaining about what Mizuki-sensei had said Iruka's eyes had widened as he was struck from behind with flying kunai. Falling to his knees first Iruka then had fallen face down as blood begun to slowly sweep through his shirt.

"You struck him, why?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"Because he was in the way, now give me the scroll." Mizuki answered the boy but was slightly surprised at his nonchalant reaction at seeing Mizuki's betrayal. "You knew" Mizuki said in shock.

"Of course I would notice when my grades are being tempered with." Naruto said with an eyebrow raised.

"Now who is going to believe a demon like you? You tricked the Hokage and stole a precious forbidden scroll. The only person who might believe you is dying now. I did my research you have no friends. So who is going to believe you demon?" Mizuki said with an evil maniacal laugh.

"I will" Sasuke said as he stepped out of the bush where he was hiding.

"I will also" Hinata said standing up from the tree in which she was hiding in.

"Interesting, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata no Sabaku are here to help the demon." Mizuki said as Sasuke and Hinata jumped into position next to Naruto.

"Hinata, take care of Iruka-sensei, heal him as best as you can. Dobe and I will take care of the traitor, anyone needs help hollar" Sasuke said as he got into a tai jutsu stance. Naruto followed suite and also got into a stance, one he didn't use at the academy.

Very interesting" Mizuki said "we have the last Uchiha, the banished Hyuuga, and a demon. I bet you would help him if you knew the truth about Naruto, and about how he is the nine-tailed demon fox. How does it feel to" Mizuki was saying before he was cut off by Sasuke laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think we didn't know about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. Doesn't matter to us he is just Naruto, one of our best friends and that's how it will stay. So are you going to fight or are you just going to stand around talking all day?" Sasuke asked with his usual Uchiha smirk showing he was anticipating the fight.

"Shut up Mizuki" Iruka said coughing up blood occasionally, in an attempt to pick himself up. "He is and always be Naruto Uzumaki to me and obviously to his friends. He may have it sealed in him but that doesn't make him a demon." Iruka said before falling back down on his face.

With that being said Mizuki took off with the two boys in hot pursuit. Hinata dropped down next to Iruka and was glad to see he was still breathing. Grabbing a pair of gloves from her backpack she asked "Iruka-sensei I know you are in pain, but I need to know a few things. Are you allergic to anything that you know of? I know it must hurt to talk so please blink once for yes and twice for no."

"No I'm not, but you should get help Hinata. The boys can be in big trouble Mizuki is almost Jounin level. I will wait here" Iruka said coughing up more blood.

"I'm not worried about the boys" Hinata said patiently. "If anything I worry more about them killing Mizuki instead of just stopping him. Don't worry they will be fine. They are way better than you think they are. Now let me get you taken care of, so conserve you energy please" Hinata asked with her head tilted to the side and a small smile on her face.

"You're not stuttering" Iruka said.

"I never did" Hinata answered truthfully. "But please don't tell anyone, it's an element of surprise."

"Just like Naruto" Iruka said "always surprising me."

"As one of his best friends I take that as a compliment" Hinata said. "Now rest before I put you to sleep. If the pain gets to much let me know."

"Hinata I am a shinobi the pain will never be too much" Iruka said with a small smile. As he closed his eyes in concentration to fight back the pain.

Slowly Hinata began to remove the kunai from Iruka's back, after taking off his jacket and shirt. Cleaning the area and then grabbing a specially made ointment she put in on and some in the wound healing the worst of the damage, but when it got to shallow cuts she opened another box and began to put in stitches. Methodically she went and cleaned each and every wound. When had the cleaned she raised Iruka into a sitting position and carefully begun to wrap his chest and back with white gauze then wrappings to secure that his stitches wouldn't tear out. Wrapping her arm around his waist and putting his arm around her shoulder, she gentle stood them up.

"Kakashi" Hinata said after feeling his aura. When the masked ANBU agent jumped down Hinata passed him Iruka. "Take him to the hospital to finish getting treated. He will live, but don't let it known who did it. Let the Hokage know what is going on. I have to help the boys." Hinata said gently handing the school teacher over.

With Iruka secure with Kakashi Hinata knew that what she needed would be fulfilled. Running to the fighting Tani couldn't help but ask '**What do they mean that Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto?'**

'_Naruto was born the night of the Kyuubi's attack here in Konoha. The late fourth Hokage in an attempt to save the village sealed him into a newborn child with his umbilical cord freshly cut. That child was Naruto.' _ Hinata relayed jumping branch to branch seeing fallen trees and craters showing her the boys had been that way.

'**This is important, Hinata. When is Naruto's birthday?"** Tani asked.

"_October 10__th__ the same night as the Kyuubi Festival."_ Hinata answered as she was beginning to hear the shouting of the attacks.

'**So then he didn't have a choice but to stand me up. If he was sealed into Naruto he had no way to make our wedding.' ** Tani said.

'_Huh'_ answered Hinata, eyes widening at seeing Naruto take a gruesome punch to the face.

'**I will explain later, but for now that man dies for hitting our man. Hinata attack'** Tani yelled from inside of Hinata producing a boa staff from seemingly nowhere.

'_For once we agree'_ Hinata said jumping into the fray. Landing softly behind Mizuki she looked to the boys and with a sigh said "never send a man to do a woman's job".

Naruto was about to make a comment until he seen Hinata's grin. "Oh come on Hinata, we were just playing with him. We didn't want to take all the fun. We knew you would be here eventually." Naruto said with a smile putting his head behind his head.

"How's Iruka?" Sasuke asked cracking his knuckles while looking at Mizuki.

"He will live. He is being taken to the hospital as we speak." Hinata looked at the boys and noticed their clothes didn't have any dirt on them. What was visual didn't appear to have any bruising or swelling indicating an injury. In fact the only one looking torn up and beaten was Mizuki who appeared to be barely on his feet. "So Naruto" Hinata asked "learn anything cool from the scroll that you can show us?"

"You bet" Naruto said putting his hands into the ram seam before saying "Kage Bushin no jutsu." The areas surrounding them were filled with Naruto's. "Let's see what these bad boys can do. Mizuki prepare for pain" Naruto said as he jumped in to fight Mizuki with his clones following suite.

"AHHHH" Mizuki screamed as Naruto and his clones beat him up, enough to hurt but not enough to kill him. With Mizuki properly beaten, Naruto dispelled his clones and grabbed his head in pain.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked wondering what was wrong with the Dobe.

"Yeah information over load" Naruto said. "I will be alright. Let's grab Mizuki and head back to see the old man. I want this night behind us."

Tying Mizuki up the trio headed back towards Hokage tower dragging Mizuki behind them. They walked in silence unsure of what to say at Mizuki's confession about Naruto. Naruto wanted to forget about it. Hinata and Sasuke, taking his cues, decided to wait until Naruto spoke first before bringing up the conversation. It was his story to tell not theirs.

"So I see you brought the traitor" Sarutobi said looking at Mizuki's sad condition, then at the neat appearance of the trio. Only dirt to be found was on Hinata's knees and the only blood was on Hinata's former white shirt. "Hinata do you need medical attention?"

"No this blood if Iruka-sensei's. I had to patch him up before I had Kakashi bring him to the hospital." Hinata answered grabbing her other arm, not wanting to reveal too much about her healing abilities.

"You did a wonderful job. In fact the medic's here want to know who did it. They don't believe it was done in action because the stitching is so precise and he is mostly healed." Sarutobi said smoking his pipe, looking over at the three new ninjas. "What shall we do about it?"

"I would prefer they didn't know who did it. It would bring questions eventually that I can't answer without revealing too much." Hinata answered solemnly.

"That is fine with me" Sarutobi said. "All of you had done well and kept cool, level heads when faced with your battle. Nothing less I expected from Itachi's students. In fact Naruto come here' Sarutobi said as Naruto walked in front of the desk and stood straight up as if preparing for a reprimand. "This is for you" he said holding out two hitae-ate's. One was brand new and the other had a small blood stain on it. "Iruka wanted to give you his for saving his life, but if your want a new one that is fine also" Sarutobi said.

Naruto reached his hand out slowly, almost hesitantly about which one to take. Thinking about it for a second he grabbed Iruka's old one and gripped it in his hand. "He was the only teacher there who really believed in me. For that I shall be proud to wear his hitae-ate." Naruto said before tying in over his forehead.

"I am now obligated to tell Iruka the truth about you three now." Sarutobi said but put his hand up to stop the protests. "Don't worry Iruka is one of the few people I can honestly say that I trust. Now go home and go to bed you three. Tomorrow starts your careers as ninjas of Konoha. I expect many great things from you three."

With that the three headed home in silence. Each lost into their own thought. One scared about what the others would think now that they know. The others for showing who they really are for the first time since Itachi had left years ago. Each with a bond that held them together that hopefully will not be broken tomorrow when squads were formed. For the first time in a long time they faced uncertainty.


	13. Team Placements and Genin

With the kids out of the room, Hokage Sarutobi stood up and shook out his robes causing it to cascade down towards the ground. Taking off his hat and placing it on his desk, he briefly ran his fingers through it pulling it away from his face, and away from his pipe. Feeling that his hair was away from his face and not likely to get burned he replaced his hat on his head and put his hands together, hidden by the long sleeves of his cloak. Once to the door he quickly opened it and stepped outside, shutting the door silently behind him while secretly pushing chakra through his thumb putting his traps in place.

Looking to the ANBU agent next to the door Sarutobi said "walk with me Kakashi" as they made their way down the long hallways to the hospital. "Honestly, how do you feel about taking them as a Genin team?"

"Honestly with their teamwork I wonder if I will even have to administer a test to them. They move flawlessly, even effortlessly. For the first time in a long time I truly think that I have a team to look forward to and it's not just a promise to Itachi either." Kakashi said as he took off his ANBU mask and tied it to his belt. With one hand he ran his hand through his hair the other was reaching for his hitae-ate that he carried in his pocket. Swiftly tying it to his head and covering his left eye, Kakashi began to feel like a normal human being again.

"I am glad to hear that" Sarutobi said "they are truly powerful. Now go and enjoy your last night as an ANBU agent, for tomorrow you're a teacher. Teach them well Kakashi" Sarutobi said as Kakashi disappeared in a wave of leaves his visible eye appearing to be smiling.

Walking a few feet more Sarutobi took a deep whiff of his pipe and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer he almost glided into the room. Looking around the room Sarutobi saw its occupant sitting at a lone table by the window with papers all around him. "Ahh Iruka, glad to see you are still awake" Sarutobi said as he went and sat in the vacant chair at the table. "What are you working on here?" Sarutobi asked as he grabbed a sheet of paper with names listed off of it and some crossed off.

"I'm working on what is left of the Genin Teams" Iruka said before putting down his pen and looking up. "To what do I owe the pleasure Hokage-sama?"

"I believe Iruka that you have questions and as such, I feel answers are in order" Sarutobi said. "So ask away and I will answer what I can. Just remember everything revealed here must be kept secret, and you are one of the few people I trust so I feel you should have an honest answer."

"Do those three really hate each other? Not everyone would help their rival. Does Naruto even live alone" Iruka asked starting off with the basics.

"Nope they don't, they live together actually. Originally there were four of them: Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata and Gaara grew up with each other since birth and consider them selves brother and sister, whether or not it's true I don't know. I do know they met Naruto at five and befriended him. Sasuke they met through Hinata, thus also meeting Itachi Uchiha."

"When Gaara was kicked out of the Hyuuga's due to an incident he and Naruto got a condo, I guess you could call it, together. Years later Hinata moved in. Itachi began training the four, his brother included in secret until the night of the massacre. That night Sasuke moved in with them also. Gaara had left either last year or the year before I can't remember, he got called back to Suna by his father, regrettably the Kazekage of Suna. Hinata originally left with him and this year she returned and lived with the boys ever since." Sarutobi said summing up what he knew.

"Is that why I wasn't allowed to adopt Naruto?" Iruka asked hurt in his voice, "So they could stay together?"

"Your wanting to adopt Naruto had no bearing on them staying together. I didn't even have a say in the adoption process. By the time I knew about it, you had already been denied" Sarutobi answered.

"How was Hinata able to heal me? No Genin has that knowledge in Konoha." Iruka asked before pulling his shirt away from his body to show Sarutobi. "I don't even have a scar from where I was hit."

"She has progressed far" Sarutobi said "I was expecting at least a little scar or minor healing needed."

"When I got here they removed the bandages that I was patched with and found nothing to even indicate I was hit with a kunai, not even trace chakra, the stitches had already begun to dissolve when I got here." Iruka said putting his shirt back on.

"Last year after getting separated from Gaara, Hinata began to train under Rin, who I am sure you know." Sarutobi said taking a deep breathe on his pipe watching Iruka's eyes widening as he caught the name.

"Rin as in Rin the Exiled" Iruka asked. He knew Rin briefly from school even though she graduated a couple of years before him. She was one of the few people that paid attention to him in his hours of need, making him deeply sadden when she left. "Does Kakashi know where she is?"

"No he doesn't, and Rin has an open pass to visit Konoha at any time." Sarutobi said. "Hinata trained under her for a year perfecting her healing techniques. From what I gather she had learned to heal without using chakra and only traditional doctoring skills, although I heard her ointments can cure just about anything."

"Is Sasuke really a closet emotion person?" Iruka asked wondering more about the kids. 

"Sasuke has been known to smile and even laugh on more than one occasion and he does have a sense of humor. Who do you think was helping Naruto prank people?" Sarutobi answered.

"Wow things I never knew." Iruka said, "but at least Naruto always had friends, and wasn't alone like I thought he was."

"No he's not. Now can I ask who did you have for his Genin team?" Sarutobi asked with interest in his voice.

"With his test scores I had placed his with Sasuke Uchiha to balance the two and for the female because he always liked her I thought to give him a break and have Sakura Haruno on his team." Iruka said before he asked "was Naruto really as stupid as he was acting?"

"Nope his scores are up there with Sasuke's but because of a promise he had to strive for dead-last. I had him do his other tests here though so I could accurately gauge his intelligence and he is smart." Sarutobi said "Now I know you have two extra Genin's this year so how about you put Hinata with the three so maybe Sakura can become a better kunoichi in the process."

"Sounds like a plan, but I was about to put her with Shino and Kiba since she has the Byukugan." Iruka said now wondering who he would put in there instead.

"Actually I have never heard of a case of Hinata activating it. I offered her training in it and she has refused, so it might be good not to count on that." Sarutobi answered before taking his pipe from his mouth and pulling more tobacco from his sleeve.

"Then that shouldn't be a problem then" Iruka said looking outside and noticing the placement of the moon. "I shall have these for you in an hour on your desk. I'm sure you have the senseis already picked out. But no worry Hinata will still be with Naruto and Sasuke. Does she really stutter that badly and have confidence issues?"

"Glad to hear that Iruka, and for the record Hinata has to work hard at stuttering and acting shy" Sarutobi said standing back up. "I shall not distract you anymore tonight, but I thought you should know Naruto took your hitae-ate, so you obviously made an impact on him."

"Thanks for taking the time to answer those questions for me" Iruka said "especially since you could have kept me in the dark." Secretly he wanted to smile that Naruto had his hitae-ate, it made his feel that Naruto was sincere in liking him.

"It wasn't fair not to" Sarutobi said. "Only a few know the truth and that is the way it shall remain." Sarutobi said leaving the room shutting it behind him. Taking another deep breath Sarutobi muttered 'I'm getting to old for this' and then headed his way home.

The trio had left Sarutobi's office in silence only stopping to nod at the ANBU agent guarding the door. The night air with crisp and warm but the silence made it feel stifling and heavy making the kids want to suffocate in it. Together they walked on though each lost in their own thought and with many unanswered questions. Naruto in this regard was thankful though, he knew his friends wouldn't ask their question until he was ready to talk. For that he could count on, and right now Naruto wasn't ready to talk so in silence they walked.

Unable to take anymore Hinata said "I wonder who we will be placed with tomorrow or if even we will be together."

Sasuke taking her cue unable to handle the silence anymore said "God I hope I'm not stuck with any fan girls, they care more about boys and their looks than they do about being a ninja."

Naruto giving a small smirk said "we all know we will be on the same team together. It's what Itachi wanted; although Gaara isn't here anymore so maybe Sarutobi would want to split us up. Sasuke you're the only one with fan girls and what's wrong with a girl caring about their looks. Just because Hinata doesn't does not mean that all women don't."

"Thanks a lot Naruto, nice to know I'm not a girl" Hinata said getting upset as she walked up the stairs to the condo and quickly released the traps. "I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning." Hinata said making her way to her room, not caring to talk to the boys anymore shutting the door behind her.

"Good job Dobe" Sasuke said motioning towards Hinata's door. "I will see you in the morning" he said as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Night" Naruto said looking at Hinata's door wondering what he said this time before heading towards his bedroom.

"_Alright Tani talk how do you know Kyuubi" _Hinata asked entering her mindscape looking at a sad demon holding onto a picture.

'**Hinata, please let's talk about this later. I need to figure out something. I promise I will tell you all later.'** Tani said pulling her knees up to her chest staring at the picture willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

Hinata at seeing Tani's normal cheerful attitude replaced with this sad shell said '_Fine but if you ever need to talk just let me know. I will be here for you.'_ With that Hinata fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto feeling uncertain at his friends knowing his secret gave a big sigh. '_I knew Gaara knew but not about Sasuke, and who knows if Hinata knows. I just don't want them to look at me differently. Gaara said once he could communicate with his demon if only briefly I wonder if I could. Ok concentrate…concentrate'_ Naruto thought as he cleared his mind and found himself in a dark room.

Far off into the distance Naruto saw a single light as he made his way there unable to see anything else. Slowly he began to walk only to soon here a dripping and small splashing sound. Without even consciously doing it Naruto gathered chakra to his feet and began to walk on the water. Soon he was in the lights distance and was able to see that he was walking in what appeared to be a sewer with dripping water falling from the ceiling. Walking closer Naruto seen a huge grey cage which appeared to have a paper seal on it holding the doors shut.

Walking towards the gate with a confidence he didn't know he possessed he then said "Hey fuzz-ball get out here I want to have a word with you."

'**WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER'** a deep menacing voice said from inside the cage.

"I do Fuzz-ball now don't make me say it twice. Get out here and talk to me' Naruto said as he stepped closer to the cage.

'**I WILL KILL YOU'** the voice said as a huge red paw came out of the cage and took a swipe at Naruto. Naruto without breaking a sweat just grabbed the paw and pulled it forward, making what looked like a huge menacing fox to hit the inside of the cage.

"Now talk to me and don't make me say it again" Naruto said as he let go of the paw and watched it retract back into the cage. Slowly Naruto seen the shadows change inside of the cage as if they were changing shape.

With glowing red eyes, Naruto soon heard the sound of footsteps walking towards him as he soon seen the black boots as they came into view. '**You are interesting kit, now what do you want?"** Slowly the boots came into black pants and belt with a sword hanging from it. Up closer he walked showing a black shirt with a blood red trench coat with the sleeves missing hanging off his body. His eyes were a piercing and menacing red, his skin smooth showing aristocratic features. He had high brows and a proportioned face, showing features that appeared to have once belonged to kings and noble demons. His hair was a blood red tied at the top of his head that flowed like silk down his back.

"I want you to train me" Naruto said crossing his arms in front of him watching to see what he would say.

Kyuubi was soon laughing deep, hale laughs before stopping and said "**and why should I help you. You have caused me to miss something very important in my life that I will never get back. Why should I help you insolent idiot?"**

"Because I said so" Naruto said "and I can also control your cage size to something huge or as tiny as a hamster cage. Your choice."

"**And if I kill you where you stand instead"** Kyuubi asked putting his hand on his sword.

"You can try but I learned something interesting from my friend Gaara years ago. Unless I allow you to you can't cause me any harm. The most you can do is prevent me from sleeping, and as it is I don't require much sleep."

Growling deep within his throat he asked "**and how would your buddy Gaara know this?"**

"Simple he has a demon sealed in him also, but unfortunately he is in Suna for the time being." Naruto said without breaking eye contact with Kyuubi.

"**He is from Suna and has a demon sealed in him. When is his birthday**?" Kyuubi asked hesitantly.

"December 27th he turned sixteen" Naruto answered and watched Kyuubi's face change from indifference, to shock, to scared.

"**I shall teach you, for Shukaku is sealed in your friend. I take it he knows about me and when Shukaku wakes up we are in for a serious ass kicking, and hopefully we shall live through it. I slighted his sister on accident and missed something very important, for that he will kill me slowly as I would have him, if our situation had been reversed. To preserve our lives and insure our safety I will teach you, but heed me this training you got from the one called Itachi would be nothing compared to what I will give you."** Kyuubi said. "**This I swear to you for I am Yoko Kyuubi, King of the Demon Foxes."**

"Glad to have you aboard, now let's get training" Naruto said as the scenery changed so he could begin to train.

The next morning the teens got up and got dressed in their 'about town' clothes. Naruto put on his bright orange jumpsuit that he never seemed to be without. Sasuke his white shorts and dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan proudly displayed on the back. Hinata in capri's and a big baggy jacket that didn't even hint at a figure on the kunoichi.

Dressed and eaten the kids walked to school actually showing up together and actually walked in silence. Unsure of where to seat they resumed to sit in their normal seats in hopes that what was left unsaid would hopefully soon pass among them.

"Hey Naruto, when did you pass?" Shikamaru said taking his place in front of Naruto sitting down in his ninja pants and metal mesh shirt with a small jacket over it displaying his clan symbol and hitae-ate.

"Turned in some extra credit to pass" Naruto muttered not sure of how much to give out.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said without saying anything more. Turning around in his desk he placed his head down to take a nap waiting for class to start.

Ino and Sakura came running into the room next each vying for a seat hopefully next to their Sasuke-kun. The two continued fighting even when they spied Hinata in her usual seat next to the silent Uchiha. Ino was wearing her light blonde hair in a ponytail behind her head with a purple shirt on. Her torso was wrapped in bandages that went into a purple skirt.

Sakura was wearing her pink hair down also but was pushed away from her face by her hitae-ate. Her choice of attire was a red dress that went down to her knees but had slits up the sides showing shorts underneath. On her back was a red circle, which Hinata could only surmise as her clan symbol.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" Iruka said as he walked into the room displaying no signs of having sustained injury the night before. Once everyone had complied with his orders Iruka brought forth a set of papers and placed them on his desk. "First off I would like to congratulate everyone on passing the final exam. You are all gathered here today to find out your team placements. Since there is an odd number of students this year we will have two teams with four members instead of the traditional three. Now let's begin Team One" Iruka continued going through the teams.

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" at hearing her name next to Sasuke's Sakura stood up and was taunting Ino. "In your face Ino-pig. Wahoo." She continued before Iruka interrupted. "Sakura-shut up and sit down I would like to continue sometime today." With that Sakura sat down. "Continuing on also on Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki" at hearing this Iruka watched as Sakura slammed her head down on the table in disgust. Naruto at hearing he was with his rush stood up and said "yahoo" but sat down quickly when he noticed Iruka's eyebrow twitch. Once seated Iruka continued "and finally Hinata no Sabaku." Hinata could only smile that she was on a team with the boys, but wanted to cry that Sakura was there also. '**We shall take our man back from the pink banshee from hell'** Tani said inside of Hinata. '**Just you wait Pinkie; Hinata is going to take her man back, even if he is a moron, but dammit he's out moron..'** _'Hey' _thought Hinata who was agreeing with Tani until she mentioned Naruto's idiocy, but could only sigh at the truth about Naruto realizing her feelings. "Your Jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Tuning out the rest of the name Iruka was going through until other started moving that they realize that they had broken for lunch. "Don't forget to meet your teams here at one." Iruka called out as people went piling out the doors talking along the way.

"Sasuke-kun, since we are on the same team now want to have lunch and get to know each other better?" Sakura asked with hope and lust in her eyes.

"No" Sasuke said standing up and walked out of the room.

"I will have lunch with you Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile on his face full of confidence. If he could get training from a demon then he surely could get a date from a woman.

"No" Sakura said as she stormed off in a huff to search of where Sasuke disappeared to.

"O-kay" Naruto said "so Hinata want to go and have lunch with me?" Turning to look at his still standing friend he watched her disappear into a puddle of water that appeared to vanish out of sight. "Guess I'm by my self" Naruto said as he made his way to the ramen stand. '_Hinata sure is acting weird'_ Naruto thought only to get the reply '**idiot'. ** '_What's that suppose to mean?'_ Naruto sent his thoughts inwards to Kyuubi. '**Nothing, nothing at all'** Kyuubi replied shaking his head at his vessels stupidity when it comes to women. With that being said Naruto went to celebrate with some much rewarded ramen.

Hinata walked into the condo and slammed the door behind her, only to see Sasuke with a sandwich in front of him about to take a bite. Seeing the anger and hurt on Hinata's face Sasuke said "what did the Dobe do this time. Sit I will make you a sandwich."

"Nothing I am more than likely just over-reacting." Hinata said sitting down watching Sasuke as he made her a sandwich.

"Let me be the judge of that" Sasuke said as he placed the sandwich in front of Hinata.

"Why am I always second to him?" Hinata asked taking a bite of her sandwich not having to elaborate since she knew Sasuke knew who she was talking about. "He invited Sakura to lunch first and then once she said no then he thought about inviting me. That and him pretty much saying I wasn't a girl last night I guess got to me."

"Don't worry Hinata, one day he will notice you. I can guarantee it." Sasuke said with a comforting smile. Finishing off their sandwiches in silence Sasuke looked at the clock and said "come on lets go. It's almost time to meet our instructor. Want to bet he's late?"

"With a small laugh Hinata said "Kakashi not be late. Come one missions are the only time he isn't late or when he's 'challenging' Itachi you know that."

"True" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Want to grab a book from the bookstore along the way?"

"Yeah let's go." Hinata said as they left the condo and headed to Konoha's version of Walden's book store.

Sakura sat fuming sitting at her desk. Naruto was there but didn't sit next to her; instead he was playing what looked to be a blue and gray game in his hands that kept making beeping noise occasionally she could hear a 'You can do it veemon' but as she wasn't really paying attention she wasn't sure. They had been there an hour waiting for their instructor to show up. Slowly they seen team by team leave and still Hinata and Sasuke had yet to show. Hearing laughter in the hallways Sakura looked up at wondering who was coming but felt her heart plummet when the doors opened to reveal Hinata and Sasuke each with a book in their hands and a small smirk on their faces.

Silently fuming at the thought that Hinata came in with HER Sasuke, Sakura wasn't having a good day. Finally looking up from his game Naruto commented "Hey I would have gone to the bookstore with you guys. Why didn't you tell me? Get anything good" Naruto asked jumping over the tables to meet the other three. This made Sakura even angrier, while she didn't want Naruto fawning over her all the time she didn't like to be ignored at all.

"You're late" Sakura said shooting daggers at Hinata before softening her look a lot before looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I would have went to the bookstore with you so you didn't need to go with Hinata. I love to read." Sakura said causing Hinata to softly snort as she walked away to find a quite desk to read her new book in.

"That's alright Sakura; I wasn't planning on going to the bookstore anyways. It was just a spur of the moment trip." Sasuke said grabbing his book and finding another empty desk, not realizing he just said more to Sakura in that one sentence then he did the entire school year. Sakura just stood there with hearts in her eyes as she glazed lovingly at the lone Uchiha. Slowly her feet guided her to her seat as she sighed happily about how much Sasuke loves her.

Naruto wondering to Sakura's reaction didn't like where his thoughts were leading him about his pink partner shook his head as if to jar the thoughts out of his head. Grabbing an eraser he got a small smirk on his face as he opened the door ajar and placed the eraser there, hoping it would fall on Kakashi's head when he arrived. Unsure of what else to do Naruto went and found a chair and took out his game wondering what had gotten into Hinata and Sasuke this afternoon.

Kakashi was on his way back from the Hokage's office and he was not thrilled. While he had gotten the team that he wanted he wasn't planning on having the pink-haired kunoichi there. After many protests about moving the girl Kakashi sighed and resolved to his fate, unsure of how he should act. Who knew what works Sakura would pose to the team? Resigned and weary Kakashi made his way down the hallway to where he knew his Genin team would be waiting. Hoping to calm himself after dealing with the Hokage, Kakashi took the long way to the school. He was late even by his standards.

Opening the door only to have an eraser fall on his head didn't help Kakashi's attitude any. "My first impression of you all is: I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said as he disappeared. Sakura was the first to leave heading towards the stairs, completely forgetting her team still in her thoughts of Sasuke only this time he was declaring his love for her.

With Sakura gone Hinata put her bookmark in her book and disappeared in a puddle of water only to be felt in the air as mist. Sasuke went to the window and with left disappearing into what looked like a lightening bolt. Naruto followed suit and left in a whirl of leaves only to reappear sitting on the roof with Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura made it a few minutes later out of breath and in shock at seeing the others sitting there already.

"How did you?" Sakura started sputtering before sitting down, not really sure she wanted an answer.

"Alright everybody" Kakashi said sitting down in front of the group. "I want to know your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

"Um, sensei, why don't you go first to show us what you mean" Sakura said sitting down in the only vacant spot next to Naruto.

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes and hobbies a couple of those." Kakashi said as if he actually thought about his answer. "You first pinkie" he said motioning towards Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and" she started only to get stopped by Kakashi.

"Is that your real voice?" Kakashi asked, completely wondering.

"yes why" Sakura asked still kind of screeching giving everyone a headache.

"Just checking, please continue" Kakashi said making his eye look like it was smiling all the while thinking '_with that voice we are so screwed. I wonder if Hinata could fix it.'_

"Ok let's see my name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are" as she looks over at Sasuke and giggles "and my dislikes are" she stops again and gives Hinata a death glare "my dreams for the future are "she then looks to Sasuke and begins to daze getting a small nosebleed.

"Alright" Kakashi said stopping Sakura from going on. '_Great just like I thought fan girl from hell.'_ "You next Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen and can't wait to be Hokage. I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook." Naruto said not sure how he was suppose to answer with Sakura there now, or even if he should drop the dumb act.

"Your next" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man. I have no hobbies only this goal and to eventually repopulate my clan." Sasuke said with his hands in front of his mouth in his brooding pose. '_If Naruto isn't playing his hand then neither will I'_ Sasuke thought congratulating himself mentally on his performance.

'Alright and finally you Pale Eyes" Kakashi said motioning towards Hinata.

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata no S-Sabaku. I-I like g-gardening a-and h-helping p-people. I-I o-one d-day h-hope t-to h-have a c-certain s-someone p-proud o-of m-me a-and n-notice m-me for m-me. M-my d-dream i-is t-to b-be a d-doctor a-and s-see m-my b-brother a-again." Hinata said stuttering over every word, proud that she remembered to do it and refused to make eye contact with anyone but the ground in front of her.

"All right" Kakashi said "meet me at training grounds three at eight tomorrow morning and don't eat breakfast. I will be giving you a test tomorrow to see if you pass." Kakashi said "question?" At seeing Sakura's hand raise Kakashi pretended not to notice and said "good see you tomorrow and don't be late." With that he disappeared leaving Team Seven by themselves.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun want to have dinner with me to talk about the new team?" Sakura asked hopefully, not realizing her voice was grating on the raven-haired boys nerves.

"No" Sasuke said "I will see you guys tomorrow" Sasuke said walking through the doors to allow himself into the school. With Sakura there he wasn't ready to reveal his traveling methods just yet.

Hinata stood up and bowed to Naruto and Sakura "g-goodbye S-Sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata finished with a blush on her face. "S-see y-you t-tomorrow." With that she left to head towards work. Tonight was the last night she would be having reliable hours there. Tomorrow she could possible start missions and knew her hours would be cut back, Hinata could only hope the mission money made up for the discount she was missing out on.

"Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said standing up after Hinata had left. When he went to Ichiraku's for lunch he was asked to work tonight since Ayame wanted to take a class at the local college. Naruto couldn't help but readily agree, not realizing he was leaving behind his pink-haired crush.

By seven-thirty the next morning the trio was already done training with Itachi and showers had been taken. Hinata had made several rice balls the night before and packed them into her bag making sure they were properly cooled. After a brief talk with Itachi this morning he advised them to still play their roles unless they were doing a mission outside of Konoha. Sasuke and Hinata readily agreed, while Naruto was more reluctant. He wanted to show Sakura he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was.

Sakura had shown up first glad she wore her tight red dress and made sure you could smell her perfume. '_Today is the day Sasuke-kun will be mine.'_ Sitting down next to a stump Sakura began to wait for her other teammates to arrive. '_I am so glad I skipped dinner last night.'_ Hearing noises come towards her she jumped away hiding to see what would happen.

Finding the three posts in the middle of the training ground Hinata jumped up on top of the middle one and sat down sitting Indian style. Taking off her pack and putting it in her lap she opened it up and pulled out her thermos taking a big gulp of the tea inside. Replacing the cap she grabbed her book from within and began to munch on a rice ball.

Sasuke sitting at the base of Hinata's post accepted her bag as she handed it down, grabbing a rice ball from within hiding it in the cover of his book. He knew someone was there by their chakra, but he also knew it was in no way Kakashi.. Slowly he began to eat it as he pulled up his book reading from it completely covering his face. Naruto chose the stump next to Sasuke and grabbed two rice balls and proceeded to eat them.

"NARUTO, HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura screeched, her voice hitting unknown decibels. "KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID NOT TO EAT. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US INTO TROUBLE? SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Sakura was stunned silence as Sasuke lowered his book, showing that he was eating a rice ball also. Feeling slightly rejected Sakura went to sit at the base of the other stump scooting closer and closer to Sasuke hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey Sakura-chan want a rice ball? Hinata made plenty and they are very good." Naruto said with rice traces on his cheeks, not noticing Hinata's blush at his comment about her food.

"No thank you" Sakura said but not without muttering 'I would rather die than eat her cooking.'

Hearing this comment Sasuke stood up and brushed the crumbs off his pants before saying "thanks for the rice ball Hinata." Stretching real fast Sasuke walked to the nearest tree and jumped into the branches resting against the trunk there finishing his book.

Two hours later Kakashi had finally arrived and cringed when Sakura screeched "YOU'RE LATE" making Kakashi with he had packed some aspirin. Counting heads Kakashi noticed he was missing one until Sasuke jumped down and stood next to the post Naruto was leaning on.

"Alright put your stuff over by that tree while I tell you what this test involves." Kakashi said as Hinata placed her bag by the tree motioned towards, along with Sasuke's book and Naruto's game. Holding out three bells and a wrapped bag which looked to have some take-out in it Kakashi said "the object of this exam is to get these three bells from me before the timer goes off. Those who fail go back to school to try again next year. Those who pass are on my Genin team. Its ten now and you have until twelve to get the bells. You must come at me with intent to kill or you have to hope of getting the bells. BEGIN" Kakashi said throwing smoke bombs onto the ground making a screen for the kids to disperse.

When the smoke was gone Kakashi was impressed he couldn't find three of the four chakra signatures that he was usually relied on. After waiting ten minutes Kakashi sighed and thought '_Looks like I will have to go after them then. Let's go for Pinkie first, her I can find."_

Sakura was walking through the woods trying to find where her teammates or more in particularly where Sasuke was. '_Where is he'_ thought Sakura until she stopped when she heard someone calling her name. Stopping and pulling out a kunai she whipped around to find a stabbed Sasuke making his way towards her. Feeling lightheaded and the urge to scream Sakura quickly dropped the kunai, not noticing her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.

Knowing what Sakura's reaction when he placed her in the Genjutsu Kakashi left to find his other three charges not realizing that if he had stuck around he would have seen Hinata jump down and catch the girl before she collapsed. Catching her then jumping into the tress Hinata met with the boys as she placed Sakura carefully down on the branch.

Grabbing her penlight she briefly checked her eyes for dilation Hinata told the others "She's just knocked out, she should be back to normal in a few minutes. What's the game plan?" Hinata asked looking at the two boys.

"It's obviously teamwork" Sasuke answered, "but how do we get Sakura to go along with any plan we have."

"You know the answer to that one, _Sasuke-kun_" Hinata answered batting her eyes at raven-haired boy.

"I hate you some times you know that Hinata" Sasuke answered. "Fine for the sake of the team I will do it. Naruto, Hinata go and attack Kakashi. I have a plan that all four of us can do, but I need you two as a distraction."

Not sure of what the plan was but knowing Sasuke they could trust it the two went off to challenge Kakashi. Looking at his two disappearing teammates Sasuke could only sigh, he was not going to like what he would have to do. Picking up the girl gently, because he didn't want her to wake up before hand Sasuke headed towards the fight.

Watching the three as they fought Sasuke smirked in satisfaction when either Naruto or Hinata got a hit in, making the Jounin grunt in pain. The hits were few and far in between but still they did connect. Seeing that Kakashi was behind Naruto in a crouching position with his fingers in the tiger seal, Sasuke knew it was his chance. Picking up the still sleeping girl Sasuke heaved her over his head and counted to three as he could feel Sakura as she begun to stir. Once he reached the count of three he threw Sakura as hard as he could, making her fly like a missile towards the fight. Quickly going threw the hand signs he gathered chakra into his mouth and blew out a series of fireballs straight towards Kakashi following the now screaming Sakura.

Kakashi hearing the wailing of a tortured animal stopped what he was doing not noticing what he thought was Naruto putting his hands over his hears as if in agony as he poofed out of sight. Hinata sensing something coming towards her dove to the right, moving out of the way of the whaling female.

In flight Sakura had awoken as she flew towards Kakashi. Looking back to see fireballs following her Sakura screamed as if her life depended on it. Arms flaring out beside her Sakura faired to notice that she had grabbed the bells on her way past Kakashi as she landed in the lake beside the training grounds. Feeling a sweat drop form on his head Kakashi wanted to laugh at the sight of Sakura with a lily-pad on her head. He didn't though when Sasuke stepped out of the woods and asked "Missing something sensei?"

Reaching behind him Kakashi went to grab the bells only to find air instead. Chuckling softly Kakashi said "first time someone actually threw a teammate to get a bell. Alright then which one of you goes back to the school?"

"None of us are" Sasuke answered. "We worked as a team and got those balls, so if one fails we all do." Sakura at listening to her beloveds' works not realizing Hinata had pulled a camera out of her bag and took a picture of the kunoichi with the pad still on her head.

Secretly both Hinata and Sakura wanted to send the other to the school, but knew that it was impossible with Sasuke's words. He was right; they made it as a team so they will fail as a team.

"Then you all pass" Kakashi said "for the first time ever a Genin team passes on the first time with me as there teacher. All we will do is a few team training exercises to iron out what could potentially be some rough edges, then we can begin our missions. Meet me here tomorrow at seven and we will begin team training and start missions after lunch."

The team training exercises consisted of being tied together in different groups and having to work together to get out. Hinata found that as long as Naruto or Sasuke wasn't around Sakura wasn't hard to work with at all. It was only when either one of the boys around that she appeared to be dead weight. Kakashi knew this but could only hope that a real life or death situation would get Sakura to act like a real kunoichi, which is why he petitioned for his team for the newest C rank mission.

"Alright team gather around" Kakashi said as the sweating teens stopped their kunai practice and walked to where Kakashi was seated. "I have great news for you all. Since you have proven you're self to be pretty adapt at working as a team, I got us a real mission for tomorrow."

"Sensei, if it is chasing after that flea-bitten cat again we don't want it" Naruto said plopping down on the ground, crossing his arms in front of him.

"The Dobe, has a point" Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi in a lesser extent of the famous Uchiha glare. "Since we have joined this team, we have chased that damn cat more times than Naruto showers in a week."

"Right" Naruto chirped in before catching all that Sasuke said. "Hey Teme, no need to be mean, I bathe a lot I will have you know."

"I agree with them Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said. "How can we tell if we will be good ninja if all we are doing is chasing a damn cat?"

"She's right" Sakura said as she loathed agreeing with the raven-haired girl. But then again Sasuke agreed this time right, so that means she is basically agreeing with him. Still that didn't mean she liked the girl. Working with her was one thing, but liking her was another. If she could find a way to get Hinata off the team, Sakura would more than willingly jump on it.

Her pranks that she has played on her so far haven't gotten her kicked out of school or the team yet, but that didn't mean Sakura wasn't ready to stop. She could feel it in her bones. Soon she would have enough information to make Hinata leave, leaving Sasuke for Sakura and Naruto to continue fawning over her. Sakura not realizing she had begun an evil laugh at the knowledge of being with the two boys soon stopped when she heard the subtle coughing of Kakashi.

"Glad to hear that, because tomorrow you will have a C rank mission. Prepare to be gone for a few weeks, because tomorrow at five in the morning we leave for the Land of Waves.' Kakashi said with a smile. "Meet me at the gate and don't be late" and with that Kakashi left in a whirl of leaves to take care of some matters he had left at his apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Six in the morning had arrived and everyone was ready to go, that is everyone except one person Sakura Hanuro. As they waited patiently for the tardy cherry blossom Kakashi could only raise his hands in front of him as if to ward off Tazuna's glaring. "I told them yesterday that we were leaving at six." Kakashi said as if to not offend their employer anymore than normal. "She is usually very punctual, really. She's a girl maybe she's having womanly problems or something." When Kakashi felt the sharp spike of killer intent coming from Hinata, Kakashi knew he had stepped over a female line. "Um, maybe not" Kakashi finished not wanting to upset anyone else before they left. Kakashi knew Hinata's feelings on blaming things on a menstrual cycle. He had found out the hard way, and knew the girl did not see it as an excuse.

Kakashi watched with interest as the kids sat on the bench each doing their own things, yet sitting in comfortable silence. All three were actively reading books of different origins, although from where he was standing he couldn't read the titles. In their own way they were also matching, all wearing clothes to blend into almost any situation. He himself was wearing different clothes but his heart swelled with pride at the team he had inherited. Now if the missing link would show up they could get the show on the road. Kakashi still wanted to shake his head in disgust at the fan girl he had inherited. Now that he knew it was Iruka's idea to stick her on his team, Kakashi vowed to have a talk with the Chounin.

Tazuna, \ getting annoyed at waiting, pulled out his bottle of sake from what looked to be nowhere. Without looking Naruto grabbed the bottle and handed it to Hinata who was sitting next to him. Hinata with the bottle in hand smashed it against the wall, shattering it into a lot of small pieces. Tazuna's jaw dropped at the display to his precious sake bottle. Sasuke only turned a page in his book and said from the other side of Tazuna "no drinking on duty. We can't keep you alive if you die of liver failure or of alcohol poisoning. Until you are safely in the Land of Waves, you will abide by our rules."

Tazuna was stunned into silence. He was about to give a retort about snot-nosed kids getting involved with adult affairs when a frantic purple-haired ninja literally jumped into the area landing softly in front of Kakashi. Tazuna's eyes wanted to bug out at the sight of the woman in a mini-skirt and a beige jacket. Front the side Tazuna got a glimpse of the woman's attributes, as he wanted to burst into a nosebleed right there completely forgetting about the 'snot-nosed kids.'

"Kakashi have you seen Mamoru Kusinagi anywhere? He never shown up to practice and when Kurenai went to check on him, his apartment had been ransacked. We are suspecting foul play, as it looked like a fight took place in the room. If we are correct he will be the tenth person this year that went missing" Anko said in a state of panic. Normally the woman didn't get involved with missing person cases, but in this case the Jounin was interested. For some reason to her the crime scene just screamed Orochimaru, although how she could never say. It was more a gut feeling the woman had.

Hinata at catching Anko's scent begin to notice she smelt odd. It was a mixture of sorts. She smelt of warm vanilla mixed with cinnamon, along with it though Hinata recognized the old taint of snake. Analyzing the smell Hinata, with the help of Tani, decided that it was an old scent. Old by almost four years, judging by their analysis she still smelt of someone who used snakes but not the same scent of someone they were looking for. Placing her scent to memory, Hinata wanted to find out anything more she could about the purple-haired woman that she had only met briefly upon her return to Konoha. Looking over her book Hinata had seen Kakashi give Anko a negative reply. Moments later Anko disappeared to find out more about the boys whereabouts.

"Alright kids" Kakashi said as he made his way to the bench. "Do you remember Mamoru Kusinagi?" Kakashi asked wondering what his team knew about the boy.

"He graduated with us" Naruto answered. "Although he wasn't in any of our classes until the final year, and he was in the middle of the class grade wise with Hina-chan, if I remember correctly. Also his team is the only other team with four Genin. This hasn't happened in over twenty years."

"He is about sixty-nine inches tall with black hair and no matter the weather. He always appears to have a tan. His uniform was slightly wrinkled as if he lived alone, although I am not sure about that. He was mostly a loner, but it appeared to be by choice." Sasuke answered what he knew about the boy. "He was quite and kept to himself, although in Tai jutsu training he had a fair amount of skill and with training he could go far."

He mostly has a strong affinity to nature or wind if I miss my guess" Hinata answered. "He is on a team with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Anya Fushimiya and their Jounin-sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. By the way the team is composed they are a specialized team in search and tracking."

Kakashi looked taken aback about his teams' knowledge about the boy. "Um, yeah him" Kakashi answered. "Well he is missing so if you guys hear anything or know anything let me know alright."

At that point Sakura had decided to make her grand appearance and you could smell her perfume from twenty-feet away. When Sakura made her way to the group Kakashi couldn't help but give a smart ass comment. "Sakura we are on a mission so when I say six in the morning I mean six and not eight. Now that you are all here let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover. Now let's get going unless someone" Kakashi looked at the pink-haired girl "has some objections."

Sakura wanted to scream in outrage at Kakashi for him accusing her of being late. Who cares that she was actually late for once. How was she to know that on missions Kakashi was actually on time for once? Now that she knew Sakura could be extra prepared. She was actually up at five, but between the time it took getting dressed and making sure her clothes were packed along with her necessities and making sure she looked great for Sasuke's viewing pleasure, she had ran out of time. Sure he never looked but that doesn't mean that one day he wouldn't. Until that day Sakura was going to look drool worthy, and maybe get Naruto back as her follower leaving Hinata all alone. Stepping into the group behind Sasuke and Kakashi they began their trip.

They were only a few miles out of Konoha when Sakura began to notice some differences in her teams' normal attire. Hinata had exchanged her large purple jacket with one that looked mostly black. On the black though was a green and brown camouflage print. Her pants were black but Sakura wasn't sure how far down they went for just below her knees they went into black boots that laced up the front. The pants had pockets on the sides that Sakura wasn't sure for holding stuff or just looks. Her shoes could have been like most shinobi shoes except that neither her toes nor her heels were showing. Her feet were completely covered.

Sasuke was similarly dressed to Hinata except for a couple of differences. He was wearing a black shirt with black gloves that shown his fingers. On the back of the gloves looked to be black metal that blended well with the gloves. Sakura barely noticed they were there. His shirt was tucked into a pair of camouflage pants that Sakura swore matched Hinata's jacket. He was wearing a similar type of boots as Hinata only they went a little ways up his leg past his ankle but that was it. His pants were almost cargo style matching Hinata's but while Sakura thought Hinata's were for looks, Sakura was certain Sasuke's were for function.

Deciding to continue on her observations Sakura noticed that even Naruto's clothes were different. Instead of his trademark orange jumpsuit he was wearing a complete camouflage outfit. Instead of having his jacket closed though his was open displaying his black shirt underneath. His normal blonde-spiky locks were hidden under a black rag. His pants matched Sasuke's and his pants were tucked into matching boots.

Even Kakashi-sensei looked to be wearing different clothes. His green Jounin jacket was nowhere to be seen and he appeared to be wearing all black. His trademark silvery hair was also covered by a rag matching Naruto's but instead of his hitae-ate Kakashi was wearing an eye patch. One all of their backs though they looked to be what Sakura thought to be a small back pack that looked too light to be carrying anything. Shifting the weight of her overstuffed backpack onto her shoulders Sakura wondered how they were going to get by with such small bags.

Sakura finally figured out what was really weird about the people she was traveling with. One Naruto hasn't complemented her once since he seen her. Two there were no clan symbols in sight or even a hitae-ate, showing which village they came from. Looking down at her dark blue shinobi shoes Sakura saw that she at least was still wearing her tight red dress with her clan symbol on the back. Reaching up into her fluffy pink hair Sakura felt her hitae-ate was still in place holding her hair back away from her face. She then looked at Tazuna and despite the look of disgust on his face he was still wearing the clothes he was when they left Konoha. That could only mean that they were wearing that when they left Konoha, and she never noticed.

So caught up in her thoughts and observations she didn't notice Sasuke's right hand raise up and make a fist stopping the group, instead she walked right into his backside. Sasuke only turned around to give Sakura a sharp glare. Before she could say anything though Sasuke put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quite, which made Sakura silently, fume. While she hated being told what to do an order from Sasuke was almost like declaring his love for her. Quickly Sasuke began a moving his hands in a series of movements which at first Sakura took to be hand signs before she realized it was sign language. Looking around Sakura noticed something she didn't like. Only she and Tazuna didn't know sign language.

'Puddle up ahead is a disguise with two chakra signature in it. Feels stronger than Genin but not quite middle Chounin so I would hazard a guess at low Chounin' Sasuke signed rapidly. 'How do we want to handle this?'

'I could let you guys wonder ahead and act like I have to pee and go in the puddle and see what happens.' Naruto signed as in idea.

'Possible' Sasuke replied 'Any ideas Hinata.'

Slowly with a big smile Hinata signed back. 'Sure let's beat them at teamwork.'

'Explain' Sasuke signed back.

'Remember the legend of the Banshees Cry.' Hinata signed back. 'Let's give that to them.'

'Great idea Hinata but where are we going to get the sound of a banshee. You only hear them when you are about to die.' Naruto signed back.

Slowly Hinata and Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura with a calculating look on their faces. '_I don't like the look of this'_ Sakura thought. '_What ever they were saying it can't be good, wait a minute that bitch better not be telling Sasuke-kun lies about me.'_ With that Sakura started to get mad.

Waving his hands in front of him to show he was against the idea and also to get the attention of Hinata and Sasuke. 'No way are you guys saying Sakura's voice sounds like a banshee's.' Naruto started signing.

"It's grating and irritating and makes you want to kill your self instead of listening to it. The only thing that can compare is listening to Naruto sing in the shower.' Sasuke signed getting a small giggle from Hinata.

'I don't sound bad in the shower.' Naruto signed. 'Fine if you two think it will work then I am out voted. But I bet you each ten dollars that it doesn't work.'

'Deal' both Sasuke and Hinata signed back. Grabbing a sheet of paper from her pocket and a pen Hinata passed them to Sasuke.

'What do I do with this?' Sasuke signed back, looking at the paper as if looking for something written on it.

'You're the only one she will listen to, so write her a note telling her what to do. If we talk it could give our position and knowledge of their whereabouts. Come on Sasuke. You have to do it.' Hinata signed back.

'As much as I hate to admit it Teme, Hin's got a point. So write her a note and tell her how grateful you will be if you could do this small favor for her.' Naruto signed with a look of disgust on his face at the fact that Sakura would do anything Sasuke asked and not what he would.

After some furious scribbling being made on the piece of paper Hinata provided and another glare between Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura was given a note.

Opening it up Sakura seen a quick scribble in the Uchiha's handwriting, quickly breaking her out of her anger.

_In a hundred feet I want you to say as loud as you can 'OoooooEeeeeeeOoooooo'._

_Repeat for about a minute. Only you can do this Sakura, I am counting on you. If you manage this I will be forever grateful. _

_-Sasuke_

Sakura produced a blush that would have Hinata in envy before she nodded her head in agreement. Placing the note in her shorts pocket to cherish later on they began to walk again Sakura keeping track of how far they had gone. When they had reached one hundred feet Sasuke nodded to the girl as Sakura opened her mouth and said as loud as she could "OooooooEeeeeeOooooooooooEeeeeeeeeeOooooooooEeeeeeeeeeeOooooooooo."

The others in the group cringed and covered their ears as they watched what looked to be a puddle quiver before disappearing showing two men with very badly receiving hairlines parted down the middle. Over their mouths looked to be funky underwater breathing apparatuses. Their head bands shown they were from the Land of Mist. Their hands had claws over them and they attempted to cover their ears as if to ward off the screeching. Their black cloaks were looking torn and ratty.

"The banshee is crying. Our lives are over." One screamed as they turned and looked at the source of the sound. Sakura's eyes widened in terror as she stopped the noise she was making and watched the two ninja take a step towards her. Sakura stepped back walking into Tazuna. Quickly the two ninja's that came out of the puddle threw their chains and caught Kakashi in the middle. Without missing a beat the chains tore through Kakashi's body making Sakura scream in terror.

As they brought their descent onwards towards Sakura again, reading their chains to attack again they were stopped before they could fire off their attack. Naruto and Sasuke each had grabbed a chair in mid grasp and wrapped it around their hand. Dunking under the chain that the other was holding they ran towards the tree behind the Mist Ninja. Running around the tree the boys stuck a kunai in between the chains making it stick to the tree, securing it tightly. Giving each other a high-five as they jumped onto the opposite chains the boys raced to see which one of them would knock out their opponent first. Each though was surprised when a second clawed chain was coming towards them as they finished around the tree. Sasuke seemed to flow with the chain as he moved out of the way not noticing it grazed his cheek.

Naruto though wasn't very lucky as when he moved out of the way it left a deep scratch across his left hand, making it drip with blood. Seeing the claws turn in mid-air Naruto watched as they came towards where Tazuna and Sakura were standing. Quivering in fear, Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her, hoping she could still defend herself and Tazuna at the same time. Her eye's widened as she realized she just might not be strong enough to stop the claw.

Hinata at that time jumped in a few feet in front of Sakura with a kunai in each hand. As the claws went to avoid the girl as if to circle around the girls to hit Tazuna, Hinata threw her arms out besides her throwing the kunai into the locks of the chain. The force and sheer power behind the throws sent the chains following the kunai's trajectory as they imbedded themselves in the nearby trees. Without missing a beat as Hinata attacked Sasuke appeared behind the Mist Ninjas and hit them in the back of the head with the hilt of the kunai's effectively knocking them out.

Slowly clapping was heard as Kakashi appeared "Good job team. Very nicely executed, and well thought out. Sakura you need to work on your hesitation a bit, but other than that great. Now here is our problem, those claws have poison in them and I need to find out from Tazuna why they are after us. We will have a team meeting in five minutes, and we will decide what to do from there."

Hinata took off her bag as the boys secured the two Mist ninja to the tree making sure to disable the claws and chains from their bodies. After a quick search the boys had also retrieved many kunai and explosive tags also. By then Hinata had found the scroll she needed in her bag and opened it up. Sakura watched in interest as Hinata released the seal on the scroll and jars and jars of ointments appeared out of nowhere along with bandages and band aids.

"Alright who's first" Hinata asked as the boys made their way over to the raven haired girl.

"Doesn't matter" Sasuke said. "I go the cheek and the dobe got the hand. Which do you think should go first?"

"Since I am not sure what type of poison it is you first Sasuke. Facial and head wounds tend to make poison flow faster so let's get that taken care of." Hinata answered as the raven haired boy stepped in front of the girl showing he was still at least a good head taller than she is. "Squat please so I can reach." With a smirk Sasuke obliged Hinata's request. After all you don't tick of the person treating you, although Hinata's lack of height had always been funny to the boys.

Putting on her gloves, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's cheek and tilted it so the wound was facing her, so she could get a better look at the wound. Pressing the area around the wound Hinata asked "are you numb any place? Anything feel odd? Tingling sensations of any sort, any discomfort?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Sasuke said as Hinata nodded and grabbed a blue topped jar. Grabbing a little gauze from her pile she wiped it in the jar and placed it directly on the scratch. Sasuke hissed at the coolness from the contents of the jar against his warm skin.

"Why are you hurting Sasuke-kun. Leave the healing to the medics. Geez, you don't know what you are doing. You could only hurt him more." Sakura started screeching making the trio cringes at the sound. They were no longer prepared for the sound, and as close as she was it grated on their nerves really bad. Hinata secretly compared it to when Tani ran her nails down a chalkboard because Hinata wasn't listening to her instructions.

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke said shutting up the pink-haired girl. "You are not helping the situation any. I trust Hinata with my life, while with you I find it questionable."

Sakura shut-up at hearing Sasuke call her questionable wanted to cry, but she refused to. Inside of her head though she was beating up a giant Hinata dummy, repeatedly while screaming inside her head '_what does she got that I don't have. She's not even very pretty. Why does Sasuke like her more than me? When I get back to Konoha Ino will know what to do.'_

"Hold it there for a few minutes and then let me check it again." Hinata said to Sasuke as she moved over so she could see Naruto's injured hand. Holding on to Naruto's strong, tan hand Hinata could feel the rough calluses on his hands through her gloves. With a slight blush at holding Naruto's hand Hinata began to ask him the same questions that she asked Sasuke. Satisfied with the answers Hinata grabbed gauze with the ointment on it and placed it on his cut, covering it completely. "Hold it here for a few minutes and I will check it again after I check Sasuke's."

Sasuke squatted down again so Hinata could see his cut, and smirked at the light blush still on the girls face. Removing the gauze from Sasuke's face Hinata smiled softly as she seen the wound was gone. "It won't even leave a scar" Hinata said as she wiped off the rest of the ointment on his face and with satisfaction smiled. "You are good to go Sasuke. Any more problems and let me know."

Sasuke satisfied with her answer replied "Thanks, Hin, I didn't expect anything less from you." He knew that he could count on her, it wouldn't do well for an Uchiha to have a scarred up face.

Turning back over to Naruto, Hinata blushed lightly again this time with pleasure at the compliment. Grabbing Naruto's hand again Hinata hesitantly removed the gauze and smiled as the wound was completely closed without even a mark to show the injury. "You are good to go Naru-chan." Hinata said softly releasing his hand and pulling off her gloves. Grabbing the used gauze and gloves Hinata put them into a pile, the rest she sealed back into her scroll.

"Sasuke can you burn this pile please" Hinata said motioning the pile of used gauze. "I don't need the hassle of people trying to get that recipe."

"On it" Sasuke said as he quickly went through two hand signs and blew a small, thin stream of fire out of his mouth, burning the pile quickly, making sure not a trace was left. Some enemy getting there hands on Hinata's ointments would not be good for the people in Konoha. With its healing properties, an enemy could keep fighting without feeling pain, and sometimes heal near fatal wounds. Sasuke didn't want to think what would happen if someone else got a hold of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura just about yelled. "First off none of you are wearing your normal clothes. Outside of Sasuke-kun, no one should be able to fight close to this level. Hinata can't heal people. What the hell is going aggg." Sakura was continuing on her tirade was stopped when Hinata stood in front of the taller pink-haired girl and put two chakra fused fingers to her throat and touched her vocal cords. Sakura stiffened up as the smaller girl removed her fingers then turned around and moved to make room for Tazuna and Kakashi who were heading towards the group.

Sakura's eyes widened with relief when she saw Kakashi heading towards the group. "Kakashi-sensei, Hinata attacked me." Kakashi's eye widened at the new sound of Sakura's voice. It was no longer a screeching sound instead it sounded human and definitely female. "She put two chakra filled fingers to my throat I think she was trying to kill me."

"I would say she did an improvement, Sakura. Have you heard yourself before? People would have killed themselves to stop having to listen to you. Great job on the Banshee's Cry by the way, it was convincing enough I just might have nightmares." Kakashi said with his one eye showing bringing it up into a grin, as if to say he was joking. "Now we have two options. One we can finish our mission or two we can head back since this is out of our ranking."

"I say we head back. Naruto and Sasuke have been poisoned. We need to get them treatment. We aren't ready for this." Sakura said while casting a worried look at Sasuke.

"Where are the wounds Sakura? I don't see any injuries." Kakashi said motioning towards the boys. "Now what do you two think?"

"Let's continue" Sasuke said "this is our first tough mission and an Uchiha does not back down when lives are on the line."

"I agree with the Teme" Naruto said. "No way are we going to let some Mist Ninja's detour us from our mission."

"Interesting" Kakashi said "Hinata what do you say?"

"I agree with the boys, our pride is on the line as a team. Since everyone is healthy and in good shape I say we continue this mission." Hinata answered re adjusting her small bag on her back.

"Let's head out than and I will give you the information we need along the way. The boat waiting for us is just up ahead.' Tazuna said for the first time of that trip. He was truly amazed at the dedication the teens had displayed. He wasn't sure if it was luck or talent, but either way he hoped whatever it was lasted until he made it home.

"No really what the hell is going on? What kind of stunt are you guys trying to pull here?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips and glared at the ground. "I demand answers and I am not moving until I get them." Sakura so caught up in her tirade didn't notice Hinata touching her on the back of the neck until it was too late.

Catching her under the arms before she had fallen down Hinata said "I am not the one carrying her."

"I will do it" Naruto said as Hinata placed the pink-haired kunoichi on Naruto's back. 'But geez Hinata did you really have to knock her out?"

"Would you rather listen to her ask questions we don't have answers to the whole way there? This way she will be asleep for approximately fifteen minutes and she won't remember the last twenty minutes that happened. We need to come up with answers and fast." Hinata said while making sure Sakura was secure.

"Alright she can't know about Hinata being a healer" Sasuke said. "That much is obvious. I just didn't realize she didn't learn sign language. I learned it at the private school before Leaf High."

"They taught it as an elective at the public school" Hinata said. "Gaara took the class and taught us. I took first aid, which taught the basics like CPR and such."

Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly "what I took paintball as an elective and it was a great sport. Where did you think I learned about wearing camo's? They didn't teach that at Leaf High, even though I should let Iruka-sensei know. I think future shinobi's would be great in the camouflage gear, harder to find. That's why my hair is covered."

"Don't remind me. Do you know how hard it was to get paint out of your clothes? Just be thankful I agree that it was nice to learn how to blend better." Hinata said with a smile and a small blush as she looked at Naruto, until she saw Sakura snuggling up into Naruto's back. '_That just took me out of my happy place' _Hinata thought as she turned to concentrate on the road. "So what story do we tell Sakura?"

"Looks like we have to wear our normal village attire, until Sakura learns different, although I still think she should know better than to wear red and tight clothes on an escort mission along with perfume." Sasuke said pointing out the flaws. "Looks like we are going to have to do things a little differently" Sasuke said. "Alright here is what we will do. When we get to the bridge, we wear out normal gear with hitae-ate's. Kakashi-sensei you get to teach us the fine arts of blending in, and small stuff so that Sakura thinks she's learning new things, while the rest of us will go along with it. It will take a while but we have no choice but to gradually get Sakura up to our level."

"Naruto, you still get to act like a moron and we keep our rivalry. Hinata don't forget to be shy and to stutter. Remember you know nothing about healing at all, except possibly how to bandage people." Sasuke said.

"And what will you do?" Kakashi asked with interest at the planning of the Uchiha.

"I will continue to act like an arrogant bastard." Sasuke said as if his plan made perfect sense, and in a way it did. Until Sakura was up to their level, all they could do was disguise who they really were.

"Wait does that mean Hinata's not going to cook for us?" Naruto asked, his face starting to whiten in horror.

"I didn't think about that." Sasuke answered. "Alright, occasionally Hinata gets to cook for us, because there is only so much instant ramen I can eat. I guess this means we all get to take turns cooking. Sorry Dobe" Sasuke said looking to his blonde friend.

"That's good because I didn't pack a whole lot anyways." Naruto said.

"Tazuna sir, if you could I would like you to keep all of this a secret." Kakashi said with his showing turning into a grin.

"Fine, who would believe me anyways" Tazuna said. "The boat is about a hundred feet away so if you need to change I suggest you do it now."

Knowing what needed to be done; Kakashi lifted Sakura off of Naruto's back and leaned her against the tree. Opening their packs the trio soon grabbed the necessary scrolls and each went off into a different section of the woods and proceeded to get dressed respecting each others privacy. Kakashi took this time to free his hair from the confinements of the rag and run his fingers through it allowing it to stick up. His eye patch was replaced by his hitae-ate. Grabbing a scroll and releasing his jacket, Kakashi put in on and sighed. All because of one girl the whole teams' dynamics was off. Oh yes Kakashi was going to make Iruka pay for putting her on his team.

Inner Sakura was watching the memories slowly fade away around her as her physical body was passed out. As quickly as she could she began to store the memories in a safe place. Inner Sakura didn't get to communicate with the girls' body that she resided in, after all she was only her emotions once she lost control. It just happened that she had a separate personality than her creator. One that wasn't normally shown to the world and as being an entity that her creator made she didn't have the pleasure of talking to her controlled self. So Inner Sakura did the only thing she could. She locked away the fading memories as quickly as she could to be triggered by a memory.

When everyone was changed and ready to go, Naruto lifted Sakura back onto his back and they headed to the boat, unknown that all of their secrecy was just a keyword from being blown.

A.N. I was going to make the Land of Waves arc a giant chapter, but when I had already passed the 5000 word mark and still didn't hit the tip of the iceberg. I decided to do it in several chapters instead. Good new with this is that the next chapter is almost done. The bad means my chapter with Gaara will take longer, because of where it fits in the storyline. Also there will be no instant NaruHina in this. There will be a lot more problems before they truly get to be together, but get together they will this I promise. Hope this answers most of the questions that people have asked me. If there is any more please don't hesitate to let me know. :O)


	15. Chapter 15

As the small entourage wandered on the fresh ocean air greeted the group. The breeze cooled the travelers nicely as they made their way to the waters edge. Hinata took a deep breathe and felt herself being refreshed, as if there wasn't a battle found ten miles ago. The sound of the waves and water crashing was creating music to Hinata's ears. The wind blowing gently into her short hair, sounded like music and Hinata truly felt relaxed. Considering they were on a mission was quite a feat. 

'**Water. Perfect. And salt water at that this will truly be perfect.'** Tani said taking in a deep breathe following Hinata's actions. It had been a while since the demon had been around salt water. Konoha had a lot of trees, and lakes but nothing rejuvenated you like the ocean. 

'_Perfect for what'_ though Hinata as she asked her demon, while being slightly scared at what her demon was in love with now. When ever Tani fell in love with something new Hinata was always in for an experience. It had varied from flower arrangements to cooking classes then from learning the piano to taking dance lessons. All of which Hinata gained useful knowledge of, just wasn't something she was originally interested in. 

'**Tell me Hinata, how do you feel the closer we get to the water?'** Tani asked off-hand as if she was just asking about the weather. She could tell her vessels awareness at her comments made about salt water. 

'_If this is just your way to ask for thanks for making me feel refreshed and full of energy again, thank you.'_ Hinata said while wondering why Tani was hinting at thanks. Last time something like that happened Hinata was in a world of pain as new training methods were used. Not that Hinata didn't get stronger from them, no far from it, she just didn't like being the sadistic pleasure Tani got in training her. 

Waiting for Tani's evil laugh that always showed her sadistic side Hinata was shocked when Tani said instead **"that's not me. I'm not doing anything. Now tell me exactly how you feel. And stop being so untrusting of me geez, it's not like I am going to kill you.'**

'_With you training techniques I sometimes wonder if you are trying to kill me. Besides you are inside of me, it's not like you can't tell.' _Hinata thought unable to keep her thoughts from reaching the demon.

'**What was that?'** Tani asked cracking her knuckles menacingly. "**Now humor me and give me specifics. I need to see if my hunch is correct. Later we will deal with you comments."**

'_Nothing, nothing Tani'_ Hinata thought. _'Fine, I will humor you. Every step closer we take to the water I feel as if my energy and even my chakra are restored. It is almost like I can feel the water floating through my veins. I feel as if there is something out there waiting for me to guide it. It sounds as if the ocean is singing, as if something is trying to lure us into something. Almost like the Sirens did in that book 'The Odyssey' you made me read. What ever is making that __**sound it **__feels like it wants to pull me towards it?_'Hinata answered _**'**__does that help?'_

'**OH HO HO HO HO THIS IS PERFECT'** Tani said. **'You are a true Water Master.'**

Visually cringing at the shivers that went up Hinata's spine she knew she was in trouble at hearing that laugh. She looked up and met the eyes of most of her travel partners and shook her hair silently showing she was alright._ 'So that wasn't you doing then? I thought you said I could become a water master since you were sealed inside of me_.' Hinata thought still cringing on the inside at hearing that laugh. Tani had just come up with new ways to torture, mean train Hinata. 

'**Let me explain' **Tani said. '**I basically wasn't doing a thing. When I said you could be an 'artificial' Water Master it was because I was sealed inside of you. That means that as long as you had my help and chakra you could control the very water in the air. If, and when, I die then you would no longer have the control over water as you once did. Instead you would have to rely on jutsu's again. **

**With the way you described the water to me it is calling you without my aid. That means you are a true Water Master and as such you are in luck. I am the last of the Water Masters in the realms so I can teach you everything I know. This will be so great, OH HO HO HO.' **Tani laughed bringing her right hand next to her mouth as she bellowed out her laugh. Hinata seriously wondered if there was anything scarier than that laugh. '**Alright because of this messed up seal, I need information. Ask you sensei if he knows any water jutsu's.' ** Tani asked '**Although I could always do it for you.'**

'I will do it' Hinata answered before taking a deep breath and mentally reminding herself to stutter. "K-Kakashi-sensei, d-do y-you k-know a-any w-water j-jutsu's?" Hinata asked thankful that she remembered to stutter every word. 

"Out of all the jutsu's I know, I only know about ten of them Hinata. Water really isn't my affinity, so I didn't learn a lot of them. Why do you ask Hinata?" Kakashi asked looking at the teen as she stared at the ground. He knew if Hinata asked a question it was for a reason. He just hated that stutter with a passion, but knew the reason for it. 

"N-no r-reason, t-thanks K-Kakashi-sensei" Hinata answered as she watched Kakashi turn back around and raise his hand as if in a no-problem answer. She knew that she was going to have to ask to learn them later and then Kakashi would have his answers. 

"**ONLY TEN!"** Tani screamed in outrage. **"THE MAN IS A WALKING JUTSU LIBRARY AND HE ONLY KNOWS TEN!"** Taking deep breathes to calm herself down she continued on **"Fine then, Hinata watch out for any water jutsu out there. The minute you see one memorize it completely. We have to start from scratch since this seal is messed up."** Tani continued to pace in her garden until she looked up at the scenery again. **"What a pitiful excuse for a boat. That's it I am off to plan your new training regiment. Oh and don't answer the call of the water yet. You are not ready, but in a while you will be."**

Hinata sighed as she felt Tani leave her consciousness and disappear behind her seal. No matter what it was Hinata knew she was in for a world of pain. Looking up though she did see the boat and could only agree with Tani it was pitiful. At least it was pitifully small. The small wooden fishing boat looked like it could hold three comfortably and that included the man standing at the motor of the boat. There were oars in the boat and a fishing pole which Hinata knew it was a personal fishing boat. 

"Tazuna glad to see you are still alive" The man driving the boat said. Everything the man wore was grey, and checking out the mist Hinata could tell why. Everything was grey and was the perfect camouflage to hide in. 

"That's for picking us up Mahito. How are the wife and kids?" Tazuna asked glad to see his friend had made it alright also. Secretly he was wondering because of the dangers awaiting him. 

"Good for now. If it wasn't for the food you paid us with we would be hurting more. If you don't mind Tazuna, we really should get going. It's going to be dark soon and I want to get home." Mahito explained as he motioned towards the boat. 

"You are right, everyone on we need to get going" Tazuna said as he stepped onto the boat "I would like to get home before dark also." 

"You heard the man everyone on" Kakashi said as the group made their way onto the boat. It was very cramped for the group as Naruto had help putting Sakura at the front of the boat to lean against should she begin to stir. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on one side with Hinata next to Tazuna and Naruto next to Sakura. On the other side it was Kakashi and Sasuke with Sasuke sitting closest to Sakura, not by choice but because Kakashi took the seat next to Tazuna also. 

"How far away are we?" Kakashi asked keeping an eye out as if he was attempting to pierce through the mist with his glaze. 

"We go five miles by water, than another two to my house" Tazuna said. "How long will she be out?" Tazuna said motioning towards Sakura. As if on cue Sakura started to groan and stir as consciousness was regained. 

"W-what happened? Why does my head hurt?" Sakura asked as she sat up with her hand on her head. "I had the weirdest dream, that we were going on an escort mission and" at this time Sakura looked up and noticed they were on an escort mission and parts of it was reality. "What happened I remember an attack and then what? Why are you all wearing different clothes?" Sakura asked not noticing that her voice was that of a normal girl, albeit a screeching one. It seemed even with her vocal cords fixed, she could still screech with the best of them. 

"You must have hit your head harder then we thought Sakura" Kakashi said with his eyes closed as if he was showing concern. "You got hit in the head by a fallen branch during the attack and were knocked out. With the Demon Brothers defeated we headed on with the mission, since you were just knocked out and not injured. We have always been wearing this, what on earth are you rambling about Sakura?" Kakashi asked placing his head on Sakura's forehead as if to check for a fever. 

"I guess you're right I remember the brothers coming out of a puddle and after that nothing. I must have been just imagining things." Sakura said shaking her head to remove Kakashi's hand from it. "I am fine Sensei. What is left to do just dropping our charge off and then head home?"

"You would leave an old man to his death?" Tazuna asked feigning shock. "Food is scarce in our country since the bridge isn't done and the rest is stolen by bandits. My only daughter is seven months pregnant and we don't have a doctor in the village to deliver the baby, and with all the stress she is under she could deliver at anytime. My grandson would cry and bawl and never trust another person or ninja from Konoha again, because you allowed a poor, old man to die." Tazuna said putting his face in his hands and acted like he was crying.

'_Damn, he's good' _ran through everyone's mind from Konoha. 

"We wouldn't leave you Tazuna. We will leave when the bridge is completed." Kakashi said raising his hands up hoping to appease the crying man. 

"Great then let's go" Tazuna said with a smile on his face and not a trace of tears in sight. Soon things were back to normal with Sakura asking Sasuke if he wanted to personally train with her. And tried to ask him for details about how great he was in the fight. 

The boat ride was in relative silence other than that but it wasn't long before Hinata felt a buzzing on her neck, behind her hitae-ate. Silently she was thankful for she really wanted to answer the singing in the water. Reaching up under her hitae-ate's cloth as if to scratch her neck Hinata activated the radio communicator that she wore turning it on. Grabbing the ear piece that was hidden with it Hinata quickly secured it in her right ear nearest Tazuna avoiding Sakura noticing. Holding her hand up in front of her ear Hinata moved her hand just enough so that it seemed like she was playing with her hair. 

"Hinata are you there?" the smooth voice called out softly not to be overheard by Sakura's talking. 

"I'm here, what's the problem?" Hinata asked while quickly moving her fingers on her left hand in a rapid motion using one-handed sign language. 

'Itachi is on the communicators, keep Sakura occupied' Hinata signed making sure Naruto and Kakashi at least go the message to keep there pink counterpart occupied. 

"Where are you headed?" Itachi asked softly again, not wanting to alert the attention of others who might be listening in. 

"The Land of Waves" Hinata answered. "We are escorting someone and will be gone a few months."

"Do they have a hospital there?" Itachi asked. 

"Let me find out" Hinata said as she turned to Tazuna. "T-Tazuna-san d-does t-the p-place w-we a-are g-going h-have a h-hospital?"

Tazuna looked at interest in the girl and knew she was communicating with someone, but looked to their other companions and noticed they didn't seem worried, although aware. "Yes, it does but without any doctors or medical personal the building just stands empty. They were some of the first people to get killed or kidnapped to help Gato's side. It is roughly three blocks from my house and is located in the middle of the village. It is the only building that is two stories high there. It even has a sign out front that says 'Wave Hospital.' You can't miss it." 

'Thank you' Hinata mouthed to Tazuna as she watched him nod. Thankfully Tazuna knew to give exact directions to help with the information without it seeming like giving information. 

"Very well, I shall be there in roughly two hours. Meet me at the hospital there on the second floor. I have a special case for you. I got all the information I could, but Hin I've never seen anything like it. Over and out" Itachi said releasing the communication. 

"What kind of food does your village grow?" Naruto asked trying to keep talking to cover the silence and read the message Hinata was relaying to them. Plus he was trying to tune out Sakura's repeating on asking Sasuke out. After a while it was really getting on him nerves. 

"We do have a few lakes and such, but mostly they run into the ocean here. Nothing grows here for long, that's why we are building the bridge to help import more fruit and vegetables. We do get the occasional fish now and again, but it is nothing like it used to be. People are starting to starve." Tazuna answered watching as they continued to sign amongst themselves. "You will see it when you get there."

"What about schooling and educators? Do you have a ninja academy or anything?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring the pink girl hanging on him. When she heard him talking though Sakura finally began to take in the others were talking about where they were going. 

"The teachers in our village were paid to teach our kids, so when the money left us so did they. We haven't had a teacher in over six months. The kids are starting to run amok. Hopefully when this is over the teachers will come back." Tazuna explained. "The only good thing is the last three months have been off for summer vacation. I know it's off from other places, but here we go with the fishing seasons, so our schooling is different than most."

"Gato you said, as in Gato industries?" Kakashi asked. He knew his students are well versed in the world, but he wasn't sure they knew about Gato. 

"That's the one" Tazuna said. "On the surface he deals with trades and merchandise, but in the shadows she deals with slave traders, and drug dealers. He has made money by illegal means that legal. Because of him people are starving that shouldn't be. He has taken too much from us, and we can barely support ourselves anymore."

A mile from the village the motor was cut on the boat. "Sorry but I can't safely run the motor this close to the bridge without causing suspicion." Mahito explained grabbing the two oars. "From here on out we have to row into shore. If we take turns we should be at the docks in about an hour." 

"Hey Teme" Naruto said to Sasuke as he grabbed an oar. "Bet you I can row better than you." An hour was not something they wanted to waste, especially if Itachi was going to be there in two. One thing Naruto didn't want to do was piss off Itachi. If the clone can still kick his ass, he hated to see what the real one would do if they were late.

"You're on Dobe" Sasuke said grabbing the other oar and positioning himself on the other side of the boat. "First one to tire out loses." Sasuke was wondering how to get there faster than an hour and now they had it. With Naruto and Sasuke's fake rivalry in tact, they were going to make it there as soon as possible. 

"You're on" Naruto said as he latched his oar into place. When Sasuke had his latched on in place also Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Ready." When Sasuke smirked Naruto knew he was. "Then let's go" he said as the boys begun to row. As a team the two boys rowed to the island in twenty minutes much to the amazement of Tazuna and Mahito. With in thirty minutes the boat was docked and everyone was already standing on the deck. 

"Best rowing I've seen in years" Mahito said as the boys stood their panting, both with their arms screaming in pain. Both refused to show it but with the occasional twitch of an eyebrow it could be seen if you knew what to look for. "See you guys around and good luck. If you weren't ninja's I would ask you to join our fishing group." Mahito said as he waved goodbye on his way home. 

"Weird guy" Sakura said as they began to walk towards Tazuna's house. It was weird that they were again walking though an area that might qualify as a forest, but being from Konoha, it didn't. 

"Pinkie, you have no reason to talk" Tazuna said under his breath wishing for his sake again. 

Looking at the trees Naruto noticed that they were familiar although not something that grew around Konoha. Thinking through his gardening books Naruto smiled as he recognized the trees. "Hey Tazuna how is your maple syrup? I mean it's got to be fresh with all these trees right. That sounds good pancakes with maple syrup. Yummy" Naruto said thinking of the food. 

"We don't have any maple syrup. What on earth are you talking about?" Tazuna said. "I'm a builder not a plant person." 

"O-kay" Naruto said softly not wanting to anger his employer. He knew he was right about those trees and when he caught Hinata's eye she gave a small nod. He just got it confirmed that he was right. They were sitting on a possible gold mine and didn't even know it. 

"Geez, Naruto you're such an idiot. What do you think you know about stuff anyways? You were the dead last of our class. So leave stuff like this to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in her new voice, although she was still screeching. 

'_Remember Naruto, you have to act like an idiot. An idiot you can do it.'_

'**Yes, you can be an idiot very well sometimes' **Kyuubi said in his mind. '**Still don't understand what you see in her anyways.'**

'_Can we discuss this tonight in training? I have to come up with some way to act like an idiot. Come on Naruto you can do it' _Naruto though before coming up with an idea. Running to the front of the group Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes on the right side of them. "Nope nothing there I thought I heard something. I know it's over there" Naruto said as he threw another kunai into the bushed under a tree. 

"Naruto remember kunai are weapons and not toys." Kakashi said as he watched Naruto grabbing his kunai under the tree. '_Although good job coming up with an idiot ploy, it's just too bad you had to use it.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched his student go for his thrown kunai. 

'Naruto-baka you can hurt someone like that' Sakura screamed as Naruto pulled out a scared, white rabbit from under the tree. "You could have killed that poor defenseless bunny." Sakura stalked over to Naruto to hit him in the head completely missing Naruto's look to the others. 

The look clearly said 'we are not alone.' Everyone knew that a rabbit is no longer white in the summer time, but in Sakura's tirade she completely missed this fact, instead was mad at Naruto wasting time. Hearing a whooshing sound Naruto shoved Sakura onto her butt, catching her completely by surprised before diving to the ground also. 

Hinata pushed Tazuna's back into a tree and stood in front of him with a kunai in hand incase something happened. Sasuke got into a defensive stance with another kunai in front of him. Their hands up holding the kunai in place, and there bodies ready to move at a moments notice. 

When the whooshing sound stopped a loud hacking sound was made. Looking up to the source of the noise they had seen a giant sword sticking out of the tree, blade in first. Standing on the handle of the sword was a grey ninja. His shoes were a dark grey that met up with grey and black camouflage pants. Around his waist he wore a belt with his pant's tops sticking up over the top. The belt went up his shirt. He was shirtless, except for his belt crossed on his chest. His coloring had a grey tint to it, as if he was dying and never seen the sun light. His arms had camouflage arm guards on it that stopped just above the elbow. His hair was black and sticking up on the side with his hitae-ate on the other, showing he was a missing ninja from the Mist. His mouth was covered by thick bandages

"Well, well, well I come to see what stopped the Demon Brothers and find out they were stopped by mere children. So disappointing, looks like I will have to clean up the mess now." The man in the tree said "this should be fun."

'Everyone remember protect Tazuna that is our goal. I will take care of him" Kakashi said as he raised his hand to his hitea-ate and uncovered his left eye. 

"Copy-cat Kakashi, the ninja who has copied over a thousand jutsu's, it is an honor to face you." The man said still standing on the tree. 

"Momochi Zabuza, former ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. Also known as the Demon of the Mist for killing off the previous years graduating class and was one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Kakashi said "shall we begin." 

Jumping down from the tree and grabbing his zanbato in one smooth motion, Zabuza secured it on his belt in the back. "Yes shall we" Zabuza said before going threw some hand signs. 

'**Hinata pay attention he is from the Mist so he has to know water jutsu's.'** Tani said inside of Hinata's mind.

'_Got it write it down as I go: ram, sheep, boar, tiger'_ Hinata begin calling back to Tani to write down for practice later. Inside Tani was writing down each sign as Hinata relayed them. 

Sasuke at this time looked over at his teammate and noticed the veins sticking out on the side of her face. Deciding not to break her concentration, Sasuke figured he would ask her about it later. Soon the area was covered in a thick mist as Zabuza's voice rang out. "Liver, kidneys, heart, lungs tell me which one first?" 

The killer intent in the fog was suicidal as Zabuza's killer intent was on the very waves themselves. '**Bastard thinks this will scare us then he obviously is not a true demon. Pathetic, but we are able to learn water jutsu's from him. Hinata pay attention, look through the mist he is doing something again'** Tani said giving commands to her student. 

Hinata sharpened her glaze and added extra chakra to it, making her able to pierce the thick fog. On the other side she saw Zabuza begin more hand signs. '_Here we go Tani, boar, ram, horse_' Hinata continued as her demon wrote down the signs for another attack. _'I wonder what he's doing'_ Hinata thought before feeling someone behind them. Turning around and swiping her kunai in the space in between, Hinata eyes widened as she seen Zabuza disappear into a puddle of water. '_Water clones'_ Hinata thought, '_Very interesting.'_

"Good job Hinata" Sasuke said softly so not to alert anyone as they watched their teacher fight the swordsman from the Mist. "To bad we are not suppose to join in, I think this guy would be fun to fight,"

"True" Hinata said with a smile "but at least we are learning something with his moves though."

"Good point" Sasuke said. "Although now it looks like sensei has himself in a bind." Motioning towards their Jounin instructor trapped into a water ball "do you think we should help?"

"Lets" said Hinata thankful she had learned four new jutsu's just watching the two as they fought. The dragon jutsu had even brought a squeal of happiness from Tani as they memorized the attacks. 

"You're not having fun without me again Teme are you?" Naruto asked as he joined the three looking at their teacher. "Nata help watch Tazuna, while I show Teme here how a real shinobi fights."

"In your dreams Dobe" Sasuke said as he pulled out a handful of kunai. Hinata recognizing the request as it was went to stand next to Sakura guarding Tazuna. In reality Naruto was asking her to protect Tazuna incase something happened and they couldn't stop Tazuna in time. Hinata was the last line of defense. "Remember Dobe, we can't fight to our level of skill only to what Sakura thinks we should be at."

"She better get to our level soon, so basically get our asses kicked while occasionally getting a hit in." Naruto said softly as if not to make Sakura or Zabuza aware of their plans. 

"Pretty much" Sasuke answered. "Want to go first or do you want me to?"

"I get to go first" Naruto said as he charged Zabuza, bringing his fist back to strike a blow. Before he could even get close to connect though Naruto was kicked in the stomach making his fly twenty feet away. Putting his feet under him and using his left hand, Naruto released chakra into to slow his devastating speed. _'A plan that could work that won't give my intelligence away.'_ Naruto thought. _'I got it, and Sasuke knows my chakra by now.'_

Sasuke went to attack Zabuza using his Tai jutsu's skills and was quickly beaten down, also. His kick was block, and using the momentum he brought his left arm back to ready his fist, flowing into the next stance, as Itachi taught them in the beginning. He was prepared to for almost any attack, except for the elbow to his neck. With Zabuza's force in the blow Sasuke felt his consciousness ebb, before he began fighting it off, as best he could. While he was able to stay awake he wasn't able to block the blow to his chest as he went flying off. 

Naruto caught Sasuke as he was flying towards the blonde ninja. "Thanks, Dobe" Sasuke said as he grunted in pain. He knew he was going to have a bruise, but could only be thankful Hinata was there to make sure he wasn't going to die. 

Naruto set Sasuke down on his feet as he handed him a giant shurinken. "Think you can get him with this?" Naruto asked as the two go ready to attack again. 

"Go for it, it shall fly in a moment" Sasuke said as he stopped and unfolded the giant shurinken. "Good idea Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he watched Naruto's clone go flying again. Unfolding the giant shurinken Sasuke grabbed it and concentrated his chakra. With a burst of speed Sasuke let it fly towards Zabuza. 

"Is that all" Zabuza said with a gruff laugh. Moving his head and looking to the left, Zabuza smirked as it passed his head. When he brought his head facing front though his eyes widened as another shurinken was flying right at him _'it was hidden in the shadow'_. Jumping over the shurinken Zabuza wanted to laugh again at the close call but instead screamed "AUGH" as intense pain hit him in the shoulder forcing him to release his hold on Kakashi. 

Turning around to see what hit him Zabuza saw a kunai sticking him in his shoulder and the orange-clad ninja behind him. "Why you little' Zabuza said bringing his arm back to prepare a hit to the ninja when his kunai his metal with a clank. 

"Your battle is with me" Kakashi said as he stopped the kunai with the metal plates on the back of his gloves. "Naruto go back to the others and guard Tazuna that is your job. Zabuza and I have some unfinished business." 

"Alright Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he swam to the shore and joined Sasuke by the girls. 

"The kids got lucky" Zabuza said to Kakashi as he attempted to dislodge his kunai from the glove. 

"If it helps you sleep better at night you can say that. But truth is those kids could own you." Kakashi said "but enough talking shall we continue?"

"Yes, lets" Zabuza said as he let go of the kunai and jumped onto the lake behind him. Quickly he began moving through hand signs for an attack with the last of his chakra. '_if this fails my backup better get here soon.'_ Zabuza thought as he watched Kakashi catch up to him until he was performing the same hand signs he was. '_How did he catch up so fast, no wait it looks like he passed me? How could he know this attack? Is this the power of the sharingan?'_ Zabuza thought before releasing his jutsu in an attack. '_His dragon is stronger than mine. This is the end for me, I am out of chakra' _Zabuza thought as the water dragon crashed down on him. 

Struggling to stand back up Zabuza was brought back down with a sebon needle to the neck. "Thank you for tiring him out for me, I shall take it from here." The voiced belonged to a person with long dark brown hair wearing a white mask. On both sides of the mask two separate bunches of hair was tied while the rest was in back. A beige turtleneck was worn under a green kimono and brown shorts were underneath. The kimono covered just enough you couldn't tell for sure if the person was male or female. The voice was muffled making it tough to tell the gender of the person also. A dark brown sash was tied around the person's waist. Their legs were bare and there feet were in wooden sandals. 

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled as Kakashi slowly made his way to the group.

"I am a hunter-nin from the Mist. This ninja is a missing ninja from there and as such is required to be returned there. I thank you for your help. Goodbye." The person said as they grabbed Zabuza's body and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 

"Let's go" Kakashi said "Tazuna I will need to lean on you along the way. I over used my chakra." 

"Not a problem let's go" Tazuna said. He grabbed Kakashi's arm and threw it over his shoulders. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's other arm and put it over his shoulder also. "We have less than a mile to go."

The trees started to thin out and disappear as they neared the village of Waves. The village itself looked to be towards the right, but they headed to the only house on the left, as if it overlooked the village. Opening the door Tazuna said "Let's get your teacher in this room here" Tazuna said opening another door on the right hand side. Gentle Tazuna and Naruto placed Kakashi on the bed. "Looks like my daughter and grandson isn't here at the moment. Why don't you guys look at the village and come back later?"

"Good idea" Sasuke said "it will be good to get a feel of the town that we are suppose to help. Let's split up and meet here in an hour."

"Shouldn't we stick together, at least in pairs?" Sakura asked, hinting she wanted to be paired with Sasuke. 

"We are going to be here a while Sakura" Sasuke started to say. "We need to get a feel of the people and see what we can change and help. Zabuza is down for now, but won't be forever. We should be alright on our own for a while. If you run into trouble just throw an exploding tag into the sky and we will come running." 

"What do you mean he's not down forever?" Sakura asked a little rejected because Sasuke didn't want to spend time with her. 

"Hunter nin's kill on their target on sight, so other villages will not be able to get any information or secrets from the body. The Hunter Nin who was after Zabuza ran off with his body. Who ever it the person was, they were not a Hunter Nin if anything they were an accomplice. We need to be on the lookout for anything odd or different. Now let's go we should meet here in an hour." Sasuke explained before walking out the door and headed into town. 

"Teme's got a point" Naruto said. "See you ladies in an hour" Naruto said as he walked out the door and headed into the village by a different way than Sasuke. 

"B-bye S-Sakura-san" Hinata said with a small bow. Once Hinata was out of sight of the house and villagers she appeared to disappear into mist as she traveled to the hospital. In her form, Hinata was able to slip under the door of the hospital where she broken the mist and appeared into her normal form. 

"About time you got here" Sasuke said stepping out of the shadows. 

"Shut it Teme, she left last" Naruto said picking up Hinata's defense. "Now if we are done talking let's go see what Itachi-sensei wants." The hospital was dark and the windows were covered as Hinata and the boys found the stair ways up. On the second floor they noticed things were cleaner than they were down stairs as the windows weren't covered as before. Down the hallway there was Itachi standing next to a closed door. Seeing there teacher they headed towards him. 

"Good you made it" Itachi said as he opened the door. "I have never seen anything like this before. That's why I had to get him to you as soon as possible."

On the table in the room covered by shadows was someone who looked like he had deep orange skin and dark green hair. "We found him like that, in Orochimaru's hideout. He appears to have been experimented on. I grabbed all the information I could find. It's there on the table" Itachi said motioning to the small table next to the larger examination table. "He's been drugged, I know that. From what was used he should be out for roughly three days. I have to go before Leader-sama gets suspicious. I wish I could have stayed and talked. Keep me updated. If you need anything call me on the communicators." Itachi said before disappearing in a murder of ravens. 

"So who is he?" Naruto asked walking up towards the body to see if he really was orange, or if it just looked that way from the lack of light. 

Grabbing the top of the stack Hinata opened it up and saw a picture staring at her of someone they all knew. "It's Mamoru Kusinagi." Hinata said with shock on her face. Grabbing the information that Itachi provided Hinata quickly sealed it in a scroll and put it in her jacket. Checking Mamoru's vital and agreed with Itachi's assessment. After some encouragement from Sasuke and Naruto to come back tomorrow, Hinata reluctantly left her sleeping patient on the table. The trio left the hospital and made there way back to Tazuna's house, each silently praying for their peer sleeping on the table. 


	16. The Plan

Sasuke was the first to arrive at Tazuna's house

Sasuke was the first to arrive at Tazuna's house. He had left Hinata and Naruto back at the hospital and made his way across the rooftops, taking in the village as he went. When they came back to report on there findings it would be better to show that everyone checked out different things instead of all being at the hospital. He went by a circle in the ground that looked like it was used for training. Walking into the house and calling out a few times, with only Kakashi's answering Sasuke decided no one else was home and made his way to Kakashi's room.

"What did you learn?" Kakashi asked from his bed. He had gotten an hour of sleep and was slowly beginning to feel refreshed. Every time he used the Sharingan he took longer to recover.

"About what Itachi wanted I think that Hinata should tell you. About the rest of the village I got some ideas." Sasuke said sitting on the couch in the room. "On those though I want to see what everyone else learned about their visits. We are going to try and get Sakura up to our speed soon, right?"

"We begin training in the morning. I can teach you a few things Sakura won't know while I am out of it. The rest of you most likely will be using clones so you can still train with Itachi in the morning. I don't want you guys to falter while we wait for Sakura to catch up. Do all of you know how to make clones with substance, like the Kage Bushin clones?"

"The only one who technically uses the Kage Bushin is Naruto, although Hinata and I do know a variation of it, each in our respected elements. Although being Genin I know we shouldn't know any Forbidden Techniques like that" Sasuke said moving his hands up to his brooding pose.

"So basically water and fire correct" Kakashi said with his eyes closed as if in thought. "I'm sure you three know more than just one Forbidden Technique."

"You are right about the water but I use lightning." Sasuke said watching Kakashi's eyes open at the statement. "As for the Forbidden Techniques, only time will tell."

"I thought all Uchiha's used fire as their element." Kakashi said with wonder in his voice. At least all the Uchiha's he knew used fire as their element that was part of why the clan symbol was of a fan.

"That's true we do, but I also had a proficiency in another element, lightning. Itachi figured that since I was an Uchiha that everyone would expect me to only use fire jutsu's. So when he found out I had a second element he's been training me hard in it giving me the element of surprise."

"That it does" Kakashi said, "so do you have any questions I should answer before the others get here?" Kakashi figured he would Sasuke the perfect opening to ask about his Sharingan eye.

"If you mean about how you came across the Sharingan I already know the story about Obito Uchiha and how he gave it to you." For the second time in less than ten minutes Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he looked at Sasuke. "I don't know why you are surprised. All three of us know and so does Gaara. Itachi told us along time ago when he decided he wanted you to train us. There really aren't a whole lot of secrets that the other two don't know about. It would be three but with Gaara in Suna it's hard to keep him in the loop."

"So then even Hinata's crush on Naruto he knows about?" Kakashi asked Sasuke "Or you guys know his biggest secret?"

"You mean the Kyuubi, yeah we know. We were there when Mizuki spilled the beans. Now as for Hinata's crush on Naruto it was suppose to be fabricated, but she's been in love with him for years and truthfully I approve. Naruto though thinks that it is all part of the act Hinata is supposed to play, so he doesn't think anything of it. One day though she will have to tell him." Sasuke said "and as her last living relative in Konoha, I am not doing it."

"Last living relative how do you figure, her brother is from Suna so she is also right?" Kakashi asked, not fully understanding all of there relationships. He just knew that Itachi, his best friend, wanted him to teach his team in his place. As his best friend Kakashi wasn't going to say no.

"Hinata and Gaara are actually twins, with Gaara being the oldest. Their father is the Kazekage of Suna and their mother died in childbirth. From what we gathered she was from the branch family of the Hyuuga's. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's were related many generations ago around the start of Konoha. That makes her a cousin, granted many ways out, but we like her so we consider her closer than that. She's basically like a little sister so we think of her as such. Now the Kazekage on the other hand, doesn't even know Hinata exists because Yuki Hyuuga delivered the kids and didn't mention Hinata's birth, instead she claimed her as her own. That's why Hinata didn't get summoned to Suna with Gaara, but went willingly" Sasuke explained on his relationship with Hinata and her relationship with Konoha. "When Hinata got kicked out of the Hyuuga clan she went and lived with Gaara and Naruto, taking back her last name. I moved in after the massacre. Not many people know on the complete connected between Hinata and I, but that's basically it in a nutshell. I would prefer that you keep this all to yourself though."

"Who would believe most of it anyways, besides I don't need Itachi coming to kill me for slighting his family?" Kakashi answered. "So where are the others?"

"They should be here at anytime." Sasuke said "Although you should let Hinata give you a check up, to make sure every thing is alright."

"I will before we head for bed for the night." Kakashi said hearing the front door creak open. "Someone is here" Kakashi said closing his eyes to act like he was asleep while under the covers he gripped a kunai in case something happened.

"I will go and see who it is" Sasuke said leaving the room as he followed the noise into the kitchen. Walking into the open area separating the kitchen from the dining room, Sasuke reached his hand into his pouch to grab a kunai if needed. Inside the kitchen though was an older woman with long dark brown hair standing in front of a basket while another person was at the stove. The woman at the stove was easily recognized as Hinata, while the other woman could only be Tazuna's daughter. Deciding to make himself known Sasuke walked into the room and said "anything I could help you with?"

Hinata at hearing an intruder grabbed the nearest thing she could find and held it up in front of her not realizing what it was. "Hinata I apologize in advance, I am sorry now please put down the wooden spoon." Sasuke said with his hands up in front of him. "If you want I will even beg for mercy."

Putting down the wooden spoon Hinata said "Sasuke you scared us. Oh yeah Sasuke this is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Tsunami this is one of my teammates Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you" Sasuke said looking at the woman and noticed that her eyes matched her hair, but apparently Tazuna wasn't lying. The woman had a belly protruding like a basketball. In fact she looked exactly seven months pregnant. Her apron did little to cover the growing bulge. "I didn't mean to scare you. Anything I can help you with?"

"I think we got it, thank you though Sasuke. Have the others returned yet?" Hinata asked wondering if her other teammates ran into some of the same issues she did. At seeing him shake his head no Hinata replied with a smile "alright dinner will be ready in about a half hour so meet us at the table and we can update than." With that Hinata turned around and helped Tsunami prepare dinner.

Sasuke walked back into the dining room and stopped only to see Naruto walk into the door. "I'm famished, please tell me there is food ready" Naruto said taking his shoes off at the door, and hanging his jacket up.

"Not yet, but you don't want to go and try to sneak anything though" Sasuke said as he watch Naruto head towards the kitchen in search for a snack. After living with the guy for years he knew his eating habits.

"Why not, if you want I can grab something for you also" Naruto said looking at his best friend with questions in his eyes.

"Hinata's in there helping cook" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto's eyes widen in delight at the food Hinata cooks "and when I went in there she found a wooden spoon. She has one in her possession, so if you want to chance it be my guest."

Thinking it over Naruto said "never mind. I can wait; I don't want to see the 'wooden spoon of doom.' Didn't we burn her last one?" Naruto asked this as he sat down in a chair at the table.

Grabbing the chair across from him Sasuke said "no last time was holy water, burning it was about three times ago."

"Right and nothing happened to it, so it can't be a possessed weapon." Naruto said crossing his arms in front of him. "How can a simple wooden spoon be so deadly? You would think that it would break or something after a while. I was so sure it was evil."

"Maybe it's just one of life's mysteries that we will never understand Naruto. Personally I would rather run through town naked than face Hinata with the wooden spoon." Sasuke said putting his elbows on the table leaning on them as if in his brooding pose. "Kakashi will start the training tomorrow. Basically we are using clones to train with Sakura, but are still training with Itachi in the mornings. When we practice what Kakashi gives us, we can do stuff around the village to help out."

"That's good, I went and took a look at those trees we saw when we came in, and they are maple trees ripe and ready for the picking. If we can find the stuff, then Wave might have a new product to export. Hopefully, though they will give us a discount because buying that stuff in the store isn't cheap." Naruto said leaning back against the chair and crossing his arms in front of him. "It would be good to be able to help these people out, so when the bridge is complete they will have some more stuff ready to help the economy."

"I agree I found some areas where I could help teach Tai jutsu to the younger kids and use my building skills to help repair areas in the village. Some of it is simple construction but others I am not so sure, now the only this is how do we get Sakura to help out." Sasuke asked, "By the way where is she?"

"She's on her way here; I passed her on the way. I don't think she seen me though because she didn't acknowledge me. Granted that is nothing new, but still she would have turned around or something right" Naruto said. "If her clan wasn't so prominent I really wouldn't be chasing after her, she's really not my type. She's pretty don't get me wrong, but her voice is awful although Hinata fixed that nicely. She just seems I don't know really high maintenance you know. I'm a shinobi; I don't have that kind of time to devote to someone. Still acceptance from her clan would increase my chances for being Hokage. I will just stick with it until then." Naruto reasoned watching Sasuke nod at Sakura's high maintenance showing he was right.

The front door opened as Sakura walked in and sat in the empty seat next to Sasuke not realizing she was just the topic of discussion. "Man are these people poor" Sakura said "I walked into the village to check out the stores and they had nothing of interest to sell. The grocery store had withered vegetables and no clothes in the clothing store. I had hoped to pick up a memento or something. No one should be able to live with this I wonder if there is something we can do?"

"I have an idea, Sakura you were the smartest kunoichi in our class right?" Sasuke said watching Sakura's eyes widen as he talked to her. With a small blush she nodded. "I believe I have an idea that is right up your ally. What do you say do you want to help?" With Sasuke asked Sakura began to nod her head up and down in a rapid motion showing her agreement. She didn't care what it was; she was going to help Sasuke with what ever he wanted. "Let's talk about it during dinner. That way Hinata can tell us her ideas also, and we can see what Kakashi-sensei says."

"Oh good you guys are here" Tazuna said as he walked into the house with someone that looked like a kid next to him. The child had dark brown hair but was wearing a white hat with a wide brim all around it. He was wearing a white shirt and blue denim shorts that reached his knees. By his appearance he looked to be about ten or eleven, but when he looked up and you looked into his brown eyes, you could see he appeared much older. Eyes like that only come when you have grown up faster than normal. Sasuke and Naruto recognized those eyes in an instant; they were the same as theirs. "This is my grandson Inari. Inari these are some of the ninja that will be staying with us a while. Why don't you go have a seat I am sure dinner is almost ready. Let me see if I can go and get there teacher so he can eat also."

Inari reluctantly came and sat down at an empty spot near the head of the table. He had a look like he wanted to ask questions but didn't know where to begin. "T-Tsunami p-please g-go a-and s-sit a-at t-the t-table, I w-will b-bring t-the f-food o-out. A-all t-that's l-left i-is t-to f-finish t-the r-rice I c-can d-do t-that" waived from the kitchen.

"Are you sure, you're the guest I should be the one cooking. Really Hinata we have to work on your stuttering. You're a pretty girl you just need more confidence." The rest of the conversation was unheard able from the dining room when Tsunami finished. "Well if you insist. Can't say I couldn't use a rest. The plates are in the cupboard by the sink. See you in a few minutes." Tsunami said as she walked into the dining room and smiled happily as she noticed her other guests. "Welcome to our house, I am Tsunami and you must be Sasuke" Tsunami said motioning to the raven haired boy. "You must be Naruto" she motioned towards the blonde "and you must be Sakura" Tsunami finished motioning to the pink haired girl. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Walking by Inari, Tsunami kissed her son on his head and asked if grandpa was home. When she got a conformation she sat down at the empty seat at the end of the table, leaning back and resting her hands on her belly.

Slowly Hinata began to walk into the room when Naruto stood up and grabbed the plates from Hinata earning himself a small smile and blush from the girl. Bringing the plates to the table, Naruto began to set the table going back for more items as Hinata began to bring them to the dining room. Soon glasses and juice were put on the table as Hinata began to bring in pots of food. As the table was getting filled, Tazuna and Kakashi came in with Kakashi mostly over Tazuna's shoulder and sat at the table. With the table set and the food ready Hinata sat down the crew began to dig into the food.

"So how was your tour around town?" Kakashi asked as he ate some of the miso soup. "What did you learn?"

"The trees are definitely maple" Naruto said, "I brought a tree book to compare it to, it has all kinds of pictures in it." Actually he didn't but knowing trees might not help him look like an idiot and he did have an image to maintain.

"There is a training circle that looks like it could be used" Sasuke said, "and I have a few ideas but I want to see what everyone else learned."

"The stores are mostly bare" Sakura said adding her two cents. "Anything you decide Sasuke-kun I will agree to" Sakura said with lust in her eyes.

"T-the h-hospital is e-empty. T-there is n-no d-doctor a-around." Hinata stuttered through the sentence.

"Alright tomorrow morning we will train until two. After that I want you to find ways to help the village any ideas?" Kakashi asked helping himself to more food. For some reason his rice tasted better than it ever did. "Great food Tsunami-san" Kakashi said with a smile. "I haven't had anything this good since my mother made it."

"Thanks Kakashi-san" Tsunami said with a smile. "But I didn't cook any of this, Hinata here did. She wouldn't let me do anything, just kept telling me to rest."

"It's very good Hinata" Kakashi said with a grin. The kids had been watching him eat all meal and still couldn't get a glimpse of his face. "I'm half tempted to give you all the cooking duties on missions."

"That's sexist Kakashi-sensei' Sakura screeched. "Anything a woman can do a man can do."

"True Sakura" Sasuke said "but I don't think you want my cooking. It's called take-out, and the Dobe probably only knows how to make instant ramen."

"Hey how did you know that" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Dobe, we ran into the each other after your supermarket run last week. You had bags and bags full of instant ramen." Sasuke answered not wanting to go into that he had eaten Naruto's cooking and would rather not do it again.

"Oh yeah, fine Hinata if you take over cooking for me on my days I will wash dishes for you instead." Naruto said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Mine also Hinata" Sasuke said "I will gather firewood on the days you cook for me."

"So that just leaves Hinata, Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-sensei cooking right?" Naruto asked as if confused.

"Why am I cooking?" Kakashi asked wondering how he got dragged into cooking duties.

"Because anything a woman can do a man can do Kakashi-sensei and didn't you say everyone must do there part?" Naruto asked still acting confused before reaching for more rice.

"So what are your plans?" Kakashi asked hoping the subject of his cooking would be dropped, or they would forget what they agreed on when the time came.

"I was thinking that Sakura could teach at the school, while the teachers are gone since she had the highest grade out of all the kunoichi's at school" Sasuke started to say. "Hinata always has plants on her so she must be able to grow a garden for food or supplies and with Naruto doing all the digging parts they should be done easily. I can teach tai jutsu to the children after school, so they have things to occupy there time besides trying to steal things."

"Very good" Kakashi said. "In the morning at eight we will begin an exercise. Once you have completed the exercise or until twelve you can begin your respected jobs, very good plan Sasuke." He knew the hidden stuff in the messages. He just wasn't sure he was going to catch all of them. He knew he could get it out of them in the morning or after he released the clones. "Then I shall see you in the morning remember training begins eight."

"Alright since you are here the boys will have to share a room at the top of the stairs. The girls have their own rooms as a girl needs her privacy" Tsunami said with a smile. Sakura grabbed her stuff and headed towards her room for the night.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign and made two copies of him self that he set one to clearing off the table and the other for doing dishes. Tsunami smiled in delight at not clearing the table or the dishes. Inari went to his room after dinner in silence, not sure what to make of the new guests.

The rest of the group took Kakashi back into his room and sat in the various seats in the room. When Kakashi was lying down in bed again, Hinata grabbed a scroll from her pants and unsealed it, releasing all types of ointments, a stethoscope, syringes, and other various medical devices. Hinata checked Kakashi over doing a series of tests using different instruments. When she was done Hinata said "basically you have chakra exhaustion. You can take a soldier pill but that will hurt you in the long run, so I recommend that you rest as much as possible. Within a few days you should be fine."

"So what did Itachi want? Is he coming to visit?" Kakashi asked secretly hoping that he wouldn't. He really didn't want to see his best friend rub it in and pick on the poor incapacitated man.

"He found Mamoru Kusinagi, but he looks different. His skin is an orange color and his hair is green. Something happened to him, but I don't know what exactly just that he was experimented on. I have all the reports Itachi could find, but until I go through them I don't know what kind of verdict to give." Hinata answered "So until I can figure out how to help him I will mostly be found at the hospital. I can create the clones to train in the morning and build the garden if it's alright with our hosts."

"I want to get some maple syrup brewing and if I am correct. Waves will have another export." Naruto said "then it's just the matter of training someone to do it. Shouldn't take me more than a few days to find everything and get it ready. By the end of the week hopefully we can start creating jars of maple syrup."

"I can help with repairs around the houses. I can do most plumbing and fixer-upper jobs. It comes from working in the lumber yard. Fan girls will never find you there." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Although I am willing to teach basic Tai jutsu to anyone who wants to learn, I figure it can help build confidence in the kids."

"And Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "What do you think she can do?"

"I think she will be best as a teacher. Technically she did graduate at the top of the class, at least on the kunoichi's side. This will give her something to do so we can finish training and she won't suspect anything at the hospital." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair.

"Works for me, now Hinata I know you have to stutter but do you have to every word, can't you do it every few as if you're getting better?" Kakashi asked the pale eyed girl.

"I will try, but it's a pain to remember to stutter as it is." Hinata said with a small smile as she began to slip things back into her scroll.

"Hinata I have a question" Tsunami asked with a small smile. "I know you are really not supposed to since you guys are working in secret, but while you are in the hospital do you think you can look at some of the villagers. I know there are some that really need some help, I just don't know what you can handle or not."

"Truthfully the only thing different between me and a doctor is that the doctor took a medical exam and passed. I can't take the exam until I am eighteen, due to licensing laws but under my apprenticeship I learned dentistry, acupuncture, medicine, herbology and reflexology. I still have an obligation to help people whether they can pay or not. Being a shinobi I can draw the line at saving my enemies, but as a person if I can I will." Hinata answered with a modest smile this time. "If you know people that need help, I will be more than willing to help just remember we have to keep this a secret with Sakura. She wouldn't understand why I know what I know, for I didn't learn it in Konoha and it would be considered treason."

"I can keep a secret" Tsunami said with a small smile "I'm just glad you kids are willing to help us so much. Who knows maybe you will get Inari out of his funk."

"We will see what we can do" Naruto said with a real grin. "It's our nature to help if people need it, even if we don't look like it. I am sure between Hinata and I within six week, we shall have food growing in a garden to eat. It's tomato season right 'Nata?"

"Yes, and I have seeds with me and for some other vegetables. Remember Tazuna no drinking" Hinata said with a stern look on her face. "We are willing to help but we need you alert at all times. Once we leave you can drink until your hearts content, but until then that is my rule. We need you sober in case Tsunami goes into labor under stress, being drunk won't help you there."

"Fine, fine" Tazuna said gruffly although secretly he wanted a drink. He was smart though he wasn't going to tick of the one girl who could deliver his daughters baby, currently in the village that is.

"Alright to bed everyone" Kakashi said. "We have training in the morning and you guys have to get up extra early to train with Itachi. We have a full day ahead of us. Don't worry I have some crutches in a scroll here, incase something happened. See you all in the morning."

With that everyone left for there respected rooms and Hinata was no different. Walking up the stairs she smiled as she heard Naruto call which bed was his. When she reached the last door in the hallway Hinata walked in and dropped her bag on the floor. Getting into her pajamas, Hinata made a clone to begin to read the files on Kusinagi as the real Hinata headed off to bed to begin her nightly training.


	17. Healing Mamoru

"Hinata" Tani said as she watched the young girl balanced on one hand in a handstand position

"**Hinata" **Tani saidas she watched the young girl balanced on one hand in a handstand position. As she seen the girl maintain her balance Tani continued "**now do a hundred pushups on each arm. When you are done you can rest."** Watching Hinata with concentration on her face made the demon's heart swell with pride. "**I have decided that you will become my successor."** At those words Tani watched as Hinata lost her balance and face planted on to the grass.

"What do you mean Tani; you're a demon how can I become your successor?" Hinata asked rubbing her aching nose thankful that it didn't start bleeding. In Tani's domain if she wished it you bleed, thankfully she was being merciful.

"**Did I say you could stop with your pushups?" **Tani asked raising an eyebrow showing his displeasure at not being obeyed. When Hinata went back into position and began her pushups again. "**Now with this seal on your body as you know you absorb my chakra and such. Eventually I will cease to exist as you will have all my chakra. That being said while you will receive my knowledge and jutsu's you will be unable to use some of them because you will still be human. As you also know I am the 'boss' as it were on the summoning scroll and with me dead and no successor the scroll will disappear for eternity."**

"I would have thought that Shukaku being the Demon Lord would have been the Boss Summon." Hinata answered with sweat running down her face.

"**You obviously never met my brother. Normally you would be correct but my brother is shall we say blood thirsty.** ** While for a Demon Lord this is great, for a Boss Summons it isn't so. Only two people have been able to handle his rages and that's me and Kyuubi. The Demon Raccoon race is different in a regards to most other races. Most believe in the hereditary rule, when the father dies the son shall rule. We have a battle royal and the winner is the new Demon Lord unless someone establishes a successor. A successor is trained their whole life by a Demon Lord. They are taught politics, fighting and manners. It's been along time since someone has passed on a successor since most prefer the battle royal."** Tani explained watching as Hinata took in this information and switched arms.

'So with you and Shukaku sealed has a Battle Royal taken place to establish a new Demon Lord? Also, if Shukaku won the battle, and there don't believe in hereditary rule, how did you get second in command?" Hinata asked with sweat dripping down her face.

"**Even though Shukaku is sealed he isn't dead. Only once he is dead may a Battle Royal take place, and before you ask you will know when a demon dies. As for getting second in command, I came in second in the battle of course. I'm not just well known for me healing techniques you know. I could have won since Shukaku would have given in if needed, but he needed this. He had ideas for our race that would have bettered us greatly and did. I never regret forfeiting the match to let him win."** Tani said with a small smile. "**He was the one who came up with the Summoning Contract and named me Boss Summon. Which brings me to my next point, for now since I am alive you need to sign the scroll this will allow you to summon even me in battle. This will establish you as my successor, so when the time comes you won't have as much difficulty." **

Hinata dropped to the ground after finishing her push-ups, shaking her arms to get feelings back into it. When she looked up Hinata noticed a giant scroll appeared on the ground in front of her. "**Sign that and bite your fingers. We need bloody fingerprints to complete the contract."** Tani said as she watched her vessel do as she asked. "**Now there is just a small problem. Until your seal is fixed you can't summon me directly but I think I've found a way around it. Tomorrow we will practice this, and trust me with you as my successor I won't be as easy on you as I have been. Now get some sleep you will need it." **Tani said releasing Hinata from the mindscape allowing her to get some sleep.

At four in the morning Hinata got up on her own as she had for years and gotten had gotten dressed for practice to see her clone was still reading the papers from the night before. Releasing that clone and making another that one changed into Hinata's pajama's and climbed in bed to act like it was sleeping incase someone walked in. Opening the window of her bedroom, Hinata swiftly jumped down and made her way to the forest.

As if by unspoken agreement the boys were silent in there wait for Hinata. No words were spoken on where they would be training and neither boy wanted to go upstairs for fear of disturbing Sakura. Disturbing Sakura would lead to many embarrassing questions that no one needed, they could only hope Hinata could find them. Their fears were unfounded though when Hinata came dashing through the woods only to stop when she reached the boys.

"How did the research go?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out the new training scroll out of the bag he was carrying before placing the bag on the ground.

"I only got through two packets before I dispersed the clone this morning. From the information I got from that one the reports were mostly just body composition before and after whatever experiment they had done. Nothing about what the experiments were or even abilities that were possibly gained from the experiment, or even why the experiment was done." Hinata said stretching out her muscles to prepare for the workout that was to come.

"Don't worry Hinata if anyone could figure it out you can" Naruto said truthfully bring a blush to the girls face. Seeing her blush brought a small smile to Naruto's face. Sure she was his best friend but still, he took it as a compliment.

"Let's do this" Sasuke said as he released the scroll and threw it on the ground. In a puff of smoke the scroll was gone and Itachi stood in his place.

"Today we are going to have fun" Itachi said with a smirk on his face. His hair was longer in the front hiding his eyes making his smirk just seem evil.

"Great what are we going to do strategies, stealth what?" Naruto asked liking fun days; sometimes those were the days they did weapons training.

"Oh did I was 'we' I meant to say I am going to have fun" Itachi said with that same smirk. "Today we start something new, and some how I don't think you are going to like this, but trust me I will. Today you will practice jutsu evasion. Meaning you get to stand in the middle of my fireballs and try to deflate them from the inside, oh and did I mention we're increasing your weights again."

After hearing the plan some groaning was heard from the trio as Itachi threw his head back and gave off an evil laugh. Getting the kids into separate areas, Itachi began his training. The purpose of the test, was to find way to receive minimum damage when caught in a jutsu, he wasn't trying to kill them really. If they weren't strong enough to survive then he would make sure they received a nice burial, but Itachi knew that they could defeat this. The key was getting them to realize this and practice until they learned.

Several hours later the kids returned home as Hinata snuck into the window and seen that her clone was already up. Not feeling worried about it Hinata grabbed her clothes and bath supplies as she headed to the only public bath she passed on the way to Tazuna's house yesterday. That was how she had met Tsunami; Hinata was walking back as Tsunami was leaving the bath house and bumped into the girl causing the pregnant woman to fall on her butt. Hinata quickly helped her up before putting her hands on the woman's belly to check the condition of the baby apologizing the whole way. When she declared that everything was alright Tsunami invited the girl home for dinner only to find out she lived in the house with Tazuna.

Relaxed and washed Hinata went back to the house and noticed that training had already started with Kakashi-sensei. '**Hey Hinata head over to the lake we are going to practice some"** Tani said as Hinata began to follow the orders. The walk wasn't far from the where they had trained earlier as the ground showed burn marks from the training. "**Good now make a water clone and do exactly as I say" **Tani said as Hinata did as she asked.** "Good now bite your right hand and do the three hand signs. Then infuse your right hand with chakra and much as you can. Slam it into the stomach of your clone as you say 'Summoning Technique: Tanuki no jutsu'" **Tani said as Hinata did it making her clone move ten feet back gripping it's stomach.Instead of disappearing like it normally did when it was hit hard grunting was heard.

"**It's great to be out of there'** Tani voice carried from the body of Hinata clone. Standing up and walking back to where Hinata was Tani said **'now let's get down to training. First go through the signs of the first water jutsu we learned and show me if you can do it.**' When the entire area had filled up with mist swiftly Tani said **'Good now do the rest."**

Slowly Hinata moved through the hand signs and did all the attacks that she had memorized in the fight with Zabuza. Slightly impressed at the result and how fast Hinata was able to put theory into practice Tani said '**Good now you know how they feel. Do each of the jutsu's fifty times completely and accurately while going faster each time you do it. If one fails to meet my standards I will restart the count."**

Several hours later Hinata had managed to complete everything to the satisfaction of Tani, who as she had said was a hard task master. She had wanted to move onto the next step of her training but it looked like it would be another day possibly a week at most. Tani in her frustration released Hinata and went back to her cell to look through her the information Hinata's newest clone released that was reading the papers Itachi left while Hinata went to the hospital to work.

When Hinata had gotten there she noticed Tsunami sitting on the bench outside with two other people with her. They were an elderly couple. "Hinata-Chan, I have two friends of mine that I would love for you to take a look at." Tsunami said with a kind smile.

Returning her smile in kind Hinata opened the hospital door and allowed the patients to come in first. "All right I will see you one at a time." Hinata said with a smile. Looking around Hinata found that she couldn't find any medical records no matter where she looked. Thinking to herself she opened a drawer and found the materials needed to make medical records. Quickly making some records up, filing them with blank sheets Hinata said with a smile "alright who's first?"

After seeing her two new patients, Hinata and Tsunami walked home. "You did good Hinata-Chan" Tsunami said with a smile on her face. "I might have some more people for you to see tomorrow is that a problem?"

"No not at all" Hinata said with another smile on her face. Rapidly her eyelashes fluttered as her last clone at the house disappeared. "We have the garden built and seeds planted. Dinner is done, and the others are heading back now."

"You know Hinata if I could I would adopt you and the boys." Tsunami said with a smile and placed her hand on her belly. "I walked by the school and saw the lessons Sakura and Sasuke were teaching. It's only been one day and already you've brought hope to our village. How is your patient in the hospital?"

"I will check on him later tonight. My last clone just went through the rest of the papers and I want to check on him after everyone else has gone to sleep." Hinata said with a small smile. "The papers I did get to read looked promising although some of the information looked to belong to another experiment."

"I am sure that you will figure it out Hinata" Tsunami said. "After all you are very bright and have accomplished much in your young age. I wish I could accomplish just a quarter of what you have." Tsunami said wishfully.

"I just got lucky; I had great teachers who recognized my talent. While you have done something I might never be able to do. Being a shinobi there's a high chance that I will never live to see the age of 25. You have a family to raise up to become adult. There is a chance I will never even have the privilege of having a family and children." Hinata said wishfully.

"I bet you will" Tsunami said with a smile. "I have an idea. Why don't you come and visit me again in five years and we will see where you are then. Not that you are not welcome at anytime, but this way we can see what you're actually chances of becoming a mom is. Who knows maybe you will marry your blonde team mate; there he looks kind of cute."

"Very well in five years, I shall visit and we can see what will come to past." Hinata said walking into the kitchen with Tsunami. "But for now let's see how everyone's day has been."

Hours after everyone else has been to bed Hinata created a clone to act as a decoy incase someone decided to check on her in the middle of the night. Tani decided to release Hinata from a night of training so she could see what was going on with the patient herself. Jumping from her open window, Hinata melted into mist and traveled to the hospital confident that she was unable to be detected.

Materializing outside of the hospital door Hinata went inside to the waiting room. Releasing the seals she had placed on the doors to all of the medical equipment Hinata went upstairs to check on Mamoru. Opening the door to his room she noticed he was still asleep although it was obvious that he had moved around. With this knowledge Hinata figured that he would be up and about in a few days.

Sitting him up and propping his pillow, Hinata began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head. From what she had read in the papers he had something sealed in him, not quite like a Jinchuuriki, yet not like a Cursed Seal something entirely different. This something was the unknown factor that Hinata did not want to deal with.

Lowering his head back down onto the pillow Hinata saw blue stones that appeared to be stuck in his chest. Five blue stones that looked like half of a ying yang symbol were stuck on his chest while he had one on the back of each hand.

"**Sweet Kami they didn't"** Tani said looking at the blue stones**. "Hinata summon me now, I have to see this for myself."**

Quickly Hinata made a clone and summoned Tani into it. Tani walked over to the boy's body and placed a hand over the stone, chanting under her breath. Instantly black sparks shot up and burned Tani's hand away. **"Damn they did. How were they able to do this?"**

"Do what Tani?" Hinata asked watching as Tani's hand healed before her eyes without appearing to use any medical jutsu's. Sure the blue stones were interesting but to be able to shock her teacher like that scared her.

"**They did something no human should be able to do. Most demons don't even know how to do this." **Tani said pacing the floor by the bed.

"What did they do make him a Jinchuuriki, give him a new version of a cursed seal what?" Hinata asked not liking that her teacher was pissed.

"**Worse they summoned a Monster and sealed most of it in him." **Tani said sitting on the chair in the room instead of pacing.

"What's a monster?" Hinata asked, really not liking her demon's reactions. "You mean as in the boogeyman and things that go creep in the night. That type of monster?" Hinata really wasn't sure what Tani meant by monsters, after all being a shinobi she knew that they didn't exist. If something went bump in the night it meant an intruder was there and someone needed to die.

"**Not a monster a Monster. A Monster is someone from the Monster Race or the ying to the Demons Race's yang."** Tani answered with her head in her hands.

"Why haven't I heard anything about a Monster Race before? Everyone knows about Demons but not Monsters, unless you count the boogeyman which you said doesn't count/" Hinata asked wondering how a whole species were missing from her knowledge.

"**It wasn't that it wasn't missing from you knowledge it's that it was** **because the Monster Race was sealed away over a thousand years ago without having any access to the Human Realm. When Kami-sama created the world she created the three main races: Demons, Monsters, and Humans. All three races existed in this realm although humans were the dominate race. Demons were the ones that for the most part left humans alone. We protected them from the Monsters. Monsters get there energy from fear, hate and anger. They feed on the feelings of others making them powerful. They have no qualms about ruthlessly displaying their power to make people fear them, then eventually worshipping them."** Tani explained to Hinata giving her a brief history lesson, knowing she was going to explain everything eventually.

"They sound evil. So where do the Demon's fall into this?" Hinata asked taking in the information her teacher was saying. Like all new information she absorbed it quickly to process later.

"**Demon's are considered the guardians of humans. We protect them in times of need and from Monsters." **Tani answered.

"I thought that was Angels" Hinata interrupted.

"**Ha, that's great Hinata. Angels do not exist. Angels are something humans came up with to explain something unnatural. After all wants to believe they were saved by a demon?" **Tani answered.** "And don't interrupt it's rude. Both the Hyuuga's and I've taught you different."**

"Sorry Tani" Hinata said sheepishly. "So then how did demons get a bad name and not monsters?"

"**Because humans are pompous-asses that only believe things that they can see. Tell me Hinata which would you believe someone who could pass as human in all forms, or someone who starts transforming when angry?"** Tani held up her hand and said **"that was a rhetorical question Hinata no answer needed. Right now we have to worry about helping your friend. Then we have to find out how someone was able to seal a Monster into a Human, and how the portal got opened."**

"Alright what do we do first?" Hinata asked agreeing with Tani. No matter what happens in the future, always take care of your patient first. That was Rin's number one rule.

"**We need to neutralize the Monsters energy that is orbiting through his body by the mitamas"** Tani answered.

"Mitamas?" Hinata asked following Tani's explanation until then.

"**The blue stones on his body are called mitamas. Now while we can neutralize those he will still have the blood running through his body. That is something he is going to have to fight everyday of his life." **

"How do we neutralize his mitamas?" Hinata asked walking towards the table.

"**Normally it would be easy through Demon Magic, but you haven't learned anything about it. I was going to start after your water challenge."** Tani answered before catching the look of disbelief on Hinata's face**. "Magic exists. Magic is putting it in its simplest form is using words instead of hand signs to channel your chakra into doing something that you want. I will explain more later after all as my successor you will need to know all kinds of spells."**

"Alright so what do I do?" Hinata asked standing over Kusinagi's body watching him in a fitful sleep.

"**Normally we could cast a Ra-Tilt and vanquish most low-level Monsters. In this case I will most likely kill him because of his blood is now tainted. He now has Monster blood in him, and still human blood. Normally we would try to perform a protection spell, but we have to find someway to get the Monster out of him." **Tani explained **"we will do this as we go. Put your right hand over the mitamas on his chest and you left hand over the ones on his hands and try to feel the Monsters energy." **

Hinata did as she was asked but found she couldn't concentrate. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes she used her chakra to attempt to feel the evil radiating from the mitamas as Tani requested. Soon she turned out everything not even able to hear the sound of her own breathing.

Blackness was all Hinata could see but that didn't stop her from feeling like she was being pulled somewhere. Slowly she felt light shining on her face. Opening her eyes she noticed seven pairs of sickly yellow eyes, slotted down the middle giving them a snake-like appearance.

'**Shall we eat her?"** One set of eyes asked the others while glaring at her hungrily.

"**I don't see why not. I mean she came here willingly. She must be a sacrifice."** Another set of eyes said knowingly.

"**Shouldn't we worry about how she got here instead of eating her? Shouldn't we get answers first?"** Another set of eyes questioned.

"Who are you" Hinata asked, voice filled with confidence. Sure Hinata was slightly scared but she would be damned if she showed it. If she doesn't show fear in front of Itachi Uchiha or a true Demon Princess like Tani, then there was nothing that scary about seven sickly-yellow snake eyes. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer. Who are you?" Hinata answered in a voice that demanded answers and wasn't taking no for an answer.

"**Feisty isn't she"** a fourth set of eyes said. **"Young lady you have the pleasure of viewing the eyes of Orochi, the Eight Headed Snake of the Monsters Race, seeing our entire body would kill you instantly of fright. **

"Eight? I only see seven. What happened to the eighth one? Hinata asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"**We gave one to our devoted follower for giving us this body to use."** The first set of eyes said.

"**Damn, why did you tell her? She doesn't need to know that."** The second set of eyes yelled at the first.

"**It's not like she is going to be able to do anything about it. She isn't going to be leaving here alive."** The fourth head said in his defense.

As the head around her argued around her Hinata quickly made several clones of herself and had them instantly disappear into mist. Remembering everything Tani had told her about Monsters, Hinata knew the perfect way to beat them. "You low-level Monsters think you can beat me. I can beat you without even laying a finger on you." Hinata said knowing her plan was fool-proof. Either Orochi would die or she would.

Killer intent filled the area as all seven heads glared at the raven-haired girl. **"This we have to see little girl. Do your worst. Low-level, little girls should learn not to mess with Monsters."**

"Fine I will" Hinata said taking a deep breathe and putting a huge smile on her face. "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me to?" Hinata sang watching the heads look a little taken aback. A clone reemerged from the mist and grabbed Hinata's hands as the two danced around singing the song. After each time another clones reemerged and grabbed hands all singing in a circle smiling.

It wasn't long before Orochi was cowering in fear as he shrunk in size until he was no bigger than an earthworm. The original Hinata pulled out an empty jar from her packet, thankful she always carried many with her. As she opened the lid she walked up towards Orochi and smiled. In front of the eight headed snake Hinata used the lid and scooped him up into the jar careful not to touch his body. Putting to fingers to the jar Hinata sealed the jar with her chakra, making it impossible to open from the inside.

Releasing her clones Hinata closed her eyes and was cast in the dark again. Concentrating on Tani, Hinata opened her eyes and found herself back into the hospital room standing as she was but holding a jar with Orochi inside.

"**Impressive you didn't even need my help. How did you do it?"** Tani asked genuinely impressed with her vessel.

"The Barney Song kills people, brain cells and evilness everywhere. Anyone who hears it wants to kill themselves." Hinata said handing Tani the jar where she peeped in watching a small seven-headed white snake fight each other and the top to get out. With the way all the mouths were moving Hinata knew they were yelling at each other and briefly wondered about what.

Slamming her free hand on the ground Tani stood up when a small raccoon showed up. Handing the raccoon the jar Tani **said "Put him in torture room 13 and make sure no one disturbs him."** Tani said watching the raccoon salute as it disappeared again**. "Good job, I am going to bed also. You should also no practice tonight but tomorrow we start spells along with your water training. This is why I am making you my successor, you never fail to impress me."** With a stretch and a yawn Tani was gone.

"Where am I?" the voice coming from the bed asked.

Walking back to the bed Hinata grabbed his left hand and said "Welcome back Mamoru Kusinagi. I am Hinata no Sabaku a fellow ninja from Konoha. Hopefully in a few days you will be able to return to Konoha, but here you are safe. So sleep now and I will check on you in the morning."

With Hinata's smile being the last thing he saw Mamoru Kusinagi fell back asleep peacefully for the first time since he was experimented on. When he was sound asleep Hinata headed home making sure nothing looked like it was disturbed.

"Itachi, you there?" Hinata asked talking to her communicators softly.

"I'm here Hinata, what's going on. Any progress on Kusinagi?" Itachi asked statically from the earpiece.

"He's fine. In fact you can take him back to Konoha in a few days." Hinata answered. "He still has orange skin and green hair, but physically he's fine."

"Alright I will be there on Friday. Need anything while I am coming?" Itachi asked

"Can you please have a scroll ready for me full of water jutsu's that you know? I have a feeling I will need it." Hinata asked.

"That I can do. Take care Hinata and see you on Friday, thanks for helping him." Itachi said silently grateful that Hinata could help the boy.

"Not a problem, it's my job Itachi. See you Friday. Night." Hinata said turning down her communicator as she made her way into her room. So tired she was she didn't even change her clothes, just fell asleep on the bed.


	18. Testing

The last two months since Itachi came to pick up Mamoru were exhausting for Hinata

The last two months since Itachi came to pick up Mamoru were exhausting for Hinata. The scroll he had left her was priceless to the hopeful water master. Inside the scroll were twenty-five water jutsu's, most of which are only known by high ranking Mist ninjas. Hinata could only suspect that Kisame had a hand in writing the scroll.

Tani was working Hinata hard at night teaching her the most basic spells, which Hinata had to learn both the words and reactions for each word. Just saying a spell did not give the desired effect without a lot training. If that was the case people would still be able to use them. Some of the spells had side affects or drawback with recovery time and only to be used in an emergency. The most common side affect though so far was lethargy or chakra exhaustion. The memorization of the spells, the memorization of jutsu's, Itachi's training and even Kakashi's training clearly made her tired.

When Hinata wasn't training she could be found helping out patients at the hospital. What had started out as three patients including Tsunami quickly grew to seventy-five. Hinata was beginning to suspect that that was the entire adult population left in Waves, baring thieves and Gato's men.

The villagers came to her for everything from a simple bruise to child birth. Thankfully the hospital was still fully equipped, just hard to find. Everything needed was located in a locked room in the basement. They had everything including painkillers and antibiotics. For the most part though Hinata didn't rely on the medication using her own ointments to heal the aches and pains the people complained about. Her supplies though were gradually running low and sadly she wasn't sure when she was going to have a chance to pick more herbs.

The garden her and Naruto had planted had grown to be slightly bigger than an acre. The garden had originally started out as a small square about ten feet by ten feet that grew. The produce that grew there really fast, too fast in fact that Naruto and Hinata had started to give away most of the supplies to the other villagers. Soon the garden needed to be expanded to feed more people. Eventually it grew to the size that it is now with people coming over to help work in the garden. The rule was you can have some of the produce and supplies but you had to work in it to be able to reap the benefits. Strawberries grew in abundance with Tsunami and Hinata picking them every few hours if can to keep them from going bad. At the strawberry overflow the girls began making jam, which quickly grew in popularity. Hinata had hoped that it could be another export for the small village, but with that only time could tell.

Inari after an outburst about hero's being worthless was soon great friends with Naruto. Apparently after a talk with Kakashi he came to realize that he wasn't the only one without a parent. Kakashi told him about Naruto never knowing his, and Hinata and Sasuke losing theirs a long time ago. The only one still with a known parent was Sakura, and Inari was soon thankful for him mom.

Sasuke had repaired many of the houses around town. He had even got called to fix the hot springs bath once. The basic Tai Jutsu's that he taught the kids made them feel safer against bandits and thieves. That isn't to say that Sasuke wanted them to fight them, in fact he had always stressed that it was better to run away if they could instead of fighting. In the instance that they couldn't run away he taught them the basics to quickly disarm someone to be able to run.

Sakura had progressed much under Kakashi's tutelage. Under the guise of giving individual training to help each person learn new skills to better help the overall team. So far Kakashi has been teaching her Gen Jutsu's for with her excellent chakra control she was a natural. Kakashi was almost tempted to teach her a medical jutsu to see how she would do with it, but decided against it.

Konoha has a medical program for Chounin's. The council had decided that at Chounin level the ninjas would be thrown into more dangerous combat situations. With the opening of the medical program teaching Genin's any type of medical jutsu's were against the rules. It also didn't help that Kakashi only knew one medical jutsu and that was mostly an internal damage scan. Before she was Chounin Sakura would have to learn medical jutsu's from Hinata and that secret Kakashi would never give out.

As a teacher though Sakura did well and it seemed like her patience had grown in most situations, except when it comes to Naruto. He still never seems to be able to catch a break from her, although he still tries to gather her attention to help his situation from the villagers. Until she agreed to date him he would never look at another woman, he once vowed to Sasuke. Hinata though was bound and determined to wait for Naruto to realize that she loved him, and was waiting for him to notice her. Not as a teammate but actually as a woman.

It was eight at night when Hinata left the bath house and walked back to Tazuna's house. On her feet she wore the normal standard issue ninja sandals. It seemed that anymore she only ever wore her combat boots, since she was always training. At the end of the day when she headed towards the bathhouse was when she wore her ninja sandals, and they seemed to be a nice change of pace and had a lower chance of making her feet sweat before she made it home. Taking a deep breathe, Hinata began the walk back feeling refreshed.

Walking into the house Hinata quickly took off her shoes and walked up to her room to drop off her dirty clothes and bathing supplies. Grabbing her fuzzy slippers and putting them off Hinata felt like she was walking on a cloud. Looking at the desk she had been using, Hinata seen all the papers in two neat piles, one on Mamoru Kusinagi and the other pile was on some other experiment. She had been studying the papers religiously looking for keys, hints, anything to hint at the questions that plagued her mind.

Shaking her head to dispel the questions that constantly wanted to torture Hinata; she quickly shut her room's door and made her way down stairs. Today was not a day for questions but some relaxing. Tomorrow Tani had decided, was the latest Hinata could take answer the singing. In the living room Hinata saw that Naruto and Inari were watching something automated on the television.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said patting the spot in between him and Inari on the love seat. "Come sit with us, the third season of Digimon is out. The Old Man sent it to me for my birthday." It was true; Naruto's birthday was a couple of days ago. Sasuke and Sakura turned seventeen a while ago. Hinata was the baby of the group and the shortest one at that.

Inari stood up from his spot and stood next to Hinata for a second showing he was almost her height before moving and sitting in front of Naruto's feet and leaned back using the his legs as a back rest. Taking a look at Hinata's blue bunny pajamas, even Inari could tell she was swimming in them. "Love the bunny jimmies, nee-chan." Inari mentioned towards her sleepwear with a smile on his face.

Taking his eyes off the show Naruto turned to look at what Hinata was wearing. "Wow Hinata" Naruto said in amazement. "You got those pajamas two years ago and they still don't fit?" The top was a standard long sleeve button up top. The problem with it was the sleeves were longer than Hinata's arms so were rolled up to her wrists. The bottom of the top fell down past her butt; it was long enough that she could almost wear it as a nightshirt. Her bottoms fit around the waist but were clearly intended to be worn by a taller woman. The cuffs were rolled up and resting on the top of her slippers. All she needed was pig-tails in her hair and she could pass for someone around Inari's age. "You could almost pass for Inari's age." Naruto said before looking back at the screen.

'If you only knew' Hinata muttered under her breathe before sitting in Inari's vacant seat on the couch. In truth if she didn't wear a minimizing bra and a tank top designed to flatter her chest, the buttons off of her pajamas would be popping off. While Hinata knew she was petite she also knew she had curves, curves that she kept hidden for the sake of not wanting any more fan boys. Even some of the village women commented on her figure and looks all with envy in there voices. She knew how she looked and as a woman was proud of it, but being a ninja and training left no time for dates. Besides the only man she wanted to date didn't like her like that.

"Isn't this the one where Kari and TK are older, along with a new team of digi-destined?" Hinata asked looking at the screen. In one smooth motion she curled her legs under her getting into a comfortable position.

"That's the one" Naruto said with a smile. "Glad I brought the first two seasons with me. Inari and I have been watching them all afternoon."

"Where's everyone else?" Hinata motioned towards the quite house.

"Mom, Grandpa and Patches are at a village counsel meeting" Inari said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that appeared every time he called Kakashi, Patches. Once when Hinata asked him about the name earlier in their visit, all Inari did was shrug and asked if she would rather he called him Cyclops. To Kakashi's dismay, Patches some how stuck.

"Sakura-Chan is upstairs in her room grading papers, since she wants to be able to enjoy tomorrow with no teaching worries. Sasuke is trying out a new jutsu, that he might have invented." Naruto answered before saying "so what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?"

"I am going to challenge myself to the next level" Hinata said with a blush. "If I get it correct I will tell you all about it, but I don't want to jinx myself just yet." Thankfully the blush went away with a small sigh. As many years as she knew Naruto Hinata knew he wasn't asking her on a date, that didn't mean she didn't want him too.

"Cool Inari and I are going fishing. Sakura and Sasuke have Bridge Duty" Naruto mentioned as he hit play on the DVD player. Bridge Duty simply meant that it was there turn to guard Tazuna so he could finish the bridge. No matter what they did for the village guarding Tazuna was what he was being paid for.

Hinata only made it through a few episodes before she felt exhaustion from the day catching up to her. Closing her eyes Hinata felt her head hit something soft. _'Glad this arm rest is soft'_ Hinata thought. _'After a small nap I will go upstairs to bed. Why am I so tired all of a sudden?_' Hinata thought as she fell asleep.

Naruto tore his eyes off the screen when he felt Hinata's head hit his lap. Looking back at the screen Naruto couldn't help but blush as Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling closer.

'**She's curled up like a little fox; all she needs is a tail.'** Kyuubi said from inside his cage. **'Why don't you chase this one instead of the banshee? She's strong, can cook and doesn't think you are an idiot. She knows about me and still obviously accepts you, or else she wouldn't be sleeping on you. Where else are you going to find someone like that?'**

'_Kyuubi she's like my sister. I've known her since we were five. It's not like that between us. She's a great girl don't get me wrong but to me Hinata's just one of the guys.'_ Naruto answered giving the same answer that he gave everyone when they questioned his relationship with the sleeping girl on his lap.

'**I don't know kit. I just feel comfortable around her and it's not normal for humans to have that affect on me.' ** Kyuubi answered before rolling up into a ball not unlike Hinata's. '**No training tonight kit, but tomorrow night we are making up for it.' **

"Hey nii-san" Inari said from his place on the floor. Turning around Inari smiled at seeing his nee-chan sleeping on one of the boys he considered his brothers. "Why don't you date nee-chan instead of trying to impress Cotton Candy." Inari had named Sakura Cotton Candy or Bubblegum. While Kakashi's was help in respect, Sakura's wasn't. Don't misunderstand as a teacher Inari had all kinds of respect for her, but as a person she was annoying.

"Et tu Inari" Naruto muttered under his breathe before giving Inari the same speech he had just given to Kyuubi moments before. For some reason when he said it out loud it sounded hollow to even his ears. Apparently Inari caught it as well.

"Your loss then" Inari said with a shrug of his twelve-year old shoulders. "If she's still single when I turn eighteen I am going to ask her out. She's too good of a person to let go as one of the guys. Don't worry someone else will see how great she is and sweep her off her feet."

"What are you talking about Inari" Naruto asked wondering where Inari was going with his comments. Sure Naruto didn't like the thought of Hinata dating any at all, but he figured all brothers thought that way about there sisters. Of course he was positive since he didn't have any, but Hinata and Sasuke was the closest he got.

"Nothing nii-san" Inari said standing up stretching. "I am going to be. I'll be ready to go fishing before six."

"Night Inari" Naruto said as the boy walked out of the room. Shifting around on the love seat, Naruto kicked his legs out so he was lying down with Hinata sleeping soundly on his chest. Wrapping an arm around the girl so that she doesn't fall off, Naruto never realized he had fallen asleep with Hinata in his arms.

Later that night as the others came home they were shocked at seeing Hinata mostly asleep on Naruto. Sasuke was the first to recover and with an evil smirk ran to his room for his digital camera. Returning down the stairs Sasuke passed Inari as he was coming out of the bathroom. Without saying anything but with a huge smile on his face still Sasuke continued on his mission. Inari at seeing the smile on his normally brooding nii-san followed wondering what was going on.

Once back in front of the loveseat Sasuke began to take pictures of the sleeping couple. This time Naruto had both arms around Hinata's waist and a leg wrapped around one of hers. "One of the guys my ass" Inari motioned towards the sleeping couple, wondering how they could not sense they were there. They were the cream of the crop and they were alerted to the presence of anyone else.

"What was that Inari?" Sasuke asked before viewing the pictures on his camera, making sure he had some good ones. Some were cute, but all were for blackmail.

"I asked Naruto-nii earlier why he doesn't date nee-chan instead of chasing after the Bubblegum Princess. He said he doesn't see nee-chan that way, but as one of the guys. I don't cuddle with my guy friends, and certainly not like that." Inari said watching the scene in interest as Hinata attempted to burrow her head deeper into Naruto's chest, only to have him tighten his grip on her.

"Naruto's a very intelligent person I will admit." Sasuke explained "however when it come to Hinata and her feelings he is a dumb shit. Eventually he will realize what we've known all along. She's been in love with him and nothing will change that."

"In that case I bet he won't realize it before he's twenty." Inari said scratching his chin.

"I saw twenty-one" Kakashi said looking at the sleeping couple. "Sasuke's right he's oblivious to her feelings."

"I saw eighteen" Tsunami said placing a hand on her belly to calm her babies kicking. "Any later than that and Hinata will more than likely just kiss him to get it over with."

"I saw the end of summer next year." Tazuna said looking at the scene with interest. "You don't hold a friend as if they are your lifeline like that. Sasuke what's your bet, and I want a picture."

"I agree with Inari at twenty. Until he gets Sakura out of his system, he won't even consider Hinata or any other woman for that matter. I will send a few pictures once I get it printed." Sasuke answered looking at his two best friends with longingly. Eventually he would love to find a girl that would look him like that and Sakura wasn't it. That wasn't love it was lust and he knew the difference.

"Very true we will have to see what happens." Kakashi said before leaving the others to go to his room to sleep. Normally he would make a perverted comment or something, but looking at them like that he just didn't have it in him.

"I'll grab them a blanket" Tsunami said with a smile. "Everyone to bed there's work and fishing in the morning."

As Inari and Sasuke made their way back upstairs Inari asked "Hey Sasuke-nii, why don't you date Pepto-girl? That way Naruto-nii and nee-chan can get together."

"Pepto-girl" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow in question.

"You know Sakura" Inari said with a grin at the new name he gave the girl.

"Inari, I thought you liked me what did I ever do to deserve that treatment?" Sasuke asked softly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"I do like you nii-san, I was just picking geez." Inari said returning to his room. "See you tomorrow."

Naruto woke the next morning and realized a few things real fast. One he wasn't in his room. Two was that he had to pee really badly. The third was that he had the curse of men everywhere. Morning wood, only thing different about this time was that when Naruto looked Hinata was sleeping on him, with her leg touching the bottom of his erection.

'_Shit, I've got an erection and Hinata is on top of me. Great I have to think of things to quickly get that down. Alright let's see Kakashi in a Speedo_.' Naruto cringed at the though. _'Ahh not working completely, umm Choji doing a strip tease." _

'**Stop stop, trying to kill me. That's it then prepares to die"** Kyuubi said from inside his cage as he attempted to gouge his eyes out at the thoughts Naruto was having. "**I am a Demon Lord, and even we don't stoop that low as that type of psychological warfare. What the hell are you trying to do?"**

'_Morning Fuzz-ball and take a look for yourself.'_ Naruto said as he felt Kyuubi flare into his consciousness.

"**Wow kit and you said you felt nothing for her. What you really should do is pull her pants down and plunge into her repeatedly. While you are doing that bite her neck at the name and release a little of my chakra. At that point you will be mated for life." **Kyuubi said proud of his kit for wanting the female to make his own.

Quickly images of Hinata naked, and Naruto thrusting himself between her legs repeatedly while she moaned his name appeared in his mind. Other images of them in other sexual positions completely flashed through his mind bringing his erection back so hard to the point it ached.

'_Shut up Ero-Kyuubi, it's not like that between us. I wanted to get rid of the erection not bring it back. She's my best friend I don't need to think of her like that.'_ Naruto said before moaning as Hinata brought her leg up unconsciously rubbing it against his erection.

"**Your loss then"** Kyuubi said enjoying his vessels discomfort. **"You know you could always just wake her up."**

'_Good idea' _Naruto thought before gently shaking the girl awake. "Hinata, Hinata it's time to wake up" Naruto said as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Don't want to comfy" Hinata muttered into his chest as she gripped him around the middle tighter. Her leg gently resting on his bladder, complete with weights.

"Come on Hinata. Could you at least go back to your room to sleep? I have to pee and you're heavy." Naruto said feeling the full weight of Hinata's training weights. Normally the girl's weight wasn't much but when you have to pee, and trying to concentrate on losing an erection, it was too much. Hinata moved over and released Naruto completely allowing him to move. Finally free, Naruto jumped up and ran off to the bathroom but not without noticing the hurt look on Hinata's face.

Releasing his bladder, Naruto was glad that he barely made it out with embarrassing them both. But then remembering Hinata's disheveled look and the adorable way she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Feeling tightness in his pants again Naruto looked down and noticed his erection was back_. 'Damn'_ he thought. _'Hopefully this will be over soon. Although why did Hinata look upset when I asked her to move?_' Wondering what he could have done to upset her. He saw the upset look in her eyes as they filled up with tears. '_Whatever I did I had better apologize. I don't want Hinata mad at me.'_ Naruto thought as he washed his hands thankful that his erection was gone.

Leaving the bathroom Naruto knocked on Hinata's door before opening it. Her pajamas were on her bed and Hinata was no where to be found. Looking at her open window he could only surmise that she left from the window. Entering his room to get dressed Naruto saw that Sasuke was already gone from the room that they shared. Grabbing the supplies that he needed, Naruto got dressed and met up with a waiting Inari as they headed out fishing.

Hinata was standing on the ocean top trying to calm down. She was sure that Naruto didn't mean that she was heavy in the way that it sounded, but that didn't stop her from being pissed. _'I am not heavy I am only 110lbs with my weights off.' _Hinata thought_ 'I know Sakura weighs more than I do. I bet if it was her he_ w_ouldn't have asked her to move.'_

"**Hinata concentrate"** Tani yelled from the shoreline. **"This is only something you can do. You can't use my help with this. Now answer the damn singing. We went over this many times before you know what to do."**

Clearing her head of all thoughts of Naruto, Hinata had noticed that indeed the singing was loudest right where she was standing. Raisings her arms up until they were chest high, her palms facing the water before she began the chant like many people before her. "I am a Water Master Adept. Challenge me and let me prove myself to call you to battle." Hinata said hearing the singing stop, as the water began to ripple around her.

'**You have answered the call and like the people before you. You shall be tested. If found wanting you shall die.'** The voice said that was once singing, now sounding like the crashing of water on the waves. Water swirled in front of Hinata as if a miniature hurricane was formed. Water came in at all sides adding into the hurricane, making it gradually increase in size. Wind blew screaming as it went past whipping past Hinata's head and into the vortex. Suddenly as if it never happened the water and wind disappeared and in it's place stood a body of water in the shape of a girl.

"**Let us begin"** the body of water spoke, but from where Hinata knew not. The body had no distinguishing parts: no mouth, nose, ears, nothing. Hinata knew it was a girl though because of her shape and because of the lumps in the shape of breasts in front of the body around what would be the chest area. The body stuck her arm out and Hinata watched fascinated as the water molded itself into a staff.

'_Looks like I will fight with weapons.' _ Hinata thought '_thankfully a staff is my weapon of choice'. _ Reaching into her leg pouch Hinata grabbed the three bars of metal resting there. With out taking her eyes off of her opponent Hinata snapped the bars into place revealing her staff. Getting into a defensive position Hinata readied herself as the water staff came at her head. With the tip of her staff Hinata stuck her leg out to give her swing more power as it went to block the attack. Instead of hitting the staff though it went right through it with the water staff heading towards Hinata's head. Quickly leaning back so that the staff went over her instead of hitting her, Hinata flipped out of the way throwing her staff towards the beach. _'Looks like traditional weapons won't work'_ Hinata _thought 'she just flows through things. What could I do? Fire would be an insult on a water test so jutsu's it is.'_

Walking back towards the fighter Hinata unconsciously moved through a set of hand signs. Moving her hand out Hinata gathered water into her hand via her chakra and formed a water sword. Bringing it up Hinata quickly blocked another shot from the staff and was relieved to see that it stopped the staff. Bringing her sword up over her head Hinata began a basic kata that she learned along with the boys. That was how weapons training began. Itachi had brought seven different weapons and taught them a basic kata with each. Which one flowed with them and worked the best was the weapon they were mostly trained in. That didn't mean they didn't know the basics though, and with two katana users in the group, Hinata knew her fair share.

Soon the girl with the staff was on the defense as Hinata wanted to smile. It appeared that she only knew basic defense and attacking with the staff or else Hinata would be in a world of trouble. Sure a katana was great and all but a staff's moves are limitless. After a few more strikes against the staff the girl brought her hand up showing Hinata to stop.

"**Very good, you know how to use water to make a weapon but what will you do when you don't have time to use jutsu's." **The body said raising her hands up making bursts of water shook at the girl. Dodging swiftly Hinata moved through hand signs making shield after shield to find that she wasn't able to make them fast enough and soon she was on the run. Dodging swiftly Hinata was barely able to miss the next set of water bullets attempting to hit her when one grazed her cheek. Releasing her chakra to flow around her Hinata felt more in control as the more bullets headed her way.

'**Crap'** Tani muttered to herself from the shore line. **'That one almost hit her. Hinata you better pull something out of this. She's moving to fast. What going on with Hinata eyes? Is that the Byakugan?'**

Hinata dogging felt her vision waver before looking out in blue and grey. Everything around her was grey, save for the water she was on and her opponent. _'What is going on'_ Hinata thought before moving her hand up watching the water flow with her movements. Quickly moving out of the way of more bullets Hinata raised her hand in a punch and watched at the water obeys her movement.

With a grin on her face Hinata began a fresh assault on her opponent using the water as a shield. Picturing in her mind what she wanted she watched as the water began to swirl over her legs and arms. Using the water to shield against her opponents attacks Hinata began using Tai Jutsu to make attacks on her opponent. Water was hitting water and neither was giving an inch when Hinata jumped back and raised her arm sending a water dragon out of the water. Raising her other arm she smirked as she had one on each side of her. Bringing her arms out to point at her opponent Hinata watched as the dragons followed her bidding and went to attack.

Splashing and loud crashing sounds were heard as Hinata dodged out of the way of the waves that erupted from where they hit the ground. Looking around Hinata noticed the body was no where to be found. '**You have passed the test pasted down upon the ages. You may now call upon us for battle. You have done well Water Master." **The ocean answered before going silent leaving Hinata panting on the surface.

"**Hinata, you did it"** Tani yelled running excitedly to the girl, waving her arms occasionally in the air as she jumped. **"You have passed one of the hardest tests. Hinata I am so proud of you." **

'Why was I called a Water Master and no a Water Master Adept" Hinata asked standing up, looking at her other body in the eyes.

'**Because to control salt water like you did is considered the hardest water element to master. After the attacks with the weapons you were worthy to call upon it during battle. It went one step farther and that's when you started to control it without hand signs. That is the test of a true Water Master."** Tani explained.

'HINATA' a voice called out from the forest making its way towards the ocean. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

'**Someone's coming. We will talk later about your Byakugan activating**.' Tani said before disappearing as Naruto came through the woods.

'_My Byakugan never activated_' Hinata thought as slowly Hinata made her way to there Naruto was standing, going slow to look for her staff.

Running to where the girl was standing Naruto grabbed her hand and said. "Tsunami's in labor, you have to get there fast. She's at the hospital, hurry."

"I dropped my staff and I can't find it.' Hinata answered blushing lightly at Naruto grasping her hand.

"Then I will find it for you later. But you have to hurry she's in a lot of pain, and I think her waters broken.' Naruto said pulling on Hinata's hand so she had no choice but to run.

'Naruto" Hinata started to say as she ran with Naruto through the woods.

"Less talky more running" Naruto said as they began to run faster jumping through the tree branches as fast as they could, to make it to the hospital. "We can talk later, I promise." Together they ran through the woods at full speed holding hands, heading towards the hospital where Tsunami awaited.


	19. Haku and Zabuza

Hinata and Naruto stopped running once they had arrived at the hospital

Hinata and Naruto stopped running once they had arrived at the hospital. Together they walked into the waiting room and sure enough Tsunami was there holding her belly, leaning back in the chair, teeth clenched together as she refused to show her pain and scream. Inari was sitting next to him mom with a look of panic on his face as she screamed again, as a contraction was going through her. Running to Tsunami's side Hinata quickly placed her hands on Tsunami's belly while they glow a soft green color.

"Babies in position" Hinata muttered before raising her voice. "Alright Naruto help me carry her to a room. There is a birthing suite three doors down.' Hinata mentioned as she released the locks on the doors as Naruto gently helped Tsunami to her feet and gently walked her. "What happened she isn't due for another two weeks?"

"It was weird" Inari said following his mother while Hinata and Naruto helped walk Tsunami to a room. "One minute Naruto-nii and I were fishing when we noticed mom on shore holding a picnic basket. Since we were both hungry we started to row back to shore. While doing that off to the right we heard giant crashing noises and looked and seen two pillars of water shooting over the trees and into the air. It was so weird we had never seen anything like that and that's when mom started screaming as she was grabbing her belly. We quickly rowed to shore and we brought mom here. That's when Naruto-nii went to find you."

'_Crap'_ Hinata thought mentally scolding herself. '_I had forgotten that babies were like miniature barometers. Hopefully it didn't cause any more troubles than Tsunami going into premature labor. That's just what I will need an onset of labors.'_

Walking into the room Naruto and Hinata gently placed Tsunami on the bed as she started screaming again as another contraction hit. Inari's face whitened considerably as he heard him mom scream. If he was like that before the baby was born, Hinata didn't want to see what he was like during the birthing process. "Alright I will deliver the baby, so why don't you two do some errands for me. I need some new herbs picked for my ointments. Naruto you know which herbs I need, and they should be able to be found in the forest. Second if you have the time, if you could look for my staff for me that would be great. This way you guys will have something to do while I help her with labor. Now go so I can get started."

"Let's go Inari" Naruto said placing his hands on the boy's shoulders as he steered him out of the room. "Don't worry you mom is in good hands. Hinata won't let anything happen to her. Now which shall we do first find her staff or finding herbs?"

"Why do we need to do this anyways?" Inari asked. "Why can't we just sit and wait for mom? I mean it shouldn't be too long right?"

"Inari, do you have any idea how long it takes to give birth?" Naruto asked watching Inari shake his head no. "Seriously neither do I, but from what Hinata has said it once took someone fifteen hours to give birth. It's a long and complicated process, and I am sure you don't want to worry about your mom for that long. That is why Hinata gave us jobs to do."

"Should we go and tell Grandpa and them that mom is in labor?" Inari asked noticing that they weren't far from the bridge. "That way they won't be worried when they stop working that mom's not home?"

"That is a good idea and after that we can do the errands that Hinata wanted." Naruto said as they made their way to the bridge to find everyone was packing up to go home for the day.

"Dobe, Inari what brings you here?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the boys with Kakashi and Tazuna in tow.

"Mom's in labor" Inari said "and thought we should let you guys know, before you got home."

"Where is she? Did you get Hinata? Is everything alright?" Tazuna frantically shot questions one right after another without pausing long enough for anyone to reply.

"She's in the hospital with nee-chan." Inari said "then she kicked us out having us run errands for her. Why are you guys done for the day?"

"The water was acting weird it was moving and flowing almost as if a hurricane was trying to form. Two pillars of water shot up into the air as high as the eyes could see, and that's a local superstition around here. Getting anyone to work afterwards was hard, so we stopped for the day." Tazuna said, "While Kakashi here said they looked to be powerful water jutsu's and not to worry, we weren't taking any chances."

"What's the legend about?" Naruto wanted to know. His face wasn't able to hide the eagerness that clearly wanted to know. Legends were something he likes to learn about and thankfully the Kyuubi was always able to supply them. Looking around Naruto noticed that someone was missing. "Hey where is Sakura-chan?"

"She left about an hour ago. She said she was having womanly problems really bad and from the way she was grabbing her stomach I think she was." Kakashi said hoping he didn't have to explain about what 'womanly' problems really were.

"Basically the legend is an old story that has been passed down for generations. Most of this I am not sure about what is true and what isn't. I just know the story as it was told to me by my father and his father before him. Around a hundred years ago, give or take a few years. There was a woman here who came to challenge one of the spirits of the ocean. At least that was the answer she gave the villagers anytime anyone asked her a why she was visiting. Sure the villagers thought she was highly eccentric, but she was able to heal any type of injury while she was here. She had only stayed a week when the water began to act funny and pillars of water shot into the air, not unlike today. Not long after that happened there was a battle as the city was attacked by demons, at least that is what they said they were." Tazuna started to explain, really wanting to drop the subject on 'women problems'.

"With the challenge of the water done the woman returned to the village to fight off what were said to be demons attacking. In a fit of rage a tail emerged from under the woman's kimono as she fought the demons attacking the village. When she saved the village from the demons the villagers were stupid. They attacked her because she had a tail and accused her of being a demon, which she never denied. They began to attack her and instead of fighting back or defending herself she left. The people were hurt and had no one to heal them, so most died. The other villagers regretted the attack against her in there own stupidity when all she ever did was help them. The legend says that one day when pillars of water shoot into the sky again, she will return and extract her vengeance against the villagers."

"Wow Grandpa, how come I never heard this story?" Inari asked completely captivated by the story. Learning something knew about his village was cool, even if they weren't the good guys in it.

"You are too young to hear about it, and besides no one knows if it is true or not. That is why it is a legend and not of heroics, but of people being demons to someone who was different." Tazuna explained wishing he had some sake with him.

"So what was her name" Sasuke asked as they began to walk back "the girl of legend I mean? Does anyone know what happened to her, or did she just disappear?"

"Tanuki, also known as Tani the sister to the Demon Lord Shukaku and second in command to rule the Demon Raccoon race" Naruto said before even realizing the words had left his mouth. The legend was about Kyuubi's fiancé, and this was just one of the stories that he told Naruto about his beloved.

"How did you know that?" Tazuna demanded wanting to shake answers out of the boy. "I never said her name or even hinted at the story. No one ever knew her ranking, or even what race she was, so how did you? The story is just that, a story so nothing to be worried about" Tazuna said looking around, hoping all of his beliefs were true, and someone wasn't about to happen to the village.

"Because she was engaged to Yoko Kyuubi, the King of the Demon Foxes and the demon sealed in my belly." Naruto answered with a shrug. "I had figured that the story was just something Kyuubi told me to pass time, not that it was actually true."

"If Kyuubi was her fiancé why didn't he attack the village for her?" Kakashi asked "you know as an act of vengeance." Vengeance wasn't that uncommon even among humans, still he wanted to know why Konoha and not here. After all he didn't know any legends about demons and Konoha.

"At the time the story took place, they weren't together. Tani went traveling to perfect her skills was what I got from Kyuubi." Naruto mentioned as they walked back to the house. "Shukaku and Kyuubi were rivals, and best friends like Sasuke and me and you and Itachi Kakashi-sensei. When Shukaku heard the story we wanted to go on a rampage which he was notorious for, but it was Kyuubi who kept him back from destroying your village. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, but this escaladed to the Demon Wars all because Tani refused to wipe out your village."

"She was one girl, even a demon what could she have done? She would have been overpowered, eventually" Tazuna said finally finding out the truth about the legend that had given him nightmares as a child. The story was what parents used to keep the kids in line, saying the demon would kill the bad children first before destroying the village. He was thankful that the village wasn't wiped out by still what could one girl do.

"You have no idea" Naruto said. "Her race of demons would have a big battle to find out who would lead the clan. She didn't get the position second-in-command by being a sibling she had to fight for it. She earned her position, and was known as a deadly fighter to all of the Demon Realm. The only one in the clan she had to answer to was her brother. She had virtually millions at her call if needed. That one girl could have killed off your village and everyone in it. Because of Tani your village didn't face extinction when her brother found out what happened. A slight against his sister wasn't something he took lightly to." Naruto explained as Kyuubi's memories flowed through him of the incident. Apparently Kyuubi wanted them to know how they barely escaped death.

"Naruto you are very well informed for not being alive at that point" Kakashi mentioned taking in the story in interest. "Are you sure everything you said is even accurate?"

"Normally I wouldn't be sure, but this I got directly from Kyuubi's memories. Anything having to do with Tani and Shukaku, Kyuubi wouldn't lie about. He has nothing else to remember her by with him being sealed in me. Tainting her memory isn't something he could do not after leaving her at the wedding alter." Naruto explained walking with the group towards the house.

"So what happened to her then? That was a long time ago, I mean did she die or something. She's got to be old then." Inari asked wanting to know more. He knew about Naruto having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, everyone knew at the house, except for Sakura that was. It had come up once in the time they were there as they told urban legends at the table. Sakura decided she didn't want to participate and went to see if she could find Sasuke to go on a date with. Inari and everyone took it well, but then Hinata and Kakashi already knew. Still opening up to new people like that made Naruto feel more trusting of the world, especially since they didn't reject him and wanted to adopt him. From then on Naruto was nii-chan for life.

"Not sure" Naruto said with a shrug of her shoulders. "There hasn't been any contact with anyone from the Demon Race in a long time, at least to Kyuubi. I do know that demon's don't age like humans do. Kyuubi was nine thousand years old when he was sealed in me. That's older than some, but younger than others. In human form he looks about twenty-eight if that's anything to go by."

'I _am definitely not telling him Tani is sealed in Hinata.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked with the others. '_If Kyuubi knew then Naruto would have no choice but to be with Hinata and she said she didn't want that. In a way I see her point, but in a way it might just save a lot of heartache. Then again it could make more and that won't be good. Glad I am still single at this point, because I don't want to have to deal with this type of situation. Still it would be interesting to see his face when he finds out.'_

"Crap I got to go and pick those herbs for Hinata and find her staff. Inari want to come with me or no?" Naruto asked looking towards where he had found Hinata.

"I would rather not" Inari said with a small shrug. "If something happens to mom I don't want people to have to find me. I think I will wait at the house, and see if there are any more legends about our village."

"We can train some before heading towards the house" Naruto said walking away from the group and towards the water. He had a feeling there wasn't going to be any more talks of legends today, no matter how much Inari pestered.

"Wait for me Naruto-nii" Inari said running to catch up with the blonde. Naruto had said the magic words, training. One thing he loved was the specialized training that his brothers gave him, making him secretly wants to become a ninja.

Breaking through the woods Naruto stopped at the waters edge looking at where he had seen Hinata standing. Inari walking up to him asked "Nii-san isn't this where we saw those giant pillars of water coming from?" Inari asked as he watched Naruto begin to walk out onto the water. '_Why was nee-chan out over here when those pillars shot out? She couldn't be a demon, could she?_' Shaking his head to dispel the image of Hinata with a tail Inari continued_ 'if anyone is a demon it would be Sakura. Get over it Inari, you are just jumpy after the story grandpa told you.'_

"Coming Inari" Naruto asked when he was a few feet away from the shore. He was acting like he didn't hear Inari's question about Hinata's location and the pillars. Looking down at the water he noticed it kept getting darker making it harder to find her staff.

"I don't know how to walk on water nii-san." Inari answered looking down as the water brushed his toes with gentle waves.

"Just focus chakra to your feet like the tree climbing exercise. The only really big difference is it constantly changes the amount. Try it, but just stay by the shore incase something happens." Naruto watched as Inari followed his instructions. He watched a little as Inari got the hang of it but then would over shoot his chakra and fall down only to get up to try again. Looking down again Naruto squatted down, cupping his eyes to look for a glint in the dark water.

An hour later Inari was laying on the ground exhausted. He had just managed to stay on the water for ten minutes before his chakra gave out. Considering he didn't have any formal training before that was impressive. Naruto by then had given up on finding the staff.

Walking back to the shore he lifted Inari up and placed him on his back carrying him into the house. Along the journey Inari had fallen asleep while Naruto looked at the suns placement. 'Looks like I have about an hour left of light. I should have enough to find some of the herbs for Hinata. Don't want to fail her on both errands, especially since she doesn't ask anyone to run some for her. Gently handing Inari over to Tazuna Naruto asked "So did she have the baby yet?"

"She had a little girl, and is already home and in bed. Hinata will be home later, apparently she has to clean up at the hospital and help a few more patients before she heads home." Kakashi answered for Tazuna who also looked emotionally worn out. "She will more than likely be home late, so I'm giving her the day off tomorrow."

"That's good she has to be worn out. Let me grab a basket and pick those herbs for her, that way she doesn't have to worry about it tomorrow." Naruto mentioned while grabbing a basket out of the kitchen. "I will be back later, but since I'm not sure what time I will be sure to be quite. I don't want to wake up a newborn."

"Don't forget bridge duty tomorrow" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. _'Who is he kidding, just friends indeed. You jump at the chance to help her.'_

"I will be there" Naruto said as he walked out the door basket in tow. While Hinata was busy taking care of people the least he could do was help her out and do as she asked. It wasn't as if she asked often so when she does it made it more important.

Heading out to the woods Naruto began to look around for the needed herbs. After living with Hinata for a few years both Naruto and Sasuke knew which herbs to pick and how to identify them. Grabbing many specimens Naruto found himself going further and further into the woods picking the herbs as he went until he came to a clearing. Right there in the middle of the clearing was a woman with long dark brown hair wearing a pale pink kimono picking herbs.

"Hey do you have any milk thistle over there that I can pick?" Naruto asked walking into the clearing by the girl. The girl jumped up startled as she noticed Naruto in the clearing, her brown eyes quickly hiding the fear that had shown up. Just as quick as it appeared it disappeared into a normal warm look.

'_I didn't even feel him, his chakra is cloaked that good I had better be on my toes. Good thing Zabuza is going to finish the mission tomorrow.' _The girl though before answering "There is some right here, why do you need milk thistle though." She asked before continuing "I am sorry that's rude of me my name is Haku"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile on his face and his hand behind his head. "I have a friend who needs some and they asked me to pick it."

"Oh alright, are they a precious person, this person who needs the milk thistle?" Haku asked with a serene smile on her face. If a guy was picking herbs for someone they surely must be special. Most guys wouldn't be caught picking it for fear that they could be mistaken as gay.

"A whatta whooa" Naruto asked confused no sure he heard her correctly.

"A precious person, you know someone who means the world to you." Haku asked again with the same smile. She knew Naruto was an enemy but still she wanted to know, everyone needed a precious person.

"No the person who wants the milk thistle isn't my precious person; she's like a sister to me. I do have a precious person though. She's tall, smart, and gorgeous and has this amazing pink hair." Naruto said with a smile on his face at the thought of Sakura.

"She's someone you would die to protect, that type of precious person?" Haku asked wondering if he meant the same thing she did.

"Oh course, she's my teammate I would die to save her life" Naruto said briefly wondering why instead of Sakura's face he got when he though of a precious person he had seen Hinata's face this morning as she looked about to cry. This morning almost seemed like an eternity away. Shaking his head to try to forget that image he asked "What about you do you have a precious person?" Naruto asked sitting down on the ground by Haku picking the thistle getting a whiff of her scent. _'Holy crap shes'_ Naruto thought as he listened to Haku's answer.

"A couple of them" Haku said with a smile. "My father and uncle who have taken care of me for many years now, and a friend whom I hope to one day repay a debt. She saved my life once, and I never got the chance to thank her." Looking at the sky Haku noticed how late it was getting before standing up brushing the dirt off her kimono. "It's late and I must be returning. I have much to do tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Haku" Naruto said as she started to walk away. "I guess if you're out Zabuza is well enough to fight huh. I look forward to the continuation of our battle."

"How did you?" Haku asked as she turned around rapidly and began to walking backwards. She wasn't prepared for a battle, but that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. She was so sure she didn't give anything away.

Pointing to his nose Naruto said "everyone has a scent and yours is of the Hunter Nin with Zabuza. There is also the slight smell of Zabuza on you also. You know if you weren't an enemy I think we could have been friends." Naruto said. "I really look forward to our battle, when ever it may be." Naruto said with a wave as he grabbed his basket and walked away into the woods leaving Haku panting for air.

'**Was that really necessary to leave her alive?' **Kyuubi asked from his cage having watched the scene in interest. **"You could have just killed her and not have to worry about it later.'**

"She wasn't harming me and I wasn't harming her, and you know I don't believe in unnecessary deaths. I know the battle is coming and could be as soon as tomorrow. Shouldn't we train?" Naruto asked sitting down as he began to meditate until he came face to face with Kyuubi.

'**Yes we shall, although I must thank you'** Kyuubi said with a small nod of his head towards the teen. '**You stood up for my beloved even though you have never met her and that takes a true act of courage. For that I thank you. Now don't think I will go easy on you, training will be hard. Let's begin shall we.'**

Hinata had woken up to the sounds of a baby crying and felt her head pounding. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was ten in the morning and that meant she had over slept. She had never slept past six at the latest, but didn't get to bed until three that morning. Her water challenge had caused more problems than she thought.

Tsunade was the only birth she had to deliver luckily, but she wasn't the only emergency patient she had. On her day off she ended up setting two broken legs and one broken arm from panicking villagers. Thankfully they calmed down, but all seemed jumpy about some strange legend around town. She was prepared to stay the night in the hospital with Tsunami and her new daughter but she insisted on resting at home. With nothing medically wrong with her, there was nothing she could do so when Kakashi came and check up on her he ended up pushing her home in a wheelchair allowing her to rest and carry the new baby.

With everyone finally taken care of and gone, Hinata cleaned up and left only to fall asleep when her head hit the pillow. Wandering down stairs and entering the kitchen Hinata was prepared to make a bottle for the baby when she noticed what the commotion was about. Two bandits were in the dining room leaning over a tied up Inari and Tsunami. Her new baby was in a basket sleeping on the table. Cursing herself for not carrying a weapon on her Hinata grabbed the nearest thing she could find and took it with her into battle not noticing it was a wooden spoon.

"Which one shall we kill first?" The bandit on the left asked the bandit on the right. "We only need one hostage, and if that baby doesn't shut up soon I saw we start with it."

"How about you start with me" Hinata said to the bandits as they turned around to see who challenged them. '_How dare they threaten to kill a helpless newborn baby? That's it neither of them will live through this.'_ Hinata thought with anger flowing through her veins.

"Well what do we have here a little girl acting tough? What are you going to do kill us with that wooden spoon of yours?" The second bandit asked laughing at the sight of a short Hinata only holding a wooden spoon.

"You brought a spoon to a knife fight?" the first bandit laugh. "Little girl I think we will start with you" he said as he lunged at Hinata only to have her turn out of the way towards the right, right in the path of the other bandit. The second bandit thought to catch Hinata off guard at her attempt to miss the attack. Hinata completely prepared for the second attack had feigned an opening wanting the other bandit to charge. When he did though Hinata gripped the spoon near the handle and with the stick end of it stabbed the second bandit into the eye. Adding chakra to the attack it went straight through the eye and into the brain killing him instantly. Pulling the handle out, blood began to squirt and pour out of the open socket as the eye was stuck on the end handle almost touching Hinata's hand.

"You bitch who are you. What you did shouldn't have been possible" the first bandit asked with terror in his voice. He wasn't expecting what looked to be a young girl, possibly a teenager kill his partner instantly.

"Hinata no Sabaku" Hinata answered in a cold voice. "A ninja of Konohagakure also known as the Hidden Village in the Leaves, but you won't be able to remember it."

"Why is that" the man asked still scared. "Maybe we can work something out; please I don't want to die."

"Were you going to spare the lives of the people in this house, I don't think so. You life will not be saved either; you threatened a family unable to protect themselves and wanted to kill a baby for doing what they do. Someone like that shouldn't breathe the same air, as these people. As for remembering my name, you won't be able to remember it because you will be dead." Hinata said with her eyes hidden in her short hair. Looking up the man's eyes widened in fear only to feel blood flowing down his nose and between his eyes. Looking in the mirror next to where he was standing, his eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out on the floor dead. The wooden spoon that was in Hinata's hand was buried deep into his skull stopping at the handle only where the eye ball was located.

Turning around Hinata walked towards Tsunami and Inari and quickly untied them. "Go to your nearest neighbors and stay there. It looks like the big fight is here, and my team could be in trouble. Inari protect your mom and sister, the others and I will take care of the rest." Hinata said going back upstairs to grab her weapons, not caring she had blood all over her clothes. Lacing up her boots Hinata ran to the bridge to help out in the fight. _'They were willing to kill innocent, helpless people and for that they shall pay, Tani didn't endure the Demon Wars to let this village fall to bandits.'_

"Kakashi the Copy Ninja, it looks like I win. Hand over the builder and I will let your students go." Zabuza said as he watched Haku throwing senbon needles at the boys surrounded by a dome made of ice. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai rose in a defensive stance occasionally screaming as Sasuke took another hit. "Looks like you are missing a person, I wonder if they were too scared to show up. It doesn't matter though she wouldn't have made a difference."

"I think differently" Kakashi said feeling spiked chakra coming towards them. "She's on her way and she's pissed. That's never a good thing."

"Then let's take care of this now, and then I can take pleasure in killing your pathetic team." Zabuza said as he stood up and quickly called upon the mist to cover the area.

"You really don't get it do you" Kakashi said with a small smile. "You just helped us out more than you know. My team isn't pathetic I have the most interesting team out there. I have Sakura Hanuro who graduated the top kunoichi of her class. Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha and top of his class. Naruto Uzumaki who you seen have to be the most hyper active surprising ninja there is, and finally Hinata no Sabaku, a normally calm medic that you pissed off somehow. I don't want to be in your shoes, right now." Kakashi said now talking through the mist.

Landing into the middle of the bridge from no where, Hinata moved her hand quickly dispelling the mist jutsu. "Who did it?" Hinata asked with her teeth grounding into each other in anger. Chakra was flowing off of her changing between blue and red causing wind to swirl around her as if dominating each other. "Who sent bandits to kill a newborn baby?"

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Naruto asked from inside of the dome, both him and Sasuke had senbon needles sticking into various parts of their body, none of which were fatal.

"Some bastard sent a couple of bandits to kill Tsunami, Inari and the new baby." Hinata said watching Naruto turn to look at her only to get a needle in the neck. Rolling his eyes up into his head Naruto collapsed on the ground. '_You bastards, first you attack an innocent family and now my love. You all are going to die.' _Hinata thought as she moved her hand with the chakra flowing through her calling on the water in the mirrors. Clenching her fist the water dissipated in the mirrors making Haku fall to the ground shaking her head in confusion.

"But we never attacked any babies, or anything. We have been here the whole time" Haku said looking up into the face of the person who single-handedly destroyed her jutsu. "Hinata, you were the one who destroyed my jutsu."

"Haku" Hinata said walking closer to the girl. "I had hoped we would meet again on better terms. If I knew you would do something like this I would have made sure you died when I had the chance."

"Girly" Zabuza said watching Haku fall to her knees at her idol wishing she was dead. "We may be missing-nin but we don't kill innocent babies or little kids. We do have rules you know."

"Then who would do something like that?" Hinata asked glaring at Zabuza hard enough that he felt his blood run cold.

"That would be us. Demon of the Mist, that's not your title, it should be more like baby of the Mist. You got taken out by a couple kids so I sent people to kill the family as insurance." A man in a white suit said surrounded by mercenaries.

"Gato you would betray us" Zabuza said turning to look at the sadistically evil man. "Kakashi it looks like we no longer have a problem."

"No it would appear that we don't, but with how mad Hinata is you might want to watch out." Kakashi said before appearing next to Naruto and moving him by Tazuna and Sakura for sake keepings.

Watching Kakashi attempt to do a medical jutsu on Naruto Haku spoke up and said "He's not dead, just knocked out for a few hours." Haku said "I couldn't kill him."

"Good to know" Hinata said walking past Haku and Zabuza and went to face Gato and his army. "Sasuke I will need some assistance."

Sasuke at hearing his name appeared next to Hinata noticing she was still pissed but no longer seeing red. "What do you need?"

"I will need lightening over a huge area. I will supply the water, just be prepared to move out of the way." Hinata said pushing chakra to her eyes making her eyes appear like she had activated the Byakugan.

"That's a lot of water but I trust you." Sasuke muttered under his breath so that Hinata heard him. Sasuke watched fascinated as Hinata began speaking in a low voice, words he has never heard before.

Bringing her arms up to her sides Hinata said "Get ready Sasuke" as she raised her hands making water shoot up on both sides of the bridge. Crossing her arms in front of her the water came crashing into the bridge wave after wave washing people over board. "Now Sasuke" Hinata shouted as a circle of water surrounded the enemies in front of them with it filled up making them unable to move.

Quickly moving through some hand signs Sasuke shouted "Lightening Style: Zeus's Rage" as lightening appeared in Sasuke's hands in the shape of bolts that he threw into the water quickly electrocuting those inside. Breathing heavily Sasuke looked to Hinata and noticed that she no longer had chakra circling her. Instead Hinata leaned back about to fall onto the bridge only to be caught by Sasuke as she fell.

Picking her up and carrying her to a resting Naruto Haku stopped him and said "Please I would like to help. She saved my life so please let me be able to repay that."

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you myself" Sasuke said glaring at Haku with his eyes red and his sharingan activated.

Zabuza noticed the blood red eyes of Sasuke and recognized him instantly. "She will not kill him, she has studied hard to one day be able to a great medic like Hinata."

"What the hell is going on" Sakura asked watching the two missing-nin's talk as if they were old friends. "You know Hinata, and what was that power she used? I want answers."

"Not now Sakura" Kakashi said "we need to get these two to the house to rest. This mission is done and the bridge should be completed soon. After that was are going home."

"Hinata is just exhausted; she used a lot of chakra. Naruto should be coming around soon; I made sure to hit a pressure point and nothing else. Even Sasuke is fine; nothing a light healing would take care of." Haku answered walking with the others to the house.

"You always were too soft Haku" Zabuza said with affection in his voice to the girl. "but then to be a healer you will need to be."

"Kakashi walk with me, we need to talk" Zabuza said falling behind the others walking with the Copy-Nin watching the others in front of them. Sasuke had Hinata on his back and Tazuna was carrying Naruto. Together the two of them talked on the way back to Tazuna's house.


	20. Home and Betrayal

'You know Hinata if you wanted to use my chakra you could have asked instead of just draining me

'**You know Hinata if you wanted to use my chakra you could have asked instead of just draining me." ** Tani said as she watched Hinata open her eyes for the first time in a couple of days. Looking around Hinata noticed that she way lying on a daybed, in the same garden that she has trained in many times before. She was in her mindscape, looking over she seen Tani drinking a cup of tea looking rather tired.

"I am sorry Tani I didn't mean to do it. I just had to stop them, they were about to kill an innocent baby." Hinata said looking down at her hands. She began to twiddle her fingers much like she does when she acts all shy.

"**I know you did Hinata"** Tani said putting down her cup and sitting down next to her. **"I am very surprised though at how well you progressed. You managed to save the baby and the villagers. No one died on our side and no major injuries that Haku couldn't heal."**

"That's great" Hinata said with a small smile. "Why do you look so tired though Tani?" It was true; it looked like she was starting to develop dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was slightly messed up almost looking bed head but not quite. Lines of fatigue were shown on her face. It looked like she hadn't had any sleep in a while.

"**Sweetie I may be a demon but to have my chakra forcibly removed from my body hurts like a bitch. One drawback I have always had was that I could heal others injuries no problem but mine are a different matter. It takes longer for me than others to heal and replenish my chakra. That's why your chakra restrictors are on higher than most. It's increasing them so that soon enough you won't ever need mine." ** Tani explained as she was soon on the receiving end of a hug.

"I am so sorry Tani; I really didn't mean to pull it from you." Hinata said into Tani's shoulder. "I never thought of the possible side effects that it could have had on you. In my rage I didn't think of anything at all. I just didn't want any innocent people to die, as long as I could prevent it." Hinata said as tears softly fell from her eyes and onto Tani's kimono. All she was trying to do was save everyone, but instead she hurt someone close to her.

"**It's alright Hinata, you didn't know. Just remember next time you need my chakra please ask. It's a lot less painful for me to grant it that to have it torn from me."** Tani said hugging the girl back. "**It's one of the drawbacks with our seal being messed up. If it was normal than we would have this problem, but instead it is an obstacle we will need to overcome. Now come on" **Tani said pulling out of the hug** "because you took a lot of my chakra you will find you will be experiencing some changes."**

"Like what type of changes?" Hinata asked as she rested on the bed looking at her mentor.

"**For one you are starting to have some physical appearances that prove you are a jinchuurikin. Why they didn't appear when you were younger like everyone else I don't know, but they appeared now so we need to come up with something to explain to others."** Tani said. **"Like Naruto has whisker marks from Kyuubi, Gaara has rings around his eyes from Shukaku; you have red tips on the edge of you hair with the occasional streak. The blue in your eyes are also more pronounced. Any ideas on how to explain this occurrence, in case people ask questions?" ** Moving her hand out from her Tani produced a mirror and shown Hinata the changes in her appearance. It was true several tip at the end of her hair was a blood red color and she had a few streaks that started at the top of her hair instead of being under it. Looking into her eyes the light blue that defined her pupils had gotten a little more pronounced but it still wasn't bad.

"This isn't bad Tani; from what you were talking I thought it would have been a lot worse. Gaara is a red-head so someone in the family is one. It could just be said that the red highlights are showing now. Or I could try to convince them that I've always dyed my hair. It's not that hard to explain" Hinata said with a small smile until she noticed that Tani had shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "What are you not telling me?"

"**When you pulled the chakra out of me you pulled enough to start a conversion of sorts. Most people would be a half-breed by now, but because of my naming you my successor that didn't happen." **Tani said looking down into her fingers like Hinata use to. She really didn't want to have this conversation at the moment but knew that she had to.

"That's a good thing right I mean I'm not a half-breed and have a tail to hide." Hinata said wondering what the big deal was "so what's the draw back?"

"**Instead of becoming a half-breed you will just become a demon over time. You will in every sense of the word become my successor, including the near immorality that will follow. The changes have already begun to take place. At seventeen you will reach your mating season, which is rather early. Normally a demon doesn't reach it until they are at least two hundred years old, which is around twenty in your age."** Tani explained looking into the shocked eyes of Hinata. "**The reason it is earlier for you is because of two reasons. One is the amount of chakra you pulled aged your chakra lines ahead of schedule. Second is because you were a human to begin with. Your hormones are beginning to show signs of maturation." **Tani explained.

"So basically because I am becoming more of a horn-dog of a teenager and the chakra aging my body will act like it's about to go through its mating season. Anything I should know about, or something I should look out for?" Hinata asked wondering what the big deal was about teenage horniness; after all she was a firm believer in masturbation. Her wrist has had quite a workout before. She figured it was better than having sex with someone she cared nothing about and Naruto still didn't see her like that. Besides you can't expect someone else to please you sexually if you can't please yourself. That was the advice she gave people about sex, that and protection first.

"**I will explain the rest when the time comes but for now you might want to wake up. Everyone is waiting for you and someone is in your room. Besides you have two months before we have to worry about this right."** Tani said with a small smile as she pushed Hinata out of her mindscape and into her room allowing Tani to get some much needed sleep. Recovering chakra was best done during sleep.

Opening her eyes Hinata quickly shut them as the light instantly blinded her. She opened her eyes one after another and wanted to smile as her eyes adjusted to the light. Sitting up in bed Hinata stretched and noticed she was stripped down to her tank top and her pajama bottoms. Looking over at her desk she seen Sakura looking at the stacks of report Hinata had left on her desk. "Anything you need help finding Sakura?" Hinata asked wondering what she was doing looking through her stuff. '_I knew I should have sealed those reports up when I had the chance and are those my jars on the table also?'_ Hinata thought as she watched Sakura jump in shock.

"AHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she turned around to see where the voice came from. Hinata cringed back wondering if her ear drums were going to shatter from the noise and looked to see if the window cracked. "Hinata you're awake." Sakura said with her hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat. "I was just looking to see if you had any pads or tampons. We are leaving tomorrow and I am out. Haku doesn't have any and Tsunami needs hers since she just had a baby." Sakura said as she attempted to calm her breathing. Looking at Hinata Sakura noticed that her chest was bigger than hers, not realizing she was still wearing a minimizing top, making the girl feel slightly self conscience.

"And you need to look on my desk for that?" Hinata asked as she slowly stood up as she glared at the pink-haired girl slowly walking closer to her in an attempt to see what exactly Sakura was looking at on her desk. _'There's more stuff on my desk than when I left it.'_ Hinata thought before wistfully hoping '_maybe she didn't see anything then.'_

With each step towards her Sakura took a step back until she felt her body hit the door. Realizing she had no where else to go Sakura began to shake at the glare still in Hinata's eyes. She knew she shouldn't have been snooping in Hinata's room but she had questions, many questions. She had gone into her room a couple of days ago when she had started her period because she ran out of supplies. That's when she first seen the stacked reports on Hinata's desk and her curiosity got the better of her. Then she seen Hinata fight at the bridge and knew something was different about Hinata. That's why she thought it would be safe to investigate while Hinata was asleep.

"STAY AWAY YOU DEMON" Sakura yelled as she seen Hinata's eyes widen either in confusion or shock Sakura knew not. At the key word demon Sakura's suppressed memories came flooding back. Memories of Hinata healing Naruto and Sasuke, and Hinata fighting the Demon Brothers, nothing else she could remember just that Hinata was 'different.' She displayed the signs that she was always told to watch out for in Naruto. Eyes widening at the stuff she had seen Hinata do, Sakura's eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted into unconsciousness.

'You're right I am a demon' Hinata muttered under her breathe. 'But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. Luckily for you I don't feel like showing you what this demon can do.' Hinata made her way over to her desk and began to rapidly seal the information into the scrolls all to be sorted out later. _'Great I am missing a jar of my wound healing ointment. Thank Kami it was just about empty. Maybe Naruto used it; it wouldn't be the first time.'_ Hinata thought as she began to seal in her ointment jars also.

"What's going on up there" a feminine voice called up the stairs "Why is there yelling. We have people who are healing Sakura and need to sleep. So shut the hell up."

"She's passed out on the floor, and I would appreciate it if someone moved her. I would do it but I just might throw her down the stairs." Hinata yelled down the stairs as a reply. Stuffing the scrolls into her bags Hinata smiled at getting her mission accomplished. '_Great now how am I going to find out what Sakura seen. I am going to have to be extra careful around her for a while.'_ Hinata thought as she went to look for the top to her pajama bottoms but was unable to find it in time.

"HINATA'S AWAKE" was shouted down stairs as it was repeated through the house as what sounded like a heard of elephants trampling up the stairs. "HEY MOVE IT. AHH HAKU WHY DID YOU STICK THAT NEEDLE THERE? NOW MY LEG WON'T MOVE."

"THEN MOVE IT, I HAVE A PATIENT TO CHECK UP ON." Haku yelled back as she ran into to the room first and proceeded to hug Hinata, lifting the smaller girl up in her happiness. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?" Looking over at Sakura on the floor Haku asked "so what's up with the Bubblegum Princess."

"MOVE IT NII-SAN, NEE-CHAN IS UP" Inari said before he ran into the room also and jumped to give Hinata a hug after Haku finally let go of her. "Good to see your awake nee-chan. Mom's going to be so happy when she gets back home again from the store." Inari said with a big smile on his face. "Grandpa finished the bridge also." Looking at Sakura crumpled on the floor Inari said "so What'cha do to the Pepto-queen."

"That's great Inari" Hinata said with a smile on her face, as she was almost looking face to face with the boy. "And I didn't do anything I just caught her snooping in my room. Apparently getting caught scared the snot out of her and she fainted."

"No one is allowed to come in this room except mom and Haku-nee-chan here. Everyone else was told to stay out to allow you to heal and to respect your privacy. Brooding nii-san told everyone how you loved your privacy, so we stayed away. We had lots of work to do anyways." Inari replied his eye brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Where is Sasuke anyways?" Haku asked looking at Inari in question. "I thought he would want to know that Hinata was awake."

"Last I knew he was katana training with Patches and Zabuza on the bridge. They decided to practice there as grandpa wanted to do some finishing touches on the bridge. They should be back soon." Inari said with his arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"FINALLY" Naruto said dragging his left leg behind him as it was completely limp. "Hinata your awake" Naruto said with a big smile and an attempt to run only to begin to fall forward. Watching him fall Hinata darted forward out of reflexes and caught Naruto before he fell not realizing his head landed right above her chest giving him a peek down her shirt. '_Wow when did Hinata get those? I don't remember ever seeing those before._' Naruto thought as he was beginning to see how developed she was.

'**Actually they are a whole lot bigger than they look.' **Kyuubi said with a smirk enjoying the view like his vessel. '**She's wearing a chakra enhanced tank top that minimizes her as much as possible without being uncomfortable. Shinobi have been using them for years, along with well endowed Demons.'**

'You mean that' Naruto started to reply to the fur ball and he realized the significance of the shirt.

"**Yup she's got more than a generous handful there, and I don't think she's done growing."** Kyuubi answered. **"Now in the book of impressive chests I would give her a nine, but eventually I wouldn't doubt it if she ranked up there with my beloved."** Naruto's eyes widened only to fall into oblivion with blood hanging from his nose.

"**Ahh, they grow up so fast'** Kyuubi though with a smile acting like he was whipping a tear from his eye. '**Now Tani, she had a chest on her.'** Kyuubi thought as blood dripped down his nose as he thought of his beloved's ample bosom.

"Alright what was that about?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto fall backwards with blood dripping down his nose. With the help of Haku they gently set him down on the bed.

"Just a question Hinata, you are usually covered up a lot more than that aren't you. I would hazard a guess that even at home you are covered up really well and don't show your figure. So when Naruto had his head there he more than likely got a big eyeful that he normally doesn't get." Haku said "although it could just be a guess."

"Wow nii-san is a pervert" Inari said as Hinata looked down and sure enough her chest was in plain view. Quickly walking to her dresser Hinata grabbed a shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Hinata I have an idea, lets go to the bath house. That way you can take a bath and feel all comfortable and wash that hair out." Haku said as Hinata grabbed her bath supplies and a quick change of clothes being careful to hide her undergarments incase someone should see. Quickly she grabbed a jacket and buttoned it up, grabbing her hitae-ate and communicator she quickly put them on.

"Haku, I think that's the nicest way someone has ever said I stink before." Hinata said as they went out of the room. "Besides we have to talk about your training and catch up with what's happened since I last seen you."

"Sasuke, you there" Hinata asked putting her hand to her communicator as they walked on. Many of the villagers waved as they passed.

"Hinata, you're awake?" Sasuke voice came through the receiver. "What's going on?"

"I'm just letting you know that I am awake. Sakura fainted in my room after I caught her looking through my stuff. Naruto is passed out from a nosebleed. Haku and I are headed to the bath house, and we will catch up with you later."

"You put them both on the bed together?" Sasuke practically shouted into the ear piece making Hinata's head ache. They all knew Naruto's infatuation with Sakura, putting them on the same bed wouldn't be good.

"Hell no, Sakura is still on the floor where she fainted. Naruto is on the bed asleep. Just though I would let you know so when you came home you know what happened."

"Do you have any idea what Sakura was looking for?"

"No idea, but she was looking on my desk. When I caught her she mentioned looking for feminine products, but she was looking on my desk and not in my bag or anything like that. I am not sure if she read anything or not. She then called me a demon and then passed out."

"She is up to something."

"I agree but I don't want Naruto to know. You know how he feels about her and he already thinks I am to mean to her to begin with. I really don't want to cause this kind of issues with him."

"Fine, I will agree for now but eventually he will see what we've been saying all along. On a side note Itachi came back last night. He ran paperwork to Sarutobi and just returned it last night. Haku and Zabuza will officially be ninja's of Konoha. They will be heading back to Konoha with us in the morning. Take care Hinata."

"Will do, later Sasuke" Hinata said as Haku and her entered the bath house.

"So do you guys have everything?" Tsunami said holding her daughter in her arms trying not to cry.

"Yes we do, thanks for putting up with us" Kakashi said "I know it couldn't have been easy. Tazuna you are now able to drink again after we leave, as we are no longer protecting you." 

"You know I think I have given up the stuff. It's been so long that I've been without one that I don't have the urge anymore. Besides with everything going on here and all the job offers coming in I don't have time to drink." Tazuna said looking at the kids in front of him.

"Come and visit us anything." Tsunami shifting the baby in her arms as she attempted not to cry. The kids had grown on her, and she still wanted to adopt them all.

"Hey Naruto-nii" Inari said with a smile walking to the blonde. "I've decided I want to be a ninja when I grow up. So I can protect people like you guys do."

"That's great Inari. If you guys ever decide to come to Konoha, look us up. We would love the company and I can show you the best place to get ramen at." Naruto said with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

"Come on guys we have to go" Kakashi said. "We want to be there in a few hours so we can get checked in and give our reports to the Hokage."

With the last of the goodbyes said Team Seven with Haku and Zabuza walked out of sight and headed home.

"Hey grandpa" Inari said as he watched them disappear. "What are you going to name the bridge?"

"I was thinking about the Awesome Bridge that Tazuna Built." Tazuna said with his voice full of laughter. When he was drunk he might have wanted it that way, but now he had a lot more to offer to life. "Why Inari what were you thinking."

"Well I was thinking of the legend of Tani from many years ago and I think that Hinata-nee could be an incarnation of her. We all know Naruto-nii has the Kyuubi sealed in him. Sasuke-nii and nii-san and nee-chan fight like demons, while Sakura acts like one so why not name it 'Demon's Bridge.' This is where they fought Haku-nee-chan and Zabuza who was the Demon of the Mist. In the middle we can put up a statue in honor of them for liberating our village."

"That's a great idea Inari" Tazuna said "you've really given a lot of though to this didn't you?"

"I thought about it last night. Everyone should know the story and not just us. This time when it becomes a legend, many years down the road we will always have the statue in memory of them. So mom what are you naming my little sister?" Inari asked as they began walking back towards home.

"I was going to name her after Hinata, but the possibility of Hinata being the reincarnation of Tani makes me wonder. I do believe that I will name her Tania. . You hear that Tania" Tsunami said holding up her daughter to here her laugh. "You have a lot to live up to, but I am sure that you can be the best that you can be."

"Let's go home. All this talk is getting emotional." Tazuna said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter and the other around Inari. Together they walked home, thankful to the group that left them behind.

Sakura was very unsure of what to do, or if anything she should do anything at all. For the fifth time in the past hour, Sakura wished she never left Kakashi and Sasuke on the bridge. If she had her choice she wouldn't have left guar duty at all. '_Damn my period'_ Sakura cursed to herself. '_If it wasn't for you I never would have gone in there. Now I may have bitten off more than I can chew.'_ That fateful day Sakura had left Kakashi and Sasuke using the one excuse all women are able to use: her period had started leaving her unprepared.

She had hoped that the mission would have been over before she had ran out of supplies and she wasn't about to use rags. Sakura had knew that her best friend/rival Ino had used her menstrual as an excuse to not be able to do anything. Her own mother had used the excuse when she was on a Genin team before an accident occurred rendering her unable to continue her ninja career. But Hinata never did, in fact Sakura never knew when Hinata was on the rag. For that she never wanted to use 'being on the rag' an excuse. Sure it may work for others, but the others never had Hinata on their team.

Sakura's mother had come from a prominent merchant family and as an act of rebellion joined the academy. When she came back injured she was then entered into an arranged marriage. Sakura knew that unless she got a good marriage match in a few years, she was going to be entered into an arranged marriage also. Even though she would be over eighteen, since she still relied on her family to take care of her she would comply by the rules also she had entered into a contract with her mom.

Her father had died in the Kyuubi's attack when she was an infant, leaving her mother to raise Sakura by herself. She had taken the business her husband had left and raised it to the empire it was with the help of her uncle. Her father was the only child of her grandparents who had died early on in her parent's marriage. She had inherited her pink hair from her mother and her green eyes from her father.

When Sakura had expressed an interest in becoming a ninja, Sakura's mother went on a rampage. She had several potential rich husbands picked out for her daughter, and many plans for her. Being a ninja wasn't one of them. Sakura was almost entered into a engagement right there until her uncle came to her rescue. When he convinced her mom that a marriage into a prominent ninja family Sakura's family business would flourish, and that brought about the contract. Sakura had until her twenty-first birthday to arrange a marriage with someone from a prominent ninja family, or marry someone of her mothers choosing.

Agreeing instantly with the demands Sakura instantly began to look at the prominent ninja families to look for someone her mother would agree with. That was where she had first caught sight of Sasuke Uchiha. He was tall, smart, gifted and always appeared to be brooding. With his dark hair and mysterious eyes he just screamed 'troubling but hot, please teach me to love.' At least that was how it appeared to Sakura and the rest of the population. The fact that he was from a prominent family made the catch that much better. When she told her mother and uncle about her interest in Sasuke they were over the moon.

Sakura had self-esteem issues despite being from a prominent family. Thankfully when she was younger she met another girl at the private school she attended named Ino Yamanaka. Like Sakura she was from a semi-prominent family also. Ino's mom was from a long-line of flower merchants. Despite her parent's wished Ino's mother married a ninja-Inoichi, and opened Yamanaka's flower shop. By marrying Inoichi she obtained the source of patronage from, the ninjas. When her parents, in an act of remorse, decided to pay for Ino's schooling they sent her to the private academy where she met Sakura. Ino had confidence to share, and slowly she opened up Sakura's self confidence. For every bad thing Sakura wanted to say about her self Ino turned it around to something positive. For helping her Ino became Sakura's best friend for life, even when feuding over the same guy.

'_What would Ino do in this situation'_ Sakura thought as they walked along only a few miles away from Konoha now. When Sakura entered Hinata's room to look for pads that first day she had seen all kinds of paperwork on the girls desk. Taking a quick peek at what it was Sakura noticed that they were medical reports about a strange experiment. When Sakura read on she noticed it was done on a human. Quickly in her shock Sakura put it down and left Hinata's room for her own to think.

Hours she had sat there trying to figure out what the reports were but couldn't get a definite answer driving the pink-haired girl mad. From then on she knew something was off about Hinata, and it wasn't like her normal rivalry over Sasuke. She was interested in Naruto for Pete's Sake that made her weird in Sakura's book. She watched Hinata a couple of times, and noticed when she wasn't around people she was a lot more confident. The day on the bridge cemented it for Sakura. Hinata had two different types of colored chakra, the blue they normally seen and a mysterious purple which Sakura had never seen the like of before.

When Hinata had passed out on the bridge and was taken home, Sakura wanted to investigate further but couldn't. Sasuke had mentioned how much Hinata loved her privacy and allowed only Tsunami and Haku in there. That annoyed Sakura to no end. Haku, Sakura was sure, they had just met during battle and here everyone trusted her and that strange gray colored man with them. So finally when she had a chance Sakura snuck into Hinata's room and grabbed an ointment, concealing it for further research. Briefly she began to look through the papers again when Sakura realized they were all about human experimentation. At that point Hinata had woken up and scared the crap out of her. Sakura remembered calling her a demon before passing out allowing her memories to come back.

The answers they had said about Hinata's new red 'highlights' were claimed as genetics. They tried to make everyone believe that Hinata has a brother with red-hair which Sakura didn't believe at all. After all if Hinata had a brother then where was he. Instead of asking though and hoping someone else would Sakura was only met with silence as everyone just seemed to agree with the answer. Sasuke even vouched for Hinata's brother being a redhead which just ticked Sakura more. No matter what it seemed that Hinata was taking Sasuke away from her, and Sakura didn't think it was by normal means. After all if the girl handled with human experimentation who knows what else she was up to. Nothing good was all that Sakura could surmise.

Looking ahead Sakura noticed that Haku and Hinata were taking like old friends, and that made Sakura question her even more. Instead of talking like they just met they acted like they had been best friends forever. Occasionally Hinata would stutter, but Sakura distinctly remember when she didn't. Walking on she noticed Sasuke and Naruto slightly having a conversation, basically Naruto was talking and Sasuke would occasionally nod.

No questions were asked when they arrived to Konoha; instead they went straight to the Hokage's office. The Hokage didn't even bat an eye at the two new members of the team and instead welcomed them right away. Not only was that odd but Sakura didn't want to bring any attention that she thought this was really weird. What was even stranger was that she was the only one who thought it was so.

When they were dismissed Sakura headed home and with a quick wave to her mom about expecting there uncle for dinner Sakura headed to the bathroom for a much needed bath. Sitting in the tub Sakura looked down and noticed her chest was smaller than Hinata's. '_How does she hide a chest like that? I wonder if that is what Sasuke is interested in her for. Did I improve at all to make him notice me? What am I doing wrong?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she slowly washed her hair and rinsed off dressing in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. '_What are all of those jars she had anyways? I should get uncle to figure out what's in it. Still why did she have information on some human experimentations, that's not normal. I should ask uncle at dinner.'_

With that Sakura left the bathroom and made her way to the table and seen her mother and uncle waiting for you. "How was your mission Sakura learning anything interesting?" Her uncle asked with his white hair flowing. "I heard it was a success, which is great for your first big mission. Did anything happen with the Uzumaki kid that I asked you to look out for, anything weird at all?"

"There was some weird stuff, but none of it was about Naruto though" Sakura said taking a drink of her water. "But another of my teammates was really weird. Naruto was the normal idiot he is, and Sasuke was awesome as usual. But Hinata just brings me to many questions and none of them can be answered."

"Oh really, come on now Sakura. Why don't you tell your Uncle Danzo all about it. I'm sure we can figure out what is going on together." With that being said, Sakura told her uncle everything she had noticed about Hinata, even handing over one of Hinata's jars as evidence and telling him about the human experimentation reports. "I shall look into this Sakura' Danzo said with a smile his one eye looking intently at his niece. "You've done the right thing by telling me. Now go to bed and I will take care of everything."


	21. Danzo

Danzo walked down the deserted hallway far underneath the Hokage Monument. Not many people knew about the passages under the monument, at least not many people knew about them that were still alive. The air instead of smelling musty as normal abandoned hallways did, this one did not, and instead it smelt more like sweat. This forgotten knowledge about the passage way was why this was the secret location of Root. Nodding to the two agents guarding the door both in ANBU ROOT masks Danzo walked into the room beyond. Inside was another hallway that branched off in three directions.

To the left was the barracks where everyone was housed everyone from toddlers to trainers even Danzo himself had a room in the barracks. Housing everyone was cheap since Root consisted of orphans and not families although a couple people came from clan houses that were kicked out for various things. Single people were a lot easier to house than married and they didn't have the necessary emotions to deal with that were associated with people. His agents were emotionless in every sense of the word, something Danzo took great pride in. His people were minimalists in every sense of the word.

To the right the training grounds, gym, academy and cafeteria were located. The training grounds weren't like the traditional training grounds, as they were still inside the building although while this was sometimes a hindrance it made the agents learns how to fight in close corners making them excellent assassins. When the agents were too old to work in the field they worked either in the academy, or the cafeteria. Once in Root, forever in Root and that was the way Danzo liked it.

It was straight though that Danzo headed into the hospital area along with the research facility. The hospital was a requirement, as many of Root's missions were not Hokage approved and ninja injuries, along with violent injuries were always reported to the Hokage. That was when it became mandatory that they had their own hospital especially since Root had been disbanded for twenty years. The research facility was relatively new, as they began to find new ways to help the agents.

Danzo walked with a purpose into the room, and immediately began looking for the manager of Testing and Development. The research section was broken into three categories: Testing and Development, Bloodline Duplication, and finally Weaponry and Design. Each section had a manager that answered to Danzo himself and when results weren't achieved heads rolled. They had been through four managers in the last two months in Testing and Development alone. The other two sections were progressing better than expected, although Bloodline Duplication, Danzo had secretly hoped for better more long term results instead of the short term results they had.

Walking swiftly Danzo caught sight of the brown haired man from behind, looking at a folder with his white jacket facing Danzo. He appeared to not have noticed Danzo yet, or even be alerted to his presence yet the people working there moved out of the way and rushed to find some work to do. When Danzo was standing behind him he used his 'authority's voice' and demanded "You better have results for me, Chikara." Danzo got the perverse satisfaction of watching the man jump in fright at the sound of his voice.

"Danzo-sama, you frightened me" Chikara said trying to calm his breathing. Taking the moment to slow his heart beat and push up his glasses back onto his nose Chikara began "I have the results right here from the ointment that you had me analyze." Handing over the folder with the latest results Chikara watched as Danzo read the numbers and components that made up the ointment. "The cream part of the ointment is a basic, plain lotion with no extra ingredients. It is lotion in its purest form, very easy to make. The other ingredients are milk thistle, rosemary, mercurochrome and a hint of lavender to give it a scent. The last ingredient is something that doesn't pick up on any of the machines that we tested it on. When we duplicated the ointment using what ingredients we knew, they worked well and helped heal two times faster. Instead of healing in three weeks it only took one and a half with no infections from a single application. The last ingredient whatever it may be is what allows you to heal in hours or even minutes as oppose to the week in a half. Already we are experimenting to find out the missing ingredient, but so far without any clues to what it is there is nothing we can do. Who ever made this though obviously knew what they were doing."

"Very well Chikara, you have done well" Danzo said actually pleased with the results of the ointment. His choice was right in making Chikara the manager of Testing and Development. The brown haired man was highly intelligent and completely held an outside source of knowledge. Danzo had the extreme pleasure of having an employee with an outstanding education. He had knowledge far more advanced for someone who resided in the elemental nations, and it was only a fluke that Danzo got him working for him. Chikara was a prodigy when it came to development and testing, and his ability was second to none. For this Danzo thanked his lucky stars when he found Chikara's file in his office and decided to use him for his manager. "Looks like we will have to get the creator in here to find out just what the mysterious ingredient is then won't we."

Walking out of the room Danzo called out "Haruka, I have a mission for you." Out of thin air a man with dark brown hair, in an ANBU's uniform bowed low with his knees on the ground in front of Danzo. Haruka's eyes were facing the ground, in respect as he awaited his orders. "What do you know about a Hinata no Sabaku?"

"She was in the Hyuuga clan until the age of twelve. She has no knowledge of how to activate or use the Curse Seal even though for the beginning of her life she was raised as the heiress. After an incident of almost killing Lady Hanabi she was revealed to not be of pure Hyuuga blood and not even Lord Hiashi's daughter. Since she was only able to activate the Byukugan once and that was inaccurate to how it should work. For that they did not brand her the Curse Seal, instead they kicked her out and disowned her. She took the no Sabaku last name from Gaara no Sabaku, who was a former guest at the Hyuuga Manor and son of the Kazekage. No relation between the two has ever been proven." Haruka answered hoping his knowledge was enough to help his master. Anything new about the girl he wasn't sure of just the older knowledge was he familiar with.

"You have done well Haruka. Rise and receive your mission." Danzo said with the raising of his hand. Haruka stood and faced his master, his white eyes shining at the acceptance of his master. "I want you to bring Hinata no Sabaku here, she has information that she shouldn't know. She is potentially a traitor, and for that must be brought her for questioning. Bring her here at once." With that Haruka Hyuuga disappeared out of sight and into the village to find Hinata.

**-0o0o0o0o-**

Haku was excited in a way that she could not easily disguise. Her normally impassive face had the hugest smile showing her dimples her eyes lighted with excitement. Her long hair was in a simple braid down her back resting on top of her tan sleeveless turtleneck top. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts that covered her butt and continued to go down only two inches further down her thighs. She was barefoot in the warm kitchen cooking breakfast allowing Hinata and the boys to sleep in a bit after getting home last night from their last mission. Looking outside though at the snow on the ground Haku was also thrilled because this was the first time she had ever seen snow before since her departure from her hometown. That wasn't why she was excited, although her friends' coming home safe and sound and seeing snow for the first time in a long time was always a good reason to be happy. No today was the day that her probation was over so she could join a Genin Team.

Her adopted father Zabuza was offered a job in ANBU, allowing his to hide his identity from the general population. Haku though since she was eighteen already could take the Chounin Exams; she needed a team of three. Since last year was the first year that there were two teams of four, they were pulling two people to make a new squad. This year's graduates fit into the teams of three so they were forced to pull from already established teams. Haku knew that Sakura would be on her team, even though no one had said anything. Hinata and the boys worked too well together to split them up and while Sakura was getting better, she was still in a different league from the others.

Every day Haku trained with Team Seven when they weren't on missions. Haku had the previous met Itachi when she first met Hinata so after much discussion she was allowed to train with the trio in the mornings. Moving around in the cold weather wasn't something Haku was used to but after getting a pair of boots like Hinata's her feet stayed nice and warm. Unfortunately for the trio they had to give up the spare jobs that they had because of the missions coming in and the short notices they were forced to give. Technically Naruto can still work at Ichiraku's but when he's not at missions or training he really doesn't have time. It was a good thing though that the missions paid better than everything else, although they weren't a reliable weekly thing.

Housing wasn't an issue either for Haku and her father. Zabuza was staying at the ANBU barracks where he had a room to himself. Haku herself shared a room with Hinata and lived with the boys. The only reason that Haku wasn't living with Zabuza was because everyone would know then that she was his daughter instead of some select people thinking it. The only people who knew Zabuza's real identity were few. Team Seven, the Hokage and his Squad Leader were the only ones who knew he was in Konoha. By allowing Haku to stay with her friends he brought about coincidence instead of suspicion. If people read about Zabuza in the Bingo Books, then they just might think the last name as a coincidence and not look any further into it.

Feeling the presence of another about to enter the kitchen Haku smiled even bigger when she noticed who it was. "Good morning Naruto sleep well? Breakfast will be ready in a minute." With that being said Haku flipped over the pancakes so that the other side reached a golden brown color also. She had made twelve of them so that everyone was allowed to have three, but she knew that Naruto would eat the majority of them. No matter how tired or how hard he trained he could put away the food without getting fat or even sick.

"Haku sometimes you're too damn cheerful in the mornings" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen with his sleeping cap on his head matching his monkey pajamas. Where he got them Haku didn't want to know, but she was surprised that they came in his size after all they looked like they could have belonged to Inari at one point or another. "Breakfast will be good" Naruto said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and getting the milk out of the fridge. Setting both the glass and jug on the table Naruto grabbed some plates and begun to set the table. "The others should be out soon. Why are you so cheerful anyways?"

"Today is the day that my probation is over and I can finally become an official ninja of Konoha. Either today or tomorrow I will meet my Team and get to go on missions and everything." Haku said while piling the pancakes on a plate and bringing it to the table, her smile bigger than Naruto has ever seen it.

"That may be true Haku, but just think who ever else is on your team you guys have Sakura. I give you my condolences. By the way Haku what is with those shorts? I thought you didn't like short clothing and incase you haven't noticed it's cold outside" Sasuke asked as he went and sat at the table in a dark blue shirt and matching plaid pajama bottoms.

"Teme be nice to Sakura-chan, she's just not up to our level yet. That's why you don't like her isn't it, because she's weaker than what you are used to. Remember not every girl is like Hinata even though Haku does come close. Sakura is just more in touch with her feminine side then most." Naruto explained taking a big bite of pancake.

"Is Naruto saying how I am not a female again?" Hinata asked sitting at the table grabbing a glass of juice. Hinata's clothes were baggy without a hint at her figure with multiple layers allowing her to stay warm when she goes outside. Tucking a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear allowing her to drink her juice in peace Hinata asked "just for curiosity's sake what makes Sakura so much different and _'girly'_ compared to Haku and I?"

"Yes and this time he included me into it." Haku said "Sasuke have you ever worn a hakama before? Granted they are shorter than most set out there but still they are a hakama. They have these big open sides that your kimono shows through. Since I don't tuck in my short kimono and instead wear it over the top I wear these shorts underneath so that if anything happens the world doesn't get a view of my ass." Haku answered as she sat down and grabbed a pancake off the stack before Naruto could eat them all.

"That's a good answer." Sasuke replied to Haku's reasoning. "I guess when I have to wear a hakama I know just the person to get help from then don't I." Sasuke didn't know what it was about Haku that kept drawing him back. Sure she was a friend of Hinata's and a good fighter but he almost wondered if it was because she wasn't in love or lust with him like every other girl was in Konoha. With Haku he could have an actual conversation and not worry about her twisting it around and taking everything he said as '_I love you and I want you to bear my children.'_

"There's nothing wrong with you and Haku, Hinata" Naruto said taking the last bite of his pancake before eyeballing the last one on the plate. "It's just that Sakura always worries about how she looks and hates to look like a slob. Everything about her matches and just something about her screams femininity and makes you want to protect her."

Hearing what make Sakura so much better than her didn't set well with Hinata. She was like every other woman they don't like being compared to someone else, especially their rival for the blonde's heart. "I'm leaving" Hinata said pushing away from the table and putting her glass in the sink. "I will be back in a couple of hours. I want to get some training done" Grabbing her boots and winter jacket Hinata quickly put them on. Placing her hat and gloves on Hinata disappeared in a wave of mist not wanting to hear more about how Sakura was better.

"Wow" Haku said in amazement "you really are an idiot aren't you. I always thought it was an act but that just proved me wrong. I better go also. I have to meet with the Hokage in an hour to find out about my team and I have to finish getting dressed" Haku said grabbing her plate and putting it into the sink before heading towards the room she shared with Hinata.

"Dobe you really put your foot in it this time" Sasuke said standing up and putting his stuff into the sink also. "I want to get some stuff done at the complex so I will see you guys later. I need to make sure the furnace is working and the pipes don't freeze, plus I need to cover the windows. That's where I will be if you guys need me."

"What…what did I say?" Naruto asked aloud only to realize he was all alone.

'**Dumb ass'** Kyuubi answered from within. '**Get ready I am going to put you through some intense training and here's a piece of advice: ALL women hate to be compared to another one. Now get ready we have training to do. You have some wind drills we need to work on. Besides I wouldn't want to protect the Banshee but apparently you have no taste.' **

'_Alright let me start the dishwasher' _Naruto replied to his sensei for the day. Gathering the rest of the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher Naruto quickly turned the dials allowing the dishes to be washed. Making a clone the clone quickly put on the orange jumpsuit and jumped out the window with a plan intact. The real Naruto quickly dressed in dark clothes and covered his blonde hair. Quickly covering his whisker marks Naruto strapped his katana to his back and exited the house for more training. Naruto knew that if he was found practicing he would have to explain why he looked so different. Finding a clear training ground away from eyes Naruto began to work on his kata's going through the motions preparing him self for the rigorous training ahead.

**-o0o0o0o0o-**

Hinata materialized at the waterfall and watched as the water cascaded to the semi frozen pond below. '_Why doesn't Naruto realize that I am a woman? Fine so there's something about Sakura that he just wants to defend and not me. He shouldn't have to protect her she should be able to do it herself. That's a part of being a ninja. I know that Haku and I rarely need protecting but why can't he want to do it instead of feeling like he has to do it. What is wrong with him, or maybe it's something wrong with me.' _Hinata thought as she threw a nearby stone towards the pond in front of her watching the stone slide across the surface instead of bouncing.

'**It's nothing you've done Hinata. You are very womanly you know. I am sure that there are many men out there who would love your qualities, and someday Naruto will realize what he has." **Tani replied not liking that Hinata was down again. Naruto was the one person who could ever make her want to break down and cry, just like Kyuubi was with her. '**Let me out of here. We have a deal don't forget.'**

'Yeah yeah' Hinata said as she created a clone before summoning Tani into its body. Within moments her clone stood up and quickly the cone began to change. Seconds later Hinata was looking into an accurate version of Tani. Her red and blonde hair was cascading in gentle waves down her back. Hinata's normal clothes were changed into a silk kimono in a pale blue color that matched her eyes. A dark blue obi with thin silver stripes was wrapped around her waist clenched tightly showing her figure.

'**It feels great to be able to get out once in a while. Alright I am headed to Demon Realm to get the official paperwork started on you being my successor. Don't worry I can't actually escape you, not without you tearing off the seal. I will be back in twenty-four hours or until you release this body. At that point I will just reappear inside of you. Are you going to be alright while I am gone? You do know what will happen with me gone right." **Tani asked thankful for getting a chance to go back to the Demon Realm yet not liking it that she had to leave Hinata behind.

"I will be fine Tani**" **Hinata replied giving Tani a hug bye. "I will take it easy, just make sure you will be back in time for training in the morning and let me know if you have any updates on my brother. It's not like him to not let me know what's going on. He didn't even reply that he got the cookies I sent him. I already know that I will not be able to call on your chakra. I will be doing this all on my own and still won't have your heightened senses."

Returning the hug to Hinata Tani pulled away and gave a sad smile "**don't worry I will find out what I can. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I will return soon, don't worry." **Going through a hundred hand seals Tani raised her hand over the pond as a black vortex opened revealing a door way. With one last look behind her Tani walked through the door reluctantly leaving Hinata behind.

Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs while looking at the frozen water. Closing her eyes and clearing her head Hinata began to reflect on how Sakura was more feminine than her and if there was anything she could do to change it. Tossing around ideas on her head right and left about how to get him to notice her as in _notice her_ as more than just a friend Hinata groaned in frustration. It didn't help that Hinata had to act like she had a crush on him, because in actuality she did. Naruto she knew was just taking the signs as her acting. '_Stupid Naruto, why would I also be acting at home instead of just in public? It could be that Naruto realizes that I have feelings for him and by not responding to them he is letting me know in his own way that he isn't interested. Why does this have to be so complicated, and with my hormones beginning to go out of control I will be hitting mating season soon. Then what, I refuse to just have sex with anybody and Naruto would be the only one I could do it with. I mean yes there is Sasuke and Itachi but' _Hinata does a full body shutter '_that's incest and will so not happen. Maybe I should go on some dates or something I mean I still do have a fan club around town. I could always encourage them and start dating then if Naruto never comes around I won't be alone the rest of my life. Snap out of it Hinata you're not seventeen yet and already you're thinking gloomy thoughts.'_ Watching the snow fall around her Hinata raised the waters temperature in her body allowing her to stay warm with her chakra. It was a training exercise that Hinata was curious about but also didn't want to ask Tani about in case she would blow a gasket.

At least I have Haku that I don't have to act around. Haku had instantly become Hinata's best friend, mostly because of common interests. The fact that Hinata saved her life didn't have a huge bearing on it. She was the only one who looked hard enough and tried to get to know her for her and not what she could do for her. She wasn't using her to get an introduction to Sasuke or Naruto. She wasn't using them for money since she had plenty and refused to stay with them rent free. She fought hard and trained harder while still appearing kind and gentle. The weird thing was the only person who had a problem with her training with them was Sakura and that's only because she thought that Haku was attempting to move in on her 'Sasuke-kun.'

Standing up and shaking the snow off of her Hinata wrapped her arms in front of her and began to walk home her breath showing in the air. She had made a deal with Tani a little while ago that she would let her use a clone body of hers for one day every month on Hinata's day off. This was so that she could go to Demon World and do the proper paperwork asked of her. Before she just had a servant bring the papers to her for her to fill out but lately there has been fighting among the council which meant that someone was trying to sabotage Shukaku's and Tani's standing within the demonic community. Hinata wasn't worried about Tani breaking her promise though, like she said all Hinata had to do was release the clone and Tani would reappear back into the seal. If for some reason she didn't all Hinata had to do was summon her and she was forced to comply.

"Hinata no Sabaku" an ANBU agent said standing to the right of Hinata. "Your presence is requested immediately, please come with me." His mask in the shape of a duck covered his face showing nothing but revealing his dark brown hair flowing behind it. The hair made Hinata instantly think of a woman but his stance and everything else screamed male. Very few men wore their hair long nowadays and no one in ANBU. There was one clan of people that were notorious for it and that was the clan Hinata was kicked out of. His mask if looked carefully could see a picture of a tree's roots on his forehead in the same color as the mask.

Bringing her glove up to move her hair away from her face Hinata activated her communicator, confident that he wouldn't find it. "A-ANBU-san, w-why d-does t-the H-Hokage n-need t-to s-see m-m-me?" Hinata asked softly going instant into the part of the shy girl she was asked to play. Hinata wasn't sure who was wearing their communicators that day but incase something happened they needed to know what was going on. She could flat out fight the guy if he was a foe and Hinata seriously thought he was a foe. Sarutobi had other ways to reach them that didn't include using a Root ANBU agent.

"It is not my business to ask Ms. no Sabaku, but only my job to escort now if you will come with me I will bring you to him." The man in the duck ANBU mask said as he motioned with his hand that he wanted Hinata to follow him. He had just found her a few minutes ago as she began to walk back to the village and after searching all day he was relieved. The stuttering though was annoying him along with her refusal to look him in the eyes.

"T-thank y-you D-duck-san, I s-shall h-hurry I d-don't w-want to d-delay o-our w-walk." Hinata said as she fell in line behind him noticing they weren't going towards the Hokage Tower instead were walking closer towards the mountain. "W-where a-are w-we m-meeting H-Hokage-sama, D-duck-san i-it l-looks l-like w-we a-are g-going t-to the m-mountain instead" Hinata asked letting who ever was listening where she was going. Where ever they were going Hinata knew that it wasn't to see the Hokage, but she didn't want him to know that.

"We have to meet someone first, and you can call me Haruka" Haruka said as he watched the girl walking beside him. '_There's no point she can't know my first name. It isn't that uncommon. I have to get her into my trust and then get the information out of her. So this is what the Hyuuga heiress turned into such a waste. I seriously doubt she knows anything about what Master wants her for. She looks to afraid of her shadow to be a true ninja.' _

"H-Haruka H-Hyuuga? Hinata asked tilting her head to the side as if wondering if he was the one she knew before. "There was an H-Haruka-san t-that l-liked a-at t-the H-Hyuuga c-compound w-when I d-did. I w-was w-wondering if y-you w-were h-him, o-or s-someone e-else."

Hesitantly as he caught his breathe Haruka replied "no that's not me. It's just plain old Haruka." The tone of his voice though and his actions gave away the truth though. While most people wouldn't have noticed the slight hesitation, Hinata did. But then again Hinata was never considered a normal person. "Don't worry Hinata we will be there soon. Just enter this room here and my boss will be right here to talk to you" Haruka said as he motioned a small building next to the mountain.

"W-what is t-this b-building f-for? I-I've n-never s-seen a b-building b-by t-the m-monument b-before." Hinata asked bumping her two fingers together in a sign of nervousness. She knew that the building hasn't been in use for years but she used to think that Root was over with also. She was learning a lot today and wasn't sure she wanted to know what they wanted. So far she could still fight her way out of anything but with Tani her chakra was limited and not in a good way. Sure she had more than most normal people but Hinata liked to have too much instead of not enough.

"I will take my leave of you here Hinata. Don't worry you will be seeing the Hokage soon. I was nice to meet you Hinata, incase I don't have the pleasure of meeting you again." Haruka said as Hinata walked into the room. Once in he shut the door behind her and locked it. '_For some reason she doesn't seem like a traitor to me, but the boss wouldn't lie to me.' _Haruka thought as he walked away heading towards the ANBU base.

"H-hello" Hinata calls out hesitantly feeling out with her chakra to find someone else there besides her. By the feel someone was there with her.

"Hinata no Sabaku it's a pleasure to meet you." A man with white hair and one arm walked into the room. One of his eyes was covered but his presence and stance just oozed power. In a way he reminded Hinata of her former father Hiashi Hyuuga as both appeared cold and arrogant. Even as a cripple Hinata knew that he has some kind of authority and was not used to being crossed. "You have some information that I want, and I demand that you give it to me."

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about, I d-don't k-know a-anything?" Hinata stuttered as she stepped back away from the man as if he scared her. She put all of her skills into acting like she was afraid. She didn't know what he wanted and still wasn't sure who he was, but once she did Hinata vowed to give him the ass kicking he deserved for picking up Konoha Shinobi for questioning. One thing Hinata did know was he was acting on his own.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" he said as he threw Hinata a jar which she clumsily caught. "I want to know what's in that and how to make it and you are going to tell me."

"M-my o-ointment, w-where d-did y-you g-get t-this. W-who a-are y-you? W-what d-do y-you w-want w-with m-me?" Hinata asked as she backed into the wall noticing that the door that she came through wasn't there any more. In fact it looked like she was in a clear cage with two tubes opening in. The man in front of her was guarding her only way of escapes.

"Oh you will tell me everything I want to know Hinata, one way or another. And you can call me Danzo." Danzo said revealing himself as he stepped back and sealed the door behind him. "One way or another Hinata you will tell me." Walking to the control panel next to the cage Danzo flicked a switch and turned a knob. "Let's just see what she knows shall we. A little paralysis gas and she will be out. Then I have ways of making her talk. I will get the ingredients, before the day is out." Danzo muttered to himself as he allowed more gas to flow into the room. Patting him self on the back for once again he was getting away with something right under Sarutobi's nose.

Looking around Hinata noticed that gas was pouring into the room. Banging on the walls as she tried to get out Hinata whispered into her communicator "who ever receives this, Danzo is filling the chamber I am in full of gas. He wants the ingredients for one of my ointments. The walls are sealed and chakra isn't working to break the walls. The gas has a chakra suppress or in it, part of it seems to have a paralysis in it. Sad thing is the only one he could have gotten the ointment was from Sakura Haruno. I must look into the connection between the two."

Leaning with her back against the wall Hinata slowly slid down it until she was sitting down with her legs to her chin. Feeling weak and fatigued Hinata continued "I have just enough chakra to destroy the communicator. If someone gets this message please come and help. As of now this is Hinata, over and out." Reaching under her hitae-ate Hinata focused her remaining chakra into her fingers. Placing the fingers to her communicator Hinata activated the destruction sequence. Feeling the communicator bubble around her Hinata began coughing as it disappeared with a poof hoping to cover the sound. '_Thank god for self destruction communicators'_ Hinata thought as she fell unconscious, hoping that someone caught her message.


	22. Tani and the rescue

Tani stepped out of the portal and took a deep breathe in hailing the fresh crisp fall air

Tani stepped out of the portal and took a deep breathe inhailing the fresh crisp fall air. The leaves were gently falling from the trees as they blew in the wind in front of her. The wind was blowing gently taking some of Tani's hair with it. Walking through the few trees into a clear open field where flowers and grass grew Tani made her way to her ancestral home, she hated, that she had to leave Hinata behind yet knew she had no choice. These matters needed to be taken care of now, and Tani needed to establish Hinata as her successor right away.

The paperwork she had to do was disconcerting and showed potential signs of anarchy. That was something that wasn't tolerated. If she had waited until she could bring Hinata she would have had to wait at least another year and a half for the gate to the Demon Realm to open. The only way you were able to travel via the teleportation jutsu was if you were a full-blooded Demon. That was part of the reason the official paperwork was important, because when Hinata became a full-fledge demon and she wasn't listed as a successor she would be hunted and killed on sight.

As she neared closer to the house Tani noticed something that escaped her in the beginning. No matter how much closer she got to the house, there were no children outside playing. This was a not common for the Raccoon Race. The kids were encouraged to play and be children since they were forced to grow up to be adults' way to soon. This was a direct rule from their leader Shukaku himself as he and Tani were forced to grow up to protect the clan. They vowed that the new generation of children will be children. This had been in effect for over three hundred years when Shukaku first came into power.

Hurrying up to the house as fast as she could Tani ran the rest of the way to the ancestral home, hoping to find out what was going on. The house was a good five stories tall, allowing the demons to live without having to show their human forms. Quickly knocking on the door Tani only waited a moment before the door opened revealing the family butler, Jeeves.

"Lady Tanuki, thank god you're alive." Jeeves said with a look of relief on his face. The face that he was even showing emotion spoke volumes about the man. Tani had tried for a millennium to get him to show signs of feelings. They tried pranks, kindness, anger, before they finally reached acceptance. No matter what they did Jeeves would not smile or break his composure.

"What the hell is going on Jeeves, where is everyone." Tani asked at the unnatural silence that filled the house. The house had been filled with laughter for many years and that was the way the siblings wanted it. Something was going on and Tani didn't want to know what it was, but she didn't like it whatever was that caused of the silence.

"Lady Tanuki, there has been an order bringing things back to how it was when you and Master Shukaku were raised in the house." Jeeves answered watching the emotions relay across Tani's face. "The children are now miniature adults and everyone is scared to oppose the decision. The last few people have tried were killed as an example. Everyone is forced to obey the whims of the counsel. Lady Tanuki, they think you are dead." At hearing that they thought she was dead Tani whipped her head around and looked at Jeeves once more with shock in her eyes.

"I've been filling out paperwork and sending it with a summons. What the hell is going on? Who would attempt to declare me dead? Where is every one?" Tani asked her eyes in a mad glint. She knew for a fact that her summons delivered the paperwork as there was no way that he couldn't. There was things that were impossible even for a demon, and this was one of them.

"The high counsel is convening in ten minutes in an attempt to request a battle royal for leadership of the Raccoon Race. Someone must have stopped the paperwork from being entered. They are declaring you and Master Shukaku unfit and with the paperwork not properly filled out they have a case. Lady Tanuki you should stop them. Save our race Mistress please." Jeeves said in a deep bow.

"Who would break everything we tried so hard to build Jeeves?" Tani asked watching Jeeves as she straightened from his bow. "Why would someone want to go back to the old ways? It makes no sense the only one who hated the new way was Uncle Ryuunosuke, but he shouldn't have any power at all. Who is doing this?"

"It is Ryuunosuke as you think. He claimed temporary leadership as head of the counsel. Because of his bloodline and power he has went by unchallenged. Please hurry mistress he's petitioning the High Counsel as we speak to get declared Leader or initiate another Battle Royal knowing he would win. Please hurry Lady Tanuki" Jeeves said in a deep bow holding the door open for his mistress. It wasn't so much that he was trying to get rid of his mistress, but he didn't want to see the race back to the way it was when he was younger.

Catching the emotions in his eyes Tani went through seven hand signs before disappearing completely out of sight making Jeeves wonder if she had even left by door. "Help us madam, you and Master Shukaku have done more for this clan than anyone else. I would gladly follow you anywhere." Jeeves said as he closed the door hoping that his Mistress would make it in time.

Tani arrived in front of the summit building, not stopping to admire the new additions to the white two story building. Inside was the neutral ground where all of Demon Realm met, including summons. When it was just a matter among the clans or requesting a Battle Royal the Boss Summons were not required to be there. Tani could only frown as she ran up the stairs as fast as her kimono would allow her wondering why the High Counsel was seated on the top floor.

Once at the top Tani seen a group of people looking at the door fearfully as to what was happening inside. "Move it I have a meeting to get to" Tani said in a loud stern voice, making many to look at her. Eye's widening in recognition people began to part a path to the door, clearing the way for their mistress.

"Lady Tanuki's back we are saved" was muttered among the clan as they began to bow in signs of respect. Swiftly as word passed Tani walked in front recognizing some of her clansmen with her head held high, giving some small nods to those she knew. In front of the door was a single clansman holding a spear guarding it against the people wanting inside? Tani took perverse pleasure in seeing his eyes widen in fear. As she stepped closer though she seen him take a deep breathe then prepared himself for the confrontation. "You are blocking my way please move." Tani said in a voice that demanded results.

"No one is allowed to disturb the counsel once it is in progress. Not even you Tanuki" the clansman said tightening his grip on the spear as if to ward Tani off. He knew he should have stayed in bed this morning when he saw her walking towards him.

"Under whose orders do you think to achieve this?" Tani asked under an undeniable sweet voice. She really wanted answers on to who would dare disrupt her from a meeting when she knew Shukaku wasn't in attendance.

"Our Lord Ryuunosuke's orders are quite clear. Anyone found disrupting this meeting will be punished by death." The guard stated bringing his spear closer to his body as he awaited Tani's attack. He waited to see her hold the dreaded staff that he had heard so much about only to see her move her arms up and cross them just above her obi.

"Ryuunosuke has no power in the clan. You dare to go against your mistress and second-in-command to Lord Shukaku himself and yet will listen to an old, jealous demon. Ryuunosuke has no right to even command a flea, and yet you support him instead of the rightful leaders. Go in peace" Tani said as she moved her arm swiftly before clasping back together in front of her obi.

The guardsmen didn't have time to prepare himself as Tani had quickly decapitated him with the blade she held in her obi. Normally she would have used a staff, but that would have taken time she didn't have. Kicking his body out of the way Tani pushed open the door to enter into summit and stepped inside knowing that she would temporarily be in shadows as everything was that surrounded the High Counsel.

"How dare you interrupt a meeting of the High Counsel? On what authority do you have to interrupt this important meeting?" A gruff voice called out from the table that Tanuki knew was there. This wasn't the first time that she was there and this certainly wouldn't be the last.

"On the authority of being the Second-in-command of the Raccoon Clan, it's rude to have a counsel meeting without alerting either Lord Shukaku or myself. On what grounds Ryuunosuke do you believe you have the authority to abuse the clans' power?" Tani said walking away from the shadows and into the light of the room.

"Lady Tanuki, we were under the impression that you were dead." Ryuunosuke answered from the far end of the table. His white mustache and beard covering much of his face hiding his clenched jaw. His hands hidden in the sleeves of the long deep blue formal kimono that he wore to the meeting, but Tani knew that his hands were tightened into fists. His white eyebrows knotted in rage as he glared at Tani. "That matters not since you have neglected your duties to the clan, and with Master Shukaku sealed we need a competent leader. For that alone we are requesting a Battle Royal."

'Just a question Ryuunosuke, since this is the first time that I have been hearing these accusations, I would like to know as to what grounds you are basing this on. That is of course if it would please the counsel." Tani said with a small bow to the people at the table, after all she was around her peers and some of a higher standing than her showing respect was always something she did.

"I think that we all would like to know what proof you have brought to the counsel Mister Ryuunosuke. I really hope that you aren't bringing us into a useless family matter." A red-headed woman wearing a combination of red, yellow and black sitting near the head of the table replied in a sarcastic voice. "I would like to know what you thought was so important that you had to jump the chain of command and call this meeting. There are reasons that this is considered a High Counsel meeting. Jumping command like you did without proper reasoning will not go unpunished."

"If it pleases the counsel I would like present my case now." Ryuunosuke said watching others nod in agreement at the table. "As the counsel is aware Lord Shukaku had been sealed inside of a child almost seventeen years ago, and as such it is not unknown for paperwork and decisions to come back later than normal. Instead of picking up the slack and stepping up Lady Tanuki had disappeared around the same time and hasn't been seen from until today. We, of the Raccoon Clan, believed her to be dead. With no communications to the clan or anything she had disappeared. We had sent a few search parties to find our missing leader but it came to no avail. It is only after every available option had been done that we called for this meeting."

"Alright Lady Tanuki you have heard the charges what do you have to say about this." Another person with deep blue hair matching blue eyes said from the other side of the table with a smirk on her mouth. She along with a few others was fond of the Leader and knew information that Ryuunosuke did not.

"I would like to report that I have been doing the paperwork as needed to help my brother out in his time of need. If Ryuunosuke said he never seen any paperwork that is because I am not required to file paperwork with him. If you will check the records department here in the summit building you will find that they are dropped off every Friday by Gyousei my loyal retainer. There is no chance of Gyousei disobeying my orders, for he is the son of Jeeves, our butler." Tani explained watching Ryuunosuke's eyes narrow as she told how her paperwork was done and without his knowledge. "Also it is not required for me to be present to drop of my paperwork; it just has to be done just a counsel approved party."

"Then Gyousei must not have delivered the paperwork as you say. If you had sent it to the counsel of the clan we would have been sure to make sure it was done properly for you, and that everything was filled out correctly." Ryuunosuke replied wondering how he was going to get out of this one. All of his reports said she didn't fill out her paperwork making his claim undisputed. "I should hope that if something like this happens though, you might consider a successor someone who might know the ropes." Ryuunosuke said with a glint in his eye. He was sure he could get the successor position at least. He is the third most powerful demon in the clan after all so it is only natural that it shall go to him.

"I really hope that that wasn't a slight on Jeeves's family Ryuunosuke. If anything the High Counsel present knows about them which are none of the clans' counsels business. Now as for the other thing you have addressed I am glad that the counsel is assembled today because I have chosen a successor in my steed should something happen. Here and now I would like the counsel to know that Hinata no Sabaku shall be my successor should something happen. I have been training her for the position in the years I have been gone." Tani said watching in interest as the people were talking amongst themselves before Ryuunosuke jumped to his feet in outrage.

"This is preposterous. You are giving the position to a mere human. I will not stand by for this, what power she possibly possesses that makes you think she will be able to handle the clan." Ryuunosuke leaned forward on the desk his fists clenched tightly in front of him. There was no disguising his disgust and anger at hearing this.

"Ryuunosuke remember your place you are questioning not only one of your Clan Leaders but also a member of the High Counsel. You are already in trouble for a fraudulent display of power, then attacking another member of your own clan. You have no right to declare anything. For that alone you shall be put to death. Now please Tanuki, explain to the soon-to-be deceased why she shall be a good successor." The lady at the head of the table sitting in an elaborate throne said her eyes hidden by the bangs of her blonde hair.

"As you wish Kami-sama, it is an honor to be in your presence" Tani said in a deep bow showing her deepest respect for the woman at the head of the table. Kami-sama herself only showed up to the meetings when she felt like it and had final say when she did. "Hinata no Sabaku has answered and passed the one of the hardest of Water Master Tests: Salt water. The only thing more powerful at the moment is abyss water, which she hasn't had a chance to test against. She passed with flying colors and didn't draw power from outside sources. She has captured seven of Orochi's heads and is searching for the eighth. She is doing better than most demons have done in their life" Tani said glaring at Ryuunosuke. "My request still stands with her as my successor. I have fled the necessary paperwork with the counsel and only await my brothers' signature. She will be a good successor and has already signed the Summoning Scroll."

"Very well than Tanuki, of the Raccoon Clan you are dismissed. This counsel is adjourned and Ryuunosuke you must come with me" Kami said from the head of the table. "I deliberately came down for this meeting, since I don't normally show up. For wasting my time your death will be painful."

Everyone walked out of the room leaving a petrified and shaking Ryuunosuke who found himself unable to move from his chair. Tani exited the room and was soon surrounded by most of her clansmen but was unable to answer any questions at that time. In that moment Tani had disappeared from the Demon Realm.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Itachi and Kisame were sitting in the Midway Teahouse drinking some tea as they enjoyed a day off. The day before Leader-sama, or as he was sometimes called Pein-sama, had them apprehend some weapons from an arms dealer that was selling to the newest hidden village. The Hidden Village of Sound was the newest village and they had come to find out that Orochimaru was the Otokage. Since his defection from the Akatsuki Pein-Sama hasn't come out and had Orochimaru killed just yet, but he wasn't making things easier for the newest Kage. In fact Itachi had occasionally wondered if Leader-sama enjoyed going out of his way making Orochimaru angry, Itachi knew that he sure did.

The tea house was located almost on the border of Fire Country. Outside of the tea house is the road that leads directly into Konoha and the Leaf Hidden Village. If you look to the North though you will see that the road breaks into off into three directions. If you continue to go north you will head towards Water Country and the Mist Hidden Village. If you go towards the West you will go into Wind Country and Suna Hidden Village. The East is Earth Country and Iwa Hidden Village. Midway Teahouse is truly midway to different countries and surprisingly Kisame's favorite place to eat at.

The welcome they received was a lot warmer than anywhere else they have been. It was obvious that they knew they were considered missing ninja's and had a high bounty on their head. This was an area that was declared neutral territory although it was never spoken. No one wanted to cause trouble here and everyone was treated the same no matter who you were. If you could pay and were respectful then you had a place to eat at. There were only a few times in history that the Midway Teahouse had any problems and those people that caused the problems were never seen or heard from again. Some people say that the teahouse had mafia connections, but Itachi was beginning to suspect differently.

It could be the blush on the woman's face that ran the teahouse at the sight of them. Or even the way she ran into Kisame's arms the minute he arrived that Itachi suspected that his partner took care of the troublemakers. The woman though had dark chocolate hair and matching eyes and at first looked to be in her early forties.

On a closer look Itachi noticed she had lines drawn onto her face making her appear much older, along with some latex on her face appearing to give her wrinkles. Her makeup was expertly done so that to a normal person you would never know she wasn't what she appeared to be, and even with a trained eye it was near impossible to tell. One thing Itachi was good at was noticing the near impossible, with his students he had to be. Taking note of his observations and how she acted around Kisame, Itachi would almost guess that she was around his twenty-two years of age. Kisame his partner was twenty-three and had once mentioned that he only dated younger girls. Itachi was beginning to suspect that he found Kisame's younger girl.

Taking a sip of his tea Itachi felt his communicator buzz to life. "A-ANBU-san, w-why d-does t-the H-Hokage n-need t-to s-see m-m-me?" Itachi heard Hinata's soft voice in the communicator. Realizing she was stuttering Itachi took note that she wasn't around anyone she knew. Ignoring Kisame's flirting in front of him Itachi began to wonder about his student.

"W-where a-are w-we m-meeting H-Hokage-sama, D-duck-san i-it l-looks l-like w-we a-are g-going t-to the m-mountain instead" Itachi's brows tightened at he mentally thought about the layout of Konoha. _'Sarutobi would never meet anyone over by the Hokage Mountain. I don't even remember a Duck in the ANBU. The only thing over there is an old abandoned building, but who is this Duck person.'_ Itachi though setting his cup down on the table as he listened for more information that Hinata might give.

"H-Haruka H-Hyuuga?" Itachi heard Hinata ask before she went on "there was an H-Haruka-san t-that l-liked a-at t-the H-Hyuuga c-compound w-when I d-did. I w-was w-wondering if y-you w-were h-him, o-or s-someone e-else." '_Good job'_ thought Itachi as he slowly drank the rest of his tea. '_She giving out clues and information on whom she is talking to. By the sounds of it she suspects she is being led into a trap, and I have to say I agree. But to what purpose I wonder.'_

"W-what is t-this b-building f-for? I-I've n-never s-seen a b-building b-by t-the m-monument b-before." '_Wow I was correct the building was where they were leading her to, but still for what purpose. _Wanting to talk back to Hinata, Itachi didn't though incase the person she was talking to knew she was relaying information. '_I wonder who else is listening to this though._' Itachi thought as he reached into his kunai pouch checking its contents, making sure he had everything he would need should he be forced to rescue her.

"H-hello" Itachi heard Hinata call out. '_Great she's where ever they took her to, and this is the time I didn't think to establish separate communicators'_ Itachi thought '_but Hinata's stronger than this. There is no way she won't be able to get out of this. She might be trying to find out more information.'_

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about, I d-don't k-know a-anything?" Itachi heard through the communicator only to be met by several minutes of silence. Itachi would love to know what was being said on the other side and what they were questioning her about. "M-my o-ointment, w-where d-did y-you g-get t-this. W-who a-are y-you? W-what d-do y-you w-want w-with m-me?" _'Her ointment'_ Itachi thought as his eyes widened significantly not realizing his partner and the woman were looking at him. '_Which ointment did they get? If any of her ointments fell into the wrong hands then that would definitely be bad.'_

"Who ever receives this, Danzo is filling the chamber I am in full of gas. He wants the ingredients for one of my ointments. The walls are sealed and chakra isn't working to break the walls. The gas has a chakra suppress or in it, part of it seems to have a paralysis in it. Sad thing is the only one he could have gotten the ointment was from Sakura Haruno. I must look into the connection between the two." Itachi heard through the communicator before a almost silent pop was heard. At that sound Itachi knew that Hinata had destroyed the communicator.

Itachi's grip on the cup he was holding shattered in his hand as he slammed him palms on the table pushing himself up.

"Itachi what's wrong" Kisame asked noticing the look of pure malice on Itachi's face. Looking up wit his jaw clenched Kisame also noticed that Itachi's sharingan was in full activation mode. "Itachi your sharingan is activated what is going on."

"Hinata's in trouble. Someone got one of her ointments and is knocking her out trying to get the information they need. She just came through the communicator and actively destroyed it meaning she was about to pass out. I will catch up to you later Kisame" Itachi said before disappearing in a murder of crows heading towards Konoha.

"Sweetie I have to go" Kisame said talking to the owner of the shop. "I shall hopefully return later once this is taken care of." Kissing the woman on the top of the head Kisame ran out the door chasing Itachi's chakra signature, not stopping to take any breaks along the way.

Itachi felt Kisame's presence when he landed on the branch that Itachi had just moments before materialized on. Kisame was panting heavily his hands on his knees before he stood up and gave a toothy smirk. "What's the plan?" Kisame watched Itachi raise an eyebrow in his direction before answering the unspoken question. "The girl doesn't see me as a monster and helped Haku. For that alone I am in her debt, and Kisame Hoshigaki doesn't let a debt go unpaid."

"Alright I've tried getting a reply from some other people about rescuing her and didn't hear anything so it looks like it's up to us. The building is two miles up and used to be abandoned but apparently it isn't anymore. She said the person who had her taken hostage was Danzo, and he was the commander of an ANBU squad known as ROOT. They were supposedly disbanded years ago but that appears to not be the case. We go in rescue her and get out without being noticed. I don't want Konoha alerted that we were here although I will let Sarutobi know that I am not happy" Itachi said his face hidden in shadows.

"Alright, let's rescue us a healer, although it would be easier if we could make a huge ruckus." Kisame said as he grabbed the handle of his sword. "We're not alone, someone will appear in 3….2……1" Kisame muttered before swinging his sword in front of him only to see an ANBU agent dunk under the swipe of his sword.

"Kisame stop" the agent said taking off his mask revealing his black hair and pale grey skin. He was wearing the normal ANBU uniform with his sword strapped to his back. "What are you guys doing here? If you had been caught by someone else you would be in a fight right now."

"We are rescuing Hinata" Kisame said with a smirk at seeing his unofficial brother. "Now what the hell are you doing here Zabuza where's Haku?"

"No time to answer that now, what's wrong with Hinata?" Zabuza asked eyeing Itachi. He had never met the older Uchiha personally but if the kids were vouching for him and he was traveling with Kisame then he was alright in his book. Didn't help they had a common interest in Hinata.

"She's been kidnapped by Danzo and we are going to rescue her" Itachi said. "It's a basic snatch and grab mission. So let's go." Itachi said as he jumped off his branch landing onto another heading towards Hinata's last location. Swiftly the trio began jumping through the trees silently each a master in the ninja arts being careful no not make a sound or betray their presence.

They stopped in front of the building still safely hidden in the shadows of the trees watching the two guards standing at attention in front of the door. "How are we going to get through now, Itachi?" Kisame asked as he watched the two guards as they appeared to be talking to each other.

"We are going through the front door. Be prepared to take out the two guards." Itachi said moving through a few hand signs before taking a big breathe of air into his chest. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Itachi called out blowing the air he was holding through his fingers creating the biggest fireball anyone present has ever seen. Swiftly jumping after the ball of fire Itachi followed its path to the door. The guards that were in front of the door each jumped to the side only to have their throat slashed before they could move. Dropping the bodies at their feet the duo followed Itachi as he walked through what was left of the charred door.

"This must be the chamber Hinata said she was gassed in" Itachi said before looking around and noticing no one was there. "Her chakra signature is still strong. But where is she?" Itachi asked mostly to himself before he felt a strong chakra spike that felt briefly like Hinata's. "This way hurry" Itachi said as he followed the spike further into the room.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Hinata felt Tani's return more than hearing her trying to communicate with her. She could feel the chakra coursing through her body replenishing her energy, destroying the chakra depleting agent in her body. Moving her head in an attempt to open her eyes Hinata forced her eyes opened and noticed she was sitting in a chair with both her arms and legs strapped down and felt something heavy on her head. Without completely opening her eyes she looked out the sides of them first to the left then to the right. It was to her right that she seen something she hoped she wouldn't have. Wires that she could only assume was coming from the thing on her head were attached to what Hinata surmised as a wall transformer. '_High voltage, low current they intend to electrocute me. Like hell they will Tani I need power now, I'm not fully recovered.'_

'**I don't have a lot at the moment but I can do this'** Tani replied as he deactivated Hinata's chakra restrictors. '**You only have a few minutes before it won't work anymore so hurry up.'**

Chakra coursed though Hinata's body as she felt her body kick the rest of the poison's out of her system. Focusing the chakra to her arms and legs Hinata lifted up and broke the shackles holding her down. "Hey she's breaking out let's get her." One of the guards said to the other as they rushed to the girl. "Danzo should be here in a few minutes so we just have to strap her down again so he doesn't have out heads."

"Fools you dare attack a fellow shinobi of the leaf. My name is Hinata no Sabaku, remember it well for I shall be the one to kill you." Hinata said her voice, commanding. Bringing two fingers in front of her face Hinata focused her chakra to her eyes. Instantly everything looked in monochrome except for the water she could see coursing through their bodies. "Come to me, as I call you. By the power of a Water Master I command that you come to me." Hinata said as her chakra spiked as the water that was flowing through the guards bodies moments before began bursting holes in an attempt to reach the Water Masters hand. Smiling softly after the water filled her hand Hinata added some chakra to the ball and threw it as hard as she could at the door shattering it in the process only to find Itachi, Zabuza and Kisame on the other side.

'**Hinata I have to seal your chakra again. Rest now, the Calvary is here we will talk once you have rested. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help when you needed me.'** Tani said as she swiftly resealed Hinata's chakra. Slowly color returned to Hinata's eyes as she caught sight of her teacher, with a small smile on her face she began to pass out knowing that Itachi would catch her.

"What did she do Itachi? I've never seen any jutsu's that does something like that." Kisame said with awe in his voice as he looked at the bodies on the floor each drained of water and most of their blood. "I wonder if she could teach me that."

"I don't know Kisame" Itachi said as he lifted Hinata up higher in his arms insuring he had a good grip on the girl. "We got what we came for; let's go before someone else notices the chakra surge." Together the three began to walk into the main part of the building to run into two people they didn't expect.

** -0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Sasuke was wiping the sweat off his brow accepting a glass of water from Haku when he felt it. That was a chakra burst he would recognize anywhere, especially since the fight at the bridge. "That's Hinata's chakra" Sasuke said reaching his hand under his tall collar to find his communicator was missing. "Damn I can't believe I forgot my communicator. That's it, Haku find Naruto I'm going to help Hinata." Sasuke said as he jumped onto the nearest roof and began

"I'm coming with" Haku said as she matched Sasuke's pace. "Hinata saved my life, so if she's in trouble I will be there to help. So don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

'_She's got guts I will give you that.' _ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. "Then see if you can keep up" Sasuke said as he pushed more chakra to his feet running faster than he was before. '_That should have lost her'_ Sasuke thought before he looked to the left and seen Haku matching him step for step with a look of determination on her face. Stopping in front of a building with two dead bodies near the door Sasuke noticed the intense burn marks that surrounded the area. "Someone was here before us, be careful and watch your step" Sasuke said activating his sharingan as he stepped into the building. Reading some senbon in her hands Haku followed behind looking around cautiously for signs of an attack.

"What are you doing here Sasuke" Itachi called out of the darkness walking towards the two carrying a sleeping Hinata in his arms.

""I felt her chakra from over at the compound and came to investigate. I didn't realize I wasn't wearing my communicator when I left so I have no idea what's going on. What happened? Why is Hinata passed out?" Sasuke asked his voice full of concern.

"She was knocked out with a paralysis gas and a chakra suppressor. Come we are headed to the compound so she can rest, and I don't think all of us will fit in your apartment." Itachi answered as they headed back the way they came before. "I shall meet you there" Itachi said disappearing in a shushin taking Hinata with him.

"We can't be found here" Sasuke said as they were at the entrance. "People will soon be here to investigate the chakra surge. Everyone meet up at the Uchiha compound. If you need to henge into me, Haku can show you the way I need to find Naruto. But first" Sasuke created a clone and watched it as it ran out the door "the clone will distract the girls away from the complex but I suggest you hurry as I don't know how long it will take them to catch him." Without doing a hand sign Sasuke disappeared, only to be heard by the cackling of thunder as it left.

"I know the way and will be right there in a few. I will try to do damage control" Zabuza said as he donned his mask looking like a normal ANBU agent. Feeling his radio come to like Zabuza continued "go I got this" before talking in the walky-talky.

"Don't worry Uncle Kisame I got you covered" Haku said before putting lacing her arm with her uncle. Casting a thick genjutsu Kisame appeared to look like Sasuke Uchiha in every sense of the word. "Let's go I want to get there to see if Hinata shows up, but run fast Sasuke has a horde of fan girls. If we get separated I can't hold the genjutsu as well."

"Then lets get going although Haku I'm glad to see you came to help your friend" Kisame said tugging on the end of his nieces braid. Seeing Haku was always a pleasant surprise in his book and since they were almost to the complex without anyone's suspicions Kisame felt the need to tease his niece.

"Why wouldn't I help her? After all it's the Momochi-Hoshigaki way and we don't turn our backs on friends." Haku said with a small smile that Kisame matched.

"Very true kiddo, now let's go help your friend" Kisame said as they disappeared into the compound thankful they weren't stopped or followed like they had feared. Instead everyone was mostly going the other way trying to follow the Sasuke clone instead of watching the rooftops seeing Haku and another Sasuke pass by.


	23. Naruto and Kyuubi

The snow was falling gently from the sky as Naruto made his way to the training grounds, thankful that it was away from the vi

The snow was falling gently from the sky as Naruto made his way to the training grounds, thankful that it was away from the village as he didn't want anyone to see the training he was about to partake in. If someone who didn't know about Naruto's advance training caught him, he knew that he was going to be having trouble. How on earth was he going to explain what he was doing and who taught him. That would lead to awkwardness all around and Naruto didn't want that, as it is his home situation occasionally got weird. This morning was a perfect instance.

"_Kyuubi I wasn't really comparing one girl to another right?"_ Naruto asked as he unhooked his katana and took a deep breathe with his eyes closed. "_I mean Haku did ask what was so different between the two and I answered." _Naruto thought as he began the first kata moving slowly to warm his muscles up, making sure to hold each stance for ten seconds before continuing onto the next movement.

"**Kit let me tell you something, next time think before you say stuff like that." ** Kyuubi answered from his cage as he continued writing on a scroll that was on his desk. '**Even if it wasn't intentional you still compared one girl to another and this time you managed to get two women mad at you instead of just one. That is something I haven't seen done in a long time, but I still don't see what's so brag worthy of the Banshee." **

'_She just reminds me of what a girl is supposed to be like. She's smart, and very pretty plus she is very well connected to the civilians in the village.'_ Naruto replied back as he started to run through the katas again this time picking up speed.

"**So basically you have a crush on her for superficial reasons. You praise her for being 'girly' yet she always needs to be protected while you live with two women who are both strong, and can take care of themselves. So you not find either of them pretty?"** Kyuubi asked clasping his hands under his chin as he awaited the response not caring he couldn't see his vessel's face.

"_Haku's very pretty I will agree, although Hinata I don't see her like that. I didn't even know she had a chest until I accidentally looked down her tank top when we were in Wave. She's like a little sister that I never had; I mean I've known her since I was five. Since then we have been friends. I don't know but I guess I usually forget she's a girl. She's been one of the guys for so long.__**"**_ Naruto answered moving through his katas going even faster than before hearing the sound of his blade whip through the air.

"**That's the thing though; she is a girl and a very attractive one at that with a marvelous chest'** Kyuubi answered. **"It seems that you are also the only one who doesn't see it. Remember those fan boys that followed her around before and after school. By the time she graduated she had three marriage proposals from villagers. I know you remember because you scared them off before they could even ask her. Besides I distinctly remember you kissing her on the forehead, top of the head or cheek many different times." **

'_I don't know those guys that wanted to marry Hinata didn't seem right to me. She wouldn't have liked any of them anyways so why bother her with their proposal. As for the kissing it's exactly as you pointed out on the forehead, top of the head, or her cheek, both are in places that you would kiss your sister. Why are we talking about Hinata anyways don't we have to train so there won't be an embarrassment like on the bridge and getting knocked out like that?_' Naruto replied as he finished the rest of the katas breathing heavily.

'**That shot was a million to one chance that she would hit that direct spot. I haven't seen aim and precision like that in over a decade. That is why we are stepping up our training. Fine we shall train you on the wind element to go along with you swordsmanship. I don't know why I keep bringing up Hinata, maybe it's because she reminds me a lot of Tani. Some of the things she does, her mannerisms, everything or maybe it's because I will never see my love again so when I find someone like her I want be by her. I mean when a fox mates or chooses a wife it is forever, and I chosen mine although it wasn't meant to be. But your right now is for training and not talking about lost loves. So what I want you to do is hold your hand out and form a wind sword."** Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto concentrated his chakra into a sword. The sword began to form in Naruto's hand as he concentrated his chakra to maintain the shape of the sword. The wind element was one of the hardest elements to control as it always shifted and moved. When the sword was formed Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"**Good now let it go but this time you will do something a little different. Now assume ending stance for kata number three or as you call it the 'Bruce Lee'**. Kyuubi watched in interest as Naruto shifted on his feet so that he was sideways with his left foot out in front of his body. His right arm was bent above his head which his katana was securely gripped in his hand and the sword was ready to strike. His left arm was out straight in front of him with his palm facing his opponent. His fingers were clenched shut except for his pointer finger and thumb they stuck out almost as it taunting an enemy. "**Good now you are going to coordinate throwing wind almost like a kunai from this position. You are going to be throwing the wind blasts as you go from one stance to the other in your katas. This allows people to underestimate you, while they assume that at this point all you can do is sword work. Once you have mastered this we will work on some jutsu's, now begin." **

Several hours later Naruto was panting hard as he finally managed to incorporate what Kyuubi had told him into his fighting stance. The only down fall so far was that he wasn't able to form a powerful version like his wind sword, but he wasn't to shabby either. With a little more focus and practice Naruto knew that he could manage what Kyuubi wanted.

"**Good job, now close your eyes and meditate. We have something to talk about." **Kyuubi said watching as Naruto entered his mindscape standing in front of the Demon Lord. Naruto noticed in interest that Kyuubi's blood red hair was pulled up into a tight pony-tail high on his head, without a single hair out of place. His matching eyes looked at Naruto in amusement as Naruto kneeled in front of him. One thing that Itachi and Kyuubi had stressed since training the jinchuurikin, always show respect to your teachers. Kyuubi knew that Naruto would show his respect to Kakashi if he wasn't suppose to act like an idiot.

"**After studying the seal that binds me in here for the past couple of years I have came to a conclusion. My days as a Demon Lord are limited; one thing for sure Minato knew what he was doing when he sealed me. Now this means that we are going to increase your chakra restraints in order for your body to handle claiming all of my chakra. At that time also you will be inheriting my knowledge. Since I have never had any kits of my own the next in line for the throne is my younger cousin and I refuse to allow that to happen. That is why I have come up with a compromise of sorts. I will continue to train you and teach you all there is to know about politics in the Demon Realm, I will even find away that you can summon me in battle. I will even teach you all you need to know in order to become Hokage."** Kyuubi said watching the many emotions flicker through Naruto's expressive eyes. It was all there for him to read the joy, elation, concern even worry until Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up as he finally began to wonder the cost for this help.

'_Let's say I agree to this, what do you want in return.' _ Naruto asked standing up from his kneeling position. At seventeen and five foot seven inches Naruto knew he wasn't done growing yet, but he still had to look up to the demon lord. '_I know nothing is for free, and for you to offer all of this help what you want must be pretty costly.' _

"**When the time comes I want you to lead in my place in my realm. I also want to see you situated and with kits of your own before I pass on. I lost the love of my life and I don't want you to miss yours. I am not saying that I will happen tomorrow; in fact I estimate that when you reach thirty is when the transfer will be complete. I also want a say albeit a small one on whom you decide to marry only because some of my quirks will pass on to you. The last thing I want is control of your body for one day a month. I can swear on my blood that I will not kill anyone or destroy the village I just want some freedom." ** Kyuubi answered to hopefully his protégé. His freedom was one of the things that he missed the most. He had no one to spend time with except a teenage boy and that wasn't something that Kyuubi wanted all the time.

'_That's asking too much. I can agree with getting married and even helping your clan in your realm but allowing you to take over my body. That's more than I can allow. You are sealed inside of me for a reason incase you have forgotten. To allow you that much freedom and then watch you as you destroy everything that I hold dear, I won't allow it'_ Naruto said fiercely with his hand clenched in front of him.

'**It technically wouldn't work that way. When I am in control you wouldn't know what would be happening to you or to those around you. It would be like you were in a dream with no recollection of what had happen. As for the whole day thing let's start off with an hour first and work our way up. As it is with my power I could take control for an hour now without you being none the wiser but I have chose not to, just like I have access to your memories and knowledge but still do not look. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me and the only times I can really look is when you are asleep and I refuse to do that. That is a courtesy that I expect to go both ways by the way, I don't want you in my memories unless I allow you to.' ** Kyuubi said watching Naruto calm down a little bit, although his eyes never lost the look of his intelligence.

Kyuubi could admit that he was watching interestingly as Naruto began to get into a battle stance only to watch his shock a few seconds later at Kyuubi's refusal to take over without permission. '**As you can see I haven't yet taken control of you instead I have told you that I could. I also promise that I would not do anything, while I may be a fox and a known trickster, once I give my word it can not be broken."**

'_What makes you think that I will allow you to take control of me? In case you don't remember seventeen years ago you attacked the village causing you to get sealed within me. If I let you out what will stop you from killing off everyone in the village and getting your revenge. Or how do I know that you won't just take off the seal that is holding you prisoner? That's a lot of trust to be giving you. What kind of guarantees do I have that you won't attack or destroy anyone especially Sakura-chan whom I know you despise? Plus you control my chakra restrictors and weights, take those off and your will have plenty of chakra to do some major damage'' _Naruto asked the Demon Lord while he was almost positive that Kyuubi was repenting from his attack on the village he still wanted reassurances that he wasn't out to destroy the villages.

'**Naruto while I love that you are looking for alternate reasoning's in this case it is unfounded. Answer me this Naruto what is your nindo?"** Kyuubi asked showing how proud he was that Naruto didn't trust him easily. It wasn't that was going to do anything untrustworthy it was just that Naruto was questioning the motives of people more and that Kyuubi liked that.

'_My nindo is that I will never fail my precious people. If I make a promise then I will do everything that I can to make that promise come true. I never want a precious person to feel the same loneliness and pain that I have felt in my life.'_ Naruto answered his eyes never leaving Kyuubi's.

'**Your nindo is like a Demon Lords promise, although if we break our word the consequences would be a lot more painful than yours. Once a Demon Lord gives his word he must abide by it or else he is in agony unless either two things should happen. First off would be that the person he or she made the promise to forgive them."**

'_And the second'_ Naruto asked wondering what it was that could compare to agony.

"**Death'** Kyuubi said as he watched as Naruto glared into his eyes looking for any sign of deceit. **'That is also why at least the Kitsune clan can only have one wife. When we mate it is for life and cheating on someone would cause great pain, thankfully this also doesn't mean we couldn't date though. This is also why people of the Kitsune Clan do not give there words on a lot of stuff; they have been betrayed many times in the past. I am also allowing you to sign the Summoning Scroll meaning I am forced to obey you as per the rules of summoning. Under the summoning clauses unless ordered I am not allowed to attack any people classified as friends found in subsection V section 4 paragraph A. The summons also may not attack any village or dwelling without consent of the signed as stated under subsection III Section 2 paragraph C." **Kyuubi answered as he read from the book '_An Idiots Guide to Summoning Contracts_' out loud. When he seen Naruto's left eyebrow twitching Kyuubi asked '**what I made a summoning scroll almost a hundred years ago and because of how that turned out I wanted you to know what the scroll entrails. Also I wanted to make sure that the rules haven't changed since then, it would be bad to see a contract voided because of misrepresentation.'**

'_So basically I sign the scroll and you can't attack anyone I deem friends or anyone in this village. Also you want control of my body so that you can have some freedom instead of being caged up all the time. Since I have your promise as a Demon Lord then I am secure that you will follow your promise or you die." _ Naruto noted only to see Kyuubi nod in agreement. Turning away from the demon Naruto thought long and hard and weighed the consequences in his mind. After what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes Naruto turned and looked at the Demon Lord. '_Fifteen minutes is all you will have. From there depending on how you behaved depends on if the time goes faster or shorter. Remember Kyuubi I have your promise." _ Naruto said as he closed his eyes only to feel Kyuubi hugging him.

'**I won't betray that trust kit, I think of you as the kid I might possibly never have. Now just sign the scroll and everything will be legal and binding.' ** Kyuubi said as he released Naruto from his embrace, placed the scroll on the ground and opened it.

Naruto looked on at the semi blank scroll. The only thing on there looked like a name was written in the first slot and them marked off. The bloody handprint underneath was also beginning to fade. '_Whose name was on here?'_ Naruto asked in interest.

'**A man by the name of Madara Uchiha, he was the first and only to sign the scroll but lost the ability when he preformed outside of the contract. I will tell you about him some other time, for now his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth.' ** Kyuubi said as his spitted on the ground proving that the name tasted rancid on his tongue.

Naruto signed his name next to Madara's leaving only enough room to put his bloody fingerprints underneath it. Biting his thumb Naruto spread the blood among his fingers. Placing them on the scroll under his name Naruto watched as his name and blood appeared to glow before returning to normal. '_So how do we do this'_ Naruto asked as he watched with interest as Kyuubi rolled the scroll back up.

'**Close your eyes and don't fight my presence.' ** Kyuubi said making a clock appear in the mindscape. '**When this clock reaches fifteen after I have to abide by the rules and return here. Do not worry I won't do anything stupid.' **

Looking at the clock Naruto realized it was only four in the afternoon. '_I expect you here by fifteen after or I will come out fighting.' _ Naruto said as he felt Kyuubi push himself into his mind. When he opened his mind a few seconds later Naruto noticed the clock had begun to move. '_I might as well practice what Kyuubi-sensei was teaching me' _Naruto said to him self as he readied his katana and began once again to go through the katas.

Kyuubi felt himself take a deep breath smelling the fresh scent of the forest around him. Cautiously he opened his eyes and noticed that yes he was in the middle of the forest. Looking down on Naruto's hands Kyuubi smiled as he flexed the fingers watching them obey his command. '**It's great to be out of there for a breather even if it is only fifteen minutes.'** Kyuubi thought. '**I wonder what to do first.' ** Looking at the tall tree in front of him Kyuubi smirked and began to run up it feeling the energy flow through his body. Unable to conceal his excitement at the top Kyuubi gave a loud 'Yahoo' before standing up stretching.

Looking at Naruto's watch Kyuubi noticed that he only had four minutesleft of the fifteen minutes when he felt a large chakra burst towards the north from where he was standing. '**That chakra I would remember it anywhere its Tani's and someone else's who feels somewhat familiar'** Kyuubi said as he dropped on to all fours and growled bearing his teeth. Jumping from the tree Kyuubi made his was to where he felt the burst coming from attempting to be careful not to let his chakra being felt. '**One minute to go I won't make it'** Kyuubi thought as he left his strength beginning to leave him. Pushing more chakra through his body Kyuubi forced the body to move until he collapsed face first on the ground a hundred yards away from the mountain.

Kyuubi returned to the mindscape angry. '_What's wrong sensei?'_ Naruto asked as he watched Kyuubi's human body being covered in red chakra. '_What happened out there?'_

The red chakra swirled around Kyuubi as he dropped to all fours growling. Tails began to protrude from Kyuubi's body as fur began to pop up all over where his skin once was. In a matter of seconds Kyuubi was back in his demon form. '**Get out of here Naruto while it is still safe.' ** Kyuubi said as Naruto felt himself being pushed out of the mindscape. Attempting to move Naruto felt as if his limbs were on fire. He used his arms to push himself up ignoring his muscles protesting screaming at him to stop. Pushing himself to his knees Naruto leaned back as he felt someone land in front of him.

"Come on dobe; let's get you out of here before someone finds you here.' Sasuke said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. ** '**I'm going to take you home and either get Haku or Hinata to heal you. What happened to you anyways?"

"Don't know, I allowed Kyuubi to have fifteen minutes of freedom with my body. From inside I couldn't hear or see anything although he couldn't have done anything bad under summoning rules." Naruto answered as he felt Sasuke form two hand signs allowing the two of them to disappear in a clack of thunder.

When they appeared again they were in the apartment where Sasuke carefully walked Naruto to his bed room and dropped him on his bed. 'Stay here I will go and get one of the girls to heal you. I will be back in a few.' Watching Naruto slowly fall asleep Sasuke left the apartment and headed to the compound.

"Hinata you may have a problem" Sasuke said as he walked into the living room watching his brother and everyone sitting there in various chairs or on the couch. Wondering why it was warmer in the room Sasuke turned and noticed the fireplace had a fire blazing in its hearth.

"What's that Sasuke?" Hinata asked as everyone turned to look at the teen that finally appeared.

"I found Naruto in pain about a hundred yards from the shack. He allowed Kyuubi use of his body and when he got it back he was in pain. I can only guess Kyuubi sensed your guest in the chakra spike. If he's allowing Kyuubi use of his body then it's only a matter of time before he knows the truth.' Sasuke said as he came and sat in front of the fire warming him self up. 'He's back at the apartment in pain but asleep. I told him I would either bring Haku or you back to heal him but thought you should know what's going on." Sasuke finished talking as he rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

"Haku can you do it" Hinata said looking at the fire. "I have something to do first I shall be home soon. Itachi-sensei, Kisame it was good to see you again. Hopefully next time it isn't under these conditions."

"It was good to see you also cousin" Itachi said as he stood up and hugged she short girl.

"He's right small fry, it's not everyday we attempt to visit a damsel in distress and visit my niece." Kisame said standing up and hugging Hinata also.

Leaving the others behind Hinata headed out of the compound hoping to get to her destination before it was too late.

**-0o0o0o0o0o-**

Hinata returned to the apartment hours later noticing the silence around her. Careful not to turn on any lights Hinata made her way to Naruto's room to check his condition. By the bed was a chair that Hinata could tell Haku was in just hours ago. Sitting in the chair Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and clasped it in hers. Looking at his face Hinata gave a small smile as Naruto breathed through his nose making a few strands of hair move with the gentle breeze.

Moving one of her hands to his forehead Hinata released some chakra into his body carefully to not alert her presence to Kyuubi. Slowly she moved her chakra to his muscles and felt them all fine and in working order. What ever pain and damage he had Hinata could find no trace of it. Relief flowed through her as she realized what Haku didn't heal Kyuubi did.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't want you to find out just yet. I want it to be for me that you are with me and not because of the other. Some things are changing and I want to be the one to tell you about them but I can't. Eventually I will don't worry Naru-chan, it's nothing life threatening. I know you were looking forward to not being an idiot but these things happen. I will see you later Naruto I need to get some sleep" Hinata said as she gently kissed Naruto on the cheek as she left his room shutting the door behind her.

** -0o0o0o0o0o0- **

Early the next morning Haku left the house with everyone else only to find that Hinata was already gone again. Sighing in disappointment Haku quickly got dressed and entered the kitchen as she watched the finishing putting on their shoes.

"Hey Haku thanks for helping me last night" Naruto said. "I feel way better. Hopefully Kakashi-sensei doesn't notice the difference. Don't forget to remind Hinata about practice today." Naruto said as they exited the apartment not even giving Haku a chance to tell them she hasn't seen the girl.

Quickly putting on her shoes Haku stepped out into the snow heading towards training grounds forty which was on the other side of Konoha. Haku showed up only to find a man wearing a dark red trench coat and black gloves that showed his fingers. Almond colored cat eyes turned to glare at Haku as she approached waiting as if expecting Haku to say something about his orange skin and green hair.

"Get over here maggots and tell me who you are" a woman yelled from the right. Turning to look both Haku and the other guy noticed a woman standing there with dark purple hair pulled up tightly in the back. She was wearing a beige trench coat with a see through fish net shirt underneath. Under that she was wearing a short orange skirt. "Alright my name is Anko Mitsurugi and I am your new sensei. Now who are you?" Anko asked as she pulled out a stick of dango from her jacket pocket and began eating it.

"Haku Momochi" Haku answered lowering her head into a formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Anko-sensei."

"Momaru Kusanagi" Mamoru answered without breaking eye contract with Anko.

"Great now where is your other teammate. I do not like tardiness." Anko said checking on the skewer which held her dango.

"Right here Anko-sensei, sorry for being late I had to see the Hokage about something, but for the record my name is Hinata no Sabaku." Hinata said as she walked into the area and stood in between Haku and Momaru. "As you can tell there was a last minute change in the team roster." Hinata said with a small smile on her face.


	24. New Teams

Whistling happily at his good fortune Naruto couldn't help to think that things were finally going his way

Whistling happily at his good fortune Naruto couldn't help to think that things were finally going his way. Today was the day that he no-longer had to act like an idiot. Now was the time he could practice what he knew and hopefully learn something awesome in the process. Naruto also couldn't wait to see what kind of cool moves Kakashi actually had that made him a 'rival' of Itachi. Nearing the edge of the training grounds Naruto stopped whistling when he noticed something pink in his peripheral vision heading towards him. Reaching his hand down to his leg pouch Naruto grab a kunai to prepare his attack.

"Don't do it Dobe, it's actually Sakura" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's arm from throwing the kunai at the girl. "It's not an elaborate genjutsu if that's what you are wondering. I have already checked and I have no idea why she is here." Sasuke mumbled to Naruto with a look of indifference on his face. He made sure to not make eye contact with the girl instead choosing to walk closer to a training post and lean on it.

With a deep breathe Naruto dropped the kunai back into his pouch and schooled his face into an idiot's expression. "Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here? Did you miss me? Oh I know you have succumbed to my awesomeness and want to go on a date with me am I correct?" Naruto said jumping up and down excitedly. '_So glad I wore the orange jumpsuit today.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Sakura getting closer.

When Sakura got close to Naruto she raised her right fist up and punched him on the top of his head. "Naruto-baka, I am on your team why shouldn't I be here." She said as she whacked him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. "Besides who would date you" Sakura said before spying Sasuke by the training post. "Sasuke-kun I'm here" Sakura called as she ran to join Sasuke by the post.

'_Don't hit her Naruto. It's wrong to hit girls. Thank good you didn't retaliate when she came to hit you or else your cover would be blown. That girl seriously needs her ass kicked and what did she mean she's on our team. Where is Hinata?'_ Naruto thought as he pushed himself off the ground. Dusting his clothes off he made his way to the training posts to join his other two team mates.

They weren't even there for ten minutes when Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke. "Practice is cancelled until two; I have some business to take care of." Kakashi said before disappearing again.

"That was weird" Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei wasn't that late. Hey Sasuke want to hang out together until practice?"

"No" Sasuke said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets. Without a glace backwards Sasuke disappeared into the foliage.

"No Naruto I don't want to hang out with you" Sakura said before Naruto could even get a word out. "I wonder if Ino-pig is around." Sakura said as she walked off to find her friend.

**--0o0o0o0oo0o0o—**

Anko was pleased, for the first time in a long time she was on the run and this time it was from her team. They had exceeded her expectations and their teamwork didn't seem to have a problem for a team that's never worked together before. Anko was counting her lucky stars she didn't get Sakura. Hiding behind a tree Anko made sure her chakra was concealed and stilled her breathing as she slowly moved her head to look around the tree to find her targets. Not seeing anyone Anko grinned until she heard it.

"Check mate Anko-sensei" a voice called above Anko's head. Anko looked up and seen Hinata standing against the side of the tree looking down at her teacher. The veins around Hinata's eyes bulged as if using the Byukugan, her pupils appearing bluer as her normal eyes appeared lighter.

'_I didn't even sense her and I thought she didn't have the Byukugan'_ Anko thought before smiling again at Hinata. '_She may have caught me but this still isn't a checkmate. I can always use a substitution jutsu against her.' _

Moving her hands behind her back to perform the jutsu Anko remained smiling at Hinata to not give away her plan. "I wouldn't plan on it Anko-sensei" a voice said to the right of Anko said. Turning her head to look Anko noticed that Mamoru Kusanagi was right next to her with a blade that appeared to have been protruding out of his arm at her neck. "One false step and your neck will be sliced. You're dead and now you can't move." Kusanagi continued as he moved the blade away from Anko's neck releasing the blade as it merged back into his arm.

Looking down Anko noticed that her legs were encased in ice making her unable to move her legs. That wasn't the worse part though, it was that she wasn't wearing socks or even tights but still she couldn't feel the coldness of the ice. "How did you freeze my legs without me feeling it and Hinata I thought you didn't have the Byukugan. And where is Haku?" Anko asked trying to move her legs from the ice.

"Right here Anko-sensei" Haku said from the other side of the tree. Anko watched as Haku walked around the tree holding in her left hand a shard of ice. Instantly she knew where the ice was from. "Hinata you might want to bring her body temperature back to normal. Who knows what the long term affects could be." Haku said with a small smile to her friend in the tree.

Jumping down and landing in front of her friends Hinata glared her eyes at Anko's legs and within a few moments she was able to feel the cold that she wasn't able to before. "I really don't have the Byukugan Anko-sensei" Hinata said the veins next to her eyes returned to normal. "I can't use Jyuken since I can't see the tenketsu points, but that doesn't mean I don't have other abilities."

"Good job team you pass. There is not much that we have to work on and if I didn't know better I would guess you have all worked together for years instead of just being thrown together at the last minute." Anko said with a genuine smile on her face. Even in the beginning of the test they performed great. The test was simple, to defend themselves from an onslaught of attacks from Anko. It wasn't long before they went from prey to being the hunters. Anko threw everything at them weapons, jutsu, and even snakes.

In retrospect it was when the snakes appeared that they went from being on the defensive to being on the offensive. When Hinata got a glimpse of the snakes she attacked with a feriousity that made Anko wonder if she did the right thing. Without saying anything it seemed like the others caught Hinata's unspoken words as they upped their attacks and headed straight for the snake charmer. That was when Anko found herself running from her team. "You just might make an assassination and interrogation team yet. Meet me back here tomorrow at 6 am where we will start some of the hard stuff and missions." Anko said as she shook her legs allowing the pins and needles feeling to flow through her legs. In the shinobi world sometimes pain just proved that you were alive.

"Haku, Kusinagi-kun do you guys want to go and get lunch with me?" Hinata asked as they walked away from the forest bordering the village limits of Konoha.

"I am in" Haku said as she looped arms with Hinata. "How about you Kusinagi-kun, will you join us?" Haku asked with an angelic smile on her face.

"I don't know why you guys decided to call me Kusinagi-kun. I do have a first name you know. It's Mamoru and I give you permission to call me by it." Kusinagi said as he walked with the girls. "Lunch sounds good but where can we go where I won't get a lot of looks?"

"I was thinking of going to Ichiraku's. It's really easy to get to and a lot of roofs to jump across along the way. With our speed we should be there in minutes. Besides haven't you even seen the anime Sailor Moon? The main character is a girl named Usagi and her boyfriends name is Mamoru and throughout the whole series you get this." Hinata said forming a hand sign then saying calling out the jutsu "hedge". A puff of smoke appeared around Hinata until she had long blonde hair in pigtails and a sailor suit on. "Mamo-chan what's going on Mamo-chan? Don't leave me Mamo-chan." Hinata said as she transformed back into her normal appearance. "I'm sorry but I think that if I call you by your first name I really might start calling you Mamo-chan, and you definitely don't want me to do that."

Mamoru looked at Haku at her response and said "Don't look at me I would do the same thing. I am a fan of Sailor Moon after all the woman fights for truth, justice and love all in heels and a sailor suit. Highly impractical but still when she wants to the girl kicks ass. Plus whenever she is in trouble and can't get out of it Mamo-chan is always there to save her. Who doesn't want a man to save them when they are in peril?"

"Alright I get the point Kusanagi it is. I really don't want to be called Mamo-chan all the time either. But you don't have to put the kun after my name, just Kusanagi will do. Now you two are strong why would you want a strong man to save you?" Kusanagi asked as they hopped onto the nearest roof.

It's a girl thing really. I think we can try to explain it over lunch and we better hurry I feel Kakashi-sensei heading this way and by his chakra he isn't happy." Hinata said as she jumped to the nearest roof and took off in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"What would he have to be mad about?" Kusanagi asked as they jumped off the roofs and landed in front of a food stand.

"I kinda, sorta switched teams on him. Sakura was originally going to be on the team with the two of you, but due to some complications as it were. It was necessary that I switched teams. I personally went to the Hokage and had the switch done. I explained to him that with me gone Sakura would more than likely grow in leaps and bounds and that a change of pace would be good." Hinata said as she sat at the table noting that they were the only three in the restaurant.

"Afternoon Haku, Hinata what can I get for you today?" Ayame asked as she grabbed her pad of paper to write on. His brown hair tied into a braid that held her pencil. "Who is your friend by the way?"

"Hey nee-chan I will have a miso ramen and this guy here is Mamoru Kusanagi. He and Haku are my teammates." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Are the boys aware of this change?" Ayame asked looking between the trio in front of her trying to catch the eyes of either Haku or Hinata. "Since you are avoiding eye contact I would say no. Either way" Ayame said turning to Kusanagi "hello I am Ayame Ichiraku the owners daughter of this fine establishment and any friend of the girls is a friend of mine. So what can I get for you?"

-**0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

. After being left at the training grounds Naruto had attempted to contact Kyuubi via his mind he found he couldn't. He finally broke down and climbed up the nearest tree. Once there he situated himself on a branch making sure he was concealed from anyone who would come looking for him. Leaning back against the tree Naruto closed his eyes and made his way into Kyuubi's domain. The once lavish throne and plush red carpets were gone and in its place was the sewer. When he made it to the gate containing Kyuubi he noticed something sticking out of the cage. Walking towards it Naruto noticed that it was a note in Kyuubi's elegant script addressed to him.

_Naruto,_

_I don't have much time, as I can feel my body going into hibernation. I didn't mean to snarl at you when I returned from the outside, but I was unable to help it. I felt something out there that screamed that my mate was in danger. When I tried to go longer than the fifteen minutes to investigate that was when I caused more harm to your body than good. Hopefully one of the vixens you live with can help with the healing. I don't know how long I will be out for but that does not excuse you from a lot of practice. Find out what you can about my mate as someone was with her. _

_Good luck,_

_Yoko Kyuubi _

Opening his eyes Naruto looked down from his tree and noticed that both Sasuke and Sakura were back waiting for their sensei and Naruto to appear. Jumping down from his branch Naruto landed lightly beside it before walking around the tree. When he glimpsed Sakura again Naruto put a dumb smile on his face and said "Hi Sakura-chan, Teme have you been waiting long?"

"Naruto-baka where were you. Kakashi-sensei could be here any minute." Sakura screamed at his with her fists still clenched. '_What got her in a tizzy?'_ Naruto wondered before he looked over at Sasuke tuning out Sakura's ranting. Catching Sasuke's eye he watched as Sasuke began signing to him rapidly thankful he was out of eyesight as Sakura was still ranting about something.

'Got some interesting news will talk about it at dinner.' Sasuke signed only to see Naruto nod in agreement watching Sakura rant and yell at him some more this time about him being an idiot and not being as great as Sasuke.

At two on the dot a puff of smoke appeared along with Kakashi without his book or easy going smile on his face. "Haruno shut up." Kakashi said watching Sakura stop in mid rant and her jaw dropped in shock. "Now it has come to my attention that we are a member short. I have found out that Hinata will no longer be joining us as she is on a new team. So to make up for it we will be training harder since we are a person down. Their will be no slacking at all and each of you will receive individual and group training that we started in the Land of Waves. Tomorrow practice starts at six am and I expect you all to be there. Enjoy your last night of freedom children." Kakashi said as he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"Like he's even going to be there in the morning I for one" Sakura began to rant.

"Shut up Sakura you are annoying." Sasuke said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"But Sasuke-kun wait" Sakura yelled as she tried to follow her crush leaving Naruto once again alone in the training grounds.

"She's gone Teme, you can come out" Naruto said once Sakura was out of sight. "What's going on?"

"Hinata's on Anko's team along with Haku and Mamoru Kusanagi. There was a big fight between Kakashi and Anko on the outskirts of the village as they fought over Anko's supposed stealing of Hinata. He's not happy being left with Sakura either for that matter. I heard Sakura and Ino talking also earlier and everyone now knows Hinata is on a different team, which means questions will be asked and she won't be going on the same missions as us.

I looked into Anko's background in the old Uchiha police files and found she was taught by the traitorous snake Sanin Orochimaru. Hinata hates Orochimaru with a passion as you know for separating her and Gaara, enough that it's a personal vendetta. I don't know if Hinata herself requested the move because she wants information or if Sarutobi was behind it. I only know that when I ran into Hinata she was with Haku and that Kusanagi guy that she healed back in Wave, the one with the orange skin." Sasuke said leaning against the tree stump he was standing next to. "Thing's are changing dobe, and I am not sure for the better anymore. What does Kyuubi think about this?"

"I don't know" Naruto said walking over to the post next to his friend. "I've been trying to get a hold of him since the first time we were here. He's in hibernation mode apparently and will get back to me when he wakes up. I don't know if foxes have a hibernation mode or if it is something different. I still have access to his chakra and everything but communication. Do you know where Hinata is now?"

"She just said she had to go hunting for something and will be home later. She didn't know if she was going to be home in time for dinner but she will be home tonight. Haku has decided to go with her, so I have no idea when to expect them. See you at home dobe, I want to go to the compound and see if I can find any more information. See you at home." Sasuke said as he pushed himself off of the post he was leaning on and began to walk home.

'_I wonder what she's hunting for"_ Naruto thought as he put his hands in his jacket and walked towards Hokage Tower. _'I believe a visit to Sarutobi is in order.'_

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0-**

Hinata waited in the shadows concealing her chakra for several hours before she found her prey. Concentrating Hinata disappeared into a puddle and began to move slowly along the slippery path dodging footsteps along the way. Weaving between the legs of pedestrians Hinata waited until he moved away from the busy path to one where no one was around. As he neared his destination Hinata knew she didn't have much time left before her pray disappeared. Slowly she materialized back into her normal form and quickly struck out in front of her rendering her pray unconscious. Grabbing her pray Hinata disappeared to where Haku was waiting.

Several hours later Hinata's prey had awaked and looked around. To the left it was empty but to the right were bars that ran from ceiling to floor. Only one place had old jail cells, and that was the Uchiha police compound. Attempting to move his hands he found he couldn't as even his fingers so using jutsu's were out of the question.

"Hello Haruka it's time we had a little talk about you and Danzo." A voice said from behind his body.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know any Danzo." Haruka said his voice cold and with the normal Hyuuga arrogance that would drive most mad.

"I happen to know otherwise Haruka or shall I say D-duck-san." Hinata said as she walked in front of the arrogant Hyuuga. "Now what did he promise you for your loyalty?"

"How did you sneak up on me?" Haruka asked his voice laced with shock. No one has snuck up on a Hyuuga, since the Neji and he's the Hyuuga's prodigy.

"Just answer the question Haruka, or I could take this to the Hokage and get you for being a traitor to the village." Hinata answered glaring at her captive. If there was one thing she learned from Tani it was to glare and scare people into moving out of her way. The Hyuuga's famed glare had nothing on the Demon.

"He promised to break my cursed seal for my loyalty." Haruka answered his eyes meeting the Hinata's. "It's been three years but he says he is almost ready to breaking the seal."

"So if I break it I get your loyalty instead is that what you are saying?" Hinata asked her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hinata you break this seal and I will be you servant for life, but what makes you think you can do it when Danzo could not?" Haruka asked with an arrogant laugh. To him Hinata breaking the seal was just too funny.

Pulling his hitae-ate away from his hair Hinata looked at the seal in concentration. Staring at the green ink Hinata placed her thumbs over the mark.

"**Wow I haven't seen one of these in years. I didn't realize these were still in practice." **Tani said as she checked out the seal.

'_What is it Tani?'_ Hinata thought as she continued to look at the seal. '_You've seen these before.'_

'**It was originally a seal that the Demon race used showing others who was under our protection. After the Demon Wars back about a hundred years ago, we stopped using the seal after the Monster Race figured out a way to torture our people. I never knew a clan had gained that knowledge and were using it to bind people to servitude.' ** Tani answered as she checked out the seal. '**This seal will be very easy to break since you have demonic blood in you. Just put two fingers to the seal and channel chakra into it, the seal will disappear and nothing will be able to take its place.'**

Hinata did as she asked and watched as the seal disappeared. "Your seal is gone and another cannot take his place. For that I expect you to hold you end of the bargain up."

"Anything you say Hinata-sama" Haruka said. "My life is in your hands."

"I am glad to hear that Haruka because I have a job for you." Hinata said with a smile. She just got her personal spy into the ANBU Root program.


	25. The challange and the kiss

Sitting in Ichiraku's staring into his bowl of ramen that he had received over twenty minutes ago Naruto just sighed not reall

Sitting in Ichiraku's staring into his bowl of ramen that he had received over twenty minutes ago Naruto just sighed not really seeing the bowl in front of him just being caught up in his thoughts. It had been exactly one month since Hinata's change to another team and already the beginning of December. The week before Christmas there was to be a festival in all of Konoha and a few days after was Hinata's seventeenth birthday.

Too many changes were happening to him and he wasn't sure he wanted any more. Some good things has happened like when he went to yell at the Hokage about switching teams he met Konohamaru and sometimes played ninja with him. Naruto had to admit that he liked the boy and his friends that sometimes they were the fresh air that he needed in his life. Sometimes acting like a kid was great at helping him forget his worries. Other times it made him regret how much time he actually was a child. Konohamaru was attending Leaf High in the fall to become a ninja at the age of twelve. At that same age Naruto already knew fifty different ways to kill a man with just his pinky finger.

Training was another thing that had changed most mornings anymore Hinata wasn't there to practice with Itachi anymore. Naruto wasn't sure if it was from missions or what but at practice time Hinata and Haku were both gone and the weirdest thing was that Itachi didn't mind. The only time he seen them anymore was when they came home from missions and occasionally around the village. When they did manage to meet up it was usually in the midst of most of her fan boys. Once they figured out Naruto wasn't around to scare them away it seemed that the numbers had multiplied by three. Kiba had just noticed her again and began to ask Naruto about her.

Naruto never noticed the seat being taken next to him as he was caught up in his thoughts. "So does the ramen here hold the meaning of life in them?" A friendly voice said from next to him alerting Naruto that he wasn't alone. Naruto looked up in surprise and seen Iruka sitting next to him with a small smile on his face. "Beef ramen please" Iruka said to Ayame who came out from the back to take his order.

"Sometimes it would be great if it did." Naruto said with a smile back to her former teacher. "What brings you here Iruka-sensei? Don't tell me that the thought of teaching Konohamaru is scaring you already?"

"He's not attending until next year and school is on out until January 3rd for Christmas break and New Years. Besides after you Konohamaru should be a breeze. I was passing by and you seemed to be in a funk, Naruto so I thought I would see if there was anything I could do to help." Iruka said nodding his thanks to Ayame as she placed his ramen in front of him.

"I'm fine sensei, what could ever be wrong with me?" Naruto said with his hand behind his head and a dopy smile on his face. Iruka just sighed wondering if Naruto did it as a defense mechanism or was it just an elaborate act that he has down pack.

"Naruto drop the act I do know you better than that you know." Iruka said as he began to eat his noodles slowly savoring the taste as it hit his taste buds. '_Salty yet filling very tasty, I can see why he eats this stuff'_ Iruka though as he finished what was in his mouth before he looked at the disbelief on Naruto's face. "Did you know when you first started Leaf High I thought you were annoying, but after a year I realized you were a lot like me at that age. We were both alone due to situations neither of us had control over. That same year I had applied to the counsel wanting to adopt you but was turned down before the day was even out."

"The night of Mizuki's betrayal I had found out the truth and that you weren't alone like I though. In fact you had great friends and even a sensei training you to be a shinobi. All that I had thought about you was a sham so I wanted to learn more. Come to find out nothing was a sham. You are just a lot smarter and stronger than you let show but your still a confused teen just like everyone else. I know it's not much but even though I didn't get to adopt you I am glad that I got to know you and I consider you family. If you ever need to talk Naruto I will be there when you need it. No matter what it is about" Iruka said placing a few coins down on the table to pay his bill and with a wave left the stand.

"He seemed very sincere in his words and that's not something that can be done unless the owner actually believes that it is true." Ayame said picking up the money from the counter and placing it in the register. "Naruto what's going on sweetie, come on you can tell your nee-chan." Ayame asked as she placed the empty bowl on a wash bin before moving around the counter and sitting next to him in the stool Iruka had vacated. "Does this have anything to do with Hinata?" Ayame asked throwing the question out on the floor as she watched the depressed teen.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked resting his head on his arm looking at one of the girl he's considered a sister. Ayame and Kanaka Ichiraku were another group of people that Naruto considered precious to him, and the thought that Iruka wanted to adopt him even with the demon fox in him made him want to smile. Even though two of those three are civilians they were always there for him when they needed it. His precious person's list keeps getting bigger.

"Because the only time you don't eat ramen is when something has to do with Hinata. So what's the matter honey? Did you break up or something?" Ayame asked watching Naruto jerk his head up and glare at her. "I know you're just friends but still what's wrong?"

"She mentioned this morning that she was moving out later this weekend. She was getting a place with Haku and they were moving in with each other." Naruto said with a groan moving his head back to rest on his arm again. His previous happy state at Iruka's acceptance was leaving him as he disclosed his troubles.

"What is the problem with that? It is perfectly natural for girls to want a place of their own. I am just surprised that it hasn't happened sooner." Ayame said playing with Naruto's hair in a soothing fashion. "You guys are on different teams now, I am sure there are some things you are not allowed to share. Maybe it's just easier to separate from the temptation than be next to it all the time." Ayame said smiling softly at what she hoped was good advice.

"But that means I won't ever see her anymore. I rarely see her now and even then its using in passing or in the village. I can't even protect her anymore and her fan boys have at least tripled in size, plus to top it off Kiba Inuzuka from school has a crush on her. How did he even meet her I don't know but every time I see him he always asks me questions about Hinata that are none of his business. With Gaara gone it's up to me to protect her as her oldest friend" Naruto passionately voiced glaring at the thought of Kiba liking Hinata. "Kiba isn't the person for her. He doesn't even know the real her at all just the persona she shows to everyone."

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba" Ayame repeated with her finger under her lip as she ran the name through her head. "Isn't Kiba the guy with the red triangles under his cheeks that always has a dog with him? Usually found wearing black leather jacket and is on the team with two insect users or something like that."

"That's the guy. So I take it you met him." Naruto muttered under his breathe. "He's interested in Hinata. How do you know Kiba anyways?" He lifted his head up and looked at Ayame suspiciously. It wasn't unusual that Ayame knew people she was a college student and also worked in a popular ramen restaurant.

"He came in last week while Haku, Hinata and Kusanagi were here after their last mission. He was walking by at first when he caught sight of Haku and Hinata and came in and introduced himself clearly thinking they were civilians. He knew Kusanagi from when they were on the same team before, but I don't think he connected that they were together. I have to say though it was kind of weird yet funny in a way. Usually when guys come to hit on the girls they act like they are both on a date with Kusanagi or else mention they have boyfriends or something to get them to back off. This time though Haku told him she was seeing someone and Hinata didn't say anything allowing him to flirt with her. The funny thing was she was stuttering so bad at each word that I was surprised Hinata didn't scare him off from that. Not long after that he left though but occasionally you can see him coming by looking for Hinata." Ayame said resting her head on her hands watching Naruto's face in interest. "I've even met her sensei before. Now she is a feminist after my own heart. Have you met Anko yet?"

"She just let him flirt with her? Why? She would have said something if she was interested in him, I am sure of it." Naruto said as he looked into his ramen bowl again as if answers did in fact reside in there. Things just didn't make sense anymore and Naruto secretly wished for a time that things were simple again.

"Naruto Hinata is a girl and girls occasionally like compliments and for guys to flirt with them. It doesn't mean they want to date them or anything but while Hinata is a kick ass shinobi she is just like every other girl. She likes knowing that she is still feminine enough to catch a guy's attention. You may not have noticed but she's a really pretty girl that any guy would love to date her. I know you have noticed her fan club has grown. You just have to get used to the idea that one day Hinata will grow up and get married. It's the way of life Naruto." Ayame said walking over to Naruto and kissing him on the top of the head. "Naruto as you older sister I am telling you. Everything will be fine. If you have problems talk them over with Hinata but just remember she's going to be dating eventually and asking her not to is like asking you to not want to date a girl. That doesn't mean you can't still be friends anymore; it just means you are growing up." Ayame said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Ayame nee-chan" Naruto said with a sad smile. "It's just weird seeing guys take an interest in a girl I grew up with. I mean she is just like a little sister and I know she will be dating eventually. When she does I just hope it's with a great guy and not just someone who wants to get into her pants you know."

Ayame gave a small laugh before saying "Naruto any guy that tries to get into Hinata's pants that she doesn't want there will either end up as a pin cushion or dead. She is not someone you could just randomly force into anything she doesn't want to. She is way to strong for that. Want me to make you some fresh ramen?"

"No I think I am done thanks Ayame" Naruto said with a small smile. Grabbing his wallet Naruto smiled when Ayame waved away his money saying she was doing her sisterly duty. "I will see you later" Naruto said with a small wave as he left the ramen stand. Leaving the booth to get some training done Naruto went to find an empty field to train in as he thought about all that was said today.

**-O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O-**

"Hinata I have an idea" Sasuke Uchiha said through his dark blue scarf as he walked with Haku and Hinata looking at apartments his breathe barely showing in the cold. After several hours of being outside Sasuke was getting irritated and was starting to get annoyed at the stupid people he had met and the stupid wool jacket he was wearing. It wasn't that the jacket was icky in fact the dark wool looked very nice on him making him appear even more handsome, it was just he didn't want to wear it. "Why don't you just move into the Uchiha compound? Haku and you can just move into my old house and live there. That is a place that is guaranteed privacy as most consider it haunted and its private land that no one will trespass on. Not to mention the neighborhood is safe since no one is there anymore and you don't have to worry about pervy landlords like the last guy we met."

"Sasuke I didn't think you wanted people to stay at the compound that was what you told the developer who wanted to tear it down to build more condos." Hinata said with a small smile on her face. Her short blue and red hair was only reaching her chin in length. She kept if out of her hair by the dark purple wool hat she wore on her head to keep her ears warm. Her matching scarf was wrapped around her neck securely before tucking into her plush winter jacket. Her mitten covered hands were safely in her pockets.

"That developer guy was trying to make my ancestral home into a condominium. He will not disrespect my slaughtered clan like that. Then did you see the offer he gave, I have more than that as an inheritance. His little pocket change will not change my mind, no amount of money will. I don't know if he thought that since I was an orphan I would jump at the chance to have money. Stupid man for underestimating the Uchiha's, we will never sell. That property has been in the family since the building of Konoha, like I am giving that up. That doesn't include that Itachi would kill me for getting rid of the place." Sasuke replied sinking lower into his scarf, wondering again why he was going apartment shopping with the girls.

"Besides after what you told me about Haruka, you will need a place enclosed in privacy. The compound has all those seals built into the walls making it impossible for the Byakugan to see into. No matter how much they look it will always appear empty. Plus the entrance has a neat security system that you could always activate in a moments notice. On a side note you can practice with Tani in the mornings without fear of people spying on you. It's the perfect solution."

"Sasuke I think you might actually be worried about us" Haku said with a big smile on her face showing off her dimples. Her dark hair was flowing down her back being pulled back by her light green earmuffs that were shaped like little rabbits. On her neck was a matching scarf that was tucked nicely into her winter jacket. Her joking brought a soft blush to Sasuke's face that he secretly hoped would pull off as being cold. "Besides what would Itachi say about us staying in your old house?"

"He would be alright with it under a couple of conditions. First off, would be that his room and one of the spare rooms was to be made up incase he and Kisame came to visit so no girly colors as he said. He would prefer his room to be somewhat the same yet somewhat older if you decided to change it.

Second of all he said no strange guys at the house. You can use the rest of the compound for what you will but he doesn't want a bunch of people knowing you are living there. Basically only Anko, Kakashi, Kusanagi, Zabuza, Naruto, Sarutobi and I are allowed to know. Haruka already meets you at the jail there but he doesn't know you live there so you are safe in that regard. Mostly this was because if Itachi and Kisame stop to visit or need a place to stay than they don't have to worry about others knowing their identity. This also means that eventually Anko will meet Itachi and Kisame and that will be better in the compound away from prying eyes."

"You've been talking to Itachi about this haven't you Sasuke?" Haku said smiling at Sasuke again as they walked though the snow. "That's alright an all but how do you feel about all this. I mean it is you home also that we will be invading. Are you alright with this idea?"

"It was my idea in the first place I just brought it up to Itachi last week and wanted to know what he thought. He actually thought it was a good idea and also said they will be back in time to visit for your birthday Hinata." Sasuke said really wanting to take off his jacket.

"This is hard for you isn't it Sasuke" Hinata said from the other side of Haku. "The fact that we can run around in the snow and not get cold or frost bitten because we can control our body temperatures and yet we can't show how advanced us are in our training. You have been fidgeting all afternoon in your jacket, looking at it as if it was an annoyance."

"True but you got to admit sometimes trying to appear so normal is a pain in the ass. Sometimes you just want to drop the charade. I would love to laugh at some of the stupid things Naruto does on purpose or even smile more but I can't. If I wasn't so trained at keeping a cold mask on from childhood I would have to look into Botox to keep my face from showing any type of expression. At least you have an easy one Hinata. You just have to act embarrassed, shy, and timid and stutter all the time around Naruto while blushing anytime he looks at you." Sasuke smiled knowing he was in the comfort of friends. "I think it would be a lot harder if you weren't in love with him to begin with."

"Hey I may be in love with him but that doesn't mean that I like to stutter and act shy or even timid. Some of the comments I hear so people could see me blush are not pretty. Most of the time I want to beat the crap out of them for talking like that in front of people. Stuttering every word is also a pain in the ass, I keep hoping for a miracle cure that some one would invent so I never have to do it again. Then there is the huge jacket I have to wear in all weather. I sweat more than Chouji running a mile wearing that thing. Thankfully I only need to wear it around the village and not on missions or else I would scream." Hinata said groaning through her teeth at the things she has had to endure when finding a prospective place to live. "Then it doesn't help that Naruto keeps taking my interest in him completely as an act instead of the truth that it actually is. I swear sometimes I wonder if he's just playing dense instead of wanting to let me know his feelings."

"Sasuke how many bedrooms does your house have" Haku asked changing the subject on who has a harder time playing their parts. She was lucky that she didn't have to worry about it; she got to be who she was. On the other hand watching them fight like this occasionally was nice and definitely made Haku feel among friends.

"Six in total" Sasuke said as they began to walk towards the compound. "Only three were ever used though and that was my parents, mine and Itachi's. Most guests stayed in the guest house next door instead of with us. For some reason or another though my parents couldn't have any more children which left us with a lot of empty room in our house. Why don't we go check it out?" Sasuke asked grabbing Hinata by the arm and Haku by the hand as they walked to the compound.

"I will be right there" Hinata said with a smile. "I want to check to see if Haruka had left a note about me unsealing any more Hyuuga's today." Walking off to the tree where Haruka left his notes Hinata was smiling at the thought of her two friends slowly getting together as she watched them walking away. Sasuke was still holding Haku's hand as they headed towards the compound and Hinata couldn't be happier. _'Now if only Naruto would get a clue'_ Hinata thought before she disappeared from sight. '_The urges are already getting stronger and I am not even seventeen yet.'_

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Naruto stopped himself from throwing the kunai into the target as he began to sneeze repeatedly. '**Someone's talking about you kit. What did you do this time?'** Kyuubi asked into Naruto's mind.

'_Hey Kyuubi welcome back to the land of the living, so what happened that made you hibernate?'_ Naruto asked his mentor as he gathered all of the kunai that he had thrown so far making sure to find all of them.

'**Let's talk about it over dinner. I am having a hankering for some dango. What do you say?'** Kyuubi asked as he stretched out in his cage making joints crack as he moved. "**That way we can eat and talk about what's going on."**

'_Sounds good to me Kyuubi, I really didn't even eat lunch there is so much stuff going on.' _Naruto said as he made his way into town with is hands in his pockets. He didn't even bother with a hat or scarf being plenty warm enough in his orange jumpsuit. There was some perks having a Demon Lord trapped in his belly, he was guaranteed to never get cold as the fox generated enough heat to be a living furnace.

Entering the tea house Naruto quickly took a seat in the back away from anyone who would spot him. The last bench was taken so Naruto was forced to take the next one but was still thankful he was in the shadows. The people at the tea house catered to all ninja so they served Naruto although grudged. It was a lot easier getting service when he had Sasuke or one of the girls with him. The waitress always seems a lot more easer to serve to him than instead of making a huge fuss.

Naruto quickly informed Kyuubi what was going on about Hinata leaving and moving. To Iruka's confession about training and just over all life in general that Kyuubi missed out on. When the dango was served along with the tea Naruto paid in advance and ate it slowly allowing Kyuubi to savor the taste. Kyuubi in return told Naruto about feeling Tani's presence in Konoha and that's where he was headed when the problems occurred. Neither of them realized that with Kyuubi taking control it meant no communication while he was out. That also meant no training, or anything. A couple of hours had passed between the conversations when Naruto heard something of interest from the booth behind him.

"My kunoichi's can kick all your teams asses so back off." A female voice yelled at another in the booth.

"That's because Anko, you have one of my kunoichi's and I want her back." Kakashi replied back to who Naruto figured out was Anko.

"Kakashi it's been a month get over it. I am keeping Haku AND Hinata. My team has the highest successful mission ratings out of all of us here. Why would I want to ruin a good thing?" Anko said with pride in her voice. "They work hard and get great results. I doubt any of you can say the same about your teams except for team 8, right Kurenai?"

"Alright fine I'm in as Ino would have a fit if I didn't defend her and she found out. You know there is more to being a girl than just being a kunoichi as they are also women. I am sure giving the situation as they are great warriors that they wouldn't know what to do if a guy came on to them. To a girl popularity is also important along with her looks. So how about a little challenge, so you say." Another male voice called from the other table making Naruto wonder what he missed in the conversation before.

"What's the challenge Asuma? I want to know what you think Ino Yamanaka can do that my girls can't." Anko asked her voice full of confidence. She doubted there was anything Ino could do her girls couldn't outside of her families jutsu's.

"A competition as it was that we will extend to the village during the festival. The villagers will vote who the favorite kunoichi is based off of looks. We all know that a kunoichi can be put in some serious situations depending on how she looks and what requirements are needed. You should know Anko how many undercover operations did you have to go through that required you to be a pretty face and deadly." Asuma replied lighting up another cigarette. He was the monkey in the middle with Gai against the wall where they hoped his enthusiasm wouldn't get out of control and Kakashi was on the outside. Across from them were Anko and Kurenai.

"How would we keep track of something like that?" Kurenai asked putting in her input. "No matter what we could all stuff the ballets or something. How will we make it fair for all parties?"

"A KISSING BOOTH" Gai said in his enthusiasm. "They had those when I was younger. The girls will each get an hour in the booth and the villagers will be able to buy tickets. When they go to kiss the girl the tickets are handed to a third party to check for tampering and jutsu's before being put into a jutsu safe box. The girl with the most tickets wins." Gai said as everyone nodded in agreement. "My Tenten is in the Springtime of Youth so she will win."

"Gai, you just realized that if some of the girls haven't been kissed you just sold their first kiss right." Kurenai said "my only problem is I believe Shino and Anya are involved so I don't know what will happen. So all I have to say is Anko your girls better kick their butts. Let's go get this finalized and told the teams they might take a while getting used to this."

"Asuma you do realize that Anko has two girls on her team instead of just one like the rest of us right. She has a higher chance of beating us." Kakashi said as Anko and Kurenai said there goodbyes and left. "Now how the hell do you know about how hard it is to be a woman and kunoichi anyways? Got a sex-change we didn't know about?"

"Ha ha, Kakashi I just have to hear the speech from Ino every time I try to get them to train harder, as I am sure you get from Sakura. If they can't win in a fight hopefully they can win by looks. Besides Kakashi, have you even seen the girls she has on her team? I mean that Hinata chick was on your team for a while and she always looked homely in that huge jacket so she shouldn't be competition. The only one we have to worry about is that Haku-girl which with as good as her skill level is she can't be very pretty. I mean Ino looks great all the time and she sucks as a kunoichi although she is getting better. So the exact opposite must be true right." Asuma reasoned before standing up and exiting the booth after Kakashi stood up.

Kakashi opened a pocket on his vest and retrieved a picture from within. "This is Anko's team" Kakashi said showing his the picture of the girls with huge smiles on their face complete with dimples showing standing next to grinning Kusanagi and a smiling Anko. The smile on Anko's face was one many hasn't seen as she looked happy and at peace, something one never sees with Anko. It was carefree, something no one has seen before Orochimaru was declared a traitor.

Asuma took the picture and dropped the cigarette he had in his mouth onto the floor as looked at the picture. They were a lot better looking than he expected. "They look this good and still have the highest success rate. How did she luck out with such a good team?" Asuma asked starting to feel worried for the first time since making the challenge.

"Her luck must have finally gotten better." Gai answered making him appear normal for a brief time before he smiled making his teeth ping. "Kakashi I challenge you as a side bet that my Tenten will beat your Sakura in this competition. If I fail I shall walk around Konoha on my hands backwards fifty times."

"I'm sorry Gai you say something" Kakashi asked in a cool voice he used when he was ignoring Gai. '_Gai's a nice guy but weird. He would never take my rivals place.' _ Kakashi thought wondering what the Uchiha's would do when they realized the predicament one of his colleges got Haku and Hinata in. '_They are almost like family so this might work in my favor. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone mess with his family so I might have a shot. Plus Naruto has that crush on Sakura so I might just get lucky.' _ Kakashi thought as he left the restaurant deep in his thoughts.

'**So kit what are you going to do now?"** Kyuubi asked as he was writing notes on a scroll for a future date.

'_I don't know but this is my chance to kiss Sakura and see if we are compatible. Who knows maybe we will have a physical attraction based completely on lust.' _Naruto replied heading home.

"**Make sure I am in hibernation mode when you do this will you. I don't want to be awake to witness this." **Kyuubi answered '**I shall be ready for my fifteen minutes next week. I need to send a message to Demon Realm."**

"_Twenty minutes. This time you get twenty minutes since you didn't break my trust.'_ Naruto replied back as he caught the smile that appeared on Kyuubi's face.

'**Twenty minutes it is than.' **Kyuubi answered as he began working on the scroll some more.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"Anko-sensei you are telling us you issued a challenge to the other Genin teams that your kunoichi are better than the others, but why did you have to do it as a kissing contest." Hinata asked looking into the tea cup in her hands as if warming them from the chill. "I can understand a competition of skills or possibly even a cooking contest but a popularity contest complete with kissing. I don't like it. I don't want to give away my first kiss like that do you Haku?"

Haku was sitting in the booth next to Hinata eating her dango not looking the least upset about the discussion taking place. "I've technically had my first kiss, so it's really not a problem. Besides you always kiss Naruto on the cheek or head so what's the difference?" Haku answered earnestly "I had to kiss a guy once to distract him so dad could get away. It worked since he didn't know we were together. It saved my fathers life so it wasn't necessarily a big deal. I figure we are shinobi so giving everything I am to a mission is what I do. I am a shinobi of the Leaf first and a woman second."

"That's kind of cruel don't you think?" Kusanagi asked with a dango stick hanging out of his mouth. He was sitting in the corner of the booth with his arms spread out, the left on the window sill and the right across the back of the booth. His red trench coat was open showing his white shirt off underneath. His hands in fingerless gloves with the Konoha Leaf symbol on them.

"It may be cruel but true" Hinata said with a big sigh and began to look outside. "I had forgotten I was a shinobi first for a second there. Good thing Tani is asleep or she would be yelling at me for forgetting. "I would even hazard a guess that that was how Anko-sensei lost hers." Hinata threw out the statement looking at her sensei to confirm or even deny the question.

"I lost more that my first kiss on a mission before. It was also how I had lost my virginity unfortunately." Anko said brief flash of sadness in her eyes. "The mission was a success though so it wasn't completely worthless. Besides as kunoichi, at least ones that train hard, it's not like they have a hymen anyways." Anko replied drinking some more of her tea with a big sigh.

"If a woman doesn't have a hymen doesn't that mean she's not a virgin?" Kusanagi asked slightly changing the subject.

"Yes and no" Hinata answered before explaining. "If a woman works out a lot or trains a lot she uses muscles most people don't. Those muscles in the groin area get used and torn just like ever other muscle. Eventually that wears the hymen down to nothing even though she's never had sex before. A hymen is just a thin layer of skin in your body easily torn. Now answer me this" Hinata asked "if a woman does everything with a man except vaginal sex is she stills a virgin because she has a hymen?"

"I think I get what you are saying. You can be a virgin without a hymen and a slut with one" Kusanagi answered. "So Anko-sensei I won't have to be in a kissing booth will I?"

"No it's just for the girls" Anko replied "but your job is equally important. You're job is to make sure no one tries any funny stuff while the girls are up there."

"Protect the girls from perverts. Got it sensei. Hey waiter more dango's please" Kusanagi called to the waiter.

"Are you girls going to do it?" Anko asked to her two kunoichi "you can always refuse you know."

"I'm in" Haku chirped up. "Since I am single I might as well. Who knows I might even get a boyfriend from this."

"Me too" Hinata replied agreeing with Haku. "I got a time limit so hopefully I can find someone I am at least compatible with. Besides if Naruto doesn't want me someone out there must."

"Great I will tell the others you're in. Remember we have a session on interrogation with Ibiki tomorrow at six am so come prepared to interrogate" Anko said standing up and stretching out her back. Pulling her skirt back down Anko grabbed three of the dango sticks the waiter was stopping to drop off. "I will be at the compound at four for training."

The waiter looked at Anko than back to the tray noticing that she had left only three sticks on dango on the tray for the table. Quickly calculating how many she ate the waiter was about to chase after her about her bill when he heard some someone addressing him.

"Here" Kusanagi said as he gave the waiter a stack of money and grabbed one of the remaining dango sticks off the tray. "That should be enough to cover all of us plus a decent tip. See you girls tomorrow" Kusanagi said over his shoulder to the girls as he made his way outside.

"I should go also" Haku mentioned to her best friend. "I promised dad I would visit today so I will see you at home Hinata." Grabbing a stick off the tray Haku was heading towards the door. '_But first I should have a little stop at Ichiraku's and tell Ayame the news.'_

**-0o0o0o0-**

A week before the festival and Naruto was headed back to Ichiraku's after finding out that Ayame had a message for him. Walking into the booth Naruto noticed that the seats were empty in his favorite restaurant. Seating on his normal seat Naruto yelled into the back room. "Hey nee-chan what did you want to see me for?"

Ayame walked out of the back room with her brown hair pulled into a pony-tail allowing her hair to cascade down her back. "Hey Naruto I just received something for you" Ayame mentioned as she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a formal gold envelope. Handing it over to the blonde Ayame leaned on the counter waiting for news as to what it was.

Sliding his finger under the seal Naruto quickly broke it and pulled out an expensive looking piece of paper. Unfolding it Naruto read:

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_I, Chouji Akimichi, here by formally challenge you to the ramen eating contest to be held in the festival on December 23__rd__ of the 56__th__ year of our Hokage Sarutobi. Failure to meet this challenge will result in the loss of Ramen King Title. I look forward to seeing you there. _

_Chouji Akimichi_

_Heir to the Akimichi Clan_

"Wow" Ayame spoke softly under her breathe. "I haven't seen one of these before only heard about them. Hey Dad come see what Naruto got" Ayame called into the back room where her father was cutting vegetables.

"Hey Naruto" Kanaka greeted his favorite customer as he wiped his hands on his apron to dry them. "What did you get that's got Ayame all hyped up?" Naruto handed the challenge letter over to his sometimes employer and friend. "Wow I haven't seen one of these in years. You got a formal challenge letter in the ramen eating contest. Naruto can I frame this please?" Kanaka asked "only after you win though."

"Why would you send a challenge letter over an eating contest?" Naruto wondered out loud. Normally he would ask Kyuubi about these types of things but he was in hibernation mode after sending messages to Demon Realm for his twenty minutes of free time. "I can understand a fight but an eating contest? That's news to me."

"Naruto I know you know this why do you think that Chouji and his family are a little robust? They eat a lot to use the calories as energy. The more they eat the better they are in their techniques, so to an Akimichi food is important. The fact that you have beat Chouji for the past couple of years could say to people that the Akimichi heir isn't living up to the family standards." Ayame answered as her father began looking for a frame to fit the letter in. "Chouji has a cousin named Mayo Akimichi that goes to school with me. He's a nice guy and everything but doesn't have the ability to form chakra so he's going to the college for a major in business. He's explained clan politics to me a few times."

"But that's stupid" Naruto answered. "I mean if it was anything besides ramen, Chouji would totally kick my butt. It's only because it's ramen that I've been able to win. That and as a winner I don't have to pay for my meals at all."

"We know that Naruto, but to him it's an honor thing" Kanaka said framing the challenge letter in a nice gold frame where it was sure to draw attention. "Now you just have to beat him and I can frame this. So Naruto what are you going to do about the kissing booth I heard about."

"I've heard about it, I mean Sakura has been ranting about it all morning since Kakashi-sensei told her. I think it's great because then I can kiss her and find out if we have any chemistry or if it's just a lost cause completely." Naruto answered. "I still have to wonder though how Kakashi managed to get her up there though not that I'm complaining."

"That's good; the only one I am worried about is Hinata. I mean from what I know she hasn't had her first kiss yet, and from what I can see Kiba is looking to take it. He's been bragging about how much he was saving to buy tickets with so he can kiss on her. Haku isn't worried about it since her dad found out about the contest, but Hinata only has you and Sasuke since Gaara's gone." Ayame mentioned as if she was talking about the weather. "Hopefully she isn't over whelmed when she gets back from her mission later, especially since her fan boys have found out about her being in the challenge."

"I got to go" Naruto said standing up and leaving the stand walking out into the street.

"Do you think you were to rough on him, Ayame?" Kanaka asked before walking into the back to cut more vegetables.

"Not at all Dad, we both know he's crazy about Hinata. If only he just wasn't so stubborn about it." Ayame replied following her father into the back.

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

They day of the infamous kissing booth had finally arrived and Naruto was at a loss. Yesterday when Hinata got back from her mission he tried to talk her out of her participation but failed. Today Naruto was standing in line with a ticket in hand hoping to kiss Sakura. Sakura didn't tell him what time she was in the booth but from what he understood none of the kunoichi knew when they were in the booth. That was to be announced at the time of the competition. Walking towards the booth Naruto noticed that a girl with her hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head was in the booth. She was causing a commotion though because anyone that came close to kissing her she brandished a kunai and began to wave it at them. '_Glad I'm not kissing her' _Naruto thought as he began to walk around the festival.

Couples were everywhere as Naruto jumped into a tree watching the people pass under him, secure in the knowledge he was relatively out of sight. Girls were passing by in kimono's some wearing a shawl while others weren't. The weather in Fire Country had warmed up again melting all the snow. What little snow Konoha had usually melted with in a few days. The longest amount of time was a week that Naruto could remember in his existence. Konoha's winter season could almost be described as a rainy season as you had more rain than anything during that time, which was why when they got snow they got a lot. Naruto wasn't sure why but it always snowed on Christmas and Hinata's birthday.

"Hey Dobe" Sasuke called out as he jumped up on the branch Naruto was located on. "What are you doing up here?" Sitting down on the same bench with the blonde Sasuke took a deep breath of the clean air. "I love this weather, no snow but not cold enough that you have to wear a jacket unless you want questions. One day I would love to be able to show people we aren't who they think we are. I would love for people to know that Itachi isn't a mass murderer. So we are planning a surprise birthday party for Hinata on her birthday and we need you to keep her occupied for the day. Think you can do it?"

"I have no idea what to get her anyways" Naruto commented leaning back on the trunk of the tree. "You are right though, it seems to be getting harder and harder to play out this act. How long does he want us to keep it up so you know?"

"I believe until after the Chounin Exams next year. By them we can specialize in different areas so the act won't be necessary. It would have been a lot easier if Hinata was on our team instead" Sasuke pointed out to Naruto. "So you never did say what Kyuubi did for his twenty minutes of free time anyways."

"Basically he sent a summons to Demon Realm sending in paperwork that needed to be done. When I talked to him before I let him take over he was complaining about doing the work even though he's sealed in a human. That and he wanted to attempt to get a message to Tani and ask her about her coming to Konoha. Are you sure you don't know anything about that?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Nothing, I just felt a chakra surge and went running to find out the source. That's when I found you on the ground and the rest you know." Sasuke answered the questions omitting the extra details that he knew. He wasn't going to be the one to tell him that Tani was sealed in Hinata. That was Hinata's responsibility and Hinata's alone.

"I don't know there is still something fishy about it. I asked Kakashi-sensei and even Iruka-sensei about it but nether knew nothing. Iruka-sensei though is only a Chounin so I doubt he knows anyways. Kakashi-sensei if he knew he might not be able to release any information." Naruto summarized.

"So has your relationship with Iruka-sensei changed any now that you know he wanted to adopt you?" Sasuke wondered. "I mean not to be mean Dobe, but I think in a way you should have been. Out of all of us you are the only one who doesn't know the feeling of love from a parent. Gaara and Hinata had Hiashi and Yuki Hyuuga while it lasted. Yuki made sure that Gaara felt like family before she died and he always had Hinata. Itachi and I had our parents until they were murdered. Basically what I am saying is that you have never had that and now you have the chance to. I am surprised you didn't jump over the offer to get closer to have more of a semblance of family."

"I have thought about it. While what you are saying is true I'm just not sure about it, you know. I've got you guys and even Ayame and old man Ichiraku. Then there's Sarutobi, Haku and Zabuza so my list is growing but yeah a father figure would be nice instead of just Kyuubi. He's got some of his own issues he has to deal with and not just mine, so I am thinking of giving Iruka-sensei a chance to be family. Besides he knew from Mizuki's betrayal that everything wasn't as it seemed and he still wanted to get closer and that means a lot to me." Naruto got a smile of his face as he confided into his best friend. "I wonder where Sakura is any ways. Do you know what time she is in the booth for?"

"That's why I was coming to find you. She's in the booth right now if you want to get your kiss. I still don't see what's so fascinating with kissing her though. She's not even that pretty." Sasuke said standing up on the branch shaking off the bark that stuck to his pants. "Here these are for you" Sasuke said pulling out a stack of tickets tied neatly up in a rubber band. There is enough there for four hours in the kissing booth. Use them wisely." What Sasuke neglected to tell Naruto was that Sakura and Ino had each given him a smaller stack in hopes that he would use them to kiss one of the girls. This was the combined effort of both of the girls and Sasuke felt dirty for just touching them.

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for Haku-nee-chan. I see how much to try to practice with each other when we don't have missions." Naruto laughed softly at watching Sasuke's cheeks form a small blush on them. Grabbing the tickets Naruto shoved them into his pocket. "You are right though I need to find out if it's possible between the two of us. Catch you later Sasuke" Naruto said as he jumped off the branch, making his way through the crowd to the booth.

Naruto got in line and noticed it was relatively short. Looking around to the front Naruto figured that he had six people in front of him and each person was allowed a minute to kiss. The time limit was to ensure that you had enough time to kiss providing you were shy, and not to long that things would get out of hand. Opening up his wallet and grabbing his ticket, not wanting to break the bundle in his pocket, Naruto looked to the front again and seen that he only had two more people in front of him. The first person was standing next to an orange haired guy dressed in a red vest and black pants. Judging by his attire Naruto guessed he was the attendant in charge of the booth. The guy in front of him was wearing a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers. From behind his hair looked like it was in a bowl cut.

Finally Naruto was next as he bounced foot to foot in anticipation. This was it his first time actually kissing someone in a non-familiar manner. He didn't count Hinata because she was like his little sister and Sasuke definitely didn't count. Giving his ticket to the attendant Naruto jumped up on the booth and seen Sakura sitting there. She was wearing a red kimono with pink petal flowing gently on it. Her hair was done up in a French twist with a few ringlets hanging down. Her lips looks bruised from being kissed so much and her eye lids looked heavy, almost like giving her a look of seduction. Taking a deep breath Naruto began to walk towards her when an arm shot out in front of him.

"Just a minute sir, we have to switch girls. Ms. Haruno's time is up in the booth so you get to kiss the next contestant." The orange haired attendant said as he whispered to Sakura her time was over. Opening the booths door Sakura stepped out only for a vision in blue to come back in. Her kimono was a dark rich blue that almost looked matched the color Sasuke wore. Her obi was light purple and red stripped adding contrast to her outfit. Her curves were perfectly shown, yet completely decent. Her dark blue hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. Her face was a light pink from the blush on her face and her eyes were shining a pale lavender color. A Hyuuga woman was who Naruto guessed she was.

Walking to the seat the attendant announced who was in the booth next as shouts were being heard as people were fighting for a place in line, but Naruto never noticed. All he had seen in front of him was a woman and a very desirable woman at that. Hinata softly called out his name but still Naruto heard none of it, not completely recognizing her. Walking closer Naruto put his hands on his friends face watching her cheeks blush an even darker red. With a soft chuckle Naruto leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to hers. The softness of her lips felt like rose petals. She smelt of oceans and water and Naruto loved it. It stirred something deep in him, the scent was familiar.

So lost in the feel Naruto never noticed the flash of a camera going off. Pulling apart slowly Naruto watched the way her chest rose and fell as she attempted to catch her breath. Looking up at her soft pink lips Naruto had the urge to kiss them again as he slowly did feeling a butterfly feeling deep in his stomach. Separating enough to look into the woman's eyes Naruto noticed another thing he missed before. Her eyes weren't just a pale lavender it also had light blue irises and her hair had deep red streaks in it that threatened to come out of her bun. Naruto had just realized he had kissed his best friend.

"H-Hinata, I-I didn't realize it was you." Naruto stammered dropping his hands down to his sides. Feeling Hinata's soft hands cupping his face Naruto closed his eyes for the beating he thought was to come. Instead he felt himself being pulled down softly as he breathed through his mouth. He didn't trust himself to breath in her intoxicating scent through his nose. If he did he was sure to kiss her again.

"You talk to much Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she pressed her slightly open mouth to his. Keeping her eyes closed in fear of rejection Hinata missed his eyes widening in shock before slowly closing them. Moving one of her hands away from his face and to his neck Hinata hesitantly brought her tongue out to touch his lower lip in case she was going too far. Instead of his breaking the kiss Naruto brought his out to play as they slowly touched one another getting used to the feeling. His hands that were clasped at his side found their way around Hinata's waist as he pulled her closer. Feeling his body completely against hers Hinata moaned. Taking this as an opening Naruto brought his tongue into her mouth to get a taste to find she tasted just like she smelled. Unable to help it Naruto moaned at the refreshing taste that was Hinata. Kissing her was like a nice cold drink on a hot day, it was something Naruto knew he would never forget.

"Umm, Sir your time is up now. We have a lot of people waiting for their turn." The attendant said as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. Watching as they slowly pulled away he continued "sir if you want to kiss her again I suggest you buy another ticket, as you can see we have over two hundred people at this time waiting for a turn." Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulled out the stack of tickets and handed them to the attendant. Without another word Naruto leaned down and met Hinata's lips in another sweet kiss.


	26. the mission and refusal

Anko was sitting down at the empty long table eating her dango as she read over her mission report ignoring the other people i

Anko was sitting down at the empty long table eating her dango as she read over her mission report ignoring the other people in the room. It was currently Friday and Christmas was in a few days. In that time Anko had the job of helping out at the festival as did everyone of Chounin rank and above. Genin's were allowed the reprieve since Sarutobi wanted to allow the teens to be kids for a little while longer instead of the facing hard reality of ninjas. He wanted to give them something to enjoy before they were expected to make their first kills. That wasn't to say that some Genin haven't had to take a life, but Sarutobi wanted to remind people that even though they were ninjas they were still children and growing.

"I don't think I've seen this room so crowded before" Kurenai commented as she placed her tray on the table in front of her friend before taking a seat. "Normally the Jounin Lounge isn't this full. I didn't know that we had this many people in the Jounin Rank. So did you get the results of the contest the other day?" Putting crackers in her soup Kurenai looked around the room commenting on the other tables. "This is one of those times that I am glad you are scary or else we wouldn't have a place to sit. You are the only person I know who can have a table to themselves in a crowded room."

"You think it's just me. Gai Maito can clear a table just by sitting down. Something about the green suit scared everyone. I haven't heard anything about the results but since it's been two days I expect to hear it sometime this week." Anko replied rolling up her report before sealing it shut. "Why what have you heard?"

"Really for as long as I've known Gai he's always worn the jumpsuit in fact I would suspect he's been wearing it his whole career. Nothing I just know that I didn't win" Kurenai replied slowing on her steaming soup before taking a bite. "I was correct in my assumption that Shino and Anya are dating. At least if they aren't they have an '_understanding_' between them. How did your girls do?"

"Gai didn't always wear the jumpsuit, or even have the bushy brows or bowl cut. In fact for the longest time he looked normal. When he was a Jounin he was actually a hottie back in the day. His hair was wavy and he wore a normal Jounin outfit like Kakashi." Anko told her friend.

"That I find hard to believe." Kurenai giggled at the sight of a hot Gai. No matter what she tried the jumpsuit always appeared on his body along with the bowl cut.

"Its true watch" standing up and bringing up two fingers in front of her Anko disappeared into a puff of smoke in a simple hedge technique. In her place was a man in a standard Jounin outfit with his hitae-ate around his waist. The outfit hinted at his muscles without being form fitting. His hair was dark and wavy and slightly spiky around the edges. His eye brows were normal and his teeth were still as white as ever. Over all Gai was definitely a hottie by even Kurenai's standards.

"Wow" was all Kurenai could say as Anko released the hedge and sat back down. "Do I even want to know why he would not want to look like that?" At seeing Anko shake her head no Kurenai went to ask again. "So how did your girls do?"

"Haku didn't get anybody but only because of an over-protective bodyguard and boyfriend." Anko said chewing on the empty dango stick as she put her elbows on the table leaning on one hand. "She got up there and Sasuke Uchiha was there with an activated sharingan staring at people with a kunai in his hand and this intense glare as if he was willing anyone to come up there. His smirk was something that even I was proud of. After an hour of Sasuke keeping watch he got pulled off the stage by Kakashi and then given to Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. When Sasuke vacated Bear-san from ANBU took up the post and was swinging a zanbato at anyone who came near. Haku remained kiss-less for the entire event."

"Wow so then what happened with Hinata? Did Kusanagi jump in front of her and protect his teammate like that? I know Kiba was complaining all day that he didn't get to kiss her but he never said why. So are Sasuke and Haku dating?" Kurenai placed her spoon into her empty bowl her red eyes flashing in delight at the thought of the young couple.

"No they aren't I've already asked but his actions just screamed over-protective boyfriend don't they" Anko said putting her empty sticks in Kurenai's bowl to be tossed out together. "As for Hinata" Anko pulled a picture out of her pocket and handed it to Kurenai. Taking the picture of Anko's outstretched hand Kurenai's eyes lighted up at the shot of Naruto Uzumaki kissing Hinata no Sabaku.

"So they finally kissed about time. She's liked him for a while." Kurenai sighed happily at the though of them getting together. They are just so cute together.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asuma asked as he came and sat next to Kurenai at the table smoking slowly. Grabbing the picture Kurenai was trying to hand to him Asuma smiled as he handed the photo back to Anko. "Ino did very good from what I understand. I think my girl won Anko."

"Sakura beat Ino by one" Kakashi replied as he sat down in the empty spot next to Anko. "She had more people in line than Ino did. So I wonder who won over all I just know Sakura beat Ino as she wouldn't shut up about it."

"The youthful Hinata won by a whole two hundred tickets" Gai said walked on his hands towards the table, his orange legwarmers waving in the air. "I just got the confirmation from Hokage-sama himself and because I have lost I will walk around Konoha fifty times on my hands backwards. And if I can't do that I shall do twenty thousand jumping jacks."

"Ha every one of you has to pay up" Anko said standing up with her hands on the table in front of her completely ignoring Gai in his rambling. "I told you my kunoichi would kick all your asses. Not only do they have the highest success rate they also are the prettiest." Kakashi looked like he was about to protest when Anko jumped in "and no you can't have Hinata back Kakashi." At that Kakashi lowered his head in defeat. "Now if you don't mind I have to let my girls know how they did."

"Anko-san" Gai righted himself from his handstand. "Hokage-sama would like to see you now. I must get going I need to train with one of my youthful students on his love for a cherry blossom of a woman. Good bye everyone I have a village to travel around." Dropping back down into a handstand Gai began to walk out of the room backwards making people move out of his way.

"I'm out of here. I shall see you guys later and don't think this doesn't mean you don't have to pay up because I will be after your asses." Anko mentioned as she walked out of the door to the Hokage's Office above her.

Knocking on the massive wooden door in front of her Anko stopped when she heard Sarutobi called out for her to enter. It never seemed to amaze her that Sarutobi always knew who was at his door. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama" Anko asked as she bowed down in greeting towards her leader.

"Yes Anko have a seat" Sarutobi motioned towards a chair with a table in front of it covered with papers with pictured of a bunch of kunoichi on it along with their stats. "I hate to do this to you but I need you to lead an ANBU mission in Tea Country. It's an assassination of the highest caliber."

"Do I get to pick my own team?" Anko asked as she began contemplating the situation. The one thing Anko was great at while she was ANBU was in assassination and interrogation, but after years of it the killing got to be too much for her. Anko herself knew she was different before, she wasn't nearly as sadistic and the cursed seal on her neck didn't help any of the tendencies either, but she also knew the Hokage wouldn't ask her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You do and by your question I take it you accept." Sarutobi said as he sat down in the chair in front of Anko. "The person you will need to kill is a noble by the name of Ramuko Kumakura. He is a known pedophile who likes girls between the ages of ten and thirteen basically just before a girl goes into puberty. He likes them when they are barely developed and possessing a short stature. These pictures are of the kunoichi of Chounin rank and higher. I brought them here so you can decide who here you would like in your team. He always has ninja around him and has been seen coming and going from one of the new hidden villages."

The kunoichi in the entire pile had been older and in their mid twenties like Anko was herself. Some of these women she had worked with before but most she knew by reputation. All of these women had the look of being a shinobi for far too long. Without elaborate hedges they weren't going to be able to pass looking like someone in their early teens and with ninja around gen jutsu was out of the picture. "Hokage-sama I would like to choose my Genin team for the mission."

"Explain Anko. You know there are rules about Genin's and high ranking missions." Sarutobi asked leaning on his hands with an eyebrow raised. He had a suspicion that Anko might ask something like this when he offered her to let her choose her team.

"As you said yourself Hokage-sama, he prefers girls of short stature that is just beginning to hit puberty. Since he is always around ninja and near one of the new hidden villages everyone will be on the lookout for a hedge or even a genjutsu. Someone is bound to notice at anytime that the potential victim is not who they think they are. Also as for them being Genin, I know for a fact that you are able to allow them into ANBU as long as they are Genin and above. The only way to do this though is to give them duel jobs. They can function both as a Genin Team and perform the normal missions on the books for the records but also do ANBU missions in secret allowing them to hide their identities from everyone."

"Suppose I do allow you to choose them, who would you choose for the supposed 'victim' and are you sure your girls can handle that kind of situation."

"Hinata was who I had in mind as the victim. She's of short stature and with her timid personality she appears much younger. With strong breast bindings I am sure that we can hide her chest and her chakra restraints can be turned on full blast making her appear as a normal civilian. Haku would work as her older sister as the two works well together and Kusanagi is our hidden back-up should something goes out of control."

"You do realize that things could go terribly wrong and that she could be raped and killed."

"I trust my team Hokage-sama. We will not fail and Hinata would kill him before he could attempt to rape her. She will not freeze up, or fail as it would go against her nindo."

"Very well than Anko you can have your team. I shall have uniforms and masks ready to go for you before you leave. I expect your team here in my office at four in the morning there I will debrief them and give you your destination. That is all you are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Anko said with a deep bow. Turning around she headed towards the door.

"Anko" Sarutobi called out "if for some reason your team decides not to go on this mission do let me know will you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Anko said as she left the room in pursuit of her team.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"So does this mean you are a couple now?" Haku asked Hinata as she watched the shorter girl practice under the waterfall that lead to the freezing lake behind the main Uchiha house. Hinata was standing on the water in short shorts and a tank top wearing nothing else. If Haku didn't know Hinata so well she would have thought she was crazy, although she was beginning to wonder with the way her friend was dressed and the fact that the water appeared to be falling on her from above. The lake was about twenty degrees warm and that was in the shallow end. Hinata was standing with one foot on the water the other on her leg. She was standing upright with her hands clasped in front of her as if in a praying position. Her normally expressive eyes were closed with her hair moving around her in the small breeze that always was around the waterfall.

"No" Hinata replied as she concentrated pushing the water away from her body. The source of the exercise was complicated yet simple. The simple part was that you just pushed the water away from your body so that you don't get wet. The complicated part is where Tani had a brilliant idea and made the training that mush harder. Hinata now had to wear summer clothes and use her chakra to keep warm along with propelling the water off of her.

When Hinata had won the water challenge in the Land of Waves she had completed the requirements of being a Water Master. That didn't mean that Hinata could get away from the challenges of other water sources: rivers, lakes, and the sea. All around Konoha or when Hinata was on missions she challenged for the right to control water. In that short amount of time, Hinata had mastered them all and all that was left was the deep ocean water of an abyss.

"You made out with the guy for four hours and you still aren't a couple. What gives did you confess or anything?" Haku was in amazement, if she had spent four hours making out with a guy they had better be in a relationship by god or on a mission. If not that guy was dead.

"I'm not Sakura is what I think" Hinata replied icily. "When we stopped kissing he started apologizing repeatedly and then said he was glad that I was his best friend and that nothing would ever come between us not even a little kiss. Then he said that if I ever needed any help or anything he would always be there for me. Then he acted mad that he didn't even get to kiss Sakura and instead had to kiss me. Haku I have eight days until my birthday and my mating season comes in. I don't know what to do."

"There is always seduction" Anko said as she jumped onto the water next to the girls. Anko looked at both girls before raising an eye brow at what Hinata was doing.

"Hey Anko-sensei" Haku and Hinata said simultaneously. They had both felt her presence when she entered the area surrounding the Uchiha compound. The security system was top of the time and with some modifications from Tani it was impossible to get into unless your blood was entered into the system. "So what mission do we get to do?"

"Hinata what are you doing?" Anko asked watching the girl stand under the waterfall succeeding in her task from Tani. She couldn't help it the curiosity got the best of her and what Hinata did usually had her asking.

"Tani gave me a chakra building exercise and here I am" Hinata replied as she began to walk out from under the waterfall after hearing the alarm signaling five hours were up. "So really what kind of mission are we doing?"

"Has anyone seen Kusanagi?" Anko asked ignoring the question. She had met Tani on a recent mission and had some serious respect for the demon, especially after Tani kicked her ass royally. "I want to tell you together and can you summon Tani I have some questions for her also."

"He's back at the house reading a book on nature jutsu's with Tani that she brought back from Demon Realm during her last visit. She goes about once a month" Haku answered handing over a jacket to Hinata to help keep her warm. "The reason he is with her is because Tani isn't letting that book out of her sight as it's her only copy, and over three hundred years old."

"Great then this meeting should go smoothly. I have a lot of respect for the woman" Anko started. "Any woman who can keep the Kyuubi in line and still be feminine is someone that deserves respect. Besides she taught me a few tricks no one has thought of."

"Anko to what do we owe the pleasure" Tani called from the couch as they walked into the house. She was sipping hot chocolate in front of the fire reading a book on seals from Kyuubi's personal collection. Since their engagement she was allowed access to his house and possessions. Sitting in the arm chair near her was Kusanagi leaning back reading a thick book.

"Tani-sama, team we have a mission that you are allowed to deny if it is your wish." Anko told the group after grabbing a mug and pouring hot chocolate into it from the thermos sitting on the end table. Sitting down on the couch away from Tani but in front of her team Anko continued. "This is an assassination mission of top priority."

Kusanagi leaned forward in his chair pushing the foot rest down as he leaned forward. "I thought assassination missions were for ANBU only, and we are Genin. Why us what kind of nut job would want us on this mission."

"I choose you and I am not a nut job" Anko replied throwing a kunai at Kusanagi only to have him deflect it from the blade on his arms. "The target is a pedophile that likes short statured girls between the ages of ten and thirteen. He is surrounded by ninjas at all times and he is seen coming and going from a new hidden village. Since I am leading this mission I get to choose my team, but there will be problems. You will still be considered a Genin team and will act as such in front of the village, but in secret you will be in ANBU and taking missions. Do you except?"

"I am in but only if the girls are" Kusanagi answered leaning back in the chair to read more of his book. He was confident the girls would say yes, and he was getting to an interesting part of the book. There were some techniques he wanted to try in nature manipulation and with him being part plant it might work.

"I take it you have Hinata in mind to play the victim." Tani answered from her seat as the others sat down. "Why do I need to be at this meeting?"

"I know you control her chakra restraints and I need to know if you can raise them so that they do not release chakra at all. We would need to make it so that Hinata appears like a scared child with no ninja training." Anko answered watching the girls mull the assignment through their heads.

"I can do it easily" Tani replied before drinking the last cocoa in her mug. "I am going to bed and Kusanagi leave the book on the table when you leave. I am actually going to sleep upstairs in a bed and finish enjoying my freedom. Hinata no matter what you choose, we still have training tonight."

"I will take the assignment" Hinata answered after mulling her thoughts on the problems. "I train with a Demon how hard it can be to be both a Genin and ANBU. What time and where will be meet Anko-sensei?"

"Four in the morning in the Hokage's Office" Anko replied finishing off the rest of her cocoa. "I look forward to seeing you guys there, but be careful Hinata. There is the chance you could get raped, in this assignment. We will try what ever we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know but it's a part of being a kunoichi. See you later Anko-sensei" Hinata called after her teacher. She knew Anko had some packing to do and make piece with going back into ANBU.

"Since it's that early I had better head home and pack" Kusanagi said placing the book on the table like Tani requested. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but the Demon scared him and when she said jump he jumped. Forget the how high in the time to ask that she could have killed him, although Anko wasn't much better but her speed he can dodge pretty well.

"So what are you going to do Hinata? Are you scared about the possibility of loosing your virginity on this mission?" Haku whispered even though Kusanagi had already left the compound. Even whispering Hinata knew that Tani could here her upstairs.

"No because I will be loosing it to Naruto tonight even if I have to tie him up and rape him." The determination radiated off of Hinata in waves as she looked at the clock. "It's already ten and he should be home. If I am not back by three thirty grab my mission bag that's in the closet. It's already packed and ready to go, incase something should happen. I will be at Hokage Tower by four guaranteed."

"You're going out like that" Haku asked motioning towards Hinata's tank top and short shorts.

"No one will see me don't worry" Hinata said as she disappeared into a puddle of water.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Haku mumbled before walking to her room to make sure everything was packed.

**-0O0O0O0O0O0O-**

"Good thinking Dobe" Sasuke Uchiha told his best friend as they were leaving the festival. A death had been adverted tonight or at least that's what it felt like. Naruto Uzumaki had won the ramen eating contest for the third year in a row against Chouji Akimichi, making the robust ninja wanting to commit seppuku for failing at something his family specialized in. It was then that Naruto handed Chouji a formal challenge letter to an all you can eat barbeque contest the next day. "You stopped Chouji from possibly suicide and challenged him formally in a contest you can't win, allowing Chouji to regain his family honor. Hey I'm going to go and see the girls for a while as we haven't seen them at all today. Want to come?"

"No I will just go home and finish reading this scroll Kyuubi wants me to learn. Tell the girls I said hi though and that we should get together tomorrow or something."

"Mostly you need Hinata to heal you from the massive stomachache you will be having tomorrow, huh?"

"That and hopefully we can get some light sparing in since Kakashi-sensei gave us time off for the festival and we can't train with Itachi-sensei since there are so many people around. Besides it will be good to hang out like we used to before, maybe a night in with movies and popcorn."

"Good idea Dobe, I will ask the girls about it when I get there. I will see you later tonight."

Sasuke headed towards his ancestral home looking forward to seeing the girls again. Once he entered the gates Sasuke could feel the wards that surrounded the compound in effect. The wards were simple anyone not authorized was no allowed to go past the gate. It was so simple yet so complex at the same time. It was something the Uchiha's wanted to do but the Demon Realm has always been able to do. It took Tani all of five minutes to have the gates working as a barrier against intruders.

"Anyone home" Sasuke called into the quite house before taking his shoes off at the door.

"Up here Sasuke-kun" Haku called down after hearing his greeting. She finished sealing the rest of the stuff she would need for her mission before sealing them into a scroll and placing them in her bag. "So did Naruto manage to avoid Chouji's possible death?"

"Yes the Dobe did. He issued a formal challenge for an eating contest at the barbeque place in town. So what are you packing for a mission?" Sasuke asked leaning against Haku's door looking into her room. Sasuke had been in every room in the house but seeing it come to life again always seemed to amaze him. Haku's room was painted a pale blue that had clouds painted on the sealing. Her dresser and bed frame were all in white matching the clouds above. Her bedspread was a light blue and purple plaid that Sasuke wouldn't have associated with the girl. Her floor was a normal light wood with a soft pale blue rug on it that was in the middle of her room. A bookshelf was against one wall that was filled with books and scrolls on different subjects. In another corner of her room was a little white house trimmed in blue that was against the wall. The house looked like it could be a simple doll house until a white rabbit came from the house and jumped onto Haku's bed. "So why did you decide to keep Snowball as a pet again instead of a possible replacement jutsu?"

"I had Snowball for years, as it was the only thing dad would let me keep since he was able to be used for a replacement jutsu. Since we are no longer on the run I can keep snowball as a pet now instead. Thank Kami Naruto didn't kill him back when we wanted to kill Tazuna. That reminds me we're going on a mission and might be gone for a while; can you feed Snowball for me?"

"Can you tell me about this mission you are going on?" Sasuke asked as he walked in the room and sat on Haku's bed reaching down and petting the rabbit trying not to notice that she was only wearing flannel pajama bottoms that rode low on her hips and a tight tank top that stopped just below her navel but covering her breasts even if she raised her arms. He was also trying not to notice that it looked like she just got out of the shower and her damp hair was making her tank top partially wet showing tantalizing skin in the process. "Or is it one of those things that you can't discuss?"

"One of those things that I can't discuss, sorry Sasuke-kun I would love to tell you otherwise. I just know we are leaving in the wee hours of the morning and I don't know when we will be back."

"I know there are some things you can't tell me Haku, it's like that sometimes. I mean we are shinobi, and sometimes secrecy is all we have. I can feed and water Snowball for you while you are gone."

"Really so then you can tell me why I didn't get to participate in the kissing booth yesterday? Did my dad tell you to do it or was Kakashi-sensei afraid he was going to loose the bet to Anko-sensei?" Haku finished placing her bag next to the door along with her normal shinobi clothes and set her alarm as she talked to her crush. Haku tried not to let it be obvious that she liked Sasuke as more than a friend, as she wasn't sure he wanted more or not. Until she knew she was not going to try anything outside of friendship.

"I did it of my own free will without the coercion of either your father or Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke revealed watching the barest of blushes grace Haku's cheeks. If he wasn't looking he wouldn't have noticed it but one thing Sasuke was when concerning Haku and that was observant. Haku walked up to Sasuke and stood next to him her chest about level with his face yet not in his face unless he looked. Haku always made sure that she never shoved her assets in someone's face instead was always polite and gave people other places to look besides on her. He watched as Haku brought a piece of hair behind her ear before she leaned forward, closed her eyes and kissed him on the forehead much like a sister would. At this point Sasuke was gripping the bed's comforter as he tried not to notice she smelled slightly of plums or that if he turned to the right and opened his mouth he could suck on her nipple through her clothes which looked like it was lightly teasing him.

"That's sweet Sasuke-kun" Haku smiled softly as she opened her eyes and looked down at her friend noticing the tightness around his jaw and his eyes were closed. She was about to ask what was wrong when he started to talk.

"Sweet has nothing to do with it" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes with his Sharingan blazing and he slowly stood up. Before Haku could say anything Sasuke used his years of training in speed and grabbed Haku around the waist and pulled her body flush against his. "I just didn't want anyone else to ever kiss you besides me" Slowly began to lower his lips to her giving her plenty of time to run if she wanted to. In stead she smiled softly as she meet his lips with hers as she places her hands on his arms that were holding her close. _'Definitely plums'_ thought Sasuke as he smirked into the kiss before pulling away slightly watching her lips look darker from being kissed. Her blush was more noticeable as she was breathing heavily. Her heavy-lidded eyes opened giving her a look of complete seduction. Moving her hand up Haku brought it to his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. '_Oh yeah my day just got a hell of a lot better'_ Sasuke thought as he allowed himself to be kissed.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Hinata let herself into her old apartment before resealing the wards that were in place. _'The place doesn't look that much different' _Hinata thought before she went and knocked on Naruto's door to see if he was there. Normally when someone released the wards on the door someone would stick their head out to see who it was. This time it appeared that no one was home. Opening the door to Naruto's room Hinata wrapped her arms around herself in the familiarity of it. Naruto's room was just so Naruto, and it felt like his chakra warm, kind and loving. She allowed her fingers to trail over his desk with different scrolls on it and what looked like notes on another one.

Next to that was his book shelf where she picked up a picture on the original team seven before she left the squad. Running her fingers down the photo a small smile was on Hinata's face and she returned it to its place. Next to that were his goggles that he wore around the village before he received his hitae-ate. Next to that was a picture of Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and the new baby taken before they left to head home. On the other side of the room was his dresser with some clothes stacked on top of it. Walking towards it Hinata pulled a shirt off the top and held it to her nose taking in the scent that was described as Naruto.

Naruto could smell her as soon as he entered the house. '_Only one girl smells like water and the ocean when none is around. She even tastes like water' _Naruto though before he shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. '_She's my best friend I can't think of her like that.' _ Following her scent Naruto caught her smelling his shirt her back was too him showing she was wearing inappropriate clothes for the winter. Her shorts were too short and her shirt had only two strips of fabric keeping it up. From behind it appeared to cling to her body before showing a patch of skin then her shorts started. Naruto was beginning to realize Hinata had a nice body at least from the back and from what he seen of the front in the Land of Waves she had a body most women would kill to possess.

"If you wanted a shirt you could have just asked Hinata" Naruto called out as he walked into the room watching a small blush grace her face after getting caught. Taking the shirt from her Naruto began to take care of his clothes before wondering "so what are you doing here?"

When she didn't answer Naruto turned and watched her chewing on her lower lip and twiddling her fingers in front of her. "Hinata what is it" Naruto asked as he sat down on his bed looking at the girl as she appeared to be nervous and contemplating what she was doing. Hinata wrapped her arms around his head to draw him closer to her she than pulled Naruto in for a hug completely ignoring the fact that Naruto's face was partially in and partially out of her tank top resting her head on top of his.

Naruto had his eyes shut as he tried to ignore that his senses. His eyes were closed so that he wouldn't look down her shirt. His nose was just over the top of her tank top breathing in her scent of water. His chin and mouth were pressed against her ample chest pushing her cleavage further surrounding his nose. Naruto knew that if he opened his eyes he would have a nosebleed from being that up close and personal with a woman's chest. Naruto thought he was in heaven before he was abruptly thrown from his bliss. '_She's my friend I can't think of her like this it isn't right. Anyone else though I wouldn't feel so guilty'_ Naruto thought as he placed his hands on both sides of her hips and pulled her away from him enough to move his head away from her chest.

Naruto felt Hinata's hands unwrap from his head but still felt her hands on him. Seconds later he felt her lips press against his in a soft kiss. Within moments Naruto found his mouth ravenously attacked as Hinata shoved her tongue in his mouth. Naruto felt the bed shift next to him as Hinata began to straddle his lap with her knees on the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's body as he ran his hands up and down her back as he brought his tongue out to wrestle with hers. Hinata's hands found their way to his hitae-ate which she swiftly untied and tossed on the back. In need of air they quickly broke apart panting heavily as Hinata pulled her tank top over her head leaving her in a strapless white bra. Without giving Naruto a chance to say anything Hinata began to attack Naruto's mouth with hers again.

'_I can't do this. I have a shirtless Hinata in my lap making out with me. Gaara's going to kill me and that's not counting the Uchiha brothers. I can't let this get any further.' _Naruto thought as brought his hands down to her hips and gently pulled her away from him.

"Hinata I can't make out or do anything with you you're my best friend it wouldn't be right." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and watched as Hinata's face looked impassive except for the brief hit of emotion in her eyes. Naruto noticed at that time that Hinata was in a bra that looked to be barely restraining what looked to be a D-cup bust. '_Why do I have the feeling that she is bigger than what that bra suggests. Sweet Kami why me, why couldn't it be anyone else besides Hinata wanting to seduce me?'_ Naruto thought briefly before opening his eyes again and noticed her heaving chest proving that he was right. The bra was barely restraining her. Naruto shot down the lust he felt growing in him when he pictured Gaara about to kill him with his sand saying over and over again "I trusted you Uzumaki and you violated my sister." Looking down away from her bust he noticed the smallness of her waist and the light muscles that were her abs. '_Sweet Kami please have mercy on me and get me out of this situation. I don't think I can take much more'_ Naruto thought as he made his silent prayer. "Hinata please put your shirt on I can't talk to you like this."

Quickly grabbing her discarded tank top Hinata pulled it on as Naruto watched in amazement as her breasts looked to shrink her massive chest down to a B cup on its own. "Naruto you said that you were my friend and would do anything for me. Were you lying?" Hinata asked needing to know the answer.

"Hinata I would die for you. I would kill for you, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you. What ever it is I will try and help you, but does it require you loosing your clothes? I thought we decided that we're just friends and us making out yesterday was just a fluke." Sincerity rang through Naruto's voice. It was true he would die for her and kill for her. She after all was one of his precious people and one of the longest he has had to date but her throwing clothes off was throwing his priorities off.

"Naruto I need you to sleep with me" Hinata replied as she began chewing on her lip, her nerves were definitely getting to her. She had never asked someone to sleep with her before and this was a first time so she really didn't have anything to go by and Anko's suggestion of seduction obviously didn't work or they wouldn't be talking right now. Sure she could rape him but that wouldn't go over to well.

"WHAT. No Hinata I can't do that. That's something you should do with someone else not me." Naruto pleaded; no matter what he was expecting Hinata to say this wasn't it. He never thought Hinata would ask him to sleep with her; it just went against everything he knew about her. "You can ask me anything else but you can't ask that of me."

Naruto watched as Hinata took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Alright I won't ask you to do it." Looking at the clock she noticed it was already two in the morning, she only had two hours left before she was to meet her team. "It's late do you know where Kiba Inuzuka lives?" Hinata asked with renewed determination. If she wasn't going to loose it to Naruto then she had to pick someone else. "Maybe I can talk him into it. Sorry for troubling you Naruto" Hinata said before turning on her heels and begin to walk away.

"So now your going to go whoring yourself to lose your virginity and to Kiba of all people. What the hell is wrong with you Hinata, you were never like this before. Why is it so important for you to lose your virginity tonight? Save it for someone you love." Naruto wasn't sure of what to make of the situation, but what he did know was that he didn't want it to be with Kiba. Some reason it just rubbed him the wrong way in regards to Kiba's attention to Hinata, and he really didn't want anyone else looking at her body.

"I preferred not to lose it to Kiba but outside of sitting in a bar and sleeping with someone I don't know what am I going to do. I'm going on a mission tomorrow where I will be used as bait to catch a pedophile. Worse case scenario I will get raped in the next few days and" Hinata turned around and glared at Naruto. "I don't want my first time to be because I got raped so I thought I could ask you. Someone I trusted and someone I loved and have some chemistry with. I've known you forever Naruto and I thought it would be something you would be able to help me with without casting accusations at my character. But since you aren't willing to help me I need to find someone who will. Good night Naruto."

"Hinata wait" Naruto called out not sure what to say. He was still sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He had heard her stop moving and could still feel her chakra in his room. '_I did kiss her for four hours yesterday and can admit the though of doing more is tempting but this is Hinata my childhood friend who has a killer body. She needs to lose her virginity and I am very curious about sex. There is definitely love and mutual affection as friends between us, but if we have sex will it be weird. What if we have sexual urges between us, will they be harder to ignore now that we've actually had sex outside of masturbation?'_ Those thoughts and a million others were flowing through his head at high speeds and Naruto needed some of them answered. "If we have sex would it make things weird between us? Would that make us in a relationship when we are only just friends? Will this be an only one time thing? Hinata I need to know?"

Hinata knew the questions he was asking, but also knew he wasn't able to handle a confession of any type from her at the moment decided to help them both out. She knew he was a male and as that had curiosity in sex. Walking back towards Naruto Hinata sat down next to him on the bed. "Naruto if you do this for me I will be willing to make a proposition towards you."

"What type of proposition are you thinking?"

"I know we aren't dating or see each other like that" '_alright so you don't see me like that' _Hinata thought quickly before continuing "but I do know we are both curious about sex, we are teenagers after all. I propose a kind of 'friends with benefits' promise or agreement as it were. Basically if you are willing to sleep with me tonight and we both find it mutually enjoyable then we can continue to have sex if the need arises, needs meaning sexual urges that could come up."

"Alright now what happens if either of us decides to date someone then what? Wouldn't that just ruin our friend ship completely and I know that if either of us was with someone else then we could still have sex together?"

"Naruto if no one else knows we are doing this who is going to tell? I certainly won't and besides I'm not saying that we have to date or anything. In fact if one of us gets a girl or boy friend than the benefits instantly stop. If we have sex it will be mutually exclusive between the two of us. Failure to abide by these rules is an instant stopping of the benefits."

"I need to think about it Hinata, besides what happens if you go on this mission and don't get raped. I don't want you to feel guilty that you gave me something special. I'm sorry Hinata but until I can think about it my answer is no. I'm sorry I can't help you, but I just don't think I could do it. If it's any consolation I have complete faith in your ninja abilities Hinata. I think you will be fine. You're fretting over a small possibility Hinata, you are stronger than that."

"Anyone but me, huh Naruto it's always anyone but me' Hinata muttered under her breath. "You know what Naruto I'm sorry also. I'm sorry I will be breaking our friendship. Goodbye Naruto." Hinata replied before disappearing into mist and out into the night. She needed a shower before her mission to make sure she's clean, and also to wipe away evidence she may have of crying.

Naruto sat on his bed with his head in his hands wondering how everything went to hell so fast. Little did he know that tonight would forever change things between them. He really should have took her up on her offer.


	27. One day at a time

Hinata reformed in the security of her bedroom only to be instantly brought into an embrace by Tani

Hinata reformed in the security of her bedroom only to be instantly brought into an embrace by Tani. Hinata could no longer withhold her tears in her mentor's embrace, not worrying about staining her elaborate kimono. "**Shush Hinata it's alright I got you" **Tani said as she stroked her apprentice's hair trying to calm the upset girl. "**I take it he turned you down. What are you going to do now? Are you going to see that Dog boy, Kiba?"**

"No, I'm not and you know it. If I was going to loose my virginity, it will be to someone I love and Naruto is it. Kiba is just an inconvenience that I just can't seem to rid myself of. Ignoring the bad pun he's like a flea a dog can't shake. He thinks he has a crush on me but he doesn't even know the real me. I think if he did he wouldn't pursue me like he does. Naruto on the other hand knows the real me and just thinks that everything I do is just an act that Itachi gave me to play. Now I am glad I didn't confess to him because I don't think my heart could handle that rejection. Tani why is love so complicated? Why can't it just be simple and easy, like in the romance novels?"

"**Honey, if love was simple and easy it wouldn't be worth it. Sometimes you get a few lemons before you get the cantaloupe that you really want. Love is like a plant, neutering and great while emotions are like the cold winter nights trying to break down something so magnificent. Love is easy; it's the other emotions that make it complicated. Don't worry though I will take care of everything."** Tani placed two fingers to Hinata's forehead as if she was removing hair from her face instead she was placing Hinata in a jutsu. "**Sleep,"** she commanded placing her apprentice in a chakra- induced sleep to last for thirty minutes. Catching Hinata's body as she began to slump forward Tani placed her on her bed before walking out the door. "**Don't worry I will fix this, now to teach that boy a lesson. He has hurt someone dear to me and that is unforgivable. Why did Kyu-chan have to be sealed in a stubborn idiot?" **

It didn't take Tani long to find Hinata's old apartment as she knew the way from being inside Hinata. The night was quiet from everyone being in bed. The festival ended hours ago and Tani wasn't worried about walking through Konoha in her silk kimono, after all no one could see her unless she wanted them to. There were perks to being a Demon Lady as they knew things mortals did not. Walking to the front door of the condo she swiftly went through the hand signs that Hinata had done for years. Tani entered the establishment in search for her prey, enjoying the hunt for the first time in over a decade. Sending out her senses she found him in his room lightly asleep.

Waving her hands in intricate signs as she spoke the words of power known only to the Demon Race, Tani had cast her spell. Walking towards Naruto's room Tani sat on the edge of his bed before touching two fingers to his for head making sure he was in her command. '**I apologize for this Kyu-chan but he does not hurt my heir. He needs to know what his actions could possibly cost him.'**Tani watched in amusement as Naruto began to move in him bed as if in a bad dream to soon to be nightmare. Oh yes! She was enjoying his pain after what he put her apprentice through. She couldn't help but smile maliciously as she watched his dream, knowing she was in complete control and until he learned his lesson, she wasn't letting her go. Everything he will experience will seem as it was all real. Hinata wasn't kidding when she said Tani was a sadistic demon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Naruto was just sitting down at the table eating his ramen as he thought about the conversation with Hinata the week before on the night she had left. No matter what, he kept wondering if he did the right thing by not sleeping with his friend. With Kyuubi asleep he couldn't ask him for guidance but he kept hoping all was going well with his friends and Hinata since it was her seventeenth birthday today. For some reason though something just wasn't sitting right with him.

An urgent banging came from the front door along with Haku attempting to yell through it. Sasuke went to answer it completely ignoring Naruto or possibly not even noticing he was there. At the door was a panting Haku with splatters of blood on her face. "Hinata's in the hospital" Haku told the boys as they scrambled to get shoes on. "She's badly injured and might not make it. I already sent a message to Dad and Itachi."

"What happened" Sasuke asked as they began jumping rooftops heading towards the hospital. They only stopped long enough to get into the hospital then ran to her room. Lying in the cold room was Hinata. Her face was badly bruised and most of her body was covered in blood spotted bandages. An IV was in her arm and she was attached to many different machines. Her face and lips was a deathly pale almost matching the whiteness of the room the only contrast was her hair and the bruises on her face. On her bed not looking out of place was a little raccoon sleeping on her stomach. No one commented as it didn't seem like anyone noticed its presence. Naruto had completely missed it watching Hinata breathe. He vaguely heard Haku talking what he did catch brought visuals to his head. Sometimes he hated being a visual thinker.

"Hinata was drugged with a chakra deleting agent and took her to a room not marked on the blueprints." Naruto heard visualizing Hinata struggling as she tried to break free from her attackers grip. Naruto watched her eyes roll up into her head as she collapsed only to be dragged by an arm into a room with a secret stairway."

"When the plan deviated we came up with a new plan of attack, but were too late. When we found her he had her tied up to a bed so that even her butt wasn't touching the floor." Naruto felt rage and sadness wash through him as he mind went to visualize Hinata tied up so tight she wasn't able to touch the bed. He saw the tears and fear in her eyes radiating off of her as if he was there.

Closing his eyes to shake away the image that kept burning into his mind trying to will it away. Opening them again Naruto seen that he was alone in the room, Sasuke and Haku were no where to be found. Naruto watched as the door opened and two nurses walked in. One with a chart in her hand and the other with a tray holding a sponge and water it appeared as if Naruto wasn't even there they had never noticed his presence.

"This is the one I was telling you about" one of the nurses told the other as they walked towards the other side of Hinata's bed.

"You don't mean that one" the nurse gasped as she looked at the Hinata's frail body. "She's so tiny, to think that she was gang-raped and beaten repeatedly with only a gag in her mouth. I'm surprised she still alive. Most women wouldn't be able to live through that." Naruto shut his eyes willing the images to stop from entering his head but failing miserably. Rage shot through him as he watched Hinata trying to scream for help, moving frantically trying to break free.

"The Director of the hospital looked at her himself and said that her body will heal over time but her mind never will." The first nurse said sagely. "This is why I wouldn't let me children become ninjas. I couldn't bare it if something like this happened to my daughter. Right now she is used goods; she will never be able to find anyone to marry her even if she recovers." Naruto's rage turned to sorrow at his inability to protect her.

Naruto grabbed his head with both of his hands as tears flowed from his eyes, his breathing hard and labored as the sobs shook his body. Finally Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was somewhere different, almost like a funeral. Every where he looked someone was dressed in black looking somber and some were crying. Walking through the crowd, Naruto made his way to the front to the casket to see who was inside, although he had a sneaky suspicion he hoped it was wrong. Inside was Hinata in her final sleep, her hands clasped in her bosom. She was wearing the kimono from the kissing booth with the same raccoon sleeping on her stomach.

Around him Naruto heard the mutters of people talking. _"She finally managed to kill herself. She was never able to overcome that mission." "I hope she's in a better place now." "Hinata was such a sweet and caring person how someone could not help her is beyond me." _Naruto dropped to his knees as he watched them lower her casket into the ground, he couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow from his eyes at the loss of his friend. Naruto tried to blink the tears away when he heard one more voice to the right of him.

"Uzumaki I will kill you for not helping my sister when she needed it. Some friend you are. I vow that you shall die by my hands alone and you will feel the pain and hopelessness that Hinata felt before she managed to take her life. I blame you Uzumaki Naruto, you could have prevented this and yet you didn't." Naruto turned to look at who was talking and watched as Gaara swore over Hinata's grave his fists were clenched. Gaara grabbed a kunai and cut one on his hands making it drip blood as dark as his hair. Gaara raised his hand over Hinata's grave and gave a blood vow. "You shall pay Uzumaki." Gaara grabbed his gourd and walked through Naruto as if he wasn't there and disappeared. Naruto felt a shiver as he knew he was going to die and felt that he deserved it.

"_You could have prevented it but you didn't_" Naruto heard ringing through his ears as his mind replayed the conversation with Hinata before she left again. "Naruto I need you to sleep with me." Hinata told him as she was chewing on her lip, her nerves were definitely getting to her. Naruto watched as Hinata asked him for help before him mind went straight to Haku beating on the door to let them know Hinata was in the hospital then to the funeral. She had come to him asking for help and instead he called her a whore. Naruto felt ashamed of himself, knowing he wasn't being a friend instead was worried about what their friends would think about the situation. Because of his lack-of action, his best friend was dead by her own hand, all because he couldn't give her a chance.

Over and over this replayed in his mind before he grabbed his head and screamed trying to scream "Kai' hoping it was all a bad genjutsu. Jerking around Naruto found himself awake as he had fallen on the floor. Breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his body Naruto threw the blanket back over the edge of the bed attempting to shake the images from his head. Looking over at the clock Naruto noticed it was only three in the morning. '_I still have time to change it at least a little. Whatever happens is between me and Hinata. I just hope she forgives me and I'm not too late'_ Naruto thought as he ran to find Hinata not noticing he was only wearing pajama bottoms and a tee shirt.

**0o0o0o0o0o-**

Naruto ran completely to the Uchiha compound before softly walking into the front door and up the stairs. Naruto had been in the Uchiha compound a total of two times since the girls moved in and mostly it was to help them move. Moving stealthy through the halls Naruto stopped to feel Hinata's familiar chakra. '_Her chakra feels different'_ Naruto thought as he began to focus on the familiar pulse. '_It feels heavy and upset.'_ Following the trail Hinata's chakra was weaving Naruto found himself stopped at what he figured was her door. Taking a deep breath Naruto walked into the room as silently as he could try to make sure to latch the door behind him. Quickly going through some hand signs Naruto activated his favorite silent barrier as he adjusted his eyes to the moonlight. He had found Hinata sitting on her bed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt. Her hair was wet as if from a shower and her eyes were closed.

Walking closer Naruto sat by the edge of the bed and noticed Hinata appeared to be meditating. Leaning forward Naruto pressed his lips to hers watching her eyes widen in shock. Naruto felt himself roughly pushed away, making him fall on his butt. "What are you doing here Uzumaki-san?" Hinata's voice was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I came here to talk to you Hinata" Naruto felt like he had just been punched in the chest as Hinata began to call him by his last name. She hasn't even done that when they first met almost twelve years ago. "And my name is Naruto not Uzumaki-san. Na-ru-to. I do prefer Naru-chan though at this point but I can live with Naruto."

"You still haven't answered my question Uzumaki-san," bitterness flooded Hinata's voice. She hadn't expected Naruto to show up after he shot her down earlier. She had woken up twenty minutes ago and decided to take a shower and attempt to sleep before her mission. The closest she was able to get was meditation, but then again she hadn't expected him to kiss her either. '_I didn't even feel him when he came in. How did I miss his entrance? Never mind, I bet that sadistic raccoon had something to do with it.'_

"I know I deserve that Hinata, but please stop. I already feel bad as it is about questioning your character. Now that I've had time to think about it I decided to help you with your problem, but as for the friends with benefits I have to think more about it. I feel honored that you trust me with something like that, at least you use to."

"Why are you willing to change your mind Naruto? I already know you wish that anyone else but me. Had asked you to sleep with them I am pretty sure you would have done it because of curiosities sake. I know that I'm not that pretty or feminine and stuff like your teammate Sakura is but still it hurts. Am I that unattractive that just the thought is enough to scare you away? You hurt me Naruto a lot."

"No it's not that Hinata," Naruto answered bringing his hand up to move some of Hinata's hair behind her ears away from her face. She never wore her hair up when she was sleeping and Naruto knew that for the years they've been friends, what he has never seen was her cry. Not even when she came back without Gaara did Hinata once shed a tear. He must have hurt her pretty bad to be able to see the puffiness around her eyes that had yet to disappear. He felt empty and deeply ashamed at knowing that she cried because of him.

"You are just different from everyone else. You're the only one left that I've known since I was five and to see you as anything different is weird to me. I grew up with you and to me you've always been Hinata, Gaara's perky twin sister and the only girl to probably ever get the Uchiha brothers to smile and laugh. You are my deepest friend Hinata and I never want to loose that. What if I decide to see you like that and something happens. I would have your brother after me, your teammates, Sasuke, Itachi and who knows who else out to kill me. Hinata getting involved with you is almost guaranteed to get me killed one day and if we ever have problems we will never go back to where we were before. That's something I don't know if I can handle. Losing you would kill me."

"Naruto it's not like we can go back to where we were before to begin with. We're changing and its human nature to change with it. No matter what the future holds Naruto, I would have always been your friend. I just always thought I could count on you and it's scary to know I can't."

"You can Hinata. I promise you can. That's why I came here. No matter what we will always be friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to you on this mission. I also just don't want you to waste your virginity on someone who just wants in your pants. I don't know if I can handle a 'friends with benefits' relationship with you or anything else just yet so let's just take it a step at a time. Hopefully I can let you know that when you get back from your mission or maybe by then you will change your mind but Hinata I don't want any regrets before you go so I'm willing to sleep with you. Just let's just take this one step at a time Hina, one step at a time."

"Alright Naru-chan, one step at a time it is." Hinata answered giving Naruto his old nick-name back. She smiled at the genuine smile that graced his face. "Since you are willing to sleep with me can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you Hina-chan," conviction rang through Naruto's voice.

Can you kiss me?" Hinata asked somewhat hesitantly. She was scared that she will wake up and all of this will be a dream.

"That I will be happy to do." Naruto said as he gathered Hinata in his arms and proceeded to kiss her softly. It didn't last long before both teenagers felt that growing need for more shooting through their bodies and the kisses became more urgent. Teeth, mouths, tongues all seemed to blend together in need as they tried to get closer to each other. Breaking apart to breathe, Naruto brought his lips down to Hinata's neck and proceeded to kiss her vein feeling her pulse through the fragile skin. Hinata in her enthusiasm began to pull off Naruto's shirt only to find it wouldn't go over his head with his mouth attacking her neck. Separating his mouth from her neck Hinata pulled Naruto's shirt over his head before she began to attack his neck in the same urgency he attacked hers.

Naruto couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth as Hinata worked her way down his chest leaving open mouth kisses. Her hot breathe on his body made him instantly hard along with the knowledge of what was going to happen. Bringing his hands down her back Naruto began to pull off Hinata's shirt leaving inch by tantalizing inch of skin. Hinata felt the tug of her shirt as she obliged and moved her head to allow the shirt to be removed. Feeling herself begin pushed back Hinata fell onto her bed in the path of the moonlight. Her face and chest was illuminated in the light but that was all. Naruto took one look at her chest and began to kiss down it before trying to kiss her nipple and take her pants off at the same time. Naruto took her pants off and found she wasn't wearing any underwear. Quickly removing his pants and underwear Naruto leaned down on Hinata and began kissing her again.

"Naruto we don't have much time, please can we do this," Hinata muttered between kisses as she felt Naruto pull away. Leaning back on his knees Naruto grabbed his member and attempted to stick it in Hinata's middle hole but found he wasn't entirely sure if he was in the right area. For some reason books, are different than real life and without any light in the room to see it was harder.

"Um, Hinata a little help please" Naruto told embarrassedly Hinata. "I'm not sure if I got it in the right spot." He had never done anything like this before and was embarrassed to show it. In his dreams it just went easily and he was an instant wildcat in bed catering to all the woman's needs, fulfilling their every desire.

Hinata reached down and grabbed his warm, silky rod and moved it around a little before positioning it at her opening. When Hinata nodded Naruto knew to begin pushing. Slowly but surely he began to fill her as Hinata moved in slight pain and discomfort. When Naruto was all the way in he slowly began to move back in forth trying to take in all the sensations at once. His member was pulsing and warm all over. All around it was being squeezed by the sheer tightness of the area. It was tight enough that it was bordering on painful. With only a few thrusts Naruto felt himself nearing his climax and tried to stop himself unsuccessfully as he came in a big burst making him see spots behind his eyes. Collapsing on his elbows keeping himself inside of Hinata Naruto was embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I wasn't expecting it to be like well that. I had hoped I had more self-control than that. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Naruto" Hinata said softly her eyes shut as she felt Naruto twitch inside of her. "Or at least I will be in a few days." Wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulders she lowered Naruto the rest of the way on her in a big hug.

"I'm still sorry Hinata. It couldn't have been that great of an experience for you." Without looking Hinata knew that Naruto's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Truthfully it went better than I expected." Hinata said as she caught the look on Naruto's face. "I mean yes I'm a romantic and that every girl dreams of her first time being all explosions and fireworks but I am also a realist too. I would rather have had it this way with someone else I knew was inexperienced than with some walking disease factory. Thank you though Naruto for being with me."

"Hinata I will always protect you and help you anyway I can. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, or what you can always come to me and I will be there."

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Hugging Naruto again so he wouldn't notice she wanted to cry Hinata rapidly blinked them away. Slowly she shifted and felt something growing inside of her at where they were still connected. "Umm Naruto are you"

"Hinata, we have to be at Sarutobi's office in ten minutes hurry up." Haku called through Hinata's bedroom door before walking away.

"That was close," Hinata asked completely forgetting to ask if Naruto was getting hard again. "I wonder if she heard us."

"No, I placed a silencing jutsu on your room when I entered. She hasn't been able to hear a thing." Naruto answered before lifting himself off of his bed partner slowing withdrawing from her. Leaning back on all four Naruto looked down and sighed before looking into Hinata's eyes. "So I will see you when you get back?" Hinata could make out the hope in his eyes as he asked. Looking further into his eyes Hinata could see he wasn't ready for any declarations of love between them, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be ready eventually.

"Yeah and thanks Naruto" Hinata said with a small smile on her face. Moving her self into a sitting position Hinata kissed Naruto slowly before pulling away and walking towards her dresser ignoring the pain in her nether regions. Sure it wasn't what she expected but from it could have been a lot worse, although from how dark it was she wasn't able to make out how big he was. In the dark though Hinata swore he was huge, but that could also be because she doesn't get stretched like that at all. It was weird and awkward and she wouldn't have changed it for anything. There were no declarations of love but Hinata also knew that Naruto wasn't ready to hear anything like that yet. He was just willing to see her as someone besides a childhood friend. One step at a time and that's what she will give him. The two quickly got dressed in silence.

"Sorry about being an ass," Naruto replied before kissing Hinata on the fore head and pulled her into a hug, once they were fully dressed. "I will see you later Hina" Naruto pulled away and preformed two hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He had some thinking to do about his best friend, and even the act they just did.

**-0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Glad to see everyone could make it" Sarutobi said as Team Anko assembled in front of him. In front of him were three sets of ANBU uniforms in the correct sizes and masks with a small sticky note showing who each pile went to. "Here are your standard issue uniforms and masks. When you are with ANBU, you must wear them at all times and keep your chakra masked. Your identities are secret from everyone else. No one is to know who you are or anything. This is your team and only you shall know who each other are. Anko is known from her years before in ANBU but you are new and are to remain hidden. Do you understand all this?"

"Hai" Team Anko replied in unison. The group all had met in the office with five minutes to go and not one of them looked like they had any sleep. Each of them grabbed their uniforms from the stack before sealing them into a scroll. Sarutobi didn't know they already knew how to seal supplies in scrolls but noticing the lack of backpacks he wasn't surprised.

"Good your target is located on the border of Tea Country. He is usually surrounded by ninja from a new hidden village. You have one week to destroy your target. Anything that is lead to Konoha's involvement means failure to your mission. If you are caught and captured we will not be able to rescue you. This is a Black Ops mission and I know nothing. You are dismissed."

To anyone but another ANBU member or the Hokage you couldn't have seen the blur that they made as they left the room. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Sarutobi said softly, "but Anko's always been a wild card. She wouldn't lead them if she didn't think they could handle it. I just have to trust in her judgment."

**0o0o0o0oo0-**

The team traveled quickly to Tea Country being careful not to alert anyone to their presence. Broken twigs from rushing meant lost lives and that was something they couldn't afford to do. Anko, in front, lifted up her right hand into a fist giving the silent signal to stop. Each jumped to the branch their leader was on and looked to her for guidance. "Alright, we are ten miles away from Tea Country so this is where the mission gets tough. I don't sense any chakra around for at least two miles so this is where our plan goes into action. Hinata it's time to prepare you to looking younger. Kusanagi keep watch while Haku and I get Hinata ready."

"Hai" Kusanagi called as he jumped a few trees away. Crouching down on the branch Kusanagi placed his left hand on the branch and began to channel a little bit of chakra through the tree. With the root system the giant tree had. Kusanagi knew he would feel the slight tremble of people coming before he felt their chakra. He had nature manipulation at its finest and he was always willing to learn more. Quickly Hinata made a clone before summoning Tani back into it. **"I take it it's time to up her chakra restraints."** Tani said as she yawned in her borrowed body. She was still exhausted from the experience she put Naruto through and trying to block out her knowledge of Naruto and Hinata having sex.

"That is correct Tani-sama" Anko replied. "The more helpless and defenseless she is the better it will be. Any hint of her being a shinobi will be bad."

"**I can do that although hiding her chest might be somewhat of a problem"** Tani said off handedly as if the news was of no importance.

"What do you mean she's maybe a B cup right?" Anko said looking at Hinata's chest in interest. No matter what, it appeared that Hinata was constantly amazing her.

"I'm bordering on a Double D Anko-sensei. I just use a chakra enforced tank top to minimize myself down to normal levels." Hinata said as she pulled off her shirt and tank top revealing in fact that she did have a rather large chest that looked like she was over filling her bra. Anko looked at Hinata's chest before looking down at her own then back to Hinata's.

"That is so not fair, and I suspect you are not done growing yet either. Alright without using chakra how are we going to shrink those?" Anko asked before Haku pulled out some bandages. Anko prided herself on her body and here Hinata just blew hers out of the water and she wasn't done developing yet.

"These might work. If we bandage her tight enough she might at least look like she's a B-cup again." Haku handed over the bandages to Tani to wrap around her student, secretly hoping she wasn't going to hit her on the head with them. It wouldn't be the first time the demon has whacked her over the head for something even if it was only a whim.

"**I can do somewhat better without cutting off all of her oxygen like Haku is suggesting,"** Tani said as she began to wrap the bandages around Hinata's chest making her take her bra off. Tightening the bandages Tani began to chant as she walked around her apprentice before stopping and securing the bandages. Giving Hinata a bra that bordered on the AB cup line she made her put it on over the bandages.

"Wow she really looks that small and I can't sense any chakra at all. Her eyes also appear to be more pronounced with her pupils matching Haku's. No one could mistake her for a Hyuuga now. What did you do Tani-sama?" Anko watched as the bandages disappeared showing pale skin that matched Hinata skin tone. Her huge breasts appeared to be smaller making Hinata look even younger bordering on twelve. For once her body matched her height and appearance.

"**It's called a demonic glamour and it's something the Demon Race has been using for centuries. It's completely undetectable by even the most chakra sensitive person because she isn't using any. I can't tell you the secrets to using it as I will be betraying my people. But know this only a jinchurikin or a full fledged demon is able to use it. Now I will increase her chakra restraints to full power meaning she will be without chakra. It's not something I can just turn back on again once it is at that setting. Everything she will be doing she will be doing as if she was a civilian and not a shinobi. Take care of her Anko I really don't want to have to kill you."** Tani said as she disappeared to change Hinata's chakra restraints.

"She really is scary sometimes" Anko said with awe in her voice. "I can really learn a lot from her. Alright girls it's time to change into your costumes. Now your cover story is that your parents died and Haku being the oldest, is looking for a job to support herself and Hinata who is her younger sister. Haku, you are sixteen and Hinata you are twelve. From here on out you are on your own until you arriving in Tea Country. We will meet again in three days at the ramen shop in Oolong. To get there you have to go around Jasmine, Earl Grey, and Green. Each city is just a large village about half the size of Konoha but is mostly surrounded by fields growing tea leaves. Here is a bag with some food in it, remember you are poor and in need of work. Good luck girls and remember three days at the ramen shop." Anko gave the girls a quick hug before she joined Kusanagi on his branch. After a moment's discussion the duo left the area.

Grabbing the bag, Haku placed it on her shoulders over a short sleeved sundress. Moving her hair out of her way Haku secured the bag before looking at her 'little sister'. "Ready sis?" Haku said with a small smile on her face. She loved the fact she got to act as the older sister to her friend.

"Ready when you are nee-chan." Hinata said adjusting the tie on the back of her dress. The dress was clearly two sizes two big showing that it was a hand-me-down. Putting a ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face Hinata did in fact look years younger.

"Then let's this mission over with, I got a guy waiting for me at home" Haku said with a huge radiant smile on her face. '_You're not the only one'_ Hinata thought as she smiled at Haku's happiness. '_It's just taking mine a little longer to realize it. But that's alright we will just take it one day at a time.'_

_A.N. I need a beta so if anyone wants it please let me know. On a side note, most people did not like the last chapter or exactly how I left it as a cliffhanger or they thought it was had too much angst. I would like to point out that its life. To me it's an adventure to other's it's not. The teenage years are full of angst and both good and bad decisions. I will say that Hinata WILL end up with Naruto at the end of the whole story, but like all relationships it will be a long and bumpy ride._

_I will also say that most or the pairings have already been set. Do remember that there is another arc after this one and will follow them until the 20's. Also Naruto isn't as dense as he seems, you have to remember that he's known Hinata for years. He also knows her powerful family (Gaara) and friends (Sasuke, Itachi etc.) to see Hinata as something like a girlfriend where he knows he can die if something bad happens makes him kind of hesitant. In a way it's kind of a survival instinct and the other part hoping its not just normal horny teenage hormones. He doesn't want to act unless he KNOWS he loves Hinata. He will come to terms with his feelings for Hinata and she will for him. Any other questions please let me know. _


	28. Enter Kumakura

Naruto sat down on one of the stumps panting heavily

Naruto sat down on one of the stumps panting heavily. Ever since his night with Hinata he has been training himself to the brink of exhaustion in hopes that the nightmare wouldn't enter his dreams that night. Trying to catch his breath Naruto began to think about who he could talk about his problems with. He wasn't sure of his feelings of Hinata anymore and he knew that Sakura was getting annoying the more and more he was around her. Kyuubi wasn't there to talk to until next month and everyone else was too close to the problem. He wasn't entirely sure that they would say but he didn't think that they would like it if he began to date his friend.

'_Who can I talk to about this'_ Naruto thought as he began meditating on top of a post feeling the wind blow through his hair. '_Kakashi-sensei would either give me some of his Icha Icha Paradise books to read or tell me that she will come between me and my training. He has been training us a lot harder now that Hinata's gone. The only time his training is easy is when Sakura's with us and even then he's getting harder.'_

_I could always talk to Itachi or Sasuke about this'_ Naruto thought before visualizing himself being caught in between the two brothers trying to dodge fireballs and kunai's. '_Nope not sure I would live through something like that. I definitely can't ask them.'_ Naruto cringed knowing that the fireballs and kunai's would be getting off easy if he ticked off the brothers.

'_There is always Ayame and Kanaka Ichiraku, but some how I have a feeling that the conversation would get back to Hinata or even Sasuke and that would just be as bad as telling them directly. Ayame would slap me for thinking of doing naughty things with Hinata. Or worse Kanaka would get mad that I would even consider Hinata like that and stop selling me ramen altogether.'_ Naruto literally shuttered at the thought of Ichiraku standing in front of his stand with a noodle strainer in his hand smacking Naruto anytime he tried to enter.

_I can't really ask her teammates about it because they would definitely tell her. The only other person who I would feel even remotely close to talking about this would be Sarutobi, but he's too busy to talk with me about personal problems like this. The only one left would be Iruka-sensei. I know he said that he wanted to adopt me at one point but I wonder if he would be a good choice. Do I really want to let another person that close to me, although he does know I'm not an idiot so I don't have to act around him? I can always give it a try and I can mostly guarantee that he won't talk to Sasuke or anyone about it. Not if he wants to have any type of relationship with me. Yeah I definitely think I will go and talk to him.' _ Naruto thought as he began to mix his chakra into the wind to find his old teachers chakra signature.

Filtering the different chakra signatures that met his Naruto soon caught the faint feel of Iruka's chakra exiting Leaf High. Naruto waited until it he could no longer feel his chakra moving further away and instead was stilled. _'He must be in his house now'_ Naruto thought allowing his body to disappear into the wind following Iruka's unique chakra. Reforming in front on a door on the third floor Naruto knocked hesitantly confident that Iruka was inside but not entirely sure it was his house. Before Naruto could talk himself out of it he brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Coming" Iruka called out before he opened the door. "Can I help you?" Iruka asked standing at the door looking at the person wearing dark camouflaged clothes and a cloth over his head covering his hair. His face appeared free of any marks since a mask was covering his face only showing his eyes. His eyes were a piercing blue color.

"Iruka-sensei, you once said if I had something on my mind I could always come and talk to you. Were you telling the truth?" Naruto asked as he smirked knowing that Iruka didn't recognize him. When he had left he didn't realize he was still incognito and not in his familiar orange jumpsuit. "Sorry does this help" Naruto asked before he brought his hands up and formed a hedge, in his place stood a smiling Naruto in his orange jumpsuit.

"Come on in Naruto" Iruka pulled open his door allowing the ninja to come into the room "and drop the hedge I like the other look better. Would you like some tea or anything to drink?"

"Tea would be fine thanks" Naruto said as he dispelled the hedge and shut the door behind him. Naruto looked around the room and noticed it was sparsely decorated. In one corner of the room was a single bed with a wooden bookcase headboard. On top of it was a couple of photo's and another on the nightstand next to it along with an alarm and a lamp. There was one photo above the bed hanging on the wall, but that was it. Nothing else decorated the place almost like Iruka wanted animosity.

"What would you like to talk about Naruto?" Iruka asked as he sat down at the little table with two chairs next to it. In his hands were two mugs of hot tea. "It must be pretty important if you found out where I lived, considering not many people know where that is. So what's on your mind, Naruto?"

"I know that there may come a time when a male ninja will be called upon to perform an assassination while in intimate settings. I seen all of the videos and did the shinobi training and know that I may be expected to be called upon. Does the same apply for the kunoichi of our village? Is it possible for them to be called into duty in the same situations where they are able to be raped and loose their virginity?" Naruto asked as he began to drink the bitter tea. Naruto briefly hoped his guess wasn't true and that Hinata lied to him although he knew she wasn't like that.

"It's more than possible it is actually something that happens more than you think. If I would have to hazard a guess I would say that about three or four percent of assassination attempts are done by women in this category as apposed to the one or two percent of men. As a general rule Konoha tries not to accept these types of missions unless requested by the Daimyo himself, or someone of other great importance. Why the question, Naruto" Iruka asked as he watched Naruto's eyes harden.

"How do the women handle it? I know for a guy it would be hard but for a woman that's such a symbolic thing and something they treasure. How can they give up the one thing that they might want to keep for themselves? I know that as shinobi we should be willing to give away everything, but I had hoped the girls could keep that at least" Naruto figured out that when they said giving everything they meant everything.

"Some women don't make it. There has been a few that have committed suicide after going on such a mission and wasn't able to complete it in time. They couldn't live with the shame of failure. Some women are lucky though and not only complete the mission but avoid the scenario. Some decide before hand to lose it instead to a friend or a boyfriend of sorts. Others like the animosity of never revealing their identities and sleeping with some nameless person on their terms." Iruka replied going completely into teacher mode his responses almost textbook, although Naruto knew it wasn't.

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked as Iruka stood up and grabbed one of the pictures on his headboard. Smiling sadly at the photo for a moment than Iruka passed it to Naruto. The photo was of a girl about seventeen with brown hair and a big smile on her face. Her cheeks had red triangles pointing down on them showing she was from the Inuzuka clan. "That girl there is Rin Inuzuka also known as Rin the Exiled. She went on a mission like what you are talking about and she was faced with the same questions you had. Her decision was one she made herself and that was something she always liked."

"What did she choose?" Naruto asked watching Iruka tell his story. The look on Iruka's face shown he was almost lost in his memories. It made Naruto smile softly watching his teacher relieve some of his happy times.

"She slept with her best friend of course, me. It was a hard decision to make especially since I was in love with her at the time, but she was in love with someone else. She was a little older than me although she was already a Chounin at twelve. I had fallen into the new age requirements while Rin and her team was the last ones who didn't. Her sensei was the legendary Minato Namikaze or the Fourth Hokage. His team reached Chounin before he died in the Kyuubi attack and their new Jounin sensei was one of their squad members.

When she was about sixteen she was chosen because she met the requirements of the victim and because her skill level was high. They thought that with her medical training she would be able to instantly kill the person. To me she was just Rin a woman whose smile lit up my day. When the problem came up I practically begged that she do that with the person she loved and not with her best friend. At the time she gave me a sad smile and told me she would rather it be me than him. I knew she chose me because she loved me at least not in the romantic sense, but because I wouldn't think badly of her decision. She knew that I would treasure the gift with all that I had and I did or rather still do."

"She made it through the mission relatively unscathed. She had killed the man just as he was about to rape her, that was the only time she had alone without a witness. She had come that close to being raped and instead she had killed him. She quickly left and made it out of the room meeting her team. She came straight back here and practically raped me to relieve the stress. After that we had a friend with benefits relationship for a while, especially since I knew she was in love with someone else and me I was in love with her. Eventually her family kicked her out of the clan because I was from a no name family and she was considered whoring herself out. A few missions after that she had a big blow up with her team and one of them died during a mission with rogue ninjas. She got blamed by her love for not saving their comrade even though she did all she could.

This was after the last big war and a bit after the Kyuubi attack. She said she was going to the bathroom and would be right back; instead she disappeared without a trace. She left since the person who died was an Uchiha she knew she was going to be threatened with banishment. In an act of diplomacy Hokage-sama, declared her exiled for a few years but she has yet to ever return. A seventeen year old alone in the wild where no one has seen her again. I never actually got to tell her I loved her but somehow I think she knew."

"What happened to the guy that she was in love with? Does he regret how he treated her or does he have a stick shoved up his ass? Was Rin ever found again?" Naruto wondered after visualizing all that Iruka said. The only face he could accurately see though was Iruka's and Rin's, everyone else appeared all faded out to him. Iruka's because he thought he looked the same and Rin's because he just seen a picture of her.

"Rin is alive and well I found out. She was the one who trained Hinata for that year she was missing. As for the guy she was in love with you would have to ask Kakashi if he regretted how he treated her, but I know he did. He was the youngest of his team and also the Jounin-sensei after the Fourth died. For some reason Rin just loved him. There were times I wanted to be him, just for that reason. The only girl I ever loved was in love with him." Iruka sighed with sadness before bringing his face back into a gentle smile. So why did you want to know all this anyways?"

"Hinata just went on a similar mission and asked me to sleep with her. Now that I've heard your story I am actually glad that I did. It's just weird you know I've never thought about her like that and yet I spent four hours kissing her at the festival. I originally turned her down and called her a whore for just throwing something like that away. I came to my senses though and helped her so now I am glad I did. For some reason though I still have a hard time seeing her as more than my best friend but the thought of her with someone else even kissing them makes me want to rip them apart. I am so confused sensei." Naruto said resting his head on his hands. "If we dated to find out we have more than lust between us and it didn't work out I am guaranteed death, but I just don't know how I feel about her at all. It's still weird seeing her as anything more, but some how the thought of sleeping with her again makes me all giddy. Like its Christmas all over again."

"Naruto that's completely normal. The only advice I could give you is to take it one day at a time because someday she just might not be there. You don't have to decide if you love her or want to marry her or anything like that yet. You guys are still young and not even Chounin. Just get used to the idea of thinking of Hinata as something more than a friend and you shall do fine. As for the sex it is a great stress reliever after all, but it is so much better when emotions are involved."

"Thanks sensei, you really helped me out." Naruto said putting his mug down and standing up to stretch. "If it makes you feel better I think Rin knew you loved her also, and who knows maybe you can see her again. After all Hinata did talk her into visiting her here in Konoha sometime. If I ever see her I will definitely put in a good word for you, or better yet kidnap her and put her on your doorstep how's that."

"Very funny Naruto but if she ever comes to visit let me know alright. I will definitely be there. Have a good night Naruto and if you ever need to talk again my door is always open."

"Thanks sensei I really appreciate that" Naruto said before disappearing in a whirl of leaves outside Iruka's window.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"Hinata have you ever thought about having Haruka teach you Jyuuken?" Haku asked with a polite tilt of her head. Haku was born with gracefulness ingrained in her genes, while Hinata had to work years at it. Even the Hyuuga's had commented on her lack of grace unbefitting of an heiress. Since then Hinata took dance classes and such to hopefully develop some gracefulness. The most she could gain was moving like a female when dancing or walking in heels, other than that she walked like a guy.

"The problem with learning the Jyuuken fighting style is that I can't see the tenketsu points. I may be half-Hyuuga but those genes weren't dominant. I activated the maybe Byakugan twice and I don't recall seeing the points then either. I was only told I activated it because of the veins near my temples pulsed with chakra." Hinata said bringing her hands to her temples as she looked at Haku showing her where she was talking about.

"Hinata your eyes do that when you are healing someone" Haku said bringing her finger to her lower lip as she continued on, "so maybe you just have a mutation of the Byakugan. I am just saying that to someone who didn't know they would think you were from the Main House. You are unsealed and have the major identifying traits with some small minor differences. People will expect you to be able to do the technique. Couldn't you just memorize where the points are and fight that way? It will be a new fighting style for you to learn."

Hinata thought about it for a few minutes before she replied "I would have to try that. I wonder if it is possible, I mean that way if I ever have to I could learn how to at least defend against something like that. I did unseal seven other branch members besides him so he shouldn't have any problems teaching me."

"Did you ever find out the connection between Danzo and the Pink Banshee from Hell? Seriously if her voice was worse before you fixed it I would say her name was justified. Dad couldn't tell me anything more than that he is on the counsel and is a real hard ass. He wants to know Dad's identity but Dad is under no obligation to tell him." Haku said with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'-smile.

"That's what we know also and that Root is still around even through it was supposedly disbanded years ago. Haruka found out that there is no actual blood relation between the two families on either side. I did find out that Sakura's mom name is Amelia Chiyu nee' Haruno."

"Chiyu as in Chiyu Medical Supplies, the leading brand of civilian first aid that Chiyu?" Haku asked with amazement in her voice. Everyone in both the civilian and ninja world has heard of Chiyu Medical Supplies, they were known for high-end products at a low-end cost.

"Her mother is the last of her line and runs the company but mostly the research team. Sakura is her only child and the future head of the company. My guess is that since Danzo has no more power in the military procedures only on the counsel if Chiyu Medical Supplies becomes used by the shinobi of the Elemental Nations than he controls more than he did before. I am not a hundred percent positive on this but that would be my guess."

"Wouldn't surprise me any I mean he seems like a power hungry war-lord." Haku shrugged before asked what she has wanted to ask all day long. "So want to tell me what happened last night when you went to Naruto's?" Haku was hoping something good happened that could progress her friends relationship.

"I don't want to talk about it Haku, so don't ask because I won't tell you." Hinata snipped still feeling a little bit ruffled about being rejected the first time. She would have loved to find out what got him to change his mind, but she was also scared to find out in case someone threatened him with his life. That's just what she needed a pity fuck. "I will just tell you that getting him to see me as something other and a sisterly figure is going to be hard, but he has agreed to try it one step at a time."

"Fucking moron" Haku said under her breathe. Haku's swearing was always something that has amused Hinata. For one by looking at her it's completely out of character and Haku's nose always wrinkled when she swore. She always reminded the younger girl of a psycho killer rabbit from a funnily bizarre movie that Tani had. Something about a quest and the Holy Grail was all Hinata remembered of the name but the killer bunny she remembered since Tani said there were rabbits like that. Of course they were of demonic nature but still they did exist.

"I'm not going to argue that one Haku-chan, but remember he's my fucking moron. So what's going on with you and Sasu-chan? Did you finally confess your everlasting love for one another and you going to get married and have many Uchiha babies? You two plan on single handedly reviving the Uchiha clan or are all the Uchiha babies going to have Pepto-pink hair?" Hinata asked being a complete ass to her friend. Picking on Haku was a lot of fun.

"Hinata you're an ass sometimes you know that. Besides I'm only eighteen and he's a minor. True he's almost eighteen but still there are no declarations of love but he is kind of possessive and arrogant. Told me last night that the reason he acted as he did at the festival was because he didn't want anyone else to kiss me." Haku replied slightly dreamily, "I would be swept off my feet but in a way it seems almost stalker-ish you know what I mean?"

"Romantic but creepy that sounds like an Uchiha, but you completely forgot moody." Haku raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What trust me on this I've known a few Uchiha's before they died and I swear they are all like PMSing women and that was just the men? Itachi and Sasuke are unusual for Uchiha's, at least, only if they know you. You should have seen Sasuke in school around his fan girls he was really brooding and dark. When he got home he had to laugh to break that image out of my head a few times. The only one who has an icy exterior like that is my brother Gaara. I swear between the two of them you wouldn't need air conditioning."

"I've never met Gaara what's he like? I've barely heard any stories about him it's almost like he's a taboo subject around you guys."

"It's not really taboo or anything like that. Gaara's father, our father I should say, is the Kazekage of Suna. I don't think he knows I exist but that's alright with me. A couple of years ago he asked for Gaara to come back and he was allowed to take one person and that was me. On the way there we got into a fight with who I later learned was the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. He has a partner who I will find out who he is I will kill him."

"Simple enough" Haku replied. "Hey lets go to Green first and look for jobs. Those look like telephone lines over there" Haku pointed out some tall wooden towers with lines running across them running almost parallel to them. "That means no ninjas and they communicate between each other. Don't forget to act like a twelve year old either Hinata" Following Haku's explanation the girls headed into Green with Hinata giving a quick nod at her needing to act younger. She knew just what to do.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"I'm sorry girls, but I don't have any jobs available" the elderly lady told the girls. This was the third shop that they went to upon hitting Green and so far everyone had the same line. "You could always try next door though, they might need some help." With a small nod and thanks the girls left out of the entrance, and back into the humid air.

Haku grabbed Hinata's wrist dragging the younger girl down the road to the next store. Hinata acting like a younger sister just sighed and dragged her feet across the ground making Haku pull her behind. Hinata refused to raise her eyes above the ground in stubbornness as they walked the twenty feet to the next store. With a tough tug Haku pulled Hinata to her and led her into the store. "How may I help you?" A woman appeared before them from the darkness of the room. Blinking rapidly Haku's eyes adjusted to the light different noticing the woman in a plum kimono in front of them. The woman had a severe expression on her face with her grey hair pulled up tightly in a bun on the top of her head. Her brown eyes had held no warmth in their depths.

"We are looking for jobs Ma'am" Haku said softly as she bowed in respect to the woman. "We are hoping that you would have something for me or my sister here." Haku raised her head softly to look at the woman in front of her before wanting to stand at attention. She eyed Haku up and down before bringing her eyes to Hinata. Instantly Haku could see the calculating look in her eyes, even though her face betrayed nothing.

A few long moments later the woman replied "I don't have any jobs here, but check next door at Kalli's Kimono's. I shall call over there and let her know you are coming, but I would suggest that you do not dawdle." Haku felt the woman's strong, thin hands grab her by the shoulders and practically pushed her out of the store. Quickly Haku opened it and began to pull Hinata with her.

"Thanks for the tip Ma'am" Haku said cheerfully before the door was slammed in her face. Walking towards the store on the end of the street Hake felt the Morse code taps on her hand by her thumbs.

'She knows something; she got us out of there really fast.' Hinata tapped while still acting like a sulking pre-teen. 'I can feel some chakra, ninjas must be present.'

'I know this might be something of interest. Remember though if anyone asks our home was set ablaze by fire. I'm glad our chakra is reduced to nothing, or else we would have a confrontation. They haven't learned to mask their chakra yet but still we don't want an unnecessary fight.' Haku tapped back as the stopped in front of the worn brick building with a horse-drawn carriage outside of it. Above the door in gold script read "Kalli's Kimono's on the sign announcing the stores name? In the windows were a couple of mannequins wearing elaborate kimonos against a dark fabric background. The background prevented you from looking into the building. Quickly Haku opened the door hearing the familiar jingle of bells, allowing the merchants to know someone has entered their store.

"Hi, welcome to Kalli's Kimono's. My name is Kalli and how may I help you today?" a kind voice called out soon followed by a woman out of the back room wearing a dark blue kimono with a golden dragon print on it. Her chestnut brown hair was in an elaborate up-do held together by painted chopsticks. She appeared to be in her twenties and carried a kind aura.

"We are looking for jobs Ma'am and were sent here by the woman next door" Haku replied going into a bow. Hinata noticed that many shelves had bolts of material on them in a variety of colors. From her limited ability in sewing she knew these materials were of the higher end quality.

"That's weird I don't have any" the woman started to say but was stopped by a ringing sound. "Just a moment please." Hinata watched as the woman went behind the counter and answered the phone. Behind the counter were more shelves with the more expensive fabric. They had obviously come into an expensive shop.

Both girls watched Kalli's face as she quickly went from a happy cheerful woman to an instantly irritated one. From where the girls stood they could see the change in her facial expressions when she recognized her caller. In interest the girls began to read her lips. 'Yes they just arrived. Why would I introduce the girls to his Lordship? He maybe a customer of mine but I do not encourage his lifestyle.' Swiftly Kalli's eyes closed as she let out a large sigh and brought her hand to her forehead as if to ward off a headache as they wondered what was being said on the other line. 'Very well than I shall introduce them to his Lordship and tell him you sent them. I understand, good bye.'

Kalli quickly hung-up the phone and sighed again before bringing a sad look to the two girls in front of her. Quickly pasting a quick, forced smile on her face Kalli headed towards the girls. "I'm sorry I don't have any jobs for you here, but his Lordship is visiting us and maybe he has one. Come with me and I will introduce you." Pulling open the curtain behind the counter they arrived into what looked to be a dressing room with a three-way mirror allowing a person in front of it to see the back of their garments. To the left was a table with assorted pins and tape measures on it. The presence of chakra was in the room but the girls couldn't see anyone in plain sight.

"Kalli I think these kimonos will be fine. You've outdone yourself once again" a boisterous voice called out from behind the dressing room curtain. With a swishing sound an overly hearty male stepped into the room. His kimono's seams looked like they were ready to burst at any moment. His hair looked greasy as it was slicked back and his skin had thick film on it from the oil. "Kalli who do we have here" his Lordship asked.

"Sir these two girls were sent over here from Ms. Urite, next door. She said she hoped you could help these girls with their plight." Kali said to his Lordship.

"Did she now" his Lordship mentioned looking over Haku first before his eyes stopped on Hinata. Lust instantly hit his eyes as he caught sight of the younger girl. "Yes I suppose I have a job for these girls in my manor. Kalli send the bill to the Manor. Girls follow me."

"Sir we thank you for this opportunity. My name is Haku and this is my little sister Hinata, may I ask the name of our employer?" Haku asked humbly, bowing low as she grabbed the back of Hinata's head pulling her into a bow also.

"Of course, how silly of me to forget that little detail" the Lord said with a fake smile on his face. "My name is Lord Ramuko Kumakura, and I am one of the serving Lords of our great country. You may call me Lord Kumakura."

"Thank you my Lord for this wonderful opportunity" Haku bowed again before giving pointed look to Hinata.

"Yeah thanks" Hinata grumbled as she bowed in front of their new boss.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine" Kumakura said with a sleazy grin on his face. "Let's get home shall we so we can begin your new duties."


	29. Youko

"Youko-san, everyone knows there is such thing as ninjas. They are just horror story parents tell their children to get them to behave. I don't know why you keep clinging to the notion that they exist. Next you're going to tell me the boogeyman is real" an annoyed Hinata told her co-worker as they pre pared to dust the living room of Lord Kumakura's manor. They were just inside the main hall with all of the cleaning supplies. Today was a light cleaning day, dusting and windows.

The girl in question, Youko Nakajima, was pulling a dark brown cloth over her lifeless scarlet hair, covering it from prying eyes. Her eyes were a muddy green color that had no spark of life in them, although Hinata thought at one point they held a lot of mischief. Her skin was pale and almost translucent, holding none of the color of a girl her age should possess. Her body looked frail, and Hinata suspected undernourished. No girl was naturally that skinny, as she seemed too fragile.

"It's true Hinata-san, ninja's really do exist." Youko mentioned while simultaneously grabbing her feather duster and making sure her sleeves were pulled down covering the bruises that littered her arms, not that she needed to have bothered the long dress had matching long sleeves. "They are not just a horror story told to children to keep them in line." Youko said with sadness in her voice and a far away look in her eyes. "No matter how much I wish they were" she muttered under her breath, not knowing that Hinata could hear her fine. "I hope you never see one in your life, Hinata-san."

"How does Haku-san like her job?" Youko asked changing the subject of ninjas when she had the sickly feeling that Lord Kumakura was nearby. Over the years the feeling or even the presence of him being within twenty feet made her nauseous. She knew better than to talk about ninjas when he was around. Even though she hasn't seen him she knew he was there. Never once was she wrong in the feeling.

"Nee-chan likes working in the kitchen" Hinata shrugged at Haku's job before saying cattily "but that's not the job for me. I want to go places. Who knows maybe marry a rich Lord and own a house like this one? It's like a fairy tale dream come true." Sometimes it came too easily for her to act like a bitchy pre-teen, but Hinata hoped it was because she never went through that phase. She had seen the changes to Youko as she asked about Haku as Hinata had the prickling sensation that they were being observed. She tensed up and looked paler than she already did. Hinata had a feeling whom ever made her this uncomfortable was nearby, so she didn't comment on the small changes. Hinata figured that a civilian wouldn't have noticed, especially a bratty twelve year old.

"Lets get cleaning" Hinata smiled as she grabbed her bucket along with cleaning supplies. "If we are lucky maybe we can have the rest of the afternoon off." Hinata said with a smile on her face. "Then you can show me around our new town, and we can celebrate your seventeenth birthday. Sounds like fun right Youko-san? You have got to show me the sights and the best places to shop. I've never been in a big city before so you must show me everything. I've always wanted to go into town, but I was always told I was too young, but if you're with me I should be fine, right."

"That would be nice Hinata-san" Youko agreed with a saddened smile darkening her face. She didn't have the heart to tell the new girl that going into town was never a good thing. She hoped Hinata never had to find out why, she just hoped she could protect her as long as she could. Youko just turned seventeen, and she was now officially too old to be of use to Lord Kumakura anymore. Soon she would have a new job after all she was promised to serve the Otokage of Sound by Lord Kumakura. Youko didn't think her sickly feeling will ever go away.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Haku grabbed the nearest dry cloth and dried her hands on it thankful that the last set of pots and pans were washed. It had taken her two hours but she had finally finished the last load, careful not to have any water spots on the bronze colored pots and pans. Haku smiled at her accomplishment; yesterday it had taken her a whole twenty minutes longer. Her time was getting better. The down fall was her hair was held up by a couple of senbon needles under her cap and the cap made her head itch. It always seemed to itch the worse when her hands were elbow-deep in the soapy water. She couldn't take off the hat without revealing the weapons in her hair, so she was forced to endure the itchiness.

Haku had the hardest job description in the manor, being the only scullery maid. She had to clean everything in the kitchen from the utensils to the pots and pans, being careful of water spots. Being the new girl Haku was put through an initiation of sorts. Dishes that she had washed found back into the dirty dish water because of 'water spots' that didn't exist. The floors were cleaned every couple of hours religiously by soapy water and a brush that Haku had to clean on her hands and knees. Her clothes were constantly wet as she wore a long almost floor length gown that was completely impractical for the job. Most days she felt tired from wearing a wet dress that weighed an extra ten pounds. With chakra restricting seals on different locations of her body Haku felt all ten pounds of it.

She had bathroom cleaning duties in both the servants' and guest quarters. The master quarters were done by maids like Hinata and Youko. The guest quarters were left with towels left of the floors in places that didn't have water. The fixtures were wiped and cleaned until everything shined with a high gloss. The towels had to be washed after every use and cleaned with special detergent and fabric softener. She had to clean the drains and all surfaces of hair from different parts of the bodies that people left in the tub.

The servant quarters were horrible. You would have thought that being servants they would be used to cleaning up. Technically they were until they finally got a new scullery maid after six months of not having one. The bathrooms were always a mess with towels always having to be washed and hung outside to dry. The worst part of it was, was Haku was constantly washing the toilet as everyone forgot how to flush. Two times the toilet has overflowed and Haku had to clean it up on top of her other duties. Haku had officially the worse job ever.

"Haku dear, since you are done there can you take these scraps to the compost heap outside with me?" Aikari asked holding up two buckets filled with the scraps from making lunch. Aikari was pretty much the only one in the kitchen that didn't try to make Haku's life harder. She was an older woman in her forties with a face that life was not kind to. She had noticed Aikari watching her intently as she scrubbed the floors before but she wasn't sure why, it was almost as if she was studying her. At one time Haku would have guessed that she was a very pretty lady, but she wasn't entirely sure. Almost all of the staff was sullen and quite. The work was hard enough as it is without the staff making it harder. When other staff members stared at her it was to criticize her for something. When Aikari watched her it was as if she was looking for something but Haku wasn't sure was.

"Yes, Ma'am" Haku replied with a soft smile on her face. She wasn't entirely sure why Aikari wanted to go outside with her but she wasn't going to complain to the help. Grabbing the two buckets from Aikari's out stretched hands with her own the two girls headed outside to the compost heap. The compost heap was almost on the other side of the property behind the barn. It was a fair walk and away from guests wondering eyes. Haku breathes in the warm air thankful it didn't snow in Tea since she was always wearing a wet dress.

"Haku-san I would like to ask for a favor" Aikari asked as the girls walked away from the house far enough so they wouldn't be heard by anyone in the neighborhood. "When you leave here I would like for you to take my daughter Youko with you. She deserves a life away from this where she could be happy and hopefully heal mentally. I tried to protect her as best as I could but there was nothing I could do." The dress was like the weather damp and warm.

"I don't understand what you mean Aikari-san" Haku replied softly her voice showing confusion along with her facial settings. Nothing she said or did has betrayed her as anything other than who she said she was. "I'm just a farm girl whose family was killed in a fire leaving me with my sister to take care of."

"Maybe at some point in your life you were raised on a farm but not anymore Haku-san. Right now I would bet my life you are a shinobi or you were one. In fact I would be willing to stake my life on it. I don't know what you are here for Lord Kumakura or for information on some of the Sound ninjas that are here, personally I don't care. I just want my daughter taken away from here. She has been forced to give up too much and I don't think she can take much more."

"What makes you so sure I am a shinobi Aikari-san?" Haku questioned as she hesitantly put down both buckets in preparation of opening the compost holder. The frame itself was two thick metal posts that stood out of the ground the top had a loop through it looking like giant sewing needles. Inside the open areas of the posts was a metal bar that ran through the compost pile and into the other loop. On one side was a giant crank that turned the blades inside the cylinder mixing everything up together into small little pieces?

The compost itself was stored in a large metal cylinder that had openings on the top that sealed with a lock. Opening one of the locks Haku quickly tossed the waste into the giant cylinder trying to breathe through her mouth to avoid the nauseating smell that drifted through the air. Sealing the door again Haku went to the crank and began to turn it mixing the compost all together.

Outside Haku looked as if the line of questioning confused her. Inside though was a completely different story. '_What gave me away that I was a shinobi I wonder.'_ Haku thought to herself. '_I know it's not my chakra as that's been sealed away all but enough to make an ice bushin but that's not above a civilian. Unless she is a Hyuuga she can't see my chakra coils and her eyes are a muddy green color so that's out of the question. I don't carry myself like a shinobi and I definitely have nothing suggesting I am in my room or anything. I wonder where she got that idea. What ever it is there are two ninjas on the roof behind us most likely listening in to our conversation. I hope this isn't just some elaborate plot to kill me.' _

"Your hands give you away Haku-san. Before I came to work for Lord Kumakura I was married to Youko's father who was a shinobi. He had calluses in the same places you do Haku-san. Places like on the tips of your fingers and the palm of your hands. Your knuckles also have old scars on them from broken skin, most likely because of fighting. Those are not things you get from working on a farm Haku-san, but I can guarantee no one else has noticed. You have everything else done perfectly so much that it took a couple of days for me to be sure."

"The only reason I looked as hard as I did was to find away to warn you about Lord Kumakura and his perversity. It was then that the signs started to point out you were a ninja." Aikari pleaded hoping to be able to free her daughter, not realizing the shinobi on the roof behind them or even hearing the two soft landings of them jumping from the roof behind the girls. "I just need you to please get Youko out of here. She never deserved this type of life and if her father was still alive we wouldn't have been forced to endure it. His second-cousin Ms. Urite got us a job here; or rather she sold us to him." Bitterness ran through her voice before continuing "I'm not saying you are a shinobi Haku and I'm not saying your not. I just need a better life for my daughter. I want to be able to die happy knowing she is taken care of."

"Don't worry Ma'am; our Otokage will take good care of her. He's always looking for a guinea pig to experiment on. Now what's this about someone being a shinobi in disguise?" Aikari turned around, eyes widening in surprise only to have her chest slashed open with a kunai. Clenching her chest Aikari fell down on the grass blood trickling from her mouth, her mouth opened in horror. Haku turned around in time to see the kunai slashing towards her. Swiftly grabbing her assailants' arm Haku twisted under it before ramming his kunai into his own belly and slicing it, twisting the kunai up and towards her Haku tore through his sternum making him unable to scream as his body acid began to destroy his skin. As his body dropped Haku threw the kunai into the other attacker's neck as she watched Aikari fall to the ground bleeding.

Checking that both were dead Haku went over to where Aikari was quickly bleeding to death. "H…Ha…ku….s….an p…l……ea….se………s….ave…..Y….y…..ouk….ko……..a……an…d……….t..e…ll….h…er…………..I….l..l..ove…..h…er. P…r..om…ise….me……p…l…….ea……se" Aikari struggled to get the words out as she tried not to choke on her own blood. Haku cried out in frustration, she didn't have enough chakra to save Aikari, the wounds were too severe. Grabbing Aikari's hand Haku clasped it in her own, seeing her mothers face instead of Aikari's and again Haku was eight years old. It was like watching her mom sacrifice herself so that Haku could live all over again. Tears flew from Haku's eyes as she did something in that moment she has never done before, she made a promise to a dying woman. "I-I promise" Haku cried softly as Aikari died with a thankful smile on her face. Snow flakes started to fall gently from the sky melting quickly in the warm air.

Allowing herself a few more moments she quickly prayed for the people who died before she felt her bloodline activate, her veins began carrying frozen water along with blood. Her tears were freezing instantly as they fell from her eyes in the moist warm air, completely against nature. Blissfully unaware of the changes she closed her eyes as she tried to think out her next steps freezing her emotions so she could finish her job. She was a shinobi she would mourn later. First she had to make a clone to alert the others of the change of plans. Second she had to dispose of the bodies. Third she had to find away to get Youko out of there without blowing their mission. Opening her eyes Haku found herself staring at an ice bushin watching the snow flakes fall around her before realizing _she didn't use any hand signs_.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Tacky. That was how you could describe the inside of Lord Kumakura's manor and it wasn't the high quality tack either. It wasn't even the cheesy tack that you would find in a cheap love motel or anything like that, no this was a tack that made your eyes want to bleed. For the fourth time that day Hinata was thankful she wasn't born with the Byakugan. She simply didn't think she could handle this house in a more vivid, up close manner.

The outside of the manor had been deceptive with nice cement lions on both sides of the driveway. The entire estate was surrounded with a black gate that locked behind carriages with a guard standing on each side of the driveway. The outside of the manor was built using different design styles. It seemed a mixture of Victorian, Gothic, and Modern housing styles. To the girls it appeared as if someone took all of the styles mixed them together, then threw up to make the house. Hinata and Haku had acted dually impressed at seeing the large grounds and huge house.

The inside though was worse than the outside. Everywhere you looked inside countless paintings and artifacts were on displayed. Not tastefully done to display it to their full potential; instead it was done to show off the wealth of the owner. If the girls had to guess Lord Kumakura wasn't born into his wealthy lifestyle and instead was elevated into it. Someone born with wealth would never live with such tack. Even Tani cringed repeatedly at how the badly the place was done. None of the rooms had a theme to them or even a focal point. Instead it just screamed 'Look at me I've got money.'

Youko and Hinata had divided up the house into two areas to clean. Youko having the most experience cleaned the bigger rooms, the ones holding more priceless artifacts, while Hinata had the smaller rooms that didn't have as much inside them. Both girls had to finish before they moved to the second floor. The first floor was the showcase. The second was the living accommodations. The third floor which was originally the attic was now the servants' quarters. From what the girls could tell it was stifling hot and muggy in summer and warm and muggy in winter. They had to constantly clean to fight against mold.

Hinata was cleaning the windows in the guest room when she felt it, the slight tingling sensation of she got when a surge of chakra had occurred. Her hand stopped in motion the rag forgotten as she looked out the window trying to see what caused the surge. Peering outside Hinata noticed that none of the ninjas she could sense went to investigate. '**Well this is something unexpected'** Tani mentioned looking out through Hinata's eyes.

'_What was that surge Tani? None of the ninjas are investigating it, this is weird.' _Hinata asked as she felt someone walk into the room with her. Hinata resumed cleaning humming lightly acting like she didn't notice anything different. '_Is that snow, over there?'_

'**That's because they can't feel it.' ** Tani answered before summoning a servant into her seal. '**Roiyaru****, I need you to investigate that surge and let me know immediately who it is. Now go' **at his orders the little raccoon disappeared only for Hinata to see him running through the grass towards the surge. Moments later he appeared before giving Tani the news in a series of noise. '**That's very interesting I never would have suspected. Thank you ****Roiyaru**** for your help.' **

'_What's going on Tani?'_ Hinata wondered as she continued cleaning the windows. '_What was that surge? Was it a fight, someone from our side what?'_

'**Our friend Haku is definitely full of surprises. Her talents with ice don't completely come from her bloodline limit. In fact it comes from her bloodline itself. I will explain after the mission, I need to do some research on this.'** Tani answered grabbing a book off one of the massive shelves in her library and taking it to one of the leather chairs in the room. '**By the way Hinata, Hake mentioned something about the mission needing to be completed tonight as she had to kill a couple of ninjas and that we have to get Youko out of here.'**

'_Great nothing ever goes as planned does it'_ Hinata thought. '_Tonight it is now then how to get Youko out of here without scaring her.'_ Hinata asked herself as she moved onto on one of the last couple rooms and proceeded to wash the windows in there. Humming to herself Hinata acted like she didn't hear the footstep s of someone treading across the carpet to where she was working. The steps were light as if the person had some type of formal training.

"You are doing a wonderful job Hinata-san" Lord Kumakura stated his voice sounding oily. "Who knows maybe someday at the way you are progressing in your work you might be able to be Mistress of a place like this. You do what I say and I can guarantee you a life of luxury." He had heard overheard part of the discussion between Youko and Hinata and was practically drooling at the thought of the new young girl. "Of course that means harder jobs for you to do. You wouldn't want you or your sister out of a job because you were unwilling to work would you?"

"No sir, I wouldn't both nee-chan and I like our jobs. What kind of other jobs would I need to do to someday be able to own a nice place like this? I know if I get started learning right away I shall have it perfectly done by the time I reach sixteen." Hinata said with a glowing smile, acting like she had no idea what kind of jobs those would entail. "Oh Lord Kumakura what type of jobs would I need to do I can't wait. Please tell me" Hinata exclaimed bouncing on her toes in excitement, her yes shining brightly. Oh yes Hinata was proud of her acting skills, it pays having Anko as a teacher.

"There are a few jobs that you could do that Youko used to do. You can personally clean the windows in the Master Bedroom instead of her. In fact why don't you make that your last stop, then afterwards you can go into town alright. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kumakura asked his smile beginning to look creepy.

"That sounds great Lord Kumakura. I only have a few more rooms to go so I could be in town in the next hour or so. That's great Sir." Bowing deeply Hinata said "thank you for this great opportunity."

"It's alright Hinata the pleasure is all mine" Kumakura replied as he waved exiting the room. '_I have an hour and then she is all mine. I had better find Youko for a warm up, don't want to break Hinata's spirit too soon.'_

'_No the pleasure is all mine' _Hinata thought as she crept out of the room to see where Lord Kumakura had gone watching as he moved lightly on his feet. Hinata narrowed her eyes '_he's definitely had some type of training. He shouldn't be that silent with how big he is, especially being a Lord without a clan.' _

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Haku raised her hand in wonderment as she caught a few snow flakes in her hands not feeling the cold. She raised her head to the sky letting the snow flakes fall on her face. She smiled softly at the familiar snow fall around her. This was different than the snow they got in Konoha; this was the snow they get on the outskirts of Mist where she had lived. This snow was as familiar to her as her own mother. '_It's time Haku-chan' _heard softly from the snow the voice sounding eerily like her mother. '_Your bloodline is awakening. Finish your mission and get to a safe place. I will hold it back as long as possible. Please go, Haku-chan.' _Opening her eyes Haku steeled her resolution before sending the clone to alert Anko and Kusanagi about the change of plans. Haku turned and looked at the little raccoon sitting before her watching her in interest.

"I know that you can understand me" Haku said to the little raccoon as he slowly backed away from her. "Tell Tani-sama and Hinata that we have to finish the mission tonight. I had to kill a couple of ninja's so our mission might be compromised soon." At hearing his masters name the little raccoon disappeared back to relay the message.

Swiftly disposing of the bodies Haku grabbed the pails and headed back into the house by the servants entrance. Walking into the kitchen Haku swiftly dunked under the counter trying not to alert anyone to her presence. Placing the buckets safely under the counter that she was crouching under Haku proceeded to sneak out of the kitchen carefully to not draw any attention to her hiding spot. Only when she reached the servants stairway did she finally began to breathe. Treading carefully to not make any noise on the steps she swiftly made it to the second floor before turning and looking out into the seemingly empty hallway.

"No please don't I beg of you" Youko cried softly as she was being dragged into Lord Kumakura's room on the far right of the hallway by two ninjas. The room only had one room close to it and it was across from it.

"Silence, you know the drill. His Lordship wants to see you now" one of the ninjas said before knocking on Kumakura's door. A few seconds later the ninjas entered with a crying Youko, shutting the door behind them silencing her cries.

Hinata's fists tightened as she heard the Youko's scared cries willing herself to wait for Haku before going through with the mission on her own. She was in the room across from Kumakura's acting like she was washing windows when she heard the commotion. They didn't expect her to go straight to that room after she watched Kumakura sending two ninjas out in search of Youko. Judging by their chakra level they were Jounin. Hinata waited until they returned with a crying Youko in return which made her want to attack them. When the locked themselves in the room with Youko Hinata poked her head out of the door way looking around for Haku before finding her hiding at the top of the stairway. Gesturing to her companion Hinata soon found Haku by her side.

"So what's the plan?" Haku asked as she hid in the room with Hinata. She had her back to the wall but away from the door so no one would spot her in passing.

"It looks like there are two guards that brought Youko-san in. Both appear to be low Jounins or high Chounins. Since Kumakura's arrival I haven't seen any other than those two come and go. I don't feel any other chakra so I suspect it's just the two of them. He's expecting me in another forty-five minutes but I say we go now, but I suspect he's had some type of formal training. He moves to quietly" Hinata strategized to her partner. "If we have to we take them one at a time. In fact that might be the easiest since we want to get Youko out of here."

"Fine but if you're in there for longer than five minutes I'm coming in after you." Haku surmised taking off her cap and purring her senbon needles out of her hair. Quickly she braided her hair so she can see at all angles of attack. "I've got the scrolls strapped to my thigh so they think we died. I've got three kunai also how about you?"

Hinata grabbed the edge of her sleeves she rolled them up carefully exposing two perfectly clear wrists. I've got five kunai each in these seals. After they are used up they will disappear instantly." Watching Haku raise an eyebrow at her Hinata had to ask "you don't see them do you?" At Haku's nod Hinata took a deep breathe before saying "it's part of the demonic glamour, it also hid the seals hiding my weapons, so I look even more harmless."

"Good thinking now let's stop us a pedophile." Haku said as Hinata plastered a fake cheerful smile on her face as she went to knock on Kumakura's door. Knocking briefly Hinata called out "Lord Kumakura, its Hinata. I'm ready to wash those windows now."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Kumakura gave a pointed look at one of the guards standing by the door, his kimono open in his state of undress. "Stall her for a couple of minutes. Do a good job and I might let you have a turn." He jerked his head at Hinata's knocking. "The girl is early. It looks like I need to break her in sooner than I thought." Turning to look at Youko whose eyes were swelling shut and sporting several new bruises on her arms from where he hit her. He was disgusted; it was too easy scaring her into submission. He loved new challenges. Her dress was being held up to cover her chest as she was sobbing heavily trying not to make any noise. She was lucky this time that Kumakura was interrupted but fearful of her new friend.

"You" he said pointing his attention back at Youko "dress yourself and say nothing. If you're lucky I will let them heal you. If you're not, you won't be recognizable when I send you to your new master. He has great interest in experiments being done on live subjects." Kumakura began fixing his kimono and trying to fixing his hair to not scare his new target. Thinking that something was weird about the situation he looked to his blade resting on the wall behind him.

A few moments later after the guard had left the knocking continued.

-**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Hinata watched as the door opened swiftly and a man towering over Hinata appeared. The man was easily six-three and looking in his early thirties. "Hey there little girl, you are early. Why don't you talk to me some? My name is Jun, what's yours."

"Hinata" Hinata answered softly as she smiled cheekily at Jun. "Why do you have a funny plate on your head with a weird symbol on it?" Raising her hand Hinata pointed at the object resting on his forehead. _'What's with this guy? Does he think I'm a little kid or something?'_ Hinata thought to herself feeling like she was being talked to like a child much younger than twelve.

"This is called a hitae-ate and it shows I'm a ninja from the Hidden Village of Sound." Jun answered checking Hinata out as he untied the band from behind his head handing it over to the small girl. He liked to gain a little trust from his victims before he destroyed them. It just made it that much more pleasurable to him.

"You're funny mister; everyone knows there is no such thing as ninjas. Are you going to a costume party or something" Hinata asked acting annoyed at someone claiming to be a ninja. She really didn't like the way that he was looking at her, but she was glad for the distraction. Haku was slowly freezing his legs as Hinata was working on his body temperature. She was thankful that she was able to do this without chakra, but doing to much would alert him to what was going on.

"Nope I am a ninja and an elite one at that. I have had the privilege of meeting the Otokage himself." Jun replied before he tried taking a step towards Hinata. Finding himself unable to move Jun looked down seeing his legs unable to move. "What the hell" he started saying before Hinata shoved a kunai into the bottom of his head straight through his jaw to his brain. Pulling the kunai out and swiftly slicing his neck to speed up his death Hinata wiped her kunai clean.

His blood was squirting over Hinata covering her in blood splatters, making her hair look a dark bloody red with the occasional dark blue black highlights. Catching his body Hinata pulled it into the room where Haku helped drop his body onto the ground. Using her skirt Hinata wiped her face cleaning off the blood splatters. "That was annoying shall we go again?"

"Yeah but this time I will get him from above" Haku moved her hand out to the side of her quickly forming a dagger made of ice. "I don't know how much time we have left so let's get this over with quickly." Hinata went to stand in front of the door as Haku jumped into her clasped hands planting her feet on the ceiling making sure her chakra was still undetected. Tucking her skirt in between her legs Haku crouched down preparing herself for anything. Nodding to Hinata she was ready Hinata raised her hand and knocked on the door again.

"Get the damn door will you" Kumakura scowled at not being able to finish putting his kimono on properly. "I thought I told your buddy to stall her but no you just get impatient, now answer the DAMN DOOR" The other guard opened the door and stepped through it before instantly collapsing on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL" Kumakura yelled as his guard fell revealing Hinata in his place. "HINATA?"

"Lord Rumiko Kumakura, it's truly been a pleasure working for you" Hinata replied as she stepped over the body of the fallen. Behind her he could see someone land on the ground behind her. "I am sorry but this is my resignation. I fear a conflict of interest has occurred and I already have a job. Haku go guard the door, and make sure we aren't interrupted."

"On it" Haku closed the door behind her locking it into place. Freezing the bottom of the door to the floor Haku was confident that it would hold for a few minutes before giving way. "Sorry Lord Kumakura but we really must hurry; do you have any last requests?"

"How do you expect to beat me" Kumakura asked before bringing his hands behind him grabbing his sword by the sheath. Pulling it out he threw the sheath behind him as he brought his katana into a defensive position in front of him. "I've already checked, neither of you have any or little chakra. I've had people come and assassinate me before but as you can tell I am still alive. I was a samurai before I became a Lord. Now bring it BITCHES."

Running towards the girls Kumakura lifted his sword high above his head before swinging down attempting to hit the girls. Waiting until the last minute the girls separated making sure they didn't get hit. Kumakura quickly rotated as he moved into the next kata in the set trying to bring his sword around in an attempt to behead someone. From years of practice of dealing with swordsmen the girls knew when to dunk. Swiftly Haku grabbed a kunai and grabbed her wrist as she prepared for this sword to hit her kunai. She was not disappointed as he brought it down to swing at her, allowing her to stop his sword. As he moved to strike her again Haku swung in hitting him in the liver as she left her kunai there as she finished dodging out of the way.

Hinata seeing an opening threw her kunai hard enough to penetrate wood only to have him turn. The kunai instead of hitting him in the side lodged itself into his back straight through to his kidney. Kumakura dropped down onto his knees unable to scream because of the sheer pain only to fall onto his hands. Pulling the kunai out Hinata quickened his death by allowing his bodies toxins to kill him without mercy. "That was completely a lucky shot Hinata and you know it." Haku said inspecting the damage. "It was buried to the ring on the handle and that killed him. That's got to be a fluke."

"I wasn't planning on that happening Haku" Hinata explained. "If he didn't move I would have hit him in the side at most injuring him. It just feels wrong knowing I've literally stabbed him in the back, even though it wasn't intentional. Good news is he is suffering. A kidney shot like that is like being kicked in the balls for a guy. Without a medic there is no way he can live through this?"

"Alright lets make dead copies of us and lets get out of here" Haku said grabbing the scrolls from her thighs. Opening one up she took one of the scrolls and placed blood onto it watching it poof into a dead copy of her self beaten to death. "Catch Hinata" Haku tossed the other scroll to her friend watching her make a dead copy of herself, stabbed repeatedly. "Youko-san" Haku smiled softly at the terrified girl in the corner. "Let's get you out of here."

"No don't. Don't come any closer" Youko cried terrified. She wasn't able to see all what had happened but she heard the sword fighting and the sounds of a body falling to the ground. "Please don't hurt me. I won't tell I promise I won't tell."

"We don't have time for this" Hinata said biting her lip thinking of something to do. Making up her mind she crossed the room before lightly touching Youko in the middle of her forehead with chakra, knocking her out. Grabbing another blank scroll Hinata wiped some of the blood that was on the corner of Youko's mouth making another dead copy this time of the girl. Grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her neck, Hinata tugged the sleeping girl on her back. Walking back to Kumakura Hinata kicked him for good measure satisfied that he was dead before going his balcony window. "Let's go Haku I want to get home; I need to wipe this blood off of me."

Haku quickly checked to make sure Kumakura was completely dead before opening the door. Taking one last look at the room behind her Haku looked back into the night sky. "Yeah let's go. We are done here." Jumping off of the roof the three disappeared into the night.


	30. Christmas Eve

Sasuke stopped outside of an old brownstone building on the edge of the village market in Konoha. Olianders was written on the door in fancy cursive gold script and along a display window that face the market. The window itself was a moot point to Naruto since you couldn't see inside of it anyways as it looked like black silk blocked the area into the room. Naruto wasn't sure about going in since even he could tell that it was a very established place that had no tolerance to riff raff of which Naruto was sure he was categorized into. The store itself had been around since the beginning of Konoha, and Naruto secretively wondered if Konoha built itself around the building it's been there that long.

"Let's go Dobe" Sasuke grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open getting hit in the face by a wave or warm air. Naruto brought his hands up and performed a hedge of Hinata incase they wanted to kick him out. Looking at his body he felt comfortable, hoping that as the ex-Hyuuga they couldn't kick him out. Once in the door almost appeared to seal behind them making the boys walk further into the store. To the right side of the store were mannequins covered in kimonos and dresses of different styles. Further back was an old antique counter that Naruto was sure it was built from the first tree growing in Konoha.

"Ah Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama and what trouble are you causing today?" Naruto whirled around and looked down at the raspy sound of the voice finding a man that barely reached Naruto's waist. The first thing the boys could make out was a mostly bald head except for a topknot in snowy white. His eyebrows were the same white but almost nonexistent. His eyes looked like he was vaguely confused with a twinkling of something the boys had never seen before. His features were sharp with a nose a little too long with small glasses hanging on the end of them. His mouth was hidden by a white flowing mustache that matched his beard to the floor. He was dressed in a black kimono and held a wooden walking stick in his hand to help himself walk.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you calling Uzumaki-sama? My name is Hinata" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled wondering how the old man figured out it was him. Sasuke had left him to pay for his purchases that were on the counter with a young cashier watching the till. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No dear boy, I think it is you who is confused if you don't know your own name. You have a couple of them but the most common is Naruto Uzumaki." The old man poked Naruto belly where his seal laid pushing the air out of Naruto's body. "Now what can I help you with Uzumaki-sama? I am always willing to help." The old mans eyes twinkled in pure joy at seeing Naruto shocking him to his very core.

"I-I n-need to go" Naruto stuttered out at an unknown person being happy to meet him. He rushed out of the store and into the cold air. He didn't realize that he had left the Uchiha behind until he was outside, panting heavily in the cold air, his breath leaving puffs in the cold air.

"Don't worry you'll be back, especially when Kyuubi-sama realizes you found out where we are." the old man spoke to himself before chuckling to himself which soon ended in coughing. "Have a good night Uchiha-sama, and remember to keep all monsters away from the bloodline" he spoke again as Sasuke left getting a polite nod in return. He turned and looked at his granddaughter at the counter and smiled as she rolled her eyes. Her grandfather was always up to something.

Looking down at his hands Naruto blinked and stared at his own. '_I had to have dropped the hedge, that's the only way he could have known. But why didn't he kick me out or be mean to me?' _Naruto wondered at he leaned against the side of Olianders waiting for his shopping partner. It was weird the old man knew who he was and wasn't being mean about it. The walls of the building were cold but Naruto didn't care. The cold didn't bother him that much; really, it was just the fact he didn't feel comfortable in the store. For the first time in Naruto's existence it appeared that someone seemed happy to meet him, and he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke appeared moments later before glaring at the blonde. "Why did you run out of there like you were on fire? They were treating you fine Naruto? I admit Old man Olianders is weird but completely harmless. His granddaughter works with him. I should have warned you that Olianders has a genjutsu blocker in place or something. Hedges or a genjutsu don't work in there for some reason." Sasuke turned and began walking towards the next store on his list adjusting his backpack making it look like it was full of gifts when it was actually empty. Naruto knew about the sealing scroll the Uchiha carried in his kunai pouch and how last year someone tried to steal his backpack in hopes a present was in there for them. Naruto pushed away from the wall and began walking with his friend.

'_Olianders has to be the only store in Konoha that dropped all forms of genjutsu the minute you walked into the door. I wonder if it was made so that not just anyone could come in and prank someone else by ordering a lot of expensive things._' Naruto reasoned to himself as they walked along. "That would have been nice to know Teme. You could have told me you were leaving me with the old coot before he asked me if I needed help Hey Teme, what exactly do they carry in that store?"

"They cater to everything from clothes to jewelry and know the different families histories to match everything. They do elaborate embroidering of clan symbols and everything in between. If you want something to last and are not afraid to pay the price Olianders is the place to go. My family has been going there since before I suspect my grandfather was born. It's always been like that in there."

"I don't know Teme; they didn't kick me out as soon as they realized who I was. Maybe they're hiding something. Something bad or who knows maybe they want to take over Konoha. What do you think?" Naruto brought his hands behind his head as he walked nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather instead of a possible hostile takeover.

"They are extremely rich Naruto; of course they are hiding something. Just like we are hiding things, everyone is hiding something." Sasuke threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "That's just the way Olianders is. It's been that way since the beginning, and will always be that way. I mean Old Man Olianders looks like he's been here since the beginning of the start of Konoha. Sometimes Naruto you are just too paranoid. If it makes you feel better I've always gotten the creeps going their also, something about them just seem troll-ish and Old Man Olianders gets crazier every time I go in there telling me weird things. Like this time he mentioned something about my bloodline or something I wasn't paying attention. I always just want to get my stuff and go. "

Naruto thought about what his friend said filling it away for future contemplation before realizing they were closer to more villagers so they needed to make sure they are in character again. "Hey Teme, how many gifts do you need to get anyways?" Naruto whined as Sasuke turned and glared at him before pulling him into another store looking for last minute Christmas gifts. For the past few days the boys have been Christmas shopping either together or separately trying to find the much needed gifts. Both Naruto and Sasuke found that shopping under henges or disguises was the easiest way to go. This time though they went as themselves knowing that if they weren't seen shopping in some of the stores the villagers tongues would start wagging making it harder to move around incognito.

"All I have left is Haku" Sasuke muttered as he tried to ignore all the longing glances sent his way by some of his fan girls. He couldn't even move around town without having someone sending him perverted glances. The girls did stay away though when he had Naruto with him he noticed. It was as if they were scared to be seen with the village outcast even though he was the village heartthrob. This was one of the times he was glad about his supposed 'rivalry' with Naruto. "Hey Dobe, what should I get her for Christmas?"

"What did you get for Sakura-chan? I got her a set of training bracelets like Hinata has. I'm hoping it will help her be a better kunoichi. I just don't know what else to do to help her" Naruto lamented about the problem. "I want to be able to do higher missions like when we met Haku-chan and Inari, but until she gets better we can't."

"I gave her a note that said I was gay" Sasuke deadpanned looking at the charm bracelets that were the rage that year. Soon he heard a struggling sound and it seemed that Naruto began to choke on air. Sasuke couldn't help but look that yes he was correct again, Naruto was choking on air in fact he was pounding himself on the chest trying to get him self to breathe. Sasuke could only roll his eyes at his best friends' antics instead of breaking out laughing like he wanted to. "Breathe Dobe, breathe. I just hope it will let her know that for the last time I am not interested."

"You seriously didn't, did you?" Naruto struggled to breathe out the sentence this time from laughter. The thought of Sasuke being gay was hilarious to the blonde. Especially all the girls who would _love_ to be his girlfriend would be completely heartbroken. He's seen Sasuke checking out girls many a times but would never admit it.

"No I got her a book called 'Being a Kunoichi in a Man's World'. I was told it's about how to be a great kunoichi is suppose to be. I hope it would give her the idea that being a fan girl isn't the way to go." Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the joke he played on Naruto.

"That's bloody brilliant. Where did you get the idea for that?" Naruto had hoped that he wasn't the only one giving their teammate training tips and hints for Christmas. He wasn't sure that since he was supposed to be acting like he had a huge crush on her whether it would be a good gift or not. Hinata always liked training gifts so he didn't think it was too bad.

"Anko and I even got her to volunteer a few hours a week training her to be a better kunoichi if she needs it. In fact Anko-sensei guaranteed the girl her personal attention." Sasuke's lips curled into an evil smirk. "If anyone could beat being a fan girl out of someone it would be her. Now what did you get for Haku?"

"Haku was easy" Naruto commented. "I made her a couple of copies of the scrolls we liberated for Hinata. I figured since she wanted to specialize being a Medic when she becomes a Chounin than she could handle a head start. Anything she has a problem with I am sure that Hinata could help her with. What did you get Hinata? I haven't thought of anything yet and Christmas is tomorrow."

"Damn that's a good idea" Sasuke muttered. "For some reason it just doesn't seem special enough though. God I don't know" Sasuke ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. Sasuke thought about pulling on hair until he realized that it just wasn't very Uchiha-like to show emotions.

"I don't know why you think it's so hard unless you think" Naruto trailed off his eyes widening as he realized what was going on. His normally stoic best friend was worried about what to get a girl. His normally calm exterior was slowly cracking at the stress of finding this one girl a gift. "Oh my god, you like her" Naruto said out loud oblivious that people heard that Sasuke liked someone. Within seconds whispering and girlish squeals were heard as what Naruto said passed around. _Sasuke Uchiha liked a girl. _

Quickly the two boys left the store both with blushes on their faces, neither buying anything. When they were safely out of earshot Sasuke spoke calmly "great going Dobe, now everyone thinks I have a special crush on someone. Are you trying to blow my cover?"

"Sorry" Naruto replied sheepishly bringing his hand behind his head. "I didn't know you liked Haku-chan like that. It kind of took me by surprise. I thought you thought of her like you do Hinata."

Sasuke visually shook at the though of being with Hinata before turning around and hitting Naruto on the shoulder. "Mind out of the gutter Dobe" He wasn't able to stop the full body shivers that hit him even in his warm jacket. "I do not believe in incest Naruto, so cross that thought about me and Hinata being anything out of your mind and flush it. God that's disgusting. Why would you think of something like that? She's like my little sister and fifth cousin blood wise. The last name is Uchiha not Hyuuga. We do not fuck our cousins."

"Sorry, sorry" Naruto apologized "I didn't mean to put that thought in your head. I was just meaning I didn't know you liked Haku. I thought it was the same sisterly feelings you had towards Hinata."

"Of course I like Haku, Naruto" Sasuke replied keeping his cool willing his face not to blush as he continues. "She's a very good friend of mine, who happens to be a talented shinobi." Sasuke willed the blush to leave his face

"Bullshit Teme, you like _like_ her" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke fight the blush that wanted to grace his cheeks. "You have a crush on Haku-chan." Naruto sang out as Sasuke clench his fists before breathing deeply calming himself. Instead he adjusted the straps on his backpack again in frustration.

Getting a smirk on his face Sasuke figured out a perfect way to stop Naruto's line of questioning and tease the blonde back. "So what about you and Hinata then" Sasuke asked watching Naruto's face darken with a blush as he looked away sputtering incoherent things. "Are you saying you don't like _like_ her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto replied walking into the Uchiha manner where he knew they would have privacy to talk. "Hinata and I are just friends. She's like a little sister to me."

"Bullshit" Sasuke replied back to his best friend. He was getting tired of his two friends not getting together. "Naruto I've seen the way you are around her and you don't treat her like a sister. I don't know why you keep denying it."

"I don't understand what you mean Sasuke" confusion showed on Naruto's face and Sasuke didn't think it was faked. How did he not treat Hinata like a sister? He knew that Sasuke didn't know about their little sexual escapade but he wasn't sure what didn't scream sibling feelings.

Opening the door to the Main House the boys swiftly took off shoes and coats before going into the living room with the boys bringing their backpacks with them. With a quick Katon jutsu the fireplace was blazing sending heat into the room. "Sasuke come on explain this to me. I really don't see what you mean." Naruto said as he watched the fire, wondering about what his best friend would tell him.

"Naruto I've known the both of you for years and I consider you both my family. Itachi feels the same way enough that he is the legal guardian for the three of us until we become of age. To me you are the younger brother I never had while Hinata is the sister. The only difference between the two is that you are not blood related in the physical sense but in all other ways you are my brother. When you are around any girl you act one way and when you are around Hinata you act completely a different way."

"Of course I act different around other girls than I do Hinata. She actually knows the real me so she would get treated different." Naruto started to explain to Sasuke before the later started chuckling.

"Haku knows the real you and she gets treated differently than Hinata does. You treat Haku more like a sibling that you do Hinata. I mean the other day you almost beat Kiba's face in when he asked you what you thought Hinata would like for Christmas or when her birthday was. You were acting more like a jealous boyfriend than a brother and if I wasn't there I think you would have hit him. In school when those boys were following her around you were there growling at them to keep them away. Definitely acting like a dog guarding his bone and that's not something that a sibling would do." Sasuke watched Naruto's jaw clenched as he continued to stare into the fire, listening to Sasuke's explanation.

"I can tell you I know how you feel, because I feel the same way just not about Hinata. It's how I feel about Haku and trust me it's not in a sibling kind of way. If you thought of Hinata like I do you would want to protect her, but you would also let her make her own choices. I know it's hard sometimes but we've trained with her for years. If she was in trouble she could get out of it or knows enough to ask for help. What you want to do is protect her and not let anyone near her. What I want to know is why haven't you started dating her yet? Or are you that much of a coward?" Sasuke was curious at what Naruto was thinking. He didn't want to flat out tell Naruto, Hinata's feelings but that wouldn't stop him from putting the bug in his ear.

"Tell me Sasuke how would you feel if I decided to date Hinata?" Naruto wondered contemplating what Sasuke was revealing. He wanted –no _needed_ to know what Sasuke's thoughts on them dating would be. He had to know if his thoughts were accurate to their reactions.

"Seriously Dobe, I would be relieved." Sasuke grabbed his backpack and began pulling out scrolls before finding the one he wanted and unsealing it. A cloud of smoke appeared before a tall plastic container appeared filled with wrapping paper, bows, tags and tape. Grabbing another scroll Sasuke began to unseal things before he began to wrap them. "I personally think the two of you would be good together and the fact of the matter is I trust you with her. I certainly don't trust Kiba or anyone else. A civilian couldn't understand her love with being a shinobi or anything like that. Another ninja would get jealous of her skills after a while and the fact that she was trained by Aniki. By that alone she could be considered a traitor. She knows about Kyuubi and doesn't hate you or anything because of it. She excels in the domesticated arts plus she's the adopted sister of the Uchiha family what more do you want in a woman?" _'Plus she loves you'_ Sasuke thought before moving onto the next present '_and that's worth more than anything I could say .Her happiness is important to me. She is the adopted sister of the Aniki and me. ' _

"Then what are you going to do about Haku-chan, Teme. You sprout about how great Hinata and I would be together but what about the two of you?" Naruto challenged as he began wrapping his gifts making sure to mark each one.

"I plan on asking her father when he gets here to formally date her. I am letting him know my intentions so my actions can only be considered honorable." Sasuke got into his brooding position as he closed his eyes in concentration. "I believe our Christmas decorations are in the attic. We should grab them while I think about it. The tree is in the scroll already."

Standing up to help with the decorations Naruto asked "Why is it so important to get formal permission to date her. You are just dating her not marrying her. What's with these weird dating procedures anyways?"

"In your case no, as her father is having no bearing on her life. The formal permission is almost like a betrothal. With formal permission she can't date anyone else at any time and in two years I have to either put in a formal proposal or come to some other agreement regarding our relationship."

"If I ever decided to date Hinata would I have to get formal permission?" Naruto's nose scrunched up as he tried to image Hinata's father by comparing Hinata and Gaara's features only to see nothing but blurs.

"Nope as her father is a non-issue in this case since he isn't around. If he was then you would have to unless he allowed her to make her own decisions. Since she has been on her own for years and in Konoha it's pretty safe to assume that she is considered able to make her own decisions."

Looking at the boxes in the dusty attic they quickly found the boxes marked Christmas and took them downstairs. Grabbing the scroll that was in his backpack Sasuke quickly unsealed the ten foot blue spruce. Grabbing it around the sides Sasuke positioned the tree until he was happy with its location.

"Get the lights Dobe" Sasuke mentioned handing the strands of colored lights. He smirked softly as he watched Naruto make a clone to stand on the mantle to help with the lights. Sasuke grabbed the stockings out of the box before reaching for the scroll containing the stuff from Olianders.

"How would Itachi feel about it?" Naruto asked as he began wrapping strands of lights around the tree with the help of a clone hoping he wouldn't tie himself up to the tree like last year. Naruto still swears someone else helped tie him up and it wasn't all his clones fault. He still had yet to figure out who it was though.

"How does Itachi feel about what" called out from the entrance. The boys whipped around to see Itachi and Kisame removing their shoes and cloaks before heading into the living room where the boys were decorating for Christmas. They both looked tired as if they hadn't slept peacefully in a while.

"Naruto was wondering how you would feel if he asked out Hinata" Sasuke smirked watching Naruto shift in discomfort as Itachi turned and glared at Naruto, judging if he was worthy or not. The clone standing on the mantle dropped the lights onto the original Naruto's head and disappeared not wanting to face his sensei. It was just a jest though as Itachi was alright with the idea. He had been for years; it was obvious to him how Hinata felt towards the blonde.

Naruto quickly wondered if Itachi had activated his Sharingan as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't hear anything or feel any pain anywhere so he bravely opened one eye and seen everyone looking at him with an eyebrow rose wondering what Naruto was doing. Opening both eyes Naruto sheepishly asked "you're not going to kill me?"

"Have you done anything that warrants death Naruto?" Itachi asked grabbing some ornaments to put on the tree. "Wanting to date our little Hinata is nothing death worthy unless you are planning on using her to do unscrupulous things to. Are your plans less than honorable Naruto?"

"No sensei" Naruto gulped looking for any type of emotion in his face. Deciding that not seeing any was worse that seeing some. "I wouldn't dare do anything to her that would require you to kill me. But she would get mad at you if you call her little. She's a little touchy lately about her height."

"Do you plan to make her happy, Naruto?" Itachi activated his Sharingan glaring at Naruto knowing fully well that he was scaring him. Sasuke's Uchiha pride was swelling as he was secretly taking notes on looking intimidating. Sasuke was good but no one was better than Itachi. "Do you plan on making her cry?"

"N-no s-sensei" Naruto stuttered out trying not to make his voice sound like a squeak. Itachi wasn't even letting out any killing intent and still Naruto had the urge to shiver under the intensity of those eyes. Something about those red eyes just screamed Kyuubi and for the life of him he didn't know why.

Itachi raised him hand and Naruto shut his eyes bracing himself against an attack before feeling a hand on his head and slight chuckling around him. Opening his eyes he watched the others as they chuckled at his expense smiles on all their faces. "Glad to hear it Naruto, now I have a few rules for dating Hinata. First off, if she says no it means no. Second off, if it interrupts either of your training I will not allow you to date. Third off, I'm not ready for you guys to blow your covers yet so as long as you maintain them then you are fine. Now if you guys will excuse me I have to check in with the Hokage."

"Kami that was freaky" Naruto sighed grabbing the lights, pulling them off his body before going back to decorating the tree. "Geez Sasuke if Itachi is that scary I wonder what Zabuza will be like when you ask to date Haku."

"You want to date my niece Uchiha?" Kisame's normal voice deepened almost as if he was in a murderous rage. Killing intent filled the room as Kisame grabbed his Samehada to swing it at the younger Uchiha. "Let's take this outside."

"Fine" Sasuke replied making a clone to finish the decorating on the house as the original and Kisame exited out the backdoor to the training ground behind the house. Naruto quickly made a clone and followed only wishing he kept his mouth shut.

"Why do they always leave us here when the good stuff is happening Teme" Naruto's clone asked as he finished with the lights and began hanging the balls.

"I don't know Dobe. I don't know" Sasuke's clone replied as he went to work helping his counterpart.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Was your mission a success?" Hokage Sarutobi asked without turning around in his chair. He was ready for when Anko's team came back, having received the message hours ago that they were arriving. He was surprised when they brought someone back with them that wasn't a child or baby.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Anko replied the only one not wearing her mask; instead it was hanging on her belt loop. "The target was eliminated along with a couple of the ninja guards. The girls have blood clones at the scene showing their deaths. Nothing can be traced back to Konoha."

"That is excellent to hear. Are any of you injured, you're covered in blood?" At their head shakes Sarutobi concluded the blood wasn't theirs. "Why did you break protocol and bring back a civilian? How are we going to explain her presence to the village?" Sarutobi was glad to hear the mission was a success. He wasn't sure how it would have played out with a Genin team but it appeared Anko was correct. They truly were perfect; too bad this could never go in their files.

Haku gripped her fists and was about to speak up when Hinata beat her to it. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, it was my fault" Hinata replied from behind her mask setting Youko in the vacant chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "She had spent most of her life being abused by Lord Kumakura and was to be sent to the Otokage tomorrow. From what we gathered the Otokage specializes in experimentations and not the kind to benefit humanity either. As for explaining to the civilians, why should we have to? People come and go into Konoha all the time and if she stays in the Uchiha Manor with us than she wouldn't be in sight."

"Do we know the identity of the Otokage and were your identities compromised at any time?" Sarutobi turned around resting his head on his hands as he smoked his pipe. He was willing to make a few exceptions for bringing people home on missions in rare cases. This might be one of them although he hoped it wouldn't be an all the time occurrence. He mostly liked to see how the team handled themselves and each other. He seen the way Hinata took the blame. They truly were a team, now if only his other teams would act like that.

"Unfortunately no Hokage-sama" Anko replied speaking for the group. "In town everyone gave them a wide birth and told many rumors but none hinted at the identity of the Otokage. Several shinobi were around though all wearing a hitae-ate with a music note on it. To the villagers Lord Kumakura wouldn't be missed but I suspect people will be fearful for a while."

"Can the girl use chakra of any sort?" Sarutobi wondered aloud. It was harder to sneak in a ninja than it was a civilian. With Haku and Zabuza he had been lucky. He had a feeling he would be this time as well. He himself remembered being passionate about helping people, as that was how he had met his wife.

"Not at this time Hokage-sama" Haku answered. "Her father was a ninja at one point but her mother wasn't. She hasn't exhibited any signs of being able to form chakra at all. She is very fearful of ninja's though so I would suggest contact be kept to a minimum until she is ready."

"Very well keep me updated on her status and if she starts showing signs of chakra usage I need to know immediately. Hinata since you brought her back you are responsible for her. You are dismissed, Anko stick around I need to talk to you about something. Hinata picked up Youko again before heading towards the door.

"Team we don't have practice tomorrow since its Christmas so enjoy and relax because the day after that your asses are mine." Anko called out knowing that her team heard her. "And remember tardiness is not an option."

When the others were gone Sarutobi looked at Anko and sighed. "Anko we have a situation and hopefully we can come up with a solution."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Kusanagi called out waving bye to the girls before disappearing. Even though they don't have practice because of the holiday that didn't mean they wouldn't exchange gifts later. In fact the girls were having a big dinner for the holidays at the Manor at two on Christmas knowing that friends would be there. It was the reason they had hurried home even covered in blood.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Haku said softly before she felt a pair of eyes on them. She felt the same disrupted chakra that she felt every time her father was in uniform. "You can stop following us Dad I know you're there." The girls stopped and were not surprised when Bear-san landed softly in front of them. "I didn't mean for you to take the blame about Youko." Haku told her shorter counterpart.

"It's not a problem. I would have brought her back even if you didn't promise; besides having her around could be good for all of us." Hinata explained as they continued walking. She was low on chakra but Youko began stirring when she was being carried by anyone else. Hinata was thankful she was able to carry heavy weights with no chakra or she would have collapsed a long time ago.

"What's with the costume's and blood girls? It's the wrong season to be dressing up for Halloween." Zabuza glared from behind his mask at the two girls. Impersonating an ANBU agent was a criminal offense, and could even be punishable by death. Something about the costumes though just screamed _real_ to Zabuza, in fact too real for his liking. The outfit distorted their chakra signatures hiding their identity from prying eyes. But as a father Zabuza knew his daughter anywhere. She was a hunter-nin impersonator for years; he knew what to look for.

The girls stopped at the entrance of the Uchiha complex before Hinata handed Haku her sleeping cargo watching her begin to fidget at Haku holding her. Bringing her hands in front of her face Hinata quickly made a Kage Bushin before biting her thumb and slamming it into her clones' stomach. Feeling that she was beginning to tilt from the remains of her chakra leaving her she grabbed Zabuza's arm for support waiting for the fainting feeling to pass.

"What's wrong with you?" Zabuza asked with concern watching Hinata's clone change appearance until a blonde woman with red highlights appeared wearing a kimono. The newcomer concentrated before putting her hand against the wall around the complex. Zabuza's watched as seals quickly appeared all around the wall that surrounded the Uchiha complex. Some were runes and seals he had never seen before and felt like he never would again.

"**Her chakra levels are not yet back to normal so summoning me takes a lot out of her."** Tani called back before grabbing Youko's hand and pricking her with a needle. Watching the blood well up Tani quickly added it into the program making Youko safe to enter. **"She is cleared to go anything else you need me for?"** Tani stretched her arms out in her borrowed body enjoying the brief freedom that she did get.

"Could you do us a favor" Hinata asked feeling Youko grab on to her again, this time holding her armor. "We don't have any Christmas presents for Youko here and I don't want her to feel left out. Think I can convince you to do some shopping of us? I will let you have the body until New Years."

Tani acted like she was thinking about it but was barely concealing her squeal of delight. "**Alright you twisted my arm. ** **I shall pick up a few things for her and bring them back. I will return in a bit to put her back asleep again. I need to do some research to find the necessary information about mind manipulation. I should have something by New Years, until then have the Uchiha put her under a genjutsu with false memories. I might need to see my brother for this one, but if I go it will be on your birthday so get around a care package if you want to." **

"Thank you" Hinata softly replied slightly pleased that Tani was going to visit her brother. Now she will have actual confirmation that her brother was alive. "I will have one ready by then."

"**Enjoy and let me get shopping it's late out. I have to hurry and avoid Kyu also. This will be fun"** Tani smiled before skipping out of sight. She was doing one of her favorite pastimes besides healing and training. She was going shopping and even though it wasn't for her she couldn't wait.

"Let's go" Haku said as they walked into the compound only then did they feel safe enough to take off their masks. Haku shifted Youko's weight thankful the girl was still asleep although whimpering until Hinata brought her hand up and grabbed Youko's in her own. The contact instantly stilled the sleeping cargo as they continued into the complex.

"Girls you never did answer my question and what was that about back at the gate?" Zabuza asked knowing already about Tani but not about Hinata's chakra levels changing. "Who's the girl?"

"We are not going to a Halloween party or even cosplaying Dad" Haku sighed before answering. "We had a mission that needed fulfilling and we did it. Youko here was an innocent bystander that needed saving."

"Basically it was a Black Ops assignment and we were sent on it. I guess you could say we are temporary ANBU agents" Hinata answered hearing yelling the closer they got to the house. By the sounds of it someone was training out back. "The problem now is that Youko is attached to me for some reason and can't sleep unless I am near. I don't know what it is."

"You are Genin you do not go on assassination assignments. Who's messed up idea what this? You could have been killed?" Zabuza wanted to yell and scream but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead he looked for something to beat up. The yelling from the back yard looked promising. He thought about the situations with Youko and asked a question "Hinata do you have a stuffed animal in your bed that you sleep with?" At the girls look of his line of question he thought about how it sounded like they were babies. "Not that but maybe if you gave her a stuffed animal with your scent on it she might hold on to that and sleep as oppose to you being there. It's worth a shot at least."

"It is worth a shot" Hinata replied before sighing at the information she was giving. "Haku, place her in the spare bedroom and give her the stuffed bear I have under my pillow. It should have my scent on there enough to let her sleep. I'm going to the shower and than to bed. I'm exhausted and a few hours of sleep will do me a world of good."

"Do you need help getting into the house?" Concern laced through Haku's voice as her clone secured Youko in her arms. "You aren't going to collapse are you?"

"I don't need chakra to take a shower and go to bed. I will be fine, but I will walk with you to get the bear. I am in desperate need of a shower" Hinata waved off the plea for help wanting to get clean. Normally she would want to stay and visit but this time she was exhausted, and didn't care that she was rude. She had a date with a nice steamy, relaxing shower.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Naruto was watching the fight in interest before he caught some familiar scents carrying his way. The chakra didn't feel the same in fact it felt distorted, but that couldn't distort his sense of smell. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration forcing chakra into his nose before placing the scents with the right person. The familiar smell of plums, that easily made Naruto think of Haku, who also faintly smelt like orchids. Naruto briefly wondered if it was someone new.

Next there was the salty smell that Naruto could only identify as Zabuza. And finally Naruto took a deep breathe and catch the familiar smell of running water that was Hinata, that he felt moving away from the others. At once there was another smell there that Naruto recognized. A smell all shinobi were familiar with. The smell of blood, and by the almost overpowering scent of it Naruto knew that someone was drenched in it and that someone might be Hinata.

Clenching his hands into fists Naruto's chakra surged glowing between blue and red, as he briefly though about an injured Hinata attempting to make it home. Opening his eyes you would notice that his normal blue eyes were gone and in its place were burning red eyes filled with rage. Turning to follow Hinata's trail Naruto quickly left to find out if she had been injured.

Sasuke and Kisame were holding their swords at the ready as they broke apart panting for breath. Their clothes ripped in different places. They had stopped once they felt Naruto's chakra surge. Kisame's face broke into a grin when he felt the chakra of Zabuza along with someone who felt somewhat like his niece. Either way he knew they weren't an enemy if they were able to get into the Uchiha compound. Nodding at Sasuke giving him his approval together they headed to see the new arrivals and hopefully find out about the chakra surge.

"What is this father-daughter matching outfit time? What's with the blood Haku, kill a pig?" Kisame joked wondering why his niece and her father were matching complete with masks. Although that doesn't explain Naruto's chakra surge.

"Some idiot sent them on an assassination mission. They're only Genin and they got sent on an ANBU mission." Zabuza practically screamed but didn't instead still looked like he was about to hit something. "Both girls came back covered in blood, and a civilian."

"Dad, stop over reacting it's not even our blood. Hinata and I came back without a scratch on us. A few bruises that are almost healed but other than that they never touched us and besides Youko needed saving." Haku explained completely missing the proud smile that crossed Kisame's and Sasuke's faces.

"She slaughtered someone enough that she is covered in blood and you aren't proud of her? Zabuza this is great, my little niece is growing up. Why it seems like just last week she still wore her hair in braids" Kisame wiped a fake tear from his eye at the thought of his niece growing up.

"Be series for once Kisame, they could have been killed. They are Genin for a reason they shouldn't be put in these kinds of situations. They have only been a team for a couple of months and already they are acting as ANBU. Am I the only one seeing what is wrong with this picture?" Zabuza couldn't keep the rage out of his voice but without a target. He knew that only Sarutobi could authorize a mission like this so he knew exactly what happened. That didn't sit any better with the man.

"You need to blow off some steam Zabuza" Kisame motioned. "Why don't you take it off on Mini-Uchiha here like I did? After all he wants to formally ask permission to date Haku."

Zabuza turned to glare at Sasuke filled with barely suppressed anger and now he had found the perfect target. Grabbing right shoulder Zabuza unsealed his zanbato, before letting it rest against his shoulder. "Uchiha prepare to die. Let's take this to the lake" Zabuza began to walk towards it when he felt Haku grab his arm to stop him.

"Sasuke-kun, go on ahead I need to talk to Dad for a minute, okay?" Haku smiled softly as Sasuke nodded and headed towards the lake. He would take the few minutes to rest before he had to fight another sword master. Once he was out of sight Haku pulled her father down and glared fiercely into his eyes, giving the older man the case of the chills. "Beat him if you must, but so help me dad if you don't allow him to date me I will turn you into a Popsicle. I like him a lot and I will not have you scaring him off like all those others you did at the festival." Haku eyes pleaded into her fathers allowing him to see some of the emotions she had towards her friend. "Please Daddy, I really like him and the fact he was going for formal permission shows that his intentions are strong. Please for me?"

"You are lucky I like the boy also, Haku" Zabuza sighed taking his daughters feelings into consideration. "But that doesn't mean I will take it easy on him. He has to prove his worth to me."

Haku got a small smile and kissed her father on the cheek "thank you daddy. I am going to go get cleaned up now, you will be here for the dinner tomorrow right? Don't forget, you also Uncle Kisame" Haku chirped before turning around and practically skipping into the house.

"Damn she really likes him doesn't she" Kisame sighed watching Zabuza do the same. "I should forewarn you I fought him before you got here for a couple of hours straight and he held his own in a straight kenjutsu match. He really will be something when he grows up. I would almost bet he would surpass his brother."

"Then I know she will be taken care of" Zabuza smirked. "But that doesn't mean I will go easy on him. I have a lot of pent-up frustration at the situation and he's giving the perfect reason to fight. Maybe finally I can release some of it. Coming to watch the fight?" Zabuza asked as he headed towards the frozen lake to fight his daughters' suitor.

"When have I ever turned down watching a fight?" Kisame called walking up with his fellow swordsman. "Just don't kill him I don't want Itachi pissed at me."


	31. smelly feet, Tani's history and the Book

Hinata held open the front door to the Uchiha Mansion allowing Haku to safely carry Youko through. Closing the door behind them Hinata reached down to unlace her boots, pulling them slowly off her feet fully aware of her sweaty, stinky socks. While her boots protected her feet against just about everything it still made her feet sweat. Silently thanking Kami that no one but Haku was around to notice the smell and Haku wouldn't say anything, at least she was sure her clone wouldn't. Bringing up her head to look into her friends face she was pleased to notice that Haku hasn't smelt anything yet.

It was highly embarrassing for Hinata to be a girl and have smelly feet. She's tried all kinds of things cotton socks, fragrant insoles, flip flops, baking soda in her shoes even going barefoot. It seemed that no matter what she just sweated through her feet easily making it have the _smelly feet curse _as she was prone to calling it. She was fortunate though, because unless she took off her shoes her feet didn't smell and when she does she heads into the bathroom to take a shower anyways. The scary thing about it is that it's a fairly new thing to her. It has only been affecting her for the past year or so, making the girl wonder if it was any connection to her merging with Tani. _'Now that I think about it no one has said anything about my stinky feet I wonder if they even notice, but then again what if they never noticed and instead could smell my arousal when that hits. That's even more embarrassing I can just see it now. I ask them if they can smell my stinky feet and hear that they can't smell it over my arousal pheromones. That's it I really don't want to know.' _Hinata's brows pushed themselves together as she thought about her minds wonderings.

Standing up deciding she definitely didn't want to know about her smelly feet or other possible smelly things Hinata instead smiled softly as Youko's hand reached out and grabbed her sleeve effectively breaking the other girl out of her musings. She had other things to think about besides personal hygiene she had a survivor to take care of. Heading further into the house Hinata felt Haku stop walking next to her halting Hinata's movements also. "Why did you stop Haku?" Hinata wondered aloud just not noticing the coat rack that held two Akatsuki cloaks on it that weren't their when they left. '_Looks like Itachi and Kisame are here. Glad I already got gifts for them also. Memo to me put them under the tree. Side note bring down tree although a real one would be better but it's too late for that' _Hinata's nose wrinkled as she caught whiff her feet again. '_First shower, than tree, than presents, best plan yet.' _

"Take a look Hinata" Haku replied softly watching in front of her with a small smile gracing her face, her eyes watering at the scene in front of her. Haku's rapidly filling eyes began to over flow as she looked ready to either laugh or cry in happiness, Hinata didn't know which. Hinata was definitely sure she had ever seen her friend like this, not even when she became a Konoha ninja, which Haku had considered one of her proudest moments.

Hinata turned and wondered whatever could bring her friend to such a level of emotion and found a real Christmas tree put up along with decorations and lights. The star shone brightly from the top of the tree matching the twinkling lights as they proudly shone. To the right of the tree was the fireplace covered in garland complete with stocking holders in the shape of snowmen made in the Uchiha colors. Hanging from the holders were stockings with names on them, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Haku, Zabuza, Kisame, and finally a small one that looked to say Snowball on it, all done in an elegant script. Under the tree presents were placed with assorted wrapping and names located all varying in size. Hinata looked again at Haku noticing the tears spilling from her face as she seen her eyes were staring at the stocking with their names on it. Dawning appeared to Hinata as she hesitantly asked "You've never had a real Christmas have you?"

"No not really. We never celebrated when I lived in Mist and when dad adopted me we were always on the run. This will be the first time that I will ever celebrate the season. I've never had a stocking before or anything. I usually got a gift from Dad when he could but those were few and far between. We were always so alone during the holidays. I know you said to buy gifts for everyone but I never guessed you all would go this far for us." Tears were flowing heavily down Haku's face blurring her vision completely. Attempting to not break down into a puddle of emotional goo Haku steeled her resolve and gripped Youko closer to her body as she headed for the stairs carrying her to the guest room for the night. The tree could wait until after Youko was taken care of.

Hinata smiled softly as Haku squared her shoulders in determinate and carried Youko out of sight before heading towards the stockings. They were simple really, soft red _fireproof _stockings with white fur along the top, that Hinata knew was real but from what animal she didn't know. The names were embroidered in real twenty-four caret gold finely crafted into thread and only able to be done by highly skilled seamstresses, and there was only one person Hinata knew with enough clout who could command someone to do it. Hinata smiled softly at the love that the gift revealed about her friend, for Hinata knew it was done for Haku alone. No one else would remember Snowball. Hinata slowly followed her friend wondering if Haku realized the extent of the gift. Uchiha Sasuke had given her a stocking from Olianders and that was something not given lightly.

"Hinata are you coming she's waking up?" Haku called down the stair juggling a whimpering Youko outside of her friend's room. Within seconds Hinata's head slowly appear as she moved up the stairs hurrying to assist her friend. Hinata quickly opened the door to her room and hesitantly grabbed the bear that was under her pillow. The bear was a light brown in color with a faded little red bow tie around its neck. The bear was old and very well loved, if the stitching on the side occasionally holding it together meant anything. In fact the bear was actually Gaara's from when they were younger; he had given it to her the first time he had left her.

**-Flashback-**

"G-Gaara p-please d-don't l-leave m-me. N-nii-san I d-don't w-want y-you t-to g-go" Hinata was crying struggling to get her words out as Gaara emptied drawers wrapping his fragile stuff up in clothes into his duffel bag. "P-please d-don't g-go I w-will m-miss y-you t-too m-much. Maybe, maybe F-father w-will l-let y-you s-stay a-after h-he g-gets o-over b-being a-angry." Hinata began hiccupping through her crying, trying to watch Gaara through the blurry haze of tears in her eyes. Hinata gasped softly when she felt arms wrap around her pulling her into a hug, knowing this was a lot for the boy who wasn't prone to showing emotion.

Softly Gaara's voice spoke into Hinata's ear "Don't cry Hinata. You have to understand I don't belong here. My being here will only make things worse. I'm not really leaving I will still be in Konoha incase you need me. I will always be here for you."

"B-but n-nii-san" Hinata managed to stutter out, tiring herself out from the death of her mother and her brother leaving. It was a lot to take in for the smaller girl making her emotionally worn out. "W-what i-if I get scared and you aren't here to be here to protect me, I n-need you Gaara."

Pulling away slightly Gaara took in the tear stained face and red puffy eyes of the girl he considered his sister and felt like crying along with her. She was clearly in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it, but he knew this was happening for a reason he just didn't know why yet. Bringing her back into his arms for another hug Gaara pulled his prized possession out from under his pillow. It was the only thing he had left to pack because it was something he never was without.

"Hinata I want you to have this" Gaara pulled away from his sister again ignoring the snot running from her nose and the huge wet spot on his shirt. In his hands was a bear with a worn red bow tie around its neck. Its black eyes looked to be smiling as its body was soft from being hugged all the time. One of its arms was slightly longer than the other from held on for many years.

"M-Mr. B-Bear" Hinata's eyes filled with awe at seeing the bear for the first time in almost seven years. She had thought that Gaara had gotten rid of him since she never seen him with Mr. Bear since he had turned three. It was than that Gaara appeared to be growing into an adult faster than Hinata did. "I t-thought you had g-gotten rid of him. I h-haven't seen h-him in years."

"I've had him; I just don't take him out of my room anymore. I still sleep with him occasionally" Gaara shrugged as if it was no big deal he still had the bear "he helps fight some of the nightmares away." Gaara's pale blue eyes looked distant almost as if he was far away instead of the Hyuuga Manor.

"Than I can't take him" pushing the bear back into Gaara's chest trying to convince him to take the bear back, Hinata's voice was determined and lost its stutter although her voice was still soft. "If he helps keep the nightmares away than you should keep him. I don't want you getting sick from lack-of sleep." Hinata brought her hands up and began wiping the tears that fell down her face away.

"Hinata you are more important than any nightmares. Besides if they are get bad again I will come and get him back, its not that big of a deal. Until than Hinata keep him. Let him watch over your dreams and when you feel bad hug him and think of me. Keep him safe for me nee-chan will you." Gaara closed Hinata's fingers around the bear before pulling her into one last hug

Bringing the bear to her chest Hinata hugged it to her body, tightly feeling the warmth of the embrace almost as if she was sable to feel Gaara's love through the hug. "I promise nii-san, nothing will happen to him."

Gaara leaned down and gently kissed Hinata on the forehead before grabbing his duffle bag and gourd, slinging them over his shoulders, the large items making his already small build look smaller. "Just remember Hinata if you need me I will be there." Opening the door to his room Gaara gave one last look at his sister before he walked out into the night.

-**End Flashback-**

Hinata gave Mr. Bear one last hug and made a silent prayer hoping that Kami above was listening to her. '_Please help her sleep well Mr. Bear as you have me all these years. May she love you as much as I do, and may she keep you safe so I can keep my promise to Gaara? Please nii-san help watch over her dreams also.' _

Hinata slowly walked over to her friend and placed the bear on Youko's chest watching the girl instantly wrap her arms around it her face slowly calming as she fell deeper asleep with almost a serene smile on her face. Hinata leaned against her doorframe watching Haku carry a now peaceful Youko. When they disappeared out of sight she slowly shut her door and made her way to the bathroom. She had a long overdue date with a shower.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Reading the hours on the third shop that proclaimed they were closing early for Christmas, Tani nearly screamed in fury. Here she had a free pass to go shopping and everything was closed. Closed to a royal heir of the Ichibi line and to one of the most powerful clans in Demon Realm, anywhere else she was sure she wouldn't be treated this way. No those stores knew better than to close early when Tanuki wanted to shop. It wasn't good business policy to close on royalty and even having only one tail meant nothing in terms of power. She was tempted to show Konoha what happens when it crosses her people. The only thing stopping her was that there would be no way to hide her existence to Kyuubi any longer if that happens. She wasn't ready for the confrontation yet, and Hinata wasn't ready to take her place in Demon Realm, but she was getting close.

Gritting her teeth in resignation Tani made her way to the only store that she was guaranteed to be able to find a gift in, Olianders, but just because she couldn't destroy things didn't mean she couldn't let people know she was annoyed. She was getting a good stomping going in her anger not caring that people were looking at her in her fancy dark blue kimono with a blood red obi. She knew she looked every inch the royalty she was but that didn't mean she didn't have a reputation to uphold either in fact it was shown on her obi in the darkest black, her clan emblem.

She was positive no one outside of home would recognize it anyways and if they did they would be weary. The Є Э Є clan symbol was running up and down her obi usually confusing people thinking it was an MWM or even an E backwards E than another E. Nope it was an EME, done in the old script before they converted to the more universal human language. If people recognized it they knew to treat them with respect because their clan was infamous.

Feeling better from allowing the anger to leave her by her stomping Tani took a deep breath before walking inside Olianders, already confident they were expecting her. "Lady Tanuki Ichibi, second in command of the Eki Mouretsu Clan, it's a pleasure to have you finally visiting our _humble _shop." The raspy voice called out to the demon watching her narrow her eyes attempting to find who had spoken but was unable to. "Your beloved was in here earlier but he didn't stay to talk. Pity _unsuspecting_ people are always the best source of information. I was wondering when you would make your way into our shop after all Olianders isn't stupid enough to turn away royalty."

"**Where are you, you over-grown lizard"** Tani asked through gritted teeth in irritation. It's only been about five minutes and already she was annoyed, hearing the rustling of clothes as the person talking to her moved. This was exactly why she didn't want to go to Olianders. They were run by chameleon hybrids monks, and you couldn't see them if they didn't want you to. It made them perfect keepers of the Book. **"If this is how you treat your customers, I'm surprised you are still in business. What ever would you do without human interaction letting you in on the latest gossip Gakuryoku, go to a movie?"**

"That was a low blow even for you Tani. You never were any fun to pick on, even as a cub. I was just playing with you so you don't need to be such a spoilsport. Now welcome to Olianders, how can I help you today? Or do you have some wonderful gossip to give. " The old man that was talking to Naruto and Sasuke earlier materialized into Tani's line of view his eyes sparkling inn anticipation. He was standing in front of her the whole time and she never knew it, but he wouldn't tell her that after all he likes making her look around trying to spot him.

"**I need some last minute Christmas gifts for a new arrival." **Tani's eyes glittered mischievously she _knew_ that Gakuryoku already knew about the new girl living in the Uchiha Manor and would want to talk about her. Tell her she's no fun will he. It was one of the reasons she didn't like to go to Olianders in either realm, that and they loved to tease each other from years of knowing each other. Even in the Demon Realm Olianders is the place to go for the finest things known to man and demon. "**Gakuryoku anyone ever let you know you look like an old man. What are you about twenty thousand years old now you crazy monk? Did you let yourself go again you look at least fifty thousand years?"**

"What you mean you got a new houseguest?" Gakuryoku asked with feint shock, that Tani had to admit had gotten a lot better over the last couple hundred of years. "And for the record I am twenty-five thousand years old, _dear child._" Tani clenched her fist knowing the dear child was directed at her young age. "As for looking old I am almost due back into Demon Realm for the age reversal which is why Chishiki is here visiting."

"**Chishiki is here also. Maybe I should come and visit more after you leave. You know to catch up on all the latest gossip in Konoha. ** **She was always such a **_**dear**_** friend of mine. Do tell her I stopped by will you." **Tani smiled innocently which was not innocent in anyway. The smile was fooling no one, as they continued to dig into each others nerves as they've done for as long as Tani could remember. "**Now about that present, I am going to need them from two separate people. I was thinking of some clothes and maybe a book or so. What does the famous Olianders have for sale in the Mortal Realm?"**

"Anything you can really desire, Olianders sells a little bit of everything. Now what can you tell me about her _past_ that will help me find something for you. After all here at Olianders we have a reputation to protect and I am sure you know all about protecting reputations don't you." Tani wanted to grit her teeth again at the spiteful dig that one brought up, but oh yes two could play at this game.

"**If you allow me to look around I am sure that I can find something without knowing her **_**history**_** after all I look to the future and present. I don't dwell in the **_**past**_** as I am sure you know Gakuryoku. I shall let you know if I need anything."** With a regal wave of her hand Tani clearly dismissed him in a manner that was even beneath her as she proceeded to walk around the room looking at different things that would hopefully suit Youko for Christmas. She may have been royalty but she normally never treated anyone as below her but for that last dig she made an exception.

Without knowing too much about Youko besides what the girls knew Tani was almost at a loss at what to get her when she spotted a the perfect thing to get her and a main one for Hinata. "**Gakuryoku I would like these two please and could you have my clans emblem put on both of them here." ** Tani pointed to the spot she wanted the clan logo located on. **"On Hinata's I need it as big as the ones on my obi will you, and on Youko's I need a smaller one here showing she is under our protection." **

"You're clan logo as in the infamous Eki Mouretsu Clan logo. Are you sure Tani? Do you know what the message will signify to the Demon Realm?" Gakuryoku stumbled at the complications that could arise from this decision completely ignoring the slight she had given him. This was bigger news instead; in fact giving it to a human who hasn't proven themselves yet is monumental.

"**I have already named Hinata as my successor so that is to no great feat. As for Youko, Hinata has sworn her protection and safety and what better way to do that than to show which clan she belongs to." **Tani smiled a feral smile in her decision, knowing she was going to be the cause of many rumors again. "**Hinata's clan tattoo should be appearing soon on her body and I have a feeling that Shukaku has given that honor to her brother already. Just do it already Gakuryoku, if there are complications I will take care of them."**

"As you wish" Gakuryoku sighed taking the items in back where he began chanting in a soft voice. Moments later a weary Gakuryoku brought them back out and wrapped them up for his customer. "Now how will you be paying for this? Cash or shall I debit it from your clans account?"

"**I plan on paying in information, or in your case movies. I have pictures and a couple of videos of things that has happened that you could only read about, along with many different television shows and movies." **Tani slipped a hand into her obi pulling out a DVD with Waves Mission written in Tani's handwriting on the front. "**This is the kids' first major mission where they met Zabuza and Haku. It also has a recording of Hinata's water challenge which has never been recorded before. I shall keep supplying you with this information with your cooperation that you will not show anyone from Demon Realm or any vessels for as long as I am in the Mortal Realm, for as long as I draw breath, or until I allow you to release the information to a third party. Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki in particular do not need to know anything I am giving you, and I know you would try and hint to them which is forbidden. What do you say do we have a deal or shall you keep reading it from the Book?"**

"Deal" Gakuryoku reached out and grabbed the DVD practically drooling at the mouth, after all after analyzing her stipulations he was positive he work around it and let them know what Tani and Hinata were withholding from them. "It would be nice to actually see what people look like instead of just reading about it all the time." His eyes lit up with excitement acting like he was a child still at Christmas.

"**All joking aside Gakuryoku, I really don't envy you." **Tani said leaning against the counter, thankful she was able to talk normally to the monk instead of the usual jibes they threw at each other. "**You know all of the history since the beginning of time but you have to put it in the Book. You really don't get to go anywhere and actually experience history, just for what comes through your doorstep." **

"It is a great honor and a privilege to be an official historian for Kami-sama. The gracious gift of immortality along with the merging with the Chameleon Race has helped us to survive all these years." Gakuryoku recited as if it was a long practiced speech; in fact Tani was sure it was one that she's heard before.

"**Easy Monk" **Tani held up her hand to stop Gakuryoku from continuing his spiel** "I know it's a great honor to help Kami-sama and all that. I am just saying that you don't find out anything until it has already happened and then you record it in the Book. You don't get to leave except to go to another Olianders. I mean even when you do the age reversal in Demon Realm it's what inside another Olianders store or the monastery which no one contacts anyone else inside. It's no wonder you live for gossip, and all the information you can. I'm just glad you now have both a visual copy and a written copy. I will not bring you anything sexual though. That stuff is none of your business Monk, just like it isn't mine. It's bad enough you know it." **

"Deal" Gakuryoku shook hands with Tani sealing the deal. "Now for free would you like to know the real reason Yoko Kyuubi left you at the alter or would you rather hear it from him?" He couldn't help but dangle that little carrot in front of her, knowing she wouldn't take it.

"**I appreciate the thought Old Man but I think I would rather hear it directly** **from him. After all if the answer isn't satisfactory I want to be able to beat him up in person instead of destroying people or things that don't deserve it. After all I am definitely my fathers' daughter and that slight won't be taken lightly, it caused my fathers death after all." **Tani began drinking her hot tea enjoying the company once again of the old monk even if it was dredging up painful memories. Still Gakuryoku was a great person to reminisce with, although sometimes he wanted to give information that you would rather not know.

"Oh yes, you and your brother is definitely the children of Gekido, the King of Chaos of the infamous Battle Rage clan. Your father was ready to destroy the Demon Fox clan, for that slight until you intervened and as the former leader of the clan and father of the new leaders of the race, many would have rallied behind him. Still that was a very bloody battle between you and your father, but the pride on his face when you killed him proves he died happily."

"**I know but if dad hadn't challenged me by the Rights of Kuran Shubousha, he would still be alive. If I didn't kill him he would have had a whole other clan killed because of one person. Innocents shouldn't die because Kyuubi's a dumbass. Sadly with the Rights of Kuran Shubousha, the only way to win is to kill your opponent. I didn't want to kill him but it is the clans' way, to do anything else results in instant death by Kami-sama herself." **

'I know and personally I think you did the right thing, after all you and your brother has been causing controversy since birth. That was the first time twins have been born in a demon clan since before I was born, and that is a very long time ago. Shukaku's battle prowlness and your healing abilities have united your race when others could not. The Twins of Light and Dark you were called and it's never been more accurate. You both have brought greatness to your clan and to all of Demon Realm and I have a feeling your vessels will only do more, after all it's not everyday someone manages to turn the head of a Demon Lord.

"**Now you are just flattering me Monk" **Tani's eyes tried to look hard, but the smile on her face proved otherwise. Sometimes it just felt good talking to someone who knows about her clan and the hardships knowing they weren't judging her. "**We both know that Kyuubi only looked my way because of his friendship with my brother. I was just along for the ride until we got older. Still it was nice while it lasted; I just wish I had realized when I was younger that to give away your heart it truly was for forever. They told us about it growing up but I never believed it until now. The Raccoon Race will only ever have one love, outside of battle which is why we don't have a lot of people. Still the past is the past, and Kyuubi's clan obviously didn't have the same monogamous rules ours did, or else he wouldn't have left." **Loneliness was evident in Tani's voice when she looked at the clock seeing how late it was. Finishing the rest of her tea she continued** "I must get home, it's getting late. Thank you for the tea Gakuryoku."**

"I wouldn't be too sure about some of what you said Tani, but that's just the ramblings of an Old Man. I know you wouldn't want me to tell you because as you say the past is in the past and you would rather know on your own. I do respect you for that as sometimes the knowledge is a bother. Now I shall give you a helpful piece of information. Uzumaki-sama has confronted your vessel about her mission in Tea Country. He had used Kyuubi's chakra so if you feel the lingering chakra that's why, Kyuubi is still asleep. They are done with their _confrontation_ if you will, so it should be safe to go home. Also give this to your houseguest" Gakuryoku handed over a medium size box in which he began to put some clothes inside of. "You forgot to give her a gift from the Haku girl and really none of the other girls' clothes will fit her. She will be more comfortable in these though, I promise."

"**I appreciate it, Gakuryoku. Who knows maybe they can get together after this. She has loved him for a long time after all." **Tani grabbed her packages before heading out of the store. '**I will bring you more DVD's after the next mission and stuff. We should talk more often." **Stepping out into the cold air Tani felt at ease for the first time in a long time. Her pent-up anger from the other stores lifted from her shoulders.

"_Oh I think they are together now, Tani but I know you prefer to learn things on your own. After all whether you are sealed in Hinata-sama or not, Kyuubi-sama had declared you as his and you will never be released. His race is even worse than yours at feelings at the heart. Monogamy would not have been an issue with him and still isn't, but that's neither here no there. Silly child will have to learn this on her own"_ Gakuryoku gave a small chuckle before going into the back room looking at a huge book on an ancient stone pedestal with a glowing field wrapped around it. An old fountain pen with a feather plume moved over the pages swiftly as it recorded history as it happened. _"I am so glad you like to learn things the hard way, it will give me many new videos the watch. History is so much better in color."_ Gakuryoku thought as he sat on the couch watching the DVD of the Wave Mission.


	32. Mine

'_Nata…blood….Nata…..blood…soaked….Nata…must….find……Hinata…..must……save…..Nata."'_ the mantra ran repeatedly through Naruto's brain were the only coherent thoughts running through his head. Kyuubi's chakra radiated off of Naruto in his anger of an injured Hinata. The anger had cut through all brain functions, making him seem little more that an animal, completely acting on instinct alone and this instinct said Hinata was injured. Without realizing it Naruto brought chakra to his nose enhancing his sense of smell allowing him to pinpoint Hinata's location through her scent.

Naruto began running following that sent coming to a stop at a door blocking his way into the Uchiha mansion. Seeing it as an obstacle in his way to find his quarry Naruto brought one chakra infused hand to the door not noticing the chakra had formed in the shape of claws. With a swipe of his hand the door crumbled into chunks of wood and splinters flying into the air as if they were put into a wood chipper. Stepping over the wreckage Naruto turned and looked up the stairs taking them two at a time finding that the blood smell got stronger and stronger with every step he took. It was so strong he could almost taste the metallic substance in his mouth.

At the top of the stairs you could have made a left or a right, both ways had bedrooms and Naruto wasn't sure which one Hinata was in. All the smells were intermingling making it harder for him to find the one particular scent he was looking for. Growling in frustration Naruto concentrated on the smells discarding his own and Sasuke's finding the ones with blood on them, further narrowing down the smells until he came to smell something that reminded him of the ocean and water recognizing it instantly.

'_Found you'_ Naruto grinned in triumph at finding his preverbal needle in a haystack following the scent towards a closed door near him. '_Not….alone….but…who'_ Naruto growled again this time in anger as he recognized Haku's scent in the room with Hinata. Thinking that Hinata must be badly injured if Haku was in the room with her, Naruto was ready to break this new obstacle in his way when the door opened showing a blood covered Haku in his way.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" Haku asked surprised at finding the blonde outside of Hinata's door. She had stopped back by to inform her friend that Youko fallen into a deep sleep in the guest room. She was just leaving when she heard the growl expecting to find an enraged animal in the hallway and instead found an enraged Naruto outside of Hinata's door, looking like he was about to murder the door for existing.

"W…here's….Hin...a...ta?" Naruto struggled to get out trying to regain control of his speech, his voice sounding like he hasn't used it in a while, trying not to communicate in grunts and body language that most vulpine use to communicate.

"She's in the bathroom." Haku replied "but you can't" the words had fallen on death ears as Naruto was at Hinata's bathroom door trying to pull it open before realizing it pushed in. "Never mind" Haku muttered before putting a silencing jutsu up in Hinata's room to block the screaming, silently thankful for the chakra suppressing seals in the house. '_At least he didn't break the door down. Hinata would have had to hurt him if he did that.' _Turning the lock on Hinata's door Haku shut it behind her before smiling as she leaned on it. '_Don't blow it Naruto'_ Haku thought with a smile before melting out of existence relaying the memories to the real her.

Naruto opened the door not listening to Haku talk as he shut it behind him. His nose was overworked as he stepped into the fog filled bathroom. The air was filled with water, soap, shampoo, water, blood and even more water, making it hard for him to differentiate between the scents of water. '_Blood…..hurt…Hinata….must…save'_ Naruto thought as he began sniffing the blood scent finding it in a corner of the room. Looking down expecting to find a bloody body Naruto instead found dirty, bloody clothes in clothes hamper. '_No….bloody….Hinata…where...is…she'? _Naruto thought as he began calming down enough that chakra was no longer pouring off of him instead was only covering him in a thin layer. The lowering of Kyuubi's chakra helped him to regain a steady thought process. '_What….. if….. injured… can't….help? Where….is…she?'_

Hearing the sound of running water that he some how missed before Naruto headed further into the steam towards the other side of the traditional style bathroom. Finding the step that would lead him towards the showering area Naruto stopped when he heard the water cease running. Naruto waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to clear the fog in front of him. As the fog began to evaporate he found Hinata sitting on a little bench with water dripping all over her body. Naruto's eyes began following droplets of water trailing down Hinata's soft smooth back as she leaned over drying her hair with a towel. '_Naked…..Nata'_ Naruto thought as lust ran through his body heightened by Kyuubi's chakra. Instead of staying calm like it was Naruto had the urge to mate, that he could only believe came from Kyuubi.

Slowly Hinata stood up, making Naruto check out her perky butt fighting the urge to grab it with his hands, and turned around finding Naruto right behind her. "Naruto what are you doing here? Is something the matter? Did something happen to Youko?" Concern laced through Hinata's voice as she immediately dropped the towel on her head not noticing she was giving Naruto a complete view of her naked body. Hinata couldn't tell what was going on she couldn't read his face. His head was turned down, his eyes covered by his hair which was dampened by the evaporating steam in the bathroom, but she could sense the chakra radiating off of him now that he was so close.

The Uchiha house had chakra barriers located inside the walls and such, making it hard to sense someone's chakra unless they were outside. The Uchiha's had done this to stop intimidation tactics by using killer intent and chakra to scare someone into submission. It was also used so that the people of Konoha wouldn't feel the chakra surges that occasionally happened here, although why Hinata didn't know. In order for her to be able to feel the chakra he had to be literally pouring it out of his skin and she had never known.

Slowly Naruto looked up taking in Hinata's body that he completely missed when they had sex, knowing it wouldn't help him in this situation but he couldn't stop himself. Her pale toes with the light pink toenails that were on delicate feet looking like she had never walked barefoot outside, even though Naruto knew she loved the feeling of sand and water between her toes. Her long, slim, creamy legs that lead to her muscular thighs, showing years of training resulting in legs a model would kill for. Her sex was neatly shaved and trimmed practically begging for Naruto to dominate it, to her curvy hips and lightly toned stomach that showed no fat. Following up Naruto seen her perky, pale globes complete with little pink nipples, begging him to take a taste, as he licked his lips in anticipation. How he missed them before he never knew but wasn't going to anymore, oh no sir he was going to have to keep him hands off of them.

Her shape was definitely an hour glass that Naruto wondered repeatedly how he missed noticing these things, even after living with her for years. Lust, yearning and the need to claim her ran through his veins, almost like a drug trying to make him pounce on her, sinking into its heat repeatedly seeing if he could get her to scream his name. Trying to keep the urges in check Naruto bit his lower lip between his white teeth hard enough to draw a little bit of blood, welcoming the pain and metallic taste into his mouth. He felt like a pervert, but was unable to turn away. It was like looking at a work of art, he was discovering new things all the time.

Stepping closer Hinata reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder hoping to get his attention. The tension radiating off of him, was beginning to alarm her, and he wasn't speaking to her. How she to know what was was wrong if he didn't tell her. From that small touch she could feel his muscles contracting and tightening from what she didn't know. Feeling her small hand on his body Naruto jerked away as if her hand burned his skin causing Hinata's eyes to widen in alarm. "Naruto what's wrong? Please tell me what's going on. Look at me."

He hoped she wouldn't touch him again his control was teetering on an edge but that still didn't stop his eyes from continuing his observation of her body, to her small shoulders completed her small stature with toned arms that looked to belong to a dancer instead of a shinobi. Her whole body didn't look like it belonged to a shinobi, instead looking like it belonged to an angel or other otherworldly creature, one that Naruto wanted to thank for her perfection. It was just too perfect in Naruto's eyes with her graceful neck and delicate features on her face. Her chin was strong and proud, matched only by her stubbornness. Her lips were a light pink that almost matched her nipples making Naruto wonder that if he kissed them both would they turn the same dark color. Naruto licked his lips as he came to her nose, her small nose that slightly lifted at the end. Her high cheekbones hinted at royal ancestry following wide lavender eyes with red-ringed sky blue pupils. Her dark short blue-black hair with the red streaks added to her overall beauty.

Hinata gasped when she finally got a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. Instead of the cerulean blue that she loved they were red proving him the vessel of Youko Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, and they looked at her in hunger as if she was dinner and he a starving man. The thought of being ravished so completely by this man brought on a wave of arousal, and a shiver of delight through her body that Hinata feared he could smell in his heightened state. That thought alone made her bite her lip to hold back a moan of pleasure. Her mating season was officially two days away but Hinata had a sneaky suspicion it was starting early feeling Kyuubi's chakra jumpstart her own. Trying to break away from her naughty thoughts Hinata placed a hand gently on his cheek, cupping it softly, running her thumb over his deepened whisker marks. Hinata's mouth began to form the words to ask Naruto again what was wrong when Hinata was enjoyably astounded when Naruto's mouth attached to hers in a ferocious kiss.

Feeling his hot, possessive lips against hers brought out a moan which Hinata didn't even try to suppress. Naruto mentally grinned in victory before using it to his advantage bringing his tongue out to play with hers. The kiss was bruising, maddening, and possessive all rolled into one conveying emotions Naruto didn't know he had for his friend. Naruto used his tongue to explore every crevice of Hinata's warm mouth secretly pleased when she brought her tongue out to play with his. Grabbing her hips Naruto pulled her towards him, bringing her body flush to him feeling her body mold against his as if it they were made for each other. Stepping backwards Naruto's back hit the bathroom wall when he felt Hinata's thigh brush against his own. A strong calloused hand ran down from hip feeling her smooth, toned muscle, capturing her moan with his mouth, before lifting her up and pushing her body into the bathroom wall he was leaning on giving her no room to move.

He vaguely noticed that the minute he kissed her Kyuubi's chakra went away, leaving Naruto completely in control of his own body and thought processes. The only thing he knew at that time was that he wanted her in a way he had only dreamed about, and since kissing her he had dreamt about it many times. No matter how much he fought it she was in his mind and in his blood.

Hinata couldn't help the shudder that ran through her at the touch of the cold wall against her heated body heightening her arousal even more, anticipation knotting in her stomach, hoping he wasn't going to leave her hanging. The course material of his shirt pushed into her chest, teasing her body with every movement he made, making her silently begging to be claimed. His hands on her thighs holding her up warmed her body even more until she was sure she would need another shower to cool down the raging inferno that was coursing through her, thankful she had wrapped her legs around his waist for she knew she wouldn't have been able to stand on her own any longer without the use of her non-replenished chakra. Her hands grabbed at the waist band on his pants as she un-tucked his shirt, placing her hands against his stomach she felt his muscles vibrate under her fingertips bringing a smile to her lips.

Wanting the feeling of flesh on flesh Hinata hooked her thumbs around the bottom of Naruto's shirt as her fingers began tracing up his warm, quivering torso feeling her way up his body tracing each muscle with her fingertips, attempting to memorize them by touch alone as if she was blind and his body her only way to see. Breathing was inevitable but Hinata was definitely a ninja through taking advantage of a situation when presented with one, so when Naruto pulled away to catch his breath, Hinata was pulling the rest of his shirt off of him. She only had a few moments to admire his caramel colored torso before his mouth was back on hers in another tantalizing kiss. The feeling of his skin on hers was everything she thought it would be not caring that both bodies were getting slick with sweat in the damp room.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Hinata ran her nails down Naruto's strong back and shoulders careful not to break skin as he leaned back and hissed at the pleasure. His exposed Adam's apple was looking lonely as she brought her mouth up to gently bite the smooth skin hearing Naruto's sharp input of breath as sign of pleasure before gently kissing over it checking out her handy work on his newly made hickey. '_Oh yes let's see Haruno miss this sign of territory. Trespass and I WILL kill you'_ Hinata thought in victory before moving forward to make many more matching marks on his body. Her need to mark him as hers was primitive as she wanted nothing more than to be taken right there, her previous fatigue completely leaving her.

Hinata's mouth on his neck and the slight pain of her nails on his back had Naruto grinning in anticipation. Moving his hands down past her thighs Naruto found her butt that he was ogling earlier noticing that each cheek fit perfectly in his hands. '_Perfect fit, almost as if she was made for me and it's mine, or she will be and family be damned, I WILL not give her up.'_

Crushing Hinata's lips under his own Naruto's hands felt their way up to her massive chest that he was admiring before. Resting his hands on her ribcage he traced his thumbs on the underside of her breasts loving when she gasped against his mouth. Pulling away Hinata's back arched against the wall as she moaned at the feel of his hands on her body bringing her chest into reaching rang.

Seeing the light pink nub practically pushed in his face Naruto's mouth watered and thought of testing his theory gave her right nipple a tentative lick watching Hinata's reactions in interest, finding what she liked by her reactions before bringing the perk nipple into his mouth giving it a tentative suck before lightly biting it watching her hiss back with pleasure. His free hand left her butt, secure in the knowledge that between the wall and her legs she would have no fear of falling to his bulging erection in his pants that was restrained to the point of being painful. With a careful flick of his wrist his pants were undone and unzipped falling down to his ankles along with his boxers allowing his erection to cool in the exposed air hoping it would help cool his raging hormones until Hinata leaned back forward causing the angry head of his to rub against her wet center, hitting her nub along the way to her belly button.

Both teens moaned in pleasure, as Hinata arched back again before moving forward again feeling him rub against her again where she needed it the most feeling the familiar tightening of her body, knowing she was beginning to get close from the stimulation, having masturbated many times before.

The third time Hinata moved back and forwards again Naruto slowly propelled himself upwards in time with her downwards giving them both better pleasure. Moans filled the air as Naruto gripped Hinata's hips, fingers digging into the tender flesh, helping her with her downwards movement so she didn't have to arch back so much.

The fifth time though instead of Naruto's penis moving forward it sheathed itself directly into Hinata's tight passage, causing them both to shutter against each other at the feeling rightness that came with the act. Naruto was starting to pull out when Hinata tightened her legs around his hips and impaled herself on his thick shaft, feeling him deep inside touching something that could only be described as her cervix because he passed her G-spot inches ago. Hinata couldn't stop moaning in pleasure that her nub was rubbed delightfully each time she went down, along with the feeling of being full.

"M-more" Hinata moaned as she pushed on Naruto's shoulders to lift herself up to have a repeat that wonderful feeling of Naruto filling her again. This time was way better than the last time, and both were more into it than before. The need for claiming was there and both felt it.

"As you wish" Naruto grunted out before pulling Hinata back down on his shaft before lifting her again creating a rhythm that they were both comfortable with before leaning down and attaching himself to Hinata's unmarked collarbone sucking lightly.

"O-oh K-Kami, you feel so g-good" Hinata moaned as she was bounced up and down digging a hand in Naruto's hair, clenching it in her first holding his mouth to her neck where his administrations were working in tangent to bring her over the edge. Her other hand kept its position on his shoulder which was slick with perspiration.

"Your mine Hinata, no one else's but mine and mine alone" Naruto spoke into Hinata's collarbone where he alternated between licking and sucking that spot finding it was an untapped erogenous zone. "Mine" Naruto declared before biting her on the same collarbone, feeling Hinata clamped tighter than she was before making it almost impossible to move as Hinata had an orgasm. He was only able to thrust into her a couple more times before he had reached his peak, empting himself into her.

"N-n-n-n-na-a-a-ar-r-r-ru-u-u-ut-t-too" Hinata stuttered every time Naruto filled her, the pace was fast and no longer controlled. She couldn't stop as she clawed at his back her orgasm hitting her harder than anything she had ever done on her own. She wasn't sure if it was the biting or the claiming of her that did it, but she could only see white as her orgasm shot through her, leaving her body in a shuttering mess of goo. Her limbs felt heavy and boneless as she came back from her high, hearing Naruto's heavy panting in her ear.

Pulling back away from Hinata's head Naruto smiled softly at her well satisfied expression on her face, noticing that she was beyond exhausted….and sweaty? Lifting her up enough to slide out of her Naruto kicked his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, leaving him as completely naked as Hinata was. Gentle setting her back on the stool she was on earlier Naruto got the water warm before gently soaping up a cloth to use on her body. Delicately as if she were fragile Naruto grabbed one of her feet and began to slowly begin to wash her body.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the gentle way he was treating her. "I'm not made of glass you know Naruto, and I am more than capable of washing myself you know." Standing up Hinata took the cloth from Naruto and began to wash her body herself not noticing Naruto's intent glare looking for signs of injuries on the girl.

Dejected that he no longer had an excuse to examine Hinata's body for injuries, he instead concentrated on watching her wash herself subtly looking for any injuries that would explain the overwhelming blood scent he noticed earlier. He tried not to concentrate on her actually washing herself. He had never known that a woman normally washing herself was so, so erotic. The way her hand moved around her body leaving a soapy trail in their wake, and the other controlling the hose washing off the suds, was the things of fantasies in Naruto's mind.

He only stopped when Hinata aimed the hose at him and began laughing as he started sputtering out water. "What's with you? You look completely out of it. After what we just did you can't tell me that your shy, Naru-chan." The teasing sparkle in Hinata eye along with her small giggles broke him out of his stupor. Hinata was no longer naked but covered in a robe that was way to long on her.

"It's not that Hinata it's just never mind, nothing's on my mind" Naruto spoke before grabbing the cloth and began washing his body. At Hinata's questioning eyebrow Naruto knew she didn't believe him. In fact that look was something he seen many times before, but where. Naruto sighed when he figured out where she learned that look, as only two people were experts in it and they were related. '_Damn you dominate Uchiha genes, that look is in the blood. The blood I tell you. Oh yeah blood now I remember what I was going to ask her.' _

"Hey Hinata, how was your mission? Was it a success? You are not injured or anything right?" Naruto tried to look like it wasn't a completely important question, as if he asked about her missions all the time. Which in all fairness he did, just not as intently and never after mind-blowing sex that was definitely new.

"Everything went fine." Softly she answered his questions, as she handed him a towel to dry off with. "We got the target ahead of schedule and no I'm not injured anywhere. I just had chakra exhaustion." Leaving the bathroom to get dressed she countered when Naruto had grabbed his clothes and followed her. "My turn, what did you mean I was yours? But more importantly, what was that in there. I mean I had to convince you to sleep with me before this mission, and this time you jump me."

Naruto blushed slightly at being put on the spot before leaning over and lightly kissing her lips as she grabbed some underwear from her drawer without looking. The chaste kiss held promise in it that sent Hinata reeling. "I want to date you, if you will have me. I got permission from Itachi and Sasuke as your only family in Konoha but I want to get formal permission to date you from Gaara. I want to try a relationship with you even if you think it's a bad idea. As for jumping you, I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything."

"Naruto I would love to date you" Hinata smiled softly as a light blush graced her cheeks. Sure she had thought about something like this happening but fantasy and reality were too different things. "If you don't get a reply from Gaara, I know he wouldn't for a fact he wouldn't mind me dating you. As for hurting me, not at all I get hurt from training." She knew there was more to it but she also knew he wouldn't be able to give her an answer either. '_Maybe he's going through a mating-like season also. Will have to ask Tani about it when she gets back.' _

"What are those?" Naruto asked pointing at the red silk thong that Hinata had pulled on. It had contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

"Underwear" Hinata replied before grabbing a pair of red flannel pajamas bottoms that matched her underwear. The pants fell low on her hips down to the ground, leaving only her toes visible beneath the monkey material. In the next drawer she pulled out a matching red silky bra and put it on.

"Do you always wear those types of underwear or is it just because I am here, because truthfully you don't need to on my account." Naruto wondered aloud watching her chest shrink a little in the bra before shrinking even more under a red chakra-enforced tank top. Finally she pulled on the matching flannel top, buttoning it up hiding instantly any type of figure she might have had.

"What types of underwear are you referring to Naruto? The silky ones, thongs, lace, things like that because that's the only type of underwear I wear. I've been wearing things like that for the last three years. I like the feel of them, and for the record I usually don't wear underwear to bed, but since you're here I thought I should." Hinata walked to her bed before crawling into it watching Naruto sit on the edge his back tense.

"Were you …….raped?" Naruto wanted to know but was unsure how to ask as he searched her eyes for any hesitation, any untruth to spare him. He wanted no he needed to know and if she was he didn't know what he was going to do; he really didn't want his nightmare to become a reality. The thought of loosing her made his insides clench unpleasantly. He wasn't sure if he loved her yet or not, but he did know he wanted to be with her always. He figured he had time to sort out the particulars later. First he wanted to get permission from her brother, he wanted to do everything the right way even though they were further in their relationship than Teme and Haku was but they didn't need to know that.

"No" Hinata answered finally figuring out what was bothering her new boyfriend. "I didn't even get groped. Nothing more than ogled at a few times before we killed him. We did bring back a survivor though. She had been a victim for years and she knew our identities since she was their when we killed him. We brought her back since she doesn't have any family left, and couldn't kill her. She's asleep in the guest room." Hinata yawned before reaching over Naruto's back embracing him into a hug.

"That's great" Naruto smiled a truly soft smile before turning around and kissing Hinata on the forehead as she yawned cutely. "I had better go so you can get some sleep. We just started dating and I don't need to be caught in here. Itachi and Sasuke will defiantly kill me then. I will see you in the morning." Naruto stood up as he put on the rest of his clothes not minding that they were damp. "I did want to ask if you had a problem with me bringing Iruka-sensei to the dinner tomorrow night. I know he doesn't have any family to share it with and Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei will be there along with Kusanagi."

"That will be fine, we have more than enough food to feed an army and since you trust him that's fine with me" Hinata yawned again before falling back into her pillows, pulling her blankets around her. She had wanted him to sleep with her but could see his reasoning though. Itachi and Sasuke would kill him if they knew they were sleeping together.

"Then I will see you in the morning. I want to let Iruka know tonight and get that letter written to send to your brother tomorrow. Night Hinata" Naruto said softly, lightly kissing Hinata on the lips. "By the way I love the underwear."

"Night" Hinata softly replied with a small blush as Naruto left her room shutting the door softly behind him before heading out the front door to Iruka-sensei's house to invite him for Christmas Dinner. The spring in his step was noticeable to any who looked.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"So I have a house guest." Uchiha Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration. The simple movement was one of the quirks Itachi was never able to get rid of even after joining the Akatsuki, a place where a sign of any weakness was enough to be killed.

"Yes, she is currently sleeping in the guest room. She's been raped and beaten many times and is severely underweight. I was talking to Sasuke-kun and he thinks that maybe a high level genjutsu from the sharingan might be able to repress those memories at least until she is healthy enough to confront them." Haku explained in the backyard with the others covered in pond water.

What had started with a simple sword fight soon turned into a water fight where everyone got soaked. This is what Itachi came back to, soaked people with the occasional seaweed on them, smiling in the forty degree weather. It was official his friends and family were psycho's.

"So is it something you can do Aniki?" Sasuke asked pulling a stranded of seaweed off of Haku's hair. "I know my sharingan isn't powerful enough to do it, so I was hoping yours was."

"It's possible but not a long term solution. I can only so one for as long as two months. Any longer than that and she wont be able to distinguish between reality and fantasy." Itachi surmised raising an eyebrow at the show of affection at his Ototo and Haku.

"I take it you want me to suppress her memories for now while planting false ones where she knows all of us. You know a Yamanaka would be better suited for this with their mind control techniques, but there is none I trust." Itachi pondered the situation for a few minutes before answering "I will do it, but she has to be able to overcome her trauma or she will go insane. I still don't like the fact we have an outsider here, but as Hokage-sama explained there is not much I can do."

Holding up a hand to hold of the comments he knew was coming Itachi continued "I'm not saying I wouldn't do the same thing or anything like that. I am just saying the more people who know the harder it will be to contain the many secrets we hold together and individually. Now let's go see this girl before I change my mind."

Itachi began the walk towards the house when he stopped after hearing a shuffling noise behind him. Behind him was Kisame with an arm around Haku keeping her on the outside as Zabuza was next to Kisame his arm around Sasuke keeping him away from his daughter.

'Idiots' Itachi muttered founding wood chips that began to litter the ground. The closer he made it home the more he found them this time sticking out of different places in the back yard, that could have came from training posts or a wood chipper Itachi didn't know. Finding different sizes in interest Itachi continued up this time finding huge chunks that didn't belong to a training post. Following the trail with his eyes Itachi looked up in puzzlement, when he figured out what the wood was from. Yup he was right; something was missing that wasn't before.

"What happened to the back door?"


	33. The Prophecy of Light and Dark

**A.N. **Sorry for the delay I left my laptop at work with everything on it. Sucked really bad. On a side note still need a beta if anyone is interested. Let me know, thanks!!

* * *

Itachi was sprawled out on the leather couch in complete comfort; a foot was resting on the floor the other was over the arm rest on the other end of the couch. Slowly sipping his hot tea before returning it to the coffee table clad in only a tight white t-shirt with dark green and blue plaid pajama bottoms as he read 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone' by the light of the fire. His hair was thrown over the pillow he was resting on instead of being pulled back. It was five in the morning and for the first time in years Itachi could relax in peace and comfort. He had hoped he would be able to sleep in but couldn't sleep any longer, the result of training for the better part of his life.

He settled downstairs when he found the book on the coffee table instantly becoming engrossed in the story about a child hero battling the forces of evil. At first he was hesitant about reading the book, thinking it wouldn't be able to hold his interest, but found that it surprisingly did. The story in itself was simple yet very well-written that had Itachi captivated enough he didn't hear Hinata come down the stairs until he noticed her reading over his shoulder.

"Surprisingly good book isn't it?" Hinata smiled softly as Itachi's face refused to show his surprise only activating his Sharingan when he noticed who snuck up on him. Closing the book over his thumb to mark his spot Itachi sat up leaning against his elbows. "Sorry for sneaking up on you" Hinata spoke with a small smile. "I just thought I would say hi before I put the turkey in the oven for dinner."

"Hinata talk to me for a minute will you" Itachi spoke, his voice as soft and warm as Hinata remembered it from before the massacre. It reflected how relaxed he was in the others company. He looked the same really, just tired.

Bringing her hands up into the ram seal Hinata formed chakra and created a Mizu Bushin. "Go and start the turkey along with breakfast will you. I need to talk to sensei real fast" Hinata addressed her clone watching it yawn in her pajamas before heading towards the kitchen. "What's up sensei?"

"Sit for a minute Hinata" Itachi motioned to the end of the couch, allowing the smaller girl to sit down in the now vacant spot. Hinata curled herself against the arm of the couch her knees brought to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She was worried about her life or anything, even though most would be scared being around someone accused of committing genocide against the Uchiha clan. "What was that girl talking about upstairs last night? What prophecy is she talking about exactly?"

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Itachi sighed as the warm water beat down on his head, before following the many trails of water flowed off his body from his hair. Leaning back he began to wash the shampoo from the only bathroom in the house with a modernized shower in it. It was the only request he had when he became an ANBU agent, having become used to it at ANBU headquarters. His father considered it to be no big expense for the Uchiha prodigy as ANBU was something to be celebrated in the Uchiha clan along with activating their Sharingan. As a perk though he decided to have western toilets instead of the traditional bathrooms they had for years, something for which the Uchiha clan came to love.

He turned off the shower before wrapping a huge dark green fluffy towel around his waist. Making sure it was secure he grabbed a smaller towel to begin drying his long hair, going into his old room stopping in front of his dresser mirror finding things against the opposite wall that he missed. Opening his drawers he found is clothes were washed and put away looking as if he had just left the other day instead of years ago.

Some things had changed in the room from when he was a teenager although Itachi was silently thankful for them. His walls were repainted a white color where pictures hung in frames, matted of his family in their happier times. One picture was of a much younger Itachi giving a five year old Sasuke a piggy-back ride. Sasuke was smiling as he held on for dear life, as it was the first time he had traveled from rooftop to rooftop. Sasuke's hair was sticking up in different places from where the wind blew through it. His cheeks were rosy and he had a Naruto sized smile on his face. Itachi couldn't stop the smile on his face at the memory of that time.

The next one was of Sasuke, Itachi and Hinata as they stood outside of the private middle school that both went to in different uniforms. Hinata and Sasuke were in the school uniforms while Itachi was in his ANBU uniform sans the mask. All three were wearing small smiles that looked more like smirks. They had gotten Kakashi to take the picture before a mission which was why the uniforms were nicely pressed. This photo was the first time Sasuke smiled around someone outside of his direct household. In fact Sasuke only used to smile at their mom and Itachi himself. Sasuke to warming up to an outsider was unheard of, so Itachi knew Hinata was special.

Last on the wall was a frame that held a set of collages. In the middle was a photo was Itachi with the four twelve year olds taken before he started training them. Itachi looked young at eighteen as the small smile on his face proved he was happier at that time. Gaara and Sasuke were glaring at the camera while Hinata and Naruto had cheesy smiles on their faces. Under the picture read 'Team Itachi' because to the kids that's who they were. Around the team photo were different pictures taken by Kakashi as they trained. A picture of the boys practicing with a katana was in one spot while Hinata with her Bo Staff was in another. Gaara was in another wielding a scythe, using his sand in cover any open spots in his defense he may have had. The scythe was the only weapon that Gaara had reached master level on, although he was familiar with the others. It always made fighting him interesting. The other pictures were of the kids doing chakra training drills like running up the waterfall or trees. Those pictures were some of Itachi's fondest memories. Ahh he could hear they're groans of pain and protest now, it was music to his ears.

The last picture in the room was on Itachi's nightstand in a simple silver frame. Itachi was about eight, making Sasuke two years old in the photo. Sitting down on his dark green comforter Itachi grabbed the last framed picture in his room. The frame was nothing special just a simple silver frame but the picture itself was worth more than gold to Itachi. The photo was old, almost fifteen years exactly as Itachi was eight in the photo making Sasuke only two. He was standing next to a beautiful brunet with a loving smile on her face as she held a two year old Sasuke. She was his mother forever looking so happy and in love. All three of them were smiling at something that was out of sight. That was the last time Itachi smiled like that in front of his family. Running his fingers down the photo in remembrance Itachi had to choke back the urge to cry, for the loss of his family.

Breathing deeply, calming himself Itachi put the frame back on his nightstand before getting dressed. Later he could mourn for his family but tonight he had to help another victim. Grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed and hung up his towel before heading towards the guest room.

Walking in the room Itachi found the rest of the household already there. The only ones missing were Sasuke, Naruto and Zabuza as they went back to their apartments until morning. Kisame decided he wanted sleep and if the girl woke up, she might be more afraid of his looks than anything so he stayed in his room. The girl in question looked newly clean as she wore light green flannel pajamas with giant bunnies on them. Her red hair was washed and put into a braid. She looked like a normal sleeping girl until you found the stuffed bear that she had a death grip on.

Hinata was in there in her partially wet red pajamas and hair, along with Haku in her pale blue. Another woman was in there wearing a formal kimono sitting on the windows edge looking outside into the star-less night; her sandy-blonde hair was pulled up into a bun revealing red tips within. At Itachi's questioning look Hinata spoke-up "Her name's Tani, and she's the demon sealed inside me. A very sadistic demon" Hinata muttered the last part under her breathe knowing that Tani could hear her from where she was.

Tani turned and narrowed her eyes at Hinata watching her shiver from the glare in satisfaction. Oh yes, Hinata was going to suffer for that little comment. Although she did wake her up by dumping water on her head a few minutes ago. Thirty minutes was long enough for the Jinchuuriki to sleep, in Tani's opinion. After all when you are asleep your chakra replenishes faster, so Hinata was running about half-full.

"The girl on the bed is Youko Nakajima. She and her mother were sold into slavery by a second-cousin of some sort, or rather some kind of family member of some soft at least." Haku couldn't help moving her hands as she talked about the sleeping girl. Explaining her actions to the Hokage was one thing but to Itachi whose house they were intruding on was a totally different thing. "For the last six years she had been abused and raped with no one able to save her, and as a promise to her mother on her deathbed I brought her back."

"I was able to heal her body's bruises and wounds but for her mental state of mind, I don't know enough yet." Hating to admit there was nothing she could do to help her friend Hinata could only sigh as she looked away. "I can make her forget up to the last twenty minutes of something but that is it. Tani could make her forget the past, but the cost is way too high. That leaves you as our last option, Itachi-sensei"

"Aniki" Itachi broke in, knowingly cut Hinata off from speaking, but he figured what he had to say should pacify her. "You are basically my little sister in all but blood. You can call me Aniki but only when we are not training. Training is the only time you cannot call me that, I don't even let Sasuke do it then. With the Sharingan I can only make her forget for three months, after that she must face her past. Anything longer than that and she will go insane."

"Thanks _Aniki_" Hinata muttered letting the words roll off her tongue. For some reason, calling Itachi her older brother just seemed right. She really couldn't do it to Gaara since he was only a little older than she was; he was firmly named as Gaara-nii forever in Hinata's mind.

"Now she needs to open her eyes for this, without eye contact I can't go into her mind." Itachi moved over to the bed, his body moving like a panther stalking his prey. He moved with the grace that she had only seen Tani move with that had her raising an eyebrow at the comparison. In fact Itachi had an almost _demonic_ regal look to them the more Hinata looked at him the more she noticed similarities between the two. Catching Tani's eye she raised an eyebrow in question getting only a negative head shake in response.

Hinata walked to the other side of the bed and yanked the bear out of Youko's hands, painfully watching the helpless girl reach out, whimpering instantly at the loss of comfort. . Youko opened her eyes only to peer into spinning red eyes where she had fallen back into a trance. Itachi worked diligently sealing the memories away as to not harm the girl when he heard a voice talking in the room that belonged to none of them. Youko reached up and grabbed Itachi's arm speaking in a deep voice not her own. Hey eyes though a muddy green color looked blank into nothingness as she spoke of an age-old tale.

"**The twins of Light and Dark shall prevail."**

Eyebrows raised in the shock filled room. Tani was the only one who had heard this before, as she could recite it by memory. Hearing it from a human with no ties to Demon Realm caused her to tense up instantly.

"**The prophecy will never fail." **

Everyone listened intently as Tani only tightened her hands into fists wearing the words swirl through her head as she heard it through her lifetime. She grinded her teeth together, hating the way it seemed to be mocking her.

"**World peace will come to pass.**

Tani and Shukaku's nursemaid had chastised the five year olds repeatedly for not paying attention to their studies. Why did she and Shukaku have to learn this anyways? Why couldn't they play outside with their cousins? Who cared about some stupid prophecy anyways? Both twins were too young to realize that twins were not normal in the Demon Realm, in fact they were the only ones ever born since the creation of the world.

**When the Chosen One has breathe its last.**

Tani and Shukaku were burying their father in an elaborate ceremony honoring his death. Battle, blood, death, honor they were all the same in the Eki Mouretsu Clan. An unmatched battle rage is what their clan was known to possess so to die a bloody battle to the death for honor was the way all clan members strived to achieve. They were the Vikings in histories passed. To die in battle with honor, there was nothing better.

**Betrayal, anger, suffering and hate**

Tani ripped the tiara off her head, taking the flowing white veil with it, and threw it on the floor. A perverse pleasure ran through her as she watched the tiara bounce across the floor. Grabbing the front of her long, white dress Tani stormed out of the church and into the night with fire in her eyes ready to kill her fiancé Kyuubi. He never showed. He had never fucking showed and they had waited two hours and nothing not even a messenger to inform them of the change of plans. Most of her clan was there along with some of the other noble families. She had gotten her married best friend Lina into a dress, and that was a near impossibility. She was about to march up to his house to kill him for the dishonor he had caused her family when Shukaku stopped her. He pulled her into a big hug allowing her yelling to pass as she started crying on her brother's shoulder. '_**Why**_**'** was the only thing she could get out of her mouth as she cried for days, seeing no one but her brother?

**Love and understanding will come too late.**

Tani stood in distress as she watched her father fall to his knees on the arena floor. Blood flowing from his mouth as Gekido gave his daughter one last smile. "You have made me proud my daughter." Gekido coughed out some blood before spitting it onto the floor. He dropped his hands to the floor to hold himself up as he turned to look at Tani one last time with pride in his eyes. "You have given me no greater honor. Thank you." Gekido fell over on his side as he stopped breathing, blood pooling from the different injuries on his body.

"The winner is Tanuki Ichibi. This match is over the Right of Kuran Shubousha has been completed." The announcer called out to the crowd as Tani could only stare at the smile of pride on her fathers face, all because she wouldn't let them go to war against the Kitsune Clan for Kyuubi's actions.

**When all is said and all is done**

**Happiness follows the Chosen One. **

**As for the twins of Light and Dark,**

**On a journey they must embark. **

**One of Pain and One of Joy,**

**Neither life is a toy.**

**As the prophecy comes to pass,**

**Either twin will cease to last."**

Tani hated that prophecy with every fiber of her being. For as long as she could remember she heard that stupid thing and she hated it. There was two prophecies left to be filled, the one about the Chosen child and hers: The twins of Light and Dark. After she was sealed in Hinata the prophecy stopped being filled. '_**I thought the prophecy was over, but clearly I was wrong'**_Tani thought wanting nothing more to kill the girl on the bed. **'**_**I can't she's innocent, and only a messenger. Still I must take her to Shukaku at the nearest convenience. He might have some idea as to why a mortal would know that tale.'**_

Youko's eyes closed as she began to breathe deeply, the signs of sleep. Hinata placed Mr. Bear next to Youko watching her grab the bear and pulled it to her smiling serenely, completely oblivious to the anything around her.

"**Hinata"** Tani spoke looking out to the night wanting to be out of the house. "**I am taking Yoko with me when I go visit my brother, so she will be gone for a few days. I will take care of her so don't worry."**

"Alright Tani" Hinata spoke softly knowing that her demon hated hearing about the prophecy. Hinata nodded her head towards the door signaling to the others that they should leave. With an overly-huge yawn and stretch Hinata spoke tiredly "I am exhausted and I have dinner to make in the morning. I will see you guys later. I need sleep."

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"It's one of the few prophecies Kami-sama had at the creation of the world. There is one for each race: Human, Demon and Monster. This particular prophecy has to do with the Demon Race, and it's about Tani and her brother, much to her lament. The Monster Race's prophecy has already come true, while the Human one hasn't started that I know of. I don't know what the prophecies are exactly only there is more to it then what Youko said upstairs. I'm curious as to what it is but then again, I can agree with Tani. Knowing could be bad, because then it could become a self-fulfilling prophecy." Hinata pulled her hair behind her ears as she explained what she knew. "I also don't know which parts have already been fulfilled and what hasn't."

"I don't think I would want to know either" Itachi remarked going back to his book to read. "I would hate to think that my life is pre-determined and I couldn't do anything to change it. I like to think that I am in control of my life and my choices."

"I have to agree with you on that one Aniki," Hinata muttered getting comfortable on the couch, knowing her clone had everything under control. While she hated doing it, she figured it was a holiday she could relax and her clone could do the work this morning. Besides she worked hard and deserved a day off every once in a while. "Hey Aniki, do you still have your ANBU tattoo?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the question before lifting the sleeve of his left shirt, revealing the red ANBU tattoo. "Why do you want to know?"

"I know once you get the tattoo it's permanent unless a couple of conditions are met. Death, betrayal, and demotion are the ones I know but since you are considered a missing-nin I was wondering if you still had your tattoo or did it disappear." Hinata shrugged as if the question wasn't important and instead found Itachi's feet interesting. Wanting to work on her message therapy she lifted a foot onto her lap and began to press into the muscles of his feet.

"If I answered, do you promise not to stop messaging my feet? Man that feels good." Itachi practically moaned as Hinata's thumbs began working out a tense muscle in his arch. Itachi had worn boots or shinobi shoes his whole life, and while the boots gave support his shoes did not. Getting a foot message took off the aches and pains he would occasionally get from constantly being in his shoes.

'_Why would I ask a question I didn't want an answer to?'_ Hinata thought as she began working on another section of his foot, slowly releasing chakra to heal the minor cuts and bruises that come with the job. Reaching behind her Hinata grabbed some lotion from the end tables drawer putting some on her hands before working them into his feet, allowing her hands to move easier over the fragile area.

When Hinata began rubbing the lotion into his feet Itachi thought he had died and gone to heaven. Normally he hated his feet played with, or even messed with for that matter but the aches he had went away under Hinata's magical hands. "To Konoha itself I am considered a missing-nin and a murderer at that. To the Hokage however, I am an ANBU agent undercover for the sake of Konoha. My loyalties are to the Hokage himself and Konoha whom I've sworn to protect and for that reason alone the tattoo will never leave. The tattoo also allows me to exit and enter Konoha at whim without triggering any alarms."

"How do you keep it from being shown during your mission? You do have to change your clothes sometime." Hinata grabbed his other foot as she began working through the muscles feeling them move under her hands.

"A bandage is a good idea for if you are in Konoha itself. Outside when you are on your mission the symbol blends into you skin, making it look completely unmarked. It was made this way because every Hidden Village has their own symbol for ANBU. The shape itself can identify to which village you are allied with, which is why there is such secrecy about how it is done. Only the Hokage himself can put the tattoo on someone, which is why the Root ANBU doesn't have the tattoo on their arms they have something different showing their loyalty to someone else. Answer your questions?" Itachi asked knowing he should ask the reasons for her questions but decided he didn't want to know. At Hinata's nod Itachi continued "Good now less talky more massage-y."


	34. Christmas Disaster

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke am I late?" Iruka jogged to catch up to the boys outside of the Uchiha complex. He had spent all morning wondering what to wear and by what Naruto had meant by 'casual' the night before. Casual to Iruka and casual to Naruto were two different things Iruka had thought, that was until he remembered Naruto without the orange jumpsuit. Finally deciding to wear a pair of black dress slacks with a light blue dress shirt and matching dinner jacket Iruka figured he was ready for anything. Apparently the boys had similar ideas about casual, as they both wore nice pants with a dinner jacket and dress shirts. Glad he wasn't under dressed or over dressed for the occasion he brought a hand up to wave at the boys.

"Iruka-sensei you are just on time. Let's go on in, dinner should be ready soon." Naruto smiled bouncing on his toes in excitement; his breathe causing puffs in the chilly air around them. His aura radiated happiness that felt almost unearthly, causing everyone to smile around him. Christmas usually consisted of Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto himself but this year it's grown much larger. Haku and her family were added to the mix and they invited their sensei. Kusinagi even promised to be there and dressed appropriately not wanting to upset the girls in his cell. Sakura was the only one not invited as she didn't know any of the secrets that the others knew. Iruka was even a wild card, but unlike Sakura he didn't have any family to spend the day with. Having to dress up didn't even put a damper on his mood.

"Glad you could make it Iruka-sensei" Sasuke spoke as the walked through the entrance to the Uchiha compound, feeling a brief change over their bodies as the walked inside. "In case Naruto forgot to inform you we need the things you seen here to remain a secret. Just remember that everyone here has the trust of the Hokage, and as such a part of Konoha. Things you know to be true will be questioned."

"You are now entering the Twilight Zone. Doo do do do doo do do do. " Naruto sang the theme song ignoring the glare Sasuke gave him instead he turned to smile at Iruka trying to ignore the look of disbelief on his teachers face. Finally it got to be too much for him. "What I've always wanted to do that. Geez, you guys don't have a sense of humor. I mean I knew the Teme didn't but not you too Iruka-sensei. Where is Hinata when I need her?" Naruto continued as he bounced on his toes as he thought about his girlfriend. "She has a sense of humor at least."

"Dobe, that's only because her sense of humor is as twisted as yours if not more so." Sasuke smiled softly as he thought about his little sister. "You know I am actually scared about what I'm getting from her for Christmas this year. Last years took the cake." Sasuke shuttered in thought at the seemingly innocent face that Hinata wore as she presented the nicely wrapped gift. "Why was I the one to get a gag gift last year? It wasn't my turn." He couldn't help but groan in dismay, and an Uchiha does not groan for any reason.

Uchiha Rule # 538: An Uchiha must not groan no matter what he is faced with, no matter the circumstances. If the need to groan is apparent remember that an Uchiha is above normal people because they possess the Sharingan, and as such must not act like commoners. Poor Sasuke had that rule and others by the time he was five, and people wondered why he had an issue showing emotions. Thankfully Itachi, as the rightful Uchiha Clan Head, in his infinite wisdom gave Sasuke other orders allowing him to show his feelings to his friends. Uchiha Rule # 2: No matter what the Clan Head asks you must do it with pride as they are the Clan Head and only has your best interests at heart.

Snorting was heard before loud laughter ripped from Naruto's lips as he doubled over in mirth at the gift. "T-that w-was great Teme; a-anyone else w-would h-have b-been k-killed. Hinata g-got y-you good, y-you s-should have seen your face." Naruto couldn't stop laughing at remembering the gift Hinata got Sasuke also. The gift was just so fitting Naruto thought, especially how he acts in public compared to how he acts in private. It taunted his prankster side that his girlfriend got one over on the Uchiha. It made him want to also.

Naruto stopped laughing when he felt a sharp pain in his side that briefly knocked the air from his lungs. Sasuke pulled back his fist with an annoyed look in his eyes, glaring at Naruto to laugh again. Air had shot out of Naruto's mouth with'oomph' as he rubbed his side trying to dull the sting. "Damn it Teme, what was that for?"

"You were distracted on memory lane Dobe. I was doing my civic duty to bring you to the present." Sasuke raised an eyebrow daring Naruto to say something again as he straightened his dinner jacket, brushing imaginary lint off of his sleeves. Even in the casual clothes he was wearing, Sasuke looked perfect without a wrinkle in sight, his hair and jacket immaculate while Naruto's jacket had a couple of wrinkles on it already. Naruto really didn't take the hint that Sasuke didn't want that discussed so Sasuke silenced him in the only way he knew how. By the Uchiha School of Hard Knocks and by that I mean his fist although other body parts have been used before a foot, a kunai, a frying pan, really what ever a Uchiha has hit you with counted. Now Sasuke could only pray that Naruto dropped it before Iruka wanted to know what _it_ was.

"So what was the gift?" Iruka wondered innocently aloud before realizing "I mean if it could make Sasuke Uchiha blush then it had to be pretty good. I don't think I've ever seen such an interesting shade on your face in all the years I've known you." Sasuke's face was sporting a small blush across his cheeks that instantly faded into nothingness. Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, in a nervous gesture something they noticed he did from school.

'_Too late'_ Sasuke wanted to repeatedly beat his head against the stone wall but decided it would be counter productive. '_Naruto better not tell him.'_

"Hinata got him a"

'_I will kill him. Maim him. Destroy him. SHUT UP NARUTO.'_

"Dobe shut up" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shouting hoping to cut Naruto off. Apparently Naruto didn't catch the hint about the slug to the side. Maybe he should be more forceful. "Iruka doesn't need to know this. NO ONE needs to know this." '_I wonder if Hinata could beat him with a wooden spoon for this. Nah, it was a gift from her so she would think it's hilarious. Evil little sister.'_

"Vibrating icicle shaped butt plug." '_No such luck'_ Sasuke wanted to hide his head in the ground in embarrassment. Right now life as an ostrich looked pretty tempting to the ninja. He could be the first Uchiha Ostrich in all of the Elemental Nations! "She told him that if he was going to act like he had an icicle shoved up his ass he might as well have one to stick in his ass." Naruto's laughter rang out again as Sasuke tightened his fist, swinging it at his friends face. Sasuke was only slightly amused that Naruto dunked out of the way of the fist in reflex.

"Dobe, people do not need to know that. Great now he's going to think I'm gay or something." Sasuke ran his fingers through his bangs pulling them away from his face in frustration before letting them go. Softly they fell back to his face, no locks out of place. Really life as an ostrich sounded great right about now. "You really don't think do you? There is some stuff you can tell people and some stuff you can't." _'And this one was a big can't.' _

"How can you be gay, you're dating Haku-nee-chan?" Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion at the thought before smiling at Sasuke's antics. "It was just a gag gift Teme, we all know you're not gay that's what makes it so great." The thought of Sasuke being gay made Naruto smile harder, the unintentional Lady Killer to women and girls alike gay oh the irony. "I mean come on you have a better porn supply than I do and I'm considered a pervert." It was true when Hinata and Haku moved out the boys discovered porn and girly magazines, and with Kakashi as their sensei they were never without. In fact Kakashi thought it was great his two students were perverts, now if he could just get Hinata back on his team life would be perfect.

"Not helping Naruto" Sasuke swore under his breath at the dobe. Sure he had a porn collection; he _was_ seventeen years old already. His hormones were just like every other red-blooded males his age, he just had higher standards than most. He was not just going to find a new home for 'Lil Sasuke' just anywhere no he wanted someone he found attractive on both a physical and intellectual level. They also had to be a good kunoichi that could handle them selves, as he wanted someone he could rely on not just someone he had to protect. He was so thrilled he found all of that with Haku and she didn't care he was an _Uchiha._

Iruka on the other hand would never have thought of shy, stuttering Hinata buying someone a butt plug even as gag gifts, let along know what one is. Hell, Iruka didn't know what one was until he was twenty and that was only three years ago. These kids were growing up faster than he was, and he's had his first kill already. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of his two students being perverts Iruka thought about something else they mentioned.

"Who's Haku?" Iruka questioned thinking of all the students he had in school, not completely realizing he was speaking aloud. The name just didn't ring any bells for the young teacher, but that didn't mean she wasn't a citizen of Konoha. Still for her to have caught the elusive Uchiha must mean she was something special. That and he needed something to get his mind off of the butt plug story. He really needed something to get his mind off of that. Sasuke was right; there was some things people did not need to know.

"She's on Hinata's team with Mamoru Kusanagi and Anko Mitsurugi." Naruto smiled again opening the door to the mansion catching the mouth-watering aroma that was dinner. "Smells like dinner is almost ready, and I can tell that both Hinata and Haku are both in there." Naruto pulled his shoes off to rest by the door as he chose to ignore the sounds of pans banging together in the kitchen instead choosing to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Hey Sasuke, where's that girl they brought home with them on that mission?" Naruto asked scrunching his nose in concentration. He could feel everyone else's chakra but not hers. Almost as if it wasn't there, but then again she was a civilian but he couldn't even smell her. _'Maybe she's not in the house'_ Naruto surmised confident in his tracking abilities even with the Uchiha chakra barriers around the compound.

"She left this morning, something about the Hokage. She will be back in a few days though." Sasuke gave the stock answer they wanted him to give. What was he going to say '_Oh yes Naruto, well she left this morning with Tani, you know Tani don't you the girl Kyuubi was engaged to and is secretly sealed in Hinata, to visit Shukaku, you know the one that thinks his sister was jilted and is sealed in Gaara, about something that happened this morning and last night. Apparently when she came downstairs for breakfast this morning she bowed down in front of Hinata and asked her to take care of her, and that she looks forward to all the homemaking skills she will learn from her future sister-in-law and since Hinata only has one brother she was meaning Gaara. Since this had never happened before Tani grabbed Youko, the gifts for Gaara, and hightailed it out of here faster than you can say bye.'_ Oh yes, that would go over so well to the blonde who didn't know anything about what was going on.

"Wow something smells good" Iruka commented once they had their shoes off in the house. The aroma of turkey, potatoes and pies filled the air, making his mouth water in anticipation. The banging of pans and yelling from the kitchen made it sound like a battle was going on, instead of a simple dinner being made. "I wonder if they need help in the kitchen." Iruka made his way to the door pulling it towards him a happy smile on his face. It's been a long time since he's helped with a big dinner, and as a guest he wanted to be helpful completely unaware the danger posed to civilians and shinobi alike.

"Sensei WAIT" Naruto cried out as Iruka stuck his head into the kitchen only to quickly dunk behind the swinging door his face white in fright. Firmly lodged in the solid oak door where his head had been located was a cheap wooden spoon. Iruka was panting and sweating at how close he came to having that spoon lodged into his head. This was definitely a different Christmas dinner that he's ever had before. Even his parents who were ninjas never attacked someone for looking into the kitchen. Instead they always wanted help. For the first time that night he began to second guess coming to the dinner.

Sasuke grabbed Iruka's arm pulling him off the floor making sure he was steady on his feet before releasing the Chounin. "Hinata and Haku are cooking and that's not a problem but when Hinata's in the kitchen it's safer to stay out of it. I'm just glad you were able to dodge the spoon in time. Let's go outside it should be safer." Leading away the heavily panting man as he kept looking back at the kitchen door, shaking his head in wonderment at what just happened. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the spoon one last time before a shudder ran through their bodies.

Naruto and Sasuke lead Iruka outside where Kakashi and Anko were yelling; alright maybe Anko was the only one yelling. Kakashi was dressed up looking laid back completely at ease and surprisingly so was Anko, only instead of being at ease she was fuming. Anko was yelling at Kakashi about not knowing some 'important' information before showing up and blaming it on the silver-haired Jounin while Kakashi tried to look undisturbed only to be given away by the ticking of his eyebrow. Anko was a much harder person to ignore than Gai or anyone for that matter was, something she was proud of.

"Look at this Kakashi" Anko pointed at a tiny snag on her red sweater dress that she was wearing, the loose thread threatening to snag the whole dress. The dress itself was nice and classy in a Christmas red color that went down to mid thigh; covering all the skin she normally let show. Still the dress hung to all of her assets nicely. Underneath the dress Anko wore her normal fishnets that disappeared into the top of knee high boots, looking nice in a completely Anko style. "If you had just told me Kakashi in advance I wouldn't have this snag and we wouldn't have been fighting. Are you even listening?"

"You say something Anko?" Kakashi tried to act all cool, wondering if he was suicidal by taunting the notorious scary Jounin this way. The last few who taunted her never made it out alive or was it sane, Kakashi could never remember. Either way teasing Anko was like a pyromaniac playing with fire, even if you know you will be burned you still can't stop yourself from playing with matches every time.

"Fine if you want to be that way, I guess I have to go back to visit Hokage-sama about my teams placement for a while." Anko peered at her fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing on the face of the planet instead of laughing at the look on Kakashi's face. He had dropped his book to his side eyes wide showing that Anko had his entire attention. "I mean I have to work at the Chounin Exams next week, so I figured I would let you train my team and let them go on missions but since your not interested" Anko let it hang out there before going in for the kill a purely sadistic smile on her face though would make most killers smile. "I suppose I could always get Kurenai or maybe even Gai to train them while I am unavailable." '_Ha got you asshole. No one toys with Anko Mitsurugi.'_

"NO" Kakashi couldn't have stopped the words from escaping his mouth even if he wanted to "I will take them, no need to bother Hokage-sama with such trivial matters. Our teams know each other so they will get along great." Kakashi's smile was big enough to turn his one visible eye into the shape of an U. He closed his book before reaching behind him head in a gesture of forgetfulness, that Anko knew wasn't. "I promise next time I will tell you if something like this were to come up again."

"Agreed" Anko ran her fingers down the front of her dress smoothing out any wrinkles she may have had. She wanted to cackle in delight at Kakashi changing his tune so fast, but decided not to. She decided to take the bigger road and tape record it instead, to listen to later for her viewing pleasure.

"And Kakashi" the silver-haired Jounin looked up into the eyes of his colleague. "Consider that your Christmas present from me. Now make sure they train hard, I really don't want to have to hurt you about this."

"Alright they look busy" Naruto muttered next to Iruka as he put an arm around Iruka's shoulders pulling him into another area of the yard, where more yelling was taking place wondering if this would be a good idea.

BOOM.

"FUCK! It's going to take forever to fix this kind of damage." The explosions and swearing were getting louder as they walked closer to them, debris occasionally flying through the air after each explosion. Naruto sighed knowing he would more than likely be the one cleaning the yard again, since Itachi was still mad about the missing door.

"Are we under attack?" The air was silent after an echoing boom making one think of thunder. Another explosion erupted forcing to guys to bring chakra to their feet in order to balance them selves. Iruka closed his eyes as another smoke cloud appears in front of them as another explosion went off, flying debris everywhere again. The boys next to them didn't seem disturbed in the least about the possible threat on the village. From their calm expressions Iruka wondered if he was in a Genjutsu.

"More like Aniki is" Sasuke muttered under his breathe before answering Iruka's question. "No this is normal around here. It sounds like someone is training again. No one lives here anymore, so it's safe to train knowing you won't be disturbing anyone." '_That's if they are training or blowing off steam. Either way I am not cleaning up this mess.'_

"ITACHI HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO MY PRECIOUS SWORD" Kisame cried out holding his precious sword while pointing at something lodged in between the scales. "Nothing should be able to pierce Samehada and yet your little sister injured my sword. Itachi that's not right, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN teaching her? I was only trying to get a dinner roll, I concealed my chakra. They couldn't have known I was there." Kisame threw another explosive tag against a tree watching it explode with a resounding boom. Deidara was right about one thing though, making things blow up did make the older man feel better about his situation.

"I haven't been teaching her anything new. Did you ever think that maybe you should stay out of the kitchen when the girls are cooking, it looks like it could be bad for your health?" Itachi smirked down at his riled up blue-friend as he was about to cry at the damage done to his precious sword. Kisame was sitting down on the ground in his dress pants holding his precious sword in his lap complaining about the damage occasionally throwing an explosive note against a tree to feel better. The normally unrifled man looked about to cry about his prized possession, as tears were glistening in his eyes. Itachi could only roll his eyes at his teammate. His clothes looked slightly ruffled as if he was in a fight after getting dressed.

In between two of the smaller scales that made up the top of Samehada was a wooden spoon, proudly piercing the sword. The spoon refused to budge no matter how much Kisame pulled or tugged on it, causing irritation to the sword master. _Nothing_ had ever been able to pierce Samehada before which is why Kisame was distressed.

"She couldn't have used chakra; it's just not possible Samehada would have just absorbed it. What is this spoon evil?" Kisame muttered to himself as he tried for the fifth time to remove the spoon from his sword, which refused to budge from his sword.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other silently communicating. The spoon was purely evil and this just proved it. They lead Iruka away from the traumatizing scene knowing that the spoon was winning the battle twenty to zero.

"Wow guys, great Genjutsu. You almost had me convinced that it was real." Iruka laughed nervously as they walked away from the two S-Class missing-nins, wanting to get away from the disturbing sight as much as possible, scratching his nose. He sincerely thought that it was a Genjutsu, after all who would believe that two S- class missing-nin were talking about something stupid like a spoon. "You have gotten a lot better at that one. They looked so lifelike. Next time though maybe you should make it more realistic, no one's scared of a wooden spoon." The boys refused to commit on the one that almost took their former teachers head off.

"DINNER'S READY" Haku yelled out into the yard confident that everyone had heard her, after all if they didn't they did not get to eat.

Now Iruka Umino wasn't normally a praying man, but at the dinner table he wanted to cry and plead for his life. He should have just run away when he had the chance, instead he was stuck in between Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki both S-class missing-nins. Seeing them outside was one thing he could believe he was trapped in a Genjutsu, but sitting at the dinner table between the two was something else entirely. Apparently Naruto forgot to tell Iruka about some 'important' information also, that as the new guy he was to get initiated into the group.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Alright it's time for presents" Kisame cheered no longer upset about his sword. As soon as Hinata pulled the spoon out Kisame had proceeded to beat at until it was the size of a toothpick, which he was using to clean his teeth with causing Hinata grumbled as it was her last one left, making the boys silently cheer. His frustration finally taken out made the normal twenty-four year old man act like he was five again. Something about Christmas did that to men, the girls figured. "I get to go first right? Guys come on I want to go first."

"Haku your uncle is weird" Hinata muttered to her friend as they all sat around the tree waiting for their gifts.

"Hai, I know I know, but so is your boyfriend" Haku muttered back looking at Naruto arguing with Kisame about who should go first. Naruto was waving his arms around looking like a blonde monkey, causing the girls to giggle at his antics.

"Don't remind me" Hinata muttered back walking to the tree and grabbing a basket full of presents. Walking to each person she dropped off the gifts to her everyone but Naruto and Kisame sharing 'Merry Christmases' as she passed the out. Putting the basket on the table she grabbed the two presents left, feeling the heavy weight of the gifts in her hands before swinging them forwards hitting the two in the head with a resounding thud.

"Merry Christmas" Hinata smiled innocently as she gave them their presents before sitting back down on the couch next to Haku watching everyone open their gifts. Some were with amusement (Kusanagi received fertilizer and a book called 'Grow your own Garden, which Hinata scratched off and wrote Jutsu's. Inside though were different nature based jutsu's), to a cheer (Itachi received a coupon book for more foot massages along with a restored wedding photo of his parents Hinata found in the attic) to a groan ( Iruka in good humor at the picture of Naruto painting the Hokage Monument with a cheesy paint smeared smile on his face.)

Itachi decided to go next as he grabbed another basket from under the tree, distributing the gifts to the proper owners before smiling intently at Naruto. Anko laughed at the scroll she got handwritten by Itachi called 'How to be an Evil Badass MoFo' by Itachi Uchiha' inside were various training techniques that made Orochimaru's training look like a walk in the park. She couldn't stop the heartfelt smile from hitting her face at new evil ways to train her team. The scroll was even broken into chapter that ended in 'Perfecting a Glare Uchiha Style, or Making your Opponents Piss themselves in Fear'. A powerful missing-nin who looked hot as hell, and had the same sadistic personality as her was made Anko lick her lips in thought about a certain Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto got some laughs as he opened his present revealing a small box with a little clasp on it. Popping it open were two metal balls inside for stress although the note said otherwise that Naruto unfortunately read aloud. "Naruto since you are or will be dating my sister I figured you would need a new set of balls, since in all likelihood Hinata already owns yours." Frowning at the card and the chuckles going on around him Naruto glared at Itachi "Very funny sensei." Sasuke was wiping tears from his eyes at finally feeling avenged for his gift.

"Thanks Aniki" Hinata squealed in delight opening her present and getting another Bo Staff and a twenty piece bamboo set of wooden spoons, reading the brand on the side. "These are the super- deluxe Olianders brand wooden spoons guaranteed to last five times longer then the other brands. Aniki these are great, how did you know I needed more?" Kisame, Sasuke and Naruto just glared at the older Uchiha as he smiled softly in return to his little sister. Oh yes he wrote that scroll for Anko completely based on personal experience.

Kisame took one look at the spoons before wanting to start crying about his poor Samehada. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to cry for different reasons both having to do with the spoons. Before she just had the cheap version of the spoons and now she got ones that lasted five times longer. The boys were doomed.

"My turn" Kakashi stood up before unsealing a scroll watching wrapped gifts and a couple scrolls pop into existence. Walking around the group he dropped off the presents to their respective owners before giving Naruto and Sasuke a scroll on it with their names on it. Naruto and Sasuke opened there scrolls reading about properties and preparation for certain jutsu's. "As you can tell inside the scrolls is an A-ranked jutsu that you will be learning before our next mission on Sunday. Sasuke's I will be teaching you yours either tomorrow or the next day. Naruto yours will be taught to you by someone else as a request from Hokage-sama. I told him I was going to teach it to you and he requested that an old student of his will teach it to you for prosperities sake. Hinata, Haku, and Kusanagi I would have given you a jutsu scroll also but I really don't have anything in your elements to teach you. Hinata you already knows more Water jutsu's than I do, or even more than most of Konoha already. I have no knowledge of ice jutsu's except for Ice Dragon Jutsu and I know you already know that one, and Kusanagi's nature jutsu's are biological not something anyone has used since the First Hokage. That doesn't mean I am unwilling to teach you, if you ever want to learn a Genjutsu or work more on your Tai jutsu just say the word and I am your man. Also Hinata" the pale-eyes girl looked up "if you ever have the urge to come back to Team Seven I will be more than willing to welcome you back with open arms. Your spot is always available."

SMACK

Anko's hand stayed in the air after hitting Kakashi in the back of the head. "What did I say about trying to get Hinata back? She is on MY team and that's where she will stay. Maybe I should go see Gai about taking over the training of them as you are having difficulty remembering that and your Tai jutsu is no where near as good as his."

"Maa Maa Anko I was just teasing" Kakashi raised his hand behind his head feeling the lump that was rapidly forming. '_That's going to leave a mark. Still it was worth it. Damn she hits almost as hard as Itachi.'_

Itachi wasn't able to stop the small smile from crossing his face as he watched the infamous 'Traitorous Anko' as she brought his best friend to task over trying to steal her Genin. He had met her for the first time officially in a relaxed setting earlier in the day out on the lake, and by relaxed he meant as in a fight. A small, if small battle meant only Tai jutsu that had punches being avoided the throws being adverted. She had definitely kept Itachi on his toes. It wasn't until Kakashi felt the need to inform Anko that the Hokage knew Itachi was there and didn't have a problem with it so why would she. Wasn't it the Hokage's job to protect the village and maybe he forgot to tell her they were going to be there.

That had stopped the fighting faster than Itachi liked as he was getting a challenge for the first time in a long time. Fighting her was different than any of the others and had him on the defense many times. He could tell that Anko wanted to say things about his being a mass-murderer but what could she say with resorting to hypocrisy about people with her. That was one thing Itachi liked about her right away; she hated how others still judged her as a traitor for being apprenticed under Orochimaru when she was innocent. She strived to never be like that, and judged people under there own merit. That was definitely something Itachi could respect, she didn't give a shit about the Uchiha name just about who you were.

He could definitely get to know the purple-haired Jounin better, too bad they had to head back to the organization tomorrow. Still there was always next time.


	35. Training and Anger

"Widen your feet a bit more Hinata-sama. Your right foot should be directly under your right shoulder. The right foot here is the anchoring foot and where most of your power will come from" Haruka Hyuuga explained as he corrected Hinata's Jyuuken stance watching her change her footing "your left foot should be further away from your body." Haruka used his foot to nudge her left foot further from her body, instantly widening her stance to an almost crouched position. Hinata was crouched down on her right foot with her left out in front of her toes facing forward hey body though was facing to the side. Her hands were placed in front of her body palms up facing her invisible opponent. The stance was looser than what she was used to, but she was determined to learn the Jyuuken fighting style.

"These spots marked here on the dummy are the first and basic sixty-four tenketsu points. As you become proficient learning these I will teach you the next set of tenketsu." In front of Hinata was a gel-filled, flesh toned training dummy that looked remarkably like a human body except for the lack of facial features and genitals. Tied securely to the post as if awaiting execution the sixty-four main nodes on the body were shown as little red dots the same size as a node on the human body, in fact they looked like little red pin pricks, almost too small to see by the human eye.

"I don't know why you plan on learning Jyuuken since you are unable to activate your Byakugan to see them." Haruka commented while trying not to make it sound like a direct question. . He wanted to know the reason why she would want to but after fixing his seal, felt that he owed her and if that meant being her spy and learning the traditional fighting style so be it.

"I merely wish to learn where they are located and the basic fighting style so I will be better equipped to handle fighting a Hyuuga should the issue arise." Hinata stood up from her fighting stance before rapidly dropping back into it trying to find some semblance of familiarity to it, but found none. Since Itachi took over her training, the Hyuuga moves felt even more uncomfortable to her body, but this one even more so.

A frown formed on Hinata's face as she thought about why they felt different. "These moves feel different than what I originally learned at the Hyuuga Compound. Why is that Haruka?" Hinata turned an icy glare at the older man watching with sadistic interest as a shiver went up his spine. Inside though she was gloating and doing a happy dance in being able to intimidate a grown man from a notoriously stoic clan.

"You were learning the main house fighting style that is different from the Branch House. The Branch House to me is more instrumental for you to learn since you are more apt to face a Branch Member than a Main Member." Haruka straightened out his grey robes trying not to look disgusted as he relayed the rest of why he was teaching her the style "it also doesn't help that the only people around right now who know the Main Branch style are Haishi-sama, Hanabi-sama and two elder council members. Even if I wanted to I couldn't teach it to you." Haruka walked next to the practice dummy confident he still looked neat in his traditional Hyuuga robes, his hitae-ate tied tightly over his forehead covering where his caged seal was once located. His normally expressionless face was marred by a single wrinkle in between his eyebrows showing he was contemplating something.

"What's on your mind Haruka" Hinata stood up wiping the sweat off her face before using her fingers to poke at the little red dots on the dummy familiarizing herself with each points location. Ignoring the flesh like feeling below her fingers, the training dummy in all sense of the word felt human. Hinata brought her other hand up trying to point at each dot in tandem, throwing herself off on occasion as to not alert Haruka to her abilities.

"Hinata-sama, I appreciate from the bottom of my heart that you have helped unsealed many of the Branch Members of lesser importance to the Main House. I have hoped to bring about the potential unsealing of the 'Pride of the Branch House' Neji Hyuuga." Haruka dropped down into a bow, silently pleading for her acceptance.

Hinata closed her eyes as she thought of Neji Hyuuga. The last time she had seen him was when she lived at the Hyuuga Manor. The last few times she had seen he taunted her repeatedly at her inability to activate the Byakugan, although she had heard that after she was kicked out Neji received the caged seal just days after his fathers' death. She could only surmise that he hated the Main House now.

"As you had stated before the people I have unsealed are all considered unimportant to the Main House, and therefore unnoticeable." Regret filled Hinata's voice and Haruka knew he was denied. "Neji unfortunately is Haishi-sans nephew and as such is always in contact with the Main House. Unsealing him at this time would alert the Main House to what we are doing. While I would like to, at this time it would be unwise. People who have no contact with the Main House would be better for now. Let's get as many as we can for now before we are forced to stop." Hinata pulled her hair behind her ears as she looked into Haruka's pale eyes, letting her sincerity shine through.

"I understand your reasoning. As if it weren't for Neji being so close to the Main Branch you wouldn't have an issue with this request."

"Exactly" Hinata smiled as she dropped down into the Hyuuga fighting stance again before trying to hit the tenketsu in rapid succession only to get twelve before intentionally missing a mark. "It's not that I don't want to help Neji it's more that we would be caught if we did at this time and I won't be able to protect myself from the Jyuuken attacks."

"You are wise in your reasoning Hinata-sama, and I will agree. I had only hoped to ease his hatred of the Main Branch and you." Haruka frowned as Hinata was only able to hit three of the marks as opposed to the eight she just did. Every time she attempted the jutsu she got worse and worse.

"I must take my leave Hinata-sama" Haruka mentioned his pale eyes checking the placement of the sun. "I shall keep checking the tree every Monday for a notice that you need to get a hold of me. If anything shall arise I will leave a message for you. By your leave"

"That is fine" Hinata gave a wave of her hand in dismissal. "Before you go though have you found anything more about what I had asked you to look into?"

"As of right now all the data on your ointments have been destroyed over a year ago. Since then they haven't been able to get anything that heals faster than a normal rate. As for the connection between Danzo-sama and the Haruno's it is from years of friendship instead of any blood ties. How a merchant and Danzo-sama know each other I know not. So by you leave"

"That is all thank you Haruka" Hinata smiled happily showing her dimples. It was truly something to celebrate her ointments were now safe from harm. Still the connections of the Haruno's bothered her, but she decided to not concentrate on it for now.

"Then happy birthday Hinata-sama and good day" Haruka bowed at the waist, his hair falling over his shoulders. Haruka despite his cold demeanor respected Hinata, even when he wanted to cringe at her bastardization of the Jyuuken fighting style. He hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him teaching her something that was partially her birthright. Even as a half-Hyuuga she resembled her mother more than she did her fathers side. The thought of Hinata's mother always brought a smile to his face; after all she was his baby sister and that particular style was her personal creation. Something no one else has been able to learn.

Hinata waited until she felt the wards around the training area shift signifying she was alone once again. Closing her eyes she took several quick breathes before opening them, determination on her face. Crouching down into the Jyuuken stance Hinata quickly called out "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Sixty-Four Palms" swiftly she began hitting the marked tenketsu in rapid succession calling them out as she hit each mark. She had finally hit all sixty-four tenketsu all without being able to use the Byakugan. Feeling content with herself she went home to take a shower. She had a team practice to go to.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"Are you sure we have to do this Teme?" Naruto whined already knowing the answer, after all he had been asking it all day and if the tic in Sasuke's eyebrow was any indication he was about two seconds away from being slugged. Naruto had gotten way better at reading his teammate. "I mean its Hinata's birthday; can't we just skip practice completely? Besides I heard Haku-nee-chan was taking her out for a girl thing. I want to know what kind of girl things they are doing."

"Geez, Uzumaki don't you ever shut up you're worse than a woman?" Kusinagi called down from the tree he sprawled out against trying to take a nap, trying being the keyword since a certain blonde shinobi just wouldn't stop talking. Kusinagi rolled over on the branch he was on, free-falling to the ground. Flipping his body around he landed safely on his feet his red cloak billowing out around him, making it look like he could fly.

"How do you put up with him Uchiha, bull horns are softer than Naruto's voice?" Kusinagi couldn't help but tease the blonde that he had reluctantly became friends with and from the matching glint in Sasuke's eyes he was going to also.

"Ear plugs they are the only way to go with Naruto" Sasuke leaned against the middle post enjoying the warm winter air. Snow was gone from Konoha again; although since it was Hinata's birthday he knew it would later today. Snow was expected on his adopted sister birthday whether by coincidence or by Kami's Will he knew not just that it was a given.

"The only other time he is quite is when he is eating ramen, or rather shoveling it into his mouth disallowing anything else to come out. He's like a Hover vacuum with the stuff, all sucking and no stopping. If he was a woman and could do that I could think of many ways that could be useful but alas he is not." Sasuke placed the back of his hand to his forehead as he looked to the sky in a dramatic pose. "Just think of all the great blowjob possibilities that are wasted on the Dobe."

Kusinagi grabbed Sasuke's hand into his looking into the face of the raven with mock tears in his eyes. "Oh why couldn't Naruto be a woman with long flowing hair to hold on to and no gag reflex?" Sasuke mimicked Kusinagi's tears as they thought of the missing pleasure.

"Fuck you both and the horses you came in on" Naruto glared at the two as they started laughing lightly at the joke. "Even if I was a girl I wouldn't go within twenty feet of the two of you. How do the girls put up with you?" Naruto pointed his finger into Kusinagi's grinning face "and you sure as hell better not be talking like this in front of Hinata and Haku."

Kusinagi held his hands up in front of him in resignation. "Naruto the girls talk worse than I do, in fact with Anko as a sensei you are never without embarrassing conversations and I swear half the time they forget I am even there. I know more about women's bodies then I ever care to know."

"So why are you over here in our training grounds anyways, Kusinagi? Not that you are not allowed to be but we got a team practice here in a few minutes. Which means Sakura" a trio of shivers went through Naruto and Sasuke making Kusinagi grin again "should be here at anytime."

"How do you guys put up with her, I mean she really doesn't have any real talent does she? I really don't know only that the girls can't stand her, which says a lot to me."

"Sakura-chan is a great girl. She's pretty, smart, and she's getting better Teme." Naruto couldn't help but defend his pink-haired teammate. Sure she was a weak kunoichi but she _was_ getting better, albeit at a very slow pace. "It also doesn't help that her family has the support of all of the villagers and as such convincing her I am a great guy will make my way to being Hokage easier." Naruto took a big sigh before continuing "also no one can know Hinata and I are dating so I have to keep acting like I have a major crush on the girl and lose interest gradually so no one suspects. Teme, your brothers a bastard about this you know?"

"Naruto, my parents were married before Aniki and I were born. We are not bastard but about secret relationships, Haku's and mine has to be secret also, but then again I don't want all my fan girls to try and kill her either."

"Trivial nonsense, you might not be a bastard by blood but you are still a bastard. You are worried about Haku's safety that is so cool Teme" Naruto smiled at the stoic bastard. He was showing emotions and concern to his new girlfriend, it almost gave Naruto a warm and fuzzy feeling that he squashed down. His friend was growing up. "You do know though that Haku-nee-chan can take care of her self right?"

"Dobe, it's not her I worry about. I can see her killing anyone who tries to come after her, and then going to jail since most of them are civilians." Sasuke frowned at the thought of his newly minted girlfriend in jail. She would be getting the death sentence because she would kill who ever looked at her funny. Haku and jail was not a good thing.

Kusinagi couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his lips about Sasuke's accurate description of his teammate. Although they did leave out one thing "You do realize that Hinata is the exact same way right. She would defend her teammates and keep any competition away from Naruto as long as she breathes. Still I wouldn't want anyone else guarding my back."

"Hinata's not like that Kusinagi she's not some dog that pees on things to mark their territory." Naruto brought his hands to cup the sides of his dick with his hand. Thrusting towards the post he said 'mine' before moving to something else like he was marking his territory.

"Please tell me Naruto is not doing what I think he is doing" Haku announced as she walked towards the boys in black Jounin pants and a short sleeve dark green shirt over a long sleeve mesh one. She was wearing a pair of Hinata's combat boots, safely keeping her feet warm and comfortable. Her long hair braided down her back allowing her easier visibility knowing her hair won't be in her face. "Because I really hope he isn't acting like a dog and peeing on stuff." Naruto looked ashamed at being caught if the blush gracing his cheeks was any indication. Its one thing to do it in front of the guys but completely another to do it in front of a woman, even one he considered a sister.

"Hey Sweetie what are you doing here" Sasuke asked giving her a small chaste kiss on the lips, stunning the two guys next to them. They had known that the two started dating; hell after hearing about both Kisame and Zabuza making Sasuke fight for the right the boys had a new respect for the raven. They just didn't think that they were to kissing already. Maybe light hand holding but that was it.

"Kusinagi didn't tell you" Haku asked raising an eyebrow in question at her teammate who had the decency to look away either from the embarrassment of the kiss or Haku's look she didn't know, and didn't care. Still why weren't they told, that's what annoyed her.

Kusinagi raised his hands up in front of him in defense "they didn't give me really a chance to." Haku's other eyebrow raised in to her hairline. Disbelief shinning in her eyes before she rolled them in exaggeration.

"Since my _teammate"_ Haku stopped to glare at Kusinagi long enough to get him to look away "didn't inform you I shall. We are training together today since Anko-sensei is helping with the Chounin Exams. From what I gathered we will also be going on missions together until sensei is back."

"So then where's Hinata. Or does she get the day off because it's her birthday?" Naruto started looking through the trees towards the village looking for the dark-haired kunoichi. He was sure that because it was her birthday she had gotten the day off but that didn't stop him from hoping to see her. He did have a gift to give her later on.

"She was in the shower when I left trying to clean up from the grime of training." At the boys confused looked Haku sighed before explaining "she decided to learn where the tenketsu are located and is learning the basics of Jyuuken. Even though she can't see them she knows where they are and with enough training she hopes to be able to learn enough to use it for other means."

"SASUKE-KUN" the voice reached them way before the person did giving them a few seconds to either sigh or groan. In Sasuke's case, he did both. Silently praying to his ancestors and Kami above he took a deep breathing knowing it would be his last for a while. After all they had yet to give her there Christmas presents.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out before breaking down from a jog to a walk. In her hands was a giant gift bag in pink with a snowman on it. She came up on Kusinagi standing next to Sasuke and Naruto. Haku had conveniently disappeared out of sight. "Stay away from my teammate you filthy mutated raisin" Sakura dropped her present before reaching behind her into her pouch for a kunai.

"Call my teammate a name again and I _will_ slit your throat. Now apologize." Sakura felt the cold steal against her neck. Gulping she tried to look out her peripheral vision to find that Haku was holding the kunai that Sakura had brandished against her neck. Haku's face was a mask of cold indifference. The face was one that said 'I will slit your throat and not lose any sleep over it.' That scared Sakura the most, because she knew that unlike some people Haku meant it.

"I'm sorry" Sakura softly said hiding her eyes with her hair. Revenge was on Sakura's mind as Haku braced the kunai against her neck. Wanting to swallow the saliva filled her mouth; Sakura refrained herself knowing the kunai would dig in deeper. No matter how long it took, Sakura vowed revenge on the kunoichi who dared threatened her and made her look bad in front of her Sasuke-kun

"Haku let her go" Sasuke grabbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers attempting to fight off the building headache. While killing Sakura would solve a lot of his problems loosing Haku would be worse. Who knows he might get tuck with a worse teammate or even a fan girl.

"Sasuke-kun you saved me" Sakura had tears in her love-filled eyes before grabbing her bag and holding it out in front of her as if a peace offering. "I got you a Christmas present, but I didn't see you before today to give it to you. If you would tell me where you live I would have gladly brought it over."

'_Over my dead body'_ Haku fumed before feeling a calming hand on her shoulder. Turning to glare at who ever touched her Haku smiled as she seen her last teammate standing there. Hinata could always calm her down, even if she had a shorter fuse. To Haku the stories about red-heads and tempers were true.

"Sakura-chan, Merry Christmas I got you a present" Naruto smiled happily holding out a badly wrapped present in front of him. A sense of foreboding tingled Narutos' senses but he couldn't stop himself from putting his foot into his mouth "want to go on a date later?"

Sakura raised her fist to punch Naruto in the head when a blast of deadly intent aimed directly at her froze her into place. Fear, terror and the feeling of painful death flashed through Sakura's mind, each vision more disturbing than the last. The intent weighed heavily on her body pushed the air out of her lungs. Panting heavily trying desperately to catch her breath clenching her fist to her chest Sakura was unable to hear the voices of people talking to her. Welcoming the darkness that was upon her, Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed.

"Was that really necessary Hinata?" Naruto rushed forward to catch the pink haired kunoichi before she collapsed completely on the ground. Moving her to a more comfortable position Naruto softly let her down, delicately moving the stray hair away from her face. "What the hell was that about? You don't go threatening my teammates?" Naruto looked hard into the calming eyes of Hinata. Her killing intent disappeared the minute Sakura collapsed revealing her identity from behind the taller kunoichi. The others knew who she just by her aura alone, but knew that Sakura didn't.

"We're going to go over here" Haku spoke softly grabbing both Kusinagi and Sasuke with her arms leading them safely away. This was a fight they didn't need to be in. Bringing the boys to stand on the water they watched the confrontation between Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata you can't go threatening my teammates" Naruto tightened his fists as he stared down at his girlfriend, or at least who he thought was his girlfriend but her knocking out his teammate was going to far. "Haku already too care of her calling Kusinagi names, you didn't have to do anything else to her."

"She was going to hit you" Hinata muttered under her breath, knowing that Naruto could hear her just fine. "Why shouldn't I stop her from hitting you? Do you like being abused?"

"No one likes being hit Hinata." Naruto narrowed his eyes in frustration at the shorter girl. This definitely wasn't going how he had planned his day. First training then maybe going to the movies with Hinata, not fighting over her frightening his teammates.

"So you are a masochist then?" Hinata glared at Naruto through her hair waiting for his answer, her anger radiating off of her. _'How dare he be mad at me I was just trying to stop her from hitting him. Why shouldn't I protect my boyfriend?'_

"No I don't get off on pain. What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto frowned at the question put before him.

"You don't get off on pain and yet you asked _her_ out right in front of me, which means you are trying to hurt me. That suggests sadist tendencies but you allow her to hit you a lot more than you try to hurt others. Sounds like a masochist to me." '_Why does he allow her to hit him but no one else. Is he still in love with her? Could I just be a fuck buddy? Is that all I am good for is just sex? He removed the hair from her face like a lover would, not a caring friend.' _Hinata's aura began to radiate anger again but this time in jealousy. The infamous green eyed monster was gaining control of the normally calm kunoichi.

"Hinata are you jealous?" Watching any signs that may have let him know Naruto barely caught the way her jaw twitched as she ground her teeth together. His question confirmed Naruto ran his hand through his hair while taking a step closer to the shivering kunoichi. "Hinata I can't just stop acting like I am in love with her. Itachi doesn't want people aware of our relationship for now. We have to keep everything between us. No one can know."

"So you must treat her like a lover would instead of a friend. A friend who is in love with your best friend and could care less about you. Fine if that's the way you want it, just don't do it in front of me and don't expect me to like it. But here me this Uzumaki, you better get over your crush on her and fast because I don't play well with others." Hinata's steely voice was filled with resolve and determination. '_Two can play this game.'_


	36. Enter Jiraiya

"So that's the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Not quite what I expected there. Who's the girl with the impressive killer intent?" High up in the trees over the training grounds to figures crouched in the trees in hiding. Chakra signatures masked to nothing as they watched the fight below.

"The girl is Hinata no Sabaku, adopted little sister of Itachi Uchiha, former kunoichi of mine now on a team under Anko, and Naruto's girlfriend." Kakashi watched his partners eyes widen at the onslaught of information. It appeared that the famous Jiraiya didn't know everything even with his impressive spy network.

"_She_ is the adopted sister of Itachi Uchiha and he still flirted with the pink-haired girl in front of _her?_ Is he suicidal or just plain stupid? Even if she looks like a little kid, he still shouldn't do that type of stuff in front of women, especially an S-Class missing nins' little sister." Jiraiya watched as the two began to argue about pain in interest. '_Maybe I could use this in my new book.'_

'_The heroine, Hinete, is in love with a womanizer, Naruko, who swore to protect her and love her even though he refuses to change his ways claiming he had more than enough love to go around. Hinete's older brother the suave and powerful Itichi, known for his powerful maganko sharinghands is out to stop Naruko from breaking poor Hinete's heart, by breaking his body. I shall call it Icha Icha: Death Wish.'_ So caught up writing in his notebook Jiraiya didn't notice he was slowly releasing the hidden chakra into the branch beneath his feet.

Kusinagi closed his eyes as he felt a miniscule change in the atmosphere, crouching down laying his palm on the ground spreading his fingers. Lightly channeling his chakra through his hand to find the cause, blurry images and garbled sounds entered his mind. "I sense a disturbance in the Force" he muttered to his two companions. His almond shaped eyes flashed knowingly. Use chakra on nature and he will find you, even if the pictures weren't clear.

"Shut up Obi-wan Kenobi" Haku slapped Kusinagi behind the head. She was glad he was able to tell someone was there, but she didn't need the Star Wars quotes to go with it. "The last time you felt a disturbance in the Force was when Anko-sensei had us do interrogation training. Not something I want to repeat again." Haku shivered wrapping her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold. If she was religious she would have begun praying.

"What's wrong with interrogation training, I personally thought it was kind of fun. Finding out how far you have to go before people crack can only help us later on in life." Sasuke shrugged at the idea although Haku's reaction was interesting. Maybe she had a harder time getting someone to crack. Kakashi had both Naruto and him go through it in preparation for a possible career in ANBU, granted they only entered the first level but still it was a step.

"Not when you are the one they're trying to break. By interrogation training, I mean that Anko had personally strapped us down to chairs and interrogated us to see how far we were able to go before betraying Konoha. It took three days before the first of us was considered brain dead by civilian standards, and still none of us squealed." Haku smirked with a hint of pride in her voice. "We were trapped in that evil genjutsu for what seemed like forever. Kusinagi's disturbances are not something to be taken lightly. I only wish he would use a new saying."

"Never want to go through something like that again. Whoever the person on that tree is, I don't know their intentions as it's not someone's chakra whom I have felt before. I do know that even though they are masking their chakra they are powerful, almost Kage level. Kakashi is standing next to who ever it is, but that's it. Whatcha want to do about it Haku?" Kusinagi stood up from his crouched position dusting his hands off of the dirt from the ground.

"Let's see what they want before Hinata finds out they are here. We're much nicer than she is. Thank Kami, it's frosty out or else traveling would be interesting." Haku slowly walked to the tree Kusinagi designated, each step she took she disappeared a bit more until she was no longer there, instead traveling with the frost along the forest floor.

"Very true, see you up there Sasuke" Kusinagi brought his hands up before disappearing completely, melding himself with nature. He wanted to beat Haku there, and this was an experimental jutsu. One he had heard about but never tried, and the best part was, it wasn't even native to the Land of Fire.

"Are you sure Naruto's ready to learn the Rasengen he doesn't appear very advanced for a Genin?" Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi watching the scene below them, finally stopped writing in his notebook. Hinata began asking Naruto if he liked pain causing the perverted Sannin to raise an eyebrow, and reach for his notebook again. '_Genin or not these kids are literary gold.'_

"He is at almost Jounin level in everything. He has had to act like an idiot for most of his life, but put him in a setting where he doesn't have to act and you will see he is a very serious young man." Kakashi couldn't help the burst of pride in his voice. His inherited team was better than most teams out there, and with Jiraiya taking notes he might get a free new book out of the deal. The perverted Jounin could only hope.

"I don't know Uzumaki can still be a dumb ass sometimes even when he's being serious. He ticked off Hinata and no smart man does that. Now who's your friend Kakashi?" Kusinagi threw his arms around the two men grinning as they jumped at his sudden appearance. '_Oh yeah they never noticed I was here.'_ Kusinagi smirked at being able to perform such a jutsu. True he was tired but nothing more practice wouldn't fix.

"Kusinagi, great job on the nature manipulation, using it to travel is one of the harder things to learn. Haku and Sasuke should be around here somewhere ready to attack should the need arise. Guys meet Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin. He's going to be teaching Naruto a new jutsu." Kakashi smiled when the other two shinobi became visible on the branch along with the others. If Jiraiya's lip twitching was anything to go by he was impressed by at least this batch of Genin.

"So you are the giant pervert that writes those books Hinata likes so much. For some reason I thought you would be younger." Haku shrugged before appearing in their eyesight. Sitting on the branch Haku watched her friend yell at the Kyuubi container, feeing confident in her safe distance away.

"That girl reads my books. She doesn't look old enough." Jiraiya muttered before looking over at Haku slowing trying to appreciate her female body. '_She on the other hand does'_

"I would advice you to keep your eyes to yourself as my sister and girlfriend are known to attack people for less. When they get done with you, I won't hesitate to destroy the remains." Sasuke glared activating his Sharingan to stare at the old pervert. "My sisters age is of no consequence to you, but for the record she is seventeen today. Sakura's stirring." Sure enough on the ground Sakura started to moan before pushing herself to her hands and knees. Sakura's pink hair covered her face.

"I had better dissolve the situation quick, come on kids" Kakashi jumped from his branch, the others falling suit landing softly on the ground below.

"Great job you guys. You have lasted way longer than I expected under direct killer intent" Kakashi smiled looking back and forth between Hinata and Naruto pleading with them to go along with his idea.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei" Sakura groaned before pulling herself up to kneeling on her knees. Coughing slightly she slowly stood up brushing her hair away from her face. Looking at everyone acting like they were brushing leaves and twigs off their clothes.

"It was a training exercise Sakura on how long everyone could last under direct killing intent, and I have to say I am proud. You all have done so much better than the mission to Wave. To have improved this much in such a short amount of time is incredible. I am very proud of you." Kakashi smiled as if it really was a training exercise instead of just a jealous girlfriend. Wondering why he was doing this again. '_Free book'_ never mind he remembered why.

"Today's training is a joint one as Anko is unavailable for the next couple months. For that time our team will be hosting hers in a partnership, but most likely not the last." Kakashi brought his hands together in expectation, waiting for any out bursts to come. When none came he continued "today for a team bonding experience we are going to the movies. Coming along with us also is Jizo-san. He is an old friend of mine that thought he would drop by. Jizo-san come down here and meet the team?" '_You want information on my kids for your book; I will give you first hand information. Plus maybe you could keep Hinata from killing Sakura.'_

Jiraiya wanted to scream but decided it would be undignified. Instead he was plotting revenge on his most loyal customer. '_I will kill him slowly, but then again I can get first hand knowledge on the gaki's growth.' _Performing a strong henge Jiraiya jumped down from his tree branch looking exactly like he did at twenty. "Hello I am Jizo, it is nice to meet you."

"Great now lets get going to the movie it starts in twenty minutes" Kakashi smiled feeling dread climb up his spine. Jiraiya was going to hurt him later he could feel it. "Now this movie will help us on our next mission tomorrow and I will explain more afterwards."

Slowly the group started to walk towards the movie theaters with Team 7 behind Kakashi, and the others falling behind with 'Jizo.'

"Want to tell us why the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya is looking like a he's our age and hanging out with us." Hinata grabbed Jiraiya's arm, making sure she had a secure grip. To others it appeared she was holding his arm in a lovers embrace instead of a vice grip. "It's not everyday we are graced with such a presence. Is it a matter of Konoha security or does it have something to do with Naruto's birthday present."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jiraiya lied before shivering when Hinata narrowed her gaze at him. The last time he felt such anger at him was when he called Tsunade flat-chested. He had a feeling angering her would yield the same results. "I can't say can we talk about something else?" '_Her glare is evil and the gaki is dating her. How the hell did she know it was me?'_

"Sure" Hinata replied happily, though the glare in her eyes betrayed her sweetness. "Why don't you tell me everything you know about your ex-teammate Orochimaru? Answer my questions and I won't expose your cover, after all it's the least I can do. You are my favorite writer after all." That was what she told him but Jiraiya caught the hidden message 'answer my questions and I won't hurt you painfully' loud and clear.

"You've read the Icha Icha books?" Jiraiya smiled feeling pretty happy knowing that the female gender was reading his novels. It wasn't only men anymore; he was reaching a much wider fan base. Sure she was younger than was allowed to read it but still she was a _fan_. "What was your favorite?"

"Answer my questions and I shall answer yours" Hinata smiled again stopping outside the theaters with the others. Villagers and ninja's alike were waiting in line for tickets and popcorn to see different playing movies. Hinata knew if she looked around enough she would find people she went to school with. "Sit with me and we can discuss it during the movie."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Where is Kakashi? He left us here with his friend, who is flirting with _my_ girlfriend. Hinata and I are together, so why is she sitting with him." Naruto growled out the sentence watching Hinata giggle lightly at something she was told. The giggle was out of place at the theater especially since it was a tragic love story. Where were the funny parts that warranted giggling? If he was touching her, Naruto vowed that he was going to kill him.

"Really, you are? That's not the impression I had. I mean you asked Sakura out on a date in front of her and oh would you look at that" Haku pointed down to where Naruto's clone was sitting on the other side of Sakura. "Isn't that you doing the fake stretch to put your arm around Sakura?" Sure enough his clone was stretching with his arms high above him before slowly lowering them to put them over the back of Sakura's chair.

"That's different I have to act like I still like her. It's not the same." Naruto tried to explain to the kunoichi, his words sounding hollow in his own ears. He knew he was about to be lectured and not in the good way either. That foreboding tingling sensation was back and he wasn't happy.

"Bull shit" Haku swore eyes promising death as she fiercely whispered "now you listen here and you listen well. You yourself yelled at Hinata for wanting to attack Sakura when you asked her on a date. You also got mad at her because of her actions. Now I don't know what your problem is but you have no reason to get upset if she is at the movies with Jizo-san as this is a team building exercise and that is what she is doing. Get over yourself Uzumaki you can't have both ways now sit there, shit up and stop trying to incinerate him with your eyes or I will freeze you there where you stand. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes" Naruto replied meekly feeling thoroughly chastised. Bringing himself into Sasuke's brooding pose, Naruto began to think on Haku's words. He had to find a way to prove to Hinata that his intentions towards Sakura was all an act, but if that man got even more chummy with his girlfriend. Kakashi was going to be missing a friend.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Popcorn" Jiraiya leaned over shoving the huge bucket under Hinata's nose, hoping to distract her from her new line of questioning. She had proven that she had read all of his Icha Icha books and in return he answered his questions well impressed with her technique. ANBU interrogators couldn't do a better job than the kunoichi but they also never asked about Orochimaru's cursed seal. Once she got information she was like a terrier holding on to it until no longer needed.

Grabbing the offered bucket Hinata began munching as she thought of her next question before realizing she had other questions to ask. "You are known as a great seal master, Jiraiya-san. How would one go about checking the seals on demon-vessels for correct sealing measures. What happens if a demon is sealed wrong?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jiraiya quickly denied watching Hinata raise an eyebrow in question. '_Damn it'_ he silently swore realizing she wouldn't let the denial slip. The whole time at the movies Jiraiya found that Hinata was very intelligent for her age, and way to observant. Plus her looks promising of pain was too much like Tsunade for him to feel comfortable.

"For the record I wasn't questioning Naruto's seal and the security of it." Hinata found Jiraiya staring at her as she revealed her knowledge about Naruto. "What I've been friends with him since we were five. You can't expect me not to know. I was asking about sealing demons in general. I heard about one was sealed in a teapot. Now how is that possible?"

Jiraiya was once again explaining the wonders and mechanics of basic and advanced sealings to Hinata, and how it pertained to her questions until the end of the movie. The information at her disposal now was way better than the movie they were forced to watch.

The movie while being a chick flick wasn't very interesting. The princess just seemed too much of a damsel in distress to Hinata to allow her to enjoy it. It also didn't help that out of her peripheral vision she could see Naruto making a move on Sakura. Needless to say she was not enjoying herself and was silently cursing Kakashi for making them see it as a group.

While the movie was boring to the birthday girl the fountain of knowledge that Hinata found in Jiraiya. She had a bunch more questions she would have loved to ask the older man but wasn't able to, for the movie had ended and they met up with the others in the lobby of the theater.

"Hey Hinata we got to go so I can give you your birthday present. Kakashi-sensei has released up for the day." Without waiting for anyone to say anything Haku grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to the destination, among the throng of people. Bringing her outside she stopped long enough to see the snowflakes and smile before heading off in the other direction.

"If we are lucky they will still be open. They usually close when the snow flurries start to fly." Haku smiled showing dimples as they arrived at a high-class spa and hot springs. The sign on the door said open. "Consider this a birthday present from the guys and I. They all chipped in so we could afford this." Haku's eyes twinkled in delight at the huge smile on Hinata's face. Everyone had to chip in for this, it was a very expensive place easily costing a couple of S-class missions.

Not even twenty minutes later both girls were relaxing in the hot springs enjoying the cool air, littered with snowflakes with green mud masks on there face discussing what they had learned.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

"Good job team, tomorrow at eight am we are going on a cold month long mission to the Land of Snow. We will be providing security and escorting a group there. Be on your best behaviors and remember to dress warm. Jizo-san it was a pleasure to see you again. I hope you had a good time." Kakashi said with his eye in a smile. '_Don't forget my free book' _Kakashi thought unaware that Jiraiya wasn't able to get much observation time as Hinata manipulated his the entire time.

"Naruto here" Kakashi handed him a small scroll. "Be at those directions in twenty minutes for additional training. Ja." Waving his hand Kakashi walked away to meet Sasuke at his designated training spot. He was going to teach him his prized jutsu.

Naruto sighed before looking around making sure he was alone as Sakura walked off and Jizo was no where to be seen. Opening it up he headed towards destination to find it outside of a high class spa and from the giggling inside it was the hot spring area. Walking around the fence Naruto stopped when he found Jizo giggling like a school girl peeking into the springs. '_What's he looking at?'_

"If I knew she had a body like that I would have made the moves on her. Dam when Hinata get's older she is going to be fighting the men off with a stick." Jiraiya slipped out watching Haku, Hinata and a couple of other ladies enjoying the hot springs. _'Hinata? This is the place Haku took her? And he's watching her naked. He's DEAD!'_

"That's my girlfriend pervert" Naruto growled catching the attention of the perverted Sannin "and I don't appreciate you looking at her." Naruto's eyes turned completely red as his anger took over. A Kyuubi-enforced Naruto was looking for a fight and Jiraiya had better have made out his will.


	37. Authors Note

I really hate authors notes and I also really hate hiatuses so as you can tell I really don't like what I am about to do.

As of right now I have way too much going on in my life with the death of my grandfather, a sick grandmother and the pending divorce of my parents. I don't have time to update in a reasonable amount of time.

As most people already know I am already out of my parents house and married but that doesn't mean that I am not there for my family in their weird ass decisions. And to that working two part-time jobs since my hubby got laid off with everyone else in Michigan I have a lot on my plate right now.

So for the time being I am putting the 'Demons of Konoha' on Hiatus and will also eventually be rewriting 'Hinata's Secret Life' as it needs some editing done and some changes.

I have the rest of the story written in outlines and such so it's all planned out. Just need the time to finish writing them. Hopefully everything will clear up soon so I can finish the story but as it is taking a awhile longer than I like I felt the need to inform everyone.

Sorry again for the delay but until everything is settled I won't be able to update. I am hopeful that I will be able to update next month. Thanks


End file.
